Estrellas caídas del cielo
by Leira D. Halloway
Summary: Sucedió sin previo aviso, cuando se dieron cuenta el caos se había desatado y entonces todo desapareció. Tras la caída a un nuevo mundo y la confusión inicial, ellas tendrán que hallar un modo de sobrevivir, reencontrarse, buscar una solución y regresar a casa, ¿pero qué es esta enfermedad de las sombras y acaso existe un modo de erradicarla? (un poco de Silmarillion) slight AU
1. Preludio

POR FAVOR LEER, ÚNICA NOTA DE AUTOR ASÍ:

 **Decidí probar cuan capaz era de crear algo largo, con varios personajes y si podía crear relaciones creíbles. Es por esto que apreciaré opiniones para mejorar en base a esto. También hay un poco de romance, tema en el cual necesitaba práctica, si no es de su gusto no es obligatorio leerlo.**

 **Me metí con un tipo de historia un poco controversial para ver si podía crear algo nuevo, pues me interesaba como reto (aunque conozco el riesgo de que llame a los que comentan sin leer sólo para gritar Mary Sue, sin decir por qué, aunque algunas veces ni siquiera es verdad y no ayuda a mejorarlo a uno)**

 **Uso poco el élfico, pero los nombres que he creado, si alguien sabe más y encuentra un error, agradeceré correcciones y explicaciones. También por los años que tardé en completarlo, la primera parte puede resultar ligeramente más inocente que el segundo.**

 **Edit 2019:** **últimos cambios que creo poder hacerle. Agregué algunos diálogos y corté escenas que no añadían nada o las resumí. Creo que es lo más que podré pulir esta historia, aunque sigo abierta a cualquier opinión, dejaré esto aquí y pasaré a otras cosas, o al menos lo intentaré pues soy algo perfeccionista.**

 **Gracias por leer esta nota.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: El mundo de la Tierra Media y sus personajes son propiedad de J. R. R. TOLKIEN y sus hijos, sólo mis personajes propios y su línea propia de historia es de mi autoría. Éste escrito no tiene ánimos de lucro y sólo existe para diversión de los fans.**

* * *

 **Preludio**

Noche sin estrellas

Brillando sobre mi cabeza

Esperando a que desaparezca

En la oscuridad eterna.

-.-.-

La gente caminaba por las calles sin más preocupaciones que las que inmiscuían sus vidas diarias: pagar las cuentas, estudiar, sacar buenas notas, preparar un viaje, esperar el fin de la jornada laboral aquel día, actualizar el estado en la red social favorita y en algunos casos, quejarse por todo.

Una joven disfruta el término de su segundo año universitario leyendo junto a la ventana, con ropa holgada para soportar el calor de Noviembre. De cuando en cuando, mira por la ventana y como otras personas alrededor del mundo, imagina mundos lejanos, soñando con aventuras y viajes, sin detenerse a pensar las consecuencias que traerían sus deseos de cumplirse. Otros, planeaban fiestas o viajes que los liberaran del estrés del año escolar o universitario que acababa, mientras algunos se lamentaban por no haber pasado algún ramo.

Los adultos, por otra parte, seguían sus vidas de trabajo, observando los adornos navideños que rápidamente las tiendas y comerciales exponían, sintiendo ya la ansiedad de las compras de regalos y las batallas por éstos en aquel ambiente caluroso, bajo el sol del verano y con sudorosos santas en sus pesados trajes, promocionando algún descuento.

Al otro lado del mundo, un hombre jugaba con sus hijas y gente con vidas y sueños, no demasiado distintos al de otros países, a pesar de los diferentes climas y tradiciones, seguían sus vidas estudiantiles y laborales.

Sin embargo en lo profundo, fuera de cualquier mundo, algo se despereza, retorciéndose y despertando de un largo "sueño", la energía por fin es suficiente y se alza, extendiéndose hacia la burbuja de luz más cercana.

Y sin que nadie en el interior de las esferas luminosas sospeche, sumidos cada uno en su cotidianidad…

Comienza…


	2. 1 Oscuridad en el agujero de conejo

**PRIMERA PARTE: La Caída.**

 _Alice in her party dress_

 _She thanks you kindly_

 _So serene_

 _She needs you like she needs her tranqs_

 _To tell her that the world is clean_

 _To promise her a definition_

 _Tell her where the rain will fall_

 _Tell her where the sun shines bright_

 _And tell her she can have it all_

 _Today._

 **-The Sisters of Mercy.** Alice

-.-

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Oscuridad en el agujero de conejo**

" _La conejera se extendía horizontalmente, como un túnel, durante un trecho, pero luego se hundía bruscamente, tan bruscamente que Alicia no tuvo tiempo de pensar en detenerse, cuando ya se encontró cayendo en lo que parecía un pozo muy profundo._ "

 **Lewis Carroll**. Aventuras de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

* * *

El hombre de ropa plateada que había caído en medio del bosque corría, buscando un refugio en el cual esconderse de la extraña gente que lo perseguía. Un objeto cayó de su bolsillo, un comunicador redondo de metal plateado, pero no se detuvo para recuperarlo y lo dejó hundirse en el barro. La respiración se le cortaba y apenas podía soportar el dolor de la herida en su costado, pero siguió corriendo. No podía morir, tenía la esperanza de que su familia hubiese sobrevivido la oscuridad y quería encontrarlos. El canto del ave plateada lo alertó de una pequeña cueva. Allí se ocultó y sin poder evitarlo, deseo por un milagro.

Mientras tanto, las sombras se reúnen frente al nuevo camino abierto por aquel hombre y lentamente comienzan a ingresar. Tardaran años, miles de años, pero son pacientes…

Poco a poco, aquella burbuja de luz se acerca a su fin…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era sólo otra noche de aquel caluroso verano de finales de Febrero de 2017 y Alice, quien no poseía dinero para viajar fuera de la ciudad, ni mucho menos para visitar lugares cuya entrada no fuera gratuita, se hallaba como cada noche frente a su notebook, malgastando el tiempo en cualquier cosa que no fuera el calor.

Tras dejar a un lado el libro que actualmente estaba leyendo, se dedicó a ver un vídeo sobre la Tierra Media en youtube, tema que le fascinaba desde hacía un par de años, mientras conversaba con Marie, su mejor amiga, a través del chat. Le encantaba conocer todo lo que pudiese de lo que le gustaba para luego compartirlo con alguien que supiese de lo que hablaba, y aunque su amiga sólo hubiese leído el Silmarillion, aquello era suficiente como para compartir sus opiniones y refrescar su interés.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta de Marie, su mente, como hacía usualmente por hábito, divagó en historias que por un momento la apartaron de la realidad. Aún algo alejada, se percató de que desde hacía unos minutos el chat parpadeaba y mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro, intentando enfocarse y regresar por completo, abrió la pestaña y leyó:

" _El grupo quiere juntarse éste sábado en el parque cerca de la biblioteca a las 12. Hace tiempo que no veo a las chicas, con todo esto de los estudios y trabajos, creo que es una buena idea. Incluso Emilia va, porque dice que me quiere contar algo. ¿Está bien el día? Para terminar de coordinar con la Michi, la tengo en el chat ahora_ "

El parque. En verdad hacía mucho que no se reunía todo el grupo, desde que Michelle, Marie y ella salieran del colegio hacía tres años, fueron perdiendo contacto con las menores y luego con su amiga, Michelle. Supuso que era una buena idea volver a juntarse en el parque, al cual solían ir los días que salían temprano de clases, camino de la biblioteca, donde hacían picnics para luego ir a tomar libros prestados. Mientras escribía su respuesta afirmativa, escuchó a su madre en el primer piso, iniciando una pelea de un solo lado con su padre y suspirando con frustración y enojo, envió el mensaje, resignándose a acostarse para evitar que su progenitora, todavía de mal humor, la liara con ella por seguir despierta tan tarde.

Mientras apretaba ENTER, la cuenta regresiva comenzó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Francisca se sentía extraviada. Desde que terminara la escuela en noviembre no sabía qué estudiar, a qué universidad ir, si trabajar o no, en definitiva qué hacer con su vida. Antaño todo parecía fácil, vestir el mismo uniforme, estudiar, hablar en clases con sus compañeras. Así que perdida esperaba un milagro al tanto que trataba de distraerse, revisando los post de facebook. Un artículo compartido por una compañera llamó su atención, así que lo abrió y leyó. Trataba sobre un extraño objeto hallado en Europa hacía unos días, una pieza de metal desconocido color blanco y de forma circular incrustado en una piedra, nadie sabía para que servía. El problema era su antigüedad, pues estaba datado con fecha de más o menos 10.000 años, lo cual era imposible.

En los comentarios, leyó teorías extraterrestres y posibles conexiones con la misteriosa epidemia "manchada", entonces perdió el interés. Revisó los artículos de sugerencia al final de la página, pero de lo único que hablaban era sobre extraños colores en el cielo, cambios drásticos del clima, sonidos de trompetas en el aire y algo sobre el fin del mundo. Un mensaje de Michelle la distrajo, el cual confirmaba la reunión en el parque, haciéndole olvidar aquello que había leído. Aunque lo recordaría a futuro, cuando lo que se avecinaba estallase sobre su cabeza.

Al contrario de ella, Alice se acababa de sumergir en el tema y se encontraba revisando diversos artículos en internet que tratara sobre los extraños eventos que estaban ocurriendo en el mundo. El día anterior, mientras buscaba algo que la entretuviese en su ociosidad, había abierto un vídeo en youtube que inmediatamente captó su atención. Hablaba sobre eventos extraños o sin explicación ocurridos antiguamente, mencionando un raro brote de una enfermedad desconocida durante una de las tantas guerras alrededor del 1600, y que volvió a suceder algunos siglos después, el cual era muy parecido al brote de locura del cual sospechosamente poco se hablaba en las noticias.

Fue así como su curiosidad y ansias de conocimiento se encendieron. Sin perder tiempo, comenzó a filtrar información hasta conseguir los resultados esperados, obteniendo únicamente lo que hablara de tan extraña enfermedad en páginas de relativa confianza. Luego anotó lo de interés en una pequeña libreta, con ojos brillando por primera vez desde hacía semanas por la emoción de algo interesante. Aunque fue inevitable que ante la notoria ocultación de los eventos, contrario al común amarillismo de los noticieros, produjera que, tanto en varias publicaciones como comentarios, se barajara la posibilidad de que la CIA o alguna empresa misteriosa hubieran desenterrado un cadáver que contuviese el virus, usándolo para experimentación y que luego se les saliera de las manos.

Una de las páginas incluso hablaba sobre objetos cayendo a través del tiempo y, por alguna razón, lo relacionaba a todos los eventos extraños que estaban ocurriendo en el mundo: desde la enfermedad hasta el brusco cambio climático del último mes. Era bastante común y Alice simplemente rio ante las notas conspiratorias, al menos ya no se aburría, ojalá hubiese descubierto esto antes. Más tarde con la información que tenía, se entretuvo inventando múltiples teorías que fueran factibles y dieran respuesta al misterio, aunque su parte favorita era imaginar escenarios futuros, a veces exagerados, y pensar cuáles serían sus acciones para cada una. Entonces guardó la libreta en su mochila, pensando en la reacción de sus amigas cuando les compartiera todo aquello, feliz por tener algo interesante para conversar, quizá incluso podría asustarlas un poco.

Nunca pasó por su mente que esta vez, la realidad iba a ser incluso peor que las ilusiones en las que se había sumergido aquel viernes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Francisca era pequeña, su cuerpo moreno y algo regordete apenas alcanzaba el metro cincuenta de estatura, así que era comprensible su irritación por la tendencia de su hermana menor, unos centímetros más alta que ella, de dejar las cosas en lugares inaccesibles. Era temprano todavía y vivía cerca del parque, pero le gustaba estar a la hora y presentable, así que perder varios minutos buscando la peineta sólo para descubrirla en lo alto del estante la había enojado, pero se tragó su molestia y subiéndose al asiento del retrete recuperó el objeto, tras lo cual se dedicó a domar su ondulado cabello negro. Con todavía tiempo por delante, encendió el televisor justo cuando transmitían una breve nota sobre aquella extraña enfermedad mundial, lo cual la inquietó.

Tras arreglar su bolso, salió en dirección al metro ubicado a la salida del parque. Casi había tenido que rogarles a sus padres para que le dieran permiso; el problema de tener padres sobre-protectores. ¿Qué harían cuando finalmente decidiera el rumbo de su vida? ¡No podían estar en todo y elegir siempre por ella! Fue la primera en llegar y mientras pasaba el tiempo escuchando música, no se percató del breve corte de luz en la zona ni de ningún otro evento extraño entre la conglomeración de gente que comenzaba a reunirse en la zona.

-.-.-

Michelle era la más alta del grupo, quien desde su metro sesenta y nueve parecía manejar todo a su alrededor. Cada gesto de ella denotaba seguridad y sus ojos, negros como su salvaje cabello crespo, no dudaban en mirar a cada persona con quien hablaba a los ojos. Incluso su voz, fuerte y profunda reflejaba confianza, pero a pesar de que aquellas características llevaran a pensar en una persona seria, ella podía llegar a ser todo lo contrario normalmente. Así lo demostraba durante aquel desayuno en el diminuto comedor del departamento, con su voz profunda y fuerte usada para reír estridentemente ante las palabras de su madre, una mujer mayor de 55 años. Se preparaban para salir juntas tras terminar de comer cuando la electricidad se cortó en la zona, pero no le dieron mayor importancia, pensando que no estarían casi en todo el día allí.

Caminaron juntas por la vereda manteniendo una conversación amena, separándose en el paradero, donde cada una tomó un autobús distinto, sin pensar que ese día tendría un fin diferente. Mientras escuchaba "Oh well" de Depeche Mode, se fijó en una persona moviéndose de manera extraña por la acera antes de caer, fue apenas un vistazo, porque pronto el autobús se alejó de aquel lugar, doblando hacia la derecha. No pasó mucho cuando vio otro evento curioso, dos autos de policía fuera de una casa con un gran tumulto en el exterior, lo cual obviamente despertó el interés de la poca gente al interior de la máquina, algunos jóvenes incluso sacaron fotos para seguramente subirlos a sus redes sociales. Al final decidió simplemente cerrar los ojos, sin darle mayor importancia a aquellos eventos, y comenzó a marcar el ritmo de la música con los dedos.

A esa misma hora en el interior de una casa de aspecto sombrío, Emilia permaneció un par de minutos frente a un pequeño espejo, simplemente observando su rostro macilento y delgado, de apariencia algo mayor que sus 19 años, enmarcado por su largo cabello negro. Sus ojos oscuros le devolvieron la mirada con dureza; no sentía deseos de salir del cuarto y ver a su "familia", pero debía. No sabía si podía llamar familia a aquellas personas con las cuales convivía, su madre y su tía la odiaban, y no dudaban en tratarla mal y denigrarla cada vez que podían. Quizá fuera por ser hija de aquel hombre que se divorció para alejarse de la violencia ejercida contra él, y al cual después llevaron al suicidio, arruinando su reputación con denuncias falsas e impidiéndole las visitas para ver a su propia hija.

Nunca se los perdonaría. Tenía planeado, ahora que había terminado la escuela, marcharse furtivamente con su abuela paterna, entonces continuaría estudiando, saldría adelante y se olvidaría de aquellas personas que habían vuelto su vida un infierno. Iba a buscar su felicidad y nada que se lo impidiese iba a atarla, ni siquiera su deteriorada salud y su falta de dinero. Es por eso que debía ir, tenía que concluir aquello antes de continuar con su plan, sin embargo por algún motivo, no podía dejar de dudar. Quizá una junta amistosa no fuese el mejor momento para conversar algo tan importante con Marie. Podía posponerlo, por supuesto, ¿pero no decía el dicho algo como "mejor ahora que nunca"? Además deseaba acabar con este asunto pronto. Pero aun así ¿por qué seguía dudando? ¿Por qué tenía este presentimiento de que si iba, algo malo pasaría? Incluso aquel sueño la noche anterior sobre la reunión en el parque la había hecho sentir no deseada, casi como una advertencia a no ir hoy.

Finalmente decidió hacer a un lado todas esas tonterías, atribuyéndolo a su inseguridad y sentimiento de culpa por lo que sucedería. Espiró lentamente, sabiendo que era mejor irse pronto, antes de que esas dos mujeres impidieran bajo cualquier excusa su partido. Salió de la habitación y tomando un pan de la encimera abandonó la casa, evitando lo mejor que pudo ser vista. El viento algo frío la reanimó y con un poco más de energía, caminó hacia el paradero. Mientras subía al transporte un grito llamó su atención. En la esquina, una señora estaba revolcándose en el suelo, abalanzándose sólo segundos después contra un joven que se había acercado. Afortunadamente, el pobre hombre logró evadirla y la agarró, tirándola al piso mientras una persona llamaba por teléfono, seguramente a la policía.

Rápidamente entró en el autobús, no sintiéndose a salvo allá abajo.

-.-.-

El gato se frotó contra sus piernas, instándola a apresurarse para alimentarlo mientras ella terminaba de vestirse. Finalizó colocándose su pulsera favorita de metal dorada con forma de aro y dos bolitas en ambos extremos, el cual perteneció antaño a su padre, y sus fieles collares de lapislázuli, además de una vieja cruz de madera barnizada que su hermana le había regalado hacía muchos años. Solía guardarlo como recuerdo, pero ese día sintió la necesidad de usarlo y no cuestionó dicho impulso, estaría oculto por su polera así que no haría la diferencia a su conjunto. Tras lavarse la cara, notó las ojeras bajo sus ojos castaños, ante lo cual suspiró. Había sido una terrible noche, la cual concluyó en la mañana con un abrupto despertar, provocado por una pesadilla que no lograba recordar y a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, aquella incertidumbre no quería desvanecerse, sin embargo decidió no darle importancia.

Su rostro ovalado y algo infantil sonrió entonces al felino, y tras alimentarlo y desayunar, concluyó que ese día deseaba llevar suelto sus rulos castaños, manteniendo el flequillo para cubrir su horrible frente grasienta. Su cuerpo algo delgado y lleno de energía y azúcar se movió de un lado a otro, inquieto por la hora y asegurándose de que en verdad no olvidaba nada. Su sobrina de cinco años se asomó para observarla y tras revolver los desordenados cabellos de la pequeña, cogió su mochila púrpura estrellada, se despidió de su familia y salió al exterior, sin mirar ni siquiera un segundo atrás, sin sospechar el giro brusco que la aguardaba más adelante y todavía creyendo en la existencia del futuro. A mitad de camino, cuando el autobús se detuvo en un semáforo, Alice vio en el exterior un espectáculo extraño, así que se sacó un auricular para oír mejor. Los gritos eran impresionantes, habían dos personas actuando como enloquecidas siendo contenidas por una multitud asustada. En el autobús todos se levantaron de sus asientos para saciar su curiosidad, pero pronto el semáforo cambió a verde y continuaron su camino.

Una hora antes, en otra parte de la ciudad, Marie despertó tarde como siempre y tras gritar con frustración, se vistió con rapidez, teniendo la precaución de tomar una chaqueta, para proteger su delicada piel blanca tan fácil de quemar por el sol, y sus botas negras, pues el clima, aún para ser pleno verano, tenía últimamente una extraña tendencia a cambiar de un momento a otro. Sus ojos pardos le devolvieron la mirada en el espejo, escaneando la figura de apariencia más joven que 22 años, el cual era acentuado por su estatura de metro cincuenta y nueve y suspiró desganada, pues ya era muy tarde para seguir creciendo, se había quedado pequeña definitivamente. Su mayor consuelo era que Alice medía lo mismo.

Intentó estar presentable, pensando que se encontraría con Emilia tras tres meses sin verse y… no quería pensar en lo otro. Finalmente tras darse el visto bueno, bajó al primer piso para desayunar, encontrando a su padre allí sentado, quien tras algunos comentarios burlones se ofreció a llevarla en el automóvil pues le quedaba de camino al banco. Se encontraba en el segundo piso ordenando su mochila, por lo que no notó el breve corte de luz, menos aún la noticia que apareció minutos después. En el trayecto, una persona cruzó la calle con el semáforo en rojo, corriendo medio enloquecida. Su padre gruño un par de groserías por lo bajo, al tiempo que frenaba bruscamente.

Comenzaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Como están, muy buenas tardes, nos comunicamos con ustedes para contarles del corte de luz que ha afectado a muchas zonas de la capital, lo que ha interrumpido el normal funcionamiento del metro. Esto ha producido bastantes estragos, especialmente en el transporte, varias de las líneas se han visto perjudicadas desde hace varios minutos y como puede ver en imágenes, existe un colapso de personas en las calles. Al menos 380 semáforos se han visto afectados, enlenteciendo el transcurso normal de tráfico, lo cual ha creado algunos… _disturbios_ entre los transeúntes que han debido abandonar las estaciones y que en este momento, se encuentran en los paraderos esperando locomoción. También se nos ha confirmado que al menos _13 comunas_ se encuentran sin luz en estos momentos. Vamos con José Paulo en el lugar desde donde se produjo la falla, adelante José."

"Así es, cómo estás, muy buenas tardes, estamos acá en la subestación de… desde donde se registró lo que causó el masivo corte de luz. Según fuentes oficiales, todo esto fue ocasionado por una falla que provocó una pequeña explosión en el transformador de medida de energía, sumado a la caída de un árbol sobre la red eléctrica en otra zona de la ciudad. En estos momentos se encuentran trabajando para reponer lo más pronto posible los servicios de energía. Muchos vecinos se han reunido alrededor como puedes ver, nos contaban que la explosión se escuchó muy fuerte, a varias cuadras a la redonda, algunos testigos que pasaban por aquí en el momento del fallo comentaron cosas, muy interesantes, sobre una supuesta sombra que _aterrizó_ sobre el transformador, para luego saltar y perderse entre los techos de las casas. La empresa ha comentado…"

Un doctor que estaba viendo aquella noticia, apagó el televisor y negó con la cabeza lentamente, como si no tuviese suficientes problemas y ahora debía añadir el corte de electricidad. El mundo parecía haberse vuelto de cabeza. Con un suspiro bajó la mirada y observó por enésima vez las fichas de los últimos pacientes recientemente ingresados.

No sabía bien que era lo que padecían, aquel brote de locura era un tema muy reciente y extrañamente poco comentado, lo único que conocía sobre ella eran aquellas condenadas manchas que aparecían en una primera fase y la extrema agresividad que tras un par de días mostraban, la cual se presentaba luego de un breve período de inconsciencia. Aún con la puerta cerrada le llegaba el sonido de algunos gritos. La cantidad de personas con los primeros síntomas había ido aumentando desde las últimas dos semanas y aún le sorprendía que los medios se mantuvieran en silencio. Suspiró pesadamente, sin saber qué hacer con esto. Parecía el fin del mundo, como el comienzo de esas películas de terror que tanto gustaban a su hija, incluso estaba a punto de creerse las teorías locas que estaban circulando a través de las redes sociales.

El sonido de cristales rotos y muebles moviéndose llamó su atención… en la ciudad mientras tanto, entre la gran multitud de gente buscando llegar a sus lugares de destino, varias personas se movían con paso torpe, siendo empujados por el resto, algunos, los peores, se desmayaban en plena vía pública. En otros lugares del mundo, la escena se repetía de forma muy similar o peor. Todo esto ocurría bajo la vigilancia constante de ojos invisibles, y las sombras se removieron…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desconocido para todos, la cuenta regresiva estaba llegando a su fin, así como el futuro, al tanto que el grupo se reunía y entraba al parque sin sospecha alguna, buscando una zona silenciosa, vacía y con pasto abundante; algo difícil un día sábado de vacaciones de verano. Mientras caminaban, Alice notó a Marie más callada de lo habitual, así que se acercó a ella.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Ah? Oh, sí, ¿por qué?

Alice entrecerró los ojos sin apartarlos de ella, y acercó ligeramente el rostro a la otra.

— Tienes toda la apariencia de que algo te preocupa, ¿es por…? ya sabes, ¿eso?

— ¡No, no! Claro que no, bueno, un poco, sólo… —tragó, mirando hacia el suelo mientras jugueteaba con los dedos—. Recordé algo que me sucedió ayer en la noche, no te había contado ¿verdad? Me volvió a dar una de esas parálisis del sueño y estaba ese tipo, la sombra con sombrero mirándome fijamente, aunque esta vez se veía más sólido, y escuché estas voces raras susurrando " _casi allí_ ". No pude volver a dormir y esta noche me dio miedo de que sucediera otra vez, así que no descanse bien.

Alice apretó los labios en una mueca. ¿Por qué a veces el mundo parecía tener una vendetta personal contra su amiga? Como si su propia familia denigrando sus logros y bajándole la autoestima no fuera suficiente, sufría horribles parálisis del sueño y luego ocurría lo de Emilia… aunque la relación que mantenía con esta no le agradaba desde el principio, demasiado obsesivo, aunque no podía meterse en eso. A veces una parte de ella deseaba ser un sol que alejara todas las penas de sus seres queridos, trayéndoles cosas felices, pero la otra sabía bien que era un sueño tonto e infantil y que la realidad era cruel, lo único que podía hacer por ahora, era apoyarla y aconsejarla.

— Deberías tomar una siesta cuando regreses, si mal no recuerdo me habías dicho que no te sucede en el día, además tu cuerpo necesita descansar — hizo una breve pausa antes de añadir, entrecruzando su brazo con el de ella —. También recuerda que tienes todo mi apoyo, si quieres hablar de _eso_.

Su amiga asintió, entonces la atención de ambas fue desviada hacia Michelle, quien había encontrado un lugar ideal en el cual se acomodaron, sentándose sobre una buena porción de pasto a la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

— Oigan, ¿alguna notó que en las noticias apenas y hablan sobre esa enfermedad rara que anda por el mundo? — preguntó Fran repentinamente, todavía un poco preocupada desde esa mañana.

— Yo estuve investigando y en un video que encontré, se menciona que esto ya había ocurrido, extrañamente siempre es antes o durante una guerra… lo más perturbador es que pareciera aumentar su fuerza con cada aparición — comentó Alice, acercando el cuerpo hacia delante y casi susurrando la última parte, como buscando darle una sensación de mayor misterio del que ya tenía.

Se sentía feliz de que todas estuvieran reunidas, con los diferentes caminos que cada una estaba siguiendo, aquella podía ser la última vez, así que quería que fuera memorable y qué más inolvidable que una conversación interesante… bueno, al menos para ella lo era.

— Cuando estaba subiendo al autobús, vi a una señora comportarse muy violentamente — comentó Emilia, estremeciéndose ligeramente ante el recuerdo.

— ¡Yo igual! — Exclamó Michelle de pronto, tras lo cual se encogió de hombros— Aunque como no sé nada de esa enfermedad no le di importancia. Hace tiempo que no veo noticias, es que llego cansada del trabajo.

— Pues un tipo se cruzó en la calle cuando mi papá iba manejando —murmuró Marie, poniendo la mano sobre su barbilla.

— Yo también vi algo mientras iba en el autobús…

— Oigan… me están asustando — gimoteó Fran, encogiendo el cuerpo y tomando el brazo de Michelle.

— Lo siento, es que como muy pocas veces ocurre algo interesante en este país. Bueno, también estuvo ese sismo el otro día y la granizada en pleno verano… oh, ya me entienden.

— Oigan cambiando de tema — comenzó Fran, deseando animarse y olvidar la razón de sus temores—. ¿Cómo les ha tratado la vida?

— Sobreviviendo la universidad, con dieta para mejorar la salud y aún soltera — contestó Michelle, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Yo por mi parte estoy pensando en cuantos gatos voy a tener —bromeó Alice, codeando a su amiga.

— Si ya te llegará el momento a ti y a la Michi — replicó Marie, echándose hacia delante y riendo.

— Hm. No lo sé, es sólo que con los ejemplos que he visto en mi familia… —Alice se encogió de hombros, observando el pasto con la mirada perdida —. Además, el amor es un sentimiento demasiado volátil y difícil de manejar, ya tengo suficiente con las pruebas, trabajos, presentaciones y exámenes de la universidad.

— Tu problema es que piensas demasiado, si me permites la intrusión, no es malo que te informes a fondo de todo lo que te interesa y analices las situaciones… ¡pero haces también eso con los sentimientos!, eres demasiado fría y lo ves todo con tecnicismos —opinó Michelle con voz seria y las cejas en alto —. Pareciera que quieres protegerte de algo con todo eso de "manejar" emociones, ¡estos se viven chica!

— Lo sé... pero bueno, quien sabe lo que nos depara el futuro ¿eh?, ningún karma espero — rio mientras trataba de quitarle peso al asunto.

— ¿Quizá no sea tu destino conocer a alguien ahora? O algo así, porque no estas preparada y eso — conjeturó Fran con algo de duda.

— No creo en el destino — declaró Alice rápidamente, finalmente alzando la mirada al tanto que fruncía el ceño—, le quita toda la responsabilidad a las personas por sus acciones, lo que existe es la causa y efecto. Y aún si existiese eso llamado destino sería aún peor, pues le quita toda posibilidad de elección a la persona, pues siempre estuvo "destinada" a eso, generalmente para el bien del resto que puede vivir con libre elección, mientras el _**pobre desgraciado**_ debe sufrir las consecuencias del azar —continuó con seriedad y desdén ante la idea—. Pero no existe, lo que llaman destino solo es la consecuencia desagradable de lo que haces, cuya única finalidad es culpar a una fuerza externa de tus desaciertos.

— Sinceramente no te sigo — admitió Michelle a su lado, aclarando poco después —. Quiero decir, entiendo lo de causa y efecto y que no crees en el destino, pero la explicación de por qué es peor y eso…

— Oh, lo siento, quizá me fui por las ramas. Simplemente que no me convence lo de fuerzas superiores obligándote a seguir un camino para el supuesto "bien común", no me parece justo ni creíble, además de ir contra el libre albedrío, por eso no creo en él y aún si existiese, ojalá nunca me deba someter a ello, no me gustaría terminar como Virginia del *Décimo Reino.

— No entendí tu referencia.

— Oh, bueno, como Ash de Evil Dead — repitió Alice, ante el silencio de su amiga solo suspiró—. Te falta ver clásicos amiga mía. Solo agradece que no existe, la situación actual en que me encuentro, ya sea amorosa o cualquier otra, es únicamente consecuencia de alguna de mis decisiones —finalizó con una sonrisa, sin notar las miradas confundidas de sus amigas.

— Okey… ¿Y el resto que cuentan?

Continuaron hablando sobre varios asuntos triviales, antes de aburrirse para volver de forma inevitable al tema inicial.

— Me pregunto de donde vendrá esa enfermedad, ojalá desaparezca pronto — murmuró Fran con preocupación.

— Sobre eso y con lo que he investigado… como saben, me gusta conjeturar cómo seguirá la historia según los eventos y las conexiones cuando estoy ociosa…—Comenzó Alice, acomodándose en su puesto.

— Siempre con tus historias y conjeturas — rio Michelle mientras meneaba la cabeza.

— He tenido mucho tiempo libre estas vacaciones —replicó Alice, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia el lado— y sí, mi diversión es crear historias-conjeturas, aunque puedo estar exagerando ¿ok? No soy una especialista de teorías como el caos o cosas así. Retomando lo anterior, si vemos esta enfermedad, carece de origen y conexión con cualquier suceso de la historia, simplemente aparece y se va, sin ninguna explicación…

— ¿Y cuál es tu hipótesis? — interrumpió Emilia.

En éste puntos todos estaban interesados, pues cuando Alice se metía de lleno en un tema podía crear cosas bastante interesantes. Pero con los eventos de aquel día, todas estaban aunque sea algo intrigadas y hasta ahora, ella parecía ser la única en haber investigado en internet para saber más de lo que decían en la televisión. Esto por supuesto encantó a la cuestionada, hinchando su orgullo de contadora de historias como se autodenominaba, por lo cual le dio más producción a su relato.

— Lo que yo saco en conclusión es que… sea lo que sea que esté produciendo esto, aún no se muestra en todo su poder, la enfermedad podría formar parte de algo más grande, algo que _puede_ ser inteligente y ha esperado el momento para atacar…—susurró Alice, haciendo un silencio oportuno para mantener el suspenso, tras lo cual sonrió, continuando en voz jovial—. Pero esto es sólo una teoría loca. Incluso a mí me parece descabellada, como una historia Loveftcraniana o algo así. Ni que fuera a liberarse Cthulu de R'lye sobre ésta tierra, para traer la locura y destrucción al mundo. Ya saben, mi mente a veces se desborda para el lado de lo increíble, ¡por eso hice otra teoría más lógica!, pero era menos interesante de contar así que preferí comenzar con esta.

Todas estaban mirándola fijamente en silencio, lo cual la incomodó. Francisca fue la primera en reponerse:

— ¿Cómo… alienígenas o algo así?

Alice simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— Como dije, es sólo una suposición producto de mi mente, no deben tomarlo **tan** en serio como si fuera ley o palabra divina, por otro lado, mi segunda teoría se enfoca más en los gobiernos poderosos. Quizás descubrieron un virus y lo usan para disminuir la población o es producto de una mutación de una enfermedad preexistente como la rabia, después de todo, con tanto antibiótico se han producido varias mutaciones que producen resistencias a los medicamentos en varias enfermedades; este podría ser uno de esos casos.

— Pues eso sonó a una historia que contaría Dross** — comentó Michelle, dándole un codazo a Alice, quién la empujó de vuelta riendo.

La invisible cuenta regresiva llegó a cero en aquel instante.

Repentinamente una fuerte sirena se dejó oír, extrañando al grupo que comenzó a ver hacia todos lados, preguntándose qué sucedía. Duró poco, tras lo cual le siguió un momento de silencio, entonces se escuchó un sonido extraño y retumbante, el cual se asemejaba al sonido de una trompeta metálica amplificada pero que provenía de todas partes. A los treinta segundos aproximadamente tras el inicio del misterioso sonido, comenzó a temblar con algo de fuerza, tirando hojas y ramas sobre el grupo que, al no poder permanecer en pie, se encontraba agachado y protegiendo sus cabezas.

Finalmente todo terminó y el silencio volvió a reinar.

— Vaya, menos mal no fue como la otra vez que sobrepasó los 8 grados — suspiró aliviada Fran.

— Pero ¿qué está sucediendo? — preguntó Michelle, intentando mantener la calma.

Casi todo el grupo estaba asustado. Emilia agarraba con fuerza la mano de Marie, mientras Alice se aferraba al brazo que quedaba libre de su amiga.

— Pon la radio — recomendó simplemente Alice.

— ¡Si! Quizás digan que sucedió, esa sirena estaba tocando antes del temblor… y esa, cosa que sonó después — agregó Fran con grandes ojos nerviosos.

Michelle sacó su celular y comenzó a avanzar de estación en estación, pero la mayoría transmitía sólo estática, finalmente halló una que se mantenía:

 _… extraño sonido que según fuentes, están apareciendo por todo el mundo …(estática)… en lo que parece ser un gran grupo de gente agresiva (estática) nuevo estado de la enfermedad, lo mismo se reporta en otros países como: Brasil, Uruguay (estática) Alemania, Estados Unidos (estática)… de los cuales no se tiene contacto… en la… Consejo ha transmitido que (estática)… declarado estado de emergencia… se pide a la gente que no abandone sus domicilios y espere nuevas indicaciones…_

Finalmente la débil señal se cortó. Cuando alzaron la vista, cada una estaba tan pálida como un fantasma. Repentinamente una explosión se escuchó cerca de allí, sobresaltándolas y provocando un débil grito en algunas.

— ¿Q–que h–hacemos? — tartamudeó Emilia temblando.

— Reunirnos con nuestras familias, pero primero buscar un lugar seguro, la casa de Fran es la más cercana ¿no es así? — Explicó Michelle con tanta seriedad como pudo mientras tomaba el liderazgo del grupo, pues ella también estaba al borde del pánico—. Saldremos por la entrada lateral, el ruido viene de la avenida principal donde está el metro y no se escucha nada bonito.

Lentamente y con inseguridad marcharon hacia la segunda entrada. El parque estaba rodeado por rejas altas, así que en un momento dado, tras ganarle la curiosidad al miedo, se acercaron a la avenida principal para investigar y lo que vieron allí las dejó heladas.

El caos se había desatado en las calles de la ciudad. Gente corría sin dirección alguna, muchas de ellas presentaban extrañas manchas negras en la piel e intentaban atacar a las personas normales. Un estruendo las sobresalto y observaron atónitas como un automóvil se deslizaba sin control, chocaba contra un grupo de vehículos accidentados y finalmente saltaba en el aire, dando dos vueltas contra el pavimento antes de detenerse. Humo se elevaba en varias direcciones hacia el horizonte y los gritos desgarradores de la gente, que hendían el aire como cuchillas, mezclándose con una lejana sirena de alarma, fueron opacados unos segundos cuando al menos tres helicópteros sobrevolaron la zona. Parecía la escena de una película del fin del mundo, pero eso increíblemente no era lo peor: unas extrañas criaturas rondaban por la calle, dando grandes saltos e intentando agarrar a quienes huían, al parecer para contaminarlas. Eran altas y extremadamente delgadas, sus brazos llegaban al suelo, mientras en sus rostros solo existían dos ranuras que hacían las veces de ojos y despedían destellos rojos. Por otro lado, su color y textura recordaba mucho a cómo debía verse el petróleo.

— Tienes que estar bromeando — murmuró aterrorizada Emilia.

Apenas podían moverse, congeladas por el terror y con sus piernas temblándoles al punto que se sentían desfallecer. Aquello no podía ser real, en la vida real ese tipo de cosas no podía existir ¿verdad? Mientras se consolaban con la idea de que todo era una ilusión, vagamente se percataron de que el ambiente se estaba oscureciendo: el día se hacía noche. Era asfixiante, como si una boca enorme estuviera devorando el planeta, el sol, todo. Se estremecieron e intentaron marcharse de allí, sin embargo, un grito a sus espaldas las hizo voltear y volvió a congelarlas por la conmoción. Unas personas corrían en su dirección, los cuales eran perseguidos por "infectados". Cuando creyeron estar viendo su fin inevitable, el suelo cedió bajo ellas haciéndolas caer en un abismo oscuro, donde el único sonido eran sus gritos.

* * *

 **Notas.**

*The 10th Kingdom (El Décimo Reino), novela de Fantasía escrita por Kathryn Wesley (Kathryn Rusch y Dean Wesley) con miniserie producida el año 2000, bajo el mismo nombre.

**Dross Rotzank, famoso youtuber de habla hispana cuyo canal se especializa en videos de misterio y terror con fines de entretención.


	3. 2 ¡¿Qué estamos dónde!

**Capítulo 2**

 **¡¿Qué estamos dónde?!**

Fëanor estaba decidido a quemar las naves con forma de cisne, la locura brillaba en sus ojos como la llama de un incendio fuera de control. Sus hijos simplemente lo observaban, algunos apoyándolo, otros sin atreverse a desafiarlo como había hecho el mayor, o vagamente idos desde hacía varios días — el cantante y los gemelos mayoritariamente, lo cual preocupaba al mayor, quien no entendía que les ocurría.

De pronto un gran y grueso libro apareció en el cielo, cayendo sobre la cabeza del padre. Maedhros y Maglor, en ese entonces aún llamados Maitimo y Makalaurë, se acercaron algo cautelosos, recogiendo el primero aquel objeto extraño. Era pesado — Fëanor no parecía haberse recobrado del golpe aún—, de tapa dura y en letras doradas se leía **_"Pequeño Gran Diccionario"_** , los hermanos se miraron entre sí, preguntándose en primer lugar por qué un libro llevaría un nombre tan contradictorio y segundo: ¿de dónde venía?

— Ugh! ¿Qué, en toda Arda, es esa monstruosa cosa? ¿Acaso lo enviaron los Valar? — siseó un furioso Fëanor ya recuperado.

— Lo dudo padre, esto no se parece a nada que haya visto antes, la forma en que apareció, casi… no parece de Arda — replicó Maedhros sorprendido, al tanto que investigaba entre las páginas del extraño libro cuyas palabras, a diferencia del título, no lograba comprender.

Como si hubiesen escuchado sus palabras, películas, casetes, linternas, un reproductor de DVD, una PC y otra veintena de libros, aparecieron de la nada y cayeron al suelo. Hubo un gran revuelo entre los atónitos Noldor, quienes intentaron no ser golpeados por tan extraños objetos. La mayoría tuvo suerte y solo sufrieron algunas magulladuras por el impacto de algunos libros u objetos livianos, los menos afortunados yacían en el suelo, aturdidos y con fuertes dolores de cabeza. Casi todo aquello fue dejado atrás, olvidado o quemado en aquella bahía junto a los barcos, sin embargo Maglor, bajo la mirada confusa de su hermano mayor, decidió conservar para sí el libro que había golpeado a su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luna se alzó en lo alto por primera vez cuando el segundo grupo de Noldor llegó a las tierras de Beleriand. Luego de sufrir grandes penurias cruzando el Helcaraxë, se sentían aliviados de por fin haber llegado a las tierras del Este y se permitieron, al menos por un momento, simplemente disfrutar del verdor de la tierra, aprovechando de alimentarse con los frutos de un bosquecillo cercano. Fingolfin se hallaba hablando con su hijo Fingon, quien observaba las extensas tierras delante de ellos, mientras a sus espaldas el resto descansaba, reponiéndose del largo, frío, peligroso y extenuante viaje.

Fingon elevó su rostro para admirar la luna nuevamente, cuando se percató de tres objetos que aparecieron de la nada. Estos eran pelotas de distinto tipo: una de basquetbol, la segunda de voleibol y la última de fútbol, aunque aquello él lo desconocía. Apenas hubo tiempo de reaccionar. La primera cayó sobre Fingolfin, la segunda sobre un guardia a unos metros y la última por poco le dio al propio Fingon, quien al verlo venir alcanzó a hacerse a un lado.

— ¡P–pero qué-! —Exclamó Fingolfin perplejo, mientras se sujetaba adolorido la cabeza y observaba con precaución el objeto esférico a sus pies— ¿qué ha sido eso?

— Aparecieron de la nada, lo vi — aseguró su hijo, aún conmocionado por aquel extraño evento, recogiendo lo que casi le golpeó para examinarlo—, parecen ser pelotas de algún tipo… muy peculiares.

— Y dolorosas — agregó desconcertado el otro, acariciando la zona golpeada—, será mejor que nos deshagamos de ellas, no pueden traer nada bueno… y pregunta a ese joven guardia si se encuentra bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luthien bailaba en el bosque, disfrutando los destellos de la luna reflejadas en las gotas de agua, atrapadas por las hojas y pétalos de diversas plantas tras la lluvia del día, cuando un extraño peine de plástico cayó del cielo, aterrizando sobre un charco a unos metros delante de ella. Curiosa lo cogió y secó, llevándoselo a su madre más tarde, quién en ese momento se encontraba acompañada de Galadriel. Melian lo tomó e inspeccionó minuciosamente antes de preguntar:

— ¿Has encontrado más de estas cosas?

Luthien negó con la cabeza. Galadriel tardó unos segundos antes de consultarle.

— Cayó del cielo ¿no es así? —al verla afirmar agregó—. Esto me recuerda a un hecho sucedido la noche en que llegamos, unas extrañas esferas cayeron del cielo y no sólo eso, según contaron mis primos, un libro entre otros objetos aparecieron en similares circunstancias.

— Ya veo —murmuró Melian, pensativa—. No creo que esto sea una buena señal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Nargothrond, los enanos construían las mansiones en las grandes cavernas. Fue en esas circunstancias que una caja de cerveza cayó entre ellos al anochecer. Mientras descansaban, rápidamente descubrieron como abrirlas y comenzaron a beberlas, aprovechando de crear una alegre fiesta improvisada. Finrod apareció y como no parecían contener nada malo, decidió dejar que continuaran disfrutando tan extraña bebida; él mismo probó una, aunque no le gustó demasiado su sabor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Varios otros objetos cayeron a través del tiempo en la Tierra Media, algunos terminaron en pantanos, otros fueron hallados por hombres y les fueron otorgados nuevos usos, hasta que el tiempo hizo mella en ellos y se unieron a la basura, otros los encontraron los hobbits sufriendo destinos no muy distintos. Mientras, en el interior de estas tierras durante la primera edad, un extraño mal estaba comenzando a germinar, algo que nadie esperaba ni pudo haber imaginado jamás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marie ya no escuchaba a sus amigas, caía sola sin llegar a ningún lado, incluso había tenido tiempo de intentar sentarse en el aire y pensar. Finalmente una luz apareció en el fondo, poniéndola sobre aviso y provocando que su corazón latiera rápidamente ante el temor y la ansiedad. A este paso casi pensaba que llegaría a China, pero para su desgracia, el panorama lució mucho peor.

De pronto apareció en el cielo, a metros y metros por sobre la tierra o las montañas, por lo cual comenzó a gritar ante el pensamiento de una muerte horrible, ya no a manos de una horda de gente infectada, sino que aplastada por la gravedad. Frente a sus ojos comenzó a desarrollarse un espectáculo que pronto captó su atención por completo: la tierra cambiaba con rapidez por debajo de ella; mientras más se acercaba, más nítidas eran las escenas. Al norte vio una especie de marea de fuego consumiendo todo, después tropas peleando y entonces… ¿dragones? ¿Es en serio?... pronto pareció acercarse a lo que parecía ser un denso bosque, primero forrado por un intenso follaje verde, para luego volverse de color castaño y por último, las ramas quedaron casi desnudas y todo el sitio se cubrió de nieve.

Un viento ascendente la golpeó, dejándola ligeramente aturdida y sin aliento, pero al menos su velocidad parecía estar disminuyendo de alguna forma, lo cual no cambiaba el hecho de que siguiese cayendo, aunque a un ritmo cada vez menor. El paisaje se estabilizó, entonces volvió a la realidad de su situación y el miedo la llenó nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maglor sentía que debería estar con sus hermanos, no porque en verdad lo quisiese, sino porque era su deber. Iban a atacar Doriath al anochecer, todo intento diplomático había fallado y el juramento los estaba empujando a recuperar el silmaril a cualquier costo; debería estar con sus hermanos para apoyarlos pero hele aquí.

Siguió moviéndose por el bosque.

Maedhros le había pedido revisar, pues los guardias divisaron unas extrañas criaturas oscuras rondando alrededor. Se decía que Morgoth había creado de algún modo una nueva especie de ser, los cuales eran la causa de la "Enfermedad de la locura" que afectaba a algunos elfos, quienes por desgracia no pudieron ser curados de ninguna forma, siendo sus finales no muy comentados. Él por lo menos no había presenciado ningún caso hasta el momento, pero se rumoreaba que esas criaturas oscuras rondaban el lugar momentos antes de presentarse una víctima.

Maglor hizo una mueca, su hermano se fiaba demasiado de él. Quizás sus habilidades fueran buenas, ¡pero nunca había enfrentado a dichos seres!, ni siquiera sabía si en verdad existían o, de ser reales, cuan fuertes eran. Inclusive podía estar dirigiéndose a una trampa y no precisamente de monstruos, lo cual él creía más probable. No tendría que haberse alejado tanto de su gente ni explorar solo, probablemente debería dar la vuelta y regresar.

Repentinamente un extraño sonido retumbó a su alrededor, parecía una vibración de la atmósfera acompañada de una voz algo femenina; se puso en posición defensiva. Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que en verdad provenía de arriba, no de los lados. Alzó la vista solo para ver de reojo un bulto cayendo encima de su espalda y enviándolo a tierra con un fuerte golpe, inmediatamente después perdió la conciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marie gimoteó de dolor mientras se sentaba. A pesar de no ser una sensación agradable, estaba aliviada de sentir aquello, pues eso le decía que estaba viva ya que los muertos no sienten, al menos no que ella sepa, de todos modos, para asegurarse palpó su cuerpo antes de soltar un suspiro de alivio. ¡Era una fortuna que el suelo fuese tan blando, de lo contrario el choque podría haber sido peor! Apoyó la mano en aquel "piso", sólo para darse cuenta que tenía una textura bastante peculiar, como de ropa… suelo… blando… ropa… casi gritó cuando bajó la vista y encontró un cuerpo. Se levantó rápidamente y retrocedió, intentando controlar el latir de su corazón, esperó un rato y al no ver movimiento de aquella persona, temió lo peor.

" _Oh mierda mierda mierda maté a alguien fue un accidente lo juro ¡aaaaahhhhh! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hagooooooo?!"_ pensó media histérica. Se obligó a calmarse, entonces lentamente se acercó al cuerpo hasta arrodillarse a su lado, mientras que con mano temblorosa tocó su cuello como había visto hacer en las películas, y contuvo el aliento.

Tras unos segundos, sintió un leve palpitar bajo las yemas de sus dedos: _"Oh está vivo, ¡vivo! Ufff, menos mal, pero ¿Qué hago? ¿Lo doy vuelta? Pero ¿y si le hago daño? Le caí con todo mi peso sumado a algo de fuerza de gravedad... bueno, me arriesgaré supongo, no hay nada más que pueda hacer"_

Lentamente lo volteó. Era un hombre bastante joven, si tuviese que ponerle edad ella diría que alrededor de 25 años, su negra cabellera larga — lisa y de apariencia suave, sedosa y brillante, como sólo había visto en las revistas de Sedal— estaba algo congelada, por lo cual dedujo que estuvieron inconscientes un buen rato. En su frente, ya seca, se veía una gran cantidad de sangre que la hizo sentir mareada, también había en el suelo y su rostro estaba pálido. Al bajar la mirada descubrió que llevaba puesta una ropa extraña: una especie de túnica larga color azul oscuro, ajustado en la cadera con un cinturón de cuero, usaba también una armadura superior hecha de cuero con el dibujo de una extraña estrella blanca, una especie de muñequeras también de cuero, una capa, pantalones y botas largas.

Cuando lo terminó de dar vuelta, su brazo derecho cayó en una posición rara: estaba roto.

— Mierda, sí que lo dejé mal —Balbuceó, riendo nerviosa y rascándose el cuello—, me pregunto si traeré algo para vendarlo al menos.

Se acercó a su mochila y metió la mano al interior, entonces para su sorpresa, el brazo entero cayó dentro y aun así no pudo tocar el fondo. _"Pero qué…"_ , sacó su brazo y observó de cerca el objeto. No, seguía viéndose perfectamente normal, ¿pero entonces cómo…?. Volvió a meter la mano, _"Si solo encontrara un libro de primeros auxilios…"_ y como acudiendo a su pensamiento, sintió el tomo de un grueso libro; lo sacó.

— ¡Primeros auxilios! ¡Pero!... ¡No me digas que ahora tengo un bolso de Doraemon!

Su cabeza le daba vueltas aunque no parecía estar alucinando, quizá fuera todo un gran sueño, sí, seguramente se había dormido en el parque. De todos modos no podía dejar al pobre tipo ahí tirado, así que decidió no pensar en cómo había ocurrido y se puso manos a la obra. Sacó vendas y otros implementos y comenzó a trabajar lo mejor que pudo; fue mientras vendaba su cabeza tras limpiarla que descubrió sus _peculiares_ orejas. Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces…

— ¡¿Un elfo?!... definitivamente debo estar soñando, pero los sueños no duelen… ¿Dónde rayos estoy? ¿Y dónde estarán las demás? ¿Qué mierda está pasando…? ¿Acaso estoy enloqueciendo?

Tras terminar de "jugar" a la enfermera y abrigarse del frío que comenzaba a sentir, se sentó esperando a que despertara. Al no suceder nada durante las primeras horas, comenzó — para su vergüenza, pero no podía contener su curiosidad más tiempo— a registrarlo. Lo que más le gustó fue la espada que halló tirada en la nieve cerca del cuerpo del elfo, la empuñadura ricamente ornamentada era parecida a la que vio en una película de cruzadas. Admiró su hoja larga y algo curva, imponente y delicada a la vez, una verdadera obra maestra y empezó a practicar con ella moviéndose alrededor —y casi cortándose un pie en el proceso. Se pasó cerca de una hora tocando las peculiares orejas, sobretodo la punta suave con los dedos, extasiada e imaginando que se los quitaba para ponérselos ella y finalmente, mientras avanzaba la noche, comió un snack con un jugo.

Estaba guardando la basura cuando el chico dio muestras de despertar, gimoteó y movió los párpados; rápidamente Marie sacó un jugo natural de durazno y se acercó al herido.

Maglor lanzó un gemido quejumbroso mientras intentaba abrir los ojos, que por alguna extraña razón descubrió cerrados. Estaba completamente desorientado y le dolía la cabeza y gran parte del cuerpo ¿qué había estado haciendo? las memorias volvieron lentamente hacia él. Claro, estaba revisando los alrededores cuando "algo" cayó del cielo y aterrizó sobre su espalda. Abrió los ojos finalmente y se quedó mirando el cielo sin comprender, ¿por qué estaba oscuro y estrellado?, entonces la realidad lo golpeó. ¡El cielo! ¡Es tarde! ¡Él tenía qué—! se detuvo. En su intento por levantarse rápidamente, el mundo pareció girar a su alrededor y un dolor horrible en su brazo lo mandaron de vuelta al suelo.

— Yo que tú no me muevo demasiado, has perdido sangre y según el libro, no debes hacer movimientos bruscos.

Se giró hacia la voz, completamente alerta. Había una chica joven sentada a su lado y lo estaba mirando con grandes ojos curiosos; era claramente una Atani del pueblo de los hombres ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? La observó cuidadosamente, no se fiaba de los segundos nacidos desde la Nirnaeth Arnoediad y no comenzaría ahora, aunque por su tamaño fácilmente podría doblegarla de ser necesario, tampoco parecía ser muy fuerte; aquello lo tranquilizó. Esta vez se levantó con lentitud hasta sentarse apoyado contra un árbol, percatándose de su brazo herido e inmovilizado con un cabestrillo de tela, atada alrededor de su cuello. De pronto la muchacha le extendió un frasco.

— Es jugo —explicó, al ver su mirada de desconcierto y desconfianza—. Según el libro (al parecer) necesitas beber líquidos (bueeeeno y también un médico), además escuché que el azúcar hace bien, para que no te desmayes o algo así — al notar su incredulidad añadió, frunciendo el ceño—. No le he echado nada raro, si quieres te lo pruebo: mira.

La chica procedió a tomar un buen sorbo del frasco y con una sonrisa pequeña y confiada, volvió a extendérselo. Maglor entrecerró los ojos, pero de todas formas se relajó un poco y decidió aceptarlo, estaba demasiado mareado y no se hallaba en situación de ser obstinado, así que tomó el frasco y bebió largamente. ¡Que dulce!, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo débil y sediento que estaba. Decidió ser cortés con la muchacha, si sus intenciones fueran malas ya se habría aprovechado de su situación para matarle, robarle o llevarle con los enemigos, aun así no bajó del todo la guardia.

— Muchas gracias por ayudarme — dijo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, entonces se percató de la extraña ropa que la chica llevaba puesta.

— Es lo menos que podía hacer, después de caer encima de ti y romperte un brazo.

Maglor frunció el ceño, así que era ella la que lo golpeó.

— ¿Y cómo fue que una muchacha joven como tú cayó del cielo?

— ¡Ha! ¿Y qué voy a saber yo? — respondió frustrada mientras se cruzaba de brazos, impresionando de paso al elfo. Maglor no estaba acostumbrado a que otra gente, que no fueran sus hermanos o familiares, le hablasen de esa manera tan cercana y directa ¡y mucho menos una de los segundos nacidos!—. Yo estaba en mi ciudad escapando de gente enloquecida y… cosas raras… buscando un lugar seguro junto a mis amigas cuando ¡el suelo se abrió bajo nosotras! Ni siquiera sé dónde fueron a parar ellas o donde estoy yo — agregó Marie con pesar, mirando el suelo e intentando alejar los malos recuerdos y el miedo que quería volver a emerger.

— ¡Eres de otro mundo! —exclamó Maglor en shock, olvidando cualquier aprensión y acercándose a ella con fascinación y la mente llena de preguntas. Nunca había pensado realmente que existiera otra Arda, como había sugerido antaño su hermano al examinar el extraño libro que cayese del cielo, caer como esa chica había comentado que le sucedió también ¿estarían allí los Valar? ¿Cómo sería?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Me puedes decir por favor dónde estoy? En serio, la curiosidad me está matando.

Maglor parpadeó confundido por el uso de palabras — ¿todos los segundos nacidos hablarían tan ligeramente de la muerte? —, y ante aquella situación en la que él nunca pensó que iba a encontrarse.

— En la Tierra Media, en Beleriand específicamente.

La vio parpadear varias veces mientras palidecía, casi creyó que iba a desmayarse cuando su repentino grito por poco lo hace caer hacia el lado.

— ¡¿Qué estamos dónde?!

Tardó un momento en tranquilizarse, hasta que finalmente se sentó, aun visiblemente conmocionada.

— Wow…. Simplemente…. Increíble…

— Parecieras reconocer el nombre — indagó cauteloso, pues no quería que le volviesen a gritar en su sensible oído. Ella se lo quedó mirando, indecisa.

— Bueno… eh… este… ahm… como decirlo… ehh…eehhh…— Marie tartamudeó nerviosa, mientras Maglor empezaba a perder visiblemente la paciencia— ¿Me creerías si te digo que en mi mundo todo esto está escrito en un libro de fantasía? — dijo finalmente al ver la cara de irritación del elfo.

— Antes de todo esto te habría dicho que estás demente…— respondió lentamente el elfo, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo la nariz— pero entonces caíste del cielo, así que _supongo_ que te daré el beneficio de la duda.

— Gracias, creo —expresó la chica, sonriendo ligeramente por aquel gesto de la nariz del elfo que le recordó a Alice, pues ella también lo hacía cuando algo le molestaba o desagradaba, entonces sintió un dejo de melancolía y decidió cambiar de tema; ahora que lo pensaba no se había presentado—. Soy Marie, por cierto.

— Mi nombre es Maglor Fëanorion.

Marie abrió los ojos enormemente al descubrir quién era el personaje sobre el que había caído, y jugueteando con sus dedos fríos continuó.

— ¿P-puedo preguntar en que momento de la historia estamos?

— Estaba revisando los alrededores cuando me dejaste inconsciente, mis hermanos a esta hora deben encontrarse… atacando Doriath —respondió, elevando una ceja ante la peculiar pregunta— y yo debería estar con ellos.

" _Oh mierda… ¿no me digas que cambié la historia? ¡Fue un accidente! No es que yo hubiese deseado caer precisamente sobre él… en realidad, si me hubiesen dado a elegir, habría preferido caer sobre un elfo mujer bien sex— ¡no importa!"_ Se dio cuenta de que el elfo parecía disgustado, ¿sería porque no estaba allá?, o no le gustaba la idea de atacar ese lugar como sea que se llamara… ¡Ah, sí! ¡Doriath!

— ¿Estás molesto conmigo porque te retuve en este lugar y no estás en esa Doriath? — se atrevió finalmente a preguntar.

Él la miró impresionado, antes de reír como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

— Nunca pensé que alguien siquiera me preguntaría una cosa como esa… no, es simplemente que todo esto me parece ridículo, el juramento, las batallas… objetos cayendo del cielo y ahora personas… pero eso no importa en este momento, necesito ir a buscar a mis hermanos, deben estar preocupados. ¿Me puedes ayudar a levantarme?

Así lo hizo, rápidamente le pasó un largo palo que encontrara hacía un rato y con el cual había estado haciendo malabares para que se apoyase, pues se tambaleaba un poco. Al parecer sus piernas también habían sufrido un cierto daño. Caminaron en silencio, entonces Marie se detuvo un momento para mirar a su alrededor, había creído vislumbrar una bola de luz desde la esquina de su ojo, pero al no ver nada se encogió de hombros y continuó andando, siguiendo al elfo de cerca. Tras deambular largo rato a través de aquel bosque frío y desnudo, unos sonidos llamaron la atención de Maglor, quién rápidamente se escondió tras un grueso árbol, arrastrando a la chica consigo.

Al poco tiempo, dos elfos adultos aparecieron, arrastrando consigo a dos pequeños niños y abandonándolos en una cueva escondida en la nieve. Esperaron unos momentos antes de acercarse silenciosamente, allí dentro medio acurrucados estaban los infantes, elfos según pudo ver Marie. Se giró hacia Maglor.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

Lo vio morderse el labio fuertemente, indeciso, antes de decidir agarrar a uno de los pequeños.

— Los llevamos con nosotros, no son una amenaza y no encuentro justo el destino que esos soldados les impusieron, además yo... no importa, ayúdame con el otro.

Marie asintió antes de coger de la mano al pequeño que quedaba, a sus ojos no debía tener más de seis años y por un momento se preguntó si esto era parte de la historia, la cual no recordaba muy bien, sin embargo descubrió que no le importaba. Encontraba cruel dejar a esos dos pequeños morir en la intemperie y eso que no le gustaban los niños, mucho menos los bebés.

Tardaron bastante en llegar al lugar llamado… bueno, ya se le había olvidado el nombre. Comenzaba a amanecer y ella estaba terriblemente cansada, ahora sabía porque decían que los elfos eran fuertes, pues aún con sus heridas, él parecía no estar demasiado fatigado y eso que Maglor estaba cargando a uno de los niños con el brazo que le quedaba. Aunque toda esta situación tenía un lado bueno: tanto caminar le impedía sentir frío y sólo la punta de los pies y las manos no las sentía. Por fin los árboles dieron paso a un gran claro, allí estaba lo que debía haber sido esa "ciudad" o caverna… o ciudad-caverna. Notó una gran zona con tierra removida, en el cual al parecer habían arrojado los cuerpos y que estaba ya tapado, aun así, en la nieva todavía se vislumbraban huellas de la intensa masacre, de la cual solo la noche había sido testigo. El niño a su lado gimió levemente, apretujándose contra ella. _"Bueno, es obvio, éste fue su hogar hasta el día anterior"_.

Un elfo se hacía notar por sobre los otros soldados, era muy alto y su cabellera tenía el color rojo del fuego, su túnica verde oscuro estaba rasgada y la curva en su espalda lo hacía parecer preocupado… o cansado. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca parecieron ser notados por fin — lo cual sólo demostraba lo agotados que debían estar aquellos elfos. El alto, a quién Marie en seguida relacionó como el hermano mayor de Maglor, se volteó y su rostro pareció iluminarse primero con la sorpresa y la alegría —lo vio observar inmediatamente a los dos pequeños que los acompañaban, por lo cual él debía conocerlos —, seguida de la preocupación al notar las heridas de su hermano menor.

Comenzó a acercarse raudo y fue en ese momento que él le dio una mirada rápida, pero en ella Marie pudo captar impresión pura, como si fuese una anomalía o un bicho raro de un tipo que él nunca hubiese visto, y finalmente se detuvo frente a ellos.

— ¡Maglor! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Cómo no pudimos encontrarte pensamos lo peor! y ¡¿qué te ha pasado?!

Su preocupación y alivio eran notorios, y a Marie le pareció que se estaba conteniendo de abrazar con fuerza a su hermano pequeño sólo por las notorias heridas que presentaba, en cambio se cruzó de brazos y desde su altura lo miró con grandes ojos ansiosos, que lo instaban a responder a la brevedad.

— No me creerías si te lo dijera —suspiró el otro, bajando la cabeza al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? Si no hablas claro no te entenderé.

Maglor volvió a suspirar, entonces miró a su alrededor, sin fijar la vista en el mayor, mientras traspasaba el peso de un pie al otro. Finalmente comenzó a decir:

— Lo que sucedió fue que… que… — Titubeó inseguro. A su lado, Marie vio a Maedhros observar a su hermano como si éste hubiese perdido la razón o algo, parecía impresionado de que se hubiese quedado sin palabras— bueno, en resumen se podría decir que esta chica cayó del cielo y aterrizó sobre mí… — finalizó rápidamente y sin poder evitar que un nuevo suspiro lo abandonase, como si él mismo no creyera lo que acababa de decir.

La mirada de Maedhros era épica, una mezcla de preocupación con _"¿me está tomando el pelo o ya se volvió loco?"_ , tras lo cual pareció decidir cambiar de tema.

— Me alegra que hallas encontrado a los hijos menores de Dior, yo… estaba por salir a buscarlos — explicó de forma vaga, desviando la mirada hacia el lado.

— Si, justamente eso estaba por preguntarte, ¿por qué razón enviaron a estos niños al bosque? ¿Quién dio esa orden?

— Fueron los sirvientes de Celegorm y nadie dio la orden…

Maglor se detuvo un momento antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta, Marie supuso que pudo notar algo entre las palabras de Maedhros.

— ¿Dónde están nuestros hermanos?

— Celegorm, Caranthir y Curufin murieron durante la batalla —respondió Maedhros. A pesar de mostrarse firme e indiferente, Marie notó un atisbo de dolor y cansancio en sus ojos, a lo cual se sumó la culpa tras posar su mirada sobre los pequeños—. Yo… buscaré una forma de llevar a estos niños con su gente, tú deberías ir con un sanador —agregó el mayor sin mirarlo directamente.

Aunque Marie no los conocía —en persona, es decir—, sentía no sólo que Maedhros actuaba extraño, sino que a su alrededor el aire había cambiado de alguna forma. Sólo después, cuando tuviera tiempo de sacar una versión del libro de su bolso y leyera los pasajes acerca de ese momento, se daría cuenta de cuan drástico había sido el cambio accidental realizado por ella.

El niño a su lado soltó su mano para acercarse a su gemelo, quién había sido depositado en el suelo y justo en ese instante, se sintió rara.

— Oigan, estoy segura que volverse transparente no es algo bueno —murmuró, mirando sus manos.

Los dos elfos voltearon sus rostros a ella, sólo para quedarse mirándola con ojos muy abiertos, pues en efecto, Marie se estaba desvaneciendo. Pronto volvió a sentir que el suelo desaparecía y cayó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el vacío Fran y Michelle caían juntas.

Hacía tiempo que estaban en aquella situación — ¿minutos, horas?—, por lo que ya no gritaban, en cambio intentaban mantener una conversación para así no caer en la desesperación y el pánico, lo cual parecía estar funcionando. Fue entonces cuando notaron una luz que parecía provenir de debajo de ellas, iluminándolas junto con los pocos objetos que se hallaban a su alrededor.

Intentaron mantenerse juntas, pero un fuerte viento las separó momentos antes de ser tragadas por la luz.


	4. 3 Las chicas no caen del cielo

**Capítulo 3**

 **Las chicas no caen del cielo**

La verdad, ser tragado por un sauce no era la forma en que a Pippin le gustaba despertar de una siesta, era una suerte que tan extraño personaje apareciese por el camino y los ayudase. Era más grande que un hobbit pero no lo suficiente para pertenecer a la gente grande, llevaba unas botas amarillas y un sombrero con una pluma, y se hacía llamar Tom Bombadil. Justo en el momento en que se acercaron a darle las gracias, una linterna —aunque ellos por supuesto no lo sabían— apareció de la nada, cayendo sobre la cabeza de Merry al tiempo que una olla se estrellaba en medio del camino, sobresaltando al resto.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Frodo, mirando los objetos con curiosidad y sorpresa.

— No lo sé, yo me estaba preguntando el cómo esto cayó del cielo, no el qué es —respondió Merry algo molesto mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

— Vaya, ¡que malo que en vez de un objeto no fuese una chica! —bromeó Pippin, palmeando su espalda.

— No seas tonto Pip, las chicas no caen del cielo.

Justo cuando Pippin pensaba replicar que los objetos tampoco, percibió un cierto sonido proveniente de arriba y levantó la vista a tiempo para ver un gran bulto cayendo encima de él. Apenas pudo poner los brazos para recoger lo que caía sin pensarlo, siendo de paso arrastrado al suelo con él, para darse cuenta momentos después de que era una chica: Fran.

— Pues parece que ahora si —murmuró Sam perplejo, rascándose distraídamente detrás de la oreja.

Fran se quejó y, cuando se percató de que había caído sobre alguien, se levantó deprisa pidiendo disculpas. Llevaba ropa extraña para ellos y a pesar de que debía pertenecer a la gente grande, era demasiado baja. Momentos después, se escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente de unos arbustos cercanos y de entre ellos, surgió otra chica bastante desorientada, la cual sí era grande.

— ¿Estás bien Michi? — preguntó Fran, acercándose a su amiga con preocupación.

— Si caer del cielo sobre unos arbustos es estar bien. Entonces sí, estoy _**perfectamente**_ bien — respondió la morena con ironía, al tiempo que se quitaba algunas hojas y ramas de la ropa y el cabello.

Tom soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras Michelle se acercaba al ahora crecido grupo.

— Bueno, esto si que no me lo esperaba, chicas cayendo del cielo. Bueno, todos ustedes, van a venir a casa conmigo. Hay en mi mesa un cargamento de crema amarilla, panal de miel, manteca y pan blanco. Baya de Oro nos espera. Ya habrá tiempo para preguntas y contar historias seguramente interesantes mientras cenamos— esto último lo añadió mirando a las dos chicas recién llegadas— ¡Síganme tan rápido como puedan!

El grupo comenzó a correr tras él, incluyendo las dos amigas, todavía sin comprender que estaba pasando pero no deseando quedarse solas en medio de la nada. Rápidamente Tom desapareció delante de ellos cantando, mientras casi inmediatamente después cayó la noche y la neblina se alzó, por lo cual todos enlentecieron su andar, al tanto que ruidos extraños se sucedían a su alrededor. Fran entonces se acercó algo tímida hacia Pippin.

— Oye, en verdad lamento el haber caído sobre ti hace un rato — se disculpó, mirando el suelo con vergüenza.

— No se preocupe señorita, además hubiese sido peor que se estrellara contra el duro suelo. Una joven tan linda no debería pasar por ese tipo de cosas y aún si hubiese podido elegir, haría lo mismo para que no sufriese ningún daño.

Fran parpadeó varias veces ante ese comentario, y dos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente: _"¿está coqueteando conmigo?"_ y _"¿me acaba de llama linda?"_. Siempre se había considerada dentro de lo "normal", pensando en su cuerpo voluptuoso, pero lo aceptaba y en lugar de quejarse, se preocupaba de cuidar su salud y hacer ejercicio para mantenerse dentro de su peso ideal. Por otra, parte ella no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos y él había sonado como si en verdad lo creyese, casi como un hecho, así que en ese momento se sentía agradablemente perpleja. Lo que más la confundía sin embargo, era que no sabía dónde estaban, ni que había sucedido o el por qué esos hombres vestían ropas tan extrañas. Así que se despidió momentáneamente de aquel chico con una sonrisa, disminuyendo la velocidad hasta ubicarse al lado de su amiga, tras lo cual suspiró y meditó su situación.

Michelle también estaba sorprendida, sobre todo porque había logrado ubicar el lugar en el cual se encontraban, si esos hombres pequeños en verdad eran hobbits como ella suponía, estaban en la Tierra Media. ¡Pero eso era imposible! Solo era un libro ¿no?, aunque ella únicamente había visto las películas… y hacía mucho. Vio que uno se volteaba a verlas, dirigiéndose a ellas de forma cortés.

— Por cierto no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Frodo de la comarca y él es Sam.

— Yo soy Meriadoc pero pueden llamarme Merry — saludó otro con una sonrisa amigable.

— Peregrin pero todos me dicen Pippin.

— Me llamo Michelle y ella es Francisca o Fran.

Habiendo terminado las presentaciones, todos volvieron a quedar en silencio, atemorizados por los sonidos alrededor. Michelle aprovechó esa instancia para conversar con su amiga.

— Oye, ¿conoces "El señor de los anillos"? — susurró en su oído, mirando de reojo al resto para asegurarse de que no les escuchaban.

— La película un poco, vi unos fragmentos el año pasado creo, en la T.V. ¿por qué la pregunta?

— Sé que sonará a locura… pero creo que estamos en la Tierra Media, esa en la que se ubica la historia, ¡y esos son hobbits!

Fran la miró con ojos desorbitados, especialmente cuando recordó el nombre del personaje que llevaba el anillo, lo cual le fue difícil pues nunca le había interesado realmente la historia. Miró al que se presentara como Frodo por un momento, antes de volver su atención nuevamente a Michelle.

— Creo que estamos en la historia del libro, eso es seguro y como están solos, aún no llegan a ese lugar con elfos — observó Michelle en base a lo poco que recordaba de la historia.

— Pero entonces, ¿eso significa que alguien nos está leyendo ahora mismo? ¿Y cómo llegamos aquí? — cuestionó Fran mirando a todas partes, preguntándose cómo se verían o sentirían los ojos de un lector y sintiendo escalofríos de sólo pensarlo.

— No tengo ni idea… pero por el golpe que me di sé que no estamos soñando…. — respondió mientras pasaba el brazo por su hombro para acercarla y calmarla—. Intenta no mencionar lo del libro ni nada aún, vamos a acompañarlos hasta llegar a dónde está ese elfo sabio, el… bueno, ese de las cejas arqueadas, quizá entonces descubramos algo más.

Unas luces brillaron a lo lejos y pronto llegaron a una hermosa casa, donde fueron recibidos con canciones y un ambiente acogedor. Dentro una hermosa mujer les dio la bienvenida, corriendo hacia ellos y por alguna extraña razón, sintieron como el miedo, la confusión y todos esos sentimientos que las habían acompañado desde que su mundo se había vuelto de cabeza literalmente, se desvanecía al escuchar tan dulce voz como por arte de magia.

Estaban tan aleladas que ni siquiera oyeron la canción de Frodo o lo que ella decía, caminaron como en sueños hasta las sillas y se dejaron caer, solo entonces notaron lo cansadas que estaban. Cuando entró Tom parecieron salir de su ensueño, antes de entender nada fueron guiadas a una habitación aparte al de los hobbits, que contaba con una cama y unas vasijas con agua caliente donde pudieron lavarse un poco la suciedad —especialmente Michelle, quien por su caída entre los arbustos lucía un cabello lleno de ramas y hojas, que la hacían lucir como estropajo—. Fue esta última quién descubrió lo de las mochilas.

Mientras buscaba una pequeña peineta notó algo raro, su mano no alcanzaba el fondo y no había nada dentro, al mismo tiempo que se lo mostraba a Fran pensó en si encontraría algo de utilidad, entonces sacó de su interior un cepillo. Su amiga la miró con incredulidad por un momento, tras lo cual abrió el suyo y sacó un jabón.

— ¡Mira! ¡Son bolsos mágicos! ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Acaso será por este lugar? — Inquirió Fran confundida, entonces frunció el ceño y tras cavilar un momento añadió—. Ahora que lo pienso, la voz de esa mujer también parecía ser mágico, no podía deja de escucharla… ¿quizá este mundo afecto las mochilas de algún modo? ¿Cómo que les entregó poderes o algo así? — tras unos segundos añadió, nerviosa y revisándose a sí misma —. No nos habrá afectado también ¿verdad?

— No lo sé, pero me recordó a los bolsillos del abrigo del Doctor — comentó Michelle conteniendo una sonrisa.

— ¿Esa serie británica de la que me hablaste tiempo atrás?

— Si porque… ¡es más grande por dentro! — explicó divertida Michelle al tiempo que soltaba su carcajada característica. Solo ella entendió el chiste.

Tras cambiarse de ropa las chicas se sentaron a la mesa, al principio se sintieron un poco cohibidas, claramente fuera de lugar, pero tras comer y beber, una especie de alegría llenó su interior y cantaron junto a los hobbits, aún sin saber las letras de dichas canciones. En medio de aquel estado delirante, Fran pensó que en verdad ese sitio debía estar lleno de magia, quizá los habían hechizado como en los viejos cuentos, donde gente desprevenida era encantada por lo que parecían minutos pero al regresar, descubrían que fueron años, sin embargo no podía sentir miedo en su condición actual.

Tras limpiar la mesa, Baya de Oro les deseo las buenas noches y se fue. Se sentían sumidas en un sopor y apenas escucharon la conversación que sostenía Frodo con Tom, con la consiguiente canción que este último entonó. Luego de esto marcharon de vuelta a esa habitación, notando ahora que tendrían que compartir cama, aunque en ese momento no les importó. Tras acostarse y antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño, Fran susurró:

— Creo que hemos tenido algo de suerte… ojalá las demás también lo tengan…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otra vez caía, en serio eso la estaba comenzando a molestar, ¿Dónde estarían los demás?, ¿estaría bien Emilia? Una luz comenzó a brillar abajo, lejana aún, iluminando varios objetos que caían junto a ella, entonces escuchó una voz por sobre ella. Voltearse no fue cosa fácil y cuando lo logró, tardó unos momentos en ver que era Alice. Su amiga estaba varios metros arriba, pero antes de siquiera poder gritarle unas palabras, atravesó el agujero de luz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Según sus cálculos estarían a cuatro días de los puertos de Sirion, amanecía y pronto se volverían a poner en marcha. Maglor suspiró mientras observaba el horizonte, en esos momentos se encontraba junto a lo que quedaba de sus hermanos, sin embargo en aquel instante solo uno le preocupaba. Cuando volteó a verle, no pudo evitar estremecerse de nuevo ante la mirada ausente de Maedhros. Desde lo de Doriath… no, más exactamente desde lo de Fingon, se había vuelto mucho más frívolo al momento de entrar en cualquier batalla, se mostraba distante incluso de su propia familia, como si de esa manera buscara no salir herido, o tal vez para no mostrar debilidad al perder a alguien durante la lucha. Aquella barrera que él había comenzado a formar, y que a veces incluso usaba en la vida diaria, comenzaban a preocuparle. Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por un repentino sonido, cuyo origen ubicó en uno de sus guerreros, quien se agarraba su cabeza tras ser golpeada por un extraño objeto — una botella plástica—, instantes después otra cosa se estrelló a escasos centímetros de su pie —la pantalla de un computador— haciéndolo saltar.

" _No otra vez, ojalá esto no signifique nada malo. Ya tenemos bastante."_ Pensó con cansancio y preocupación. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su hermano agarrar algo al vuelo, una cierta chica a la cual reconoció en seguida.

-.-.-

Marie abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con Maedhros, quién la miraba con ojos tan sorprendidos como los que debía tener ella.

— Uhm… ¿Hola? —saludó titubeante. Parecía haber pasado bastante tiempo, pues su ropa era diferente al de la última vez y sus ojos lucían más tristes.

Él no le respondió, en vez de eso le dejo rápidamente en el suelo.

Dos elfos gemelos se acercaron a ella, parecieron analizarla con sus ojos mientras el resto, quienes se mantenían a una distancia prudente, susurraban entre sí. Pudo captar algunas frases sueltas como: _"Así que era verdad" "¿Pero cómo es que vino a caer…?" "¿Deberíamos confiar en…?"_. Maedhros comenzó a calmar los ánimos, haciendo que se dispersaran y siguieran empacando lo que faltaba para continuar la marcha. Otro elfo se acercó y en seguida reconoció a Maglor, pero antes de poder saludarle, los gemelos se adelantaron para hablarle:

— Entonces de verdad las chicas caen del cielo ¿uh?

Maglor suspiró. En los últimos años sus hermanos menores no habían dejado de burlarse de él, con cosas como que fue fácilmente derrotado por una chica voladora, o _"no te demores con más Atani que caen"_ y _"si te sigue cayendo gente encima acabarás con todas las hierbas de curación"_ …

— No bromees Amras. Saludos Marie, ha sido un tiempo.

— Pues para mí no han sido sino unas cuantas horas de caída… — comentó ella, mirando alrededor con preocupación.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Bueno… acabo de ver a mi amiga mientras caía y me preguntaba si no la habrían visto todavía — consultó con tono esperanzado.

— ¿No me digas que habrá más de ustedes? — suspiró algo exasperado Maedhros, acercándose y cruzándose de brazos, observándola desde su gran altura.

— ¿Podría ser eso de ahí? —preguntó Amros, apuntando hacia el cielo del sur.

Allí claramente se podía ver un pequeño objeto cayendo, el cual dejaba tras de sí una estela plateada.

— Esa zona es peligrosa — señaló con seriedad Maglor a su hermano mayor. Marie miro a ambos con preocupación.

— No es nuestro problema — replicó Maedhros cortante y con una mirada seria y fría, su boca cerrada en una delgada línea que expresaba disgusto. Todo en su expresión y la forma que entrecerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño al mirarle decía claramente: "Puedo imaginar lo que estás pensando; no te atrevas"

Maglor suspiró con exasperación, frotándose la cien con una mano; en verdad, los problemas últimamente parecían buscarlo. No deseaba arriesgarse por una persona a la cual ni siquiera conocía, eso podía asegurarlo, pero entonces ¿qué le diría a Marie? No iba a negar que sentía extrema curiosidad por el conocimiento de ese otro mundo desde que sus manos tocaron ese libro y sin su confianza, ella no le contaría absolutamente nada, entonces perdería por completo esta oportunidad. Finalmente alzo la vista con determinación.

— Iré a ver y me reuniré con ustedes por el camino a los puertos de Sirion.

Su hermano pareció querer debatir su decisión, claramente furioso por el brillo que ahora encendía sus ojos, pero finalmente cerró la boca, regresando a su actitud fría, casi indiferente y negó con la cabeza.

— Haz lo que quieras — murmuró hoscamente antes de alejarse.

— ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga? —preguntó Maglor a Marie, fingiendo no estar afectado por la aparente falta de preocupación de su hermano.

— Alice. Tiene el cabello castaño, ropa… bueno, diferente a la que usan todos aquí y más o menos mi altura.

Él asintió y comenzó a preparar una pequeña mochila, no quería llevar mucha carga para demorar menos, así que no se puso la armadura y sólo cargo con su espada para defensa y una simple pero dura malla de cuero, sólo en caso de encontrar algún orco.

Marie lo vio partir y sintió como una pequeña parte de su preocupación se liberaba, sólo esperaba que su amiga no se metiese en problemas hasta que llegase la ayuda. Maedhros la subió a su caballo, advirtiéndole con voz dura que obedeciese todo lo que le dijera y no diera ningún inconveniente. Se resignó ante lo que demostraba ser un viaje agobiantemente aburrido, así que sacó su celular y, ante los curiosos ojos de todos, se puso los audífonos y escuchó música.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _Odio caer, odio caer, odio caer ¡Ahh! ¡Voy a moriiiiiirr!"_

Alice veía con creciente temor como los árboles inevitablemente comenzaban a acercarse. Tenía miedo, sí, pero a la vez una creciente ola de adrenalina se desataba en su interior, haciéndola sentir como borracha. Gritó para liberar parte de la tensión pero aún estaba latente allí dentro. Las copas de los árboles estaban cerca, a sólo un palmo de distancia, entonces notó como la velocidad disminuía abruptamente, y experimentó lo mismo que al bajar por un elevador pero aumentado cinco o siete veces. Sintió como todos sus órganos se aplastaban contra la parte trasera de su caja torácica, sacándole casi todo el aire de los pulmones y provocando que casi se desmayara, entonces choco contra las ramas a una velocidad más normal y finalmente llego al suelo, tan sana y salva como se podía estar sobre un tupido arbusto, aún sobrecogida por el hecho de que seguía viva y consciente.

Se quedó mirando el cielo un momento, temblando de la impresión, tras lo cual se levantó con dificultad, pues sus piernas no parecían muy dispuestas a sostenerla en un principio, mientras que su espalda y tórax le dolían tras estamparse tan duramente contra las ramas. Luego de salir se sentó sobre una roca y evalúo sus heridas, por fortuna sólo eran algunos rasguños y moretones, así que supuso que iba a estar bien tras descansar un momento, aunque le parecía increíble estar completa y sin lesiones graves después de tal caída, un verdadero milagro pensó, mientras se frotaba los brazos intentando calmarse. Sacudió distraídamente las hojas y ramas de su ropa y cabello, peinando un poco éste último y más serena, observó a su alrededor.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?, mientras caía estaba segura de haber visto a su amiga, pero al parecer no habían aterrizado juntas.

— ¿Chicas? ¿Hoolaaaa? —llamó insegura, con voz temblorosa.

Esperó un rato sin resultado, al parecer estaba sola.

De pronto se dio cuenta de algo y quiso golpearse la cabeza —lo cual hizo, contra el tronco de un árbol al lado suyo—, ¿la razón?: según todos los libros, videojuegos y películas que había visto, si te hallabas sola, en medio de un bosque y no tienes ni idea de cómo llegaste allí o donde está dicho bosque… no quieres andar gritando tu posición a medio mundo, quién sabe qué tipo de psicópata se podría hallar por los alrededores. Y después de lo que había visto en las calles de su ciudad… incluso si aparecía un perro en dos patas con corbata de lazo, un machete y sonrisa macabra le parecería normal.

Alzó la vista y se quedó observando la luz titilante del sol, atravesando el espeso follaje por sobre ella, entonces le gruñó el estómago e hizo una mueca, no comía desde la mañana y digamos que ella era buena para comer. Comenzó a abrir su mochila, para ver si por casualidad había metido alguna barra de chocolate por imposible que pareciese, cuando se detuvo. Observó durante lo que le pareció una media hora la oscuridad en el interior de su mochila, desde el cual incluso le llegaba un aire frío y cuando pasó la primera impresión, metió el brazo hasta el fondo, el cual no tocó.

— ¡Pero que mierda! Acaso es… ¿una especie de portal ínter-dimensional o algo así…? ¡Esto es completamente ilógico! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! Ugh. Si no fuera por el dolor diría que estoy soñando, pero si no es así, ¿cómo es que esta cosa se volvió un _hammerspace_ a la cartoon? ¡O el equivalente al bolsillo del Doctor!… definitivamente la realidad y la lógica se fueron por el retrete hoy día — comentó con incredulidad, rascándose distraídamente la cabeza mientras trataba inconscientemente de buscar una explicación medianamente lógica para evitar enloquecer; necesitaba tener el control de algún modo —. No sé qué me sorprende más: caer de un parque al cielo de un bosque y sobrevivir dicha caída, o que mi mochila ahora tenga una dimensión de bolsillo propia.

Volvió a meter la mano para buscar comida y tocó algo dentro de aquella nada, al sacarlo se sorprendió al descubrir que había agarrado una barra de chocolate. Se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que por el momento no cuestionaría su suerte y se comió la mitad del chocolate, después sacó un sándwich con un jugo y cuando se sintió satisfecha, guardó la basura junto a lo que sobró. Hecho esto, se dedicó a observar su alrededor con inquietud, ¿debería moverse? ¿Hacia dónde?, a juzgar por la posición del sol era más de mediodía y no quería que la encontrara la noche allí sola. Finalmente decidió subir a un árbol y ver donde podría hallar gente.

Nunca en su vida había escalado árboles y lo peor es que sus manos tendían a sudar mucho, sólo esperaba que el ejercicio en el gimnasio le fuera de alguna utilidad, pues no encontraba otra solución; busco uno que tuviera ramas bajas y comenzó. Su corazón latía rápido tanto por el esfuerzo como por el temor de caerse, además las suelas de sus zapatillas no eran precisamente hechas para agarrarse y su lisura solo le traía problemas. Al fin logró subir lo suficiente como para mirar a su alrededor y la vista la dejó sin aliento. Verdes de distintas tonalidades y un límpido cielo azul como no había visto siquiera en el campo del sur la recibieron, nunca pensó que podría ver algo así fuera de las películas o fotos editadas. Sin perder más tiempo se sentó en la rama y sacó una brújula, hacia el sur sólo habían árboles y más árboles, pero al norte se veía algo parecido a humo y, si la vista no le fallaba, en esa dirección vislumbraba unos edificios. Satisfecha, decidió que la mejor dirección era el norte, ahora… ¿cómo se suponía que iba a bajar? Tras varios raspones y resbalarse, quedando con el corazón en un puño pensando que iba a caer y morir, logró llegar nuevamente al suelo, decidiendo que evitaría a toda costa volver a hacer eso de nuevo.

Luego de beber un gran trago de agua se puso en camino.

Lo malo de las alturas es que lo que se veía cerca bien podía estar muy lejos, así que el atardecer la descubrió todavía en ninguna parte, lo cual la frustraba. Haciendo uso de una técnica que vio en un documental de la tele en su niñez, descubrió que quedaban más o menos dos horas de luz, sin tomar en cuenta las elevaciones que podían adelantar la llegada de la oscuridad; debería darse prisa y buscar un refugio. En eso pensaba cuando los arbustos a su derecha comenzaron a moverse, Alice esperó que fuese un animal, pero lo que salió de ellos resultó por lejos peor.

Era como un hombre pero mucho más feo y deforme, estaba cargado con una cimitarra y una armadura ligera de cuero. La chica tragó saliva e hizo una mueca al llegarle el horrible hedor que expelía ese… lo que fuese… unos movimientos en los arbustos detrás de… "Mauro el apestoso" ella decidió llamarle, indicaron que venían más. En cuanto él la vio soltó una risa, moviendo la cimitarra amenazadoramente en su dirección, y habló con una voz aguda y disonante.

— Vaya, vaya, ¿qué está haciendo una jovencita sola por estos lugares? Y justo estábamos mencionando que era la hora de detenerse a por un bocadillo.

Eso sólo significaba una cosa.

Corrió hacia delante *como alma que lleva el diablo, sin importarle las ramas que golpeaban su cuerpo con dureza al atravesarlas, eso era lo de menos, en lo que debía fijarse era en no tropezar o sería su sentencia de muerte, y digamos que ella aún no deseaba abandonar esta vida. Los pasos parecían acercase más de lo que quería así que aceleró, sin importarle los tirones dolorosos en los músculos de sus muslos junto a los de su costado, entonces los árboles dieron paso a una zona despejada y… un barranco.

No alcanzó a detenerse y cayó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Maglor no le gustaba aquella zona, había encontrado señales que delataban la presencia de orcos mientras se acercaba a donde cayera la otra chica, solo esperaba no llegar tarde. Se secó el sudor de la frente y miró hacia abajo, aún le faltaba un poco más para salir de aquella ladera, era el camino más directo y no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo, si los orcos llegaban antes que él…

Escuchó un sonido por encima de él y se dio la vuelta justo en el momento en que algo chocaba contra su cuerpo, provocando que rodara hasta una cornisa. Cuando finalmente se detuvo suspiró con alivio, pues más abajo la ladera terminaba abruptamente en una caída de un par de metros, tras el cual se aterrizaba en un pantano no demasiado profundo. La caída no era menor y en lo posible prefería evitar accidentes. Se enfocó en el presente, había terminado boca arriba y sentía un peso por sobre él, muy posiblemente un animal. Abrió los ojos, ahogando un gemido de dolor y evitando pensar en el ligero mareo que sentía, y lo primero que vio fueron unos grandes y asustados orbes castaños; que extraño color. Al examinarlo mejor descubrió que era una chica, quien debía ser la tal Alice que vino a buscar. Ella se aferraba a su ropa como si le fuese la vida en ello y por su expresión, no era la caída lo que la había atemorizado.

Mientras se sentaban la vio mirar nerviosamente hacia arriba.

— Usted debes ser Alice —comenzó, buscando llamar su atención y usando un tono de voz suave que infundiera confianza, mezclada solo con un poco de magia para calmarla —, vine de parte de su amiga Marie a buscarle.

— ¿Marie está bien? —preguntó la chica, súbitamente interesada en él y claramente más tranquila por el poder de su voz.

— Si, está con mis hermanos, debemos reunirnos con ellos lo más pronto posible, esta zona no es segura… mi nombre es Maglor, por cierto.

La chica lo miró con ojos como platos y empezó a preguntarse la razón, cuando recordó su primer encuentro con Marie, ¿no había dicho algo de un libro donde salía la historia de Tierra Media?, entonces ella debía reconocerlo. De pronto la chica pareció espabilarse y con un sobresalto exclamó:

— Entonces esos tipos feos con los que me encontré y que me estaban persiguiendo ¡eran orcos!

Él se tensó.

— ¿Qué tan cerca estaban?

Ni siquiera tuvo que responderle, pues pronto bajaron resbalando por la tierra suelta ocho orcos, Maglor sacó su espada y con un movimiento brusco tiró a la chica hacia la pared de la ladera.

— No te muevas de allí.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 ***Salir como alma que lleva el diablo:** frase que significa salir o huir con gran precipitación y alocamiento, con mucho miedo, como si el alma de uno fuese perseguido por el mismo diablo para llevárselo al infierno.


	5. 4 Tensión en dúo

**Capítulo 4**

 **Tensión en Dúo**

Cuando finalmente dejó de dar dolorosas vueltas por el suelo, se dedicó rápidamente a revisar sus lentes, ¿Cómo lograría sobrevivir con una vista tan mala como la suya? Afortunadamente no parecían haber recibido ningún daño, lo cual la alivió enormemente; sólo entonces notó que estaba encima de alguien. Miró hacia el frente y fue recibida por unos ojos plateados que parecían tener brillo propio; que extraño color. Su mente regresó a aquellos que la perseguían, pero al escuchar el nombre de su amiga regresó su atención a aquel hombre, distrayéndose y relajándose por algún motivo, olvidando un momento el peligro. Se animó al saber que Marie estaba bien, al parecer se hallaba con los hermanos de- de… ¡¿Maglor?! Pero era imposible, debía ser una broma de mal gusto, ¡no podía estar en Tierra Media! ¿Cierto?

Una imagen de su infancia afloró en su mente, de ella abrazando un libro y deseando encontrar consuelo en los personajes, mientras escuchaba las peleas de sus padres, pero ni Sherlock Holmes salió ni ella entró en la historia, ¿y se suponía que ahora estaba en Tierra Media? Debía ser un sueño, una alucinación o algo así, pero el claro dolor en su cuerpo seguía diciéndole lo contrario; estaba bien despierta.

Entonces hizo la relación: Tierra Media = Orcos. Cuando le advirtió ya era tarde, estaban encima de ellos, siendo observados amenazadoramente. Sin aviso él la tiró hacia la pared, indicándole con un gruñido que no se moviera, aunque ella tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Sinceramente estaba muerta de miedo, y en verdad esperaba no estarlo pronto y literalmente. La espada brillo al llegarle los últimos rayos del sol y rápidamente comenzó a balancearla con gran precisión, no parecía importarle estar en desventaja numérica, aunque tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones.

Más que pelear parecía estar realizando una danza con la espada, sus movimientos eran gráciles y armoniosos, pero lo que en verdad llamó la atención de la chica fueron sus ojos: fríos, calculadores, pero de alguna forma soñadores también, como si no se hallara completamente allí. Vislumbró ira hacia los orcos, un odio personal y bajo todas aquellas nubes frías que sólo prometían una tormenta eléctrica peligrosa, vio algo más, algo triste y moribundo. La sangre negra salpicaba el piso y el metal mientras los cuerpos caían a su alrededor, se detuvo un momento como si quisiera recuperar el aliento, cuando uno de ellos — precisamente Mauro el apestoso —, quien únicamente se hallaba herido, se levantó de un salto agarrándolo desde atrás, provocando la caída de ambos. Ahogó un grito mientras corría hacia la orillas y tras dudar un instante, finalmente se decidió a bajar hasta el corte abrupto de la ladera, aunque para su suerte a unos metros halló una escalera natural de piedra, por la cual bajó tan rápido como pudo. Allí el suelo estaba cubierto con agua turbia por el barro, la cual le llegaba un poco más arriba de los tobillos, entrando por la fina tela de las converse y mojando sus calcetines, aunque no fue en eso en lo que se fijó.

Más adelante estaba Maglor boca abajo, el apestoso orco se encontraba sobre él, apoyando todo su peso sobre el cuerpo del elfo para impedir que se levantase. Su cabeza también estaba bajo el agua y no podía alzarla para tomar aire, pues ese Mauro la tenía bien sujeta con su mano derecha. Sólo por el débil movimiento de sus brazos, buscando salir de alguna manera, le indicó que seguía con vida.

Alice se congeló en su sitio, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer?

Ella no sabía pelear, ni ocupar una espada o arma de cualquier tipo, ni siquiera podía moverse del terror que sentía. Nunca había imaginado que se encontraría en una situación semejante ¡Sólo era una chica común y _corriente_! Quería huir, hacerse una bola, esconderse y despertar de aquella pesadilla. Su instinto de supervivencia le decía que corriera mientras el orco estaba ocupado, de todos modos ni siquiera conocía a ese elfo, así que no había razón de anteponer su vida a la de él, además ¿quién decía que aquello no era más que una extremadamente vívida pesadilla? Incluso podía estar sumida en un coma. Sin pensarlo aún por completo dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras su cuerpo se preparaba para correr, pero entonces todo pensamiento desapareció cuando vio el cuerpo de Maglor dejar de moverse. Aquel elfo se había puesto en peligro al venir a buscarla y la vergüenza que afloró en su ser, rápidamente se transformó en una ira incontrolable e irracional, un fuego en su pecho el cual no lograba comprender, la única idea clara en su mente era que si él moría por su culpa, no se lo perdonaría ni en la otra vida.

Corrió hacia el orco, mientras intentaba agarrar cualquier arma de utilidad desde el interior de la mochila, ni siquiera sabía qué quería sacar pues para ese entonces, todo pensamiento coherente la había abandonado.

Algo tocó su mano y rápidamente lo extrajo, encontrando en su mano una pistola.

Más tarde no recordaría como la manejó o le quitó el seguro, pensando que nunca en su vida había visto una real fuera de la pantalla. Lo que sí aparece claramente en su memoria es a ese Mauro volteándose — seguramente para burlarse de ella o amenazarle—, y ella apuntándole sin dejar de correr para entonces disparar. Las películas eran el único lugar en que las había visto actuar, pero ni eso la preparó para el atronador sonido que la rodeó, o la fuerza del disparó que la envió hacia atrás. Afortunadamente, como la estaba sujetando con tal fuerza que hasta su mano la tenía blanca por falta de circulación, el arma no salió volando para perderse en el pantano, mientras que la bala, aún lanzada bajo tan malas circunstancias, logró casi de milagro dar justo en el pecho del orco, el cual tenía descubierto. Alice supuso más tarde que la armadura se le debió haber soltado durante la caída; en verdad había tenido suerte.

Se levantó con rapidez, chorreando agua pero sin notarlo y caminó hacia el orco; no debía confiarse. Lo encontró boca arriba, aún estaba vivo y de sus labios manaba abundante sangre negra, mientras que en sus ojos se reflejaba el terror y el odio hacia su verdugo. Una de sus manos se encontraba tapando su herida, intentando inútilmente detener la gran cantidad de sangre que salía de ella, mientras que con la otra trataba de alejarse, o tal vez recuperar su cimitarra o buscar algo con qué defenderse.

Era obvio por sus movimientos torpes que se encontraba aún en shock, seguramente preguntándose qué clase de magia acababa de ejercer, también supuso que la bala debía haber alcanzado alguna arteria por la cantidad de sangre. Sus pensamientos en ese momento eran fríos y metódicos, casi no parecía ser ella misma y sin titubear alzó el arma. Aquel orco ahora le parecía menos que una molesta pulga, aunque aún herido era una pulga peligrosa, debía acabar con él rápido, antes de que reaccionara e intentara luchar por su vida. Sintió como aquella arma le daba un poder que nunca hubiese imaginado tener, el poder de sesgar vidas. Volvió a mirar a aquella criatura casi con desdén y disparó, una y otra y otra vez hasta que las balas se acabaron, preparando cada vez su cuerpo para soportar lo mejor posible el retroceso. A esa distancia era imposible fallar.

Entonces soltó la pistola, sintiendo su mano entumecida y temblorosa.

Parpadeó, sintiéndose aturdida y sin comprender del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Aún si era un orco, era la primera vez que mataba a un ser vivo y pensante, y se estremeció violentamente al ver la sangre negra mezclándose con el agua, rodeándola y lamiendo su piel. Se había sentido poderosa con el arma en la mano y matar se le hizo fácil, ¿en verdad había sido ella? Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras notaba una sensación extraña y asfixiante llenando su pecho, tomando el lugar que antes ocupara aquel fuego. Su mirada se perdió en la distancia mientras una sensación de desapego con el mundo la rodeaba; se sentía como flotar, como ser un pasajero dentro de su propio cuerpo. Era un sueño, un muy mal sueño ¡tenía que serlo! En cualquier segundo iba a despertar en su cama, en su casa con su familia. Entonces la luz del sol espantaría su temor y en poco tiempo, aquella pesadilla desaparecería de su mente.

A pesar de aquel pensamiento tranquilizador y casi hipnótico que gobernaba su mente, en el fondo sabía que no era cierto, y el dolor que comenzaba a hormiguear su brazo por el retroceso y su cuerpo por la caída lo confirmaban. Aun así enterró las uñas en la carne de las palmas de ambas manos, quizá tratando de despertar o buscando un ancla a tierra, mientras la realidad se desdibujaba frente a sus ojos vacíos y su ser se alejaba flotando. Entonces la memoria de Maglor volvió a ella y se aferró a ésta como si fuera un bote salvavidas, ayudándola a volver momentáneamente a su cuerpo. Rápidamente lo dio vuelta, notando con terror creciente de que no respiraba y su rostro estaba demasiado pálido. ¡Mierda! Nunca estudio primeros auxilios y sólo había visto el procedimiento en películas y series, su hermana serviría más para esto pues estudió enfermería, pero ahora estaba… **¡No!** Podía hacerlo, sólo esperaba que su fëa aún no hubiese abandonado del todo su cuerpo, o hröar.

Puso sus manos sobre su pecho, indecisa de cuantas veces debía presionar y si aún se daba respiración boca a boca, finalmente decidió hacer treinta en sucesión rápida, esperando no matarlo definitivamente por accidente o romperle una costilla. Sintió que dudaba mientras llegaba al final de la primera ronda, nerviosa por tener que unir sus labios con los de él y lamentándose de que su primer beso se desperdiciara de esa manera, sabiendo que aquellas ideas eran estúpidas y medio consciente de que aún estaba en shock. Intentó hacer a un lado sus pensamientos incoherentes, enfocándose sólo en presionar y contar y sin pensarlo si quiera, usó una mano para apretar la nariz de Maglor, la otra para alzar un poco su cabeza y abrir su boca, y se agachó para infundirle aire al elfo, sintiendo sus labios húmedos y fríos contra los suyos, para luego retomar con las presiones. Temía que ya estuviera en las salas de Mandos, pero finalmente su cuerpo se estremeció y tras ponerlo de lado tosió, expulsando toda el agua que había tragado. Abrió los ojos un momento, pareció intentar decir algo, pero finalmente se desmayó.

Alice se echó hacia atrás, exhausta y sin poder creérselo por completo, ¡había sido de ayuda en **algo**! ¡Lo había logrado! Una carcajada temblorosa abandonó sus labios y pasando una mano trémula por su rostro, se secó el sudor. Ahora solamente necesitaba buscar un lugar seguro en el cual Maglor pudiera reponerse; en ese momento creyó ver algo entre los juncos, pero antes de investigar decidió guardar "aquello". Se levantó temblando incontrolablemente y con torpeza recogió la pistola, guardándola en su mochila con rapidez y mientras lo hacía arrugó la nariz, pues no se sentía bien al tocarla de nuevo. Cerca de ella y sobresaliendo entre el agua turbia con pequeños destellos plateados, encontró la espada de Maglor, la cual regresó a su vaina antes de tomar el cuerpo del elfo, tirando con esfuerzo de él hasta una pequeña abertura en la pared de piedra. Era algo baja y le costó pasar encorvada, al tiempo que cargaba con Maglor y evitaba que se hundiera su cabeza en el agua.

Tras un corto trayecto, descubrió con sorpresa una espaciosa caverna e iluminando a su alrededor con varias linternas, pudo ver que de allí manaba el agua. Parecía ser un río subterráneo que daba a un hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas, desde el cual el líquido se dividía en distintas direcciones por otros túneles. Dejó el cuerpo inconsciente de Maglor sobre una gran porción de tierra seca, a un lado del lago y el río que daba al exterior, y se sentó a su lado. Temblaba tanto por el frío como por la impresión, mientras los eventos anteriores volvían a su cabeza amenazando con derrumbarla.

En un solo día había visto su mundo volverse de cabeza, quitó una vida y luego salvó otra, pero debía ser fuerte, se repitió una y otra vez mientras escondía la cabeza en sus rodillas. Tragó duro, sintiendo un ligero sabor a barro que se le había impregnado al darle respiración al elfo y se sintió mareada y tan, tan cansada mentalmente; si sólo pudiese dejar de pensar, de ser, de sentir. Aquel hábito, fuertemente arraigado tras años de realizarlo, emergió sin que se diera cuenta y mientras se mecía de adelante hacia atrás, con la vista perdida en la distancia, se inventó una historia reconfortante al tanto que se obligaba a reprimir aquellos sentimientos hacia lo más profundo de su ser.

Su mano derecha se dirigió al suelo para agarrar un montón de arena y piedras, apretándolas con fuerza para provocarse dolor.

Aún sentía el tacto metálico y el peso en ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella noche Fran tuvo un sueño extraño.

Estaba en un lugar yermo y a lo lejos se producía una fiera batalla, incluso desde esa distancia podía escuchar los gritos de la gente al morir y oler la sangre derramada, mientras en la distancia se vislumbraban montañas, tapadas por nubes oscuras y con un ligero color rojizo. Se sobresaltó cuando un repentino estruendo llenó el ambiente, el cual estaba segura debió escucharse por todo el mundo, o incluso el Universo y más allá. Regresó la vista a la batalla, pero ésta se había detenido y ahora todos miraban hacia el cielo, el cual en un punto pareció desteñirse y dar paso a algo que era más que oscuridad, el firmamento se estaba rompiendo dando lugar a un **"vacío"** , un agujero negro que pronto comenzó a absorberlo todo, aniquilando la vida y dejando paso a la nada misma.

Unas criaturas oscuras aparecieron para ayudar a apresurar ese proceso, los cuales ella reconoció de inmediato. Intentó moverse pero no pudo, la desesperación subió por su pecho y se liberó en forma de gritos. Las estrellas y el sol desaparecieron y sintió como la esperanza se desvanecía, entonces escuchó una voz que susurraba a su lado, pero apenas pudo entender frases sueltas como: _"…la antítesis" "…devora todas las realidades…" "Si solo alguien cantara una_ canción _para iluminarnos."_ , pero no podía darles sentido.

Se tapó el rostro al ver "aquello" acercarse pero nada pasó.

Al bajar las manos se percató de que su entorno había cambiado, de alguna manera supo que estaba en todo lugar y en ninguno a la vez, y sus amigas se encontraban alrededor, todas mirando a el "vacío" enfrente de ellas. Alice se hallaba algo más adelante, volteó su rostro y sus miradas se cruzaron, ella sonrió con tristeza, segundos antes de que la "nada" la rodease para luego dirigirse hacia el resto…

-.-

Despertó sobresaltada y mientras jadeaba en busca de aire, recordó que estaba en casa de Tom Bombadil, a salvo. _"Sólo fue una pesadilla, una estúpida pesadilla"_ murmuró una y otra vez, intentando calmar su corazón para volver a dormir.

-.-

Michelle también tuvo un sueño que la alarmó: corría por las escaleras en dirección a su departamento, pero se detuvo un instante para mirar a través de una de las ventana, observando el caos en las calles y una extraña oscuridad absorbiéndolo todo. Volvió a correr, tenía que llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero casi parecía que aquellas escalas no tuvieran fin y eso la desesperaba cada vez más, aunque no recordaba que su hogar quedara tan alto.

Por fin vio la puerta a su piso, entró y a base de golpes logró evadir a la gente desquiciada del pasillo, sacó la llave y con mano temblorosa, la metió en la cerradura mientras veía el peligro acercarse a ella. Finalmente abrió y cuando estuvo dentro cerró con fuerza. Corrió por todo el departamento llamando a su madre a gritos pero no la encontró, y con pesar finalmente se detuvo. Apenas podía sostenerse en pie mientras las lágrimas nublaban su visión. _"No, no, no…"_ gimió una y otra vez, sintiendo como la desesperación la invadía, desapareciendo toda esperanza. Al lado suyo había una ventana y cuando miró a través de ella, supo que era demasiado tarde: la oscuridad la había alcanzado y ella estaba completamente sola, encarando el fin…

-.-

Despertó sudando frío y tras mirar frenéticamente a su alrededor, suspiró con alivio; sólo era una pesadilla. Seguramente su madre estaba en algún lugar a salvo mientras la policía se hacía cargo de la situación, cuando todo acabara, ella estaría preocupada al no encontrarla, pero todo iba a estar bien, la oscuridad no se come la realidad ni a la gente, es sólo falta de luz y eso no te hace daño. Pensando en eso logró tranquilizarse lo suficiente para volverse a dormir, a pesar de que una parte en lo profundo de ella, creía que todo eso era una mentira.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente las despertó Baya de Oro, quién les dejó unos hermosos vestidos de un color verde oscuro con calzas del mismo color, botas y unos abrigos castaños. Las pesadillas parecieron difuminarse un poco cuando la luz a través de la ventana las tocó, no había sol como pudieron comprobar al mirar a través de ellas, pero aun así la mañana se veía hermosa y no había ningún rastro de una oscuridad cayendo del cielo. Ninguna tocó el tema de sus pesadillas, pensando para sí mismas que sólo estarían exagerando, pues los sueños no son más que eso. Así que se vistieron en silencio, tras lo cual marcharon al comedor y se sentaron a comer, uniéndoseles momentos después los hobbits.

Cuando terminaron, las chicas se sentaron en un rincón algo alejado en la sala, mientras escuchaban hermosos cantos a su alrededor.

— ¿Dónde crees que estén las demás? —comenzó Fran, con el ceño fruncido y abrazándose a sí misma.

— No tengo ni idea, pero conociéndolas, seguro estarán haciendo la vida imposible a la gente que los ayude.

— Si, me lo imagino, tan locas que son — rio Fran, relajándose un poco antes de fruncir el ceño —. Aunque deben estar preocupadas, ¿y si intentas llamarlas?

— ¿Y tú crees que funcione? — preguntó incrédula, mirándola como si hubiera perdido un tornillo—, dudo que existan satélites en éste lugar para enviar la señal de la llamada.

— Bueno, no perdemos nada intentando y con las cosas imposibles que han sucedido hasta ahora, como las… *ejem*… mochilas, pues...

Michelle se encogió de hombros y sacó su celular, entonces notó que el icono de la señal, que se podía ver en la parte superior, parpadeaba de manera extraña. Buscó entre los contactos a "Alice" y marcó, apenas dio dos tonos antes de cortarse abruptamente.

— Te lo dije, no funciona.

— Entonces — meditó Fran, poniendo su mano sobre la barbilla en un gesto pensativo—, podríamos intentar enviando un mensaje.

— Si no pudimos llamar, ¿Cómo piensas que un mensaje funcionará? —repuso Michelle, elevando las manos y ojos al cielo, con tono incrédulo.

— Pues, cuando ocurrió ese terremoto hace unos meses, se le pidió a la gente que en vez de llamar enviaran mensajes, ya que las líneas colapsarían ¿verdad? — explicó Fran mientras le quitaba el celular y comenzaba a escribir.

— Si me acuerdo, pero _dudo mucho_ que ésta situación sea igual.

— Bueno, no lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos todo —opinó Fran con optimismo mientras apretaba el botón de enviar, sonriéndole a la morena mayor —. Y mejor tratar todo a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

— Imposible hacerte ver el vaso medio vacío esta mañana ¿eh? Te levantaste con un muy buen pie —suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello salvaje —. Supongo que en verdad no pierdes absolutamente nada intentándolo, pero yo no tendría tanta esperanza.

En un principio nada sucedió, pasó casi un minuto hasta que finalmente apareció un recuadro con las palabras "mensaje enviado".

— ¡Increíble!, al final tu plan funcionó —murmuró Michelle anonadada, pellizcándose para asegurarse de que estaba despierta, mientras la morena enviaba otro par de mensajes más.

Fran abrió la boca para contestar, siendo interrumpida por el ingreso de Tom a la habitación, quien comenzó a relatarles miles de historias que las transportaron a diversos parajes; aquello también debía ser magia, pero para ese momento ellas ya se habían acostumbrado. Luego vino la cena, la comida estaba deliciosa y nuevamente sintieron que las sombras escapaban de sus corazones, ambas estuvieron de acuerdo luego que nunca habían probado algo tan exquisito y estimulante en sus cortas vidas. Más tarde, tras irse Baya de Oro, las chicas vieron por primera vez el anillo de oro que tanto problema iba a causar y no mucho después, todos comenzaron a hablar sobre el camino a tomar el día siguiente.

— Creo que será mejor si ustedes nos acompañan —comentó Frodo a las chicas tras escuchar el breve relato de ellas —, vamos a Rivendell, hogar de los elfos, estoy seguro que ellos entenderán como es que vinieron a caer del cielo y cómo volver a su hogar. Aunque les advierto que no será un camino fácil.

— ¡Esa es una magnífica idea! —exclamó Pippin emocionado, mirando la morena más pequeña.

— Bueno, también estamos preocupadas por nuestras amigas que cayeron con nosotras…—mencionó Fran mientras se acariciaba el brazo.

— Estoy seguro de que sus caminos volverán a cruzarse — expresó alegremente Tom, elevando sus ánimos.

Entonces Bombadil comenzó a hablar de los túmulos y aunque las chicas desconocían que eran, prestaron mucha atención a sus concejos, pues no conocían ese mundo ni su historia y deseaban evitar los peligros más grandes, para así llegar sanas y salvas a su destino. Finalmente se fueron a dormir y esta vez ninguna tuvo pesadillas, por lo cual disfrutaron de un sueño profundo y reparador.

Al día siguiente desayunaron temprano y se despidieron de Tom. Como no tenían medio de transporte, se vieron obligadas a compartir ponys con los hobbits, con lo cual Fran se montó al animal que manejaba Pippin y Michelle con Merry, retomando nuevamente la marcha. El viaje fue ligeramente placentero, aunque para Michelle, sentarse en un pony detrás de un hombre de menor tamaño por horas resultaba bastante incómodo, especialmente cuando le empezaba a doler el traste. Cuando se detuvieron para almorzar, lo hicieron junto a una gran roca, la cual Fran miró con desconfiada.

— ¿No se supone que no debemos acercarnos a esas cosas? —preguntó a Pippin, a quién estaba ayudando a descargar la comida.

— Bueno, es mediodía y el sol ilumina todo, no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos, además tengo hambre ¿y usted?

Fran asintió pero aún no se sentía cómoda. Después de la comida había decidido conversar con su amiga, pero pronto el cansancio las venció y se estiraron en la hierba, observando la hermosa bóveda celeste. Cuando se despertaron, descubrieron que estaban rodeados de niebla y pronto el sol desapareció; Fran alzó la vista al cielo y murmuró a su amiga.

— Vamos a comer al lado de la piedra del camino ellos dijeron, no pasará nada ellos dijeron.

Rápidamente ayudaron a empacar y finalmente volvieron al camino. Ambas chicas se envolvieron más en el abrigo que Baya de Oro les había entregado, pero los escalofríos que recorrían sus espaldas no se marcharon y observaron con desconfianza los alrededores. Los siguientes sucesos resultaron muy confusos para ambas, de un momento a otro fueron atacados por lo que parecía ser un espectro, entonces los hobbits fueron raptados pero las chicas, quienes afortunadamente habían logrado aferrarse con sus vidas a los ponys enloquecidos, consiguieron huir. Cuando finalmente los animales se detuvieron ellas se encontraron solas, sin comprender aún muy bien lo que acababa de suceder.

Michelle fue la primera en reaccionar y con rapidez revisó su cuerpo, pero tras no hallar ninguna señal de daño procedió a desmontar y se detuvo, temblando, con la mente en blanco y sin saber que hacer hasta que escuchó el gimoteo asustado de su amiga, entonces se aferró a ese sonido: ella le necesitaba. Se acercó y la inspeccionó en busca de heridas y hecho esto, intentó tranquilizarla.

— Fran, vamos suéltate — Instó Michelle a su amiga, intentando bajarla, pero la pobre estaba en shock y con su cabeza negó varias veces.

— ¡No, no, no!, van a volver ¡Van a volver y nos van a matar seguro!, yo de aquí no me bajo… no, no no…

Michelle se rindió, ella tampoco estaba muy lejos de derrumbarse, pero al ver a su amiga más joven así le daba fuerzas para mantener la mente fría.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Michi? No conocemos este lugar… ¿vamos a morir?

— No, no creo que esto acabe así —le respondió insegura, mirando en todas direcciones—, de todos modos e-ellos ¡ellos son los protagonistas! Y recién estamos al inicio de la historia, así que… —suspiró, dirigiendo la mirada a sus pies—. Esperemos a que salga el sol, las cosas no suelen verse tan mal a la luz del día.

Un pony, que obviamente no formaba parte del grupo, se acercó a Fran y tocó su mano con el hocico, aquello bastó para tranquilizarla un poco y asintió ante lo dicho por su amiga. Quizá tenía razón ¿no?, se supone que los protagonistas abarcan tres libros, así que no pueden morir al inicio, la historia no puede cambiar… ¿cierto? Ninguna durmió en toda la noche y cuando amaneció, una voz muy conocida las sorprendió y llenó de alegría sus temerosos corazones.

— ¡Tom! — exclamaron ambas, corriendo a abrazar a aquel hombre.

— Es bueno saber que están bien, vamos, debemos reunirnos con el resto.

— ¿Los hobbits están bien? —preguntó Michelle, al tiempo que su amiga preguntaba si vivían aún.

— Si, si, están bien y muy vivos —respondió Tom con una sonrisa.

Riendo de alegría lo siguieron hasta encontrar a los pobres hobbits y tras comer un poco, Tom les entregó unas hermosas dagas a todos. Entonces las chicas se miraron preocupadas, ¿tendrían que pelear en algún momento?, Michelle agarró fuertemente la mano de su amiga para darle ánimo y prosiguieron el viaje. No les costó dormir mientras cabalgaban sobre los ponys tras pasar la noche en vela, aunque cada tanto despertaban para recuperar el equilibro, e inmediatamente después volvían a sumergirse en el sueño. Despertaron en la tarde, sintiéndose todavía cansadas y esperando llegar pronto a un pueblo o sitio en el cual descansar apropiadamente. Fue entonces cuando el estado de ánimo general volvió a disminuir tras llegar a un camino, en donde se enteraron que deberían separarse de Tom Bombadil y aunque no les gustaba la idea, no pudieron hacer nada más que simplemente observar cómo se alejaba.

Mientras cabalgaban Michelle intentó recordar que sabía de Bree, escuchó que había una posada pero estaba segura de que allí pasaba algo importante, en cuanto estuvieran a salvo tendría que leerse el libro. Fran en tanto escuchó la conversación sin mucho interés, por lo menos, hasta que cierto posible peligro fue nombrado. Ahora, ¿qué eran esos jinetes y por qué debían ocultarse?, rayos, si recordase aunque sea algo de la película… sacó su celular y disimuladamente escribió un mensaje nuevo a su amiga Alice. Quizá ella sabría, era una lectora voraz por lo que de seguro se había leído el libro. Pronto la noche cayó alrededor, ante lo cual Fran no pudo evitar pegarse más a Pippin, recordando los sucesos acaecidos entre la niebla. Cuando estaba en su mundo, su mayor preocupación era su familia, que iba a estudiar, qué hacer con su vida… pero ahora, era el no ser asesinada por extrañas criaturas que sólo había visto en las películas de terror, y llegar sana y salva a un lugar donde habían elfos.

Hace no mucho eso le habría sonado a locura.

Finalmente a lo lejos se dejaron ver las luces del pueblo, junto a la promesa del calor y la protección hogareña: habían llegado a Bree.


	6. 5 Momento de calma

**Capítulo 5**

 **Momento de calma**

Cuando logró calmarse, Alice pensó en qué debía hacer a continuación. ¿Quizás encender una fogata? _"Si, comienzo a tener frío, y siempre en las películas y series lo hacen… no debe ser tan difícil ¿verdad?"_. Sacó madera de su bolso mojado, papel y cerillas, si mal no recordaba de los documentales de sobrevivencia de su infancia, decían que debías ubicar la madera formando un cono, con piedras alrededor y… ¿pasto seco dentro?, luego metió el papel encendido en el interior y se alejó rápidamente, al poco rato una hermosa aunque pequeña hoguera la estaba calentando.

Movió a Maglor lo más cerca posible, era una suerte que los elfos no enfermasen pues no se atrevía a sacarle la ropa húmeda más que las botas, y hablando de eso, ella sí debía cambiarse, no le fuera a dar una pulmonía en esa época donde no existían los hospitales. Sacó unas toallas para secarse, una muda limpia y abrigadora junto a unas zapatillas más aptas para correr y se quedó mirando a Maglor fijamente. ¿Y si despertaba mientras se cambiaba ropa? Por precaución decidió cubrir el rostro del elfo y sólo lo destapó cuando se hallaba segura dentro de su prenda seca, mientras la otra la dejó cerca del fuego para secarla. Entonces estornudó y su estómago rugió. _"Supongo que deberé sacar comida también. Me pregunto cómo estarán las demás…espero que no les haya pasado nada malo y que estén en un lugar seguro…"_

Una hora más tarde, Maglor se quejó suavemente ¿Qué había ocurrido? Se concentró lo mejor que pudo a pesar del dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba, tras lo cual las últimas memorias volvieron con lentitud hacia él. Recordaba estar peleando con orcos, entonces cometió el terrible error de confiarse, momento en el cual uno de ellos lo agarró por detrás, provocando que cayeran rodando por la pendiente. Sintió dolor donde las piedras se clavaron en su cuerpo, entonces vino una sensación ingrávida y cayó hacia el pantano. A su mente llegó el recuerdo borroso de estar un momento bajo el agua, intentó levantarse pero a mitad de camino, algo sobre él lo volvió a hundir, sólo entonces llegó la desesperación.

Era el orco, de eso estaba seguro, aquella maldita criatura intentaba ahogarlo.

Aguantando la respiración intentó salir a la superficie, pero era imposible, sentía que sus pulmones iban a explotar y tampoco podía hallar algo con que intentar atacarlo. No pudo aguantar más, entonces soltó todo e inconscientemente respiró. El ardor resultó inimaginable, notó como el desagradable sabor a barro llenaba su boca mientras aquella agua inmunda bajaba por su garganta, debilitándolo. Sus vías respiratorias ardían cada vez que inhalaba, pero al mismo tiempo, una sensación de paz llenó su cerebro. Finalmente se resignó, el mundo se desvanecía a través de sus ojos y sintió como su fëa comenzaba a desligarse de su hröar. Iba a morir, pero por alguna razón eso ya no le importaba ni le inquietaba, sólo se sentía vagamente preocupado por sus hermanos. Descubrió que le era poco a poco más difícil pensar, así que decidió simplemente cerrar los ojos y finalmente todo se fue a negro.

Esperaba que la oscuridad eterna lo estuviera esperando con los brazos abiertos, aunque igualmente sintió el llamado de Mandos débilmente en la distancia, pero repentinamente un tirón lo devolvió con brutal fuerza a su hröar. Apenas consiguió abrir un momento los ojos para ver la borrosa figura de Alice; tanta luz y luego oscuridad, supuso que debía haberse desmayado. _Pero ellos no brillan, seguramente fue el reflejo del agua en mis ojos_ , pensó mientras intentaba abrirlos, le preocupaba el peligro al que podrían estar expuestos de haber más orcos en los alrededores. Los párpados le pesaban, pero finalmente consiguió su propósito e instintivamente dirigió la vista a la luz, descubriendo una fogata a su lado.

Intentó mover su cuerpo, pero no parecía reaccionar a su pensamiento, se sentía ajeno, como si su fëa estuviera ligeramente desconectado de él, seguramente por su experiencia cercana a la muerte. Esperó un momento hasta que por fin la sensación pasó, aunque aún notaba como su figura parecía estar siendo atraída al suelo, al menos ahora se _percibía_ allí, podía sentir tierra fina y piedra dura bajo sus dedos, además de dolor en cada parte de su ser físico, especialmente su pecho.

Lentamente alzó su brazo, apoyándose en él para lograr izarse.

Alice notó el movimiento y alzó la vista para encontrar al elfo despierto, estaba tan ensimismada asando un malvavisco que incluso había olvidado en donde estaba.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó con un tono monótono y la mirada aún algo perdida, mientras Maglor se alzaba lentamente en una posición sentada.

— Estoy bien pero ¿podrías decirme dónde estamos? —consultó el elfo, notando su voz rasposa y el sabor del barro y agua ligeramente estancada aún llenando su boca; tosió un poco. También sentía la cabeza embotada y aún le dolía un poco, pero no quería preocupar a la niña.

— En una caverna a salvo, te arrastré hasta aquí. Está muy oculta así que supongo que no debemos temer un ataque.

— Ya veo —musitó lentamente mientras pasaba la mano por su rostro con gesto cansado, antes de darse cuenta de algo—. ¿Pero y el orco? ¿No me digas que lo derrotaste?

Alice se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, encorvándose aún más.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña? —Preguntó Maglor suavemente, la chica volvió a encogerse de hombros, evadiendo la respuesta—. Dime, ¿existen los orcos en tu Arda?

Durante un largo momento Alice no respondió, su aspecto algo infantil y alicaído hacían que el corazón del elfo se entristeciera, sumado a la creciente sospecha acerca de la respuesta…

— Los orcos, troles, elfos, magos… en mi mundo, todos son simples cuentos. Nada real, la mayoría deja de creer en la magia al llegar a la adolescencia si no es que antes —murmuró, acercando las piernas a su pecho y abrazándolos, mientras ocultaba la boca en ellos —. Nuestras vidas son relativamente seguras y sólo debemos enfrentarnos a las enfermedades, accidentes, ladrones, asesinos, todos peligros de nuestra propia especie en la vida diaria. Otros temen a cosas indirectas como meteoritos y maldiciones… así que no, los orcos no existen en mi mundo y nunca pensé enfrentar alguna vez a uno de ellos ni... —se detuvo abruptamente y se mordió el labio. No quería llorar y sentía que lo haría de continuar.

Maglor por su parte asintió. Era un lugar completamente distinto al que conocía, pero comprendía la impresión que podía provocar la primera vez en una situación de este tipo, y se estremeció ante las memorias que volvían a amenazar con hundirlo. Para evitarlo decidió concentrarse en observar a la niña, quién en ese momento se echó a la boca aquella extraña sustancia blanca en el extremo de un palo, y quien luego comenzó a sacar ropa de su bolso.

— Creo que es mejor que te cambies y dejes secar tu ropa junto al fuego, no tengo nada parecido a lo que llevas tú, pero creo que por ahora lo de mi mundo servirá.

Él asintió y aceptó con agrado aquellas extrañas prendas, cambiándose detrás de una roca mientras Alice sacaba comida de su bolso. Cuando él volvió la chica asintió dando su aprobación, había decidido darle ropa bastante común y simple: una blusa y pantalones de mezclilla. Por suerte acertó con las tallas. En cuanto se sentó y dejó su ropa cerca del fuego le entregó la comida sacada, los cuales consistían en un brownie, galletas y un jugo natural.

— Espero que te guste el chocolate.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó curioso, recibiendo automáticamente una mirada de condescendencia.

— Pobre criatura, no sabe de lo que se ha perdido —musitó Alice para sí misma, mordiendo una galleta.

Maglor miró el brownie pensando que aquello no podía ser la gran cosa, le dio un mordisco… supo en seguida cuan equivocado estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Marie suspiró mientras desmontaba, ¡tenía tanta hambre! Durante el día apenas habían comido algo, además también estaba terriblemente cansada y le dolía el trasero hasta el punto de no sentirlo. Se estiró, haciendo sonar algunos huesos y pronto se encontró un poco mejor, entonces se preguntó que darían de comer. Si volvía a ser esa insípida comida seca, iba a hacer uso de su bolso mágico-o-lo-que-sea-que-fuese, a pesar de que aún no le tenía mucha confianza a la extraña nueva habilidad de su mochila. Observó con curiosidad a los elfos desempacando para formar pequeñas tiendas de campaña, antes de decidir que prefería alejarse un poco de ellos. La zona era algo árida, con unos pocos árboles, bastantes pastizales y un río al lado del camino, donde algunos elfos fueron a refrescarse.

Finalmente se ubicó en una roca cerca de los hermanos de Maglor y de una fogata, pero a la vez lo suficientemente lejos para sentirse cómoda, pues nunca había sido buena con las conglomeraciones de gente y mucho menos desconocidas. Desgraciadamente, su paz fue prontamente rota con la presencia de los gemelos pelirrojos, quienes buscaban conocer un poco más de su mundo. Había observado que aquellos hermanos se le parecían un poco, eran bastante silenciosos y serios con el resto, excepto con sus cercanos. Le caían bastante bien ambos, aunque a veces resultaba espeluznante verlos hablar al mismo tiempo o completar las frases del otro.

— Entonces ¿cómo es tu mundo? —inquirió uno, sus ojos llenos de curiosidad, aunque también con algo de cansancio.

— Bueno… distinto…

— Lo suponíamos, pero en qué modo —insistió el otro, alzando una ceja y claramente no dispuesto a dejarla evitar el tema.

— A ver… Tiene ciudades enormes por todas partes del mundo, puedes viajar de un lado a otro en unas pocas horas mediantes máquinas voladoras llamadas aviones. Ahm… no hay elfos ni valar, ni nada mágico como aquí. También la gente ha ido al espacio y mandan varias máquinas, para buscar una forma de colonizar otros planetas o encontrar recursos… qué más… ¡ah sí!, y uno puede contactarse con personas al otro lado del mundo instantáneamente, además de conseguir información de lugares lejanos en el momento en que están sucediendo.

Los gemelos se mostraron enormemente sorprendidos y pronto estuvieron haciéndole más preguntas, hasta el punto de hostigarla, por suerte Maedhros llamó a sus hermanos para descansar, tras lo cual Marie se acercó al fuego y sacó una bolsa de dormir. Se sentía caliente y segura en su interior, aunque la incomodidad que le provocaba el duro suelo y el ambiente desconocido provocó que el sueño la evadiera, aunque finalmente tras una hora de dedicarse a ver las estrellas y removerse, logró dormirse.

Aquella noche, tuvo un extraño sueño en el cual a Emilia la secuestraban unos aliens. El líder, uno alto y vestido de blanco, quería hacer experimentos con ella y raptar a otros, para así crear una nueva raza poderosa capaz de dominar el mundo y destruir a la humanidad. Por suerte apareció el Doctor, quién se ofreció a ayudarla y lograron rescatar a Em, tras regresar a la tardis, el Doctor salió para derrotar al blanco y les ordenó que esperaran dentro, sin embargo ella decidió seguirlo con una manta de invisibilidad y dejó a Emilia a salvo dentro de la nave, por desgracia la manta no sirvió de nada e igual la descubrieron. En ese momento el Doctor arrebató al blanco un control remoto, el cual controlaba a los aliens de menor rango y que eran buenos, así acorraló a los malos y luego, Marie y él apretaron un gran botón que hizo desaparecer a los villanos.

En ese mismo instante, Marie se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos a la mitad de la noche, _"¿Pero qué mierda fue ese sueño…?"_. Al final volvió a dormirse, sin darle mayor importancia al simbolismo subyacente en aquellas aparentemente aleatorias imágenes, aunque algo de preocupación por el bienestar de Emilia quedó latente en su inconsciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Alice, disculpa la pregunta pero… ¿Cuál es tu edad?

— Oh, tengo 21 años, ¿por qué? —respondió sin dudar, mirándole con ligera curiosidad.

Maglor la observó, buscando en su mirada algo que demostrara que estaba mintiendo, pero al no ver nada, su rostro se transformó ante la conmoción. Alice, acostumbrada a esa clase de situaciones, simplemente rodó sus ojos y suspiró.

— Sí, tengo 21, no, no estoy bromeando, si, los genes me favorecen hasta cierto punto, sumado a que no tengo ningún vicio a excepción del chocolate.

El rostro del elfo comenzaba a molestar a la chica, quien ya estaba imaginándose cuál sería la mejor forma de quitarle esa expresión, cuando repentinamente escuchó un ruido detrás de ella. En menos de dos segundos, ya se hallaba con su mochila y ropa ahora seca al lado de Maglor.

— No creo que sea nada —señaló el elfo, alzando una ceja a la vez que sonreía ligeramente ante la reacción de la chica.

— No me importa —replicó Alice avergonzada, mientras sacaba un saco de dormir y un peluche de tigre —, aquí me quedo.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Un saco para dormir, ¿quieres uno? —preguntó mientras sacaba otro de su bolso, el elfo lo aceptó no muy convencido.

Siguió las indicaciones de la chica y pronto ambos estaban acostados dentro de sus "capullos". Mientras Alice abrazaba al tigre, preparándose para dormir, alcanzó a ver la mirada divertida del elfo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora una chica de 21 no puede dormir abrazada a un peluche? — le espetó bruscamente. Maglor negó con la cabeza aun sonriendo pero no contestó.

La chica bufó en voz baja antes de dedicarse a buscar la postura indicada para dormir, poco acostumbrada a estar a la intemperie. El suelo duro la hacía añorar su cama, su cuarto, su casa… en silencio sacó el llavero de su mochila y lo acercó a su pecho, sosteniéndolo con firmeza, con la llave principal del patio entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, como si esperara encontrarse en cualquier instante frente a la puerta de su casa, de vuelta en su mundo, descubriendo que todo lo anterior solo había sido una muy vívida fantasía mental. Pronto sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, su cuerpo agotado por fin cayó dormido.

En algún momento fue consciente de que estaba soñando, aun así todo se veía terriblemente real. Se encontraba sentada al lado de la ventana de un autobús, no sabía exactamente cual ni cuándo se había subido, pero eso no era lo importante. El día estaba despejado y el sol alumbraba con fuerza las viejas casas y árboles, en las veredas la gente caminaba despreocupadamente, mientras los perros callejeros dormitaban en las esquinas a la sombra. De improviso todo cambió.

Las personas corrían de un lado a otro, atacándose entre sí mientras sus gritos resonaban en el aire, atravesando el cristal, pero aun así el autobús no se detuvo. Cada vez que llegaba a una intersección, podía ver hacia el fondo una oscuridad que como niebla, iba acercándose y extendiéndose rápidamente, mientras la máquina seguía derecho y a una velocidad constante, como si su conductor fuera ajeno a todo. Alice miró hacia la calle que dejaban atrás, las tinieblas les seguían el paso, luego volvió su vista al paisaje. No podía diferenciar los rostros de las personas, pero de vez en cuando le parecía que era gente que conocía, incluso algunos que no veía en años. Por alguna razón comenzó a aporrear el vidrio, gritando nombres que olvidaba al instante. Ahora no solo veía gente sino que también elfos, corriendo unos al lado de otros junto a los humanos.

La sangre manchaba la acera, gritos cada vez más espantosos hendían el aire; no podía más. Corrió hacia el conductor solo para descubrir un maniquí, quiso hablar pero solo pudo expulsar un líquido carmesí, al ver hacia abajo observó con horror su estómago, el cual ahora presentaba una herida del cual manaba una gran cantidad de sangre, manchando su ropa. Doblándose hacia delante por el dolor, trató de llegar al asiento del conductor para detener el bus, pero una fuerte mano la detuvo, al voltear se sorprendió al descubrirse a sí misma, portando ropas extrañas y sonriéndole maliciosamente. La máquina volcó…

— Alice.

La chica despertó sobresaltada, sobre ella estaba Maglor, dirigiéndole una mirada preocupada.

— Ya es de día, tenemos que irnos… ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

— No… no es nada —balbuceó tras recuperar el aliento. Le costó un instante ubicarse en la situación, lo del día anterior parecía irreal, pero el fuerte dolor que sentía en su brazo derecho decía otra cosa; seguramente el causante era el retroceso del arma. Inmediatamente sintió nostalgia y deseos de regresar a cómo eran las cosas antes, ver a su familia, abrazar a su madre, estar en su cuarto. Tuvo ganas de llorar pero se contuvo, buscó un antiinflamatorio en su mochila y luego se colocó una muñequera que esperaba y le ayudase un poco. Concluido esto, se acercó a la nueva fogata, aceptando el pequeño desayuno preparado por el elfo con ayuda de su bolso mientras dormía, quien además había aprovechado de cambiarse de ropa y guardar.

Tras terminar, Alice se percató de que el elfo la estaba mirando de una forma extraña.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Bueno, hace un tiempo que deseo preguntar… — expresó mirándola intensamente, para finalmente apuntar con el dedo a sus ojos— ¿Qué es eso que llevas en el rostro?

— ¿Éstos? Oh, son lentes, también llamados anteojos o gafas. Tengo problemas a la vista por lo cual los necesito para ver claramente.

Algunos minutos después, tras guardar lo suyo, Alice se acercó al lago para lavarse la cara y llenar una cantimplora con agua, mientras Maglor se quedó pensando en lo extraña que era la gente del mundo de la chica. Eran muchas sus dudas y su interés, a medida que interactuaba con ella, no dejaban de crecer, sin embargo ese asunto tendría que esperar a que regresaran a su fortaleza… si sobrevivía. Alejando ese oscuro pensamiento y apresurando a Alice, dejaron la caverna para iniciar el camino hacia Sirion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marie bostezó y se estiró como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Medio dormida aún, guardó el saco de dormir antes de encaminarse hacia el río para lavarse la cara y peinarse. Vio a los gemelos allí pero no los tomó en cuenta, concentrándose en refrescar su rostro con aquella agua tan fría como hielo, que la despertó al instante de tocar su piel. Mientras se secaba notó un destello rojo en el agua, el cual contempló extrañada antes de decidirse a sacar un espejo.

— ¡Pero qué demonios…! —exclamó, llamando la atención de los dos elfos cerca suyo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Amras acercándose con mirada alerta.

— ¡Mi pelo es rojo cobrizo!

— Eso podemos verlo —apuntó Amrod frunciendo el entrecejo, claramente confundido de por qué aquello había causado su grito.

— No comprenden, mi pelo antes de venir era negro, ¡no rojo!

— Bueno, no creo que sea algo realmente malo, puedes intentar verle el lado positivo, los de cabello rojo somos mucho más divertidos por ejemplo — comentaron ambos con grandes sonrisas y codeándose entre sí.

Suspiró por enésima vez desde que llegara a ese mundo, antes de decidir no darle más importancia y hacer caso al consejo, y tras desayunar, se preparó para otra agotadora y aburrida sesión de cabalgar, junto al dolor de traste que le esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marchar a través de un extenso territorio y no estar acostumbrada ni a una pequeña maratón, es terrible. Al principio, Alice intentó no quejarse de cuanto le dolían los pies, tragándose las lágrimas de frustración que anhelaba soltar, pero cuando comenzó a andar más lento, instintivamente se agarró a la manga del elfo para no quedarse atrás, como hacía con sus amigas. Maglor, dándose cuenta de que su "compañera" no podía continuar, detuvo la marcha; a veces se le olvidaba que los segundos nacidos no tenían la resistencia de los primeros. En los siguientes dos días, cuando el elfo Noldo se percataba de que iban demasiado atrasados, cargaba a Alice a su espalda y corría hasta que él mismo no pudiese más, o si iban bien, caminarían hasta que la chica pidiese descansar. Así finalmente llegaron al lugar convenido, por donde pasaría el ejército de los fëanorian al tercer día.

Alice se sentó exhausta sobre un tronco caído, a la sombra de un frondoso árbol. A pesar de que todavía quedaba cierta distancia para llegar a los puertos, ya podía sentir el aire salado del mar, el cual respiró profundamente antes de espirar extasiada, ganándose una mirada divertida del elfo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Adoro el mar! — exclamó a la defensiva, haciendo un pequeño puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

— Yo no he dicho nada.

— Pues tu mirada decía bastante.

Faltaba poco para el mediodía y estaba despejado, pero a pesar del ambiente agradable, Alice comenzó a sentirse tensa. No podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor sintiendo que estaba todo mal, que algo extraño sucedería en cualquier momento, pero no sabía si atribuirlo a la paranoia o a algo verdadero. Maglor, notando su nerviosismo, le preguntó que sucedía.

— Algo está mal aquí —contestó, al ver su mirada incrédula agregó molesta —. Sé cómo suena, pero créeme, todo este ambiente es muy raro. Está demasiado tranquilo, no hay pájaros cantando, ningún sonido excepto nosotros y una que otra brisa moviendo las hojas de los árboles…

El elfo miró a su alrededor y tuvo que darle la razón, el ambiente se hallaba demasiado calmo, lo cual resultaba perturbador de lo antinatural que se sentía. En ese momento se escuchó el sonido cada vez más próximo de caballos, y el primero en llegar fue Maedhros con Marie. Alice frunció el ceño al notar el cambio en el color de pelo de su amiga, pero decidió no darle importancia, y cuando la montura se detuvo, Maglor rápidamente presentó a Alice con su hermano y éste apenas hizo una inclinación de cabeza hacia ella, antes de mencionar al cantante que debía buscar una forma de alejarlas del campo de batalla para que no incordiaran, además de aclarar que ellas eran problema suyo y no de él. El elfo más joven simplemente asintió con la cabeza, lo cual sorprendió a Alice, quien decidió centrar su atención en él, notando su deseo de querer discrepar en ciertas ocasiones, para finalmente desviar la mirada y asentir sin decir nada. Cuando llegaron los demás, Maedhros ordenó un breve descanso, el cual las chicas aprovecharon para alejarse y así ganar mayor privacidad. Entonces cada una sacó un emparedado y jugo y mientras comían, Alice volteó para ver a Maglor, quien se hallaba sentado junto a su hermano hablando. La chica observó con atención su actitud corporal y frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos de paso.

— Es extraño, durante el camino Maglor se mostraba muy seguro de sí mismo aunque continuamente nostálgico, pero cuando apareció su hermano, toda su actitud cambió y se ve muy silencioso, molesto y triste… casi como si se sintiera mal estando al lado de él.

— Quizá así sea su trato, como tú cuando hablas de distintas maneras dependiendo de con quién estés — conjeturó, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Ya pero…

— Además apenas les conocemos, quizá sólo lo estés prejuzgando o algo así. Quizá deberías dejarlo ser, si te calientas la cabeza con eso sólo te traerá problemas.

Pero Alice ya estaba intrigada y pronto su mente comenzó a divagar, buscando una respuesta al enigma que despertaba el elfo. Por lo pronto, le recordaba a una persona que, tras pasar por muchos momentos difíciles y dolorosos, queda tan agotado mentalmente que al final, para evitar problemas y discusiones, decide simplemente dejarse llevar por las decisiones del resto. Quizá antes se enfrentara a sus hermanos y sus muertes fueron lo último que su mente pudo soportar. De ser cierto, no podía imaginar lo que el deceso de los gemelos le haría a lo que quedaba de él. Aun así él no era débil, podía notar que era el pilar que sostenía a la pequeña familia que aún quedaba, se veía en los gestos de apoyo entre ellos, que podían pasar fácilmente desapercibidos a menos que los estuvieras acosando con la mirada, como Alice lo estaba haciendo en ese instante. Ella nunca podría tener ese tipo de fortaleza pensó, recordando el suceso con el orco.

Asintió levemente ante aquellas ideas, aunque aún sentía que faltaba algo, después de todo, era difícil imaginar el mundo desde el punto de vista de un ser inmortal, y eso sólo despertaba su curiosidad y deseos de conocer aún más al elfo; no le gustaban las preguntas sin respuestas. Además Marie debía estar exagerando. ¿Qué clase de problemas podría traer el conocer en profundidad a otra persona? Lo máximo que podía suceder es que se volvieran amigos y eso no podía ser malo ¿cierto?

— ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, ¡debo contarte algo! — exclamó de pronto Marie, sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Y ante su mirada continuó, moviendo las manos con gesto nervioso—. Creo que *metí la pata.

Marie procedió a relatarle todos los hechos, desde que cayeran por el agujero hasta que se encontraron, y a medida que hablaba, el rostro de Alice comenzó a mostrar de manera cada vez más notoria la conmoción que sentía en su interior.

—… y luego saqué el libro y me di cuenta de que había cambiado toda la segunda matanza esa y que los gemelos debían morirse — concluyó, mirándola de lado, inquieta por su respuesta.

— ¡¿Y le rompiste un brazo?!

— Si.

— ¿Le caíste encima, le rompiste el brazo, impediste que participara en eso y salvaron la vida de los gemelos?

—…Si

— Pero… ¡acabas de cambiar una buena parte de la historia! —Exclamó Alice alarmada, intentando bajar la voz a pesar de su clara turbación—, esperemos que eso no afecte el encuentro de Maglor y Maedhros con los gemelos Elrond y Elros, ¡o adiós futuro!

— ¿Tan grave es? —preguntó Marie, claramente alarmada.

— Es difícil de decir, no soy una experta en líneas de tiempo, pero conozco lo de causa y consecuencia… o efecto, algo así —la chica dudó un instante, antes de encogerse de hombros y proseguir—. Según lo que sé del libro, en Tierra Media este principio es perfecto en lo bueno y en lo malo, supongo que Eru lo planeó todo al dedillo, incluyendo la participación y sufrimiento de éstos elfos, aunque sí le has quitado un peso de encima a Maglor en cuanto a asesinato y aumentado por otro lado en culpa, ya sabes, por dejar sólo a sus hermanos (lo que me hace pensar si su actitud actual es consecuencia de ello) —conjeturó con interés, observando por el rabillo del ojo al susodicho, agregando con seriedad—, ahora esperemos que nada más cambie y que lo sucedido con la historia se arregle solo…

— Hablando de cambios. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué se me cambió el color del cabello?

— ¡¿Y qué voy a saber yo?! En estos asuntos estoy igual de ciega que tú. Podría ser un error causado por los viaje entre mundos o, qué se yo, tu pelo se decoloró a su tono original mágicamente o el universo odiaba tu anterior color de cabello. ¡Cualquier cosa es posible!

En ese momento se dejó escuchar un extraño sonido desde la mochila de Alice.

— ¿Qué es eso? — inquirió curiosa la pelirroja.

— Aunque no lo creas… ese es el tono de mi celular para mensajes —murmuró Alice desconcertada, sacando dicho objeto casi con cuidado—. Increíble. ¡Es una nota de las demás!, a ver dice:

-.-

" _Soy Fran, estoy con la Michi y no me creerás donde. Tú has leído sobre éste lugar, sonará loco pero estamos en Tierra Media."_

" _Caímos del cielo y llegamos a éste sitio. Espero que estés bien, has visto a Marie y Em? si te llega éste mensaje sólo esto funciona, no se puede llamar ya lo intentamos."_

" _Estamos en casa de Tom Bombadil con los hobbits que se dirige donde los elfos, si cayeron en este mundo ve allá."_

 _-.-_

— Uf, que bueno que estén bien pero ¿y Emilia? ¿Dónde está? — pregunto Marie, mirándola preocupada.

— Quizá haya caído cerca de allí también, con suerte estará ya en Rivendell.

— Pero ¿por qué nosotras no?

Alice quería responderle, pero en ese momento se pusieron todos en marcha. Ella tuvo que sentarse en un caballo junto a Maglor, y Marie nuevamente con el hermano mayor de éste. Al principio cabalgaron en silencio, pero mientras se aproximaban a destino, Maedhros comenzó su discurso sobre dónde iban a quedarse y que no hicieran nada estúpido, cuando Marie interrumpió, señalando el cielo delante:

— ¿Ese humo es normal?

Todos cabalgaron con mayor rapidez, llegando hasta una zona elevada desde el cual podían verse los puertos, sin hallar ninguna guardia o resistencia. Las chicas de inmediato se dirigieron una mirada preocupada: eso no debía estar ocurriendo. Con rapidez Alice sacó unos binoculares y observó atentamente la escena. Al principio no lo entendió: elfos enloquecidos atacaban a otros elfos, quienes además intentaban resistir un ataque de orcos. Entonces vio algo que la hizo comprender y casi detuvo su corazón: _"No, por favor no, no puede estar pasando aquí también, no…"_.

Allí abajo, sobre un tejado, contemplando el caos y la destrucción que se desataba a su alrededor, estaba una criatura negra con dos ranuras en el rostro que emitían destellos rojos.

* * *

 **Notas:**

* **Meter la pata** : expresión que significa cometer un fallo o equivocarse.

 **El sueño de Marie** se basó en un sueño real de mi amiga que de forma extraña y coincidental calzaba simbólicamente en la historia.


	7. 6 La sangre y el fuego

**Capítulo 6**

 **La sangre y el fuego**

La enfermedad había llegado allí también.

Escuchó a Maglor preguntarle que estaba sucediendo exactamente, pero no podía hallar las palabras en ese momento, pues sentía la garganta apretada por el miedo y la turbación; él debía verlo por sí mismo. Le entregó los binoculares y vio al elfo empalidecer, mientras comentaba a sus hermanos el porqué de la lucha allí abajo, entonces ella apuntó donde se encontraba aquel ser y lo escuchó maldecir.

— Espera ¿los conoces?

— Sólo en rumores, no había visto ninguno hasta ahora —respondió turbado y con su mandíbula cuadrada tensa —, según las historias, ellos rondan donde se presenta la extraña enfermedad de la locura. Aunque nunca había ocurrido a éste nivel… y los orcos… no tendrán ninguna oportunidad, ¡debemos hacer algo!

Maglor dirigió una mirada suplicante a su hermano, quien permaneció impasible por largos momentos. Alice se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, mientras escuchaba los lejanos gritos de miedo y muerte, al tanto que Marie se mostró lo más firme posible. Finalmente Maedhros se dirigió al ejército tras él, dando órdenes de ayudar en la huida de la gente de Sirion, luego se acercó a sus hermanos y les dijo que hallaran el silmaril.

Alice maldijo por lo bajo mientras las tropas a su alrededor se organizaban: esto estaba mal. La historia no debería estar desarrollándose de tal manera, aunque en primer lugar ellas tampoco tendrían que estar allí. ¿Habrían traído la enfermedad por accidente al caer entre los mundos?, la culpa se arremolinó en su estómago, haciéndola sentir nauseas. Lo más preocupante para ella eran los gemelos, ¿y si morían? Las implicaciones que traerían para el futuro de ese mundo no eran nada buenas, en especial para la guerra del anillo: el momento de la historia en la cual se hallaban sus otras amigas, ¡y que decir de la segunda edad! Las chicas observaron a los hermanos irse, con órdenes de quedarse junto a los caballos y suministros esperando a que volviesen. Ninguna habló por largo rato, inquietas, sintiéndose impotentes al no ser nada más que una carga para aquel ejército.

De pronto se escuchó un grito de alarma a sus espaldas, dándose la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a algunos infectados intentar atacar a los pocos soldados que se habían quedado. La imagen fue obstruida por un gran cuerpo negro, el cual desde la perspectiva de ambas, parecía haber aparecido de la nada. La criatura oscura les gruñó y el miedo que las había mantenido ancladas al suelo desapareció, haciéndolas huir lejos del grupo en busca de seguridad. Finalmente tras correr sin rumbo, lograron perder a aquel ser, pero ahora se encontraban ellas mismas extraviadas en terreno peligroso. Observaron con temor sus alrededores mientras se ocultaban un momento entre unos edificios.

— No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre, ¡la ciudad se está quemando!, hay que buscar una salida o una forma de regresar ¡Ahora!…—susurró Alice frenética, tomando del brazo a su amiga.

— Lo sé, pero si salimos ¡nos pueden matar!

— ¡Espera! ¡Tengo una idea!

Descolgándose la mochila, Alice sacó dos chalecos antibalas para protegerse de cualquier ataque al pecho, tras lo cual ambas eligieron un arma que portar. Marie recogió una espada abandonada en la calle, limpiándole la sangre antes de colgarla a su cintura junto a un cuchillo, mientras Alice, tras dudar unos instantes, se guardó la pistola y un paralizador eléctrico, fingiendo que no se daba cuenta del peso que se asentaba en la boca de su estómago y evitando pensar en aquel orco. Llegaron a las calles principales, corriendo rápido por entre las sombras y sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse, alrededor aún se escuchaban gritos, pero ya no tanto de terror si no más de ataque. Al llegar a una esquina, observaron como el ejército de Maedhros peleaba contra los orcos y algunos elfos locos, ayudando a la gente atrapada en un edificio a escapar.

No pudieron acercarse, pues una muralla de escombros y fuego se interponía entre ambos, así que tuvieron que devolverse y pasar por otro camino, adentrándose en el pueblo y más cerca del puerto, donde el humo parecía ser más espeso y había mayor silencio. Estaban comenzando a perder la esperanza de hallar a alguien, cuando de pronto escucharon jaleo en uno de los callejones. Corrieron hasta el lugar, quedándose congeladas en el acto al presenciar la escena: un orco atravesado en el hombro por una especie de lanza, pero aún vivo, intentaba acercarse a quien fuera que sostuviese aquella arma. Era el primero de su tipo que Marie veía y su horrible aspecto, su olor pestilente y la amenaza de muerte que parecía emanar de él, la impresionaron, mientras Alice no pudo evitar recordar aquel suceso con el que denominó "Mauro", lo cual le provocó una gran conmoción.

El orco, quien las había escuchado llegar, se volteó e hizo un gesto amenazador hacia ellas. La primera en reaccionar fue Marie, quién de algún modo en su pánico, logró penetrar el pecho del orco con la espada, aprovechando esto, desde atrás terminaron de matarlo con un cuchillo en su cuello. El orco cayó de lado chorreando sangre negra, revelando de paso a las personas detrás: un elfo adulto y malherido, y dos niños que se escondían tras él. Al verse liberados del peligro, ambos infantes se asomaron y para sorpresa de las chicas, éstos eran gemelos.

— Muchas gracias por salvarnos, hijas de los Hombres — les agradeció casi sin aliento el mayor.

— N-no es nada —tartamudeó Marie de forma automática, aún impactada y sin moverse de su sitio.

— ¿Podemos ser de ayuda en algo? Te ves herido —replicó Alice, reaccionando finalmente y dando unos pasos al frente.

— Para mí no, por desgracia, estoy herido de muerte —respondió haciendo una mueca, acallando entonces las quejas y lamentaciones de los pequeños niños —. Pero estos son los hijos de la Señora Elwing, estaba intentando sacarlos del caos y llevarlos a las cuevas, pero he fallado, aquellos seres nos rodearon demasiado rápido y de improviso, ocupados como estábamos de prepararnos para otra batalla no los vimos acercarse — se detuvo abruptamente ante un acceso de tos y escupió sangre—. Si pudieran intentar llevarlos a un lugar a salvo… lejos de esa enfermedad de locura…

— Lo haremos —afirmó Alice sin pensar, sorprendiéndose por la seguridad que mostraba su voz y el calor que despertó en su pecho.

— Es una desgracia, de habernos dado cuenta antes… y esa enfermedad… espero que aún halla un camino a salvo por el cual puedan escapar…

— Bueno, ahora mismo hay bastante ayuda —comentó Alice casualmente, observando el camino del cual venían.

Ante la mirada curiosa del elfo moribundo y como su amiga no parecía hallarse en condiciones de hablar, procedió a explicar brevemente como el ejército fëanorian estaba ayudando al pueblo a escapar.

— El mundo al revés, aunque es bueno saber que ayudarán a pesar de la joya —murmuró el elfo meditabundo. Al ver a las chicas y los pequeños toser ante el aumento del humo, añadió con seriedad y urgencia en la voz—, es mejor que partan, antes de que las llamas reduzcan todo a cenizas.

Alice dio un codazo a Marie para hacerla reaccionar, entonces ambas inclinaron su cabeza en señal de respeto al elfo agonizante y, tomando cada una la mano de un gemelo, partieron. Ya que los niños conocían mejor la zona, les preguntaron cómo llegar a la colina de la cual huyeran, pues era el último lugar en que sabían podía encontrarse el punto de reunión del ejército, y éstos indicaron un camino cerca de los muelles, por los cuales además iban a poder alejarse un poco del humo y el fuego.

Caminaron rápidamente por esa dirección, casi rogando que no hallaran inconvenientes y salieran de todo eso ilesas, pero desgraciadamente las cosas no suelen salir como se quiere, y a medio camino fueron emboscadas por tres elfos enloquecidos, uno de los cuales había sido atacado hacía poco, pues aún no presentaba las manchas características de la enfermedad de la locura. Ambas se detuvieron anonadadas ante el peligro, fue una suerte para Marie llevar la espada desenfundada pues, en el momento en que uno de ellos se lanzó hacia adelante para atacarla, más por instinto que premeditadamente, Marie alzó sus manos para protegerse, atravesando la hoja en forma diagonal el cuerpo del elfo. A pesar de ello, él aún intentaba agarrar la ropa de la chica, así que en un intento desesperado, ella sacó el cuchillo y lo enterró en el cuello del elfo, quién cayó al suelo moviendo la boca en un vano intento por respirar.

Marie se quedó viendo sin mirar lo que acababa de hacer, mientras Alice observaba a su amiga estupefacta; grave error.

Otro de los elfos se lanzó corriendo casi a cuatro patas en contra del gemelo al lado de Alice, la chica lo notó demasiado tarde y apenas tuvo tiempo de lanzar a un lado al niño, por simple instinto, siendo golpeada ella en cambio. El impacto lanzó a ambos contra una ventana detrás, atravesándolo y haciéndoles chocar con fuerza contra el suelo. Alice sentía que todo le daba vueltas, apenas si podía respirar y percibía algo caliente sobre el rostro que le impedía abrir bien el ojo izquierdo. Mientras se sentaba, vio que todo estaba borroso: había perdido los lentes. Repentinamente notó movimiento delante de ella, el elfo se estaba recuperando, el cual en su locura ni siquiera le importaban sus múltiples heridas.

Con nerviosismo la chica tomó lo primero que palpó en su cinturón, lo puso frente a ella dándose cuenta que era el paralizador, justo un instante antes de que él se lanzara a atacarla, recibiendo una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo mandó al suelo entre convulsiones. La chica tiró el objeto y sacó la pistola, temblando intensamente. Tal como sospechó, a él no le importaba lo que sucedía con su cuerpo, era una máquina enloquecida de contagiar o matar que no se detenía hasta morir. Cuando el elfo volvió a abalanzarse, ella disparó involuntariamente, sintiendo una descarga de dolor en su brazo ya ligeramente adolorido y solo por suerte acertó, dándole al hombro, el segundo en el aire y el tercero en pleno pecho, pero aun así seguía intentando llegar a ella, aún en su estado agonizante.

Alice no se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando hasta que la hoja de una espada atravesó el corazón del elfo, quien estaba ya casi sobre ella, callándola mientras la sangre le caía encima. El elfo se desplomó en el suelo y la chica juraría que antes de fenecer, vio un atisbo de lucidez en sus ojos, una especie de alivio. Sus adoloridos brazos, aun sosteniendo el arma, cayeron hacia delante sin fuerza para nada más que agarrar la pistola. Ella alzó los ojos, notando que cerca de la puerta y sosteniendo una espada ensangrentada, estaba Maglor; su mirada era de furia, una tormenta en pleno apogeo. Su manto también presentaba grandes manchas carmesí, pero comparado con la ropa de Alice, estaba bastante limpio, aunque ella en ese momento no se había percatado de que estaba casi bañada en sangre.

— ¡Qué están haciendo aquí! ¡Les dijimos que este lugar era peligroso! —exclamó el fëanorian furioso, más su ira se disipó en gran parte al ver la expresión perdida e impactada de la chica, recordándole la suya propia hacía mucho tiempo.

Suspiró, acercándose para revisar a la niña, mientras Marie y los gemelos, quienes estaban detrás de él, permanecieron fuera de la sala. La peor herida era un corte en la frente de la cual aún manaba una gran cantidad de sangre, así que usando una tira de su manto la secó y vendo provisionalmente. Además de eso, sólo presentaba algunos cortes y contusiones en brazos y piernas, la mayor parte del impacto lo había absorbido el chaleco antibalas, objeto desconocido para el elfo quien simplemente lo asoció a una malla dura que por fortuna ellas habían decidido usar, aunque en los días posteriores, los dolores en el pecho no iban a ser menores.

Con suavidad tomó el arma extraña de las manos de Alice y recogió los lentes que habían aterrizado sin daños un poco más lejos, colocándolos en la cara de la chica, recordando lo importantes que eran para que pudiese ver con normalidad. Ella temblaba violentamente mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, pero después de los primeros pasos logró afianzarse y caminar sola. A la salida, Marie encontró la fuerza suficiente para coger la mano de su amiga, siendo su apoyo y guía, ya que ésta parecía totalmente ida. Pronto dejaron atrás los cuerpos muertos de los elfos y caminaron rápidamente por la calle, deteniéndose de cuando en cuando para que Maglor revisara si había algún peligro cerca. El fëanorian no se sentía nada feliz con la situación actual, ahora no sólo lidiaba con dos chicas, el ataque de orcos y elfos locos y el pronto desembarco de las tropas de Gil-Galad, sino que también tenía a los hijos de Elwing. De lo que estaba seguro es que su hermano no estaría complacido con todo esto, por ahora debía reunirse con él en la torre blanca de Sirion e informarle la nueva situación.

Finalmente llegaron a la torre, el cual era un completo caos: cuerpos de elfos y orcos desperdigados por doquier. La mayor parte del ejército fëanorian se había reunido en el lugar junto a un buen grupo de gentes de Sirion, que seguramente no había logrado huir junto al resto. Maglor tomó las manos de los gemelos y buscó a sus hermanos, vio al mayor algo más alejado del contingente y se acercó con rapidez a él, seguido de cerca por las chicas, pero a menos de un metro se detuvo en seco. Allí, en el suelo, se hallaban los Ambarussa, tenían diversas heridas por todo el cuerpo y estaban firmemente agarrados de las manos en un último gesto de unión. Quizás porque la situación fue diferente y su desenlace había ocurrido por un acto más de proteger, sus rostros reflejaban una paz que él no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, en un intento de aguantar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Ahora sólo quedaban ellos dos, ¿cuánto más perderían por culpa del juramento y la maldición? Estaba cansado de todo esto, sentía que iba a perder la razón. Alice a su lado, aún absorta de todo, tembló inconscientemente al sentir la pena, confusión e ira salir del elfo de cabellos negros en oleadas invisibles, mientras Marie trataba con todas sus fuerzas de enfocar la mirada en los fëanorians y no en la masacre a su alrededor, intentando también ignorar el olor metálico y nauseabundo de la sangre.

Maedhros le lanzó una mirada a su hermano que, aunque fría, aún reflejaba atisbos de dolor contenido.

— Cuales son las nuevas — pidió con voz dura pero agrietada por el cansancio.

— Vienen barcos desde la isla de Balar, seguramente creen que nosotros estamos atacando, será mejor que preparemos la huida —contestó en Quenya, esperando que los gemelos no entendiesen, entonces agregó—, ¿qué pasó con el silmaril?

— ¿Esos son los hijos de Elwing? —preguntó Maedhros, evadiendo la consulta hecha por su hermano.

—… Si. ¿Me responderás ahora?

— Se lanzó por el acantilado cuando los elfos enloquecidos la acorralaron, la vi convertirse en un ave y se llevó el silmaril con ella, está fuera de nuestro alcance… por ahora —explicó quedamente, acercándose a su hermano y observándole con una mirada fría y dura—. Mantendremos a sus hijos con nosotros, podrían sernos útiles como moneda de cambio o para salir indemnes de esto si es necesario. Más adelante veremos qué hacer con ellos.

Maglor se lo quedó mirando fijamente, haciendo frente al poder que sostenían sus ojos, molesto ante el término con el cual se refirió a los niños. Él no quería decir eso, o quería pensar que así era, pero ya desde hacía un tiempo que el corazón de su hermano había comenzado a cambiar irreversiblemente: se estaba rindiendo ante el peso del juramento. Aún recordaba al Nelyo cándido de su vida en Amán y al Maedhros que intentaba unir a los Noldor y hacer las cosas bien, pero gran parte de su voluntad murió junto a Fingon en la Nírnaeth Arnoediad y el resto en la segunda matanza. Pensó si no sería mejor que ambos hubiesen muerto también, pero en seguida borró aquellos pensamientos y, agachando la cabeza, asintió a lo dicho por su hermano. No iba a iniciar una pelea, no ahora, esperaría a que Maedhros saliera de ese estado tras escapar de los puertos, que volviese a ser él y así conversarían más tranquilos.

Entonces el mayor notó por primera vez a las niñas, todas maltrechas, cubiertas de sangre y ensimismadas, quiso decir algo pero finalmente negó con la cabeza. Ellas eran problema de su hermano, ahora tenía que preocuparse de sacar a todos eso elfos y hombres de aquí y llevarlos a un lugar seguro. Atravesaron la ciudad ardiente, matando al resto de orcos y elfos locos que se cruzaran en sus caminos hasta llegar a la colina, donde rápidamente los elfos guerreros montaron en sus caballos, colocándose en posición para defender al grupo de civiles. Allí Alice y Marie fueron separadas, cada una siendo aupada sobre un animal para colocarse frente a un soldado. Los fëanorians por otra parte se quedaron cada uno con un gemelo, los cuales estaban aterrorizados ante su posible destino y a la vez resignados. Avanzaron rápido, intentando crear distancia entre la ciudad calcinada y ellos, cuando fueron interceptados por un grupo de orcos.

Alice se aferró a la montura mientras veía de cerca a esos horribles seres atacarlos, llegando a oler su repugnante hedor. Parecía que ese no era su día, pues justamente habían embestido su lado de la comitiva, entonces el sonido de metal contra metal, junto a los gritos de guerra y espanto hendieron el aire, ahogando cualquier otro sonido. Los hermanos se acercaron para intentar ayudar a derrotar a los agresores y Marie por su parte, contempló el caos que se estaba formando en el lado de su amiga, con la angustia llenando su ser.

Alice siguió observando el grupo de orcos cuando vio a uno de ellos asir una lanza, entonces el tiempo pareció enlentecerse para ella, en la medida que veía a aquel objeto elevarse, hacer un arco en el aire y clavarse a sólo un centímetro de la pata del caballo en el cual estaba. El animal se encabritó, levantándose sobre sus patas traseras y tirando a ambos, jinete y chica, al suelo. Sintió un golpe y todo se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gimoteó de dolor a medida que su conciencia volvía, y cuidadosamente abrió los ojos, deseando descubrir qué había ocurrido. Arriba advirtió que el cielo presentaba un color morado con unas pocas estrellas, anochecía. Entonces pasó a tocarse su frente adolorida, palpando una tela: vendas. En ese momento su amiga apareció en su borroso campo visual y, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse y le entregaba sus lentes —la forma en que sobrevivían ya era un verdadero misterio para ella—, le preguntó cómo se sentía.

— Nunca he tenido resaca, pero de experimentarla, ya más o menos sabría cómo ha de ser —intentó bromear mientras bebía un cuenco con agua, entregada por un elfo que debía ser el curandero, pues la revisó rápidamente y al no hallar nada mal se fue. Entonces agregó—. ¿Qué sucedió tras desmayarme?

— Pues… fue un poco confuso. Te caíste y golpeaste bien fuerte contra el suelo, ¡gran susto me diste cuando no te levantaste! Seguro el caballo te habría aplastado de no ser por Maglor, quien llegó en el momento preciso y de algún modo se las arregló para cogerte sin bajarse de su animal, entonces… eh… ¡ah, sí! Derrotaron a los orcos y Maglor te pasó a ese elfo médico, y luego… ehm… esperaron un momento y, cuando estuvo a la vista otro ejército de no sé quién, dejaron a esos otros elfos que salvaron y se fueron. Pero no entregaron a los gemelos, Maedhros les dijo que no nos persiguieran. Ahora están preparándose para pasar la noche…

Alice asintió y luego de comer y cambiarse a prendas decentes, se acercaron a los gemelos. La mayoría de los elfos dormían simplemente en el suelo o con pequeñas carpas, pero para los fëanorian había una de un gran tamaño y era allí donde estaban los niños, quienes en seguida les dirigieron miradas de reproche.

— ¿Por qué nos han traído con ellos? — se quejó uno, haciendo un mohín.

— Era la única manera de salir y cumplir la promesa a ese elfo, por si no te has dado cuenta. Además, estamos los cuatro en las mismas… — explicó Alice alzando una ceja.

— ¿También son prisioneras? —preguntó dudoso el otro gemelo.

— Bueno… no tan así. Aunque no lo crean venimos de otro mundo, y no tenemos a nadie más con quién irnos y que nos ofrezca refugio — respondió nuevamente Alice, rascándose la parte posterior del cuello mientras se encogía de hombros.

Los gemelos parecieron aceptar muy fácilmente esa explicación, entonces un sonido extraño comenzó a sonar. Alice rápidamente sacó su celular y lo desbloqueó.

— ¡Otro mensaje!

— ¿Qué dice?

— Déjame verrr…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _Ni te imaginas la terrible experiencia que pasamos, ¡creí que moriríamos!, espero que estén bien…"_

" _Vamos a Bree, tienes algún consejo que darnos sobre esa parte de la historia?, no quiero más sorpresa desagradables…"_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

— Tú leíste el libro, deberías responderle —decretó Marie, echándose hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos.

— Los MSM tienen caracteres muy limitados, ¿tú crees que se pueda ocupar el Wahtsapp? Mi plan me deja enviar mensajes ilimitados por ese medio.

— ¡¿Eso?! Ahm, pues ni idea. Igual no sé si haya señal aquí, es decir, es Tierra Media —le recordó Marie, viéndole como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

— Pero se pueden enviar mensajes de texto ¿no? — contrarrestó Alice entrecerrando los ojos y alzando una ceja, aunque ella también tenía sus dudas, y sinceramente se sentía algo asustada con toda la situación tipo "The Twilight zone" ocurriendo ya con sus bolsos y ahora con los celulares.

— Entonces inténtalo, pero si funciona ¿tendrán internet para recibirlo? Envíales un mensaje antes para que vean.

Alice asintió mientras comenzaba a escribir, cuando comprobó que el internet funcionaba, sin cuestionarlo demasiado por el bien de su cordura siguió escribiendo. En ese momento Maglor vio hacia la carpa, las chicas se había acomodado allí cerca e incluso habían sacado esos extraños sacos para dormir, las observó conversar con los gemelos y a Alice poner poses y actuar divertido para hacer reír a los otros tres. Le alegraba que estuvieran bien, quizá era lo único bueno de ese trágico día, entonces la chica de cabello castaño se levantó, cruzó unas cortas palabras con su amiga y se alejó. En seguida se produjo un cambio drástico, su rostro del alegre pasó a uno triste y meditabundo, aunque duró unos segundos, pues en cuanto lo vio, aquella energía regresó a ella y caminó rápidamente, a pesar de su pequeña cojera producto de la caída, hasta ubicarse frente a él.

— Hey Maglor, los niños están bastante asustados y no pueden dormir, ¿no podrías ir con ellos y quizá… no sé, cantarles algo que les tranquilice?

Él asintió ligeramente y la vio alejarse antes de caminar en la misma dirección. Hacía mucho que no cantaba, su alma se hallaba demasiado triste para componer y desanimada para cantar o tocar, aunque a veces aún lo hacía para sus hermanos… hermano, pero siempre eran canciones antiguas, aunque podía hacer un esfuerzo. Para cuando llegó, la chica ya estaba acostada junto a su amiga. No entendía por qué quería que hiciera tal cosa, sabía que aquellos niños eran por ahora su responsabilidad, pero aun así, no creía que lo tuviesen en buena estima, tomando en cuenta que en un principio se dirigían dispuestos a atacarlos. De todas formas habló con suavidad hacia ellos, pero los gemelos no quisieron reconocer que estaban asustados, así que se sentó al lado, dejando una pequeña distancia para no incomodarles y finalmente, después de muchos años, observando a aquellos dos niños encontró su voz para cantar. Lo hizo en un tono no muy alto, lo suficiente para que sólo lo escucharan los gemelos y las dos chicas.

Marie sintió estremecer su corazón con aquella dulce y fuerte voz, al igual que Alice, quién ni en sus sueños imaginó que alguna vez escucharía al famoso cantante de los libros. Ambas fueron acunadas con esa nana y durmieron plácidamente, olvidando por una noche toda la traumática experiencia que habían vivido ese día.


	8. 7 Intervalo en Bree

**Capítulo 7**

 **Intervalo en Bree**

* * *

Esta es solo una ilusión

De paz antes de la tormenta

Por favor date cuenta

O sufrirás la destrucción.

* * *

Estaban pronto a llegar a la puerta del pueblo cuando el bolsillo de Fran comenzó a vibrar. Sacó el celular con disimulo y vio un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada, tras leerlo frunció el ceño. _"¿Whatsapp? Pero dudo que haya internet ¿o sí?"_ , movida por la curiosidad activó los datos móviles y para su sorpresa, en verdad captó algo. No tuvo tiempo para meditar sobre eso pues en seguida recibió una alerta de mensaje.

Casi como si su celular fuera a explotar, comenzó a apretar cuidadosamente la pantalla táctil para abrir los mensajes. Aquello no tenía sentido, ¡era imposible que hubiera señal de internet en ese mundo! ¡Ni siquiera existían las antenas o cualquier tecnología eléctrica!, pero de nuevo, ella había enviado un msm ¿no? Sintiendo una jaqueca inminente debido a este enigma, negó con la cabeza y leyó:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _Hey Fran! qué haces con el celu de la Michi? Bue… no importa. Que bien saber de ustedes y que hayan salido de una pieza con lo de los tumularios. Aquí estoy con Marie, han visto a Em? por cierto nosotras estamos bien… bueno… yo no estoy muy segura de mi misma, si casi haber muerto dos veces en un mismo día es estar bien, pues sí, estoy perfecta… aunque creo que tendremos un problema con la reunión, nosotras estamos en el pasado, finales de la primera edad para ser exactos y ustedes en la tercera… aunque cierta experiencia de mi amiga me hace pensar que se podría saltar edades… vamos a hacer hasta lo imposible por llegar, no desesperen."_

" _Oh! Y lo que me pediste: no es mucho de lo que puedo advertirles, primero: invéntense nombres y una historia de por qué llegaron con hobbits, eviten contarle la verdad a cualquiera, hay espías malos allí y no dudo que les interesaría… Segundo: no salgan de la sala común en la cual se van a hospedar: no vayan a la habitación ni a donde está todo el mundo, ese lugar como cantina a la cual el hospedero las podría invitar, NO VAYAN. Tercero: prepárense para los jinetes y no se les crucen, dejen que otros peleen… bueno, ni que supieran pelear. Eso es todo, estaremos en contacto."_

" _Por cierto, ¿no es raro que se puedan enviar mensajes a través del tiempo y el espacio en un mundo sin antenas? Aunque no lo creas, mochilas sin fondo que pueden sacar cualquier cosa me es más creíble que esto. Acepto posibles teorías pues a mí no se me ocurre ninguna."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le pasó el celular a su amiga, quien los leyó asintiendo. Discretamente la vio apuntarse con el dedo: ella hablaría. Fran comenzó a preguntarse qué clase de historia iba a inventar Michelle, aunque pronto esos pensamientos fueron opacados ante las imágenes de una habitación caliente, comida y el poder estirarse y descansar de los dolores del viaje. Ahora apreciaba el transporte público, eso de andar en ponys tanto tiempo era agotador y ya casi no sentía nada de la cadera hacia abajo.

Por fin llegaron ante una puerta que cerraba el paso hacia el pueblo, donde un hombre los alumbró desde el otro lado para preguntarles de dónde venían. Fran sintió curiosidad del por qué lucía tan impresionado, ¿acaso no era común ver hobbits en este mundo?, el exclamó sorprendido al saber que ellos venían de la Comarca, entonces se percató de la presencia de las muchachas.

— ¿Y qué hacen éstas chicas con ustedes? —preguntó con recelo.

— Mi nombre es Mana y ella es mi hermana Freya —respondió Michelle antes de que cualquiera pudiese hablar, con voz profunda pero clara y guiñando un ojo a Frodo, quien volteó a verla—, íbamos de regreso a casa cuando nos separamos de nuestros familiares y nos perdimos en el bosque. Ellos nos encontraron y ya que seguíamos la misma ruta, se ofrecieron a acercarnos a nuestro destino donde esperamos encontrar a nuestros padres, quienes deben estar preocupados.

Él guarda asintió, afortunadamente aceptando su versión de los hechos sin cuestionarlo y continuó hablando con los hobbits.

Fran miró con admiración a la chica mayor, ella en ningún momento, ni siquiera ahora, había titubeado. Se la veía segura con la frente en alto, dominando el escenario como una actriz experimentada y agradeció el haber caído con ella, pues de estar sola no habría sabido que hacer y haría rato que estaría hecha un ovillo en el suelo. De pronto notó a Frodo mirando hacia atrás, así que ella también lo hizo. El hombre se los había quedado mirando y eso la puso un poco nerviosa, no pudo evitar recordar la parte del mensaje en que su amiga les advertía sobre los espías malos.

Por fin llegaron a la posada, ante lo cual las chicas no pudieron contener el suspiro de alivio que vino desde el fondo de sus corazones. Sus mentes se desbordaban con imágenes de comida abundante, calor de un fuego y un lugar agradable en el cual recostarse, sin temor a morir por cosas raras de túmulos. El sitio para ellas era más que acogedor, era una luz tras la oscuridad a la cual se habían enfrentado, y tuvieron que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para no correr hacia las puertas y adentrarse en ese pequeño paraíso. Finalmente, tras un largo momento y para alivio de las chicas, los hobbits desmontaron. Se acercaron a la puerta, de donde se asomó un hombre bajo —aunque no tanto como Fran, sino más bien del porte de Michelle— y gordo con delantal, el cual se presentó como Sebadilla Mantecona.

Él también pareció sorprenderse ante los hobbits y por fin las niñas comprendieron la razón: la gente de la Comarca, lugar de donde venían sus pequeños nuevos compañeros, no aparecían seguido por esos lugares.

— Y veo que no vienen solos, esto se vuelve cada vez más peculiar, cuatro hobbits de la Comarca y dos chicas. Creo que aún no me presentan…

Michelle en seguida repitió la historia que momentos antes había contado al guardia, ante el cual el señor Mantecona asintió sin interrumpirla hasta que acabó.

— Sí, sí. La siguiente vez deben andarse con más cuidado pequeñas, los bosques en estos tiempos son algo peligrosos —señaló con una sonrisa amable.

— Lo tendremos, gracias.

Entonces aquel señor comenzó a murmurar sobre algo que había olvidado, junto a varias otras divagaciones que hicieron sonreír a Michelle, pues le recordaba a una amiga que solía olvidar hasta donde tenía la cabeza. Abruptamente gritó el nombre de Nob, sobresaltando un poco al grupo y momentos después, el susodicho hobbit apareció, dirigiéndoles una curiosa mirada. Era obvio para las chicas que, si cuatro hobbits de la Comarca ya eran interesantes, sumarle dos chicas humanas era un faro gritando atención. Afortunadamente para ellas, su historia había conmovido al posadero y éste comentó que podía hacerles una cama en una salita, pues no tenía más cuartos, a lo cual ellas aceptaron gustosas.

Pronto fueron conducidos a la salita, cálida gracias al fuego de la chimenea donde habían dispuesto para ellas dos sillas de mayor tamaño, pues casi todo el resto era obviamente para un hobbit, aunque más que sentarse se echaron sobre éstas, soltando suspiros de alivio al unísono. Su gozo creció cuando pudieron quitarse el sudor y la tierra con un buen baño; al volver a la sala, las recibió el aroma de diversos alimentos servidos en la mesa. Los hobbits ya estaban comenzando a servirse y ellas prontamente se unieron a la cena, en la cual comieron hasta sentir que sus estómagos se saldrían de la ropa, en lo único que fueron algo renuentes — especialmente Fran, siendo la más joven— fue con la cerveza. Michelle se arriesgó a probarla y encontró que estaba mucho mejor que algunas latas que había degustado.

Después de la comilona, se dedicaron a observar impresionadas como aún podían seguir tragando esos pequeños hombrecillos, finalmente Fran estuvo lo suficientemente repuesta como para comer otro poco y competir por el último trozo de tarta con Pippin, lo cual resultó en una entretenida batalla de mesa en la cual todos rieron, sobretodo porque Fran se dispuso a no perder y le quitó la tarta del tenedor al hobbit. Cuando todo hubo terminado los hobbits, menos Merry, decidieron ir a la sala común de la posada con los otros huéspedes, ante lo cual las chicas se apresuraron a declinar la invitación, alegando cansancio. Se quedaron un rato con Merry, quién les contó varias historias sobre la famosa Comarca antes de decidir salir a tomar aire, y las chicas volvieron a declinar cortésmente, esta vez diciendo que deseaban aprovechar el calor del fuego —lo cual era en parte cierto—, quedándose de este modo solas.

— Finalmente nos sucede algo bueno —suspiró Fran, reclinándose en la silla.

— Supongo, aun así no debemos bajar la guardia, por lo poco que dice el mensaje nos esperan cosas peligrosas.

— Y las chicas tampoco están muy bien… ¿y si les sucede algo? — preguntó a la mayor cada vez más preocupada, mientras se abrazaba a si misma— ¿Y dónde se metió Emilia?

Michelle se cruzó de brazos, en un gesto pensativo que era más para tranquilizar a su amiga más joven, y decidió exagerar lo que ella en verdad sentía.

— No te preocupes, ¡seguro estarán bien!, ya lo verás. Y Emi siempre ha sido un poco perdida, seguro aparecerá en el momento menos esperado.

Fran rio mientras se frotaba los ojos, mas no reconoció su cansancio. En vez de eso comenzaron a recordar anécdotas sobre el colegio, hasta que repentinamente escucharon un gran barullo, llegándoles hasta el cuarto un coro de voces, los cuales cantaban animadamente una canción.

— Sabes, creo que daré un rápido vistazo al libro. —comentó Michelle súbitamente, recogiendo el bolso que había dejado en el suelo a su lado.

— Pero ¿y si te descubren?

— Seré rápida.

Buscó en su bolso hasta sacar un volumen de tapa blanda del primer tomo del "Señor de los anillos", y se movió entre sus páginas.

— Mira, creo que estamos aquí, en el capítulo titulado "Bree" —murmuró mientras leía rápidamente por sobre las páginas—. Yep, aquí está el señor Mantecona y… la comida en el salón… ¡la canción que escuchamos!... oh, ahora entiendo por qué no debíamos ir allá, Frodo se pondrá en evidencia y… si, hay espías y los jinetes (que deben ser los malos) rondan cerca, lo dice un tal… ¿Trancos?, tiene un capitulo con su nombre incluso… es de los buenos… creo… sí, al parecer sí.

Se detuvo al escuchar murmullos en el pasillo y con un solo movimiento, guardó el libro. El fuego había disminuido, aun así al abrirse la puerta no les fue difícil reconocer a los tres hobbits y a un hombre, aunque los primeros no parecieron percatarse de que éste último los seguía. Las chicas se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, mientras veían a los pequeños hombres avivar las llamas. Sólo tras hacer esto se percataron de la presencia del extraño y se sobresaltaron, lo cual Fran encontró gracioso, por lo que debió taparse la boca para que no vieran su sonrisa.

Trancos las miró con interés, tanto como ellas a él y sólo cuando los hobbits le dijeron que formaban parte del grupo, él habló sueltamente. La situación pasó a ser realmente confusa, pues al parecer Trancos conocía la razón por la cual Frodo dejaba la Comarca y estaba resuelto a acompañarlo. Entonces habló de los jinetes, y el mensaje pasó por sus cabezas nuevamente: _"prepárense para los jinetes."_ Ese tema cada vez la ponía más nerviosa, según lo poco que decía Trancos, ellos eran terribles… ¿por qué debían estar en esa situación? Fran y ella no tenían nada que ver con todo eso del anillo, ¡ni siquiera eran de ese mundo!, quizá Dios las odiaba… o se había fumado una buena y así ocurrió todo esto.

La conversación siguió su curso, con una breve interrupción del señor Mantecona y, en resumidas cuentas, decidieron aceptar la ayuda que les ofrecía Trancos. Repentinamente Merry ingresó a la sala con un fuerte portazo, sobresaltando a ambas chicas, y exclamó que los jinetes negros estaban cerca. Fran lanzó un pequeño chillido y se aferró al brazo de la mayor, mientras escuchaba hablar a Trancos y lo que dijo, le recordó las escenas de las películas de terror con sus: _"debemos aguantar hasta el amanecer",_ y luego uno a uno iban siendo masacrados y… Michelle le dio ligeras palmadas en la cabeza, tranquilizándola. Debían apoyarse la una con la otra en esos momentos, así que se quedaron enlazadas en un medio abrazo, dándose fuerzas. Cuando Trancos se alejó con Nob para buscar las pertenencias de los hobbits, Fran susurró:

— Según el mensaje, nos encontraremos cara a cara con esos… jinetes… ¿qué hacemos?

— Seguir el consejo y no meternos en la pelea — replicó tranquilamente la morena mayor—, obedecer lo que nos digan, no alejarnos del grupo… y rogar un milagro.

— Oye, sé que no tiene nada que ver con el problema de ahora pero, ¿se te ocurre por qué hay señal aquí? — consultó Fran tras un breve silencio.

— ¿Sabes? Realmente no me quiero quemar la cabeza con eso en este momento. ¿Por qué no esperamos a estar todas juntas? La situación nuestra ya es lo suficientemente rara sin añadirle aquello.

Fran asintió, coincidiendo con ella, por alguna razón temía pensar en eso y la aliviaba quitárselo de la mente, aunque fuera por un tiempo. Cuando volvieron y tras irse Nob, Trancos hizo la pregunta que hacía rato Michelle esperaba que formulase:

— Ahora que entramos en confianza, me gustaría saber sobre las dos chicas que los acompañan. Dudo que viniesen de la Comarca.

— ¡Oh no! La historia es mucho más increíble que eso —interrumpió Pippin, alzando la cabeza al instante y sonriendo, claramente entusiasmado.

— Soy Michelle y ella es Fran y bueno… en resumidas cuentas caímos… ¿del cielo…?

— ¡Es cierto! —Exclamó Pippin alzándose, al ver las cejas de Trancos elevarse y una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro—. Yo mismo atrapé a la señorita Fran cuando caía, pero desgraciadamente la señorita Michelle terminó en los arbustos.

— Oh, no se preocupen, si les creo… es sólo que me recuerda una historia que me contaron de niño.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cuál? —preguntó Frodo interesado.

— No importa, quizá más adelante la escuchen, ahora deben dormir.

Las chicas se recostaron la una junto a la otra, cerca de la chimenea y tapadas por una delgada sábana. Aún a pesar del peligro de los jinetes y el hecho de que habrían de verlos muy pronto, apenas posaron la cabeza en la almohada quedaron profundamente dormidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maedhros entró a la carpa, sólo para hallarla casi completamente ocupada. Al principio las chicas habían dormido en esos extraños sacos fuera, pero poco a poco, para su irritación, se habían ubicado más hacia el interior hasta adueñarse de una buena parte del suelo.

Su hermano había dejado un espacio a su lado, entre la tela y su espalda, como usando su cuerpo de escudo ante los otros durmientes. Los gemelos descansaban juntos al medio de la carpa, entre Maglor y Marie, mientras ésta última yacía en el rincón. Alice en esta ocasión descansaba horizontalmente, aprovechando el espacio dejado por lo gemelos y además usando la pierna de su hermano como almohada. Mientras se ubicaba en su espacio, se percató que el rostro de Maglor estaba extraño, con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca en una línea temblorosa; solo al fijarse más en Alice supo la razón.

Sonrió, negando al tiempo con la cabeza, la chica no sólo se encontraba usando la pierna de su hermano como almohada, sino que también la había confundido con su peluche, tenía una mano aferrada a ésta y por si fuera poco, lo estaba mordiendo. A veces se sorprendía de lo profundo que tenía el sueño Maglor, aunque si lo pensaba bien, desde los últimos siglos que los lapsos de sueño de su hermano habían estado cambiando, dormía más seguido de lo que normalmente necesitaría y a veces ni las pesadillas lo despertaban, lo cual era un problema cuando en ocasiones salía a caminar sin despertar. Era un asunto que lo preocupaba, pero como muchas otras cosas, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras se acercaba a Alice, haciendo un esfuerzo mental para dejar los pensamientos deprimentes y preocupantes a un lado, y con cuidado deslizó la cabeza de la chica, poniéndola dentro del saco y su brazo alrededor del peluche que había rodado fuera. Entonces, lanzando una última mirada rápida al ahora tranquilo rostro de Maglor, se recostó en su lado para descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, no pudo evitar reírse cuando su hermano comentó "el extraño sueño" que tuvo, donde él era una pieza de pollo y un gato montés estaba intentando comérselo. Maglor aunque contento de escucharlo reír no pudo evitar mirarlo extrañado, sin comprender la razón de su risa.


	9. 8 Cambio de tono

**Capítulo 8**

 **Cambio de Tono**

Las chicas se quejaron en voz baja cuando la luz del alba entró a raudales en la habitación. Se hicieron un ovillo, ocultándose dentro de la sábana del aire frío, mas no les sirvió de mucho pues pronto fueron obligadas a despertar. Como no tenían otra ropa, sólo debieron peinarse. Ya estaban listas cuando el grupo volvió, informándoles que los planes iban a postergarse un poco. Al parecer los ponys habían huido, así que ahora estaban buscando a lo menos uno para llevar un poco más de carga. Al principio Fran estuvo gozosa, pues eso implicaba que alcanzaría a tomar una siesta, pero al saber lo de los ponys su humor decayó, pues sin importar cuanto odiara cabalgar, más detestable le parecía la idea de caminar kilómetros y kilómetros. Michelle por su parte, estaba preocupada acerca de si las botas no le iban a hacer daño a sus pies durante la caminata.

Al final fueron tres horas de espera, Michelle había estado dormitando cuando llegó la noticia: habían encontrado un pony.

— ¿Ese es el pony? Se ve un poco… viejo — señaló Michelle tras unos segundos de aturdido silencio, alzando una ceja con incredulidad, sin embargo tras pensarlo unos segundos, tuvo que añadir —. Aunque seguro que aguantará más que nosotras el viaje.

Las chicas ayudaron a empacar las nuevas provisiones y finalmente partieron a las diez, lo cual no fue nada discreto, pues a esa hora la mayoría de la gente estaba en la calle, observándolos atentamente. Fran miró nerviosamente a su alrededor, mientras se aferraba al brazo de la chica mayor.

— ¿Por qué está toda la gente mirándonos? — susurró frenética a su amiga.

— Digamos que no hacemos un grupo muy normal… bueno, cuando lo hemos hecho ¿no?

Fran rio nerviosamente mientras se acercaba más a su amiga, tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento saldrían esos "espías malos", o incluso los tantas veces nombrados jinetes, pero a pesar de alguna que otra mirada hostil, y un hombre bastante raro y que daba mala espina a la salida del pueblo, no pasó nada grave. Después de un largo trecho, salieron del camino hacia un valle boscoso.

— Debe ser una broma —murmuró Fran entre dientes.

— No, no lo es.

— ¿En serio vamos hacia ese bosque que tiene toda la apariencia de ser el escenario predilecto de la mayoría de las películas de terror?

— Si, es en serio.

—… Ni se te ocurra separarte del grupo si escuchas un sonido extraño.

— Tranquila, tampoco pensaba hacerlo —rio la morena mayor, palmeando la cabeza de la menor—. Además, las películas de terror son solo eso, ficción.

— ¿Tierra Media? ¿Hobbits? ¿Elfos? ¿Monstruos negros? ¿Mochilas mágicas? ¿Internet y señal sin antenas?... ¿Agujeros raros en el suelo? A estas alturas ya nada me parece imposible.

Afortunadamente, el día era bastante agradable y una corriente de aire fría ayudaba a mantener templado el ambiente, lo cual favoreció bastante a las jóvenes, no acostumbradas a caminar tan largas distancias. A la hora del almuerzo ambas se sentaron extenuadas la una junto a la otra, para aprovechar cada segundo de descanso.

— Uff, si esto es así cada día, no creo que dure mucho, y yo que pensaba que cabalgar en un pony todo el tiempo era una tortura… no sé si sobreviva al viaje —comentó Michelle mientras masajeaba sus piernas.

— No creo que tengamos otra opción — señaló con cansancio Fran, observando el cielo y disfrutando del ambiente, antes de añadir en voz baja—. Me pregunto que estarán haciendo las chicas… y Emilia. ¿Dónde estará?

— Seguro se encuentran bien las tres…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice se estiró lo más que pudo.

Ella y su amiga viajaban en la carreta de los víveres y el reducido espacio hacía que se le entumecieran las piernas, entonces observó a su amiga. Desde que comenzaran a viajar así ella no paraba de leer libros, aunque de vez en cuando notaba cierta expresión en su mirada, cuando se quedaba quieta en una hoja sin pasar a la siguiente durante largo rato. Aún no sabían nada de Emilia. Aunque ella no le cayera tan bien ahora tras percatarse de ciertos aspectos de su personalidad, y mucho menos le gustaba la relación que mantenía con su amiga, igualmente deseaba que estuviese bien. Sin embargo lo que más le preocupaba era Marie, quien habiendo recibido tan poco amor de su familia, buscaba sin parar el cariño en el mundo y se aferraba a este, algo de lo cual no podía culparla, pero temía que, sumado a los problemas que tenía con Emilia y ahora con su desaparición, su amiga se perdiera en una obsesión enfermiza. Ojalá pudiese conocer el paradero de esa otra para traerle paz. Desgraciadamente, habían muchas cosas de las cuales aún no sabía nada, como el origen de la habilidad de los bolsos y por qué solo funcionaba en ocasiones, cómo cayeron en Tierra Media, qué había ocurrido con su mundo y qué estaba haciendo su familia. Aquello último la llenó de una asfixiante nostalgia. No estaba acostumbrada a estar lejos de casa por tanto tiempo, extrañaba a sus padres, sus abuelos, su hermana y sobrina, la comodidad de su cuarto, la familiaridad de su mundo…

Se volteó y comenzó a ver hacia el exterior, buscando distraerse de aquellos pensamientos que buscaban hundirla otra vez: los árboles pasando veloces alrededor, las aves sobrevolando el cielo cantando, el polvo elevándose de las patas de los caballos. Pensar que todo aquello ya no existiría… Alice elevó el rostro hacia el cielo tachonado de nubes esponjosas, maravillada.

— ¿No es increíble Marie?

Su amiga tardó un momento en contestar, colocando el dedo entre las hojas como marcador, sacó su mirada del libro y la dirigió hacia Alice.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— El lugar en el que estamos —señaló con las manos el paisaje para acentuar su punto—. Algún día a futuro, esto se hallará bajo el agua.

— ¿En serio?

— Si… supongo que no te acuerdas, ven — comenzó a explicar, acercándose a su amiga y bajando la voz, para evitar que algún oído élfico la escuchase por accidente—. En algunos años más se desarrollará una gigantesca guerra, donde los Valar finalmente, y sólo por que Eärendil les ofreció un silmaril, iniciarán una guerra contra Morgoth. Esto creará grandes terremotos que destruirán toda la zona geográfica hasta las montañas… y esto desaparecerá.

—… Wow.

— Por eso te decía, ¿no es increíble?, ahora mismo estamos viviendo en una tierra que, en el futuro donde están nuestras amigas, sólo existirá en la memoria de elfos y algún escrito de los hombres ¿no demuestra esto lo fútil que es el existir en los mundos? ¿No es en cierto modo poético?

— Supongo.

— Amiga mía, no sé si te lo he dicho antes pero eres muy parca de palabras —confesó tras una pausa, alzando una ceja ante su respuesta pero sin poder suprimir una sonrisa —. En serio, en una historia tu presencia pasaría casi desapercibida.

—… creo que sí.

Alice meneó la cabeza ante esa respuesta, tras lo cual se estiro en el piso del carro, apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Marie.

— Creo que las chicas deben estar saliendo de Bree a estas alturas… creo, porque no sé de qué manera funciona el tiempo cuando uno está en el presente-pasado y otro en el presente-futuro.

— Mmm… tal vez.

— Quizá debiese enviar un mensaje, además hay que contarles aquello que descubriste ¿no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El suelo estaba cada vez más fangoso, provocando que las botas del grupo se hundieran en él fácilmente, quedando manchadas de una extraña sustancia verdosa mezclada con la tierra. Lo peor eran los mosquitos, a medida que se acercaban al pantano, más mosquitos comenzaban a aparecer, provocando innumerables e insufribles picaduras. Ambas chicas deseaban poder ocupar algún repelente, pero habían decidido ser cautelosas y evitar en lo posible usar los bolsos, por lo menos hasta que se sintieran seguras y supieran algo más de sus propiedades, por el momento no sabían que pensar, y el hecho de que Trancos conociera el poder de las mochilas y les advirtiera que no los ocuparan, no ayudaba mucho a su situación de confianza.

Fue durante el quinto día que por fin dejaron atrás el pantano. El terreno se elevó y vieron la famosa Cima de los Vientos, desde el cual podrían tener una visión de todo el terreno. Fran espiró con pesadez y cansancio al ver el tramo que aún les faltaba por recorrer, rascando sus brazos llenos de ronchas por culpa de los mosquitos y deseando un baño, aunque fuera con agua fría. Mientras tanto Michelle, a pesar de su cansancio, continuó caminando en completo silencio, evitando mostrar cualquier signo de debilidad. Era testaruda y no pensaba dejar que esa situación le ganase ni que el resto le tuviese lástima, además, el andar sin pausa le ayudaba a mantener su mente ocupada y a no recordar su pequeño apartamento y a su madre. Pero entonces aparecían atardeceres como el de aquel momento y la nostalgia afloraba, haciendo oscurecer su estado de ánimo, en esas ocasiones sólo la idea de que continuando podría hallar un modo de regresar, le devolvía las fueras y le permitía dormir en la noche.

Observó a Fran con preocupación, a diferencia de ella, el carácter de su amiga era más débil y nervioso, recordándole a una delicada flor. Por otra parte, era dos años menor y la más pequeña del grupo, por lo cual temía que no contara con la suficiente energía para seguir adelante, provocando que cayera en la desesperación e hiciese algo arriesgado, o peor. Como persona mayor, era casi su deber proteger a su pequeña amiga, así que decidió acercarse a ella más tarde, tras detenerse a orillas de un arroyo para pasar la noche.

— Hey, ¿Cómo lo llevas?

— Bien supongo —murmuró, encogiéndose un poco de hombros antes de alzar a medias el rostro, con una mirada expectante en el rostro—. Oye Michelle, ¿tú crees que… podamos volver?

— Bueno, si pudimos llegar debe existir una manera de volver —comentó fingiendo optimismo y alzando el dedo índice, como para anunciar algo importante—. Si todos los caminos llevan a Roma como dicen, entonces debe necesariamente haber uno que también te lleve a casa.

— Si, supongo que tienes razón —murmuró Fran, todavía algo dudosa.

De pronto el celular de Michelle comenzó a vibrar. Se dirigieron una mirada breve antes de sacarlo y desbloquearlo rápidamente, a la vez que trataban de ocultarlo de la vista de sus compañeros de viaje.

— Es un mensaje de Alice, dice:

.-.-

" _Hola, ya salieron de Bree? Cómo les va la caminata? Nosotras vamos encerradas en una carreta hacia destino desconocido (por ahora). Ánimo allá, esperemos encontrarnos en Rivendell"_

" _Por cierto, Marie descubrió una cosa al respecto de las mochilas y las habilidades que tienen (estoy suponiendo que los de ustedes también poseen esta nueva "característica", sino, les aseguro que no estamos locas) al parecer tienen un límite para sacar objetos, lo cual no aplica a lo que ingrese uno. Es algo variable, hay días que puedes sacar sólo 5 y otros más de 20, inclusive hay veces en que no puedes sacar nada en absoluto, aunque desconozco que lo provoca, tengo la teoría de que podría depender de nuestra necesidad? No lo sé. Para que lo tomen en cuenta, por ahora nosotras no tenemos que preocuparnos de eso. Suerte."_

 _.-.-_

— Es bueno saber que están bien, pero aún no hay nada de Emilia —musitó Fran, mordiéndose las uñas.

— Si… también es bueno conocer aquello de los bolsos, aunque ni siquiera lo estemos ocupando —convino Michelle, guardando el celular y cruzándose de brazos —. Estoy segura que esto es alguna clase de magia, si estamos en un mundo donde existe…

— Cambiaría toda esta magia por estar en casa —murmuró la menor con pesar, dirigiendo la mirada al suelo.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que no somos las únicas que extrañamos nuestro hogar… — Intervino Michelle mientras apuntaba hacia los hobbits, para distraer la mente de su amiga más que nada, pero esto era verdad, los hobbits se veían algo cabizbajos como ambas chicas.

Esa noche todos pudieron dormir bien, el suelo duro era pasable y la ausencia de mosquitos una bendición. A la mañana siguiente retomaron temprano la caminata, la cual pasó sin incidentes con excepción de la conversación sobre adelgazar de los hobbits, la cual llegó a oídos de las dos amigas.

— Yo también creo que debí bajar a lo menos un kilo —mencionó Fran en voz baja, mirando hacia su estómago y la ropa que cada vez más le quedaba holgada.

Antes de que Michelle pudiera responder, Pippin, quién iba caminando cerca de ellas, la escuchó y girando su cabeza llena de rulos, señaló inocentemente.

— Pues aún si es así, ambas siguen viéndose muy bien.

Él siguió su camino, mientras Fran se lo quedó viendo boquiabierta, susurrando frenética momentos después a la mayor.

— ¿Es mi idea o está coqueteando?

— A mi parecer es tu idea, creo que él no lo dice con una segunda intención…

— Pues o se está haciendo el inocente o en verdad es muy ingenuo… no sé, él es diferente a los otros — murmuró Fran intrigada, a la vez que se sonrojaba un poco. Michelle no dijo nada, aunque no pudo evitar la sonrisa pícara que asomó en sus labios.

Llegó la noche y nuevamente el día, cuando la rutina que habían seguido hasta entonces de caminar a campo través, se rompió: había un sendero. El camino que seguía se hallaba medio oculto y esto ciertamente intrigó a Michelle, que deseó saber quién lo había construido, pero antes de poder preguntar, Merry la había formulado. Frunció el ceño, aunque era algo que sospechaba desde hacía varios días: la historia seguía su curso de alguna manera, con ellas de agregado. Sólo esperaba que salieran sin ningún rasguño del encuentro con los jinetes, ¡Alice debería ser más específica! Le ponía nerviosa no conocer el momento específico en que aparecerían los jinetes malos, sobretodo porque tenía a alguien a quien proteger.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maglor se había fijado en que a los gemelos les agradaba pasar tiempo con las chicas, fue por esa razón que se esforzó en que ellas aceptaran sus alimentos, más que nada porque no quería que los niños terminaran adoptando sus mañas, más de las que ya tenían tras los mimos que seguramente recibieron por ser hijos de Elwing. Le había costado que los niños accedieran a tomar los alimentos, y es que su sabor algo desabrido y seco —en algunos casos incluso añejo— al cual él ya estaba acostumbrado, los repelía. Así que comprendía que aquellas niñas que venían de un mundo claramente cómodo, les fuera más difícil, pero finalmente tras llegar a algunos acuerdos lo logró.

Aquella tarde fue particularmente buena, pues algunos soldados lograron cazar un ciervo de gran tamaño y mientras su hermano ayudaba con el animal, él se dedicó a armar la carpa y ordenar el interior, entonces le llegó un aroma delicioso que hizo gruñir su estómago con fuerza, haciéndole salivar; incluso él estaba cansado de la comida añeja y racionada. Salió al exterior, intentando disimular las ansias que sentía, cuando se encontró con Alice, quién observaba fijamente a la hoguera en la cual estaban asando una buena porción del animal.

— Nunca he comido ciervo —murmuró la chica con grandes ojos ilusionados, babeando ligeramente.

— ¿De verdad? —Inquirió lleno de curiosidad.

— No existen donde vivo. Aunque hay unos parientes cercanos de ese animal, me parece, llamados… huemules, pero están en peligro de extinción y no pueden cazarse.

Antes de que pudiese preguntar qué era "peligro de extinción" apareció Marie, quién caminaba arrastrando los pies y se sentó de golpe al lado de Alice, lanzando un fuerte suspiro.

— Oye Maglor ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Marie con un claro tono cansado.

— Nos estamos dirigiendo hacia Amon Ereb, en ese lugar mis… hermanos menores, construyeron una fortificación donde estaremos seguros por el momento —explicó, evitando conscientemente que las memorias aún dolorosas de los gemelos resurgiera en su mente.

— ¿En serio? Que nombre más raro.

— Alice y Marie no son nombres precisamente comunes en este lugar —comentó, alzando ambas cejas y poniendo las manos sobre la cadera.

— Gracias — sonrió Alice, tomando sus palabras como un halago a la vez que inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza.

— ¿Y cuánto falta?, me encantaría darme un baño… y no viajar más en una carreta —se quejó Marie, masajeándose las piernas.

— Puedes creerme que todos deseamos lo mismo —rió Maglor, sentándose frente a ellas y entregándole una sonrisa comprensiva—, pero aún nos quedan 12 días de viaje —Se detuvo ante el lamento de Marie, quién con un largo _"ooouuuhh…"_ se lanzó hacia atrás, recostándose en el suelo, entonces continuó, todavía sonriendo—, pero en cuanto lleguemos podremos asearnos con comodidad, mandaré que preparen una habitación particular a cada uno…

Los gemelos, que en su aburrimiento se habían acercado, escucharon la última parte y lanzaron una exclamación de alegría, sentándose al lado de Maglor con ojos brillantes e ilusionados. Ellos también estaban hastiados de cabalgar todo el día o estar encerrados en la otra carreta, con espacio limitado, e increíblemente añoraban un baño.

—… y entonces nos encargaremos de sus vestimentas, necesitan algo de esta Arda si van a quedarse por un tiempo en él — apuntó el elfo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño a la ropa extraña y claramente llamativa por su diferencia.

— ¿Por casualidad no tendrás algo que no sea un vestido? Como esas túnicas que tú usas o un vestido corto, es que con lo bajas que somos no nos quedarán bien, nos harán ver aún más pequeñas — explicó Alice, antes de poner una sonrisa traviesa y añadir —, además yo soy muy inquieta y preferiría algo cómodo para usar diariamente. No me quieres ver con vestido y corriendo por todas partes, en serio.

— Por supuesto, puedo revisar los tipos de vestimenta que podemos disponer para ustedes —respondió Maglor, entrecerrando sus ojos y alzando una ceja, pero sin poder evitar sonreír aún más.

El grupo continuó hablando acerca de agradables baños y cómodas camas, riendo de vez en cuando, mientras Maedhros, quien los observaba desde una cierta distancia, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa él mismo, mientras escuchaba reír a su hermano después de tanto tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finalmente el grupo llegó a la Cima de los Vientos.

Ambas chicas se sentaron en el suelo, completamente exhaustas pero aliviadas de poder hacer por fin una pausa, permaneciendo en una concavidad en las rocas donde permanecieron en silencio, mientras veían a Pippin y Sam salir a explorar. Pasó un rato antes de que alguna decidiera iniciar una conversación, rompiendo la tranquilidad que las rodeaba.

— ¿Cuánto crees que falte para llegar a donde los elfos? — indagó Fran con gesto aburrido y cansado.

— Ni idea. Por lo menos ahora mismo estamos bien, pero me preocupa por cuanto tiempo, se supone que en algún momento veremos a… ellos, y es seguro que ocurrirá, ¡pero hasta ahora nada!

— ¿Tú crees que será pronto? —murmuró Fran con temor, acercando más las piernas a su cuerpo y abrazándolos con fuerza.

Michelle no respondió, no tenía palabras para tranquilizarla pues ella misma presentía que el peligro se acercaba. Por más que deseara proteger a su pequeña amiga, no podía hacerlo todo el tiempo. Pasó otro largo momento de silencio antes de que el resto del grupo regresara, cabizbajo y temeroso. Fran movida por la curiosidad, se acercó a Pippin —que era con quién más confianza sentía de todo el resto, quizá por su actitud algo más inmadura y parecida al de ella, o tal vez porque ambos parecían ser los más jóvenes del grupo— para preguntarle que sucedía.

— Los jinetes están cerca, se ve que estuvieron aquí hace algunas noches… y parece que podrían venir en cualquier momento cuando oscurezca —le susurró con el rostro tenso.

Fran apretó los labios y abrió los ojos con miedo. Había llegado el momento entonces, en que se encontrarían con "ellos", sabía que era inevitable pero aún recordaba el suceso en la niebla y no podía evitar estremecerse al pensar en algo peor que eso.

— ¡Oh, lamento haberla asustado señorita Fran! —Agregó rápidamente Pippin al ver su reacción—. Pero no tiene de que preocuparse, dudo que se acerquen a ustedes, pero de hacerlo, al menos yo las protegeré.

— Uhm… gracias.

Mientras lo veía alejarse, Fran pensó con más fuerza que debía en verdad ser muy inocente para no darse cuenta que sus palabras podían interpretarse como un tipo de coqueteo… ¿o quizá en realidad lo hacía adrede? Quiso golpearse la cara con su mano, ¡en verdad no podía estar haciéndose líos en la cabeza por algo tan estúpido como eso, y menos en una situación como la actual! La chica sacudió su cabeza con fuerza en un intento de despejar su mente y corrió hacia su amiga, para comentarle la nueva situación.

— Bueno, tenía que suceder en algún momento —comentó con gesto derrotado, cruzándose de brazos.

— Pero, pero, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Vamos a salir de ésta?

— Si te soy sincera, no tengo ninguna respuesta para eso, pero si Alice dice que quitándonos del medio no nos sucederá nada, habrá que confiar que así sea — repuso con cansancio.

— Me gustaría haberme leído el libro —se lamentó en voz baja la menor, mirando al suelo.

— Créeme que yo también.

La "cena" fue bastante pobre, pero se contentaron con tener algo en el estómago. Fran y Michelle habían decidido ocupar las mismas mantas, para compartir el calor mientras estaban cerca del fuego y la morena mayor no pudo evitar recordar su pequeño apartamento, cálido en los días fríos de invierno, Fran por otro lado, se encontraba rememorando la cena que habían tenido en la posada del Poney Pisador… su estómago gruñó y de mala gana intentó pensar en otra cosa. Por suerte, antes de que sus pensamientos volvieran a la comida, Trancos comenzó a relatar varias historias del pasado de ese mundo, del cual tan poco conocían ellas. A Fran le encantó especialmente la historia de una dama élfica que se enamoró de un hombre, y como entregó su inmortalidad para estar siempre a su lado. En ese mundo sucedían cosas increíbles que en el suyo eran tachados de imposible, ante lo cual concluyó que, a pesar de todos los peligros y las cosas feas y molestosas, esa tierra igualmente tenía un lado bello y asombroso.

La luna subió y todos alzaron la vista, entonces vieron en su luz una sombra en lo alto de la colina y ambas chicas se estremecieron ante la visión. Los hobbits Sam y Merry, quienes se habían alejado para ver, volvieron corriendo hacia la hoguera, con el último mencionando algo sobre unas sombras que se movían en su dirección.

— ¡Acérquense todos al fuego, con las caras hacia afuera! —Gritó de pronto Trancos, sobresaltando a las ya nerviosas chicas — ¡Tengan listo los palos más largos! ¡Ustedes dos, al fondo ahora mismo!

Las chicas lo miraron y rápidamente siguieron su orden, acurrucándose entre la fogata y la pared, lejos de la entrada. Durante largo rato no sucedió nada, lo cual en lugar de tranquilizarlos les puso más nerviosos, entonces aparecieron las sombras. Las chicas desde su posición más que verlos los sintieron, un frío sobrenatural que las helaba y llenaba de un terror primigenio, que era sobretodo irracional. Fran se acurrucó contra Michelle, ocultando el rostro contra sus ropas, mientras que la mayor no podía dejar de observar el peligro acercarse.

De pronto Frodo, quien estaba al otro lado del fuego frente a ellas, desapareció. Michelle parpadeó varias veces, confirmando que sus ojos no mentían, quedando patidifusa en su sitio, aunque lo siguiente que aconteció fue todavía más confuso. Sam fue echado a un lado, un grito lejano resonando con la voz de Frodo y Trancos saltando hacia adelante, para enfrentarse contra las sombras con dos palos ardientes, entonces la chica observó el cuerpo de Frodo regresar y casi le pareció que estaba muerto.


	10. 9 Diferentes perspectivas

**Capítulo 9**

 **Diferentes perspectivas**

Marie notó a su amiga muy callada y tras esperar un rato, sin ver ningún cambio en su estado de ánimo, se decidió a preguntarle que sucedía.

— Estaba pensando…—murmuró más para sí misma, sin quitar la vista del paisaje al exterior de la carreta— los idiomas de los elfos son el Sindarin y el de los Noldor el Quenya, más adelante creo, aparece el Oestron… pero ninguna de nosotras habla tales idiomas y todo lo que he escuchado hasta ahora, es nuestra lengua materna que es el español. ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

— Yo ni tenía idea de esos idiomas, aunque si sabía que los elfos tienen el suyo… —comentó Marie ladeando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño.

— Si pero, ¿Cómo nos entendemos con ellos?

—… ahm… no sé —balbuceó confundida, rascándose la nuca.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio, entonces Alice hizo un gesto de exclamación, sobresaltando a Marie.

— ¿Y si es como… como con la Tardis? Que tiene una conexión telepática y traduce los idiomas diferentes para los acompañantes… pero eso… no, sería estúpido ¿verdad? — explicó rápidamente, terminando en un murmuro inseguro y un ceño fruncido.

— Bueno, podría ser —convino Marie, encogiéndose de hombros—. Digo, el que estemos aquí ya es imposible y ni qué decir de las mochilas éstas, que parecen tener su propia dimensión dentro.

— Ya pero, ¿cómo comprobarlo?

Ambas se miraron fijamente, entonces sonrieron.

A la tarde, la comitiva se detuvo y comenzó a prepararse para pasar otra noche. Apenas la carreta fue aparcada, dos chicas bajaron con rapidez, quienes inmediatamente se movieron alrededor buscando a cierto elfo. Lo encontraron al lado de la ya armada carpa, dando masajes a unos adoloridos niños peredhil. Alice y Marie se detuvieron a un metro de él, la primera un poco indecisa.

— ¿Quién le dice? —murmuró Alice nerviosa, trasladando su peso de un pie al otro.

— Tú eres la que pensó esto y la que lo puede explicar.

— ¿Yo? Joo… bueno, ya… —gruñó de mal humor, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero para hacerle saber a su amiga de esto—, pero ¿y cómo lo digo?

— No lo sé, ahm, como te salga.

— ¿Y cómo me debe salir?

— ¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Maglor al notar su presencia, arqueando una ceja y ligeramente divertido por el nervioso ir y venir en la conversación de ellas.

Alice se acercó titubeante y tras unos largos "ehmm", "como decirlo" y "ahh", finalmente logró contarle todos sus pensamientos, aunque de una manera algo desordenada. El elfo, ya acostumbrado un poco a esto de parte de ambas chicas, logró entenderlo todo tras unos segundos de poner en orden las ideas.

— Bueno, tiene sentido (aunque no entiendo eso de ¿"Tadis"?), y si se están preguntando el idioma en que yo las escucho, les puedo decir que siempre las he oído hablar en sindarin — confesó sin ocultar su notable interés por dicho fenómeno.

— Vaya, aunque eso no responde el por qué…

— ¿Se traducirá todo lo que ustedes dicen? —preguntó Elrond, quien había seguido fascinado la conversación.

Alice y Marie ya sabían diferenciar a ambos gemelos. Quién estaba inclinado más hacia el lado élfico, siendo más despierto y tal vez algo más serio —y ya interesado en todo lo relacionado con los conocimientos— era Elrond. Mientras que a Elros le interesaba más jugar a subir árboles, molestar y preguntar todo sobre el mundo de los hombres. Su actitud era más parecida a la de un niño humano cualquiera, incluso a veces se peleaba a manotazos con Alice, cosa que Elrond nunca osaría hacer, y aunque éste último era igualmente dado a las travesuras, también era el que solía cuestionar si era correcto o si podrían estar pasándose de la raya.

— Bueno, podríamos probar… con el inglés, ya que es el único otro idioma que me sé — Alice pensó un momento qué decir antes de continuar, procurando pronunciar bien cada palabra— I think… everyone here is tired of travel… and I really want to sleep in a bed.

— Si, lo he entendido —comentó Maglor asintiendo—, noté un acento algo distinto pero se tradujo al Sindarin.

— Entonces…—comenzó Elrond, bastante emocionado con todo esto— ¿Qué sucede con los nombres? ¿Habrá alguno que no pueda traducirse?

— Espera —interrumpió Marie, disculpándose con el pheredil con la mirada—, ¿y los conceptos que usamos a diario como celular, español, chocolate o Tardis? ¿Eso no se traduce?

— No necesariamente —arguyó Alice, posando una mano en su barbilla y la otra en la cintura—, si nunca en tu vida has visto un celular y te lo nombran, también será una palabra extraña para ti, pero si te explican el concepto, pues cuando lo escuches te parecerá normal aunque no esté en tu idioma. Ya ves por ejemplo a los japoneses, que entre sus frases a veces incluyen palabras en inglés, o el llamado spanglish, lo mismo sería ahora, al menos eso supongo.

— Alice tiene razón —apoyó Maglor con gesto pensativo y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza—, aunque esa palabra "celular" no se traduzca, ya entiendo lo que significa (más o menos), así que no me es necesariamente una palabra extraña…

— Pero si vamos a palabras que realmente no se podrían traducir, o que les parezcan bastante raras… en su vocabulario, creo recordar, no cuentan con una pronunciación que nosotras usamos a menudo y que algunos países tienen. Al ser nombres propios, no deberían poder traducirse de ninguna manera.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cuáles? —preguntó Marie, echándose ligeramente hacia delante.

— Pues… Chile, China… ¿Chipre?... existe todavía, ¿verdad? ¿O no? —Respondió algo dudosa, susurrando para sí la última parte, antes de frotarse la frente con cansancio—. Ugh, no sé cuáles más, pero recuerdo que cuando Maglor me hizo preguntas sobre el chocolate, le salía tan raro que evitaba decirlo, así que supongo que en verdad no se usa en el élfico.

— ¿No existe la "c-h" en éste idioma?

— No como nosotras lo usamos, si no me equivoco, al menos en sindarin existe pero se pronuncia como una "jota", más similar a como es hablado en alemán. Al menos eso recuerdo de cuando investigué hace tiempo el idioma.

Maglor, con el ceño fruncido, intentó pronunciar uno de los nombres, fallando completamente. Los gemelos rieron ante esto y ellos mismos lo intentaron, y fue Elrond quien finalmente tuvo un cierto éxito.

— ¿No hay forma de que puedan controlar esto?, para hablar su propio idioma por separado —preguntó Elros, imaginando conversar en un lenguaje desconocido y poder contar secretos sin que nadie más se enterase. ¡Todas las bromas que podría hacer o idear con algo así!

— Mhm… bueno, Kendra de la saga de Fablehaven se supone que tenía una habilidad parecida, y se insinúa que podía diferenciar y hasta controlar esa habilidad con práctica. Es un libro de fantasía pero no veo por qué no podríamos probarlo —comentó Alice asintiendo para sí misma.

En los siguientes días, ambas chicas practicaron continuamente, oyendo con atención las conversaciones de los soldados e intentando de alguna manera escuchar el verdadero idioma. La primera en obtener resultado positivos fue Marie, y poco a poco fueron descubriendo como desligar lo que percibían en su mente de lo que en verdad estaban escuchando, pero liberarse de la traducción inmediata de sus palabras, para al mismo tiempo decir algo en su propio idioma, resultó ser lo más difícil y aún tardaron un par de meses en tener éxito. Estaban llegando al último día de viaje, un mes desde que salieran de los puertos, cuando Marie decidió sacar a tema algo que la tenía intrigada desde hacía algún tiempo.

— Alice, sabes, hemos estado aquí durante un mes y me preguntaba… — hizo una pausa tras ver a su amiga asentir distraídamente, entonces continuó— ¿te ha llegado?

Alice alzó la vista de su dibujo abruptamente.

— ¿El período?, ahora que lo dices, no.

— ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos? —preguntó Marie, mientras su amiga se sentaba y cruzaba sus brazos.

— No lo creo. Quiero decir, no me gustaría estar en un viaje peligroso y tener que sufrir todos los problemas que eso acarrea. Quizá sea lo único bueno de toda esta… situación… pero si esto fuera a propósito… ¿Qué clase de fuerzas estarán detrás de todo esto? ¿Y por qué facilitarnos las cosas? No tiene sentido…

— Quizá… ¿los Valar?

— Seh, de seguro escucharon todo lo que dije en mi mundo sobre ellos y quisieron castigarme —Bromeó, provocando la risa de su amiga, para luego ponerse seria y musitar más para sí misma—. Pero se supone que están atados a esta Arda, así que no podrían estar relacionados a nuestra aparición y además, ¿en qué les conviene darnos cosas?... A menos que… —se interrumpió abruptamente, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior al tanto que encaraba el exterior de la carreta, para evitar que su amiga viera su rostro ligeramente pálido y dando por terminada la conversación.

Finalmente llegó la tarde del último día de viaje, en el cual quedó a la vista las murallas de su hogar provisional y ambas chicas se asomaron llenas de ansiedad, para observarlo atentamente. Estaba algo derruido, ora por el clima, ora por las batallas de las cuales había sido parte, se hallaba rodeado de un viejo bosque y la hierba crecía escalando las paredes en algunas zonas, camuflándola hasta cierto punto. La edificación principal, del cual se veía una pequeña parte, daba la impresión de estar algo abandonada, pero parecía poder aguantar un tiempo más ante los ataques.

No tardó mucho para que ambas chicas y los gemelos se volvieran una especie de celebridad, pues los soldados no tardaron en contar como "habían caído del cielo" a los pocos guardias que se habían quedado y a los muy contados residentes y refugiados —pudieron ver que había unos pocos de su raza—, mientras las mujeres miraban con cierto cariño maternal a los gemelos.

Apenas los hermanos feanorians descendieron de sus caballos, fueron rodeados por un gran tumulto de personas y asaltados con preguntas sobre Sirion, los que no regresaron y la causa de la presencia de aquellos dos niños. Maglor aclaró, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano, que ambos peredhil serían invitados de honor hasta que los caminos fueran lo bastante seguros como para entregarlos a la gente del rey, lo cual tenía sentido. Mientras viajaban, se toparon con muchas señales de orcos a su paso y apenas tuvieron suerte de evitar a las hordas más grandes, los cuales, según los vigías, parecían estar emigrando y ocupando gran parte de la zona noroeste, seguramente para saquear Sirion, cazar algún sobreviviente y aprovechar de ocupar las zonas ahora que estaban desprotegidas. Tras explicar esto, pasó a relatar los acontecimientos acaecidos en Sirion, ante lo cual hubo un claro alivio entre los oyentes, al descubrir que ninguna tercera matanza había ocurrido y el ánimo visiblemente se alzó dentro de la fortaleza. Al ver esto, Alice no pudo evitar pensar en qué habría ocurrido si la historia no hubiese sido alterada. ¿Habría habido alguna clase de sublevación? Obviamente los ánimos habrían caído. ¿Se hubieran marchado y dejado sólo a ambos hermanos y los dos niños para lavarse las manos en cierta forma?

Tras dar las noticias, Maglor ordenó a los escasos sirvientes a que prepararan las habitaciones y "baños", y mientras esto se hacía, llevó a los cuatro a una especie de tour por los interiores del recinto que ellos y algunos otros habitaban. La casa principal tenía mucho mejor aspecto en el interior y hasta casi parecía majestuoso, aunque habían muchas zonas claramente abandonadas y que Maglor les recomendó explícitamente no investigar, pues podía ser peligroso al no contar con el suficiente personal para mantener en óptimas condiciones los cuartos y pasillos vacíos; tras cruzar un par de miradas entre ellos, resultó obvio que ninguno de los cuatro le haría caso.

Les mostró las letrinas, ubicadas cerca del exterior y pasaron al lado de las "duchas" comunes, usadas mayormente por los sirvientes y soldados. Por supuesto a ambas chicas se les proporcionaría una especie de tina en sus cuartos, como invitadas que eran. Luego los llevó a una habitación, donde unas doncellas comenzaron a tomar las medidas de cada uno.

Terminado todo esto, fueron dirigidas a sus aposentos donde por fin pudieron tomar un baño; Alice sintió como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaban con el agua tibia, y casi deseo permanecer allí suspendida. Mientras se enjuagaba por tercera vez golpearon a su puerta, e inmediatamente después entró una doncella, que dejó unas prendas en su cama y salió tan rápido que ni le dio tiempo para taparse con las manos.

Tras salir del agua y secarse, se quedó observando una de esas túnicas largas de un color celeste, de manga corta, abierta en el cuello y con varios detalles de círculos que como ondas se entrelazaban, el cual por su tamaño le iba a quedar como un vestido corto, junto a éste descansaban un cinturón de cuero que debía ser para la cintura, una blusa plateada de mangas anchas, unos pantalones grises, botas castañas que le llegaban hasta un centímetro por debajo de la rodilla y una vieja capa azul.

¡En verdad eran rápidos para éstas cosas!, aunque por la calidad del material, Alice supuso que debió pertenecer a alguien más y debieron haberlo arreglado para que calzara en su pequeño cuerpo. Tras cambiarse y ya que no tenía nada más que hacer, decidió ver cómo le estaba yendo a Marie con la ropa. Con rapidez se asomó al exterior y tras asegurarse de que no había nadie, corrió hasta la habitación de al lado donde estaba su amiga y dio un par de golpes en la puerta, tras lo cual entró, encontrándose a su amiga todavía en ropa interior y recién colocándose los pantalones, no era la primera vez que la veía así por lo que no se inmutó.

— ¡Hey! El verde que te dieron ellos sí que es bonito —exclamó cuando su amiga se puso la túnica—. Me pregunto de quién era antes.

— Oh, de Maglor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo sabes eso? — inquirió curiosa mientras se sentaba en la cama para esperar a que terminase.

— Se lo pregunté a la mujer que lo trajo, me dijo que Maglor las pasó para que las arreglaran en lo que nos hacían otro par con unas telas viejas que tienen. Al parecer tenemos suerte de que aún queden costureros aquí ¿sabes?, antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas varios se marcharon… o murieron, el resto prefiere quedarse entre estas murallas, protegidos de la guerra externa— explicó tranquilamente mientras terminaba de peinarse—. Listo, ¿vamos?

Alice se aferró al brazo de su amiga y salieron de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En seguida Michelle quiso ayudar, así que comenzó a echar leña al fuego para avivarlo como hacían los otros. Fran mientras tanto, se había hecho un ovillo y observaba todo sin ver realmente, con un rostro turbado que no terminaba de comprender qué había pasado.

Un rato después Frodo despertó, y sin poder hacer nada más, permanecieron en silencio observando al resto limpiar su herida al tiempo que Trancos desaparecía en la oscuridad. Temían ser un estorbo, así que se mantuvieron en su rincón hasta el amanecer, momento en que volvió Trancos y le aplicó una hierba curativa al hobbit. Al hacerse de día y tras comer algo liviano empacaron, y ambas chicas aceptaron llevar una parte del equipaje cada una, para así ayudar a aliviar la carga al resto.

Caminaron lentamente y en silencio, Fran aún se sentía atemorizada por lo cual andaba junto a la mayor, intentando parecer fuerte aunque fracasando miserablemente, todo por culpa de sus manos temblorosas y sus miradas constantes alrededor. Mientras apresuraban el paso tras escuchar unos gritos en la lejanía, Michelle se preguntó cómo es que el resto lograba soportar esa tensión, pues si antes el viaje le había parecido deprimente —especialmente en el pantano— ahora era peor, todo aquel desolado lugar disminuía su estado de ánimo, y por poco no tenía una nube de tormenta sobre su cabeza.

Lo único que la mantenía de una pieza era su pequeña amiga como siempre, debía ser la fuerza de ambas, aun cuando le fallasen las suyas propias, aún si debía mentir sobre lo que pensaba o sentía, tenía que ser fuerte para evitar que Fran —y ella misma— se derrumbaran, así que también necesitaba creerse sus propias mentiras. Por eso agarró la mano de Fran y sonrió, aun cuando en verdad quería llorar, y le mostró energía y entusiasmo, siendo que como el resto estaba cansada.

La chica observó a su amiga mayor con admiración, ¡ojalá pudiese ser tan fuerte como ella!, así que agarró su bulto con un poco más de energía y determinación, deseando no defraudarla en lo posible.

Durante las noches Trancos no les dijo que debían ayudar a hacer guardia, pero tampoco se quejaron por esto, de todos modos dormían en constante tensión, atentas aún en sueños de los ruidos a su alrededor. Los jinetes no volvieron a dar señal alguna de su presencia, sin embargo nadie se fio ni bajó la guardia, y caminaron tan rápido como pudieron hasta abandonar el valle, entonces los nuevos obstáculos se desvelaron ante ambas chicas, esta vez en forma de una serie de ríos de nombres nuevamente extraños para sus oídos. Al anochecer el corazón de Fran volvió a ser abatido por la intranquilidad y el desasosiego, mientras sus sueños eran invadidos por la imagen de los jinetes descendiendo sobre ellos en la oscuridad, trayendo la muerte como castigo por su intrusión en aquella historia, y ni las palabras tranquilizadoras de la mayor al despertar pudieron borrar dichos sentimientos.

Al día siguiente llegaron al Puente Último sin ningún percance, pero de todos modos debieron ocultarse un momento mientras Trancos hacia un reconocimiento, tras el cual volvió diciendo que era seguro al tanto que sostenía una piedra élfica en la mano, la cual Fran observó con tal interés que Trancos se la regaló.

A lo largo de aquellos días el montaraz se había dedicado a observar de cuando en cuando a ambas chicas, y sabiendo lo traumática que podía ser aquella experiencia para alguien tan joven e inexperto, había terminado por admirar la fortaleza mostrada por Michelle, quién incluso en ese momento se veía segura ante la situación. Aquel objeto funcionó como él esperaba, pues Fran se quedó prendada en seguida de ella y pareció olvidar sus preocupaciones, aliviando un poco la carga de la mayor, quién le dio las gracias con la mirada.

Cruzaron el puente y pronto se encontraron en un nuevo lugar lleno de árboles oscuros, ante el cual Fran ni se inmutó, encantada como estaba con la extraña piedra de otro mundo. Michelle en cambio, tal como le ocurría a los hobbits, se sentía algo intranquila ante la vista de aquel lugar de aspecto tan peligroso. Pasaron por cerca de construcciones antiguas hechas por, según Trancos, gente mala que murió hace tiempo debido a un mal o algo así, y durante un tiempo ambas chicas caminaron completamente absortas en sus pensamientos, olvidando su entorno por completo, por lo menos hasta que llegó la lluvia. Entonces les fue imposible dormir, y lo peor es que cada vez tenían más hambre y menos comida.

Cuando al fin dejó de llover, descubrieron que se hallaban demasiado hacia el norte. Ambas chicas ya se habían acostumbrado a la marcha, pero reconocían que aquella zona rocosa era lo más difícil que habían tenido que atravesar desde los pantanos, pues los caminos eran traicioneros y parecían llevarte en la dirección deseada, sólo para terminar en una cadena de lomas que les cerraba el paso.

Fran alzó la vista con preocupación al cielo: atardecía, ¿iban a seguir el camino en la penumbra? Su pregunta silenciosa fue respondida momentos después cuando empezaron a escalar. El ascenso fue bastante difícil, si ya para los hobbits era un reto, para dos chicas provenientes de una dimensión más acomodada era un infierno. Michelle extendió una mano a su amiga y la tiró hacia arriba, resollando.

— Vamos, solo… falta… un poco… más…

Siguieron subiendo, forzando sus cuerpos más allá de su límite, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la cima, en la cual se sentaron inmediatamente. Michelle se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga, respirando lentamente para calmar su corazón, entonces miró a Fran, quien descansaba casi acostada a su lado. Se la veía deshecha, pero en cuanto recuperó el aliento pareció subírsele el ánimo.

— Aunque no sé si pueda dormir en éste lugar —murmuró Fran mientras hablaban, temblando ligeramente—, hace demasiado frío.

— Por lo menos deberías intentar dormitar un poco… yo tampoco creo que lo logre…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una doncella élfica bastante alta y de mirada dura e intimidante las guio hasta la biblioteca, lugar en el cual se reunieron con Maglor y los gemelos. La sala tenía un buen tamaño, aunque las estanterías lucían casi desprovistas de material escrito. Mientras pasaban al lado de uno de esos muebles, Alice echó un rápido vistazo a los rollos y manuscritos, muchos de los cuales mostraban ligeros daños por fuego y agua, con lo cual dedujo que eran los sobrevivientes de diferentes batallas e invasiones ocurridas a lo largo de la primera edad. Cuando llegaron frente a Maglor, éste volvió a repetirles las reglas de lugar, además de su decisión de enseñarles las costumbres de su mundo junto con su lenguaje y escritura, pensando en que ambas desconocían cuanto tiempo iban a permanecer en esa Arda.

Fue así que comenzó una época muy curiosa pero agradable en la vida de ambos fëanorians.

Las chicas y los gemelos solían andar siempre juntos y donde fueran, los problemas los seguían, lo cual trajo algo de color a la gris monotonía que les rodeaba, incluso risas. Sin contar los ataques que los orcos hacían a veces cuando lograban pasar a los pocos vigías que tenían, fue un tiempo casi pacífico para ambas chicas, quienes por un instante lograban olvidar la situación en que se encontraban y la nostalgia por su hogar y familia.

Pasaron los meses y llegó el invierno con su nieve, cosa nueva y llamativa para Alice, quien decidió aprovecharlo al máximo organizando guerras de nieve, creando iglús y muñecos. Aquella temporada, a pesar de las dificultades que acarreaba por el frío, fue una de las más agradables, llena de juegos e historias contadas junto a la chimenea, mientras las mochilas, las veces que funcionaban, fueron usadas hasta su límite diario para aportar con comida ante la escasez. Fue en esos meses cuando la cercanía del grupo se desarrolló con mayor fuerza, incluso Maglor perdió su tono formal frente a ellas y comenzó a hacer pregunta tras pregunta sobre su mundo de origen, con una fascinación que impresionó a las chicas, aunque no supieron a qué se debía esto hasta principios de primavera, cuando Maglor las llamó a sus aposentos.

Mientras él rebuscaba en un baúl, se dedicaron a examinar el cuarto de dimensión más grande que el de ellas, con un pequeño balcón, un viejo sillón con una mesita al frente y montones de papeles agrupados aquí y allá. Pronto el elfo regresó frente a ellas, entregándoles un viejo y enorme libro, en cuya cubierta desgastada se leía el título de una colección de diccionarios famoso en el país de ambas, y pasó a contarles la historia de cómo lo obtuvo.

— Bueno, es realmente interesante pero, ¿qué es lo que buscas de nosotras? —preguntó Alice, suprimiendo la risa que le daba pensar en Fëanor siendo golpeado por tal libro.

— He de suponer que a estas alturas ya ambas manejan el idioma, con las clases que les di esperaba que fuera más rápido su aprendizaje para controlarlo y de este modo, hablar su propia lengua sin que ésta se traduzca.

— Si —contestaron ambas en español y luego en Sindarin. Alice agregó con orgullo—. Fue difícil, pero apoyándonos pudimos salir adelante.

— Eso es bueno. Como se darán cuenta éste libro, a excepción del título, no se ha traducido como los que me han dado para leer, quizá por no provenir de sus mochilas… en resumidas cuentas, lo que quiero es que me enseñen su idioma.

— ¿Y para qué? —Preguntó Marie, ladeando la cabeza con un gesto de curiosidad grabado en su rostro—, o sea, de nada servirá en este mundo ¿no?

— Eso es cierto, ni siquiera te serviría para comunicarte con nosotras, pues nuestra habla se traduce inmediatamente, como ahora — de pronto Alice entrecerró los ojos y lo miró de forma acusadora, agregando—. Por cierto, no creas que no me di cuenta de que sacas libro sin nuestro permiso, sabes que la mayoría de los conceptos no los entenderás, por algo elegimos lo que pasarte para que leas.

— ¿Acaso no puedo tener curiosidad por conocer una cultura tan diferente como la de ustedes? —preguntó Maglor divertido y colocando una mano en su cintura.

— Claro que no, pero tampoco puedes negar que resulta extraño, quiero decir, sé que la única razón por la cual nos protegiste y has mantenido con ustedes es porque te interesa saber de nuestra Arda, o sea, ¿a quién no le gustaría conocer la cultura e historia de otra dimensión o planeta o lo que sea?, pero de ahí a querer aprender un idioma que no te servirá de nada…

Maglor se sonrojó un poco, desviando ligeramente la mirada.

— Es verdad que en un principio aquella fue la única razón por la cual las llevé con nosotros, pero eso ha ido cambiando con el tiempo, pues se han ido ganando mi respeto, aunque no lo crean posible. Ahora, en cuanto a lo otro… — hizo una breve pausa, con una pequeño destello de inseguridad brillando en sus ojos mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello en un gesto distraído, entonces espiró suavemente y continuó— Supongo que la causa de que busque aprenderlo nació tras cargar cientos de años con ese libro, cuidándolo y ojeando sus hojas; me intrigaban los misterios que guardaba, el significado de los dibujos. Debo reconocer que me obsesioné un poco, pero fue gracias a ese pequeño misterio que logré salir a flote en un momento muy difícil, en el cual creía estar perdiendo mi mente — explicó el elfo con un deje de pesar. Calló un momento y entonces, para aliviar el ambiente algo deprimente que los había envuelto, sonrió—. Así que ¿me enseñarán?

— Está bien —suspiró Alice derrotada—, supongo que en cierta forma estamos en deuda contigo, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer para compensarte.

— Pero no somos profesoras y tú no tienes un buen temperamento para esto, ¡ni siquiera sé por dónde se empieza! —indicó Marie preocupada, sentándose en el borde de la cama como si la idea ya la cansase.

— Mhm, ni idea. Quizá algo encontremos en la mochila, además por lo que sé los elfos aprenden rápido —apuntó Alice, encogiendo marcadamente los hombros, tras lo cual suspiró—. No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto, en verdad espero que valga el esfuerzo.

Tardarían mucho tiempo en descubrir cuanto bien se habían hecho a sí mismas al acceder a enseñar su idioma.


	11. 10 Llegando al límite

**Capítulo 10**

 **Llegando al límite**

Fran se estiró lo más que pudo, haciendo sonar varios de sus huesos, tras lo cual respiró hondamente el aire puro y fresco. Había despertado con mucho más ánimo que el día anterior, se sentía optimista y enérgica; debía ser lo que llamaban "el segundo aire". Un sentimiento que al parecer todos compartían, aunque también podía deberse a la belleza de aquella mañana o las promesas de calor que daba el sol.

Aprovechando la tranquilidad del momento y mientras Trancos y Merry se alejaban para revisar la zona más adelante, Michelle sacó su celular y lo encendió, el cual a los pocos segundos vibró por los mensajes. Fran se acercó a su amiga, quién se había alejado un poco, y entonces comenzaron a leer:

-.-.-

" _Hicimos unos descubrimientos increíbles: primero, al parecer todo lo que decimos (con excepción de nombres propios de personas, países y objetos) se traduce de inmediato al idioma más próximo, en nuestro caso el sindarín, el suyo el oestron (creo), sin embargo, aunque entendamos los textos, seguimos escribiendo en nuestro idioma, así que para escribir deberán aprender a hacerlo. También aprendimos a controlarlo para no traducir, ¡es difícil! Y segundo, NUNCA presten una cámara de vídeo a unos guardias, aunque sean elfos… les aseguro, eso no me lo esperaba… de elfos… no diré lo que vi…"_

" _Maglor es bastante serio y ni les digo cuando se enoja… ya dije que es molesto? es un buen bardo pero eso no le quita lo idiota a veces… si, tuvimos una discusión a gritos y sigo molesta, aunque no comprendo por qué a Maedhros le sorprendió tanto que me negara a obedecer a su hermano, ¿quizá por lo de la voz de mando? Igual, con lo molesta que estaba y ese calor incómodo en mi pecho, ni percibí dicha magia. Sólo espero que me deje de mirar tan fijamente por eso, tampoco es para tanto…"_

" _Descubrimiento: Elfos + Marcador= risas y persecución."_

 _-.-.-_

Ambas chicas no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas, antes de guardar con rapidez el celular tras haber llamado la atención de Pippin, quien obviamente se acercó para averiguar el motivo de sus risas. Tras inventar una excusa, se acercaron al resto para iniciar una agradable conversación mientras esperaban el regreso de Trancos y Merry, quienes no demoraron mucho en volver. El camino era fácil ahora y la marcha fue mucho más alegre que el día anterior, ¡si hasta Frodo se veía en mejores condiciones! Fran casi tenía unas ganas infantiles de caminar dando saltos, cantando en voz alta lo primero que se le viniese a la mente, pero contuvo sus impulsos, aunque sin poder evitar sonreír.

El ánimo duró hasta que Pippin encontró un sendero, en el cual más intranquilos se sentían todos mientras más se internaban en éste… todos excepto Michelle, quien miraba el cielo a la vez que tarareaba mentalmente algunas canciones. Entonces apareció una puerta en una pared rocosa, ante el cual el grupo se detuvo.

— Seguro que quien viva ahí es quien hizo esta ruta —susurró frenética Fran a Michelle, tirando de su brazo para inclinarla a su altura pequeña—, y con nuestra suerte, debe ser alguna clase de monstruo o… quien sabe que más hay en este mundo.

— _Vivía_ Fran, _vivía_. ¿No ves cómo está de vieja esa puerta? Y los matorrales del camino muestran que hace mucho no pasa alguien por estos lugares — le aseguró la morena alta sin perder la calma.

Continuaron su camino, Fran pegada a su amiga tras saber que por allí podía haber troles y Michelle completamente relajada, observando su entorno con ojos soñadores. Por alguna razón había comenzado a imaginar una deliciosa pizza, con múltiples ingredientes sobre su masa caliente y esponjosa… cuando Pippin volvió gritando sobre que había troles más adelante, asustando aún más —si cabía en lo posible— a la pobre Fran. Michelle dio ligeras palmadas sobre la cabeza de su compañera mientras caminaba tranquilamente junto al resto del grupo, y observó igual de impasible como Trancos revelaba que los famosos trolles eran sólo roca.

— Te lo dije ¿no Fran?, hacía tiempo que no había señales de vida en estos parajes, te sobre preocupas demasiado. ¡Relájate un poco y disfruta el paisaje!

— Es un poco difícil cuando estás en peligro constantemente —murmuró la aludida, más para sí misma y haciendo un mohín, al tiempo que volvía a preguntarse cómo había "caído" en esa situación.

— Mejor siéntate por allí y juega con tu piedra rara mientras la comida se prepara. ¡En serio!, si no te relajas, los monstruos serán tu menor problema frente a los colapsos nerviosos o ataques al corazón.

— Está bien, supongo que tienes un punto con eso.

Fue un almuerzo ligero bastante agradable, tras el cual escucharon a Sam recitar un poema bastante divertido que al parecer él mismo había inventado. Entonces a Merry se le ocurrió preguntar a las chicas si podían contar algún poema de su mundo.

— Oh, los nuestros son un poco distintos a los suyos —comentó Michelle inmediatamente, sin muchos deseos de recitar y buscando una salida a esto.

— ¿Y usted señorita Fran? —preguntó Pippin, mirándola con ojos brillantes por la emoción.

— ¿Qué? Oh yo, bueno….

— A mí no me importaría escuchar un poema de su mundo, aún si son diferentes —animó Frodo desde su sitio, con esa sonrisa amable que siempre parecía portar en su rostro.

— Pero yo… yo… —tartamudeó Fran, nerviosa ante la presión, sin deseos de hacerlo pero tampoco queriendo negarse a esas expresiones tan ilusionadas que los hobbits le estaban dirigiendo.

— Si mal no recuerdo, me contaste la otra vez que tuviste que aprender un poema de memoria para una clase ¿no? —agregó Michelle, ocultando una media sonrisa malévola.

— Si pero… ahm… ¿Por qué yo? ¡Tú también podrías contar uno!

— Uf, muy bien, pero primero debo buscar uno que me guste, así que por mientras tendrás que recitar el tuyo —repuso Michelle, cediendo ante su amiga y sacando un pequeño libro, para buscar entre sus hojas.

— Está bien. Pero no se rían ¿eh? —gruñó Fran, bajando la mirada con vergüenza mientras tomaba aire.

-.-.-.-

 _1"Si el sueño fuera (como dicen) una_

 _Tregua, un puro reposo de la mente,_

 _¿Por qué, si te despiertan bruscamente,_

 _Sientes que te han robado una fortuna?_

 _ **-.-**_

 _¿Por qué es tan triste madrugar? La hora_

 _Nos despoja de un don inconcebible,_

 _Tan íntimo que sólo es traducible_

 _En un sopor que la vigilia dora._

 _ **-.-**_

 _De sueños, que bien pueden ser reflejos_

 _Truncos de los tesoros de la sombra,_

 _De un orbe intemporal que no se nombra_

 _Y que el día deforma en sus espejos._

 _¿Quién serás esta noche en el oscuro_

 _Sueño, del otro lado de su muro?"_

 _-.-.-.-_

— Es muy bonito y no recita nada mal, no debería sentirse avergonzada —aseguró Frodo, mientras Fran se tapaba el rostro apenada igualmente.

— ¿Ya encontró un poema señorita Michelle? —preguntó alegremente Merry a la morena con una mirada expectante.

— Si, pero lo diré si dejan, por lo menos a mí, de llamarme "señorita", ya llevamos semanas juntos y me gustaría que me consideraran una amiga.

— Creo que es justo —admitió Frodo asintiendo.

— Bueno, éste me gustó, aunque les advierto que es un poco largo así que lo leeré con el libro si me disculpan — declaró Michelle con una sonrisa, entonces se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

-.-.-.-

 _2"Si cada hora viene con su muerte_

 _Si el tiempo es una cueva de ladrones_

 _Los aires ya no son los buenos aires_

 _La vida es nada más que un blanco móvil_

 _ **-.-**_

 _Usted preguntará por qué cantamos._

 _ **-.-**_

 _Si estamos lejos como un horizonte_

 _Si allá quedaron árboles y cielo_

 _Si cada noche es siempre alguna ausencia_

 _Y cada despertar un desencuentro._

 _ **-.-**_

 _Usted preguntará por qué cantamos._

 _ **-.-**_

 _Cantamos porque el río está sonando_

 _Y cuando suena el río/ suena el río_

 _Cantamos porque el cruel no tiene nombre_

 _Y en cambio tiene nombre su destino._

 _Cantamos por el niño y porque todo_

 _Y porque algún futuro y porque el pueblo_

 _Cantamos porque los sobrevivientes_

 _Y nuestros muertos quieren que cantemos._

 _ **-.-**_

 _Cantamos porque el grito no es bastante_

 _Y no es bastante el llanto ni la bronca_

 _Cantamos porque creemos en la gente_

 _Y porque venceremos la derrota_

 _ **-.-.-**_

 _Cantamos porque el sol nos reconoce_

 _Y porque el campo huele a primavera_

 _Y porque en este tallo en aquel fruto_

 _Cada pregunta tiene su respuesta_

 _ **-.-**_

 _Cantamos porque llueve sobre el surco_

 _Y somos militantes de la vida_

 _Y porque no podemos ni queremos_

 _Dejar que la canción se haga ceniza."_

 _-.-.-.-_

— Aquel me ha gustado bastante, tiene un poderoso mensaje —comentó Trancos con un indicio de sonrisa en sus labios, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente en su dirección—, recitas muy bien por cierto.

— Gracias — dijo la morena, inclinando a su vez la cabeza y sonriendo satisfecha.

Tuvieron otro momento más de tranquilidad antes de seguir caminando, hasta que poco a poco comenzó a atardecer. Fran volvía a sentirse de un excelente humor y su andar ligero lo demostraba.

— Parece que la comida y el descanso te hizo bien —señaló Michelle, sin poder ocultar su felicidad y tranquilidad ante el buen humor de su pequeña compañera.

El rostro de Fran se iluminó con una sonrisa, sin rastros del antiguo temor invadiendo sus características. Pero el universo debía tener algo personal contra ella, pues cuando llegaron a un único camino y comenzaron a escuchar el sonido de cascos acercándose, la oscuridad volvió a la mente de la chica, quien del miedo casi se queda congelada en medio de la ruta si no fuera por Michelle, quien reaccionando rápidamente la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella para subir tras del grupo, internándose entre los matorrales y recibiendo varios rasguños en el proceso. Pippin se devolvió y la ayudó a arrastrar a Fran, para cuando llegaron por fin al otro lado, inclinó su cabeza en un agradecimiento silencioso hacia el mediano.

Poco a poco lo que producía ese ruido comenzó a acercarse. Las chicas se asomaron para ver el camino, ansiosas y expectantes, pero en lugar de sombras fueron recibidas por la imagen de un hermoso caballo blanco, cuyo jinete de cabellos de oro parecía resplandecer ante los ojos asombrados de ambas. Inmediatamente tras verle, Trancos salió de entre los arbustos para acercarse al jinete y cuando el otro habló, algo peculiar ocurrió entre las chicas: su lenguaje era claramente diferente y lo percibían, pero por algún extraño motivo, las palabras se traducían en sus mentes casi al instante.

— Creo que a esto se refería Alice con lo de entender otros idiomas —susurró entre dientes Michelle a Fran, al tanto que miraba con ojos como platos a la nueva aparición.

— Si, yo también lo creo, pero me pregunto quién será ese jinete tan extraño y de voz tan… cantarina…

— No sé, pregúntale a Pippin, él debe saber — replicó de inmediato la morena mayor, mirándola de lado con un asomo de sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué yo?

— Le caes bien.

— ¡Tú también! —refunfuñó Fran, mirándola con reproche al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, pero finalmente cedió y le preguntó al hobbit.

— Oh, ese es un elfo.

— ¿En serio? Vaya… — musitó Fran maravillada — entonces así son.

— Trancos nos está haciendo señales para que vayamos —anunció Michelle, sin dejar de mirar deslumbrada al jinete.

Todos bajaron con rapidez y fueron introducidos a Glorfindel, quién había venido a buscar a Frodo según pudieron entender, mencionando además que al parecer varios jinetes se hallaban ya cerca de ellos.

Fran se aferró del brazo de la mayor, mirando con paranoia la oscuridad que los comenzaba a rodear por todos lados, mientras su amiga masajeaba su espalda y seguía con la atención puesta en la conversación frente a ella. Necesitaba conocer todos los detalles de la situación, para saber mejor cómo defender y proteger a su compañera. Pero en ese momento se habían concentrado en la herida de Frodo, diciendo que debían seguir el camino sin descansar, pues al parecer la empuñadura era algo muy serio, la verdad no entendía mucho pero supuso que en un mundo como ese, aquel objeto debía estar maldito. Con Frodo ahora montando el caballo de Glorfindel, finalmente pudieron aliviar la carga que llevaba cada uno y ambas chicas soltaron un suspiro de alivio, aunque a pesar de esto no lograron igualar el paso rápido del elfo.

Pronto el sueño los venció a todos, Michelle estaba segura que debían parecer un grupo de zombies y que sólo les faltaba gemir, hasta que por fin al llegar el alba pudieron descansar, entonces las chicas cayeron la una junto a la otra quedando dormidas en el momento. Tras despertar entre dolores y más sucias y desaliñadas que antes, bebieron un revitalizante licor élfico y un escaso alimento, compuesto mayormente por frutos secos, para seguir de inmediato su andar con poco descanso hasta la caída de la noche, cuando ni los hobbits ni las chicas podían continuar ni un centímetro más. Michelle con un terrible dolor de cabeza volteó para ver a Fran, quien observaba aletargada las cercanías, sin energías ni para sentir temor ante la preocupación evidente de los guías. Ambas masajearon sus adoloridos pies, antes de buscar un buen sitio donde dormir que no tuviera rocas.

— Ahora sí que no creo poder aguantar más esta clase de marcha, Michelle —comentó Fran con un nudo en su garganta y lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos—, quiero dormir, quiero comer, quiero bañarme, quiero… volver a casa y ver a las demás…

— Lo sé, yo también… — admitió la morena mayor, odiando cada vez más la situación y mundo en el que estaban, e intentando sacar hasta la última gota de fuerza y optimismo de su tanque casi seco — pero lo lograremos, ya estamos cerca, sólo debemos aguantar un poco más.

— Lamento ser tan débil — susurró Fran, agachando la cabeza.

— No, no eres débil, cualquiera en tu situación se sentiría igual, yo también estoy harta.

Entonces ambas se tomaron de las manos, antes de caer profundamente dormidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maedhros ya se había acostumbrado a los peculiares juegos que inventaba el pequeño grupo que protegían. A pesar de esto, aún ocurrían cosas que le sorprendían y le hacían preguntarse si no estaría alucinando como en los malos días de antaño. Aquella tarde había decidido ir al salón, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta… fue recibido por cuatro rostros, que voltearon a verlo lentamente y se lo quedaron mirando fijo; pero eso no era lo extraño.

Marie estaba usando una máscara de caballo y sostenía un pergamino en las manos, Alice estaba vestida de pescado y se hallaba servida en la mesa. Elros llevaba en el rostro una espesa barba falsa, tenía puesto un vestido de princesa rosa y sostenía un tenedor y un cuchillo en cada mano en posición de comer al pescado-Alice, mientras Elrond se hallaba quieto en una esquina, disfrazado de pollo con tutú y medio ocultando el rostro entre sus plumas, seguramente por la vergüenza.

Se quedaron mirando durante largo rato, hasta que Maedhros cerró con lentitud la puerta, sin desviar la mirada de tan extraño espectáculo. Luego se apoyó en la pared e intentó comprender lo que acababa de ver. En ese momento pasó Maglor, quien al ver su rostro le preguntó qué estaba mal, su hermano iba a responderle cuando se percató de algo y en cambio dijo:

— ¿Qué te has hecho en el cabello?

— Oh, aquellas niñas estaban aburridas y decidieron peinarme, sin embargo no hicieron gran cosa —contestó sin comprender su sobresalto, poniéndose de lado para mostrar su cabello amarrado por una sencilla cinta azul a la mitad de la espalda.

— En realidad me refería a… —comenzó Maedhros, señalando el mechón de pelo que ahora caía libre sobre la frente del otro. Los elfos se enorgullecían de sus largas cabelleras, por lo cual era raro que decidieran cortar aunque sea un mechón, a menos que fuera por una extrema necesidad.

— ¡Ah!, sí, eso… Alice lo hizo en algún momento sin que me percatara. Cuando habían terminado y tras pasarme un espejo salió corriendo, alcancé a ver en su mano algo negro y cuando me miré… realmente no sé para qué querría una mecha de mi cabello.

— Mhm. Se te ve bien — mencionó aturdido, sin comprender la tranquilidad con que su hermano mencionó el evento, aunque últimamente había notado que dejaba pasar muchas cosas a ese cuarteto.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó el cantante, tocando el pequeño y rebelde mechón, que se negaba a ocultarse entre el resto del cabello—. Lo normal y más formal es llevar la frente al descubierto, por lo cual me siento inseguro de llevarlo así, pero no logro tirarlo hacia atrás ahora con lo corto que es.

— A estas alturas no debería importante tanto la opinión del resto, menos sobre formalidades, además tampoco es una obligación. Si te gusta, úsalo y si alguien dice algo, sólo envíalo ante mí —respondió cortante el elfo pelirrojo y mirando hacia un lado, sintiéndose por algún motivo algo irritado ante la inseguridad de su hermano y, a la vez, deseando darle algún tipo de seguridad.

— Gracias, aprecio tu opinión hermano —dijo Maglor con una sonrisa. Los instantes en que Maedhros mostraba preocupación o cualquier otro sentimiento que no estuviese relacionado con lo deprimente o la irritabilidad eran tan raros ahora, que atesoraba cada instante que uno asomada, especialmente si era dirigido hacia él; le traía buenos recuerdos y una sensación cálida—. Por cierto, aún no me dices por qué estabas tan perturbado hace un momento.

— Mira por ti mismo.

Maedhros vio a su hermano abrir la puerta, quedarse largo tiempo mirando el interior, para luego cerrar de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho momentos antes. Maglor comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, se detuvo y volteó a verle.

— No te calientes la cabeza hermano, son niños, dudo que alguna vez sepamos exactamente de qué iba todo ese juego.

Cuando llegó a su estudio, rememorando los eventos anteriores, no pudo evitar recordar algo solo vagamente similar ocurrido en los buenos tiempos, cuando Caranthir perdió en una apuesta y finalmente se lanzó a reír a carcajadas, como no lo hacía desde antes de que Fingon muriese, al comprender todo, entonces negó con la cabeza, todavía sonriendo. " _Malditos niños_ " pensó al mismo tiempo que, discretamente, agradecía su presencia pues, aunque sea por un tiempo, se sentía como si el abismo que le rodeaba desde la Nirnaeth Arnoediad le estuviese dando una tregua antes del final.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cansancio general había provocado una especie de crisis nerviosa en Fran, quién ahora no soltaba la piedra de elfo ni para comer. Ese estado pareció empeorar cuando Glorfindel mencionó que los jinetes venían a toda velocidad tras ellos. Michelle simplemente le lanzó una mirada furiosa, mientras tomaba del brazo a su amiga instándola a continuar.

Caía la tarde cuando llegaron a una zona en que el camino se volvía casi un túnel de follaje, con los pinos tapando la poca luz del sol. Fran adelantó a todos en cuanto escuchó un eco de pasos detrás, quedándose quieta junto a la salida, sin saber que hacer a continuación, casi esperando resignada a algo que, intuía, ocurriría en cualquier momento. Michelle se acercó a ella, observando como agarraba con más fuerza la pequeña piedra y empalidecía, al tiempo que su cuerpo se tensaba, lista para correr en cuanto alguien diera la señal. Justo en el instante en que iba a preguntarle que sucedía, Glorfindel gritó para que huyeran y en menos de un segundo, el cuerpo de la menor se movió de un salto hacia delante, bajando con toda la rapidez que le otorgaban sus cortas piernas y sin mirar hacia atrás.

Michelle se quedó patidifusa unos segundos antes de bajar junto al resto, quedando a la altura de Trancos y cuando se le ocurrió mirar de reojo a sus espaldas, su corazón pareció querer detenerse ante la vista de aquellos horribles espectros. Alcanzó a hacerse a un lado cuando los jinetes pasaron a toda velocidad y vio con miedo como su amiga seguía corriendo, ajena al peligro que se acercaba tras ella, hasta que por suerte Pippin, quien estaba más próximo, agarró velocidad y se lanzó contra la chica, impidiendo que fuera aplastada por las patas de los caballos. Corrió hacia ambos y levantó a su amiga, al tiempo que agradecía con voz rasposa al jadeante hobbit, entonces siguieron al resto del grupo para encender unas antorchas. Fran observó admirada como su amiga controlaba su propio terror para ayudar, y decidió dar un último esfuerzo mental para hacer lo mismo. Así que ambas corrieron hacia el río al lado de los medianos, moviendo sus antorchas lo más amenazadoramente posible, aunque los caballos estaban más asustados por el rostro furibundo del elfo que de ellos.

Al fin todo terminó, con el resto de los jinetes siendo arrastrados por el agua y sin esperar más cruzaron el río, donde se encontraron con el pobre Frodo tirado en el suelo. Ambas chicas se sentaron con cansancio, observando impotentes como Trancos se acercaba al cuerpo para ver si seguía vivo y al pobre Sam desesperado a un lado. Fue en ese momento que llegaron los elfos y tras otra corta caminata, y luego de semanas de tantas desventuras, Michelle y Fran se encontraron finalmente en Rivendell.

* * *

 **Notas:**

1\. Borges, Jorge Luis. "El sueño"

2\. Benedetti, Mario. "Por qué cantamos"


	12. 11 Tiempo decisivo

**Capítulo 11**

 **Tiempo decisivo**

* * *

"And I was dancing in the rain  
I felt alive and I can't complain  
But now take me home  
Take me home where I belong  
I got no other place to go  
I can't take it anymore"

 **Aurora.** _Runaway._

* * *

Había pasado un año y medio, pero aún existían ocasiones en que le costaba creer que estaba allí, en Beleriand. En ese lugar cumplió 22 años, seis días después su amiga pasó a los 23, y aquí estaba, todavía viviendo en aquel sitio.

El fuerte no era muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente como para tener muchas zona con concurrencia nula, era una verdadera aventura andar por pasillos o habitaciones abandonados y descubrir sus secretos, fue así que encontró ese pequeño patio trasero, cuya forma circular estaba llena de hierbajos y poseía una hermosa fuente deteriorada en el centro, el cual le gustaba usar de asiento. Le agradaba a veces ir en la noche para pensar en soledad, ver las estrellas y la luna, e incluso cantar para sí misma en voz baja mientras jugueteaba con las llaves de su casa. En aquel momento se sentía embargada por la nostalgia de la medianoche, instante en que las memorias que uno creía olvidadas aprovechaban para emerger, así que ahora no podía dejar de pensar en su mundo, su vida ya tan lejana… su familia. Aquellos tiempos se asemejaban a un sueño desvaneciéndose con la luz matutina, al rocío evaporándose a lo largo de la mañana; eso le asustaba.

Sus pensamientos ya ensombrecidos, aprovecharon ese momento para rememorar los acontecimientos escritos en piedra — o papel— que se suscitarían en ese mundo.

A su alrededor se preparaban para soportar los embates cada vez más fuertes de las huestes de Morgoth y en sólo un par de años más, se desarrollaría la batalla definitiva contra éste. Nunca experimentó la guerra excepto tras una pantalla, pero en su mente siempre temió lo que esto implicaba: perder a los seres queridos junto a la normalidad de tu vida, así que gran parte de ella esperaba nunca tener que vivir una. Y ahora estaba aquí, sin aquellas dos cosas, en otra dimensión, rodeada de muerte y muy posiblemente obligada a vivir una de las peores batallas de la primera edad… lo odiaba, sin importar cuanto intentara actuar feliz, sentía que estaba perdiéndose a sí misma. De estar sola ya se habría derrumbado, pero en cambio, algo estaba cambiando en su interior y no le gustaba.

¿Qué pasaría si, de volver, su familia ya no la reconocía? ¿Y si se quedaba en ese tiempo y moría horriblemente en la guerra? ¿Y si moría de vieja sin volver a ver a nadie de su mundo?

Con todos estos temores ocultos, halló un refugio y una cierta paz en las canciones. Junto con los dibujos, eran la mejor forma que había hallado para abrir un canal a sus sentimientos, para que no se estancaran en su interior y explotaran; ya le había ocurrido una vez desde que llegara y no quería que se repitiese. Las canciones siempre la calmaban y animaban, a veces inventaba alguna de forma improvisada para poner en palabras lo que pensaba o simplemente tarareaba, en otras, elegía la que más representaba su sentir. Esa noche en específico, una melodía había emergido junto a un recuerdo de su hogar, una canción que había escuchado en su infancia y ya entonces le hacía sentir nostálgica. Miró a todas partes, asegurándose de que absolutamente nadie la estaba viendo o la iba a interrumpir, aunque hasta entonces nunca había ocurrido, pues nadie paseaba por esa zona, entonces miró hacia las estrellas.

A veces tenía la esperanza infantil de que mientras cantaba ocurriría un milagro: descubrir que todo era un sueño, o que por tanto cantar, se abriría una puerta que las llevara a su mundo y que allí no hubiese sucedido nada. Volver a la seguridad de la civilización humana, a su cuarto, abrazar a su familia y verla todos los días al bajar por la escalera, ver sus películas favoritas y comer comida chatarra, ir a la universidad y juntarse con sus compañeros… volver a sentirse como ella misma. Que aquel cambio, representado en su mente como el fuego que a veces sentía en su pecho, nunca se hubiese iniciado. Si ella tanto había soñado y hasta escrito o cantado, para poder vivir una vida de aventuras como en los libros ¿No podía pasar lo contrario? ¿No podía revertir su deseo?

Así que cantó:

 _1Cuando la pena cae sobre mí_

 _El mundo deja ya de existir,_

 _Miro hacia atrás y busco entre mis recuerdos._

 _Para encontrar la niña que fui_

 _Y algo de todo lo que perdí,_

 _Miro hacia atrás y busco entre mis recuerdos._

 _[...]_

 _Yo quisiera volver a encontrar la pureza_

 _Nostalgia de tanta inocencia_

 _Que tan poco tiempo duró._

 _-.-_

 _[...]_

 _-.-_

 _Cuando la pena cae sobre mí_

 _Quiero encontrar aquello que fui_

 _Miro hacia atrás y busco entre mis recuerdos._

 _Vuelvo hacia atrás y busco entre mis recuerdos._

 _-.-_

No pudo evitar que su voz temblara en las últimas palabras y finalmente, tras un corto silencio lloró, no podía detener las lágrimas, pero ya que estaba sola, decidió dejar que continuaran un poco más. Sus hombros temblaban espasmódicamente, así que se abrazó a sí misma en un intento de confortarse, apretando con fuerza las llaves en su mano para asegurarse de que aquel pasado era real. Sentía que se iba a ahogar, así que se obligó a detenerse y pensar en cualquier cosa, tras lo cual, finalmente caminó de vuelta a su habitación, sintiendo aún la melancolía estancada en su pecho mientras lanzaba una oración al cielo, esperando ser escuchada.

" _Oh Eru, por favor, por favor, déjame ver de nuevo a mi familia. Ayúdame. Haz que todo sea una pesadilla. Por favor, no te olvides de mí."_

-.-.-

A Maglor le gustaba usar esa torre derruida para descansar y recordar, allí se sentaba entre las sombras para observar la luna con nostalgia, así que vio todo aquello por accidente. Sentía como si hubiese husmeado en algo personal, pero aquella canción realmente había llamado su atención, cautivándolo con la simpleza melancólica de su letra, aunque su oído entrenado no pudo evitar notar la mala respiración de Alice al cantar, lo cual ya había percibido incluso en su hablar normal.

Los Atari en verdad eran interesantes, pensó al ver su repentino cambio de actitud, más aún ellas dos que venían de otra Arda. Mientras la chica se alejaba, volvió la vista a la luna en un nuevo ataque de nostalgia, pues la tristeza de ella le había recordado su propio hogar perdido, y aquello que alguna vez él había sido.

Maglor prefería pensar que aquel de las batallas, su yo actual y su yo de Amán, eran tres personas diferentes. Los dos primeros eran buenos en lo que hacían, siendo uno un gran estratega, un maestro de las formas de batallar y un líder, el otro seguía siendo un maestro de las palabras y un gran trovador, intentando dar la visión más neutra y lógica de actuar para su hermano, a la vez que lo seguía y apoyaba en lo que podía. El tercero por otra parte… el tercero había muerto junto a su inocencia en las costas de Alqualondë.

Aquel modo de pensar era el que lo ayudaba a seguir viviendo, a no volverse loco como sus hermanos, que era lo que más temía: perderse por completo a sí mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice gimoteó en su cama, dando vueltas varias veces de un lado al otro, para finalmente coger su celular y ver la hora: 02.15.

" _No puedo aguantar más"_ pensó con urgencia, mientras tomaba un poco de papel higiénico que guardaba en el cajón y se colocaba las pantuflas, y sin importarle tomar un abrigo, corrió por todos los pasillos intentando no hacer ruido. Cuando más tarde salió de la letrina, lo hizo soltando un suspiro de alivio, el cual fue seguido por un estremecimiento al llegarle una corriente de aire. Aquella era la razón por la cual no le gustaba tener que volver a salir luego de haberse acostado, esa zona podía llegar a ser muy fría, así que caminó de prisa para volver al calor de su cuarto, esperando no haber cogido un resfriado o algo peor por salir tan expuesta.

Se encontraba cerca de las escaleras al segundo piso, donde estaban ubicadas las habitaciones, cuando se topó con alguien inesperado.

— Hey Maglor que ha— ¿Maglor?

El elfo pasó por su lado sin hacerle caso, moviendo las manos de manera extraña mientras parecía buscar algo, al tanto que su rostro mostraba frustración y desesperación al no encontrarlo. Solo entonces la chica se fijó en sus ojos opacos, era claro que estaba caminando dormido, así que con curiosidad lo siguió y le observó palpar una pared, para momentos después darle manotazos y golpes, como si así fuera a aparecer alguna puerta o algo más. Al acercarse un poco hacia él, pudo escucharle murmurar entre dientes algunas palabras sueltas y sin sentido, de las cuales pudo entender " _no_ " y " _salir_ ". Alice se mantuvo quieta un instante más, pensando que hacer y en un impulso, tomó con su mano derecha la izquierda del elfo, para detenerlo de hacerse daño; el simple tacto pareció tranquilizarlo un poco.

— Vaya, un elfo sonámbulo ¿eh? Quién lo hubiera imaginado, ahora ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

No conocía mucho de aquel estado, así que no sabía si despertarlos bruscamente podía volverlos agresivos o no, sobretodo porque había estado golpeando paredes, y en verdad no quería lucir una dolorosa mancha morada en su cuerpo, o peor. Recordó vagamente que en algunas series televisivas los guiaban a sus cuartos sin despertarlos, así que decidió que ese sería su plan de acción; más adelante leería sobre el tema para estar mejor preparada si volvía a ocurrir.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia las habitaciones, hablándole tranquilizadoramente en voz baja para que le siguiese, lo cual por suerte funcionó. Parecía un zombie pero le hacía caso, intentó cambiar de mano pues estaba algo incómoda, mas descubrió que no podía, pues el elfo la sostenía con bastante fuerza, así que rápidamente desistió para concentrarse en continuar.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, no pudo evitar detenerse un momento para observar el cuarto a la luz de la luna; parecía estar más desordenado que la última vez: una pila de papeles estaba ahora en el suelo y un cuadro pequeño que antes vio colgado, yacía tirado con su marco destrozado al otro lado de la habitación, la cama también estaba bastante revuelta, con la almohada en el piso. Lo único coherente que pudo deducir, fue que antes de irse a tomar un paseo debió haber tenido una pesadilla. Intentó arreglar el lecho lo mejor que pudo con su mano libre y con cuidado recostó a Maglor, quién aún tenía el ceño fruncido y se hallaba tenso. Pensó otra vez en que hacer a continuación y al final, con algo de timidez, tarareó la melodía de " _Tiempo de Vals_ " que a veces sonaba entre el repertorio de canciones que su madre colocaba cuando hacía aseo, pues no se le ocurría ninguna nana. Aquello pareció calmarlo y su rostro se pacificó, mostrando incluso una pequeña sonrisa.

La chica suspiró satisfecha, antes de volver a tiritar por el frio y bostezar ante el sueño, entonces intentó irse, sólo para descubrir que el elfo seguía sin soltar su mano. Parecía como si su subconsciente temiese perder aquel pequeño contacto y si aplicaba demasiada fuerza, terminaría despertándolo, pero se sentía demasiado cansada como para dar explicaciones y le había costado traerlo hasta ese lugar, así que optó por la mejor idea que se le ocurrió a su ya agotado y confuso cerebro.

Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el espacio que quedaba en la cama, sintiendo su cuerpo como un témpano y por un momento envidió a los elfos, quienes podían seguir reteniendo el calor, pero después lo pensó mejor y decidió aprovecharlo. Usó el brazo derecho de Maglor como almohada, recostando la cabeza en su axila y haciéndose un ovillo, acercando lo más que pudo su pequeño cuerpo. Así estaba mucho mejor, por un momento pensó en qué sucedería cuando se despertase, pero sentía la mente demasiado pesada y decidió no ahondar en eso; ya se le ocurriría qué hacer después. Bostezó mientras el sueño le bajaba con más fuerza, le dolían los ojos así que los cerró y enseguida cayó en un profundo sueño.

-.-

Eran aproximadamente las 6.40 de la mañana y comenzaba a amanecer.

Maglor parpadeó, emergiendo del sueño lentamente, tras lo cual se quedó mirando el techo con sus pequeñas pero innumerables grietas. Hacia bastante tiempo que no se sentía completamente descansado, apenas recordaba cuando fue la última vez, con todos los problemas y ansiedades que lo habían estado manteniendo en vela durante los últimos años, incluso siglos, pero era agradable poder despertar naturalmente. Mientras disfrutaba de ese momento en que su mente poco a poco comenzaba a hacerse cargo de la realidad, y donde la tranquilidad parecía invadirlo todo, le pareció escuchar algo anormal que rompía la quietud de la mañana: un segundo respirar, que de vez en cuando caía en un pequeño ronquido.

¿Pero qué…? Miró a su lado, notando por primera vez un peso y un calor a su costado, y su corazón pareció detenerse unos segundos al ver a Alice en su cama. Su mente pareció ir a mil por segundo, mientras de manera frenética intentaba encontrar una explicación a todo aquello, entonces respiró profundo varias veces y ya más tranquilo, decidió buscar una respuesta. Llamó a la chica por su nombre, pero lo único que recibió fue un pequeño quejido, volvió a hacerlo obteniendo esta vez un ahogado _"déjame dormir",_ mientras hundía aún más la cabeza en su costado. Molesto ahora, la llamó con más fuerza, infundiendo de magia su voz y comandándola a despertar, tras lo cual ella finalmente rebeló su rostro somnoliento, abriendo dos orbes castaños bastante enojados.

— ¿Qué? —Se quejó con clara molestia, haciendo un mohín—. Ni siquiera sale el sol, déjame dormir…

— Alice, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿En serio? ¿No puedes esperar a después? Estoy cansada…

— Ahora. —exigió el elfo con seriedad y sin comprender como es que la chica no veía lo mal de la situación al instante, ganando un resoplido a cambio.

— Te encontré caminando dormido hace unas horas y no supe muy bien que hacer, finalmente decidí traerte aquí pero no pude irme porque no soltabas mi mano —explicó, se fijó en algo y agregó—, aún no lo haces por cierto.

Maglor se sonrojó al darse cuenta y en seguida dejó ir a la mano prisionera, sentándose en el lecho un poco molesto consigo mismo por su distraimiento. Alice flexionó los dedos un par de veces mientras bostezaba, entonces volvió a acurrucarse bajo las sábanas.

— Alice, no puedes quedarte aquí, no… no es correcto.

— Joo. ¡Pero afuera hace frío y me puedo resfriar o peor! Además es tu culpa, si no hace rato que estaría en mi cama bien cómoda —se quejó nuevamente, dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora y todavía sin comprender cuál era el problema; su mente aún estaba brumosa y enfocada en su mal humor por haber sido despertada.

Maglor hizo rodar los ojos ante aquellas quejas y se levantó, calzándose y buscando un abrigo mientras la chica lo observaba cómodamente desde la cama; de pronto la escuchó preguntar.

— Oye, ¿cómo es el sueño en los elfos? ¿Y cómo pueden andar sonámbulos? Yo pensaba que tenían el sueño ligero.

— Generalmente sólo dejamos descansar la mente, a veces incluso somos capaces de seguir realizando actividades básicas, lo cual es útil en ésta época de guerras y huidas, e igualmente soportamos mayor tiempo sin dormir que ustedes. Aunque muy de vez en cuando también necesitamos "sueños completos", en los cuales dejar descansar el cuerpo y la mente, aunque mi hermano siempre dice que el mío es más profundo de lo normal… y sí podemos caminar dormidos, es poco común es cierto, pero no imposible.

— Me parece haber oído que a veces es provocado por las preocupaciones —mencionó Alice pensativa, a pesar de no querer parecer entrometida, no pudo contener su curiosidad, así que preguntó—. Parecías desesperado buscando algo… ¿qué era?

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, mientras Maglor hurgaba en su armario hasta finalmente sacar de él un abrigo, la chica comenzó a pensar que no recibiría respuesta, pero entonces le oyó decir:

— Buscaba una salida.

— ¿Salida?

— Siempre es el mismo sueño… nosotros también soñamos si te lo preguntabas —murmuró, sin ser del todo consciente de lo que decía, sumido como estaba en las imágenes de su sueño —. En él estoy atrapado en pasillos interminables y no encuentro ninguna puerta, busco a mis hermanos pero no están, me encuentro solo y no hay nadie, absolutamente nadie y no logro salir de aquellos interminables corredores al exterior… quiero ir a casa pero estoy atrapado en…— Maglor se detuvo.

— Tus temores —completó la chica en un susurro.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, entonces el elfo salió de su ensimismamiento y se acercó, instándola a salir de la cama para taparla con el abrigo, luego la tomó en brazos, llevándola a su cuarto con rapidez y cuidando que nadie los viese. Tras dejarla acostada en su propio lecho y antes de irse, dijo.

— Hace tiempo que no descanso bien, yo… no sé lo que hiciste pero…

— De nada —intervino Alice con una pequeña sonrisa.

— También lamento que tuvieras que presenciar esto.

— No te disculpes, no es algo que se pueda controlar.

Tras irse el elfo, la chica se acurrucó en su cama, pero por varios minutos no pudo dejar de pensar en la conversación que acababa de tener, y en aquella primera visión tan cercana de aquel rostro.

Algunas horas más tarde, se hallaba recostada en la cama de su amiga, contándole a grandes rasgos lo acaecido durante la noche, mientras esperaba que Marie terminara de arreglarse, entonces la sintió sentarse a la cabecera del lecho y un silencio largo e incómodo se instaló entre ellas.

— Oye Alice —comenzó Marie titubeante, sin dirigirle la mirada y en cambio posando sus ojos en el paisaje tras la ventana—. ¿Tú crees…? ¿Tú crees que…?

— ¿Qué?

—… ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí para siempre?

La mente de Alice se petrificó y por un momento no tuvo idea de que responder, no quería mentirle a su amiga pero tampoco podía decir un simple "no lo sé", ella misma se encontraba bastante asustada con ese tema.

— No lo creo —logró decir finalmente.

No volvieron a hablar de ese asunto durante el resto del día, pero Alice podía ver la incertidumbre marcada en los ojos de su amiga. Ninguna tenía ganas de hacer nada y el sentimiento al fin se traspasó a los gemelos, cuyo ánimo también se aletargó.

Los agradables días comenzaban a acabarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz entró a raudales por la ventana pero Fran ni se inmutó, estaba cómodamente disfrutando del confort que le entregaba la cama. Por primera vez en semanas se sentía limpia, segura, cálida y con el estómago lleno. Finalmente se decidió levantar, colocándose la ropa limpia que le habían dejado unos minutos antes.

Estirándose se acercó a la ventana y disfrutó de la hermosa vista de aquel hogar élfico, tras un largo descanso se sentía más como ella misma, y menos como la chica temerosa y paranoica de la tarde y días anteriores, aunque aún le sorprendía el hecho de haber corrido con una antorcha y enfrentado —aunque en menor medida— a aquellos seres oscuros.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta y con caminar perezoso, caminó hacia ella y la abrió, encontrándose al otro lado con Michelle.

— ¿Dormiste bien?

— Como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

— Yo igual, aunque no venía a preguntarte esto —explicó la morena mayor con rostro serio—. El señor Elrond nos llama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice suspiró. Un mes más y aún nada, la situación comenzaba a sobrepasarla, ¿por qué no avanzaban? Marie ya lo había hecho antes, ¿no? ¿Acaso había que hacer algo para ir al futuro?

Metió la mano dentro de su mochila, buscando algún libro con el cual distraerse, sacando para su sorpresa aquel que contenía la historia de ese mundo. Lo abrió sin pensarlo, topándose justo con la última página que hablaba sobre el fin de la primera edad, empeorando su humor. Ella ya sabía de antemano lo que iba a ocurrir, pero aun así… tras tanto tiempo viviendo allí se había encariñado de todos, desde los gemelos y los hermanos, hasta el guardia de la puerta, al cual siempre le confundía el nombre y con quién se divertía en las tardes.

Era muy distinto a cuando leyó el libro, con personajes lejanos que no llegabas a conocer del todo, esta vez sentía verdadero dolor por ellos. Cuando uno de los guardias no volvía de las rondas, ella no podía evitar sentirse triste, pues le conocía y ahora… el desenlace de los hermanos le parecía más cruel tras conocerlos. Ni siquiera Maedhros, quién a veces le daba miedo, se lo merecía. Cuando lo conocías era un tipo bastante agradable y hasta con un sentido del humor más agudo que Maglor, quien solía ser muy taciturno y serio. El hermano mayor aún tenía una sombra de quién fuera antes del juramento y las pérdidas, sabía que a Maglor eso le entristecía, por lo cual para él era un verdadero gozo escucharlo reír por las tonteras que solían hacer ellas y los gemelos. Pero iba suceder si o si, sobretodo porque conocía al elfo pelirrojo y sabía que él, por alguna razón, sentía la necesidad de cumplir su palabra y aún si supiera lo que sucedería, no rechazaría su final. Podía ver en sus ojos que para él, la muerte sólo sería el ansiado descanso para su fëa, el fin de todo.

¿Aunque por qué arrastrar a Maglor también? Si solo uno de todos ellos pudiera regresar a casa, si hubiera algo que ella pudiera hacer, como una forma de devolverles el favor por ayudarlas y cuidarlas. ¿Acaso toparse con el libro y aquel pasaje era una previsión a su propio futuro, preparándole para lo que le esperaba? ¿Debía resignarse ella también a no volver nunca más a su hogar? ¿Ninguna de ellas iba a regresar? ¿Tal como Maglor, se iban a volver una historia inconclusa? ¿Gente perdida de la memoria de sus seres queridos?

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, al tiempo que la desesperación estrujaba su alma. No podía hablar de aquello con Marie, pues su amiga ya estaba bastante deprimida, y no pudo evitar sentirse aislada y oprimida por los sentimientos que no podía expresar con nadie. Necesitaba alejarse de allí, ir a la vieja fuente y cantar o golpear cosas, era la única solución para no estallar. Se levantó para hacer eso cuando entró un siervo al cuarto para decirle que Maedhros la necesitaba, lo cual la hizo fruncir el ceño, ¿qué querría? No era común que las llamara tan formalmente, en realidad nunca lo había hecho. Distraídamente dobló la punta de la hoja para marcar el pasaje mientras caminaba al estudio del elfo pelirrojo, y sólo cuando se estaba acercando al asiento frente a la mesa, recordó que aún no guardaba el libro, así que se sentó sobre él.

— ¿Para qué me llamabas?

El elfo dejó en su escritorio un legajo de papeles y la miró con seriedad.

— Quería hablar sobre un tema con ustedes y siendo la más accesible de las dos, decidí conversar contigo. El asunto es que ha pasado un año y medio desde su llegada, y quisiera saber cómo van sus avances sobre aquellos "saltos" como ustedes lo llaman. No deseo que lo tomen a mal, pero me gustaría estar informado acerca del tema.

— No es algo que podamos controlar —replicó Alice cuidando sus palabras. Intuía que el elfo pelirrojo quería algo más que solo informarse de sus progresos—. Aún no sabemos cómo lo hizo Marie la última vez, sino ya nos habríamos ido para reunirnos con nuestras amigas en… en el…

— ¿Futuro?

Alice se tensó, era obvio que esta conversación llegaría en algún momento, siendo quienes eran, pero ¿tenía que ser ahora cuando estaba frustrada y poco estable emocionalmente? De seguir este rumbo no terminaría bien. Maedhros era un tipo bastante tranquilo y no solía perder los estribos con facilidad, pero ante ciertos temas más delicados… de pronto comenzó a sentirse molesta sin razón y de una forma que no le agradaba, al mismo tiempo notó un fuerte calor naciendo desde su corazón y esparciéndose por el resto de su cuerpo. Tenía la impresión de que si se enojaba, no iba a poder controlarse aunque quisiera y eso la perturbó aún más, provocándole ansiedad

Maedhros continuó, ignorando del tumulto emocional de ella, sumido en sus propias preocupaciones: — Si, me gustaría hablar de eso. Ambos sabíamos que en algún momento ésta conversación ocurriría, además conoces la situación en la que nos hallamos por culpa de Morgoth y los rumores de que habrá una nueva guerra contra él, tras la creación de la nueva… _estrella_. Así que comprenderás que yo desee saber sobre lo que sucederá, para poder actuar de la mejor manera.

— Yo sé lo que realmente buscas y nada de lo que hagas cambiará lo que sucederá — espetó Alice bruscamente con voz más hosca de lo que esperaba, notando como aquel extraño calor comenzaba a oprimirle el pecho y se apoderaba de ella—, ya has comprobado que nada será nunca como tú lo desees, pero de decirte ¿intentarías de verdad arreglar algo, quizá para no dañar a alguien a futuro, aunque no creas que sea lo mejor… para ti?

— Cuida tus palabras niña —gruñó el elfo echándose hacia delante en su escritorio, claramente irritado—. Es obvio que eres consciente de los silmarils y si posees alguna información que sea de utilidad para que nosotros los recuperemos, es mejor que lo digas.

— ¿Nosotros? No sabía que Maglor estaba en esta habitación, debe de ser invisible porque no lo puedo ver. Fuera de bromas, me pregunto si él se encuentra al tanto y está de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo ahora, más aún cuando está relacionado con las personas que _**tú**_ pusiste bajo _**su**_ responsabilidad — señaló con molestia, también inclinándose hacia delante sin ser consciente de ello.

— Tanto si está de acuerdo o no, es nuestro deber cumplir el juramento.

— Otra vez el " _nos_ " ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que esto es lo que él desea? ¡Él no es una simple sombra tuya! ¡Tiene derecho a elegir su _destino_ dentro de lo posible! — Espetó airadamente, alzándose de su asiento y sin poder evitar relacionar el destino de Maglor con el de ella y a Maedhros con lo que estuviese detrás de su "caída", haciéndola sentir como si fuera algo personal — ¿O acaso, de presentarse la oportunidad de elegir, lo forzarás a tomar el camino que a ti te plazca? ¿Eh?

Alice se sentía asustada, aquel calor estaba subiendo por su cabeza, impidiéndole pensar con claridad, ¿qué le estaba sucediendo? No podía controlar sus palabras, así que sólo podía observar, cual espectadora en su propio cuerpo, como la ira de Maedhros iba en aumento, lo cual era una visión que haría temblar al más valiente.

— ¡No existe otro camino para terminar esto! ¡¿Está claro?! — Aulló mientras se ponía de pie también, mirándola desde su gran altura —. ¡Ustedes no saben _nada_ de las cosas por las que hemos pasado! ¡Sólo son unas simples Atani de otra Arda! No hay forma de romper el juramento, ¡estamos condenados! No nos queda nada más que cumplir nuestra palabra y si él no lo comprende, entonces…

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Uh? ¡Y qué si no fuera el único camino! —exclamó Alice golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos y sosteniendo su mirada desde su baja estatura.

En ese punto las cosas se habían puesto calientes, con ambos levantados, enfrentándose el uno al otro. Por un momento, Maedhros quiso retroceder un paso ante el determinado y extraño fuego que se había encendido en los ojos de la chica. Casi no parecía ella y ni siquiera su voz era la misma, imbuido con un tono más profundo, como si alguien estuviera hablando a través de Alice.

— ¡Qué pasa si tu hermano decide hacer otra cosa! Comprendo que tu alma se halle cansada y sin esperanzas, pero ¿y la de él? ¡¿No le darías la oportunidad de pelear por sí mismo si se abriera un pequeño camino?! ¿Acaso no puede opinar y elegir distinto por una vez, o debe ser siempre tu sombra? ¿No le dejarías siquiera intentarlo si ocurriera esa guerra y les ofrecieran una oportunidad? ¡Estoy segura que él podrá pasar por todas las pruebas que se le pongan en frente! Quizá tú… — se detuvo un momento, el fuego en sus ojos aquietándose un poco— quizá no tengas fuerzas para ello, pero no pongas a todos en el mismo saco o terminarás lastimando a la última persona que queda en este lugar, que bajaría la cabeza callando sus propios deseos, ¡sólo porque te ama y se preocupa por ti!

Alice salió corriendo por la puerta sin mirar atrás, dando un portazo tras de ella y evitando ver la mirada de Maedhros tras decir aquello. Luego de recorrer sin mirar varios pasillos, finalmente se detuvo para secar sus lágrimas

¿Qué acababa de hacer?, agarrándose el pecho con fuerza intentó calmarse y ver la situación en retrospectiva. Por un momento no se había sentido como ella misma, casi parecía como si aquel extraño calor, que se había apoderado de su cuerpo paulatinamente durante la conversación, hubiera tomado el control total y hablado por ella. ¿Qué había sido eso? Golpeó la pared y se secó las lágrimas con fuerza, sin importarle si se hacía daño.

Quizá era la frustración, ellos las habían tratado bien dentro de lo posible, dándoles cobijo, seguridad, comida y soportando sus rarezas… mientras ella no podía hacer nada por ellos, absolutamente nada más que verlos caer, incluso a Maglor, quien había puesto su vida en riesgo para buscarla, siendo ella una completa desconocida. Además, aún si les contaba directamente lo que sucedería, era probable que no fuera a cambiar nada, tal como no podía cambiar su propia situación. Sí, eso debía ser lo que provocó aquello, pues no estaba en su personalidad normal el enfrentar a la gente, pero en su interior realmente no estaba tan segura, aquel fuego en su pecho… ¡Mierda! ¡Había dejado el libro!

Inició el camino de regreso, con temor a qué diría, o mejor dicho lo que le _haría_ , el elfo pelirrojo, cuando escuchó que la llamaban y se detuvo: era Maglor. Genial, lo que le faltaba, la guinda del pastel. Arda la odiaba y Eru se reía de sus desventuras en algún lugar.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —le preguntó al ver su rostro y ojos enrojecidos.

— No.

Maglor la miró, entrecerrando un poco los ojos y estirando los labios; lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber por su expresión que no le creía nada. Pensó que iba a insistirle o usar su estúpida voz de comando, pero en su lugar dijo:

— ¿Deseas ver las estrellas conmigo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maedhros caminaba por el pasillo buscando a Alice, pero en cambio con quien se encontró fue a Marie, la cual se hallaba sentada en el suelo junto a un ventanal, observando a la nada.

— No he visto a Alice —dijo Marie tras preguntarle, con un tono de voz abstraído y sin dirigirle la mirada —, por lo menos no ha pasado por aquí, llevo bastante tiempo en este lugar.

— Ya veo…

El elfo se acomodó mirando al exterior. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, pero sólo una causaba dolor en su cansado fëa. Sacó las hojas que había arrancado del libro, dos páginas que relataban como iba a terminar la guerra y el final de ellos… o más bien el suyo solamente. Sintió un malestar en el estómago al imaginarse todas las posibilidades tras las palabras ambiguas que describían el destino de su hermano. Se había acostumbrado a las peculiaridades que llevaban consigo aquellas niñas de otro mundo, pero nunca se imaginó que esto incluía el sentirse culpable de algo que aún no había ocasionado, pero no existía otra manera ¿verdad?

Se sentía en una encrucijada.

Observó a Marie, dudando. No perdería nada consultando otra opinión, no obstante le resultaba extraño, incluso algo incómodo, buscarlo en uno de los segundos nacidos, aunque era mejor que cualquiera de su gente. No podía mostrarse débil delante de ellos y mucho menos correr el riesgo de que se difundiera algún rumor sobre sus dudas. Sinceramente preferiría preguntárselo a Fingon, él era bueno para los consejos de ese tipo y no lo juzgaría como harían otros.

" _Pero ya no está_ " tuvo que recordarse, despertando nuevamente aquel viejo dolor, el cual sospechaba nunca se iba a ir. Aunque, ¿qué habría opinado él? En lo profundo de su mente lo sabía, recordaba una conversación parecida ocurrida hacía mucho tiempo, pero por alguna razón, eso lo hacía dudar aún más. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, ¿qué es lo que estaba a punto de hacer? No esperaba gran cosa de ella, pero quizá se le fuera a ocurrir algo escuchando a otro. Además, según le había dicho una vez su primo Finrod, los segundos nacidos escondían una gran sabiduría y aquel era un buen momento para ponerlo en prueba, aunque dudase que fuese realmente así.

— Deseo consultar tu opinión, niña. Es sobre un asunto que ha llamado mi atención y que no tiene nada que ver conmigo — comenzó torpemente y bastante incómodo, intentando llamar su atención —. Que… qué harías si tuvieran un hermano menor y sólo vieras un camino, que podría conducirlos a un final no muy agradable, no obstante tu hermano quiere tomar otro, que según tú terminaría mucho peor —dijo finalmente, intentando parecer que era una simple consulta pero claramente fallando. Para su suerte, Marie estaba pensando en otras cosas y no relacionó la pregunta con él.

— Bueno —comenzó sin dejar de mirar el exterior, deteniéndose un momento para pensar las palabras—, no todos los caminos están hechos para las mismas personas, todos en algún momento deben tomar una ruta diferente a la de uno y a veces éstas no los alejan de ti, mientras que otras veces sí, pero es inevitable. Los hijos y hermanos deben separarse para caminar su propia vida y ninguno tiene el derecho de dirigir la del otro, pues todos somos diferentes. Quizá yo vea que el camino de mi hipotético hermano sea imposible, pues somos diferentes y puede que él lo vea de manera distinta, como un desafío que vale la pena intentar, e incluso puede que lo consiga, o si no, al menos lo intentó. Y si yo en verdad lo amo lo dejaré ir, quizá encuentre la felicidad, mientras que conmigo y mi camino sólo sufra, pensando una y otra vez en cómo pudo ser distinto… así es el amor de verdad, saber en qué momento dejar ir a la otra persona, aunque te rompa el corazón o pienses que no va a resultar… lo siento si divago un poco, estoy algo…

— No importa. Tienes una extraña sabiduría en tus ojos para ser una Atani tan joven —mencionó y lo decía en serio, quizá Finrod tenía algo de razón al fin y al cabo, aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta —. Me recuerdas mucho a alguien, un muy buen amigo mío, Alice tiene suerte de tenerte —agregó con una triste media sonrisa—. Iré a buscar a tu amiga en la otra dirección… gracias por… tu aporte.

— De nada —dijo distraída la chica, pensando en sus últimas palabras sobre dejar ir lo que amas, y cierta chica cuyo paradero era desconocido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice ya sabía hacia dónde mirar para hallar la famosa estrella de la esperanza, la cual había aparecido en el cielo hacía unos pocos meses. En aquella hermosa noche era el único astro que brillaba con más luz —aunque en su mundo era un planeta, según creía recordar. Maglor observaba en esa dirección también, pero en su rostro aparentemente tranquilo, se dibujaban pequeñas sombras de tristeza.

— ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? —preguntó finalmente la chica. Se sentía asustada por lo que estaba a punto de consultar y la posible reacción de aquel elfo que ella estimaba, pero tras aquella discusión con el hermano, le fue imposible contenerse.

— ¿De qué?

— Pues de los rumores de la guerra y los silmarils si ellos ganan.

— Bueno Alice, por el juramento nosotros—

— No, qué piensas TÚ, fuera del juramento y… y todo lo demás.

La chica lo oyó soltar un suspiro algo tembloroso en el siguiente silencio. Se sintió mal por hacerle una pregunta de ese estilo, tan personal y no lo presionó en caso de no querer seguir hablando. Si decidía marcharse enojado en ese momento no le molestaría, pero le sorprendió recibir una respuesta, casi como si él hubiese esperado bastante a que alguien le hiciese tal consulta.

— No quiero seguir con esto, no me importan los silmarils ni el juramento, hemos perdido tanto ya y no deseo seguir este camino, aún si es la oscuridad lo que me depara, de todos modos el juramento será en vano —respondió con desgano, apoyándose en la balaustra—. Sólo quiero que esto acabe, estoy cansado. Quisiera volver a ver a mi familia, lo poco que queda de ella al menos y vivir en paz, pero ya es demasiado tarde y no hay otro camino…

— Aún, pero ¿Y si lo hubiera? Si tuvieras la oportunidad de volver y pedir perdón ¿lo harías?

— Dudo que aceptaran mi perdón —declaró con una sonrisa amarga, observando sin mirar realmente la oscuridad del bosque adyacente—, quizá incluso estarían felices si yo no regreso y tal vez sería lo mejor, sin embargo… no niego que me gustaría —suspiró largamente y calló un momento antes de agregar—. Pero no creo que lo merezca, ni tampoco tendría el valor de enfrentarme a ellos, probablemente estén mejor sin tenerme cerca.

— Creo que estás equivocado — replicó, sobresaltándose un segundo después ante las palabras que acababan de abandonar sus labios sin pensar—. ¡Lo siento! no quise entrometerme de esa forma.

— No te disculpes, me interesaría conocer lo que piensas.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Alice sorprendida. Ella era consciente de que su relación había cambiado mucho desde que llegaran hacía un año y medio, pasando de refugiadas a alumnas del trovador y a maestras de su idioma no mucho tiempo atrás, sin embargo a pesar de que su forma de hablar con ellas era ahora más informal e incluso algo cercano, sus posiciones seguían siendo radicalmente diferentes, siendo él el hermano del Señor del Fuerte que habitaban y ellas unas vulgares humanas sin familia ni linaje. Pero ese tipo de confianza la hacía sentir como una igual, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran por la emoción de saber que el elfo consideraba importante su parecer, más aún con un tema tan delicado.

— Por supuesto — afirmó mientras le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada amable—, he aprendido a apreciar sus opiniones, gracias a nuestras diferencias le saben dar una nueva perspectiva a las cosas, incluso a asuntos generalmente triviales para mí. Es interesante debo admitir.

— Está bien, sólo… recuerda que es una opinión mía y que es algo difícil para mí pensar desde la perspectiva de seres virtualmente inmortales y… — comenzó a decir atropelladamente la chica.

— *Tithenglinn —interrumpió Maglor, llamándola por el apodo que le habían dado los gemelos y que sólo en ciertas ocasiones él usaba —, no me enojaré, lo prometo.

— Muy bien, bien —asintió la chica nerviosa, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras y aun temiendo en todo momento la reacción de él. No es que fuera agresivo, pero le dolería demasiado ganarse su desprecio—. Creo que quizá al principio si te odien, ustedes son así supongo, muy apegados a lo que fue, pero llega un momento en la vida en que eso deja de importar. Vivirán hasta el final de este mundo, es necesario que aprendan a superar el pasado para poder convivir en paz, aprender de los errores y todo eso. Además, el odio es un veneno que contamina el alma, volviéndolo más pesado y tal vez ellos se den cuenta pronto o más adelante, y entonces van a buscar respuestas, buscarán sanar. Dices que no mereces regresar y que quizá eso es lo que ellos quieren, pero ¿cómo sabes _que es_ lo que quieren? Y más importante ¿Quién te da el derecho a _elegir_ tu castigo? Si te sabes culpable, entonces de darse la oportunidad, debes ir a enfrentar la justicia y que sean ellos los que elijan la condena, no _tú_.

"Por otra parte, si no regresa aunque sea uno de ustedes, terminará siendo todavía más perjudicial para ellos, pues querrán sanar y no podrán. No digo que no será difícil, ya que seguro aún están enfadados, pero si pruebas con actos concretos que en verdad lo sientes (pues solo así se demuestra), empezará la curación de todos… y costará y caerás y te dolerá, pero llegará un momento en que va a haber avances, en que encontrarán todos la paz para convivir hasta el final de los tiempos, o tanto como se puede en este mundo corrupto. Y sé que da miedo y puedes creer no tener el valor, pero en mi mundo existe una frase muy sabia, la cual dice que el valor no es no tener miedo, sino tenerlo pero hacer lo que debes hacer de todas formas. Sólo ten en mente que sea lo que sea que decidas, no puedes arrepentirte después, ya que eso no solucionará nada, simplemente acepta las consecuencias y, con la sabiduría que adquieras, vuelve a decidir acorde a esto.

La chica concluyó casi sin aire y tras respirar profundamente, al tanto que se pasaba la lengua seca por los labios, alzó la mirada para enfrentar la de Maglor, pero quitando el dolor y el pesar, en sus ojos no halló ningún rastro del tan temido desprecio o peor aún, odio. Entonces ante una súbita idea, añadió.

— En definitiva, si en verdad estás arrepentido deberías hacer algo. Llorar sobre la leche derramada nunca arreglará nada, debes tomar lo que hiciste y aceptar las consecuencias.

— No soy inocente de mis acciones.

— No, no lo eres y con más razón debes responder por ellos ante el resto, pues eres consciente de esto.

Maglor sonrió con tristeza, antes de dirigir la mirada hacia las luces de las antorchas en las casas alrededor de ellos.

— Aprecio tu opinión Alice y aunque tus palabras tiene bastante de verdad, la situación es más complicada por culpa del juramento.

— ¿Por eso de que nombraron a Eru?

Maglor asintió, acostumbrado al conocimiento de la chica de los sucesos antiguos.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no le ruegan o algo así? — apuntó Alice dudosa, rascándose la nuca y buscando las palabras adecuadas. Todavía se sentía como si estuviera pisando vidrio—. Quiero decir, si estás tan seguro de que sus palabras le alcanzaron en ese entonces, ¿por qué sería diferente ahora?

— ¿Y qué si él ha cerrado sus oídos a nuestros ruegos, debido a nuestros actos y al juramento? —preguntó Maglor, mayormente curioso acerca de lo que le respondería la chica que de la respuesta en sí.

— Mhm, bueno eso no lo puedes saber así que no pierdes nada con intentarlo, pero lo dudo, pues si Iluvatar sabe todo, entonces también sabe cuándo alguien en verdad se arrepiente y no creo que le agrade tampoco el juramento, así que por el bien de todos seguro va y lo acaba y… ahm —Ponderó, olvidando todo sobre la precaución y el elegir las palabras—. De todos modos si tienes tantas dudas, entonces de darse esa oportunidad puedes ir con ese Manimanwe, que se supone tiene contacto directo con Eru, para que llame allá afuera ¡En una de esas funciona! Y va Eru y dice " _oh sí, no, no hay problema, manda saludos de mi parte_ " y va el manumanwito y… ¡pfff!, esa cara que estás poniendo es tan divertidamente rara ¡jaja! —rio Alice con fuerza mientras se doblaba por la fuerza de esta, parando su perorata.

El rostro de Maglor, el cual era una mezcla de impresión, incredulidad y espanto duró un momento más, antes de que el elfo sacudiera la cabeza, se frotara los ojos con una mano y volviera a mirarla, con la impresión todavía grabada en su cara.

— Aún no me acostumbro a la forma con la cual te refieres a los Valar o al mismísimo Eru. Si ellos te escucharan…

— Pero no lo hacen, esos tipos están muy cómodos, ignorando al resto del mundo y sus propias cagadas allá en su perfecta Valinor; menos Ulmo, Ulmo es cool — arguyó todavía riendo un poco y sintiéndose algo más relajada—. Es una suerte que no tenga que tratar con ellos, me estresaría pues a veces no entiendo su lógica. Por otra parte, si se supone que Eru es nuestro padre, entonces lo puedo tratar de forma familiar, tengo la idea de que para él yo debo ser uno de sus bichos raros de la familia jeje. Pero estamos bien, él seguro me entiende.

Maglor negó con la cabeza pero finalmente sonrió.

— Lo que no me quedó del todo claro es a qué te referías con eso de leche derramada.

— ¡Oh! Es sólo un dicho, "no llorar sobre la leche derramada" significa no lamentarte por lo que no puedes cambiar. Lo sucedido ya pasó, la leche ya cayó, ahora enfócate en buscar soluciones, en arreglarlo, en buscar un paño para limpiar la leche.

— Ya veo, un dicho con mucha verdad — meditó Maglor ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y mirándola fijamente con seriedad—. Posees gran conocimiento pequeña, aun así, deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices o cómo lo dices, no todos desean escuchar opiniones distintas y mucho menos la verdad, es parte de la sabiduría el tener cuidado al dar un consejo. Puedes creerme cuando te digo que eso lo aprendimos de la forma más dura.

— Lo sé, creo. Es sólo que me cuesta quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras las cosas pasan, siempre hay que hacer algo, por pequeño que sea… al menos eso pienso. No lo sé…

Alice se giró para verle, aliviada de que no pareciera estar molesto con ella. Aunque él tenía ahora la vista hacia el cielo, pudo notar que estaba llorando, ante lo cual la chica hizo una mueca: no pensó que sus palabras podrían calar hondo en la mente del elfo. De todas formas, dudaba que fuese a servir de algo si iba a seguir a su hermano de igual modo, pero esperaba que al menos lo apaciguara en los tiempos duros por venir. Ahora ¿qué debía hacer? Aunque era muy empática no sabía cómo actuar. Con timidez y usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantar el brazo, realizó movimientos circulares en la espalda del elfo, como había visto a otras personas hacer para calmar a alguien.

— Lo siento, no debí entrometerme, al fin y al cabo no puedo decirte qué hacer, eres tú quien debe elegir el camino que dará forma al futuro —logró decir por fin con timidez.

— No, está bien. Te estoy agradecido. Hace tiempo que deseaba hablar de esto pues me ayuda a aclarar mis ideas, pero es un tema muy delicado para conversarlo con mi hermano, o con cualquiera ya sea el caso.

La chica sonrió con tristeza y murmuró: — Ojalá pudiera hacer algo más… para su futuro.

— Alice, con lo que dijiste ya has hecho suficiente, en serio —replicó el elfo tomando su mano. Ella se sobresaltó al tiempo que sentía su cuerpo estremecerse, no conocía la razón pero aun así buscó ocultarlo, retirando su mano para tomar una postura que se viera relajada y casual, cambiando de tema rápidamente a lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza.

— Si, bueno. Igual podrían usar tácticas distractoras, no sé, yo digo, como, ehm, consejo — tartamudeó.

— ¿Tácticas distractoras?

— Si, ya sabes, como iniciar un incendio para desviar la atención a otro sitio si en el futuro buscan recuperar algo. Pues los incendios confunden a la gente y— y luego— ahh— ya sabes, disfrazarse para camuflarse en el caos, crear segundas entradas y confundirse con la turba y-y… ¿por qué acabé hablando de esto? Dudo mucho que lo entiendas sin el contexto, seguro crees que estoy loca.

Fue el turno de Maglor de doblarse en dos por la risa que lo acometió, provocando que Alice se pusiera roja de vergüenza y tuviera deseos de irse, sin embargo antes de que pudiera, el elfo la agarró con suavidad del brazo y negó con la otra mano rápido, al tiempo que intentaba calmarse.

— Lo siento, es solo que… —dio una bocanada de aire y ya más tranquilo, continuó—. Después de todas las rarezas que he vivido desde que ustedes llegaron a nuestras vidas, ¿en verdad crees que por esto te creería loca? Y no es que lo haga — añadió rápidamente—, son sólo las diferencias entre nuestras Ardas, aun así me hizo mucha gracia.

— Ya. No te preocupes, incluso allá mi familia a veces me decía loca —confesó con una leve sonrisa.

Entonces ambos rieron, para luego continuar viendo las estrellas. Sin embargo Alice no pudo dejar de pensar en alguna otra forma de ayudarle, se sentía una inútil a pesar de lo que Maglor le dijo. Entonces un pensamiento emergió en la mente de la chica y observó su pulsera dorada, el objeto que antaño había pertenecido a su padre, el cual ella había encontrado y se había apropiado. Era una de las pocas cosas que tenía de su familia ahora.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y apretó con fuerza, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— ¿Sabes que a mí me dicen que tengo extra suerte? Sin importar cuan despistada esté, nunca me atropellan ni me han asaltado y me suele ir bien por lo general. Según un libro nací con una estrella de suerte, pero puede que sea porque Eru simplemente no me quiere por allá —anunció sonriendo, entonces tomó la muñeca de Maglor y deslizó la pulsera en ella—. Te doy algo de suerte, para que te entregue fuerzas si te sientes sin ella donde quiera que termines. Sé que no es una obra de arte élfico, ni siquiera enana pero, mehh…

— Gracias…

— Aunque ojalá un día me lo devuelvas —bromeó Alice, golpeando con suavidad su hombro antes de encaminarse hacia la entrada—. Buenas noches, no salgas a caminar dormido y sueña bien.

— Alice —llamó el elfo mientras se alejaba—. Por lo que me acabas de decir, debo suponer que al final ganaremos la guerra contra Morgoth de alguna forma ¿no? Pero ¿Qué ocurrirá después?

Alice le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sucederá lo que tenga que suceder, por lo que a mi concierne, nunca te dije nada de una guerra.

Luego salió, sintiéndose un poco más ligera y esperanzada. Quizá había una posibilidad de que el destino de ambos pudiese tener un final feliz. Estaba doblando la esquina cuando la llamaron, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver a Maedhros tras ella.

— ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?

— El suficiente —respondió vagamente, sin mirarla directamente a los ojos.

— Espera un minuto… no estuviste espiando ¿verdad? —preguntó con una leve sospecha y espanto asomando en su interior.

Maedhros la miró con un brillo extraño e indescifrable en sus ojos, antes de entregarle el libro y marcharse con paso rápido y silencioso. La chica parpadeó confundida mientras caminaba a su cuarto nuevamente, sin saber qué pensar de aquel extraño evento.

A medio camino abrió el libro…

— P-p-pero, ¡Le faltan dos hojas!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marie se frotó los ojos y se alejó del contacto directo de la luz de la mañana, ahogando un lastimoso gemido de irritación y cansancio. No recordaba en qué momento de la noche se había dirigido a su cuarto ni a qué hora se había dormido, pero por sus ojos hinchados y adoloridos dedujo que debió ser muy de madrugada, aunque tampoco es que le importara. Deprimida como estaba, muchas cosas habían dejado de ser relevantes para ella, ni siquiera tenía deseos de levantarse y afrontar otro día. ¿De qué servía? Seguían atrapadas en ese tiempo, sin noticias de su mundo o de Emilia.

Finalmente logró reunir suficiente energía y fuerza de voluntad para levantarse de la cama, vistiéndose con desgano y guardando como siempre la ropa en el bolso, pues ambas chicas habían decidido no dejar nada en los cuartos y siempre llevar las mochilas consigo, en caso de transportarse al futuro de forma imprevista; aunque esto cada vez le parecía más imposible.

Caminaba por el pasillo cuando vagamente recodó algo, una conversación el día anterior, al parecer con Maedhros… si, con él, aunque supuso que no debía tener mucha importancia como para comentarlo con Alice, además no sentía deseos de conversar con nadie ese día. Mientras desayunaba, se fijó de reojo en la nueva pulsera que adornaba la muñeca de Maglor y aunque le parecía conocida, tampoco ahondó mucho en esto y en cambio su mente volvió a vagar en los mismos temas de siempre, su mundo, Emilia y la conversación que nunca fue.

Sin nada con qué distraer su mente turbada, se ubicó en un pasillo al azar para ver hacia el exterior, pero esto únicamente empeoró su humor, pues aunque los guardias y sirvientes realizaban sus actividades rutinarias en el patio como siempre, en los últimos meses había comenzado a haber una cierta tensión en el aire e incluso los gemelos intuían que se aproximaba una gran guerra contra el norte. Recordaba también haber escuchado a Maedhros hablar con su hermano sobre la posibilidad de enviar a los gemelos con otros elfos, pero al parecer los caminos se habían vuelto aún más peligrosos durante el último tiempo, por lo cual sólo podían resistir todos en el fuerte, esperando sobrevivir o una oportunidad para marchar hacia algún lugar seguro en las montañas.

Ella no quería vivir una guerra, quería ir con las demás chicas para luego… volver a su gris, solitario y ordinario mundo. De pronto notó la presencia de su amiga al lado, pero apenas si se dirigieron alguna palabra. Tras estar allí por lo que parecía una hora, comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo por los pasillos, cuando repentinamente percibió algo muy familiar.

— ¡Alice! ¡Estoy sintiendo lo mismo de aquella vez! — exclamó, emocionada por primera vez en semanas.

— ¿En serio?… yo no siento nada.

— Espera, es muy raro, cuando doy unos pasos atrás desaparece, pero si voy hacia delante… ¡Ah! ¡Por aquí!

La vibración que Marie sentía las guio hasta la biblioteca, donde Maglor se encontraba junto a los gemelos leyéndoles algunos de los cuentos que Alice había escrito, los cuales solía dejar en los estantes para que no se vieran tan vacíos. Era una imagen que a Alice le agradaba observar a escondidas. El cariño casi familiar entre los tres, nacido más pronto gracias quizá al cambio en la historia, era un bálsamo para la añoranza que hería su corazón de cuando en cuando. Sin embargo no fue en ellos donde recayeron sus ojos. Cuando los tres alzaron la mirada del texto ante la repentina intrusión, con una expresión interrogativa en sus rostros, la atención de ambas chicas estaba puesto en un punto específico del suelo, demasiado sorprendidas para contestar en aquel momento la pregunta que flotaba en el aire por parte de los otros.

Tras un momento de silencio, lograron reponerse lo suficiente de la impresión como para hablar entre ellas.

— Dime que estás viendo lo mismo que yo… —rogó Marie en voz baja, sin dejar de observar aquello con grandes ojos.

— ¿Un agujero en el suelo? Pues si —respondió Alice atónita.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Maglor acercándose, con la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

— Creo que… es hora de despedirnos.

Los gemelos se quejaron ante esto y llorando las abrazaron, incluso el cantante se veía triste ante la partida de las chicas, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo en voz alta. Tras despedirse de todo el mundo, se acercaron al perfecto círculo negro en el piso, sintiendo como sus cuerpos eran ligeramente atraídos hacia él.

— Muy bien Marie, un paso hacia delante es un paso hacia el futuro, sólo esperemos caer en el lugar indicado…— _"y no terminemos en la época del Hobbit"_ agregó en su mente.

Ambas se tomaron de las manos y saltaron, desapareciendo de la vista de los pocos presentes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En algún momento Marie sintió que estaba flotando. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en un espacio oscuro rodeada de luces, las cuales poco a poco pero de manera constante, iban apagándose. De pronto, una voz femenina habló:

" _Vendrán tiempos difíciles, por lo que han de mantenerse unidas si desean llegar al final"_

" _¿Quién eres?"_ creyó preguntar la chica, pero ninguna voz salió de su garganta.

" _Aún si no esperan recompensa alguna, aún si tienen temor, no se rindan. Y recuerda, incluso si toda luz parece desaparecer aún hay esperanza, sólo escucha la canción."_

Volvió a caer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escuchaba gritos de terror alrededor y aunque no quería hacerlo, abrió los ojos, siendo recibida por miles de imágenes, versiones distintas de Númenor en todas las dimensiones, bajo diversos nombres. Siempre la embargaba la tristeza con esa historia, pues en cierta forma significaba la pérdida de la magia —o el comienzo de la pérdida— en la Tierra Media, aunque en otros mundos implicaba diferentes cosas.

" _En verdad resulta triste ver separar dos mundos que debían estar juntos y la gente inocente mezclada en medio del caos, pero ese no es tu problema ahora ¿no es así?"_ dijo una voz masculina a su alrededor, leyendo sus pensamientos y aunque le buscó con la mirada, no pudo ubicar al dueño de la voz ni su punto de origen.

Entonces éste volvió a hablar, sonando más cerca, como un susurro en su oído. _"Sigan la voz en su interior y juntas encontrarán las respuestas, escuchen la canción y no se dejen detener por los sufrimientos. Aunque puede que los sacrificios a hacer no sean de su agrado, es inevitable si quieren atravesar la barrera y poner fin a todo esto."_

Las imágenes desaparecieron, pero en la última creyó ver algo sin forma que iba más allá del negro, no obstante fue tan rápido que bien pudo haber sido su imaginación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el cuarto se encontraron con el señor Elrond, junto al cual estaba un elfo algo bajo que llevaba varios papeles, el cual tenía cara de ser el secretario personal del gran señor y otro que lucía igual de señorial que Elrond. En resumidas cuentas: todos se veían intimidantes para el par de chicas humanas. Mientras se ubicaban frente al grupo, Michelle analizó la apariencia del señor de Rivendell. Según pudo ver, Elrond poseía sólo un ligero parecido con el actor —pues éste si parecía emitir cierta luz y se veía más joven, con rasgos suaves pero un algo humano en éstos que no lograba definir—, lo cual supuso que era debido a alguna coincidencia de dimensiones y se preguntó si sería tan serio como lucía en el exterior.

Pasadas las primeras impresiones, escucharon sorprendidas como él les hablaba sobre sus amigas, pues resultaba muy raro oír de alguien a quién conoces en la boca de un elfo de más de dos mil años, especialmente si hablaba desde su infancia. Había terminado de relatar algunos hechos superficiales cuando un zumbido resonó en la sala, provocando que todos miraran alrededor buscando el origen de tal sonido. Repentinamente Fran soltó un grito, haciendo que Michelle se volteara con rapidez, sólo para encontrar a Marie tirada junto a la otra chica. Volvió la vista a los elfos, de los cuales sólo uno se hallaba notablemente asombrado y alcanzó a ver como Alice caía sobre el tercero, entonces no pudo evitarlo y se puso a reír con fuertes carcajadas casi histéricas, doblándose por la fuerza de ésta.

Alice gimoteó adolorida mientras abría los ojos, encontrando el mundo de cabeza. Entonces escuchó la risa de su amiga y sonrió.

— ¡Michelle! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

— ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Sí, mucho! ¡Jajajajaja! Pero antes de continuar saludándonos —replicó, intentando contener su risa para hablar y secándose las lágrimas que caían producto de su alborozo —, yo que tú me bajo del elfo sobre el que aterricé…

Alice obedeció con rapidez, yendo a abrazar con fuerza a las dos chicas, quienes estaban tan eufóricas como ella, quiso que Marie también se uniera en el abrazo de grupo, pero la encontró mirando fijamente hacia el frente. Volteó y sintió como la sangre dejaba de circular por su rostro.

— Pero tú ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

* * *

 **Notas:**

1\. Casal, Luz. Canción: "Entre mis recuerdos"

 **2\. Tithenglinn:** "Pequeña canción" en sindarin. Siendo pequeño, diminuto "tithen" y canción, tonada "glinn". Utilicé la página web " .fr" y para formar éste nombre en específico, la sección "Una cata de élfico".


	13. 12 Viejos y nuevos amigos

**Capítulo 12**

 **Viejos y nuevos amigos**

Allí, levantándose del suelo estaba Maglor. La cabeza de Alice daba vueltas al verle allí y en lo único que podía pensar, era en si había arruinado la historia aún más.

— No, en serio que— ¿qué haces aquí? — tartamudeó, decidida a obtener una respuesta y algo asustada de esta.

— Es una muy larga historia que puede contarse más tarde. Ahora es tiempo de hablar otros temas más urgentes —replicó solemne mientras se colocaba en una posición firme, con los brazos hacia atrás e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza en señal de saludo.

La chica asintió distraídamente, paseando la mirada por el resto de los reunidos y encontrándose con la de Elrond, quién la saludo de manera bastante cortés también. Por un instante no supo cómo actuar frente a él. Aquel no era el niño del cual hacía poco se había despedido, ahora era un ellon alto y bello, cuya presencia expelía nobleza y fuerza a la vez, ni joven ni viejo como solían ser los de su raza, pero con un algo mortal en sus características imposible de definir y en cuyo rostro pudo advertir marcas casi imperceptibles dejadas por diversos sucesos, tanto bellos como pesarosos. Parecía ser más serio que antes, pero logró notar un gesto amable en su mirada, en el cual además percibió una profunda sabiduría reflejándose en sus ojos. Aún si lograba vislumbrar los rasgos del niño que conociera y estimara, todo en él hablaba de tiempo y eso, por alguna razón, la entristeció ligeramente.

Sacudió sutilmente la cabeza, intentando enfocarse en la situación actual y decidir cuál era el modo correcto de responderle al sabio y antiguo Señor de Rivendell, a quien viera como un infante solo un minuto atrás. Desesperada por decir cualquier cosa para romper lo que estaba volviéndose un silencio incómodo, balbuceó lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

— Hola… de nuevo... Tus cejas son raras.

Se golpeó la cara mentalmente y gritó al cielo en silencio preguntando por qué ella era así.

— Si… bueno, les doy la bienvenida a ambas a la última casa acogedora de Imladris, ahora que estamos todos reunidos—

— ¿Sabías que iban a llegar? —interrumpió Fran atónita e impresionada por la habilidad de los elfos.

— Lo intuía. Ahora, sé que todas deben estar deseando volver a su Arda, pero por desgracia desconozco cómo hacerlo —Michelle y Fran se mostraron claramente abatidas ante estas palabras, aunque en el fondo lo esperaban, seguía siendo decepcionante escucharlo de sus labios—. He estado investigando dicho asunto tras irse ustedes dos, Alice y Marie, pero no he llegado a nada. Lo que sí he notado, para desgracia de todos nosotros, es el incremento en el último tiempo de ciertos seres los cuales, estoy seguro, ustedes conocen: criaturas altas y negras de ojos rojos.

El grupo se estremeció, mirándose entre ellas con espanto. Sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, la imagen de esos seres estaba grabado a fuego en sus mentes, al igual que los últimos momentos en su mundo de origen.

— ¿Dices que volvieron a aparecer? —Preguntó Alice, frotando su brazo con nerviosismo, entonces recordó algo y decidió corroborarlo de inmediato —. No me digas: tras la primera edad, todos se esfumaron y no hubo ningún caso durante mucho tiempo de la extraña locura.

— Así es, supongo que eso fue lo que ocurrió en su Arda —afirmó Elrond con voz grave y mirada cansada, espirando pesadamente antes de continuar—. Desgraciadamente estamos atravesando una época bastante compleja, con el regreso del señor oscuro y la aparición del anillo, al mismo tiempo que esta enfermedad comienza a extenderse otra vez a ritmo lento pero implacable, con más fuerza que antes y es necesario hallar una cura.

— Nosotras no sabemos nada de una cura —replicó Fran titubeante, sin comprender a qué iba todo esto.

— Por eso hay que buscarla y desde su perspectiva, ustedes poseen un vasto conocimiento del tema el cual desconocemos y que podría sernos de ayuda.

— ¡Wowowow!, espera un momento Señor Cejas —exclamó Michelle ligeramente alterada mientras daba un paso adelante, sin sentirse amedrentada con el tamaño de ellos—, estás diciendo que nosotras, un grupo de jóvenes comunes que no hace mucho entraron a la edad adulta, deben ir a buscar una cura para… ¿para eso? ¡Es una locura! ¡Estoy segura que en ningún momento me _inscribí_ para esa estupidez de los elegidos en las historias! Además, siendo tan sabios y tras pasado tanto tiempo, deben saber tanto como nosotras, así que ¡A qué viene esta tontería!

— La dama Galadriel tiene grandes esperanzas en ustedes y me pidió que en cuanto estuvieran reunidas, las enviara a ella para encontrar una guía hacia las respuestas, mencionando que en sus visiones advirtió que dentro de cada una yacen las pistas — explicó Elrond, permaneciendo impasible y serio ante la explosión de la morena—. Confío en su predicción y no buscaría decirles esto tan repentinamente, ni enviarlas fuera del valle si no fuera estrictamente necesario —continuó, su mirada entonces recayó en Alice y Marie, suavizándose al instante y adquiriendo un matiz algo afligido—. Es menester que sepan, eso sí, que no deseo ponerlas en riesgo, pero es la única pista existente que podría llevarlas de regreso a casa, pues sé que es lo que más desean, además de encontrar una posible solución a dicha enfermedad que merma nuestras fuerzas, lo cual también ayudaría a su Arda, que también ha resultado afectada.

— Pero si ni siquiera los expertos en nuestro mundo pudieron hacer algo… —murmuró Fran con un hilo de voz y con la cabeza baja, evitando mostrar la tristeza y temor de su mirada.

— No hay forma de decir no a esto ¿verdad? —consultó Michelle con gesto cansado. Ante las miradas de compasión y disculpa suspiró, haciendo un gesto exasperado con ambas manos y elevando la vista al cielo, como si le pidiera explicaciones a Eru mismo—. Simplemente genial.

— ¿Y cómo piensa enviarnos allá y a donde sea que debamos ir luego? —Peguntó Marie, quien hasta entonces había escuchado en completo silencio como tendía a hacer, pasando desapercibida hasta que alzaba su voz algo gruesa y de bajo volumen—. Nosotras no somos un grupo guerrero que pueda defenderse por sí mismo y allá fuera hay varios peligros ¿no? Además, tampoco sabemos usar un mapa. En la situación en la que están con lo de ese anillo y la amenaza del tipo oscuro, no sé si haya alguien con el suficiente tiempo libre para hacer de cuidador y guía por toda Tierra Media.

Los elfos se vieron entre ellos algo inseguros, como si hubieran conversado con anterioridad el tema pero sin llegar a ningún acuerdo y ante esto, Alice hizo rodar sus ojos. El universo debía odiarlas como para poner más carga sobre sus hombros; como dijo Michelle: simplemente genial. Intentó ella misma pensar en algo, pero en aquel instante y con la presión de la situación, sólo una idea le pareció la más plausible. Por un segundo un pensamiento alocado se le cruzó por la cabeza. Casi parecía como si estuvieran siendo guiadas, con un único camino a recorrer y ninguna otra opción posible, después de todo, estando atoradas en Rivendell no podrían descubrir como volver a casa y sin una cura, la enfermedad iba a alcanzarlas tarde o temprano, aún con la protección del anillo Vilya. La palabra "destino" emergió y se estremeció inmediatamente; no le gustaba la idea de no tener control de sus actos, además estaba la otra sospecha que había estado merodeando en su cabeza desde hacía más de un año en el pasado, aquel pensamiento que se le ocurriera en esa carreta sobre la posible respuesta a todo lo que les sucedía... Rápidamente hizo a un lado aquella idea para expresar su opinión, sin embargo no desapareció del todo.

— Si me permiten hacer una sugerencia, durante el Concilio ¿van a hablar sobre el asunto de la enfermedad? —preguntó con voz entrecortada, tras aclararse la garganta tanto para llamar la atención del resto como para tomar valor, y ganándose una mirada sorprendida del elfo secretario.

— En este punto es imposible sentirse asombrados con ustedes —sonrió Elrond aunque todavía con un aire serio, izando una ceja—. Ante tu pregunta: si, va a ser discutido, es un problema grave, especialmente en las tierras de los hombres, aunque ha afectado a un número no menor de los nuestros.

— Bueno, entonces podríamos ser presentadas como expertas en este tema, por ser de un mundo que fue bastante afectado por la enfermedad. Como la comunidad que se formará debe pasar por Lothlórien (por circunstancias que no aclararé y espero que ustedes no mencionen), podemos ser un subgrupo que tenga la misión de buscar la cura y acompañarlos hasta cierto punto, tras el cual nos separaremos — explicó tímidamente, ocultando sus manos temblorosas por el temor ante la perspectiva de enfrentar los peligros de la Tercera Edad, como eran los descritos por los libros, pero más aún los desconocidos que habrían de encontrar de ir solos y por otras rutas —. Obviamente si los retrasamos nos pueden dejar atrás, pero al menos así tendremos mayores oportunidades que solas o con sólo un guía por tierras llenas de peligros.

— Podría funcionar, es cierto, aunque me parece sensato proceder con la mayor cautela posible, pues tanto el anillo como la enfermedad son temas muy sensibles —ponderó, entornando los ojos y colocando una mano sobre su barbilla en gesto pensativo —, así que mientras lo medito, siéntanse libres de recorrer el lugar y pasar el tiempo como mejor les parezca. Si tienen alguna duda o desean encontrar algún sitio en específico, pueden preguntarle a Erestor o a Maglor aquí a mi lado para que las guíen —continuó Elrond y con un gesto, dio por terminada esa conversación—. Supongo que aún no desayunan y tienen bastante que conversar —esto lo dijo mirando a Maglor—, pueden ir al comedor, allí tendrán alimentos a su disposición y algo de privacidad para hablar.

Por el camino, ambas chicas observaron con deleite la hermosura de la construcción de aquel lugar, pero tras acomodarse en el comedor, por lo menos Alice al principio, centraron su completa atención en el cantante.

— Y bien, ¿cuál es la respuesta?

Maglor sonrió, alzando una ceja.

Se le veía más joven que antes y Marie lo atribuyó a la falta de tanto pesar y cansancio en su mirada, casi como si ésta hubiera madurado, convirtiéndose en sabiduría que iluminaba todavía más sus ojos grises, aunque aún había algo ahí, algo que no sabría cómo llamar.

— Tácticas distractoras.

—… ¿Es en serio? — replicó incrédula Alice.

— Si, realmente me sorprendió a mí también, debo suponer que mi hermano escuchó algo de nuestra _pequeña_ conversación. Me lo mencionó en el campamento que habíamos creado tras dejar el fuerte, buscando terrenos seguros para soportar el período más violento de la guerra y lo volvió a mencionar tras terminar ésta, cuando nos enteramos sobre los… silmarils.

Hizo una breve pausa, mientras su mirada se nublaba por los recuerdos y la tristeza, apoyando los codos en la mesa y la boca en los dedos entrecruzados de sus manos, al tiempo que sus hombros se hundían en señal de cansancio.

— Él no quiso que yo me entrometiese demasiado y tengo la sospecha de que fue Elros quien le ayudó iniciando el incendio. El humo le permitió pasar desapercibido y mientras todos corrían a apagar el fuego, él abrió una entrada por la parte trasera de la carpa en la que guardaban las joyas y salió sin herir a nadie. Pensando en cómo estaban las cosas, yo creía que él…—suspiró pesadamente, su mirada vagando en la superficie de la mesa, sin verla realmente—. Reaccionó con bastante tranquilidad y fríamente, lo cual debo reconocer que me impresionó, pues su estado los últimos años tras dejar marchar a los gemelos se había vuelto errático. Luego de esto me hizo entrega de un saco con un silmaril dentro, diciéndome que hiciera con él lo que yo quisiese y que fuera a entregarme si así lo deseaba, mientras él… tras obligarme a prometer que no iba a seguirlo, me enteré que… pasó a las salas de Mandos. No es que no hubiese visto las señales de… pero no quería aceptarlo.

Otra pausa en la cual Maglor cerró sus ojos, claramente dolido, pero rápidamente se recobró y volvió a sonreír levemente.

— En resumen yo tiré el mío al mar —en ese punto, Alice se fijó por primera vez en la cicatriz blanca que descansaba sobre la palma de la mano derecha del elfo—. No quería que provocara más problemas de los que ya había causado ni maldijera a ninguna otra persona, además, tenía la esperanza de que al descansar en lo profundo del océano, el juramento ya no tendría efecto sobre mí. Entonces decidí no "llorar sobre la leche derramada" y regresé al campamento en el cual se habían dado cuenta del "robo" hacía solo pocos instantes… y me entregué. Cuando me llevaban a los barcos de regreso, casi esperaba insultos por parte del resto de mi raza, pero nada pasó, y sólo tras ver a la gente reunida me di cuenta del porqué.

Las chicas —incluso Fran y Michelle, quienes no le conocían de antemano— lo escuchaban atentamente, expectantes ante la pausa que el elfo había hecho adrede.

— ¿Por qué?

— En primer lugar, se hallaban reunidos varios elfos de Sirion en el sitio —Alice lo interrumpió un momento con un largo _"aaah"_ —, aunque también tuvo que ver la presencia de dos ellon allí.

— ¿Quiénes? —preguntó Michelle, quien a pesar de no saber mucho de lo ocurrido, se hallaba igual de intrigada que sus dos amigas.

— Sólo diré que me pidieron mandar saludos a _"la chica que te acompañaba aquella noche de invierno tras ocurrido lo de Doriath"_

— ¡Esos gemelos! —Exclamó Marie de pronto con un sobresalto, abriendo grande los ojos antes de rascarse la nuca con un poco de vergüenza, desviando la mirada—. Oh, bueno. En verdad no hice mucho, además de caer encima de ti y romperte un brazo.

— ¡Le rompiste un brazo! —chillaron pasmadas las otras dos chicas, mirando boquiabiertas a su amiga.

— Después les contamos —replicó Alice con impaciencia y sin mirarlas, haciendo un gesto con su mano como para restarle importancia a aquello, demasiado interesada en la historia de Maglor como para permitir desvíos en la conversación—. ¿Y cómo fue el juicio?

— Obtuve el "perdón" y la liberación del juramento, pero también me dijeron que debía ganarme la indulgencia del resto, así que trabajé por toda Amán, incluyendo los puertos, lo cual fue… bueno, difícil es decir poco. Pero sí, hice avances —continuó Maglor un poco más relajado, mientras Alice no dejaba de sonreír. La chica se sentía feliz de que en verdad existiese una forma de liberarse de ese juramento, y de que él hubiese logrado regresar, aunque todavía tenía grandes dudas, por lo que se inclinó hacia delante, sumida en sus palabras mientras el elfo continuaba con voz tranquila su historia—. Al menos gracias a mí es probable que les den una oportunidad a mis hermanos, cuando me fui los gemelos tenían grandes posibilidades de ser encarnados… puede ser que a estas alturas ya estén junto a mi madre.

— ¿Y por qué está usted aquí? —preguntó Fran curiosa, vocalizando la gran duda de Alice antes de que la otra pudiese hacerlo.

— Me enviaron para ayudar a la Tierra Media y ganarme el perdón del resto de elfos que quedaban, en cierto modo. Llegué a Imladris poco después de que estos edificios fueran terminados y desde entonces he servido y ayudado a Elrond en lo que he podido.

— Ya veo —murmuró Alice más para sí misma, cruzándose de brazos y meditando el asunto. ¿Quizá no había arruinado tanto la historia? Pero cómo estar seguros…

En ese punto habían terminado de comer, así que se despidieron del elfo. Michelle lideró la marcha a través de los varios pasillos de Rivendell, hacia la habitación que le habían dado y allí, Alice se dejó caer con fuerza en la cama, gimiendo en voz alta en señal de contrariedad.

— ¡¿Pero qué te sucede mujer?! —exclamó Michelle desconcertada, alzando una ceja y con una mano en la cintura.

— ¡Pues que nunca pensé que mi "pequeña conversación" con esos dos hermanos cambiaría tanto las cosas! — confesó desde su sitio, sintiéndose abrumada —. O sea, yo ni siquiera pensaba que fuera a servir de algo, o si lo creía, lo más que me hubiera imaginado es que él se quedaría en las tierras imperecederas… ¡Pero está aquí!

— Bueno, vele el lado positivo, al menos le ayudaste —comentó Fran suavemente, quien apenas entendía el asunto.

— Supongo… pero desde este momento debemos esforzarnos doblemente en no cambiar más las cosas.

— Ahora que lo pienso, yo tuve una conversación con Maedhros, donde me preguntó algo sobre qué haría si tuviera un hermano menor con una opinión diferente, y que yo pienso que el camino que quiere tomar es malo y… ¡ooooh! —dijo Marie sorprendida, abriendo los ojos al percatarse de los hechos.

— Al menos no soy la única culpable… —murmuró Alice con gesto cansado, antes de volver a dejar caer su cabeza en la almohada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante la cena, los hobbits se mostraron muy amables con las nuevas chicas pero, al tener mayor paz, también comenzaron las incesantes preguntas sobre su mundo. Sólo con suerte Alice logró escapar, caminando de regreso a la habitación que le habían asignado, aunque a medio camino se perdió entre la gran cantidad de pasillos y terminó en una pequeña plaza con vista a la cascada, donde permaneció un tiempo admirando las estrellas y meditando su situación. Allí la encontró Maglor, quien casi la hizo saltar del susto al hablarle de la nada, acercándose sin hacer ruido como tienden a hacer los elfos. Una mala maña si le preguntan a ella.

— Lo siento, espero no molestarte.

— ¡Nah! Además llegas en buen momento, me vendrás bien como GPS porque no recuerdo cómo regresar a mis aposentos —aseguró con humor, dándose la vuelta para encararlo y apoyándose en la baranda de piedra, con los brazos a los lados y en actitud relajada.

— Con mucho gusto —afirmó entre risas el elfo—, aunque antes quiero darte esto. Deseaba entregártelo cuando nos reencontráramos, pero decidí que era mejor esperar a que no estuvieses acompañada.

La chica tomó la pequeña caja que Maglor le extendía, notando la pulsera que ella le había dado.

— ¡Hey! ¡La has conservado!… aunque tiene mejor aspecto que cuando te la di —comentó, apuntando a su brillo dorado.

— Mi abuelo lo hizo en su forja para que perdurara.

La chica asintió mientras abría con gran curiosidad la caja. Casi la dejó caer al revelar el objeto que yacía en su interior: una pulsera como la que le había dado a Maglor pero de un misterioso metal blanco, las esferas estaban hechas de algo que claramente no era cristal aunque lo pareciese ¿quizá alguna gema como el diamante? y poseía varios grabados élficos a lo largo de su superficie. Además de las tiendas y los famosos, nunca había visto algo con gemas en él tan de cerca.

— Lo hizo mi sobrino —explicó tras un momento de silencio, con los brazos cruzados tras su espalda y portando una expresión ligeramente divertida al ver su reacción—, antes de que yo partiera a Amán nos reencontramos brevemente, así que decidí relatarle toda la historia y por qué regresaba, entonces él observó la pulsera. Aunque no supe que había hecho esto hasta que regresé y Elrond me la entregó, al parecer lo hizo como un agradecimiento hacia ti. Las runas que ves son magia de protección.

— ¿Agradecimiento? —Musitó finalmente la chica con un hilo de voz, aún sobrecogida y con ojos como platos—. Pero si prácticamente no hice nada, sólo tuvimos una conversación.

Maglor negó con la cabeza pero no habló, en vez de eso tomó la joya y la colocó en la muñeca de ella, tal como lo había hecho la chica mucho antes.

— En serio, es bonito, pero… pero… es, no sé, demasiado excesivo ¿no?, si tampoco hice—

— Es un _regalo_ , así que no puedes devolverlo. Principalmente porque su creador está muerto por el momento y es él con quien debes conversar. ¿Deseas ir a tu cuarto ahora?

La chica asintió débilmente y lo siguió. Dentro de su alcoba se estiró cuan larga era en la cama, admirando la pulsera y sus destellos a la luz de la lámpara. Acercó el brazo a su pecho, recordando el rostro del elfo al colocarle aquel objeto. A pesar de lo que había dicho a sus amigas, se encontraba feliz de volver a ver a Maglor. Su presencia la hizo sentir segura durante los últimos y difíciles meses que atravesó en la Primera Edad y al menos junto a él, aquel perturbador calor de su pecho ardía como un simple fuego de hogar, cálido, sosegado y controlable.

Un golpe en la puerta desvió su atención, se levantó de un salto y abrió, al otro lado estaba Michelle.

— Hey, ¿no estabas con los hobbits?

— Si, bueno. Están algo alicaídos, así que venía a consultarte si se te ocurre alguna idea para subirles el ánimo.

— ¿Distraerlos? Mhmm… bueno, adoran la cocina, ¿y si les enseñamos algunos platos mañana en la mañana? — sugirió tras pensar un momento en las costumbres de los mediados, sintiéndose a la vez animada por su propia idea al pensar en probar recetas de su mundo, lo cuales desde su perspectiva, hacía años no probaba —. Aunque tendremos que usar esas mochilas para ciertos ingredientes, pues éste mundo desgraciadamente carece de muchas, _muchísimas_ cosas buenas. Ojalá estén funcionando correctamente eso sí… aun no comprendo bajo qué regla actúan o dejan de hacerlo.

— ¡Si, es una gran idea! ¡Oh, como muero por probar un simple postre de leche asada! y… oye, esa pulsera es muy bonita, ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

— Me la dio Maglor.

Del rostro de Michelle emergió una sonrisa pícara al tanto que enarcaba una ceja, soltando un burlesco _"huuuyyy"_ que hizo sonrojar a la otra chica.

— No es lo que tú—…además él es— ¡Oh, cállate!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marie se quedó observando con nostalgia la cascada. Al parecer tampoco Elrond había obtenido alguna información de Emilia, ¿y si la atraparon los monstruos o terminó en otro mundo? Había tantas cosas que no lograron aclarar entre ellas y a pesar de la probabilidad de que... se preocupaba de su bienestar. Repentinamente chocaron contra ella, cayendo junto a la otra persona en la fuente en que estaba apoyada. Chorreando agua alzó la mirada y se encontró con Fran, quién comenzó a disculparse cuando fue interrumpida por una ola de agua lanzada adrede hacia ella. Pronto comenzaron a arrojarse agua la una contra la otra, riéndose y gritando, ganando miradas de sorpresa y algunas de reprobación de los pocos elfos que pasaron por el lugar.

Alice mientras tanto caminaba por los pasillos, explorando y admirando la bella edificación, cuando a lo lejos divisó a Maglor, sosteniendo unos papeles y hablando amenamente con una hermosa doncella élfica. Sintió un remolino en su estómago y parpadeó confundida ante esto mientras se acercaba, buscando distantemente la lógica tras esa extraña sensación mientras se preguntaba sobre la relación de ambos. Cuando notó su presencia, Maglor dio por terminada la conversación y tras despedirse, se acercó para saludarla.

— Sus platos parecen haber tenido algo de éxito entre quienes se atrevieron a probarlos —comentó de pronto animadamente, caminando con tranquilidad a su lado—. "Diferente pero delicioso" me han comentado.

— Oh, no es para tanto… — murmuró Alice ligeramente abochornada. Actitud que, según había notado Maglor, siempre adoptada ante cualquier cumplido.

— Aunque he de decir que me sorprende que Elrond te haya dejado usar la cocina, pensando cómo tras aquel "incidente" en la Primera Edad, él era el que con más énfasis te alejaba de ese sitio — comentó el elfo, sin poder evitar sonreír y divertirse un poco a su costa.

— No lo hizo, fue Glorfindel quien nos dio el permiso ¡y no ocurrió nada malo! Sólo quemé dos cacerolas y ambas tienen arreglo. Y sobre aquel otro evento, estás _exagerando_. ¡Tampoco fue para tanto! — replicó a la defensiva, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un pequeño mohín de indignación.

— ¡¿Exageración?! —exclamó incrédulo, rompiendo su pose medio formal para ladear su cuerpo y colocar un brazo en su cintura, inclinándose ligeramente para verla—. ¿Acaso he de recordarte que **seis** elfos tuvieron que ser enviados a las Salas de Curación? ¡Con la reprimenda que nos dio mi hermano pensé que no se te olvidaría jamás tal evento!

Alice bufó, obviamente avergonzada y pronunciando aún más su mohín.

— Pero no puedes negar que la ensalada me quedó exquisita —refunfuñó entre dientes, ante lo cual Maglor simplemente hizo rodar los ojos, sabiendo que el orgullo de la chica la haría buscar tener la razón, aunque sea en algo. En verdad era la misma que desapareció aquel día ¿eh? Esa niña... Por experiencia decidió no presionar aquel tema y aceptar sus niñerías, no quería que la conversación diera un vuelco negativo y que ambos terminaran molestos, menos ahora que recién se habían reencontrado.

— Está bien, en eso te daré la razón. Pareciera ser lo único que no te sale mal — suspiró el elfo, divertido a pesar de todo por aquella conversación casual —. ¿Y cómo lo tomó Elrond?

— Irrumpió en la cocina apenas el cocinero le llegó con el chisme, pero como todo estaba en orden... excepto por las cacerolas, nos dejó continuar, algo vacilante diría yo — replicó frunciendo el ceño en señal de desaprobación por lo que consideraba una exageración en la actitud de Elrond, antes de cambiar a otro tema que le interesaba—. En fin, ¿con quién hablabas hace un momento?

— Una antigua estudiante a la cual le enseñé a tocar el arpa ¿a qué se debe la pregunta?

— Curiosidad —respondió con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros y olvidando rápidamente la anterior sensación como alguna estupidez del cuerpo. Entonces una nueva duda afloró en su mente—. Por cierto ¿no extrañas Amán? Me refiero, tanto que querías volver… ¿no dejaste a nadie atrás que extrañes?

— A excepción de mi madre, nadie, pero ella sabe tan bien como yo que esto es necesario, además es probable que ahora tenga a los gemelos a su lado. Aunque no niego que a veces me gustaría regresar.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó ahora con más curiosidad la chica, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza—, y ¿no estás casado?

— No.

Por más que intentó camuflar su sorpresa, ésta era demasiado grande y el elfo elevó las cejas divertido, preguntando la razón de tal pregunta.

— No, es sólo, bueno, ahm, eh… — balbuceó torpemente, todavía aturdida.

— ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto que no esté casado? ¿Es acaso por mi edad? Pues de ser así, deseo aclararte que no soy el único en ésta situación, mi tiempo no era precisamente el adecuado para enamorarse y unirse.

— Pero según los libros, ustedes muchas veces se enamoran de niños y en tu juventud hubo paz ¿no es así? —inquirió azorada la chica, bajando la cabeza y moviéndose en su sitio.

— Si y no niego que algo avanzado en mi juventud, tuve sentimientos por una doncella, pero durante ese tiempo mi padre amenazó ante todos con una espada a mi tío, siendo exiliado y… comprenderás que la otra familia no estaría muy feliz de unirse a nosotros — repuso con calma, todavía un poco extrañado por las reacciones de la chica y sus peculiares preguntas—. Además, partí junto a mi padre y no volví hasta el oscurecimiento y para entonces ya era tarde. Ahora ella está casada y tiene su propia familia, nos reencontramos cuando volví y nos hicimos buenos amigos. De todos modos, te aconsejo que no creas todo lo que dicen los textos sobre nosotros, pues tal como sucede con tu raza, suelen hablar desde términos generales.

— Oh, ya veo — murmuró Alice, incapaz de decirle que su sorpresa venía de que en una parte de los muchos escritos en su mundo, el cual nunca había leído, decía que él estaba casado… aunque con tantas versiones de la historia, incluso eso podía ser dudoso. Ni siquiera sabía cómo funcionaba exactamente eso de las dimensiones y los textos basados en éstos, quizá Maglor tuviera razón con aquel consejo.

Todo aquello comenzaba a provocarle dolor de cabeza. Entonces vio a sus amigas en la fuente lanzándose agua, con lo cual encontró la excusa perfecta para escapar de esa vergonzosa conversación. Tras disculparse, corrió hacia ellas y se lanzó a mojarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Entonces te llamo Trancos o Aragorn?

— Por ahora da lo mismo.

— Lo que tú digas, "da lo mismo" — rio Michelle.

De todos los personajes que había conocido en su extraño viaje, aquel montarás era con quien sentía más afinidad, quizá porque ambos tenían algo de líder, aunque en distinta medida y su sentido del humor era similar, así que no le costó hacerse amiga de él, a pesar de su regla de no relacionarse con esa gente para enfocarse en regresar a casa. Sin embargo con lo revelado por Elrond, si iban a viajar juntos, lo menos que podía hacer era tener una buena relación con el líder de la Comunidad a la cual se anexarían. Habían estado conversando sobre los caballos tras visitar los establos y Aragorn le había comentado que podía enseñarle a montar, lo cual entusiasmaba bastante a la morena, quien buscaba adquirir cualquier destreza que le fuera de utilidad. En ese momento, Michelle observó una peculiar estatua al lado de una increíblemente detallada pintura de una batalla y entonces, Aragorn le explicó la historia de la Última Alianza.

Ella dio un silbido de admiración, aquel mundo sí que era increíble; de pronto mientras se alejaban, la chica recordó a su amiga y la pulsera esa.

— Oye, ¿Quién es Maglor? —inquirió, tratando de parecer casual.

— Oh, esa es una larga historia, que abarca desde antes de la primera edad.

— Tengo tiempo, viendo que estoy atascada en este mundo.

Caía la tarde cuando terminó la historia "resumida" del pasado de la Tierra Media, ante el cual la chica se sentía fascinada, aunque también entristecida por las desgracias ocurridas. Parecía que ningún mundo se salvaba de ellas, pero según Aragorn, todo esto era culpa de un tipo que cantaba terriblemente mal y que era como el típico niño que se cree el mejor de la sala.

Pero lo más importante para ella era lo referente a Maglor y su "problemático" pasado. Por el momento sólo vigilaría aquel asunto. Con eso en mente, se sumió en una interesante conversación con Aragorn sobre el uso de armas, la gente y la situación política de Tierra Media.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—… Creo que me gané parte de la estima de Erestor mientras estaba en la biblioteca. Ese elfo posee una obsesión con la conservación de los textos, por lo cual tiene una gran cantidad de reglas para el manejo de éstos al consultarlos. Se mostró interesado cuando le hablé sobre gestión documental y métodos de conservación... Tierra Media tiene problemas similares a nuestra Tierra con respecto a los hongos y el volumen documental; no quiero ni imaginarme como está la situación en los reinos de nuestra raza. Al menos los elfos son organizados —contó Alice animadamente, sentada a los pies de la cama de uno de los cuartos del grupo y balanceando los pies—. ¿Y qué estuvieron haciendo?

— No mucho realmente, hablar un rato con los hobbits — contestó Michelle, acostada y con cara de cansancio y aburrimientos—. Por cierto, desde anteayer en la tarde que te he visto hablar bastante con Glorfindel.

— Es simpático supongo, además sabe muchas cosas gracias a su antigüedad, así que no me aburro conversando con él. ¡Deberías escuchar sus relatos! Aunque tengo la idea de que Elrond le pidió que me "echara un ojo" de vez en cuando.

— Escuché que Frodo estuvo despierto en la mañana — intervino Fran, quien descansaba acurrucada en un pequeño sillón —, aunque supongo que eso no es sorpresa, pensando que va a ser el portador del anillo ¿no?

El resto asintió.

— He estado intentando leer el libro pero este lugar me desconcentra, aunque he aprendido mucho de la época antigua gracias a Aragorn —comentó Michelle mientras se apoyaba en el codo para alzarse.

— Pues tienes suficiente concentración para hacer equitación con Aragorn — la acusó Alice, sacándole la punta de la lengua con rapidez.

— ¡Por supuesto! No sabemos cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí ni qué habilidades necesitamos para volver vivas a casa. También le pedí que me instruyera en algo de política, sistema monetario, algunos reinos, razas e historia y antes de partir, deseo aprender aunque sea unos cuantos movimientos defensivos con la espada corta que obtuve en los túmulos. Algo que _ustedes_ también deberían hacer — replicó, estrechando los ojos para mirar con severidad a sus compañeras, como una madre regañando a sus hijos.

Fran desde su lugar la observó con admiración, a su lado, Marie volvía a estar distraída y Alice sólo la miró con gesto cansado, antes de hundir la cabeza en una almohada y gemir con desgano.

— Perezosa de mierda. No me pidas después que salve tu gordo trasero — refunfuñó la morena alta, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

— Sabes que lo harás, tú me amas.

— Te vendería al diablo por una _empanada_ — replicó Michelle con un gruñido, agregando en un susurro molesto—. Ya vas a ver cómo se van a arrepentir después estas flojas.

— Marie y yo conocemos algo de espadas, Michi —gruñó Alice, recordando con malestar el pasado —, es por eso que las odio, nunca fueron mi fuerte. No sé si Marie aún recuerda algo o borró esa experiencia completamente de su memoria.

— No puede ser tan malo.

— Eso es porque no tienes a Maedhros usándote de conejillos de indias para mostrar a los peredhil como no defenderse de un ataque…

La morena pensaba seguir profundizando en el tema y quizá encontrar un modo de animarla a intentarlo otra vez, cuando fue interrumpida.

— Por cierto Michi — habló Fran con cautela, para evitar la ira de la mayor—, no te he visto socializar con nadie más fuera de Aragorn y un poco con los hobbits...

— No nos vamos a quedar en éste mundo para siempre. Aragorn conoce bastante y será el líder de la Comunidad, así que no es tan necesario conocer al resto. Yo sólo me estoy enfocando en lo importante acá, que es volver a casa, por si todas lo han olvidado.

Fran asintió de forma imperceptible, sintiéndose un poco triste por alguna razón. De pronto Alice, tras alzar la cabeza de la almohada, tiró ésta última y suspiró suavemente.

— Me gustaría quedarme aquí, ¡es tan tranquilo! —Se quejó, abarcando el lugar con los brazos antes de agachar la cabeza en señal de rendición—, pero ni modo, tendremos que ir a Lothlórien. Camuflarnos en la historia es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos de llegar vivas.

— Brrrrr…. No me apetece mucho volver al peligro constante —comentó Fran estremeciéndose, al tiempo que se abrazaba a sí misma.

— No te preocupes, nos tendrás a nosotras. ¡Las cuatro contra el mundo!

Repentinamente fueron interrumpidas por unos golpes en la puerta, ante lo cual todas se dirigieron a la antesala de la alcoba. Michelle se adelantó y abrió la puerta, revelando detrás a Erestor quien era seguido de cerca por Glorfindel. Tras los saludos por cortesía, Erestor habló:

— Venía a avisarles que esta noche habrá una fiesta, ahora que Frodo se ha recuperado.

Esto animó a la mayoría, quienes ya portaban enormes sonrisas. Tras quedar solas, continuaron bromeando hasta que el toque de las campanas las convocó al salón, donde se sentaron entre los diferentes asientos dispuestos en las mesas. Allí Michelle observó cómo Alice lograba evadir la supervisión de Glorfindel, tomando varios vasos de vino élfico que un enano a su lado le servía, obviamente entretenido por su compañera. No la culpaba, los licores de ese lugar eran cien veces mejor que los de su mundo. Aun así se percató de que su peculiar amiga siempre estaba en los extremos, o muy fría y calculadora o descontrolada e infantil; tomó nota para hablar con el grupo sobre llevar un perfil más bajo y sobrio de ahora en adelante. Había notado como algunos elfos las miraban en menos, como si fueran simples crías y eso podía hacer peligrar la misión que las llevaría a casa.

Sí, especialmente conversaría con Alice, ya era hora de que aprendiese a equilibrar sus emociones como la gente normal, más aún si de eso dependía el hallar un modo de regresar a la civilización de su mundo. Dio un sorbo a su vaso y mientras masticaba algo de ensalada siguió mirando alrededor: por allá estaba Frodo conversando con un enano, Fran hablaba con Marie mientras Pippin veía a la primera de reojo de cuando en cuando; el tal Maglor se hallaba sentado cerca de Elrond, conversando tranquilamente con éste y Gandalf o con algún otro elfo.

Cuando finalmente salieron de la sala, el grupo de chicas volvió a juntarse en el pasillo, allí vieron a Alice salir junto al elfo de cabellos dorados, con las mejillas sonrosadas y diciendo más galimatías de lo normal.

— No pudiste con ella ¿eh? —Sonrió Michelle de forma empática, dándole al elfo un suave palmoteo en la espalda—, con un vino tan delicioso, si no conoces tus límites puede ser muy peligroso. Antes de lo que piensas ya se te subió a la cabeza.

— Es verdad, aunque ese enano hizo las cosas más inevitables… — suspiró el rubio, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde vamos ahora? — preguntó Fran al señor elfo.

— A la sala del fuego, es un lugar perfecto si buscas tranquilidad, generalmente la usamos para cantar y además, el fuego en la chimenea está encendida todo el año.

— Wow, todo el año —repitió Marie en un susurro para sí misma.

La sala era enorme y pronto fueron rodeadas por las melodías, en un momento dado Maglor se unió a los músicos, tocando el arpa e incluso acompañando las voces. Fran observó maravillada todo esto. Si se concentraba lo suficiente casi podía ver imágenes increíbles, imposibles de describir con palabras y que la hacían sentir con algo de sueño. De pronto algo chocó con ella, era Alice, quien siguió su camino tambaleándose ligeramente, pero esquivando ágilmente a los elfos. Fran rio mientras la veía desaparecer, a ella también se le había subido un poco el licor a la cabeza, pero su amiga más que borracha parecía drogada, seguramente debía ser a causa de la música. Notó sólo un par de miradas dirigirse en su dirección, percibiendo una extraña diversión de parte de los elfos que, por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

En ese momento sintió que alguien la miraba desde atrás, se giró y entre los miles de cuerpos pudo distinguir a Pippin, quien de vez en cuando dirigía su vista hacia ella. Aquello la hizo sentir un poco extraña, provocando que aún más calor se le subiera a la cabeza y algo avergonzada, usó a un elfo de escudo mientras buscaba a Michelle, encontrándola acostada en un sillón y durmiendo.

Suspiró profundamente mientras averiguaba la forma de salir del salón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice nadaba en un mar de hermosos colores. Mientras se movía a través de árboles caminantes, una lluvia de luces la rodeó e intentó hallar un modo de escapar de aquel psicodélico paisaje y volver a la realidad, huir de esa condenada música que tanto mal le estaba haciendo, cuando repentinamente volvió a chocar con algo. Entonces, mareada como estaba por las miles de imágenes girando a su alrededor y toda esa magia, se agarró a la otra persona y la realidad medianamente la encontró. Para su fortuna, el otro individuo era un alguien conocido y amigo.

— ¡Alice! —Exclamó Maglor atónito al bajar la mirada y verla apoyada en él — ¿pero cuánto vino bebiste?

— *Sssi no es esso, esstán por todas partess, colores y-y-y… —balbuceó, para finalmente gimotear angustiada, deseando con desespero su ayuda — necessito ssalir y… no encuentro la, la puerta.

— Será mejor que la lleves a sus aposentos para que se recupere, mañana debe estar en el concilio —recomendó Elrond con un suspiro.

En aquel instante, mareada y confundida como estaba por culpa de la magia, la chica comenzó a perder su agarre, resbalándose hasta que Maglor la sujetó con fuerza, volviéndola a poner sobre sus pies.

— Creo que primero le prepararé un té de hierbas, de lo contrario, mañana no podrá levantarse.

Guio a la chica balbuceante al exterior, quien ante el contacto con el aire fresco, más la lejanía de la música, pareció volver a sus cinco sentidos.

— La magia élfica y el vino parece ser que te superaron ¿eh? —comentó divertido el elfo, aunque se sentía aliviado de que Alice se hubiese recuperado un poco.

— Ja…ja…

La noche era bastante bella, con una brisa fresca y perfumada que rodeaba todo el lugar. Maglor respiró profundamente la fragancia mientras se lamentaba ligeramente el tener que abandonar el salón y la música, entonces notó que la chica ya no lo seguía. Volteó y la encontró medio tirada en el piso.

— ¡Alice! —Exclamó con preocupación, corriendo para hincarse a su lado— ¿qué sucede? ¡Estás helada!

— C-creo que… me está bajando la presión. No estoy acostumbrada a tomar tanto licor —murmuró, medio arrastrando las palabras mientras se recostaba en el suelo, tiritando.

— ¿Puedes caminar?

— Mmnmnno…

Tomándola en brazos caminó con rapidez a las salas de curación, apenas llegó la dejó recostada en una cama y comenzó a buscar algún abrigo tras colocar una tetera llena de agua fresca en el fuego. Entonces Maglor se acercó y tocó la sudada piel de Alice; estaba fría. Tras cubrirla con algunas mantas, tomó a la chica y la abrazó para reconfortarla e infundirle algo de calor, mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviese.

— Parece que hoy la suerte no estaba muy de tu lado ¿eh? —Comentó con leve ironía el elfo, soltando una pequeña risa—, mira que enfermarte un día de fiesta… ¿cómo te sientes?

— ¿Mhm? Mejor… ya no tengo tanto frío —comentó la chica, apegándose más al otro cuerpo y cerrando los ojos.

— Si, te está volviendo el color al rostro…— comentó mientras tocaba su mejilla con suavidad, antes de añadir con seriedad para sermonearla—. Espero que esto te enseñe a no abusar del vino élfico, es más fuerte de lo que parece. Deberías aprender a conocer tus límites.

— Ya lo noté, pero conociéndome lo repetiré por accidente, por cierto… gracias por soportarme y abandonar esa fiesta para asistirme en mi casi borrachera… Aunque no me siento como antes, creo que también tuvo que ver esa música casi sicodélica; ya se lo que siente la gente que usa alucinógenos.

— No es ningún inconveniente, de verdad, tampoco podría dejarte sola en este estado —replicó Maglor, quitando algunas hebras de cabello húmedo del rostro de la chica.

— Ya. Por cierto, no lo había mencionado antes pero… no pude dejar de notar que te dejaste ese mechón de pelo sobre la frente.

— Me acostumbré —dijo el elfo encogiéndose de hombros, entonces añadió sonriendo—, además me gusta.

— Oh, ¿ok…? — murmuró la chica confundida, pensando en el amor que los elfos le tenían a sus cabellos. Aún le sorprendía que él no se volviera loco el día que cortaron aquel mechón.

Tras beber agua con una mezcla de hierbas la chica se repuso por completo, de todas formas, Maglor insistió en llevarla cargando a su cuarto y la recostó en la cama. Antes de alejarse, la chica lo agarró de la camisa y le dio un breve beso en la mejilla.

— Gracias, buenas noches —murmuró distraída, antes de acurrucarse y caer rendida a los efectos de las hierbas. El elfo parpadeó confundido antes de irse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marie observó alrededor pero no había señales de Fran, se encogió de hombros y procedió a despertar a Michelle, pues al parecer ahora era la encargada de mandar a la cama a sus amigas. No le agradaba la idea de irse y abandonar tan hermosas canciones, pero también comenzaba a sentir sueño y mañana iban a tener que asistir a algo importante para, suponía, viajar junto a la comunidad, así que debían estar descansadas.

Ya afuera se encontraron con Fran, quien se hallaba apoyada contra una balaustra blanca que daba al jardín.

— ¡Por fin te encuentro! —Exclamó Marie acercándosele con rapidez— ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

— Me sentía algo extraña allí, ¡Pippin no deja de mirarme!

— ¿En serio? Pero si él no ha hecho nada malo.

— ¡No me refiero a eso! Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de alguien, es todo —replicó ligeramente ruborizada, para luego murmurar—. Además, con lo tierno y pequeño que es…

— ¡Uuuyyy!

— ¡No, no me malentiendas! Aahh… yo… — balbuceó, enrojeciendo aún más.

— Oh, ¡párenlo ya! ¿Por qué en lugar de hacer show mejor no nos vamos? Mañana debemos despertarnos temprano —interrumpió Michelle, malhumorada por haber sido despertada de su extravagante sueño.

Antes de que las aludidas pudieran reaccionar, la morena pasó rauda frente a ellas en dirección a sus dormitorios. Marie se encogió de hombros y junto a Fran, intentaron darle alcance.

* * *

 **Notas:**

* Si no es eso, están por todas partes, los colores y necesito salir y no encuentro la puerta.


	14. 13 Fermata in Rivendell

**Capítulo 13**

 **Fermata in Rivendell**

" _Corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían, escondiéndose de las criaturas oscuras y su peste. Unos gritos inarticulados les llegó de más adelante, y el grupo, temeroso, intentó no emitir ningún sonido mientras ingresaban rápidamente a un restaurant. El sitio aún se hallaba arreglado como lo debían haber dejado el día anterior, listo para recibir clientes, todavía esperando la vida sin darse cuenta que se acercaba la muerte. La mujer sintiendo un gran desasosiego, se llevó a su pecho una de las flores de plástico que descansaban en los floreros, como si así pudiese devolver el mundo a como era anteriormente._

 _Se arregló la sucia y desgarrada falda que antaño había usado para su trabajo en la oficina, sólo había pasado un día y medio pero en su mente parecían años. Un sollozo ahogado se sintió a su lado, era una joven de no más de 15 años que aún llevaba puesto su uniforme escolar. Siguiendo un impulso tomó otra flor y se la pasó, esa sola acción pareció tranquilizarla un poco. El hombre que los guiaba se hallaba viendo entre las persianas y maldijo en un susurro, con señas indicó que había a lo menos 12 de "ellos" fuera, e indicó buscar la puerta trasera. Todos le hicieron caso y pronto se hallaron en otra calle más pequeña._

 _Siguieron corriendo hacia arriba, siempre colina arriba y por fin llegaron a una edificación: una iglesia muy antigua. Allí dentro también había personas, algunas sollozaban, otras se quejaban por heridas producidas al escapar, la mayoría simplemente miraban en silencio a la nada. Por alguna razón era una de las pocas zonas seguras, pero allí estaban atrapados y no podían hacer nada más que tener esperanzas en que algo iba a ocurrir, que los rescatarían o que todo "eso" desaparecería. La mujer alzó la vista al cielo, que parecía estar oscureciéndose cada vez más, mientras su alrededor parecía difuminarse en luz…"_

 _-.-.-_

Alice y Marie despertaron casi al mismo tiempo del sueño.

La primera, al darse cuenta de que ya no podría dormir más —aunque tampoco podía pues debía ir al concilio— se dirigió al espejo y se sobresaltó para luego echarse a reír, olvidando inmediatamente su sueño y los malos presagios. Además de estar bastante pálida, su cabello era un desastre: estaba tan revuelto y alzado que parecía peinado de los 80's. Sólo tras peinarse con fuerza, casi arrancándose mechones de pelo, consiguió estar presentable. Luego de reunirse todas, se encaminaron al patio donde se encontraron con Maglor, quien las llevó hacia el sitio en que se realizaría la reunión.

— Increíble que no despertaras con resaca, Alice —comentó Michelle burlonamente, alzando una ceja.

— Creo que es gracias a las hierbas que me dio Maglor anoche, realmente me siento muy bien, por cierto ¿quién va a hablar?

A esta pregunta la siguió un incómodo silencio, con todas mirándose entre sí.

— A mí no me miren, ya saben lo mal que explico y como me pongo al hablar en público —dijo Marie, alzando las palmas de las manos y dando un paso atrás.

— Yo estoy en las mismas… me pongo a hablar muy rápido —manifestó Alice en voz baja antes de recordar algo—. ¡Michelle! ¡Tú eres buena para improvisar en público!

— ¡¿Yo?!... no sé…

— Por favor… pleaseeee Michelle, Miche, Michy, Michelín, Michelón, Michamón, Michalecomón — ronroneó Alice, usando todos los apodos cariñosos que alguna vez habían inventado, acercándose a ella para abrazarla y poner su mejor carita de cachorro.

La aludida finalmente soltó un profundo suspiro, alzando la mirada al cielo.

— Está bien, pero díganme ahora algunas ideas de lo que debería decir antes de continuar hacia el concilio.

— ¡Si! —asintió el resto a coro, sin poder ocultar su alivio.

Cuando más tarde llegaron, la gente —mayoritariamente elfos— ya comenzaba a ubicarse en sus puestos. En seguida fueron presentadas como _"las chicas de otra Arda"_ ganándose tantas miradas de asombro, que las mejillas de todas se sonrojaron de vergüenza. Poco después entraron Frodo, Bilbo y Gandalf, con lo cual comenzó la reunión.

Ninguna del grupo supo muy bien que hacer el rato que siguió, la mayoría sólo movían las manos de manera nerviosa o jugueteaban con el borde de la túnica. La parte más interesante pero a la vez perturbadora para ellas, fue cuando Boromir procedió a explicar qué lo había traído allí. Las chicas se dirigieron miradas nerviosas entre sí cuando él mencionó las criaturas oscuras de ojos rojos que acompañaban a las fuerzas enemigas de vez en cuando, y la enfermedad de locura que en ocasiones brotaba.

Luego vino la larga conversación de Aragorn y la historia final sobre cómo había llegado el anillo hasta allí de labios de Bilbo y Frodo. Las chicas en este punto estaban bastante aburridas, cansadas y hambrientas, la mayoría volvió a prestar atención sólo cuando Gandalf comenzó su parte del relato, menos Alice, quien ya la conocía de antemano, por lo cual se encontraba más divertida observando las nubes, por lo menos hasta que Maglor le dio un ligero y disimulado golpe en el brazo y debió volver la vista al círculo de gente. En ese instante el mago dijo las palabras escritas en el anillo y todas, al igual que el resto, se estremecieron hasta los huesos.

Por fin Gandalf terminó su relato y Boromir dirigió su mirada a las cuatro.

— ¿Y cuál es el papel que juegan estas muchachas?

Michelle dirigió la mirada a Elrond, quien con un gesto le dio permiso para hablar y comenzó, desplegando toda la personalidad, seriedad y carisma que poseía, parándose recta y observando al resto con mirada solemne. Aquel era el momento clave, debía demostrar que eran capaces.

— Nosotras no estamos aquí tanto por el anillo, sino más bien por esa "peste" de locura. Como ya saben venimos de otra… Arda… muy distinta a ésta, la cual fue atacada por estos seres al mismo tiempo en todas partes y así llegamos aquí, aunque desconocemos cómo y por el momento no sabemos cuál es la situación actual del lugar de donde provenimos.

— ¿Cómo saben que fue en todas partes? —preguntó Galdor intrigado, inclinándose hacia delante y dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante.

— Nuestro mundo posee una gran tecnología, con aparatos que permite a todos comunicarse con diversas personas en cualquier parte del mundo, de un continente a otro o compartir información en solo segundos, así escuchamos el informe de lo que sucedía en el planeta, pero eso no viene ahora mismo al tema. Antes de que todo eso ocurriera conseguimos bastante información, así que podemos intuir en qué dirección va este asunto, por lo cual esperamos con estos datos encontrar… una cura o algo para detenerlos, lo que ayudaría a este mundo y esperamos que, de paso, salve al nuestro… eso es todo…

Cayó un breve silencio entre los presentes, hasta que se decidió que el tema se vería tras el del anillo, por lo que comenzaron a ver si podía esconderse o se debía destruir, finalmente llegó el momento más tenso en que Frodo se lanzó voluntario y Sam apareció para acompañarlo. Entonces retornaron al tema de la enfermedad de la locura, que concernía profundamente a todos al conocer el destino del mundo de las chicas.

— Esto es algo que nunca habíamos imaginado, desde su desaparición a finales de la primera edad y aquella breve aparición durante la segunda no le dimos mayor importancia, pensamos que se había esfumado para bien —mencionó Galdor preocupado.

— Siempre ha estado presente, pero sólo ahora se nos muestra como algo que podría tener un plan y no ser sólo una simple enfermedad, o incluso algo creado por nuestro enemigo, aunque por ahora no sepamos exactamente quién está detrás de todo —explicó Elrond con seriedad—. Quizá las que más sepan sobre esto sean en verdad ellas, pero tampoco podrán ir solas en busca de respuestas…

-.-.-.-

Fran sentada sobre la cama de Michelle, suspiró mientras veía a Alice, quien estaba tirada en el piso lanzando una y otra vez un peluche al aire. Marie se encontraba desparramada sobre un asiento, masticando un pedazo de manzana y Michelle, parada en una esquina, golpeaba el piso rítmicamente con un pie.

— Aún no puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto, menos voluntariamente —murmuró Fran, apoyando la cabeza en sus manos—. Por cierto Michelle, lo hiciste genial.

— Gracias.

Continuaron en silencio varios minutos más hasta que llamaron a la puerta de la antesala, entonces Michelle, quien no estaba de buen humor como para ir a abrir, lanzó un fuerte _"¡Pase!",_ tras lo cual, Elrond entró al cuarto y las miró a todas.

— Debo decir que estuvieron bastante bien en el concilio, aunque no pude dejar de notar, Alice, que estabas "desconcentrada", por no decir indiferente en gran parte de la reunión.

— Al menos esta vez no quemé ni destruí nada de forma accidental, como en aquella _reunión_ —comentó Alice sentándose y dirigiéndole una mirada inexpresiva.

— Si, supongo que tienes razón —concordó Elrond con una ligera sonrisa, antes de volver a retomar una actitud seria—, sin embargo, esa no es la razón por la que vine hasta aquí. Quería anunciarles que se ha decidido que sean un grupo aparte que acompañará a la comunidad del anillo hasta donde sea necesario. A pesar de ser necesario no es lo más ideal, pues mientras más personas, mayor es el peligro de llamar la atención del enemigo, además de la posibilidad de que retrasen a la Comunidad. Es por dicho motivo que he decidido incluir a un protector y guía en caso de que se separen del grupo principal. Alguien que las acompañe y defienda en caso de peligro, además de evitar que causen algún problema al resto o las guie por otros caminos, en caso de ser necesario separarse por el bien de cualquiera de los dos grupos.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Marie.

— Maglor se ofreció para éste propósito y no tengo motivos para rechazarlo —respondió el señor de Rivendell y a pesar de sus propias palabras, se notó una cierta intranquilidad en sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-

La mañana del día siguiente, Michelle se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos que daban al hermoso paisaje de la cascada. Sabía que la ruta más corta hacia los jardines era por los corredores interiores de la casa principal hacia el sur o el este, pero le gustaba tomar esa desviación aunque le tomara más tiempo. Estaba a punto de ingresar a la sala del río cuando unas voces la hicieron detenerse. Instintivamente se escondió entre los pilares y desde allí vio al señor Elrond y a Maglor, quienes parecían estar teniendo una pequeña discusión; afortunadamente no se habían percatado de su presencia, pues estaban muy ensimismados en su conversación.

Sin poder evitarlo, aguzó el oído y escuchó:

— ¡…no estoy diciendo que no seas capaz! Es sólo que…

— Ya hemos tenido esta conversación, Elrond y no pienso cambiar de opinión.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Ya conozco lo testarudo que puedes llegar a ser, pero igualmente quiero que lo pienses bien —arguyó Elrond. Su tono de voz era tenso, lleno de preocupación—. Aún no te recuperas completamente de tu… "estado", todavía no comprendo como ellos pudieron enviarte de vuelta sabiendo cual era tu condición. ¿Qué sucederá si sufres una recaída? Todavía hay tiempo para que otro tome tu lugar.

— Comprendo tu inquietud — replicó Maglor con una sonrisa triste mientras apretaba cariñosamente el brazo del otro—, créeme que lo tengo muy en cuenta. Ojalá pudiera evitar darte tantas preocupaciones, después de todo lo que… pero necesito hacer esto, todavía siento interés por estas tierras y gentes y deseo hacer algo para ayudar. Sin embargo, me gustaría partir contando con tu apoyo y bendición.

Elrond lo abrazó con fuerza, siendo recibido del mismo modo: — Sabes que siempre lo has tenido, mas no puedes evitar que me llene el temor al verte partir.

Michelle tuvo la sensación de que aquel abrazo, el cual parecía ser la viva imagen del amor filial, estaba rodeado por un halo de inquietud, como si pensaran que ésta podría ser la última vez que estarían de éste modo. La morena no lo comprendía, ¿tan peligrosa sería la misión? ¿O es que había algo de lo cual ellas no habían sido informadas? Además ¿cuál era la condición de Maglor?

Pasado un tiempo se separaron y ambos se secaron ligeramente los ojos.

— Vas a tener que contarles — informó Elrond con seriedad, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

— Todo a su tiempo ¿Vamos?

Asustada, la chica intentó ocultarse, pero no fue necesario pues ambos elfos caminaron en silencio y con los brazos unidos en un gesto de apoyo, dirigiéndose al mirador superior. Sólo cuando los perdió de vista se atrevió a volver sobre sus pasos, evitando hacer ruido. Se sentía confundida, pero finalmente decidió no contarles a sus amigas por el momento, además tampoco entendía de qué iba todo aquello y no quería terminar causando un malentendido por algo que podía no ser la gran cosa.

-.-.-.-

Había pasado ya un mes y las chicas descansaban en la habitación de Marie. Michelle intentaba leer el libro de "La comunidad del Anillo", desconcentrándose continuamente con el asunto más nimio, mientras Fran intentaba enseñarle a la poco coordinada Alice algunos juegos de manos.

— Alice estaba pensando… ¿Por qué sólo Maedhros terminó como en el libro y Maglor sobrevivió? —preguntó Marie abruptamente.

— ¿Hm? Oh. ¿Nunca te fijaste en el marcado sufrimiento que se reflejaba su mirada? Maglor aún tenía fuego en su alma para volver y enfrentar un juicio, Maedhros no, él debía anhelar el descanso que sólo le podrían proporcionar las salas de Mandos y no lo culpo.

— Ya veo…

— Es una historia triste, toda esa primera edad —comentó Michelle, al encontrar algo interesante para abandonar el aburrimiento y dejando el libro al lado—. Me la contó Aragorn hace un tiempo, necesitaba saber un poco más de ese elfo Maglor.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Alice frunciendo el ceño.

— Cosas mías —respondió, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y con gestos que indicaban que no diría más sobre el tema—. Aunque lo malo también trae lo bueno y nada se hace por nada y de esas tres joyas que trajeron desgracias, hay una que brilla en el cielo y que trae esperanza… es bien bonito.

— La estrella de Eärendil ¿eh? Aunque la esperanza muchas veces puede llevar a la desesperación —Musitó Alice más para sí misma.

Pasó otro medio mes y aún permanecían en Rivendell. Aquello no molestaba a las chicas, quienes adoraban aquel espacio acogedor y la tranquilidad que entregaba, lo que muy seguramente no sentirían en mucho tiempo. Lo que las mortificaba era la espera, cada día que pasaba las acercaba inexorablemente al momento de la partida, el cual ahora estaba terriblemente cerca. No querían reconocerlo entre ellas, pero no se sentían preparadas para afronta el peligro nuevamente, es por ésta razón que en el último medio mes sus actividades habían aumentado. Hacían de todo con tal de no pensar en sus preocupaciones, intentando mantener un perfil bajo como había pedido la morena y evitando la presencia de la mayoría de elfos, quienes solían darles miradas que iban desde la condescendencia hasta un cierto desdén. Michelle incluso se sumergió en la práctica del tiro con arco por cuenta propia, pero aquellos temores siempre les daban alcance al anochecer y en sus sueños.

Aquella mañana, tras unas pesadillas particularmente intensas, Fran y Marie habían decidido buscar el olvido entablando una conversación sin mucho sentido con Maglor, entonces cuando salieron al jardín, se encontraron con Alice riendo junto a Glorfindel. Era uno de los pocos Eldar de la zona que a las chicas en general les caía bien y gustaban de estar a su alrededor. Él no les daba esa mirada condescendiente como si fueran unas niñas pequeñas que no sabían nada, ni ese desdén que parecía gritarles que no deberían estar allí, haciéndolas sentir como fenómenos. Alice al verlos sonrió y extendió el brazo, como presentando al otro elfo.

— Hey, ¡miren quien volvió!

— ¿Cómo le fue en su viaje? —preguntó Marie, saludándolo con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

— Bien, sin inconvenientes, lamentablemente no hay mayores noticias…

Mientras Fran se acercaba para preguntarle otras cosas, Marie volteó a ver al ahora olvidado Maglor, quién tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía algo alicaído. Un extraño brillo parecía emerger en sus ojos al ver al otro elfo, pero cuando se percató de que la chica pelirroja lo observaba intentó aparentar. Sin embargo a Marie no se le engañaba tan fácilmente y caminó hasta estar a su lado.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

— Nada.

— Ajá. Tu cara no dice lo mismo — replicó la chica mientras enarcaba una ceja—. ¿Tienes algún problema con Glorfindel? ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar tal vez?

— No, de verdad… por cierto, disculpa mi intromisión pero ¿qué ha estado haciendo Alice? Hace muchos días que no la veo.

— ¿Alice? No sé, a veces se esconde sin ningún motivo, desaparece y se pone huraña… También tenía sus momentos en el fuerte, mas no me extraña. Ni siquiera la magia puede consolarte cuando no sabes nada de tus seres queridos —Suspiró, pensando en Emilia y la conversación pendiente.

— Ya veo… —murmuró el elfo con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos.

— Me sorprende que lo hayas notado ahora — comentó Marie entrecerrando los suyos y ocultando una suave sonrisa—, ¿por eso estabas así?

— No… si me disculpas, tengo algunos asuntos que resolver, hasta más tarde.

La chica lo vio alejarse y entonces notó a Pippin, quién las veía desde detrás de un pilar. Puso los ojos en el cielo. Era hora de ir con Michelle y hablar con ese pobre hobbit.

-.-

Michelle y Marie acorralaron a Pippin en la fuente y se pararon de brazos cruzados frente a él, poniéndolo notoriamente nervioso.

— Muy bien —comenzó Michelle con seriedad en su tono de voz y su expresión de "no estoy para juegos"—. Hemos esperado bastante pero ya va siendo tiempo de preguntar: ¿Cuáles son tus planes para con nuestra amiga?

— Bueno yo… ahm…

— ¿Te gusta? ¿Te atrae? ¿Quieres algo serio con ella? ¿Qué? —insistió Marie, sin poder divertirse un poco con la situación.

— Bueno yo, la encuentro linda… — explicó, sonrojándose bastante al ver las miradas penetrantes de las chicas—. Y me gustaría… conocerla más.

— Pero ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Michelle, a lo cual tras algunos titubeos finalmente Pippin asintió.

— ¿Seguro? Nuestra amiga no es como las de este mundo, además es de la gente grande, así que deberás aceptarla tal cual es si en verdad quieres ALGO con ella — apuntó Marie, enfatizando su punto con un gesto de la mano—. ¿Aun así quieres seguir?

— ¡Claro! Ese tipo de cosas realmente no me importan — exclamó Pippin con una tierna determinación en su rostro.

— Bueno, nadie te puede impedir que lo intentes —consintió Michelle, suavizando ligeramente su voz, antes de volver a endurecer su rostro —, pero si te ganas su corazón (lo cual es algo difícil, pues ha sido traicionada muchas veces) y la llegas a herir… te digo, como que me llamo Michelle, que nunca en tu vida volverás a tener paz. ¿Entendido?

El hobbit asintió nerviosamente, antes de volver a sonreír y colocar el puño en su pecho.

— No se preocupe Michelle, jamás osaría hacerle daño a alguien tan linda y simpática como la señorita Fran.

Dicho esto caminó tranquilamente hacia el interior del edificio, siendo observado fijamente por ambas chicas.

— Él sí que es optimista. — comentó Michelle alzando ambas cejas.

— Sí, me pregunto si pasará algo entre estos dos… siendo que somos de otro mundo.

Michelle pensó un momento aquello, pues Marie tenía un punto, ellas solo eran visitantes en ese mundo, en cualquier momento podían volver a casa. Finalmente meneó la cabeza, rindiéndose ante aquel problema.

— ¡Quien sabe! Eso va a ser decisión de Fran.

— Oye y lo de la conversación anterior, ¿Tú en verdad crees que Maglor…?

— A saber, es complicado entender a un elfo, son bastante "especiales" en su modo de pensar. Pero no digas nada por si nos equivocamos, puede que sólo sea un malentendido, ahora debemos enfocarnos en cosas más importantes.

-.-

Camino a su cuarto Alice se detuvo, y mientras observaba el paisaje del río reprimió un bostezo. Si su madre supiera que estaba acostándose temprano seguro no le creería, o la molestaría con cosas como _"¡Milagro! Seguro va a llover"_ …su familia. Su vida anterior por poco le parecía un sueño y aquella casi constante sensación de des-realización en que había vivido, sólo daba peso a aquel pensamiento. Pero en Tierra Media todo se sentía tan real y aquel calor que despertara en su pecho, aunque le daba miedo, también la hacía sentir tan llena y unida a sí misma como siempre había anhelado sentirse. Cada vez que pensaba en ello provocaba que un agujero se sintiese en su estómago, el cual crecía con la idea de que nunca los volvería a ver o que todos ellos estuvieran ya…

Se apoyó en un pilar para admirar la bóveda estrellada. ¿Estarían ellos en aquel momento observando el firmamento y recordándola…? Sin poder evitarlo, un pequeño verso abandonó sus labios, al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse.

-.-

" _Un profundo temor crece_

 _Carcomiendo mi corazón,_

 _Al comenzar a percatarme_

 _Que el ayer parece ilusión."_

 _-.-_

— ¡Alice! —Exclamó Maglor acercándose, sobresaltándola—, por fin te encuentro, ven conmigo por favor.

Esta vez fue el elfo quien tomó su mano y la guio a través de los pasillos, llevándola hacia el exterior. La chica no se resistió y se dejó llevar, a pesar de que no estaba de ánimos para iniciar una charla. Caminaron por un sendero de tierra que iba en bajada, deteniéndose al fin en una zona junto al río y cerca del bosque. Era bastante tranquilo, lejos de los edificios y voces o ligeros cantos que algunos elfos entonaban incluso de noche.

— Supe que estabas algo deprimida —comenzó Maglor sin obtener respuesta alguna, por lo que prosiguió—. Hace tiempo me animaste un poco cuando yo lo estaba, así que pensé… devolverte el favor.

— No es necesario —objetó Alice en voz baja, encogiéndose de hombros—, no lo hice con intención de recibir algo a cambio.

Maglor acalló sus quejas y la sentó sobre una piedra, por allí el río corría suavemente, provocando un sonido tranquilizador y harmonioso con el silencio del lugar. Maglor se sentó a su lado y sacó de entre sus ropas un arpa de plata.

— Igualmente quiero hacerlo, además me gustaría tu opinión acerca de mi más reciente creación.

Tocó unos acordes sueltos antes de comenzar.

Los sonidos que salían del instrumento eran hermosos como el oro, pero no tenían comparación con la voz del elfo, que dulce pero fuerte entonaba una canción sobre la belleza de la noche y la felicidad a pesar de la tristeza. Desde los arbustos cercanos salieron algunas luciérnagas que casi parecían moverse al ritmo de la canción, girando alrededor de ellos o algunos incluso posándose en sus ropas. Los últimos acordes sonaron, poniendo fin a la música y dando paso a un breve silencio, hasta que la chica exclamó extasiada.

— Wow ¡Luciérnagas! ¡Son luciérnagas! ¡Oh! por cierto, ¡eso estuvo fabuloso! — exclamó Alice abrazándolo y sin poder evitar soltar un par de lágrimas—. ¡Gracias! Lo necesitaba, fue _perfecto_.

— Por accidente fallé en un acorde, así que no podría calificarse de perfecto — comentó mirando su mano con la cicatriz y apretando ligeramente los labios.

— Creo que lo noté, hubo una ligera vibración en las imágenes, pero incluso los mejores se equivocan de vez en cuando, además lo encontré lindo.

La chica estampó un rápido y fuerte beso en su mejilla, antes de levantarse para correr tras las luciérnagas. Tras reír intentando atrapar algunas, regreso cansada pero feliz y se dedicó a observar las estrellas junto al elfo.

— ¿Es común entre tu gente dar besos en la mejilla y ser tan... cercanos y abrazadores?

La chica lo miró, pero él tenía el rostro vuelto hacia el cielo y no pudo entender a qué venía la pregunta, supuso que tenía que ver con que los elfos no eran muy de tacto, siempre se le olvidaba aquello.

— En el continente en el que vivo hasta donde sé, sí. En los otros depende, a veces no, en algunos dependiendo de las circunstancias o sólo entre la familia y amigos; pero son distintas culturas, sería como comparar la de los distintos pueblos de los elfos. Misma raza pero no las exactas mismas costumbres, sólo que en nuestro caso, siendo tantos los países, en ocasiones las diferencias son extremas.

— Creo comprenderlo. Supongo que los tuyos deben ser más cercanos si pueden saludar a desconocidos de ésta forma.

— Bueno sí, igual depende del lugar y la situación. Hablar de esto me hace recordar las veces que me he puesto a conversar con gente desconocida en la calle. Creo que extraño eso, las conversaciones llenas de doble sentido, las frases típicas, la cercanía con algunas personas, pero sobretodo la seguridad de que el mundo sigue bajo tus pies y que cuando llegues a casa aún estará allí con tu familia dentro… es extraño hablar de esta forma, aunque supongo que nunca pensé que el planeta en verdad iba a…

La voz le titubeó un momento y en vez de continuar, decidió apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del elfo.

— ¿Quieres ir a tu cuarto?

— Me agradaría, sí.

-.-

— Chicas, tienen que ver esto —llamó Michelle interceptando a Fran y a Alice.

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde el concilio y todas sabían que, uno de esos días, les iban a decir finalmente cuando sería la inevitable partida al peligroso mundo exterior, razón por la cual había gran agitación, no sólo entre ellas, sino en el grupo completo del cual iban a formar parte.

— Marie y yo hemos hecho un descubrimiento increíble —continuó Michelle, entrando al cuarto de la pelirroja e indicándoles el notebook sobre la cama. No era común poder sacar tecnología como esa de los bolsos y últimamente apenas podían extraer cosas, por lo cual el resto dedicó un instante a observar con nostalgia aquel objeto tan usual de su pasado—. Esta es la página de uno de los diarios del país, díganme que ven.

— Pues… ¿la fecha es la misma que cuando nos fuimos? —apuntó dudosa Fran, sin comprender en qué debía fijarse exactamente.

— Hay una pequeña mención a la enfermedad de la locura en la esquina, como si no tuviera mucha importancia… lo cual es extraño, siempre ante la menor enfermedad que se vea mundial, la ponen en primera plana con letras grandes e imagen.

— Muy bien —las felicitó Michelle—, esta portada ha permanecido durante días y sin cambio, lo he estado revisando por, ¡ejem!, aburrimiento, sí, ahora miren que pasa cuando vuelvo a cargar la página.

— Internet… —murmuró Fran de pronto— ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo puede haber—?

— No —la interrumpió Michelle mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz—. Yo, es sólo que de todo… mira, te seré sincera, puedo comprender un poco esto de, viajes… inter-dimensionales o lo que sea. También lo de las mochilas, no sé cómo ocurrió pero puedo aceptarlo, o encontrarle cierta lógica a eso de "es más grande en el interior" y pasar por alto lo que le ocurrió a nuestros cuerpos. Pero esto… **_esto_** no tiene sentido, no, yo sólo, **no quiero pensar en eso** —finalizó, marcando las últimas palabras y enfatizando con gesto de sus manos al marcar una cruz en el aire.

El resto asintió en silencio, ella había puesto en palabras el malestar que provocaba aquel tema, el cual todas consciente o inconscientemente buscaban evadir, sin embargo, Alice no pudo evitar dejar salir un breve pensamiento que la había inquietado desde la serie de eventos de la Primera Edad.

— A veces pareciera que la existencia misma nos diera todas estas herramientas e incluso nos pusiera cerca de los "chicos buenos", para hacer trampa deliberadamente en la vida y así mantenernos vivas, como si fuera importante éste hecho. Sin todo esto, la mitad si no es que todas nosotras, habríamos muerto antes de poder encontrar ayuda.

Ante aquellas palabras todas se quedaron patidifusas en sus puestos, atontadas y casi aterradas por lo que sugería aquella revelación, aquella pérdida del control, incluso algunas se alejaron conscientemente de sus mochilas, casi asqueadas por éstas. Finalmente la página cargó, alegrando a las chicas de poder desviar la atención del ambiente tenso y algo incómodo que se había formado entre ellas.

Fran y Alice acercaron sus rostros a la pantalla llenas de curiosidad: — No puede ser… ¡La fecha ahora es de casi dos semanas después!

— No veo ninguna mención a la enfermedad o a que sucedió tras todo ese caos.

— Si, pero ahora miren esto. Van a alucinar, se los aseguro — anunció Michelle con una sonrisa que era más de nervios y excitación que de felicidad o entusiasmo.

Apretó en una esquina para ver ediciones anteriores, seleccionó el día en que todo ocurrió nuevamente y esperó a que cargara.

— ¡No me jodas! —exclamó Alice sin saber que más decir. Perpleja, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces como un pez fuera del agua, mientras Fran observaba con ojos casi saliendo de las órbitas y demasiado pasmada para emitir cualquier sonido—. Esto… pero esto… ¡esto es imposible! ¡La portada es por completo distinta! ¡Y ni siquiera mencionan la enfermedad!

— Q-que significará esto…—logró finalmente decir Fran.

— No lo sé, por eso las llamé, pensé que mientras más cabezas pensaran sobre la cuestión, alguien finalmente llegaría a… algo. —explicó Michelle algo pálida.

Todas se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir ni cómo explicar aquello, entonces llamaron a la puerta y entró Elrond, quién comunicó que todo estaba listo y que partirían con la comunidad de los nueve en siete días. Pasó a explicarles nuevamente como serían un grupo aparte con la misión de buscar cualquier información que las llevase hacia una posible medida contra la enfermedad, siguiendo a la comunidad hasta donde fuera necesario y separándose de ser "conveniente" para el éxito del otro (en otras palabras, de causarles problemas al resto). Nadie se había quejado, principalmente gracias a que la presencia de Maglor suponía que no iban a presentar ninguna molestia o retraso; luego les pidió que lo siguiesen.

Las chicas le hicieron caso, agradeciendo tener una excusa para salir del cuarto y alejarse de aquel extraño descubrimiento, pero por otra parte sintiéndose abrumadas y temerosas al tener por fin una fecha límite de su estadía. Caminaron hasta lo que todas denominaban "el despacho", quedándose paradas e inquietas en medio del cuarto mientras el elfo sacaba unos objetos.

— Durante mucho tiempo supe que ustedes realizarían un viaje de tal envergadura, aunque reconozco que nunca se me pasó por la mente que fuera bajo estas circunstancias —comenzó mientras exponía los diversos elementos sobre la mesa, e indicaba cada uno—. Éstas son botas élficas, con ellas tendrán mayor facilidad para recorrer grandes distancias y se adecuarán perfectamente a sus pies. Y éstas blusas y túnicas están hechas con un material que espero las ayude a soportar mejor el frío y el calor.

Las chicas tomaron las ropas que Elrond les tendía, Michelle obtuvo unas prendas de color verde oscuro cuyos bordados eran motivos florales hechos con hilos de plata, Fran y Marie tomaron unas túnicas color café con hilos dorados y símbolos geométricos y Alice, uno color plateado con figuras o líneas onduladas similares a aves en pleno vuelo cosidos con hilos de plata, todos acompañados por pantalones y blusas de colores combinatorios y dos mudas iguales. Entonces Fran vio algo envuelto en un hermoso papel que parecía ser también ropa y botas.

— ¿Y eso?

— Es para su otra compañera, cuando la encuentren.

— ¿Cómo es que conocías nuestras medidas? —preguntó Michelle con sospecha.

— Alice me explicó cómo eran cada una de ustedes hace mucho tiempo, incluso me enseñó unas fotografías.

— Oh, ahora lo entiendo todo. Por un momento pensé que— ¡nah!, olvídalo.

— Has cambiado mucho desde esos días, especialmente en las cejas —comentó Alice cambiando de tema y con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa—, solías ser un niño tan tierno, aún recuerdo cuando estuviste un mes asustado de la noche tras leer con nosotras uno de los libros de "Escalofríos", ¡dormiste dos semanas con Maglor!— rio Alice, provocando un suspiro del elfo.

— Era un niño Alice, aun no comprendo cómo es que a Elros le podían gustar tanto tus historias de miedo —respondió él, sonriendo con nostalgia al recordar aquellos tiempos—, pero ahora que lo mencionas, gracias a ustedes pudimos adaptarnos bien a nuestra nueva situación y nos enseñaron y entretuvieron bastante… Elros te quería bastante, fueron como hermanas mayores para nosotros.

— Si bueno… —ambas chicas se movieron en su sitio un poco avergonzadas.

— Es por eso que lamento haberlas metido en un asunto tan serio y peligroso como este, siendo tan jóvenes como son, ya han pasado por bastante sin tener que añadir una carga de apariencia tan imposible como es hallar una cura, pero la dama Galadriel fue categórica en este asunto, diciendo que ustedes poseen la respuesta y confío plenamente en su juicio. Además, es posible que ella pueda descubrir el paradero de su amiga perdida.

— Esta bien, no tienes por qué disculparte siendo que no es tu culpa —replicó Marie lentamente—, es imposible controlar este tipo de sucesos _espero_ , además, si el viaje sirve para conocer el paradero de Em, entonces, al menos para mí, valdrá el intento.

— Por cierto, sería un gusto saber que tienen contra mis cejas.

— ¿En verdad no lo ves? —inquirió Michelle alzando las suyas mientras sonreía—. No creo que eso sea importante ahora Mr. Cejas

Elrond entrecerró los ojos ante el sobrenombre, pero finalmente desistió en buscar la coherencia en las sentencias de aquellas niñas.

— Además de ropa, quería darles esto

Extendió una caja y tras abrirla vino un suspiro colectivo. En su interior descansaban cinco joyas engarzados en prendedores de plata con forma redondeada, eran esmeraldas tan pulcramente labradas que su lisura y forma circular era perfecta. Alice acercó el suyo a los ojos y vio unas letras élficas en el interior, las cuales, por algún motivo, no se tradujeron.

— ¿Qué dice aquí dentro?

— Está en sindarin y quenya, en ellas se lee: _"Estrellas caídas del cielo"_. Es para que la lleven prendidas en el pecho, como símbolo de su pequeña comunidad y su misión.

Las chicas miraron seriamente a Elrond y asintieron, comprendiendo lo que significaban aquellas gemas y el pequeño honor que suponía llevarlos puestos, entonces Marie tomó la caja destinada a Emilia y caminaron de regreso a sus habitaciones, para aprovechar los últimos días de descanso y tranquilidad que tenían.

-.-

Era la última noche en Rivendell. En su cuarto, Alice bostezó mientras se frotaba los ojos, luego terminó de amarrarse el pelo y se arregló el pijama que le quedaba algo grande. Lo malo de estar rodeada de gente mucho más alta que tú, lo bueno es que las blusas le llegaban a las rodillas por lo que no era necesario usar pantalones y se podía dormir más cómoda y fresca.

Apagó la lámpara y observó la cama a la luz de la luna, pronto tendría que dormir a la intemperie, lo cual no era una idea que le agradara demasiado, nunca había acampado y seguramente las condiciones serían peores que cuando viajó con los gemelos hace tanto tiempo. De pronto, una sombra se perfiló en la tenue luz lunar y dirigió rápidamente la vista hacia la ventana; allí observándola había un gato. Se acercó a paso lento al animal para no asustarlo y entonces lo reconoció.

— ¡Kano!, pero ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

Extendió una mano hacia el gato pero para su sorpresa, éste se desvaneció, la chica parpadeó anonadada antes de llevarse la mano a la cabeza.

— Pero que… ¿en verdad sucedió? ¿O es una alucinación producto del sueño que tengo? Quizá estoy más cansada de lo que pensaba.

Se encogió de hombros y se acostó, durmiéndose de inmediato, entre sueños juraría que sintió algo recostarse a sus pies.

-.-.-

— Voy a extrañarte mucho, Glorfi. —dijo Alice abrazándolo. El otro sólo sonrió suavemente por la abreviatura cariñosa que la niña le había dado.

— Y yo a ti *Silmaiwë, pequeña avecilla. Desearía que no tuvieran que pasar por esto siendo tan jóvenes. Acompañar a la comunidad será peligroso…

— Pero ya sabes que no hay otra alternativa, es mucho más arriesgado intentarlo como un grupo pequeño y ellos van en nuestro mismo camino, además tendremos a Maglor y seremos cuidadosos, lo prometo.

El antiguo señor elfo temía lo que sucedería después, cuando las cosas se volvieran imprevistas, nadie sabía lo que podía deparar el destino y mucho menos de gente de otra Arda, pero decidió no decir nada. Las chicas ya se hallaban lo suficientemente nerviosas como para darles más razones de estarlo.

Todo el grupo había decidido dormir —y comer— hasta hartarse antes de la llegada de la noche, para estar lo más activas posibles, incluso habían tomado un poco de ese licor energético de los elfos por lo que actualmente se encontraban bastante despiertas. Toda esa energía sumada a la ansiedad que gobernaba a todas, les impedía estar quietas en un mismo sitio, poniéndolas aún más nerviosas. A pesar de eso, ninguna se atrevía a hablar para aliviar la tensión, por lo que el lugar mantenía un silencio bastante lúgubre, incluso en la despedida y mientras partían, daban la impresión de ser más una marcha fúnebre que una comunidad en una misión.

Poco a poco Rivendell se alejó a sus espaldas hasta desaparecer por completo, delante sólo había negrura y una sensación de incertidumbre, el cual se pegó como una tela ligera en sus corazones.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 ***Silmaiwë:** ave plateada. _**Silma**_ , plateado, con brillo blanco; _**Aiwë**_ , ave. Tengo **dudas** sobre esta composición, pues no sabía cómo unir ambas "a", finalmente decidí dejarla como una sola, pero de estar equivocada agradecería la corrección.


	15. 14 Un balrog suelto en Moria

**Capítulo 14**

 **Un Balrog suelto en Moria**

Tras guardar las mantas, las chicas se acercaron al grupo para comer al caer la noche, tal como venían haciendo desde hacía días. Habían acampado cerca de las montañas donde el clima era agradable y mientras amanecía, escucharon de lejos la conversación de los demás y tras bostezar profundamente, al tanto que masajeaban sus adoloridas piernas, tan poco acostumbradas al ejercicio constante y a las penurias de los viajes largos a pie a diferencia de sus dos amigas, Alice apuntó con perplejidad:

— ¿Y se saben los nombres de las montañas? Yo con suerte me sé el de la cordillera que cruza verticalmente el continente, la cordillera de los Andes. Ni siquiera recuerdo como se llaman los cerros alrededor de la ciudad o las calles.

— ¿No te los sabes? —preguntó Michelle ligeramente sorprendida.

— No tengo la mejor memoria, además son muchos nombres —se quejó al tanto que se encogía de hombros —. ¿Cómo se supone que me aprenda todos sin enloquecer por una *infoxicación? De todas formas no lo encuentro necesario.

— Acabo de escuchar que nos quedaremos aquí el día y la noche —comentó Fran con tono agotado, interrumpiendo—. Algo de descanso extra no me vendría mal.

— No te fíes. —murmuró Alice entre dientes para sí misma.

— ¿Tú crees que… todo sea exactamente igual al libro? —consultó Marie dudosa a la castaña.

— No lo sé, quizá sí, espero que sí, aunque tampoco hay que desechar la posibilidad de que hayan situaciones de la película —respondió Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

— Mhm… tú recuerdas ambos ¿no?, eres nuestra guía en ese aspecto, la única que notaría esos cambios —apuntó Michelle con seriedad—. No quiero ponerte nerviosa pero, confiamos totalmente en ti.

— Hay algo que no entiendo —comentó Fran, rascándose la mejilla en señal de duda—, si hasta ahora hemos seguido la historia escrita en el libro, ¿por qué ocurrirían cosas de la película?

— Aún no comprendemos muy bien nuestra situación, Fran —respondió Alice con gesto cansado y frustrado, fijando la vista en sus pies—, una de las teorías que he oído bastante es esa del multiverso o de que existen múltiples versiones de la Tierra, en los cuales las situaciones divergen en ocasiones por un solo detalle, por lo cual perfectamente podríamos estar en una versión aparte de lo que llamamos el libro y la película, donde las cosas podrían mezclarse… o cambiar rotundamente hacia el final, lo cual esperemos que no suceda. No sé si me entiendes.

— Un poco, pero ¿eso significa que existe la posibilidad de que todos nosotros…?

— No lo digas —interrumpió Alice con gravedad, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante—, llamarás a la mala suerte.

— Hey, ¿eso significa que todas las historias están ocurriendo en alguna dimensión en este momento? —preguntó Marie fascinada.

— Ughh, ¡no lo sé!, ya dije que no tengo todas las respuestas. Puede que sí, puede que algunas, ¡no tengo ni puta idea!

— Huy, está bien, no te enojes, ella sólo preguntaba — intercedió Michelle, alzando ambas manos.

— Ya, tienen razón, es sólo que me pone nerviosa ésta situación y el no saber, sobretodo no me gusta desconocer algo, no tener control — suspiró Alice al tanto que masajeaba con una mano su frente—. ¿Sabes qué? Ahora vuelvo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A hacer nuestro trabajo, voy a conversar con Boromir.

La chica se acercó algo indecisa al hombre; al menos tenía cara de ser simpático, ojalá fuera así y le pusiera las cosas simples. Finalmente se obligó a llamar su atención aclarándose la garganta.

— Si, ahm… deseaba consultar algo con usted, señor.

— Por supuesto, ¿cuál es el problema?

— ¿Cómo actúa la enfermedad en los hombres que han sido afectados? ¿Cuánto demora en hacerse con el control?

— Según me han informado, el mínimo han sido dos días y en algunos casos, han logrado aguantar hasta los cinco. Aunque si puedo añadir, he sido testigo de comportamientos bastante extraños por parte de las criaturas; por algún motivo suelen evitar atacar a los niños.

— ¿Los niños?

— Si, pero no todos. Los he visto olfatearlos y luego alejarse sin hacerles ningún rasguño. Supongo que ese es un punto importante para ustedes. Espero que esto las ayude, tienen una misión tan importante como la nuestra sobre sus hombros, tener una cura nos daría la ventaja en las batallas para no perder a más hombres.

La chica, ligeramente incómoda, asintió mientras le agradecía y volvió con las demás para compartir la nueva información. En ese momento Maglor decidió acercarse, sentándose cerca del grupo y Michelle decidiendo aportar también algo, le preguntó.

— Oye, ¿Cuánto demora la enfermedad en tomar el control en el cuerpo de un elfo?

— Según lo que he escuchado, es sólo cosa de horas, incluso ha habido casos en que no pasó ni siquiera una cuando la enfermedad los derrotó.

— ¡Wow!, eso es drástico. Los hombres días y los elfos horas, ¿cuál será la razón? —comentó Fran pasmada.

— Debemos seguir buscando pistas y no hacer ninguna teoría por adelantado hasta tener la información suficiente —espetó Alice mirando a su joven amiga detenidamente.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó el elfo intrigado.

— Porque, como dice el gran Sherlock Holmes: "es un error teorizar antes de tener los datos, pues después comienzas a deformar los hechos para hacerlos encajar en las teorías, en vez de encajar las teorías en los hechos."

Maglor asintió, entonces lleno de curiosidad se dedicó a preguntar sobre tan inteligente personaje.

-.-.-

El sol brillaba alto tras desayunar una exquisita comida caliente y por el momento, todo estaba bastante tranquilo. Merry y Pippin junto a Michelle practicaban con espadas contra Boromir, la chica morena sentía la necesidad de aprender más para no ser una carga y ayudar a proteger a sus amigas. Mientras tanto, sentada en una piedra cercana estaba Fran, quien se dedicaba a darle ánimos a su amiga. Alice por otro lado descansaba a la sombra, con la mirada perdida en sueños y Marie estaba… siendo ella misma, observando el horizonte y murmurando para sí cerca de Aragorn. Michelle se lanzó junto con los hobbits contra Boromir, cayendo todos sobre él, antes de acercarse Aragorn y ser lanzado también al suelo. Fran rio fuertemente distrayendo a Marie, quien se acercó un poco y observó en silencio la escena con una media sonrisa; repentinamente se percataron de un extraño jirón de nube que se acercaba rápido hacia ellos y al percatarse de qué eran, Aragorn llamó a todos a esconderse.

Fran se levantó nerviosa, sin saber que hacer hasta que Michelle la agarró del brazo, arrastrándola hasta un escondite. Marie también corrió mientras Alice se paraba y comenzaba a girar sobre su propio eje, en pánico, intentando ver donde ocultarse. Maglor vio esto último, hizo rodar sus ojos con molestia y soltando un gruñido la agarró de la cintura, llevándola casi sin tocar el suelo hasta debajo de una roca, donde ambos se ocultaron. Pasado el peligro, comenzaron a salir sin dejar de mirar el cielo y Michelle, sin perder un segundo, reunió rápidamente a las chicas y se juntaron con Maglor.

— ¡Alice! Cuando dicen "ocultarse" no significa "girar"

— ¡Lo lamento, de verdad! Es sólo que el pánico me superó y por un momento no supe que hacer —exclamó la aludida, ligeramente enojada consigo misma—, pero Maglor me ayudó, casi me llevó volando—

— Lo hizo —interrumpió Marie.

— Si y… ya pasó el peligro, así que puedes soltar mi brazo Maglor, me está doliendo un poco y lo necesitaré más adelante.

El elfo, que había estado mirando el cielo alerta, rápidamente se disculpó y se alejó presuroso.

— Pero ¿qué le pasa? Primero está blanco y luego rojo — comentó Alice extrañada, ladeando la cabeza antes de negar con ésta —. Seguiré diciéndolo: los elfos son raros.

— Pues tú también estás algo roja —espetó Michelle.

— ¡Sólo me sorprendió! —exclamó la aludida rápidamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Volviendo a lo anterior, no dejes que eso ocurra nuevamente. Recuerda la advertencia que nos dio Elrond: de ser necesario, la comunidad grande nos dejará atrás para no poner en riesgo su misión. ¡Y no quiero que por un tonto desliz ocurra! ¿Entendido? —La regañó Michelle, con ambas manos en su cintura, antes de mirar al resto con seriedad—. Y esto va para todas. Nuestra supervivencia y éxito depende de que conozcamos los peligros de antemano para evadirlos, lo cual sólo lograremos si permanecemos en la historia escrita. Estoy segura que ustedes _tampoco_ desean enfrentar los peligros **desconocidos** de seguir otro camino ¿verdad?

El pequeño grupo asintió débilmente al tanto que vigilaban con nerviosismo el paisaje, Alice mientras tanto, permaneció mirando fijamente sus pies, molesta por su propia estupidez y sabiéndose merecedora de la reprimenda. Conocía el plan como todas, blindarse en la historia que conocían tanto como fuese posible para aumentar sus posibilidades de llegar vivas a Lothlórien, era el camino más seguro y fallar podía significar la muerte; casi ponía en riesgo a todas y eso la mortificaba. Finalmente, tras un largo e incómodo silencio, Fran preguntó con tristeza:

— Esto cambiará radicalmente los planes ¿verdad?

-.-.-

Mientras se trasladaban por otra ruta, Pippin comenzó a quejarse sobre cómo no podrían encender más fogatas para preparar comida caliente.

— Si quieres, Fran puede sacar una taza de chocolate caliente para ti — ofreció Michelle, acercándose a la aludida.

— ¿Qué? Ahm, esto… si, bueno, si mi mochila lo permite. —asintió un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Pueden sacar ese tipo de cosas de sus bolsos?

— Al parecer sí, pero nos han dicho que no abusemos de su poder, sólo por si acaso pues aún desconocemos su origen, además de que parecen tener un límite que varía de un día a otro, así que se supone que deberíamos intentar usarlos sólo en momentos de gran necesidad, pero no creo que se nos impida de vez en cuando sacar algo caliente de su interior.

— Esta bien, gracias… quizá más adelante.

— Como quieras.

Mientras más se acercaban a las montañas, más frío comenzaba a hacer y más desanimado se sentía el grupo de chicas, por lo cual viajaban en silencio. Era obvio que tendrían que hacer frente a la nieve junto a todo lo que ello conllevaba, aun así y a pesar del cansancio, evitaban quejarse. Las chicas se tomaron de las manos para ayudarse las unas a las otras a escalar las partes más difíciles, pues el camino abrupto y la nieve comenzaban a dificultar la caminata. Entonces se detuvieron por un momento, por lo que en seguida se juntaron para crear calor entre ellas.

— Me hubiera gustado conocer la nieve de una manera más agradable —murmuró Michelle, siendo secundada inmediatamente por Fran.

— Nosotras la conocimos en el pasado ¿verdad Maglor? —comentó Marie.

El elfo asintió distraído, observando su alrededor con algo de preocupación pintado en el rostro.

— ¿Y nos lo hechas en cara? —comentó Michelle en broma.

— No…

— Vamos, hay que continuar — interrumpió el elfo Noldo, con la turbación aún grabada en las líneas de su rostro.

Siguieron caminando a pesar del cansancio que poco a poco se iba adueñando de todos, al tanto que la noche caía y el temporal comenzaba a aumentar su fuerza. Ya en ese punto tanto los hobbits —quienes eran cargados— como las chicas de menor tamaño, que quedaban más ocultas por la nieve, se encontraban temblando con fuerza. Siguieron andando a pesar de ello, pero se detuvieron abruptamente cuando tanto los elfos como Gandalf escucharon una voz en el aire y, a pesar de sus intentos de detener lo que se avecinaba, hubo una avalancha que los enterró a todos.

Los dos elfos lograron salir rápidamente y comenzaron a desenterrar al resto, quienes salieron entre toses al aire libre. Michelle y Fran emergieron solas gracias a que se habían lanzado a la muralla, donde la nieve no resultó tan profunda; observaron a Maglor sacar a Marie y la morena, percatándose de algo, gritó.

— ¡Alice! ¡¿Dónde está?!

El elfo palideció y buscó con la mirada por todas partes de manera frenética, entonces notó un mechón de pelo castaño sobresaliendo de la nieve y comenzó a cavar.

-.-.-

Alice anotó mentalmente agradecer a los documentales de desastres naturales que gustaba de ver en su infancia. Para cuando se percató de que la historia se había inclinado hacia la película ya era demasiado tarde, la nieve ya se les venía encima, así que sólo había alcanzado a hacerse un ovillo en el suelo, poniendo sus brazos alrededor para crear una bolsa de aire y allí estaba ahora, esperando congelada a que la descubriesen. Apenas sentía sus extremidades, pero se obligó a contener el pánico que esto le provocaba. ¿Se habría sentido así estar en el Helcaraxë?

Repentinamente sintió dos brazos agarrarla de la cintura y por fin estuvo fuera.

Instintivamente se aferró al cuerpo cálido del elfo, intentando recuperar algo de su propio calor y sus amigas se arremolinaron alrededor, mientras más adelante se desarrollaba la discusión sobre el camino a seguir. Boromir sugería Rohan pero Aragorn alegó que estaba demasiado cerca de Isengard y el enano Gimli mencionó Moria; esto último oscureció un poco la mirada del mago.

— Que el portador del anillo decida — replicó Gandalf.

— Uf, menos mal Frodo no es como Alice, que demora media hora en elegir que comprar para comer —bromeó Michelle intentando aligerar el ambiente, mientras frotaba enérgicamente las piernas de su amiga, quien no dejaba de temblar en los brazos del preocupado elfo.

— Iremos por las minas.

— Y la sentencia fue dada —murmuró Alice lánguidamente.

Mientras Aragorn y Boromir se adelantaban intentando crear un camino, el resto del grupo hizo un fuego. En seguida Maglor se acercó a la fuente de calor junto a la chica de cabello castaño, quien no paraba de temblar. El elfo maldijo en voz baja, apenas llevaban un trecho del camino y ya casi perdía a una de sus protegidas; no debería haberse confiado, tendría que haber estado más atento. Utilizó su capa para cubrir a ambos pero no parecía estar funcionando, su rostro seguía pálido, sus labios mantenían una tonalidad azulada y le estaba costando mantenerla despierta. Intentó pensar en una solución, pero el temor cada vez mayor se lo impedía. ¿Quizá Elrond tuvo razón al decir que él aún no estaba preparado? No sería la primera vez, en ocasiones parecía que él fuera el más viejo y sabio de los dos; aunque irónico eso siempre le había hecho sentir orgulloso, pero aun así debía continuar, había tomado aquella responsabilidad por una razón y no iba a decepcionarlo.

Tenía que concentrarse, tenía que…

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó Gandalf, acercándose e interrumpiendo sus sombríos pensamientos.

— Estuvo mucho tiempo bajo la nieve y no logro hacerla entrar en calor… —logró decir, conteniendo lo mejor que pudo sus emociones para mostrarse fuerte.

El mago asintió y le pasó un pequeño frasco con miruvor.

Maglor quiso golpearse a sí mismo, ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Su pánico por poco le hacía cometer un error fatal, no lograba comprender por qué había reaccionado así pero ahora no era el momento de buscar respuestas. Rápidamente destapó la botella y la puso sobre los labios de Alice, apenas la chica dio un sorbo, sus mejillas recuperaron el color y se frotó los ojos con más fuerza.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó el elfo, aliviado de verla sentarse por su propia cuenta.

— Creo que estoy… ¿bien? Definitivamente mejor que hace un momento.

Maglor asintió y suspiró feliz. Mentalmente se regañó por no lograr controlar sus emociones, tenía que ser más cuidadoso en el futuro, su misión era que todas las chicas llegaran sanas y salvas al final de este viaje. Intentó comprender lo que le había sucedido, pero nada parecía responder satisfactoriamente sus dudas y eso lo exasperaba, porque presentía que era algo que ya debería haber visto. Desistió y en cambio se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir, debía superar aquello de una vez.

Fran se sentó temblando junto a los hobbits. Cuando miró al lado vio a Pippin allí, el pobre estaba pálido y se estremecía un poco al igual que el resto. Le dio algo de lástima; él era bastante amable con ella, siempre buscaba ayudarla y sentía la necesidad de hacer algo por él. Entonces recordó una conversación pasada y sonrió.

— Entonces… ¿chocolate caliente? —le ofreció, sacando un vaso con tapa y extendiéndoselo, agradeciendo en silencio que su mochila estuviese funcionando bien.

— Gracias.

— Cuidado con la lengua o te quemarás, está caliente… ¿Ustedes quieren? —preguntó al resto que aceptó gustoso un trago que no fuera frío.

— ¿No van a querer? —preguntó Michelle al mago que negó al instante y al elfo Sinda.

— Chocolate… me gustaría probarlo, Maglor dijo que era bastante bueno.

Michelle rio y sacó un vaso, dando la misma advertencia que Fran había dicho a los hobbits, luego se acercó a Alice y a Maglor, quienes ya sostenían uno. Fran se unió al momento, extendiendo sus piernas cerca de la fogata y suspirando.

— Que bueno que encendieron un fuego —murmuró Fran extasiada.

— Pues a mí me gustaría estar tan cómoda como Alice — replicó Michelle con intención, haciendo sonrojar al elfo pero no a la chica, quien estaba muy confortable en un estado entre sueño y vigilia nuevamente—. Alice, se te va a caer el vaso.

— Ya lo cojo yo —dijo el elfo de cabello oscuro.

— No dejes a Maglor tomar más de tres. Es un adicto al chocolate, especialmente al cacao puro… o sino le pasará lo mismo que cuando Marie le regaló una tableta de las grandes para su día de engendramiento… — comentó Alice antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño reparador.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Michelle intrigada.

— No creo que sea—

— Se comió la barra entera a mordiscos en minutos, entonces descubrimos lo que es un elfo hiperactivo… a Maedhros le costó calmarlo y me prohibió sacar más —interrumpió Marie con su calmado tono de voz, haciendo que el elfo se sonrojara aún más.

Pippin se acercó más al pequeño grupo, sorprendiéndose al escuchar el último relato.

— ¿En serio a los elfos les ocurren tales cosas?

— Al parecer si —rio Michelle contenidamente, tapándose la boca con una mano, al tanto que Maglor fingía indiferencia mirando hacia otro lado—, y a mucha gente que conozco…

Se quedaron descansando agradablemente hasta que Aragorn y Boromir regresaron, siéndoles entregado un vaso de chocolate caliente a cada uno, y tras otro breve reposo se prepararon para descender. Alice en ningún momento despertó, así que dejaron que continuara durmiendo y recuperándose en brazos del elfo, hasta casi llegar a las faldas de la montaña.

-.-.-

Aullidos sonaban a sus alrededores y aún la amenaza de Gandalf no los disuadió, las chicas fueron despertadas de sus inquietos sueños junto con el resto por el grito de Aragorn, dando órdenes a los hobbits. Rápidamente Maglor se ubicó frente a ellas, espada en mano y con ojos brillantes y amenazadores como carbones encendidos, cada vez que una bestia no era asustada por esa amenaza silenciosa, era rápidamente asesinada por la afilada espada de tiempos antiguos; las chicas se ubicaron juntas observando la lucha.

— ¿Para qué es esa sartén? —preguntó sorprendida Alice a Michelle cuando las cosas se hubieron calmado—. ¿Ibas a matarlos a base de huevos revueltos?

— No, pero si a sartenazos. Y no me mires así que Sam ha hecho lo mismo.

Alice se encogió de hombros, sus amigas estaban aún muy tensas como para hablar con ellas, así que buscó con la mirada a Maglor y se acercó en busca de conversación. Era su forma de mantener el control y la calma, pero al ver su rostro se congeló, olvidando sus propios temores y demasiado estupefacta como para saber de qué forma reaccionar.

El elfo se encontraba quieto, temblando ligeramente, pero el problema realmente estaba en su rostro, en aquellos ojos grises que ahora reflejaban un vacío insondable, en ellos brillaba una mezcolanza terrible de emociones que iban desde el pánico hasta el odio, tenía los dientes apretados y parecía haberse mordido, pues de su labio caía un hilillo de sangre. Ella nunca le había visto así, resultaba aún más espantoso que verlo furioso, preferiría encontrarle de esa forma que como ahora, casi al borde del abismo. Tenía que hacer algo, pero el miedo que le entregaba aquella imagen le impedía pensar, aun así su cuerpo reaccionó por sí sólo y antes de darse cuenta, ya había estirado su mano para tocarle, en un intento por despertarlo de ese trance. Sintió sus músculos debajo de la ropa duros por la tensión; ante su tacto él se sobresaltó y la miró.

Maglor observó con confusión a Alice, quien sujetaba con fuerza su brazo, tenía los ojos llorosos y un gesto de preocupación mezclado con miedo en su cara. Se sintió desorientado, ¿qué había estado…? Tragó en seco al recordar y con temor miró al resto, pero para su fortuna nadie parecía haber notado nada todavía, las chicas se encontraban juntas y en silencio, buscando consuelo a su temor entre ellas, al tiempo que veían al resto de la comunidad organizándose tras la batalla. Se giró junto con Alice de modo que sólo vieran sus espaldas, fingiendo que estaban teniendo una conversación normal.

— Maglor ¿qué está—?

— Alice, necesito pedirte algo —interrumpió Maglor con seriedad—, por favor no le cuentes esto a nadie, por lo menos no ahora.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

— Por favor, Alice.

La chica suspiró resignada: — Está bien, pero me debes una explicación.

— Gracias, lamento haberte asustado —se disculpó, sin poder evitar acariciar su mejilla. Entonces una sensación embriagadora lo llenó, haciéndole olvidar momentáneamente su malestar anterior.

Alice se estremeció ante su tacto y se apoyó ligeramente en su mano, cerrando los ojos. La escasa luz perfilaba mejor ciertos rasgos que él no había notado; nunca pensó que aquella chica atani de rostro ligeramente infantil tuviera tantos matices. Parecía poseer una belleza… distinta, inmaterial y oculta a simple vista. Deseaba inclinarse para observar más detenidamente los rasgos en él, notó que temblaba y quiso acercar su pequeño cuerpo al de él para darle abrigo, se la veía tan delicada, desprotegida y triste…

Se contuvo a tiempo, había estado a punto de sucumbir a tales impulsos inexplicables, entonces se reprendió a sí mismo. Con la edad que tenía, no debería estarse dejando llevar por sus emociones de esa forma, no era nada un muchacho, aunque la presencia de las chicas lo hicieran sentir más joven. Pero últimamente parecía no tener el control total de sus sentimientos, éstos parecían revolotear y mezclarse cuando se encontraba cerca de ellas… junto a ella. Sobresaltado miró al resto, pero éstos aún se hallaban demasiado ocupados como para centrar su atención en ellos. Suspiró aliviado nuevamente, por un momento había perdido el sentido del tiempo y temía que los estuvieran observando.

Alice le dio una mirada inquisitiva, que él sólo respondió entregándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, entonces se alejó en busca de un lugar solitario en el cual poder calmar sus emociones; necesitaba pensar.

-.-.-.-

Continuaron rápido durante todo el día hacia Moria, evitando lo más que podían el detenerse a descansar por miedo a los lobos. Finalmente, mientras caía la noche llegaron a la pared de piedra, donde se suponía que estaba ubicada la entrada. Gandalf se detuvo, murmurando para sí mismo, entonces la luna se mostró, reflejándose en la piedra y desvelando unas marcas que formaban una "puerta"; todos la miraron asombrados. Alice volteó a ver a Maglor, quien observaba un símbolo en concreto el cual ella ya conocía, como sabía quién era el que la había construido. Sin dejar de mirarlo y ante un impulso extraño, tomó su mano y se ubicó al lado, entonces el elfo bajó la mirada con una sonrisa triste.

— Mi sobrino grabó aquel símbolo, el emblema de nuestra familia. Me pregunto si seguía enojado con nosotros, no lo habría culpado de hacerlo, pero de todos modos me hubiera gustado hablar una última vez con él tras mi regreso para… no lo sé, quizá arreglar las cosas.

— ¿No habías dicho que antes de regresar habían hablado?

— Seguía mostrándose algo frío y distante, aunque Elrond me dijera que él me había perdonado, me hubiese gustado haberlo conversado frente a frente con mi sobrino. Era un buen muchacho — Maglor negó con la cabeza y le sonrió—. No importa, vamos con las demás, en esa roca de allí podrían aprovechar de sentarse y descansar, presiento que esto va a tomar algún tiempo.

Tal como él dijo, siguió un gran show de palabras que fueron más una lectura literal de lo escrito de parte del mago… sin resultado, entonces refunfuñó molesto sobre cómo sabía todos los encantamientos de prácticamente todas las razas.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? —preguntó Pippin inocentemente.

— ¡Golpear tu cabeza contra estas puertas, Peregrin Tuk! Y si eso no las derriba, y me dejan de molestar tontas peguntas, trataré de encontrar las palabras precisas.

— Él no soporta la tensión ¿verdad? — comentó Michelle a Maglor apáticamente, mientras alzaba ambas cejas.

— Nos pasa a todos.

— Si vieras como es Maglor cuando se enfada —dijo Alice sonriendo, pero en seguida se puso seria—. No es broma, da miedo.

Fran observó un rato al mago murmurar varios conjuros hasta que se aburrió, entonces se acercó a Michelle, pero ya que no tenían mucho de qué conversar, siguió caminando hasta llegar al lado de los hobbits Merry y Pippin.

— Lo que Gandalf dijo fue bastante desagradable, pero no creo que fuera con mala intención ni tampoco creo que sea verdad — murmuró la chica con simpatía.

— Oh, no se preocupe, no me importa.

— ¿Seguro?

— Si.

Permaneció allí viendo como tiraban piedras al agua hasta que Aragorn los detuvo. Michelle por otra parte, votó aire bruscamente mientras movía sus dedos por sus brazos, marcando un ritmo, ¿Cuándo faltaba? Legolas se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido.

— Me sorprende que aún no haya encontrado la contraseña, Mithrandir es muy sabio —apuntó él.

— Pues ojalá y sea pronto para poder continuar, no me gusta la idea de estar demasiado tiempo en un mismo lugar a la intemperie, el enemigo podría encontrarnos y estamos muy expuestos — alegó enfurruñada mientras el elfo rubio asentía, de acuerdo con ella.

En ese momento Frodo encontró la respuesta y tras abrirse la puerta, todos se acercaron para entrar con rapidez, al mismo tiempo, el resto de las chicas fueron aconsejadas por Alice de no salir sin importar que viesen. Repentinamente Gandalf encendió una luz, dejando al descubierto un escenario espantoso, el cual hasta entonces había estado oculto bajo un velo de sombras. Huesos en distintas posiciones, cadáveres con la boca abierta en una expresión de terror y tirados por doquier. Gimli gritó y Fran se tapó el rostro, tirándose contra Michelle, mientras el resto desenfundaba sus armas. Alice, quien sostenía la mano de Maglor, fue lanzada poco a poco y de forma involuntaria hacia atrás, mientras escuchaba a los hobbits a sus espaldas retroceder también, estaba demasiado atónita observando los cadáveres como para recordar que debía entrar, no salir. Entonces Frodo fue arrastrado hacia el lago.

Todos los más altos se lanzaron para rescatar al pobre hobbit, mientras Alice observaba con la boca abierta a la criatura que emergió del agua, las chicas se acercaron un poco también, alentadas por una curiosidad que parecía buscar sobreponerse al terror, pero retrocedieron ante los gritos que llamaban a todos a entrar a la mina.

— ¡Es Cthulu! —exclamó Alice, antes de ser arrastrada por Maglor al interior, dejando paso a quienes corrían a ponerse a salvo. Entonces la entrada fue derribada y quedaron atrapados en la oscuridad, con un solo camino a seguir.

— En silencio. El viaje al otro lado lleva cuatro días —dijo Gandalf, liderando la marcha.

— ¡Cuatro días! —susurró Fran, mirando los cadáveres con ojos grandes por el terror y luego a su grupo de amigas que iban más atrás.

— Estoy seguro que estando junto a Gandalf nada malo va a pasar — comentó Pippin a su lado. La chica asintió insegura, pero sonrió ante el intento del hobbit por calmarla. Un sonido, quizá el de una roca al deslizase, los sobresaltó e inmediatamente se tomaron de la mano. Se rieron en voz baja con nerviosismo pero no se soltaron, o al menos Fran no lo hizo; le avergonzaba un poco, pero la compañía de Pippin le hacía sentir segura.

— Así que Cthulu ¿eh? —Murmuró Michelle a Alice, al tanto que observaba fijamente la escena más adelante—. Es un nombre perfecto para esa cosa.

— ¿Qué es… Cthulu? —preguntó Boromir delante de ellas, volteando la cabeza para verlas con gesto confundido.

— No quieres saberlo.

-.-.-.-

El camino era peligroso la mayor parte del tiempo, rutas estrechas, estructuras débiles… en definitiva, una verdadera mina en ruinas. Ninguna de las chicas pensó alguna vez que estarían dentro de una, y de vez en cuando susurraban entre ellas, u observaban lo poco del paisaje que la escasa luz dejaba entrever. Marie mientras tanto, intentaba hallar una explicación a lo que veían sus ojos: luces por todas partes, la mayoría pequeñas, rodeándolos y girando alrededor de ellos, sobretodo de los elfos. Había comenzado a verlas al llegar a ese mundo, pero solía ser en raras ocasiones, más desde que comenzaran aquel viaje, las vislumbraba con mayor frecuencia. Finalmente, con algo de preocupación, decidió contarle a Gandalf durante una de las pausas. Al ser un mago tenía que ser el más sabio del grupo, quizá con él iba a hallar una respuesta tranquilizadora.

— Son pequeños espíritus de la naturaleza. ¿Siempre has visto esta clase de entidades?

— Pues desde que era pequeña que veo sombras con forma humanoide en las esquinas o por el rabillo del ojo. Momentos en los que no me puedo mover tras acostarme o experiencias fuera del cuerpo. Se me fue quitando con la edad y hace tiempo que no me sucede nada, pero ahora ocurre de nuevo y todo a la vez. Sumado a esas cosas… espíritus… bolas de luz.

— Mhmm, quizá seas una persona muy sensible al mundo espiritual, pero debes tener cuidado si no sabes cómo controlarlo, pues algunos de ellos no tienen buenas intenciones.

— ¿Servirán de algo?

— Podrían avisar o entregarte algún consejo, sin embargo no suelen mezclarse en los asuntos mortales. Aunque si deseas hacerlo, necesitarías bastante práctica. Un don curioso es el que posees, nada común entre los tuyos, generalmente quienes son conscientes de esos espíritus son los elfos, pero eso es debido a su propia naturaleza.

Marie asintió, meditando el asunto en silencio y preguntándose si podría hallarle alguna utilidad a un don tan aparentemente inútil.

Todos estaban agotados pero aún no era momento de parar, así que ninguna de las chicas osó siquiera a soltar una exclamación de cansancio de cualquier tipo, por respeto a los demás. Fue por tal razón que Alice no dijo nada mientras esa sensación asfixiante que tan bien conocía, empezaba a rodearla hasta hacerse insoportable. Ella era consciente de sus problemas para manejar la frustración, y aunque había logrado manejarlo pasada su adolescencia, comenzó a resurgir tras caer en esa dimensión y enfrentarse a tanto estrés. Necesitaba dormir, aunque fuera media hora, para reiniciar su cerebro y volver a estar en control y no "explotar". La vergüenza de su "desliz" días atrás, cuando el pánico la venció en un momento en que no debía, aún estaba presente en su mente y no deseaba ser la culpable de que la Comunidad del Anillo las dejara atrás en lo desconocido.

De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y vio a su lado a Maglor, quien le sonrió con preocupación. Él era el único que había estado presente en aquella aislada ocasión en que su ira y la exasperación sacaron lo peor de ella, el único que sabía y notaba lo que le estaba sucediendo. Sentir su apoyo la tranquilizó. Para el alivio de todos, finalmente Gandalf se detuvo, observando las tres bifurcaciones delante de ellos y diciendo con seriedad.

— No recuerdo este lugar.

Alice sabía que era su oportunidad, rápidamente inspeccionó la zona, sin embargo todo lugar se veía incómodo, entonces volvió a sentir la presencia de Maglor a su lado.

-.-.-

A pesar de lo mucho que había aprendido sobre los segundos nacidos y sus emociones, gracias a su cercana convivencia con Alice y Marie, la verdad es que nunca terminó de comprender las reacciones y actitudes de esa raza. La forma en como no se daban por vencidos en el fragor de la batalla, ni siquiera cuando las posibilidades eran adversas; podían ser igual de tenaces que un Eldar y sin embargo mucho más fáciles de corromper por lo que había visto a través de los años. También sus muestras de amor eran… distintas, ni siquiera con todas aquellas historias que las chicas traían consigo logró comprenderlo del todo. Los segundos nacidos y sus costumbres habían despertado una leve curiosidad dentro de él la primera vez que los vio, pero tras el suceso con Uldor, ese poco interés se volvió desprecio y desconfianza, no tanto por su traición o la derrota que les provocó, sino por la muerte de su primo Fingon y el consecuente dolor que trajo a su hermano. Pero la llegada de aquellas dos peculiares chicas no sólo revivió, sino que acrecentó su curiosidad e interés por tal raza, haciéndole comprender la fascinación de su primo Finrod por los Atani.

Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, decidió concentrarse en evitar traer problemas al resto tras reconocer ciertas emociones negativas que ya había visto antaño en Alice. Así que luego de un breve intercambio de palabras, se sentaron el uno junto al otro y permitió que ella se recostara, utilizando sus piernas como almohada, quedándose profundamente dormida en el acto. Maglor suspiró mientras se apoyaba en la pared; a veces olvidaba el poco aguante que tenían los segundos nacidos a la falta de sueño, especialmente en chicas tan poco experimentadas en largos viajes como ellas, debía mantenerlo siempre en mente pues podía ser de importancia en el futuro. Retiró algunos mechones de pelo de la frente de Alice y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su rostro ligeramente infantil algo serio, pero rodeado de un aura de tranquilidad.

— Vaya preocupaciones que me das, primero en las montañas y ahora aquí. Eres lo que ustedes llaman un imán para los problemas y a pesar de eso ¿por qué no puedo permanecer molesto contigo?

Michelle entrecerró los ojos mientras veía la escena, tras lo cual se acercó a Boromir para ayudarlo a encender un fuego, Fran entretanto se sentó cerca de los hobbits y se dedicó a escucharles hablar sobre si no estarían perdidos.

— Dijo que no recordaba, o sea se le olvidó — señaló la chica, encogiéndose de hombros —. De todas formas esto nos da tiempo para descansar.

Fran no sabía en qué historia se encontraba, si en la novela, la película o incluso un punto intermedio, lo cual la ponía algo nerviosa, pero cuando vio a Alice durmiendo tranquilamente junto a Maglor se calmó. Su amiga conocía bastante bien lo que sucedía mientras esto se apegara a las fuentes de su mundo, y si ella podía descansar apaciblemente, era porque nada malo o serio iba a ocurrir. Se acurrucó cerca de Pippin, sintiendo la seguridad que emanaba su presencia, utilizando su bolso como almohada y tras cerrar los ojos, rápidamente se durmió. Despertaron algunas horas después con la voz de Gandalf, quien por fin había decidido qué camino tomar. Pippin se inclinó a la figura aún durmiente de Fran a su lado y con delicadeza la remeció.

— Fran, es hora de seguir.

— ¿Mhm? Oh está bien. Gracias, yo despierto a Marie — dijo todavía ligeramente adormilada y sonriéndole dulcemente al hobbit.

Maglor abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Gandalf, sintiéndose él mismo recompuesto tras haber dejado reposar su mente. Observó a la chica durmiendo plácidamente junto a él, le daba pena despertarla pero debían continuar. Por su aspecto parecía hallarse mejor, y tras bostezar y estirarse haciendo sonar algunos huesos, se la veía preparada para continuar el viaje.

— Gracias —murmuró la chica mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo avergonzada. No comprendía por qué se sentía de esa manera, siendo que no hacía mucho se había encontrado en una circunstancia similar tras el sonambulismo de Maglor. Quizá fuera porque había gente o por su conducta, eso debía ser.

— No es ningún problema, es mi misión protegerlas y evitar situaciones de cualquier índole que puedan ser una molestia para la comunidad… ya sabes a que me refiero.

— Y tú sabes que no quiero hablar de eso — espetó bruscamente Alice, con una mirada sombría.

— Cierto, aunque me gustaría entenderlo para así poder ayudarte de algún modo, ¿no fuiste tú quién dijo que era malo guardarse las cosas?

— Si bueno… — suspiró, pasándose una mano por su cabello sucio — Sólo, déjalo por ahora ¿ok? Además ¿por qué te preocupa tanto?

— Porque quiero comprender a la chica que me aconsejó enfrentar mis problemas, en lugar de evadirlos y caminar perdido al lado del océano simplemente lamentándome.

— Yo— espera… ¿Leíste… leíste las páginas? ¿P-pero—? ¿Cómo…?

— Me las pasó mi hermano para que las leyera en Aman junto a una carta, pero por desgracia no sobrevivieron al paso del tiempo o te las habría devuelto. Aún recuerdo lo mucho que cuidas los libros, supongo que habré de compensártelo más tarde. De todos modos, estaré cerca si necesitas hablar; ahora vamos o nos dejarán atrás.

Dicho esto Maglor se alejó con una gran sonrisa hacia el siguiente pasillo, dejando a Alice bastante confundida. Tras unos instantes de duda trotó para unirse al resto.

El grupo de las chicas caminaba detrás de la comunidad, cerrando la marcha, aunque a veces algunas —como Fran— solían adelantarse un poco, ya sea para hablar con alguien en específico o simplemente ver hacia donde se dirigían. Por tal razón, llegaron junto a todos en el momento en que Gandfalf iluminaba con un fuerte haz de luz la estancia, mostrando un gran espacio lleno de pilares de piedra, que a pesar del paso del tiempo, seguían siendo magnificas.

— Miren, el gran reino y ciudad de Khazad-Dûm.

— Vaya nombre… —murmuró Michelle aún atónita, mientras Marie repetía las últimas palabras de Gandalf.

— Para ellos los nuestros también resultan extraños —le susurró Alice distraídamente.

Continuaron caminando, hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta ante la cual se detuvieron: una recámara. Alice y Marie hicieron una mueca, e indicaron a las chicas que se quedaran atrás un momento. Maglor siendo su cuidador, se detuvo un poco más lejos del grupo, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar.

— Muy bien. Después de esto viene un gran momento de acción —comenzó Alice frenética, mientras Marie solo asentía.

— Joo, ¿peleas? —interrumpió Fran en voz baja, estremeciéndose de sólo pensarlo. Por lo que sabía sólo Michelle tenía práctica con armas, ¿y si Maglor no lograba protegerlas? ¿Podía ser peor?

— Desgraciadamente sí. Luego de eso sólo corran, sigan al grupo y no se detengan, menos cuando venga… eso.

— ¿Eso? —Preguntó Michelle, confundida y atemorizada por dentro — ¿Qué "eso"?

— ¿Les dices? — indagó Marie, mientras Alice se mordía el labio. La chica de cabello castaño miró a la recamara, de la cual ya se escuchaba el lamento de Gimli y, juntando más al grupo, susurró.

— Gigante y poderoso, no se le puede enfrentar, sólo correr. Temido desde tiempos antiguos y cubierto de llamas… Balrog.

Un grito ahogado se escuchó cerca de ellas, sorprendiéndolas. Todas se dieron vuelta con rapidez para ver a Maglor, quien estaba completamente pálido y apoyado contra un pilar; prácticamente pasaba desapercibido entre las sombras. Alice abrió la boca y se acercó a grandes zancadas, con gesto casi indignado.

— ¡¿Estabas escuchando?!

— Mi deber es protegerlas y para eso debo saber de qué — logró balbucear el elfo aún pálido, en un vano intento de regañarla.

— Escúchame bien: no digas ni una palabra. ¡Lo digo en serio! Lo que va a suceder, DEBE suceder. Ahora hay que entrar, antes de que empiece la "fiesta".

Maglor asintió sombríamente, no le gustaba la idea de esconder algo tan importante y terrible, aún recordaba a esas horribles criaturas, las que mataron a su padre y atraparon a su hermano. Alice pareció leerle el pensamiento y antes de entrar le susurró.

— No te preocupes, todo lo que le ocurra a la comunidad, sea bueno o malo, será precisamente lo que le lleve a la victoria.

Ingresaron a la estancia en el momento en que Gandalf comenzaba a leer un viejo y desgastado diario que contaba lo sucedido, lo cual inquietó a todo el grupo por su contenido. Cuando terminó la lectura se escuchó un fuerte estruendo que los sobresaltó, producido cuando Pippin tiró accidentalmente un esqueleto a un pozo. Todos se quedaron sumergidos en un silencio mortal, esperando mientras el sonido se hacía eco por las minas, aguardando a que el enemigo emergiera llamado por el ruido. Maglor, quien sabía que se avecinaba, sostenía la empuñadura de su espada con tal fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos por la falta de circulación.

Cuando nada pareció venir, el grupo se relajó visiblemente, descontando a las chicas y su guardián, entonces Gandalf, quien estaba aún nervioso por lo sucedido, llamó la atención a Pippin. Las palabras usadas no agradaron a Fran, quien sabía lo que el lenguaje hacía a la autoestima y se acercó al hobbit, para poner la mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, lo cual fue agradecido con una sonrisa débil. En ese mismo instante unos tambores comenzaron a retumbar a través de las paredes, poniendo a todos en alerta. Maglor reunió a las chicas en el fondo de la estancia, cerca de los hobbits y luego corrió a ayudar a atrancar las puertas, hecho esto, todos se apresuraron a desenfundar sus armas y prepararse para lo inevitable. Fran y Michelle sacaron las casi espadas dadas en los tumularios y ésta última lo acompañó de un arco al alcance de la mano; aún no era una experta —en realidad nadie tenía experiencia en nada— y esperaba no tener que utilizarla. Alice por su parte, sacó un bate de beisbol y cuando miró al lado casi lo dejó caer.

— ¡Marie! ¡No puedes tener un arma de ese tipo! —Exclamó espantada al ver el rifle, cambiando conscientemente al español para no alertar y preocupar al resto —. ¡Estamos en un lugar cerrado! ¿Y si le das a alguien?

— Mi papá tenía una para cazar conejos y jugaba a darle a las latas ¿te acuerdas?

— ¡Las latas no están en movimiento! ¡Y si golpea una pared podría rebotar y golpear por accidente a uno de los nuestros! ¡Es muy arriesgado!

— ¡Lo sé! ¡No soy una idiota! Pero me siento más segura con esto. Igual intentaré no disparar, menos arriesgarme si están junto a alguien de los nuestros, con suerte los que tienen más experiencia nos protegerán y tengo éste bate y la espada corta que nos pasó Elrond. ¡Pero hay que estar preparados para lo peor y yo no sé usar una espada! ¡Con esto me siento más útil!

Alice asintió nerviosa, decidiendo no discutir más. En aquel momento se arrepintió de no haber escuchado a Michelle y, aún si odiaba las espadas por culpa de Maedhros, al menos haber practicado con un arco, aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta. Quizá todavía recordaba como desviar ataques con esa arma; no quedaba otra que intentar. Volteó su mirada al frente justo en el momento en que la puerta era destrozada y varios orcos y un troll entraban a la sala. El caos se desató en el lugar y fue inevitable que se separaran.

Fran corrió intentando evitar a los orcos, mientras lanzaba espadazos a diestra y siniestra contra los enemigos que se interpusieran en su camino, de pronto sintió cómo la empujaban contra la pared, acorralándola, al tiempo que un profundo dolor aparecía en su brazo; la habían herido, aunque no gravemente. La chica se apegó a la pared, observando al horrible ser acercarse con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, buscó con la mirada a alguien que la ayudase, pero entre el desorden no podía distinguir a nadie. El orco levantó su cimitarra y gritó, abalanzándose contra ella, quien sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y cubrir su cabeza esperando un golpe que nunca llegó. Se descubrió y miró sorprendida a Pippin, quien había matado al enemigo y se hallaba frente a ella de forma protectora.

— ¡Escóndase señorita Fran! ¡Tras esa columna!

La aludida asintió rápidamente y corrió a resguardarse, mientras se agarraba el brazo intentando detener el sangrado. Si sólo pudiese hacer algo...

En otro punto de la batalla, Marie observaba a todos lados, intentando esquivar la mayoría de los golpes y en cuanto la oportunidad emergía se detenía, atacaba a alguno de ellos y volvía a ponerse en movimiento. De pronto, uno de los orcos se interpuso en su camino de forma brusca, pero antes de que éste pudiera siquiera levantar la espada que cargaba, una flecha se clavó en su cabeza y cayó pesadamente al suelo. Marie volteó en la dirección de la cual provenía el tiro y sonrió a Michelle, quien estaba encaramada en lo alto de un pilar y medio oculta. Desde que el caos se había desatado en la sala, ella vio una mejor oportunidad en las alturas, pero no alcanzó a decirle al resto cuando los orcos llegaron a su ubicación y se separaron. Marie decidió hacer lo mismo, estar al descubierto durante el caos de la batalla sólo resultaría en terminar muerta o herida, sobre todo para alguien inexperto como lo eran ellas, pero debía también avisarle a las otras. Subió por una muralla hasta una zona alta y preparó el rifle por si acaso, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Alice y a Fran, encontrando en seguida a la primera. La chica de cabello castaño trataba de escapar de las garras de tres orcos, quienes intentaban acorralarla, habían sido más pero su amiga Michelle acababa de matar a dos.

Alice se volteó bruscamente, golpeando la cabeza de uno de sus perseguidores con el bate, pero la fuerza y velocidad hicieron que éste terminara al otro lado de la habitación. Maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a correr, tratando de sacar su espada corta del cinto mientras seguía buscando a Maglor. ¡Se suponía que era su deber protegerlas! ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba?! Una mano la agarró del cuello de la túnica, tirándola con fuerza hacia atrás y casi ahogándola, provocando que soltara su última arma. Con desesperación intentó liberarse de las garras del orco, incitando que éste la arrojara con fuerza al suelo, haciéndole caer de espaldas. Sus oídos pitaron cuando su cabeza golpeó el piso y con un fuerte mareo se volteó, intentando alejarse, pero pronto sintió que le tiraban del cabello, poniendo una espada sobre su cuello. Repentinamente recordó haber leído que, tras ser decapitada una persona, podía permanecer aún consciente durante unos segundos, pero seguro no le iban a hace eso, si no que le rajarían el cuello para que se ahogase en su propia sangre.

No sabía cómo podía estar pensando en cosas como esas en tal situación. Apretó los dientes con fuerza ante la idea del dolor, ahogando el chillido de terror que quería brotar de su garganta, para no darle la satisfacción a esa aberrante criatura, y cerró los ojos; entonces quedó libre. El orco cayó sobre ella con un impacto de bala en la cabeza, el último del grupo que quedaba vivo intentó arremeter contra ella, pero fue atravesado por una espada.

— Donde mierda estabas —balbuceó Alice atontada, mientras era recogida por Maglor.

— Lo lamento, me perdí en el caos —respondió el elfo con voz ronca, llevándola junto a Fran—. Estarán seguras aquí, no se muevan.

Inmediatamente Maglor volvió a la pelea. El troll estaba causando un gran desastre y casi se estrelló contra el rincón en las alturas en el cual estaban ocultas las dos chicas, ante lo cual Marie salió de su escondite y corrió, evadiendo la cadena que la enorme criatura lanzó en su dirección. Michelle por otro lado, se hallaba ocupada intentando defenderse de un grupo de orcos que había subido hacia donde estaba ella. Un orco se acercó al rincón de las otras dos jóvenes junto al pilar, siendo recibido con el fuerte golpe de un cucharon de metal.

— ¡Te dije que funcionaría! — exclamó Alice, quien ya se había recuperado lo suficiente para estar en pie y alerta. Fran asintió mientras se agarraba el brazo, el cual ahora llevaba una venda provisional, hecha con una tira de la capa de la otra chica.

Marie resbaló y rodó por una escalera, en seguida Maglor se acercó a ella y la llevó hasta el rincón mientras Michelle se acercaba a su grupo; al mismo tiempo, el troll finalmente fue vencido.

— ¡Fran! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Michelle con preocupación, examinando su cuerpo menudo.

— Sí, sí. Sólo es un corte, ¿cómo está Marie?

— Yo estoy bien, sólo… unos moretones, nada más.

— Han corrido con suerte — apuntó Maglor serio, recuperando el aliento y analizando con la mirada el cuerpo visible de sus protegidas —. ¡Vamos, con el resto!

Venían más enemigos, así que el grupo corrió fuera de la sala hacia el puente, siendo liderados por Gandalf, pero los orcos salían de todas las aberturas posibles, incluso del techo y pronto estuvieron rodeados. La comunidad se reunió en un círculo, sin dar la espalda al enemigo y con las armas en alto, y a pesar de que las chicas supieran que iban a salir de ésta, incluso Alice estaba aterrorizada y agarrando una tubería de acero casi sin atreverse a respirar por la tensión. Entonces se escuchó un gruñido y todos los orcos huyeron despavoridos.

Maglor temblaba y se hallaba blanco por el miedo, esperaba nunca tener que oír de nuevo aquello, observó con grandes ojos una enorme abertura de la sala, por la cual asomaba una luz rojiza. Las chicas retrocedieron en la dirección contraria, tensas y listas para correr, ¿era esa la criatura que Alice había mencionado?

— Un Balrog —murmuró Gandalf, confirmando los temores de todos—. Un demonio del mundo antiguo. Este enemigo es demasiado poderoso para ustedes. ¡Corran!

" _No tienes ni que decirlo dos veces"_ pensó Marie, mientras huía casi a la misma altura que el mago; Alice y Fran por otro lado, se hallaban a la cola junto a Maglor, bastante exhaustas pero aun así forzando sus pequeños cuerpos al límite. La marcha se detuvo un momento ante un camino destruido, pero pronto siguieron por otro que descendía.

— Odio las escaleras, ¿te he dicho que odio las escaleras? —preguntó Alice a nadie en especial.

— Estoy contigo —jadeó Fran, intentando seguir el ritmo de la comunidad.

Volvieron a detenerse frente a una pequeña abertura en la escalera, la cual rápidamente saltó Legolas. Michelle no se hizo esperar y continuó corriendo para darse vuelo, logrando aterrizar a salvo al otro lado gracias a la intervención del elfo Sinda. Marie siguió el ejemplo e hizo lo mismo; no quería quedar atrapada del otro lado con el Balrog y la comunidad tampoco estaba avanzando. Tras ellas saltó Gandalf, entonces comenzaron a llegar las flechas. Alice tiró a Fran hacia adelante, para que se ubicara de las primeras tras saltar Boromir junto a dos hobbits. Maglor, sin perder tiempo, lanzó a Fran y la siguió Sam.

— ¡No, no voy a poder! —gimoteó Alice, agarrándose al elfo con miedo.

— Entonces vamos los dos — replicó éste sin pensar, tomándola en brazos y saltando junto al enano Gimli, el primero fue sostenido por Boromir y el segundo por Legolas.

— ¡De la barba no! —exclamó el enano, Michelle inmediatamente se adelantó y ayudó al elfo rubio a tirar al otro hacia la seguridad de la escalera.

El otro tramo volvió a caerse un poco, creando una abertura más grande, mientras detrás se escuchaba al Balrog acercándose, destruyendo con sus pisadas parte del techo, el cual desestabilizó el lado en el cual estaban Frodo y Aragorn, quienes aprovecharon la inclinación para saltar. Fran cruzó los dedos y Michelle se mordió los labios, entonces los otros dos llegaron junto al resto a salvo y siguieron corriendo hasta el puente. El Balrog finalmente les dio alcance a unos metros del puente de piedra, y sólo la impresión fue la que impidió que el grito saliera de varias gargantas, no sólo de las chicas. Maglor, quien aún sostenía a Alice, volteó la mirada un momento y su rostro adquirió una tonalidad ceniza del terror; por supuesto que esperar que aquellas criaturas hubieran sido eliminadas por completo era demasiado pedir. El puente al ser demasiado estrecho, obligó a la comunidad a ponerse en una hilera, con Gandalf de último. Todos voltearon a ver cuándo el Balrog los alcanzó allí, estando el mago a mitad de camino.

— ¡Tú no puedes pasar! —exclamó éste.

— Eso es malo ¿verdad?, no va a terminar bien —murmuró Michelle para sí misma. _"En la película… en la película se enfrentaban ¿cierto? Decía esa frase icónica y entonces él…"_

— ¿Por qué se queda ahí? —preguntó Fran agitada a su lado.

— Alice… ¿qué va a suceder? —murmuró un tenso Maglor a la chica, sin poder quitar sus ojos de la escena.

— Se… —la aludida se mojó los labios, intentando controlarse y continuó— se enfrentarán.

— ¿Quién gana?

La chica no contestó.

Todos se sumieron en un profundo silencio mientras las escenas se sucedían, el Balrog intentó atacar con su gran espada, pero no logró traspasar el escudo de luz del mago. El calor de aquel ser era tan potente como estar a un palmo de un incendio fuera de control. Mientras la creatura se elevaba en toda su altura, rodeado por las llamas, Alice recordó vagamente la forma en que solían referirse a los incendios en las noticias como "el siniestro", pero ahora que lo veía a "él", sabía quién merecía dicho título.

— ¡No pasarás! —exclamó con más fuerza Gandalf, estrellando su vara contra el suelo del puente y destruyéndolo.

El Balrog cayó, pero no lo hizo solo, pues el látigo se ciñó a los pies del mago. Antes de caer dijo.

— ¡Huyan, tontos!

Tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, entonces corrieron hacia el exterior.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 ***Infoxicación:** término que hace referencia a una sobrecarga de información que resulta difícil de procesar.


	16. 15 Intervalo en calma

**Capítulo 15**

 **Intervalo en calma**

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, Alice buscó una piedra y se sentó, agarrándose de inmediato la cabeza. ¡Vaya porrazo que le habían dado!, parecía que esa jaqueca le iba a hacer explotar el cerebro o algo; aún se sentía en shock por lo que acababa de suceder y casi agradecía tener otra cosa en la cual enfocarse. Escuchó como alguien se sentaba a su lado y alzó la mirada.

— ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

— Bien, y tú ¿cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Fran a su vez, con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Un poco de jaqueca solamente.

Fran asintió y observó a Marie acercarse a ellas también, mientras Alice sacó un pequeño paño para limpiar sus lentes.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Sobreviviendo — respondió Marie con voz cansada, a la vez que se sentaba en el suelo —. Sólo unos cuantos moretones como dije. Salimos bien por suerte.

— Si… pero no todos —murmuró Fran alicaída, observando el dolor grabado en los rostros de la comunidad principal.

— De nuevo los lentes de Alice se salvaron —comentó Marie, cambiando rápidamente de tema.

— En este punto ya creo que son mágicos… pero no salieron completamente indemnes ¿ves? Se trisó en una esquina.

— Ya veo…

Continuaron caminando casi en seguida, para crear distancia entre ellos y las puertas, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron un momento para revisar las heridas —Frodo, Sam y Fran eran quienes peor habían salido— y descansar un momento. Tras ver a los hobbits, Aragorn se arrodilló frente a la chica, destapando y limpiando la herida del brazo.

— Al parecer también has corrido con suerte, el arma no estaba envenenada.

— Un alivio, gracias.

Alice y Marie entretanto, se acercaron a la olla con agua y hojas de athelas y respiraron profundamente el vapor que salía de ella, aliviando sus dolores de cabeza, tras lo cual ambas se sentaron junto a Maglor, masajeando un poco las zonas adoloridas que eran mayormente los hombros. Entonces Alice bajó la mirada y observó la cicatriz en la mano del elfo con curiosidad, una mancha blanca ovalada que abarcaba la palma y parte de los dedos; hasta ese momento no se había detenido a mirarla. Cuando alzó los ojos notó que Maglor la estaba observando, ante lo cual rápidamente bajó los ojos, abochornada por haber sido descubierta viéndole tan descaradamente, entonces éste le pregunto si sucedía algo.

— ¿N-no te duele?

— Ya no —sonrió débilmente, mientras flexionaba los dedos de la mano derecha —. Las medicinas ayudaron mucho en su momento, aunque igualmente perdí un poco de movilidad, pero me he ido acostumbrado a sus nuevas limitaciones.

— Ya veo… es tan extraño. Para mí no hace mucho que ocurrió lo del fuerte, mientras que para ti han sido siglos — señaló la chica con nostalgia.

— Si — asintió Marie, entrando en la conversación—. Le extraño un poco… ya sabes, a tu hermano.

— Yo también — reconoció Maglor con pesar en sus ojos grises —. A veces me gustaría haberlo acompañado en sus momentos finales, pero creo que prefiero recordarle como era antes: cuando jugaba o enseñaba a los gemelos, cuando se reía disimuladamente de las tonterías de ellos y ustedes… aunque no lo dijera él terminó queriéndoles, a todos ustedes. Iluminaron nuestras vidas en un momento bastante oscuro, y yo mismo les agradezco, pues los cuatro me devolvieron a mi hermano y lo hicieron reír como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Y a mí mismo me devolvieron la esperanza—

— Nos vas a emocionar —le interrumpió Alice, frotando sus ojos de forma disimulada para evitar que le lloraran —. Solo actuamos como nosotras mismas, nos haces ver como si fuéramos seres excepcionales o algo por el estilo.

— No hay nada que agradecer —apoyó Marie, algo sonrojada por el halago —. Ustedes también nos ayudaron mucho, nos dieron refugio y soportaron nuestras rarezas. Pasaron por alto bastante de nuestras acciones… y fuiste a buscar a Alice cuando cayó lejos.

— Es cierto, a veces Maedhros era raro y me daba miedo, pero igual me caía bien. No lo tomes a mal pero sus bromas, sobre todo hacia ti, eran muy divertidas. Y en serio, no más "agradecimientos", primero Elrond y ahora tú.

— Nunca aceptan alguna alabanza hacia ustedes, Elrond tenía razón, pero no podrán hacerme cambiar de opinión — arguyó el elfo, ante lo cual ninguna de las dos respondió.

-.-.-

Continuaron hasta que cayó la noche y llegaron a un bosque, finalmente estaban cerca de Lothlórien. Allí se toparon con un hermoso arroyo llamado Nimrodel según Legolas, y que se decía que curaba la fatiga. El agua era poco profunda así que las chicas, los dos elfos y obviamente los hobbits cruzaron descalzos, comprobando con agrado su esencia curativa. Al otro lado se sentaron a comer y descansar, además de escuchar las historias y una canción contadas por Legolas. En silencio, todos agradecían aquel breve momento de paz que se les había otorgado, tras los traumáticos eventos anteriores, apreciándolo el doble al saber que tendrían que continuar en breve.

— ¿Acaso todas las canciones aquí son tristes?—murmuró Michelle, mientras se estiraba en el suelo tras acabada la canción.

— Casi todas, la historia de este mundo tiende a ser así me parece — explicó Alice a su lado, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Vamos —dijo Maglor, acercándose al grupo—. Iremos a buscar un refugio en los árboles.

— Vaya —gruñó Michelle, levantándose perezosamente—. Y yo que me había puesto cómoda ya.

— No se nota —río Marie, mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro de forma amistosa.

Llegaron a unos árboles bastantes altos, a los cuales Legolas subió ansiosamente, sólo para bajar apenas llegó a una rama alta. En seguida unas voces élficas se escucharon desde lo alto.

— Son elfos —Dijo Legolas, tras lo cual Michelle susurró con las cejas arqueadas _"no me digas"_ , lo cual hizo sonreír a varios de los que estaban cerca— y dicen que ustedes respiran tan alto que podrían atravesarlos con una flecha en la oscuridad. Pero también dicen que no tengan miedo.

— Oh vaya, me siento _mucho_ más tranquila — replicó Michelle con marcado sarcasmo.

— Disculpa que lo diga —comentó Alice al Noldo, en español y sin traducirlo —, pero los elfos a veces son muy raros, especialmente los de fuera de Rivendell por lo que veo. ¿En serio dicen eso y luego piden que no tengamos miedo?

— No te preocupes, a veces yo también lo pienso —apoyó Maglor en el mismo idioma.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Legolas intrigado.

— Es el idioma original de nosotras —aclaró Michelle, cruzándose de brazos—, el cual es traducido a la lengua de la gente que se haya alrededor, al mismo tiempo que la de ustedes se traslada al nuestro. Es como un traductor automático que no sabemos de dónde viene, pero ellas dos aprendieron a manejarlo y le enseñaron español a él.

— Exacto — la apoyó Marie en su idioma, con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo.

El grupo asintió y luego Legolas, Maglor, Frodo y Sam subieron al árbol por una escalera de plata, mientras el resto esperaba abajo.

— Ese idioma es muy interesante —mencionó Boromir, acercándose con ojos llenos de curiosidad—. ¿Cuántos hay además de ese en su mundo?

— ¡Oh, yo me acuerdo! —Exclamó Fran, queriendo demostrar algo de conocimiento—. Lo dijeron en la clase de Historia como dato curioso, eran… mhm… como 6.900 lenguas distintas aproximadamente.

— ¡Tantas! —exclamó Merry asombrado.

— Debe ser complicado comunicarse entonces — opinó Aragorn, alzando una ceja.

— Bueno, el idioma como más universal es el inglés —mencionó Michelle, apoyándose en un tronco cercano—. Así que sabiendo ese, puedes interactuar con gente de la mayoría de los países sin problemas.

Los elfos bajaron en aquel momento, interrumpiendo la conversación. Ya que había más gente, Fran y Marie fueron elegidas para quedarse junto a los hobbits en el árbol y mientras éstas subían, el resto siguió a Legolas hasta el próximo.

— ¿Cómo fue todo? —preguntó Alice a Maglor.

— Bien, se han mostrado bastante interesados en ustedes por cierto.

— Claro, no siempre ves un grupo de chicas locas de otra dimensión.

— Si, Marie los volverá locos con su silencio y tú con algún acto que vayas a hacer — apoyó Michelle junto a ella, riendo y siendo empujada ligeramente por su amiga.

Las chicas fueron las últimas en subir y, en cuanto Alice llegó a la plataforma de madera llamada talan por los elfos, caminó por toda la orilla hasta llegar nuevamente junto a su amiga.

— Wow, ¿Te imaginas estar durmiendo y que otro te empuje entre sueños y caer rodando hasta el suelo? ¿O ser sonámbulo y…? — el resto del grupo se había dado la vuelta para mirarla —. ¿Qué? Soy algo paranoica…

La cena fue mucho mejor que la anterior, por lo que todos comieron animadamente y tras esto se ubicaron para dormir con tranquilidad, confiando en la seguridad del lugar en que estaban. Las mantas eran tibias y agradables, además a través de las hojas podían verse las estrellas…

— ¿Y si me caigo durmiendo? —murmuró Alice a su amiga, con ojos grandes por la preocupación.

— No te caerás, ahora déjame dormir —gruñó Michelle de mal humor, escondiendo su cabeza contra la almohada improvisada.

Alice hizo un mohín y molesta, comenzó a arrastrarse lejos de su amiga, miró en todas direcciones y tras ubicar a Maglor, decidió que él podía ser mejor compañía y comenzó a medio rodar hacia él. El elfo no estaba durmiendo todavía, así que en cuanto notó el movimiento, bajó la mirada del cielo y sonrió a la chica.

— ¿No puedes dormir?

— No precisamente… ¿tú crees que pueda rodar y caerme?

— Alice, primero: hay un gran espacio entre tú y el límite del lugar, y segundo: éste sitio no es inclinado —aclaró, alzando una ceja, pero sin dejar de sonreírle con cierta ternura. La chica hizo nuevamente un mohín, acurrucándose en una bola. El elfo rio en voz baja y se recostó a su lado —. Si te hace sentir mejor, vigilaré que no te caigas.

— Gracias —murmuró la chica, sin deshacer su estado-bola.

Alice se despertó más tarde con sonidos de pasos y voces a lo lejos, miró con curiosidad el agujero por el cual habían subido y quiso acercarse, pero en seguida unos brazos se posaron sobre ella, devolviéndola a su posición inicial.

— Sólo son orcos —murmuró Maglor tras ella—. Vuelve a dormir.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por entre el follaje de las copas de los árboles cuando se pusieron nuevamente en movimiento, las chicas se apretujaron un poco en sus abrigos pues la mañana era fría y como siempre, marcharon de las últimas. Aquello no les molestaba, pues tal posición les entregaba mayor privacidad para hablar entre ellas.

— Tuve un sueño extraño — comentó Fran de pronto.

— ¿En serio? ¿De qué trataba? —preguntó Michelle tras un largo bostezo.

— Fue raro, caminaba por un espacio extenso, rodeada por una densa niebla y una voz cerca de mí dijo: _Se acerca la hora, las piezas han de juntarse_. El camino que seguía giraba en dirección a un bosque tenebroso, cuyas ramas desnudas tapaban la luz, creo que me perdí, pero entonces atisbé una luz y tras seguirla, llegué a un inmenso claro. Allí se abría otro camino y la voz volvió a hablar, diciendo: _los sueños son importantes para encontrar el sendero_. Fue en ese momento que desperté.

— Wow, raro —murmuró Marie con la vista algo ida, admirando las luces cada vez más comunes a su alrededor—. Al menos es mejor que tener pesadillas constantes de mundos consumidos por la enfermedad.

En ese instante se detuvieron frente a un río, a través del cual colgaron una cuerda que Haldir usó para cruzar de un lado al otro fácilmente, luego amarró una segunda, armando así un puente para el resto.

— Si alguien se cae… —comenzó Fran cautelosa.

— *Sigue la corriente —terminó Alice interrumpiéndola, con una gran sonrisa y la punta de su lengua asomando por entre los dientes.

— ¡Ja! Esa estuvo muy buena — señaló Michelle, palmeando en la espalda a su amiga—. Pero ya, en serio, ¿Y si alguien se resbala?

— No se preocupen —las calmó Aragorn a su lado —, no va a pasar nada.

Cruzaron de uno en uno, algunos con más facilidad que otros. Cuando le tocó a Fran, la chica avanzó con paso lento e inseguro, intentando en lo posible no mirar hacia abajo. Había recorrido la mitad cuando un evento curioso sucedió: una polilla de gran tamaño emergió por entre los árboles, se sostuvo en el aire unos instantes y entonces, con gran rapidez, se lanzó directo al rostro de la chica en medio del río. La muy sorprendida Fran se echó hacia atrás, lo cual provocó que sus pies resbalaran y quedara colgando por sobre la corriente sólo gracias a la segunda cuerda, de la cual se agarraba con fuerza. Actuando rápido, Haldir y Maglor —ambos desde extremos diferentes— fueron al rescate de la pobre chica, la cual finalmente llegó a salvo al otro lado.

— Aragorn ¿Qué decías sobre que no iba a pasar nada? —inquirió con una mueca Alice, sintiéndose pasmada por aquel inusual evento y preguntándose si algún espíritu de la naturaleza estaba jugando con ellas.

— Con ustedes alrededor ya no se puede estar tan seguro, al parecer.

Finalmente se reunieron todos al otro lado y fue dicho que Gimli tendría que continuar con los ojos vendados, a lo cual éste se negó. Tras una breve discusión se decidió que todos seguirían con los ojos cubiertos. Caminaron así a lo largo de todo el día, deteniéndose para descansar al caer la noche. En cuanto se sintieron libres, cada uno se dedicó a liberarse de la desagradable sensación de estar aprisionados de forma diferente. Alice se estiró lo más que pudo tras tirarse al suelo, haciendo tronar varios huesos, mientras a su lado Fran conversaba con los hobbits, Maglor meditaba en silencio, Marie se golpeaba ligeramente la cabeza con los puños ante una discusión consigo misma y Michelle decidió sacar unas galletas del bolso.

Al día siguiente continuaron con lo mismo hasta el mediodía, momento en que un grupo de elfos se les cruzó en el camino, trayendo un mensaje de los señores de Lothlorien diciendo que todos podían ir libres. Las chicas suspiraron aliviadas en cuanto se les quitó las vendas y parpadearon ante la claridad del día. En seguida se sentaron en el suelo admirando el paisaje.

Marie observó su alrededor maravillada ante toda esa belleza, pensando en que ojalá Em estuviera allí para verlo. Sacó su celular, el cual tal como ellas, parecía detenido en el tiempo, sin perder más batería de la que en un inicio portaba, y comenzó a tomar fotos, preguntándose si podría plasmar en una imagen lo hermoso de tal sitio. Michelle se acercó y se acostó a su lado.

— ¿Y…? —preguntó finalmente, tras contemplar el cielo por aproximadamente tres minutos.

— ¿Y qué?

— ¿Cómo va todo?

— Bien supongo —suspiró Marie, mientras sacaba una foto a su compañera en el suelo.

— Pues no lo parece —replicó Michelle, sentándose y apoyando la espalda en el tronco del árbol tras ellas—. Oye, sé que te preocupa Emi, a mí también me interesa saber su destino y quizá nos lo digan cuando lleguemos. Recuerda que… ella… ahm…. La dama de acá sabe muchas cosas. Sólo se algo más paciente e intenta relajarte un poco.

Marie solo asintió, tras lo cual se sumió en el silencio.

A pocos metros de allí, Alice se acercó dando pequeños saltos y se sentó junto a Maglor, se estiró todo lo que pudo llegando a arquear la espalda y finalmente, dio una profunda bocanada de aire para luego soltarlo como un suspiro.

— Esto me trae recuerdos del pasado literal.

— Lothlorien está, en cierta forma, atrapada en la edad en que Tierra Media era joven. Y ya que lo conociste es obvio que reconozcas su esencia. A mí también me trae recuerdos — explicó Maglor con una media sonrisa y ladeando la cabeza hacia ella.

— Si, incluso parece haberte rejuvenecido un poco más… si es posible.

— Hey ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

— Nada… además de que eres viejo —respondió, tras lo cual Maglor rio, sin negar aquel hecho. Entonces una duda asomó en la cabeza de Alice—. ¿Cuál es tu edad?

— Depende.

— ¿De qué? —preguntó la chica curiosa, acercándose más a él con ojos grandes e interrogantes.

— Un año en Amán, durante la edad de los árboles en la cual viví mi juventud, solía ser más largo que ahora. Si lo comparas desde la perspectiva de la Tierra Media en la actualidad, tendrían que juntarse varios años para hacer sólo un año valiano, y a eso hay que sumarle las edades del sol.

— Ya veo —dijo lentamente la chica entrecerrando los ojos, entonces frunció el ceño y se puso un dedo sobre los labios, manteniendo aquella expresión en su rostro. Maglor ya sabía que esa era la posición típica de ella para pensar—. Entonces eres muy viejo y algo viejo… Que complicado. Legolas para ti no debe ser más que un jovenzuelo desde esa perspectiva.

— Si, se podría decir que si —asintió el elfo, riendo de nuevo.

Alice suspiró.

— No sé cómo voy a contar todo esto cuando regrese, seguro nadie me creerá.

Un tenso silencio cayó de pronto, el rostro de Maglor se ensombreció notoriamente y Alice se sintió triste sin saber por qué. Michelle descansaba cerca, con un oído puesto en su conversación y al ver esto, decidió cambiar el tema en que estaban atorados.

— Entonces… ¿Me contaron que lograron ver películas?

— ¡Oh sí! —Exclamó Alice algo más animada, sentándose derecha—. Fue la única vez que logramos sacar algo tecnológico como una Tablet y aprovechamos de cargar un par de películas… aunque a diferencia de nuestros celulares a éste si se le acabó la batería, eso aún no lo entiendo. Eh, de todos modos, les mostramos un par y a Maglor le encantaba hablar de los soundtracks, aunque debíamos tener cuidado sobre el material que elegíamos, ya sabes, por ciertas escenas ¡Ah! ¡Lo hubieras visto cuando vimos películas como "Donde viven los monstruos" o "Lilo & Stitch"!

— Alice no—

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Michelle intrigada.

— ¡Se puso a llorar como una magdalena! Cómo se reía Maedhros, ¿te acuerdas Marie?

Las chicas rieron mientras Maglor se cruzaba de brazos, avergonzado. Alice rodó sus ojos y se abrazó a él.

— Oh vamos, no te enojes.

Maglor permaneció unos segundos más con la boca fruncida, antes de sonreír y empujarla ligeramente. Pronto comenzaron a reír, contagiando de paso a los hobbits; no había ningún motivo en especial pero tampoco lo necesitaban.

Las risas parecieron cobrar vida, elevándose en el aire y alejándose con el viento, mientras el sol de los tiempos antiguos eliminaba cualquier retazo que quedara de las preocupaciones, tensiones y tristezas traídas desde las minas. Por desgracia, una pequeña mancha se deslizó a través de esa felicidad y absorbiendo la luz a su alrededor, se deslizó sin ser visto ni percibido por nadie, esperando pacientemente a que alguien se acercara, para manchar aquel puro santuario.

* * *

 **Notas:**

*Aquí, Alice hace referencia al dicho "seguir la corriente", el cual suele aplicarse cuando se va a un ámbito nuevo y desconocido, significando así que se debe hacer lo que el resto hace, seguir la "corriente" de la gente. En este caso, Alice intenta jugar con el sentido literal y alegórico de la frase, de seguir lo "corriente" de la gente y la "corriente" del río.


	17. 16 Canto a Capela

**Capítulo 16**

 **Canto a Capela**

Al caer la noche finalmente llegaron a Caras Galadon, pero para presentarse ante los señores de Lórien, aún debían caminar por varios senderos y subir una larga escalera hacia lo alto del más grande árbol que habían visto hasta entonces. Alice sólo dedicó unos segundos para mirar asombrada su entorno, antes de regresarla al elfo Noldo que caminaba a su lado, observando la transformación de su actitud desde que entraran allí. El rostro de Maglor era ahora serio y solemne, su apostura recta y firme, caminando con la gracia y dignidad de alguien de noble cuna, con los brazos cruzados en su espalda. En sus ojos, el brillo de los antiguos árboles se había ensombrecido ligeramente, opacados por una neblina de tristeza y ligera inquietud que le daban mayor peso a su mirada, revelando la verdadera antigüedad de su fëa. Cualquier rastro de la energía y viveza que solían rodearle al interactuar con las chicas, contagiado por ellas mismas, se había desvanecido por completo. Por alguna extraña razón, ver aquel lado del elfo ahora, le hacía sentir una profunda desazón que en la Primera Edad nunca había sentido y finalmente, se obligó a dirigir su mirada a cualquier parte menos al Eldar trovador, príncipe y guerrero que caminaba a su lado.

Cómo ya era común por ser ellas un grupo anexo, subieron detrás de la comunidad. El lugar al cual llegaron era de gran belleza, pero fue la presencia de los señores lo que abrumó por completo a las chicas, haciéndolas terriblemente conscientes de ellas mismas y lo comunes que eran en comparación.

— Bienvenidas Alice, Fran, Marie y Michelle, chicas de otra Arda. Es un honor tenerlas entre nosotros.

Las chicas hicieron una torpe y tímida reverencia, antes de caminar nerviosamente junto al resto. Tras unirse Maglor comenzó la reunión, en la cual se habló del destino de Gandalf y de la comunidad, a estos últimos mientras hablaba, Galadriel los miró intensamente, poniendo nerviosos a la mayoría, luego dirigió la vista al pequeño grupo de las chicas.

— Su misión no es menos importante jóvenes de otra Arda, y también nos compete bastante. Aquellas creaturas no parecen regirse por las leyes de este mundo y últimamente se han empeñado en entrar a nuestro territorio. Los límites de éste lugar nunca antes habían sido tan peligrosos, contar con una cura sería llevar la delantera por sobre nuestros enemigos y presiento que son ustedes quienes podrán descubrirlo — comentó Galadriel, mirando fijamente a cada una.

Las cuatro chicas se removieron nerviosas.

" _Pero cómo se supone que encontremos una cura para algo que ni siquiera nuestro mundo logró… ha logrado vencer"_ pensó Michelle frustrada, mientras una gota de sudor le bajaba por la frente ante el nerviosismo que le provocaba la presencia de ambos señores, _"ninguna de nosotras es especialista en epidemias en caso de ser una enfermedad, ni una maga o algo así de ser algo más allá de la ciencia, ¿cómo se supone que lo haremos?"_. De pronto sintió una energía distinta rodeándola y escuchó la voz de Galadriel en su mente, lo cual la sobresaltó _"A veces la respuesta es más simple de lo que el problema aparenta ser, confíen en su intuición y propio saber. Y recuerda que su fuerza se halla en la unidad, una sola no encontrará la solución, pero si se juntan nada es imposible. Aunque se separen los caminos, nunca estarán realmente alejados"_.

Fran se mantenía quieta, casi intentando no respirar y prácticamente admirando el suelo, entonces la voz de la dama resonó en sus oídos, haciéndola estremecer. _"No tengas miedo. Sé que sientes que eres la más débil e inútil de todos, piensas que eres una carga y que tu fuerza nunca se equiparará a la de tus amigas. Pero eso no es cierto. Quizá tus habilidades no sean hacia la lucha, pero encontrarás tu lugar, confía en ti misma."_

Marie, quien mantenía una postura tranquila y casi aislada del mundo, también escuchó un mensaje en su interior. _"No malgastes tus energías en preocuparte, pues cuando llegue el momento de ocuparte te fallarán las fuerzas. También debes aprender a dejar ir, regresa a ser tu propia persona, cierra el ciclo y ocúpate de otras cosas, elige tu vida."_ Marie asintió ligeramente, nada sorprendida ante la intrusión en su mente por parte de la dama y se quedó meditando al respecto.

Alice observó discretamente a sus amigas, quienes de pronto parecían adoptar miradas extrañas. Maglor a su lado seguía serio y con la vista al frente, pero de pronto agachó la cabeza con nerviosismo. ¿Serían mensajes de Galadriel? era lo más seguro. ¿Qué les habría dicho…? ¿Qué le habría dicho para ponerle así? la chica miró al frente y vio a la Dama blanca mirándola directamente y con una pequeña sonrisa aflorando en sus labios, lo cual la puso nerviosa.

" _Te sigues engañando a ti misma, fingiendo no saber lo que sientes y actuando según la imagen que todos tiene de ti. Aunque te das cuenta, estás tan acostumbrada a protegerte del mundo y sus emociones con tu lógica, que casi no te percatas de cuando lo haces, pero es momento de dejarlo o dañarás a quienes menos quieres dañar. Es tiempo de que te busques a ti misma y comiences a hacer decisiones difíciles; no estás sola en esto. Todas juntas pueden revelar el enigma y superar sus obstáculos… y lo que descansa más allá."_

Alice se mordió la mejilla interna con fuerza. No le agradaba nada esto, la hacía sentir tan… desprotegida, como si pudieran ver su alma al desnudo.

Tras ser despedidos volvieron a bajar. A las chicas les habían preparado un lugar al otro lado de la fuente para dormir y tras preguntar, lograron tomar un baño y por fin cambiarse a unas prendas limpias. Luego, mientras se secaban y peinaban el cabello, se reunieron en un círculo para conversar.

— ¿A alguien más le habló Galadriel por la mente? —preguntó Michelle, sin ocultar su irritación por la intrusión hecha a la intimidad de su santuario mental.

— A mí — respondió el resto, para luego mirarse entre ellas.

— Me dijo que la respuesta a lo que buscamos podría ser más fácil de lo que pensamos, y que siempre estaremos juntas aunque nos separemos —contó Michelle, suspirando y mesándose los rizados cabellos —. Puedo comprender el principio, pues es obvio que se refiere a lo de la cura, pero lo segundo, por más que lo pienso no tiene sentido.

— Lo mío fue… más personal —murmuró Fran incómoda —. Preferiría no decirlo.

— Yo igual —asintió Alice quedamente— ¿Y qué te dijo a ti, Marie?

— Que no me preocupara tanto o luego no podré ocuparme... —respondió, ocultando la última parte del mensaje que todavía se encontraba meditando.

— ¿Ves? Justo lo que te decía —resopló Michelle, cruzándose de brazos y bostezando.

— Sobre lo otro, yo opino que mañana nos levantemos muy temprano para comenzar en seguida a ver el tema de la "cura" —opinó Alice con sensatez —. Si en verdad tenemos la respuesta ¿por qué no buscarla ya? Aunque primero hay que conversarlo con la almohada y descansar el cerebro, pues con el cansancio que tenemos dudo que lleguemos a algo coherente, así que cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, manténgalo en mente hasta ese momento.

— Sí, tienes un buen punto, dudo que podamos pensar con lo fatigada que estamos —apoyó Michelle mientras se acomodaba en su sitio —. Aunque sigo dudando de que haya algo que podamos hacer, pero ya estamos aquí así que...

Apenas se taparon con las mantas, sintieron como el cansancio se posaba sobre ellas y sin esfuerzo alguno, cayeron profundamente dormidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol aún no asomaba su rostro por entre las montañas, pero ya comenzaba a clarear. Por el bosque, un pequeño grupo de elfos caminaba con rapidez, observando a su alrededor con cautela para asegurarse de que todo iba correctamente. De pronto, uno de ellos atisbó algo extraño que llamó inmediatamente su atención: tenía el aspecto de un agujero, pero estaba a bastante altura del suelo y parecía, en cierta forma, estar absorbiendo la poca luz y colores a su alrededor. Con curiosidad, pero sin dejar de estar alerta, el grupo se acercó y entonces, cuando estaban a menos de medio metro y sin previo aviso, un gran brazo negro con largas garras, emergió del agujero e hirió a los elfos que estaban más próximos. Fue tan repentino el ataque, que para cuando el brazo volvió a ocultarse en la oscuridad, éstos aún no alcanzaban a reaccionar.

Los elfos de atrás entonces se lanzaron a atender a los heridos, mientras el agujero frente a ellos se desvanecía; todo esto ocurrió en apenas un minuto y prácticamente en silencio.

Amanecía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertaron cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a asomar su cara y tal como habían convenido, se vistieron con rapidez, para luego sentarse en un círculo y conversar mejor el asunto. A esas alturas del viaje ya estaban acostumbradas a despertar temprano, aunque también estaba el hecho de que ni siquiera el ambiente pacífico del bosque pudo espantar las pesadillas, por lo que, a pesar de los bostezos ocasionales y las quejas somnolientas de algunas, nadie se atrevió a intentar dormirse de nuevo.

— Entonces… ¿Cómo iniciamos? —inquirió Michelle, ahogando un bostezo.

— Pues con la epidemia ¿no? —Opinó Alice, sacando su libro de notas y refregándose los ojos, en un intento de quitar la modorra que la hacía ver borroso.

Desde que había salido de Rivendell, había repasado su pequeña libreta durante cada pausa de su viaje, intentando ver algo nuevo en lo que anotara días antes de abandonar su mundo y sus nuevas añadiduras, pero sin resultado alguno. En verdad esperaba que esta ocasión fuera diferente, por el bien de la moral de todas ellas.

— En verdad eres muy ordenada con esto ¿eh? — comentó la morena alta, antes de añadir con rapidez —. No es que me queje, es bueno ver que se tomen las cosas en serio…

Alice elevó ligeramente la mirada de su libreta y frunció el ceño, pero rápidamente se encogió de hombros y volvió a bajar la vista.

— Gestionar la información, como con los documentos, facilita la recuperación de la misma y, por ende, ayuda a que los procesos de búsqueda sean más rápidos —respondió simplemente, mientras navegaba a través de las páginas y añadió —, de este modo, hay menos probabilidades de que se nos quede algo en el tintero o repitamos lo mencionado. Así sólo tendremos que procesar la información y enfocarnos en lanzar ideas o añadir algo nuevo.

— Siempre tan técnica y lógica, aunque ahora no me puedo quejar, pues es de mucha ayuda ese lado tuyo y tus estudios — Michelle suspiró, entonces palmeó las manos y se puso seria—. Bien vayamos al grano. ¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora?

— Veamos, agregando lo que hemos aprendido: aparece siempre antes de los conflictos, según lo visto en la historia de nuestro mundo y éste, y cada vez que desaparece vuelve a emerger con más fuerza — comenzó, leyendo a través de las hojas, a pesar de que ya se las sabía de memoria a esas alturas —. Se contagia a través de heridas, las cuales suelen ser hechas por mordidas o por las propias criaturas negras, quienes al carecer de boca, atacan con sus garras. Mientras en un humano la infección demora a lo menos un día o más, en elfos es cosa de horas. Su fin, al parecer, es consumir el mundo al cual llegan como una plaga, los cuerpos infectados presentan manchas en la piel y una conducta enloquecida el cual, como un zombie, existe sólo para expandir la enfermedad aunque el portador esté al borde de la muerte. El último punto es que tienden a no atacar a los niños, con algunas excepciones. Eso es todo lo que podemos saber con seguridad hasta ahora, aunque algunos puntos _podrían_ ser algo subjetivos, siendo que los adquirí por experiencias pasadas. ¿Alguna idea?

— Hm… quizá no sea nada — comenzó Marie, con tono dudoso —, pero las habilidades de nuestras mochilas y lo de nosotras no tiene nada que ver con el tema ¿verdad?

— Como creo haber mencionado antes — replicó Alice lentamente —, ese tema está relacionado con nosotras más que con la enfermedad, pues funciona en nuestro favor, pero solo para nuestra supervivencia, por ejemplo, algo que he notado es que cuando estamos a salvo, apenas podemos sacar un objeto al día a diferencia de cuando estamos en peligro, por otro lado, objetos tecnológicos que no tienen uso para nuestra supervivencia, como notebooks o iPod, es muy difícil de sacarlos. Es indudable que no estaríamos aquí si no fuera por las mochilas y no quiero imaginar que haríamos sin esto, pero por qué sucede… no lo sé… de todos modos eso no viene al tema que estamos tratando. ¿Alguien ha pensado en algo según lo que dije antes?

— Bueno, si vemos todo lo que tienes anotado parecen ser invencibles ¿no? —murmuró Fran, apoyando el mentón en las rodillas mientras abrazaba sus piernas con fuerza.

— Mientras más fuerte más específico es su punto débil ¿no crees? —Apuntó Michelle mientras se cruzaba de brazos con pose pensativa—, nada que exista puede ser indestructible ¿pero cómo…? Espera un minuto, ella dijo que confiáramos en nuestra intuición, y en el sueño de Fran ¿no decía que tomáramos en cuenta los sueños? ¡Vamos a ese punto entonces! Es mejor intentar de todo que quedarse caminando en círculos, ¡en una de esas llegamos a algo!

— No es algo que yo usualmente tomaría en cuenta, por lo general los sueños son solo eso, pero viendo el mundo en que estamos y sus antecedentes, creo que Michelle tiene razón. Supongo que no perdemos nada con intentarlo — la apoyó Alice aun ligeramente indecisa.

Las chicas se cruzaron de brazos, cada una pensando en sus sueños del último tiempo.

— Alice y yo tenemos sueños sobre la enfermedad de vez en cuando, pero por alguna razón trata sobre gente intentando sobrevivir al suceso, buscando llegar a zonas especiales antes de que… una oscuridad caiga y eso —contó Marie rascándose la cabeza.

— Oscuridad ¿eh? Yo tuve un sueño sobre eso la primera noche que llegué — comentó Michelle de pronto, recordando con tristeza—, pero trataba de mí intentando llegar al departamento para buscar a mi madre, aunque al llegar ella no estaba y la oscuridad caía, recuerdo que me sentí tan… no sé, desanimada, desesperanzada.

— Yo también tuve un sueño cuando llegué —recordó Fran, frunciendo el ceño con gesto ligeramente turbado—. Veía una batalla en este mundo, entonces una especie de… "nada" invadía y devoraba toda la realidad, como en esa película antigua de un niño y un libro, entonces sentí como caía la desesperanza.

— Espera… espera un momento — murmuró Alice unos segundos después, rompiendo el silencio en que se había sumido el grupo, tapándose la boca y cerrando los ojos concentrada—. ¿Qué sucede con la gente cuando hay una guerra… o momentos antes de una? ¿Qué sucede con las personas que mueren en ellas?

— Pues se sienten nerviosas ¿no? En cualquier momento podrían morir ellos o algún familiar que fue a pelear — respondió Michelle, confundida por la pregunta —. Y quienes mueren… nunca es bonito morir en una guerra. ¿Crees que haya una relación?

— Bueno… ¿recuerdas cuando una vez hablamos de las energías durante los recreos del colegio? Cómo los pensamientos o actos negativos o positivos, afectan tú alrededor e incluso tu propia salud. Cada vez que hay una guerra grande aparecen y la siguiente vez son más fuerte que antes ¿y si absorben esa energía?... no, ¿y si no sólo la absorben, si no que la ocupan en sus víctimas? Entonces esto sería más bien como una especie de virus energético.

Las otras tres chicas se miraron y asintieron.

— Tiene sentido supongo, pero ¿por qué afecta más rápido a un elfo? ¿No me dijiste una vez que ellos son más fuertes que nosotros y no enferman? —preguntó Fran, despegando el mentón de sus rodillas para cruzar las piernas y encorvarse hacia delante, intrigada.

— Mira este lugar, ellos suelen ser muy apegados al pasado. No enferman cierto, pero éste no sería un virus que afecte al cuerpo sino más bien al alma. Mi hipótesis es que la ataca con desesperación, quizá incluso usando sus propios recuerdos contra ellos y su naturaleza tan… apegada a los sentimientos del pasado, es su propia perdición. Mientras el humano, con su vida más corta, tiende más a moverse hacia el futuro, pues si se detiene mucho tiempo mirando hacia atrás perderá segundos valiosos, a diferencia de los elfos quienes tienen todo el tiempo del mundo, literalmente.

— Entonces el humano no se deja vencer fácilmente por la aflicción y da una pelea más dura — agregó Michelle sonriendo al comprender a donde iba con su idea—. Y la razón por la cual evitarían a la mayoría de los niños sería porque ellos, al no haber vivido tanto, no tienen razones mayores para sufrir, además su inocencia es la que los protege.

— Y los pocos que son atacados serían quienes, por motivos de la vida, han conocido prematuramente el dolor —concluyó Marie asombrada.

—Eso tiene una gran lógica a su modo, pero aún no encontramos una… espera… había algo más en mi sueño.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Marie, observando a Fran con curiosidad.

— Es extraño, empiezo a recordarlo como si hubiera sido hace sólo un par de horas, incluso puedo rememorar como era la voz, tan profunda pero a la vez suave y dulce, masculino y femenino a la vez, parecía estar susurrándome al oído, pero al mismo tiempo sonaba lejana. Sus palabras exactas fueron: la antítesis, devora todas las realidades y si solo alguien cantara una canción para iluminarnos.

— ¿Canción? —dijeron Alice y Marie al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndose una mirada seria entre ellas, entonces ambas chicas se cruzaron de brazos, pensativas.

— Todo esto… entonces estábamos en lo cierto, han estado manipulando nuestros caminos, además eso podría explicar el misterio de las mochilas — concluyó Alice con seriedad, sintiéndose perturbada.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Michelle confundida.

— Si todo fuera coincidencia —comenzó Marie, intentando hablar con la mayor claridad y no arrastrar las palabras como tendía a hacerlo —, ¿Por qué nos quitaron algo que podría incomodarnos en el viaje? ¿Por qué nos entregaron objetos que podrían resultarnos útiles como nuestras mochilas? ¿Por qué terminamos en tiempos distintos para finalmente reunirnos? Si no fuese apropósito, nos habríamos quedado en el tiempo en que caímos en lugar de avanzar hasta juntarnos.

— Si, podría ser pero, ¿qué corroboró lo que pensaban? —cuestionó Fran, estremeciéndose ante las implicaciones.

— Tu sueño, específicamente lo de la canción, mientras más lo pienso más comienza a tener sentido —explicó Alice mientras movía las manos frenética—. ¿Recuerdan lo que les contamos sobre nuestra llegada? ¿No? Bueno, las dos veces que Marie cayó ¿cerca de quién lo hizo?

Las otras dos chicas se miraron un momento y respondieron: — ¿Maglor?

— Durante mucho tiempo no supe decir qué había hecho para avanzar, pero ahora lo entiendo — continuó Marie de pronto, sorprendida—. La primera vez cambié la historia casi favorablemente para Maglor y la segunda, sólo cuando afectamos de manera significativa la vida de ellos dos volvimos a avanzar… quien quiera que fuese el que hizo todo esto, quería que Maglor llegara a este tiempo.

— La música élfica puede afectar los sentimientos de sus oyentes, hacerlos ver lo que ellos quieren que vean, hechizarlos, todo gracias a la magia —explicó Alice con expresión grave, intentando enlentecer el ritmo de sus palabras para hacerse entender—. ¿Recuerdan la sala del fuego? A las canciones más poderosas y llenas de magia, se les llama "Canción de Poder" y pueden incluso manipular la realidad. Y de todos los trovadores, existen dos vivos que sobresalen: Daeron y Maglor. Se dice que el primero era superior al segundo, pero sólo a éste último podíamos "afectar"

— ¿Por qué? Si como dices Da… ése otro elfo, era mejor que Maglor ¿no habría sido lógico elegirle para… lo que sea que eso quiera? —objetó Michelle, claramente molesta al sentirse usada por alguna tonta entidad desconsiderada.

— Si, pero por su historia era imposible. Es más difícil curar un corazón roto, más aún el de un elfo, quienes hasta pueden morir de amor, que guiar a alguien que se siente perdido —replicó Alice sombríamente, bajando la mirada para ver sus manos retraídas en puños—. Porque eso es lo que querían que hiciéramos, hacer que superara su dolor, su vergüenza, todo, y luego enviarlo de vuelta aquí. Nos han estado utilizando, o guiando, desde el principio.

— Pero ¿para que lo necesitaban a él específicamente? —preguntó Michelle aún más frustrada, prácticamente gritando las palabras y extendiendo sus manos hacia el cielo.

Alice suspiro, rascándose el cuello distraídamente.

— Es normal que no lo entiendan pues no han leído la historia, pero con lo que hemos dicho es suficiente para sacar sus propias conclusiones —se detuvo un momento para respirar profundamente y continuó—. Un elfo tiene la habilidad de transmitir sus emociones a través de la música y la magia y actualmente, Maglor sería el mejor en eso. La enfermedad se basaría en la desesperación, en (suponemos) utilizar los dolores del pasado y miedos para restregártelos en la cara, hasta que te derrumbes y tu alma (lo más probable) quede a merced de ellos. A Maglor yo le enseñé un nuevo camino, el de superar el pasado, aceptar las consecuencias de sus acciones y esforzarse en seguir adelante, lo cual parece ser el motivo por el cual caímos allí en primer lugar, pues tras eso partimos al futuro. Desesperación y resignación contra perseverancia y esfuerzo de superación. Si él crea una _Canción de Poder_ sobre eso…

— Podría derrotar a la enfermedad —terminó Fran con un hilo de voz.

— "A veces la respuesta es más simple de lo que el problema aparenta ser"… ¿se refería a esto? — comentó Michelle, aún sorprendida—. Pero, ¿cómo saber que estamos en lo correcto? Es difícil aceptar que la solución de la cura sea un canto, podemos estar en otra dimensión imposible donde hay magia, elfos, orcos, _lo que sea_ y puedo aceptar, incluso, que en algún lugar exista el elefante del choco krispis bailando con el resto de animales de los cereales, pero ¿una canción? ¿Para un virus? Por favor, no pidas tanto de mí. ¡Creo que mi cabeza va a explotar!

— No te fuerces Michi —dijo Marie mientras frotaba su espalda.

— ¡Es que es muy raro! Ya sé que los elfos son mágicos y todo pero — se detuvo, tomando una respiración profunda para calmarse—. Aun así es sólo una teoría, una hipótesis, y es bastante improbable que un grupo como nosotras logre lo que otros no... ¿verdad?

Alice también suspiró y apoyó el mentón en su mano con cansancio.

— También quiero creer en eso, pero desgraciadamente está esa cosa llamada... " _destino_ " —añadió mientras pronunciaba la última palabra con desprecio y desagrado.

— Nunca he creído en esa mierda, todo lo que sucede es debido a nuestras acciones o las del resto, lo demás son excusas baratas.

— Créeme que yo también pensaba lo mismo, tampoco creía que fuera posible caer en otra dimensión o que éste mundo existiera y míranos ahora — murmuró Alice con voz desganada, haciendo una mueca—. Además éste mundo se mueve con eso, literalmente creen que una canción contiene todo lo que va a suceder. El destino aquí es tan real como Eru y provoca que seres pequeños logren algo tan improbable como ganar a un ser poderoso, así que fácilmente puede provocar que un grupo como nosotras llegue a la respuesta correcta para una hipotética cura, por imposible que sea en circunstancias normales.

— Literalmente no tendríamos control sobre nada — apuntó Marie con resquemor, provocando que Alice escondiera el rostro entre sus piernas y gruñera en señal de frustración —. Si, tampoco me gusta eso.

Fran sonrió nerviosa y en un intento de animar al resto opinó:

— Pero nada de eso es seguro, son sólo ideas ¡Aún tenemos el control de nuestras vidas! Y sobre aquella teoría de la cura... bueno, necesitaríamos un conejillo de indias para probarla, así que—

Repentinamente se escucharon varias voces élficas bastante exaltadas cerca de ellas. Con rapidez se levantaron y caminaron en esa dirección, hasta que se toparon con Aragorn, quién venía de regreso con rostro preocupado.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Michelle alarmada.

Aragorn se cruzó de brazos y tras soltar un suspiro pesaroso, dijo: — No conozco muy bien los detalles, pero al parecer un pequeño grupo de elfos fue atacado por esas criaturas; los encerraron en un cuarto hace un momento.

— ¿¡Qué!? —exclamaron todas, sobresaltadas.

— Sí, me es difícil creer que en verdad no les afecte el poder de este lugar—

— ¿Dónde está Maglor? —preguntó Alice con un tono apremiante.

— Se encuentra con los demás elfos viendo cómo proceder. A ninguno le gusta la idea de— ¡Esperen! ¡No pueden ir allá! —les gritó, al verlas avanzar.

— Pero debemos ir —explicó Marie agitada, pensando rápidamente en las palabras adecuadas a decir para evitar que las detuviesen—. Puede que conozcamos una forma de detener la enfermedad ¡y debemos probarlo!... ¿No fuimos escogidas precisamente para eso? ¿Y no es acaso un momento lo suficientemente apremiante para al menos hacer el intento?

Aragorn pestañeó varias veces antes de asentir; nunca había visto a aquel grupo actuar tan seriamente. Caminaron rápido mientras le explicaban todo lo que sabían.

— Oye Alice, tú no crees que esto sea coincidencia ¿verdad? —susurró Michelle perturbada al oído de su amiga.

— No, aunque tampoco me agrada la idea de que aquello que nos trajo haya permitido la entrada a esos seres, sólo para que tengamos sujetos de prueba. Resulta escalofriante.

Cuando llegaron ya se había reunido una pequeña multitud, incluso estaban los señores del lugar, con rostros preocupados hablando con un nervioso Maglor. En la distancia se veían acercar algunos guardias armados; todos se mostraban notoriamente compungidos por la situación.

— ¡Ustedes! —Exclamó Maglor al notar la presencia del grupo y viendo a Aragorn, agregó con seriedad y un tono sombrío—. Ellas no deberían estar aquí.

— Primero escúchanos — replicó Michelle bastante seria, tomando las riendas de la conversación. Entonces, con ayuda de Alice, repitió de forma abreviada todo lo que habían conversado. Sin darse cuenta, sus palabras fueron trasladadas al Sindarin y todos los elfos del lugar se habían acercado para escuchar.

— Si, podríamos intentarlo —asintió Galadriel, mientras dirigía una mirada indescifrable a la puerta tras la cual se hallaban los infectados.

— Será muy peligroso —repuso Cebeborn con tono grave.

— La otra alternativa tampoco es agradable y en mi opinión, merece el riesgo intentar lo que éstas niñas dicen. Si están en lo correcto, podrían salvarse vidas.

— Yo también deseo hacerlo — apoyó Maglor con resolución —. Si esta es la razón por la que estoy aquí… lo haré.

La mayoría de los elfos se alejaron para observar desde una distancia segura, mientras Maglor se ubicaba a unos metros de la puerta. Desde el interior comenzaban a escucharse sonidos extraños y los guardias, quienes estaban a los lados preparados para atacar en caso de que no funcionara, se hallaban tensos. Alice no podía evitar temblar mientras observaba la espalda de Maglor, pero no solo por el peligro. Por su mente no dejaban de circular oscuros pensamientos, ¿qué tal si se habían equivocado y estaban poniendo en peligro a todos? ¿Qué sucedería con ellas si fallaban? Tragó duro y dio unos pasos más hacia delante, buscando tener una mejor visión de la escena. Cuando los golpes comenzaron a ser contra la puerta, Maglor, quien había estado concentrado con los ojos cerrados, los abrió y empezó a cantar.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, mientras su voz se expandía y tocaba el interior de todos los presentes y la magia que ésta expelía, pareció hacer vibrar hasta los huesos de quienes escuchaban. Cantando un ritmo de pocas palabras y varias vocales largas, pero la canción se comprendía mayormente por los sentimientos que evocaba. Alice, hipnotizada por la música, avanzó hasta ubicarse al lado del elfo. Lo que la hacía sentir era indescriptible y no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras toda preocupación y temor se desvanecían, llenándola de paz y fuerzas para vivir. Otras voces comenzaron poco a poco a sumarse, avivada la antigua llama de la determinación en los cansados corazones élficos; en ese momento parecía que podrían lograr lo que se propusieran.

Por fin la puerta cedió con un fuerte golpe y las astillas volaron por el aire. Alice, consciente por un momento del peligro delante, agarró la mano de Maglor y se pegó a su cuerpo, lo que pareció dar fuerza a la voz de éste. Cuando los enloquecidos salieron la chica se cubrió el rostro, nada pasó y bajó el brazo. El primer elfo se había detenido a medio metro y pareció parpadear confundido, mientras sus ojos recuperaban su expresión normal, un poco más atrás, algunos que ya comenzaban a presentar manchas estaban agachados en el suelo, agarrándose el cuerpo con dolor mientras las marcas desaparecían, entonces se levantaron también —algo más exhaustos— y miraron perplejos su alrededor. Esto motivo a que el resto de elfos se uniera al canto lleno de gozo, cuando terminaron y las chicas salieron del trance, vieron que todos sin excepción estaban llorando.

Felices por su éxito y apenas creyéndoselo, comenzaron a abrazares dando gritos de júbilo, abrazando a los elfos que se acercaban agradecidos. Alice chilló de emoción y estrechó con fuerza a Maglor, quien la correspondió igual de alegre, antes de alejarse con algo de vergüenza para aceptar las muestras de agradecimiento del resto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Michelle arregló la blusa y túnica de Fran mientras dejaba que un elfo le peinara el cabello; aquella noche iban a hacer una pequeña celebración en honor a su éxito y habían dispuesto todo para que se vieran bien. A diferencia del resto de sus amigas, Michelle llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco que resaltaba su tez morena y en ese momento estaban adornando sus rizos negros con perlas, lo cual era un lujo que ella nunca soñó tener. El resto vestía unas hermosas túnicas largas de color gris azulado que les habían dado y diferentes adornos: para Fran de esmeraldas, Marie de rubís y Alice de Zafiros.

— Aun no lo entiendo — murmuró Alice, continuando una conversación anterior—. Sé que fuimos nosotras quienes encontramos la cura, pero Maglor hizo todo y… tampoco es para tanto ¿no?

— La fiesta también es para él —resopló Michelle, poniendo los ojos en blanco por quinta vez en media hora—. Y ellos pueden hacer lo que se les dé la regalada gana. Y si no te gusta, pues no vayas.

Alice movió una mano para expresar _"si, si, ya entendí"_ antes de quedarse tranquila. Fran río mientras aferraba una almohada entre sus brazos, manoseándola con ansiedad. Había sido la primera en terminar de arreglarse y aunque le habían dicho que podía adelantarse, había decidido esperar al resto.

— Muy bien. Estamos listas —dijo Michelle acercándose.

— Wow —suspiró Alice, admirando la apariencia de la morena —. Pareces una de esas gitanas sexys de las películas, sólo te faltan los paños y ropas de colores, Michi.

— Ustedes también se ven bien, pero cambiando de tema, ¿llevan puestos los broches de nuestra mini comunidad? ¿Si? Pues vamos allá.

El grupo agradeció a los elfos que las habían arreglado y caminaron juntas hasta la zona en que se realizaría la pequeña fiesta. Era un gran claro en el cual habían colgado flores y ya habían dispuesto mesas con alimentos de varios tipos. Allí también estaba reunida la "comunidad grande", como a las chicas les gustaba llamarles en sus conversaciones privadas. En cuanto se juntaron, comenzaron a recibir varias felicitaciones y ánimos de cada uno de los miembros.

— Supongo que con esto realmente tendremos la delantera —opinó Boromir con evidente alegría—. Sin embargo, aunque conozcamos la forma de curar a los infectados. ¿Cómo hacerlo para ayudar a todos y derrotar a esos monstruos?

— Un paso a la vez Boromir, por lo menos ya sabemos que la enfermedad se puede combatir —repuso Aragorn a su lado.

— Pero ¿Cómo ese malestar puede eliminarse con una canción? —preguntó Frodo con gran curiosidad e interés a las chicas.

— Es que no es una enfermedad del cuerpo, en verdad afecta el alma —explicó Michelle.

— Por eso varía dependiendo de la persona y también la padecen los elfos —agregó Alice con una gran sonrisa.

— Han hecho un gran trabajo — dijo Legolas, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza tanto para verlas a la cara, como una forma de mostrar sus respetos.

— Fue trabajo de equipo en verdad, encontramos la respuesta viendo las pistas que cada una tenía — comentó Alice, encogiéndose de hombros antes de señalar a una de sus amigas —. Aunque realmente fue la de Fran una de las más importantes.

— ¿Eh? Pero, si apenas hice…

— Si no fuera por tu "revelación" —le interrumpió Michelle, posando una mano en su hombro —, no habríamos descubierto la trama oculta ni la cura. ¡Vamos alégrate!

— Si señorita Fran, tampoco debería quitarse mérito —afirmó Pippin, colocándose a su lado.

Fran asintió mientras se frotaba el brazo y sonrió débilmente a Pippin. En aquel momento algunos elfos comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos, quedando el lugar rodeado de un suave ambiente musical. Las chicas se separaron para comer o hablar con alguno de los presentes — aprovechando sus habilidades de traducir—, o admirar una zona cercana donde varios elfos se habían reunido sólo para bailar. Cuando Michelle se acercó a la mesa para probar algunos bocadillos, se encontró con el rostro ceñudo y preocupado de Alice, quien parecía completamente absorta de la fiesta, parada junto a un árbol y aislada del resto. Conociéndola, seguramente estaba dándole vueltas a algún asunto sin importancia, estresándose en lugar de estar haciendo lo contrario.

— ¡Hey! — La llamó, acercándose rápidamente y sobresaltándola en el proceso—. ¿Por qué la cara tan larga? Deberías estar feliz disfrutando la fiesta, ahora que encontramos una posible cura.

— Estoy feliz — replicó sin cambiar su expresión antes de bajar la voz ligeramente, hablándole en español, como si temiera que alguien escuchara—, es sólo que… No puedo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de que tuviéramos todas las pistas para llegar a la respuesta. No solo eso, ¡llegamos a la verdad con demasiada facilidad! Es como si nuestro ingenio se hubiese agudizado y, y no sólo eso, ¡todas parecen haber mejorado en algo! Cómo, ¡cómo tú! Eras buena adaptándote y ahora, ahora— ¡Todo eso del destino, quizá-!

— ¡Alice, cálmate! — Le interrumpió la morena sujetándola de los hombros— Te estás hiperventilando y me estás asustando.

— Lo, lo lamento. Es qué no puedo dejar de pensar en quién está detrás de todo esto y por qué, por qué nosotras de todo el universo, cuál es el final del camino que nos parecen estar trazando —musitó Alice con rostro perturbado, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de añadir, mirándola a los ojos buscando en ella estabilidad—. Sólo dime que todavía tenemos el control de nuestras vidas, por favor.

— Todavía tenemos el control de nuestras vidas. Ahora es mejor que no sigas pensando en eso, ni en esas fuerzas detrás de nosotros… quizá es mejor dejar ciertas cosas en la incógnita, como el por qué a nuestros celulares no se les acaba la batería o lo del… _internet_ — hizo una mueca de desagrado y se estremeció ligeramente al mencionar la último, antes de recuperar la compostura—. ¡Ahora ve a divertirte y deja de pensar un rato!

Alice decidió hacerle caso, quizá en verdad era mejor no pensar en ello y disfrutar del momento. No era buena para las fiestas, pero los alimentos se veían apetitosos, así que se acercó a la mesa frente a ella para comer mientras observaba alrededor. Se encontraba masticando unas frutas bañadas en una extraña pero deliciosa sustancia agridulce, cuando aparecieron los señores acompañados de cerca por Maglor. La música se detuvo un momento mientras les otorgaban un cordial y silencioso saludo, para luego reanudar normalmente.

Alice tragó con fuerza, mientras sentía como su corazón aceleraba y le hormigueaba el estómago _. "¿Por qué estoy—? ¿Podría ser que…? No, no puede ser, imposible. ¿Cierto?"_ A su memoria llegó el recuerdo del momento en que se abrazaron tras la canción y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. _"Vamos, respira, puedes controlarlo. Demonios, ¿Por qué me tuvo que suceder esto a mí?"_. Maglor vestía unas prendas élficas del color de la plata, bordado con hilos de oro y con unos hermosos brocados, mientras su cabello suelto llevaba unas trenzas y se hallaba adornado por un único broche de plata, con una flor hecha de algún tipo de cristal que casi parecía real. Todos los elfos tenían un aire de luz alrededor, pero Maglor, al igual que los señores, parecía expeler también un aire de realeza innata que mostraban el príncipe que él había sido en tiempos pasados. Por primera vez, Alice notó el gran abismo que los separaba y que no sólo constaba de la raza.

— Te ves bien — dijo Alice a modo de saludo cuando llegó a su lado.

— Gracias, tú igual —Maglor titubeó un momento antes de preguntar—. ¿Quieres… bailar?

Alice lo miró sorprendida antes de contestarle, sin poder evitar sonar algo distante:

— Lo lamento, pero yo no bailo y menos en público.

El elfo asintió, sin poder ocultar su decepción y tristeza ante el tono de voz de la chica, permaneciendo allí unos instantes más antes de excusarse para alejarse. Ahora Alice sentía un nudo en el estómago y la garganta, e intentó distraerse con la música o viendo a los bailarines, pero desistió pasado un rato, así que intentó alejarse sin que nadie lo notara, cosa que sabía hacer bastante bien pues usualmente no le prestaban atención. Caminó de regreso al lugar en que dormían y se sentó, sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación.

— No pudiste seguir mi consejo mucho tiempo ¿eh? — bromeó Michelle suavemente, apareciendo de entre los árboles y sentándose a su lado. La chica aún no comprendía como su amiga siempre se presentaba en el momento adecuado — Hey, ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Tú lo sabías?

— Si, pero preferiría escucharlo de ti —respondió con tono suave, algo poco común en ella.

Alice suspiró mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus rulos: — Puede… Puede que Maglor me guste… un poco más… que como un amigo o un cuidador…

— Y ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Cuestionó la morena —. Podrías intentar ver cómo funcionan las cosas y decirle, en una de esas ustedes—

— No —interrumpió Alice rotundamente, dejando en paz su cabello para apretar con fuerza su otra mano —. ¿No lo entiendes aún? Somos muy distintos. Él es un elfo Noldo, un Eldar, un ser inmortal que antes fue un príncipe. Yo solo soy una simple, mortal y muy común humana. ¿Qué cosa buena saldrá de esto si no es sufrimiento? Son solo tres casos los cuales pudieron ser y todos porque Eru lo permitió, todos tenían en común que afectaban la historia positivamente y en que era una dama élfica con un hombre. La única vez conocida entre un elfo con una mujer terminó en desastre y dolor. Nosotras sólo somos visitantes que en algún momento habrán de irse, éste no es nuestro mundo y tampoco una unión sería lo suficientemente importante para que el destino de uno de los dos cambiase… y aunque lo hiciera, incluso si lográramos ganarnos ese favor, uno de nosotros tendría que sufrir las consecuencias que esto conllevaría.

Alice escondió el rostro entre sus piernas y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

— Ya veo, lo que quieres decir es que ni tú puedes acompañarlo en la eternidad, ni él a ti en la vejez — murmuró pensativa Michelle, mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de la espalda de su compañera —. ¿Y qué vas a hacer? No sabría aconsejarte, pues eres la que sabe más sobre éste mundo que yo.

— Nunca me ha gustado la idea de ena— que te guste alguien y no dudo que ahora mismo, si me lo permitieran, me encantaría quedarme a su lado; pero no pienso hacerle daño. Sé que será difícil, pero prefiero alejarme de él en ese sentido, aunque yo salga lastimada para no perjudicarlo a él, intentando no hacerle sospechar obviamente. Además es sólo una atracción, un "enamoramiento", si lo reprimo e ignoro el suficiente tiempo debería eliminarse ¿no? Así se supone que funcionan las hormonas — explicó, mientras se secaba las lágrimas y miraba con nostalgia las estrellas.

" _Lo dudo, además, creo que es más profundo de lo que creía antes"_ pensó Michelle, alzando una ceja ante el regreso a los tecnicismos de parte de su amiga, mientras decía: — Si eso crees correcto no puedo ayudarte mucho. De ser un caso normal te diría que te arriesgaras un poco… pero supongo que la palabra _"normalidad"_ fue eliminada de nuestro vocabulario hace mucho.

— Sí, creo que en eso tienes razón.

— ¿Sería muy… inapropiado de mi parte preguntar qué te gustó de él…?

La mirada triste de Alice se volvió lejana y soñadora ante su pregunta, y una ligera sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

— No podría decirlo con exactitud. Creo que fueron sus ojos, no recuerdo en qué momento me comenzó a gustar perderme en ellos, tienen el color de un cielo tormentoso, pero a la vez se puede intuir el brillante y cálido sol detrás de esas nubes grises. No lo sé, es sólo que me siento real a su lado…

" _Definitivamente no es un simple enamoramiento"_ pensó Michelle con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras daba unas suaves palmadas a la cabeza de su compañera. En ese momento Marie apareció y les indicó que se acercaran.

— Será mejor que vuelvan o notarán que algo va mal, después de todo, es una fiesta en honor a nuestro éxito y Maglor parece que ha notado tu ausencia.

— Está bien, deja lavarme la cara y vamos — murmuró Alice, acercándose a la fuente. Cuando regresó, sus ojos se hallaban un poco más iluminados ante una idea súbita, el cual le subió un poco el ánimo y le permitió desviar su atención a otros asuntos—. Oigan, ¿y si volvemos todas aquí? No sé, es que después las fiestas se vuelven aburridas, nos podemos divertir acá, bailar, cantar, hacer cosas de ese estilo que resultaría vergonzoso hacer frente a los "perfectos" elfos… Podríamos incluso traernos algunos de los licores.

Michelle asintió mientras se frotaba la barbilla pensativa: — Humm, igual es buena idea. Especialmente la parte de los licores.

Al regresar, las chicas fingieron normalidad dirigiéndose a la mesa llena de alimentos, por suerte los hobbits estaban algo distraídos y no habían devorado todo en su ausencia, así que comieron y bebieron tranquilas. Fran y Pippin estaban en una divertida batalla de tenedores, intentando conseguir el último pedazo de tarta y sus risas resonaban por todo el lugar, Merry por cierto hacía de árbitro junto a Marie, quien se dedicaba más a admirar la música e imaginar acordes. La noche continuó avanzando entre música y risas. Durante las primeras horas de la madrugada la fiesta comenzó a decaer, varios elfos se marcharon, seguramente para continuar con sus labores de proteger y cuidar el lugar, pues tras los eventos del día se había decidido redoblar la seguridad de las fronteras, aunque ahora todos lucían más relajados al saber de la cura. Gimli medio roncaba en un rincón, todavía sujetando su vaso, mientras Legolas se había ido junto a otros elfos y los hobbits se retiraron para ir a dormir.

Ya que aún no se sentían cansadas, las chicas decidieron aceptar la idea de Alice y tras coger algunas botellas de vino y comida, regresaron a su lugar de descanso, donde se dedicaron a hablar y beber por un rato. Cuando Maglor fue a verificar cómo estaban sus protegidas y a qué se debía todo el ruido que podía escuchar desde la fuente, las halló cantando al ritmo de una canción que habían colocado en un celular y algo embriagadas a juzgar por sus rostros. Antes de que pudiera marcharse o impedir que siguieran tomando y enviarlas a la cama, Michelle había rodeado firmemente su cintura, obligándole a sentarse con ellas y disfrutar de su fiesta privada.

Las chicas, alegres gracias al alcohol, hablaron y se desenvolvieron con soltura. Michelle incluso bailó de forma naturalmente sensual. Tras esto, la morena animó a Marie para que tocara algún tema en violín, al tiempo que se reía de la tonalidad bermellón que había adquirido el normalmente pálido rostro del Noldo. Marie, bastante más animada de lo normal, no tardó en sacar su violín y comenzar a tocar varias tonadas que había aprendido, feliz de poder mostrar su talento a sus amigas. Ante un ritmo en específico, la cabeza de Alice se elevó con rapidez y tras escuchar atentamente, sonrió.

— ¡Conozco esa canción! — exclamó, antes de ponerse a cantar con ligereza, no preocupándose por afinar pero con suficiente orgullo como para tampoco desentonar demasiado.

 _1*Once I had the rarest rose_ _  
_ _That ever deigned to bloom._ _  
_ _Cruel winter chilled the bud_ _  
_ _And stole my flower too soon._ _  
_ _Oh loneliness - oh hopelessness_ _  
_ _To search the ends of time_ _  
_ _For there is in all the world_ _  
_ _No greater love than mine._

— Cantas bien — la felicitó Michelle, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda que casi la manda volando hacia delante —. ¡Voto a Alice para canto!

— Espera… ¿qué?

— Oh vamos, queremos escucharte — la animó Michelle, entregándole una botella y empujándola hacia el "escenario" improvisado —, toma algo de vino y ¡muéstranos tu voz!

Alice suspiró, sabiendo que no iba a poder zafarse de aquello y tras beber un sorbo de vino para darse valor, se paró frente al grupo y eligiendo una canción rápidamente en su embriagada mente, cantó su favorita:

-.-.-

 _2*On a dark new year's night_ _  
_ _On the west coast of Clare_ _  
_ _I heard your voice singing_ _  
_ _Your eyes danced the song_ _  
_ _Your hands played the tune_ _  
_ _T'was a vision before me._

 _We left the music behind as the dance carried on_ _  
_ _As we stole away to the seashore_ _  
_ _We smelt the brine, felt the wind in our hair_ _  
_ _And with sadness you paused._

 _Suddenly I knew that you'd have to go_ _  
_ _Your world was not mine, your eyes told me so_ _  
_ _Yet it was there I felt the crossroads of time_ _  
_ _And I wondered why._

 _As we cast our gaze on the tumbling sea_ _  
_ _A vision came o'er me_ _  
_ _Of thundering hooves and beating wings_ _  
_ _In clouds above._

 _As you turned to go I heard you call my name,_ _  
_ _You were like a bird in a cage spreading its wings to fly_ _  
_ _"The old ways are lost," you sang as you flew_ _  
_ _And I wondered why._

 _The thundering waves are calling me home and to you_ _  
_ _The pounding sea is calling me home and to you_

 _-.-.-_

Cuando terminó, fue recibida por los aplausos de sus compañeras y rápidamente marchó de regreso a su lugar, roja de vergüenza. Maglor a su lado se había quedado petrificado, mientras la letra de ambas canciones revoloteaba en su cabeza. No pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda al sentir una premonición en ellas, acompañado de un sentimiento de inevitabilidad. El grito de Michelle a su lado lo sacó abruptamente de su ensimismamiento, y tras parpadear rápidamente, volvió a concentrarse en los sucesos actuales.

— ¡Vamos Fran! ¡Eres la única que falta!

— Pero… — tartamudeó la aludida, entrecruzando los dedos con nerviosismo antes de suspirar, rendida —. Está bien, está bien…

Y aceptando también la botella de vino, el cual sólo contenía una pequeña cantidad como para una persona, bebió y caminó al frente.

* * *

 **Notas:**

1 Lennox, Annie. Canción: Love song for a vampire.

2 McKennitt, Loreena. Canción: The old ways.


	18. 17 Lothlórien Suite

**Capítulo 17**

 **Lothlórien Suite**

* * *

" _But you were never mine to have  
Still I loved you to the last  
Because you were my, you are my always"_

 **Beth Crowley.** Always.

* * *

Fran cerró los ojos, evitando pensar en su nerviosismo y vergüenza, e intentó imaginar que se encontraba en su habitación, en su casa, en su mundo. Fue fácil ingresar a esa fantasía con la cantidad de alcohol en su sangre; tan sencillo engañarse a sí misma. Ahora estaba sola en un espacio antaño familiar, aunque no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando la imagen de Pippin invadió dicho lugar, provocando un choque de sentimientos que no logró comprender en aquel instante, entonces una melodía de una vieja canción comenzó a sonar en su mente y tras recordar su letra, cantó:

 _*Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas mi vida_ _  
_ _Me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas,_ _  
_ _más me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza_ _  
_ _de ser capaz algún día_ _  
_ _de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar,_ _  
_ _que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más_ _  
_ _¿cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?_ _  
_ _Me muero por abrazarte,_ _  
_ _y que me abraces tan fuerte,_ _  
_ _me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte,_ _  
_ _acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca…_

Repentinamente, Alice sintió la mano de Maglor sobre la suya, sobresaltándola y congelándola al instante. Su mente se hallaba mareada por todos aquellos sentimientos que súbitamente bullían en su interior, y de los cuales se había vuelto consciente, haciéndola sentir como la canción que su amiga había decidido cantar. ¿Quizá Fran fuera clarividente? Quería recuperar su mano sin molestar al elfo, pero terminó entrelazando sus dedos en busca de apoyo cuando sintió el mundo moverse peligrosamente, como si estuviesen en un barco en medio de una tormenta. Tal vez todo aquello era culpa del licor, al menos no la hacía sentir culpable por apoyarse un poquito en Maglor, la hacía olvidar que aquello que sentía era malo. ¿Cómo podía ser malo ese calor que sentía recorrer su cuerpo? Lo único que le impedía cometer algún acto del cual pudiese arrepentirse, era que todavía conservaba un cierto control mental. Era bueno que el licor ya se hubiese acabado. Su mente vagante volvió a prestar atención a la canción tras el coro.

-.-.-.-.-.

Maglor no había querido darse cuenta, especialmente mientras viajaban. Fue una decisión completamente consciente que buscó olvidar, fingiendo ignorancia, pues era más fácil que reconocerlo, pero entonces, mientras se hallaba frente a Galadriel, sus palabras destruyeron varias de sus mentiras: _"aquella chica te importa más de lo que quieres creer"_.

Ahora no sabía que pensar, había hecho todo lo posible para evitar estar con su prima a solas o cualquier conversación sobre ese tema, para así darse tiempo y entender sus sentimientos, pero cada vez se complicaba más mientras sus acciones parecían escapar a su control. En algún momento, mientras escuchaba esa canción de otro mundo que parecía encajar perfectamente con lo que estaba experimentando, su mano se movió sola para posarse sobre la de la chica; se congeló. Una parte suya no quería soltarla, al contrario, pero la otra le gritaba que debía ser realista, era lo suficientemente antiguo como para saber los problemas que esto acarrearía, lo había visto en uno de sus primos incluso. Aun así, sentía que su propio fëa obstinadamente se revelaba contra esto último ¿Qué sentía exactamente por Alice? Pero más importante ¿En qué momento había comenzado todo?

El final de la canción pareció romper un hechizo en ambos, liberando sus manos para aplaudir a la muchacha, quien dio nerviosas reverencias con la cabeza para aceptar los halagos. Ya que no quedaba vino en las botellas y finalmente Maglor logró convencer al grupo para que fueran a sus sitios de descanso. Ninguna objetó aquello y tras decir buenas noches, despidiendo al elfo, se acostaron y durmieron casi de inmediato.

-.-.-

A la noche siguiente, Marie decidió dar un corto paseo por la zona a solas. Tras perderse varia veces, distinguió por entre los árboles la figura luminosa de Galadriel y sin poder evitarlo la siguió, evadiendo inconscientemente las cientos de luces que parecían concentrarse en Lothlórien. Finalmente se encontró en un claro circular, donde descansaban un pilón y un jarrón de plata, ante las cuales la dama blanca se ubicó. Haciendo algo de esfuerzo, recordó que esa era la zona donde Galadriel podía ver las cosas del futuro o presente. Como leyendo sus pensamientos —lo cual era probable—, ésta le sonrió.

— No he podido evitar notar que eres poseedora de un don muy extraño en los de tu raza, el cual no pareces controlar.

— ¿Don? — Preguntó confundida, antes de recordar aquellas luces, según Gandalf espíritus, a los cuales ya se había acostumbrado, entonces añadió haciendo una mueca —. Bueno, no sé si llamarlo un don, más bien durante toda mi vida ha sido una especie de maldición, ver sombras y eso.

— Tu sentido hacia el mundo espiritual es mayor que el de mucho de los tuyos — explicó la dama mientras caminaba a su alrededor, observándola de tal forma que Marie estaba segura de que no la estaba viendo a ella, sino a su mismísima alma —, son tan pocos quienes lo poseen, que no es de extrañar que nadie te enseñara a usarlos y más ahora, que se ha agudizado casi tanto como el de nosotros. Pero si me lo permites, me gustaría recomendarte a alguien que podría serte de ayuda.

— Oh, g-gracias mi Señora —tartamudeó la muchacha, algo sorprendida por la oferta y recordando súbitamente la forma de dirigirse a alguien de rango, tal como le enseñara Maglor antaño— pero… ahm, si me permite preguntarle, ¿a qué se refieres con agudizados?

— Me es difícil entenderlo del todo yo misma — comenzó a explicar, deteniendo su andar para mirarla a los ojos desde su gran altura —, lo único que he podido entrever es que al traspasar de un Arda a otra… algo cambió en ustedes, en algunos casos espiritual y en otros físicamente. Sin embargo la razón y el cómo, me son desconocidos.

Marie parpadeó un par de veces asintiendo, antes de simplemente decir "oh" y asentir nuevamente agradecida, aceptando la invitación para que alguien le enseñara. Mientras marchaba a su zona de descanso, decidió todavía no contarle de esto al resto, quizá más adelante, en el momento adecuado. No creía que fuera a causar ningún daño posponer el tema.

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar, Alice caminaba tranquilamente, buscando algún espacio donde los enormes árboles le permitieran entrever el cielo estrellado y suspirando con nostalgia. De pronto se encontró deseando el poder estar acompañada de Maglor, observando el firmamento eternamente en un mundo donde fuera posible el estar juntos. Se sobresaltó. ¿En qué momento su deseo de regresar a casa había pasado a segundo plano por aquel otro? Gruñó entre dientes mientras con sus puños se daba pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza, regañándose por dichos pensamientos y recordándose que debía evitar pensar sobre aquel imposible, cuando por el rabillo del ojo captó una sombra posándose repentinamente sobre la rama baja de un árbol, lo cual la asustó y casi la hizo caer de espaldas.

— ¿K-Kano? —advirtió sorprendida tras recuperarse de la impresión inicial y alzando la mano para tocar a su gato. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

— ¿Sabes? Nunca me había detenido a escucharlo y a pesar de que debo decir que es un nombre bastante bonito, no siento que represente correctamente quién soy. Aunque ahora mismo, tampoco se me ocurre uno que me agrade —maulló el gato pensativo, congelando inmediatamente a la chica.

— H-ha-ha-ha…

— ¿En qué momento te volviste una cosa estúpida y balbuceante? Si, hablo y no, no soy una ilusión.

— ¡No soy estúpida! Solo estoy… conmocionada. ¡No todos los días te habla un gato sin que estés necesariamente loca! — se defendió la chica temblorosa, aún sin creerse del todo la situación y el que estuviera discutiendo con su antaña mascota.

— Es el problema de ustedes. Sólo porque andan en dos patas y pueden sostener y crear objetos con las otras dos, se creen superiores que los animales. Siempre olvidan que ustedes mismos descienden de los primates, no siendo otra cosa que _animales_ — bufó molesto el felino.

— Esta bien, ya entendí, ya entendí… pero ¿cómo es que _ahora_ hablas? Y ¿de qué modo llegaste aquí?

— ¡Por fin avanzamos! Te puedo decir que vine de la misma forma que tú, sólo que con unas pequeñas diferencias —explicó mientras descendía y frotaba su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol —. Busqué una forma de salir de esa casa, tras lo cual corrí por los techos, intentando escapar tal como mis instintos me acuciaban, entonces caí por uno de los varios agujeros que se estaban abriendo (espero que no hayan sido tan egocéntricas, como demuestra ser su raza, para pensar que fueron las únicas en experimentar algo así). Pero contrariamente a ustedes, por largo tiempo no dejé de caer. ¡Imagina cuan horrible es eso! —El gato detuvo su relato un momento para lamer su pelaje que se había erizado—. Pasé a través de miles de dimensiones sin parar, hasta que me transformé y entonces pude controlarlo. Comencé a viajar a través de las grietas cuando por casualidad me encontré contigo y… siento curiosidad por ver que harán.

— A través de las dimensiones — murmuró Alice turbada, sintiendo como su corazón era oprimido por una mano invisible.

— La situación es más grave de lo que se muestra en la superficie — maulló el gato seriamente, adelantándose a sus pensamientos —. Estos no son los únicos mundos afectados, es como cuando tiras una piedra a un vidrio sin romperla completamente. Las grietas pueden llegar a abarcar hasta los extremos más lejanos, un poco más de presión…

— Y todo se rompe —completó la chica, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos—, mierda. ¿Cómo se supone que Galadriel espere que hagamos algo para detenerlo? ¡Esto es mucho más grande que nosotras!

— A mí no me preguntes, para ustedes, yo soy un simple gato — ronroneó el felino, alzando su cabeza y desapareciendo tras el tronco, para inmediatamente aparecer en otro.

— ¡Genial! ahora mi gato es un gato de Chesire, o más bien como el felino del libro Coraline, aunque si tomo en cuenta el primero ¿Sabes lo irónico que es tomando en cuenta mi nombre?

— Es un apodo bueno, pero muy largo y pretensioso, intenta otro — exigió el felino, añadiendo con orgullo—, y por cierto no soy tuyo. Los felinos no pertenecemos a nadie, en cambio podría decirse que _ustedes_ son nuestros.

— Si, lo sé — murmuró Alice mientras rodaba los ojos, pensando en lo egocéntrico y altanero que era el felino—. Uff, ¿Qué te parece Francis? Como el gato inteligente del libro "Felidae"

— Mhm, no está mal, y viene de un personaje listo… lo voy a pensar— Oh, hora de irse.

— Hey ¿A dónde vas? Por lo menos vendrás a verme de vez en cuando ¿verdad? —preguntó la chica, haciendo un mohín. Casi le pareció escuchar en su mente la voz del gato maullar _"cuando haya algo nuevo"_ , antes de que otra voz la sobresaltara.

— ¿Con quién hablas?

Alice volteó bruscamente, llevándose la mano al corazón. Detrás suyo Maglor la contemplaba preocupado, como si temiera por su bienestar mental.

— Oh, eres tú —suspiró la chica, regalándole una media sonrisa y decidiendo ser sincera con él—. Sólo conversaba con mi gato que ahora viaja por dimensiones y aprendió a hablar.

Ahora el elfo sí que la miraba como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

— Ah… será mejor que vayas a descansar — replicó Maglor. La chica asintió, pero antes de irse el elfo agregó—. Por cierto, tu amiga Michelle continuará practicando con arcos y espadas mañana junto a Legolas, por lo que estaba pensando en enseñarles un poco más al resto.

— Claro, entonces mañana nos vemos — se despidió Alice con una tímida sonrisa antes de alejarse rápido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Sabes que no puedes evitar ese tema todo el tiempo — comentó Galadriel, apareciendo a su lado con una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas pegadas al rostro.

— Ahora no prima —gruñó Maglor, cruzándose de brazos y alejándose cabizbajo.

— ¿A que le tienes miedo? ¿Tan difícil es comprender y aceptar lo que sientes?

— ¡No lo sé! ¿De acuerdo? Yo—

— Claro que lo sabes —le contrarrestó la dama élfica, caminando en círculos a su alrededor como antes hiciera con Marie, aunque ahora portando un aire severo—. No solo eso, también comprendes lo que implica y cuál es la razón de los cambios que sientes en ti: la energía, las emociones sin control, tus acciones inexplicables, el fuego...

Maglor se sentó sobre una piedra, apoyando la cabeza entre sus manos y con una mirada abatida. Resopló con fuerza antes de volver a alzar la cabeza, observándola con una mezcla de amargura y angustia en sus ojos grises.

— Aún si sintiese "algo más", es preferible el concentrarse en la misión. Además… buscar iniciar cualquier cosa más profunda con un mortal sólo traería problemas, tú sabes mejor que nadie cuales son las consecuencias en un elfo, debiste verlo en la Primera Edad con… él… además es imposible —explicó con voz grave, intentando parecer indiferente o menos tocado por sus confusos pensamientos.

— Aunque ya ha ocurrido antes —sonrió Galadriel sin que la emoción llegara a sus ojos, por un momento pareció perderse en recuerdos muy lejanos, seguramente despertados por la mención hecha por Maglor, antes de continuar—. No puedo decirte cómo actuar Laurë, pero si deseo darte una advertencia: has de pensar bien en como actuarás para no arrepentirte más tarde. Muchas cosas imprevistas pueden ocurrir en este viaje y aún sus vidas son demasiado cortas… además, mentirle al corazón nunca termina bien.

Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, todavía recordando, luego cayó el silencio entre ambos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El grupo de chicas realmente no quería despertar, pero la doncella que fue a buscarlas poco antes del mediodía no les dejó muchas opciones. Caminaron entre bostezos y leves quejas, se detuvieron un momento para lavarse el rostro con la fresca agua de un riachuelo, y continuaron hasta llegar a la zona donde Marie había hablado con Galadriel la noche anterior. Allí la dama las esperaba sonriente.

— Se preguntarán por qué están aquí — comenzó a decir, haciendo una pausa para asegurarse de que el grupo la estaba escuchando —. Quería hacerles un pequeño regalo que espero les sea de utilidad para concluir su viaje.

— ¿En serio? ¿No iba a hacerlo cuando nos fuéramos? — replicó Alice frunciendo el ceño, pensando en voz alta mientras recordaba la película.

— Podría hacerlo, pero entonces no tendrían tiempo para aprender a usarlos —respondió Galadriel mientras Fran murmuraba _"tiene sentido"_

Un elfo se acercó a la dama cargado con objetos diversos, ella los tomó delicadamente y comenzó a pasarlos a las jóvenes. Michelle recibió un arco plateado bastante elegante con su carcaj lleno de flechas y una espada, mientras que Fran obtuvo una espada y un pendiente con forma de ojo cuyo centro era de cristal.

— ¿Para qué es esto? —le preguntó, alzando el collar y viendo a través de él.

— Sólo sé que cuando sientas que estás perdida, te ayudará a encontrar tu camino.

Entonces se ubicó frente a Marie y Alice, entregándole a ambas una espada, luego posó una mano en el hombro de cada una.

— Necesito hablar con ustedes dos en privado, seguidme.

Las otras dos chicas cambiaron miradas intrigadas y decidieron esperar, sentadas en la fina hierba del suelo. De vez en cuando hablaban, pero pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo observando sus nuevos regalos y examinándolos a fondo, comparándolos con sus anteriores armas. Algunos minutos después, Alice y Marie regresaron, la primera cargando un extraño y pequeño objeto blanco con forma de L invertida, en cuya parte superior pudieron ver una especie de lente, en su cuerpo se hallaba por un lado un sencillo botón mientras que en el otro, se encontraban marcadas diez líneas de las cuales sólo dos se hallaban encendidas.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? —preguntó Fran intrigada, alzándose del suelo para acercarse a ver.

— No lo saben, es uno de los varios objetos que han ido cayendo a través de las edades y que han sobrevivido hasta ahora, tu pendiente es uno de ellos por cierto —explicó Alice pensativa, mientras giraba el objeto en sus manos — y no creo que sea coincidencia, es difícil no pensarlo para este punto. Aunque tampoco es de nuestro mundo, es demasiado avanzado tecnológicamente.

— Entonces ¿qué se supone que hacen? —consultó ahora Michelle, inclinándose para ver el objeto de cerca.

— ¿El collar? Ni idea. Pero esto, por lo que nos contaron, puede curar o corregir cualquier enfermedad física.

— ¿Cualquiera?

— Sep, antes las líneas estaban encendidas hasta la octava, no sabían para que servía hasta que por accidente, alguien curó una herida. Desde entonces lo han ocupado en un par de ocasiones, para salvar vidas que en otras circunstancias habría resultado imposible, pero cuando llegaron a dos la dama tuvo una visión, así que lo guardó hasta ahora. Los dos últimos usos son nuestros.

— ¿Ya sabes en qué lo vas a ocupar? —indagó Michelle mientras colocaba sus manos en las caderas, observándolas desde su altura con mirada expectante.

En lugar de responder, Alice se sacó las gafas y colocando la lente sobre sus ojos, apretó el botón, provocando que las líneas pasaran de dos a una. Mientras parpadeaba varias veces tras el flash de luz, le entregó aquello a Marie quien hizo lo mismo, pues la pelirroja tenía únicamente un ligero problema de visión. Las otras dos chicas no tuvieron que preguntar si había funcionado, pues las sonrisas que alumbraron los rostros de Alice y Marie decían todo. La mirada de Michelle no cambió sin embargo y ante las miradas curiosas, explicó.

— No es que no me alegre, sin embargo quiero que sean conscientes de que cumplido lo que nos dijeron, estamos a la deriva sobre qué hacer, dónde ir y cuánto nos va a tomar, solo podremos acompañar a la Comunidad hasta los alrededores de Rohan, ese es el trato (y sí, sé que para entonces ya no serán... ya saben, eso, pero igualmente está en ellos si podemos continuar a su lado), por lo cual no sabemos cuánto tiempo viajaremos y que nos aguarda, solo espero que esta decisión de usar algo que cura cualquier cosa no las venga a morder en el trasero.

Dicho esto, caminaron tras una doncella quien las guio hasta los campos de práctica. Legolas ya estaba allí, practicando tiros con su arco y las saludó al llegar, mientras que Maglor se hallaba tranquilamente sentado, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Alice y Marie le conocían lo suficiente para saber que, a pesar de su apariencia tranquila e indiferente, él era muy consciente de sus presencias. En cuanto se acercaron él las miró y sonrió, tomando nota enseguida de los cambios en ambas chicas.

Alice, emocionada, no se hizo esperar y antes de que él pudiera preguntar, ya estaba narrándole toda la historia y cómo ahora podía ver claramente todo el mundo sin los límites del lente, mientras Marie, silenciosa como ella sola, mencionaba en breves palabras lo agradable que era ver de lejos.

— Supongo que esto las motivará en el entrenamiento — comentó Maglor con una sonrisa tranquila, mientras caminaba hacia el centro del campo seguido por las chicas —. Soy consciente de que mi hermano no les dejó la mejor experiencia con el uso de las espadas—

— ¿Te refieres a usarnos como muñecos de práctica para mostrar a los gemelos? — Gruñó Alice al recordar aquellos eventos —, ¿o el hecho de que no le importara que no fuéramos lo suficientemente fuertes como para siquiera desviar sus golpes? ¿O quizá a la linda experiencia de sufrir una lesión de muñeca que me impidió hacer muchas cosas por una semana?

— Si bueno… lamento de nuevo todo eso, mi hermano tenía buenas intenciones pero, desgraciadamente no era bueno demostrándolo en esos años, como bien habrán notado — le defendió débilmente Maglor, algo avergonzado al recordar esos eventos y su poca intervención en ello, ante lo cual Alice bufó malhumorada.

— Sabes — comenzó Marie, observando a Michelle y a Fran intentar usar sus espadas—, si fuera tú estaría más en modo: _"ojalá esto no termine en destrucción y catástrofe",_ en lugar de hallarme tan confiado.

— Bueno, tengo la esperanza de que no ocurrirá nada _muy_ malo —confesó Maglor mientras ambas chicas se ponían frente a él—. Antes que nada quiero que tengan cuidado, no quiero ser el responsable de ninguna clase de herida o mutilación accidental. Primero hagamos unos sencillos movimientos con las reales, para que conozcan su peso mientras nos traen las de madera, con las cuales entrenaran un tiempo antes de volver a las de metal. No sé si recuerden algo de lo que mi hermano les… enseñó, así que repasaremos rápidamente algunos conceptos básicos.

En lo que Maglor terminaba de hablar, Alice tomó su espada, haciendo una mueca ante las malas memorias que esos objetos siempre despertaban, y de mala gana, recordando borrosamente uno de los tantos movimientos que experimentó sobre ella misma, la alzó rápidamente y con fuerza por sobre su cabeza, pero para cuando sus manos llegaron cerca de su nuca, la espada ya no estaba entre ellas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fran caminaba por entre los árboles con lentitud, mientras rememoraba los eventos del día. Su cuerpo dolía por el entrenamiento y no sentía que hubiera avanzado en el manejo de la espada, seguía siendo tan torpe como al principio; aunque no era la única. Alice seguía siendo un peligro ambulante, aun cuando su arma era ahora de madera, pero podía notar que realmente lo intentaba; quizá lo suyo era la puntería pues cuando probó el arco, lo hizo bastante bien. Marie por otro lado, había logrado defenderse y detener los ataques que Maglor les lanzaba. Michelle era otra historia, parecía aprender todo lo que le mostraban y aunque aún flaqueaba bastante, podía defender y atacar decentemente.

Intentó distraerse observando a través del ojo del collar: aún nada. Supuso que más adelante le encontraría algún uso, por ahora era solo un pendiente bonito. Sintió que alguien chocaba contra ella e inmediatamente se disculpó, antes de mirar a la otra persona.

— ¡Oh Pippin! en verdad lo lamento, iba algo distraída.

— No se preocupe, no fue nada —replicó el hobbit sonriendo, antes de preguntar con una mezcla de alarma e impresión en su voz—. Por cierto, ¿Es verdad lo que escuché? Que la espada de Alice voló y se clavó cerca de la cabeza de un elfo.

— Me temo que si —rio nerviosamente Fran mientras se rascaba detrás de una oreja, pensando en cuán rápido había volado la noticia y la vergüenza que la pobre Alice iba a sufrir—, pero por suerte no fue nada grave.

— Eso es bueno. Pareciera que siempre les ocurre algo extraño a ustedes.

— Sí… oye, quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste en las minas, salvaste mi vida y no he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte como es debido — comentó Fran, agachándose un poco para abrazarlo con fuerza y darle un ligero beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Ah! Bueno yo, era lo menos que podía hacer, ahm, yo no podía… usted es muy importante para mi así que… —tartamudeó el hobbit con las mejillas rojas, provocando que Fran se sonrojara ligeramente también.

— Oh, ehm… tú, tú también eres importante para mí — murmuró la chica mirando al suelo, sintiendo como su corazón trepidaba en su pecho y los colores se le subían al rostro.

Ambos permanecieron un momento en silencio, antes de reír nerviosamente, tras lo cual rápidamente cambiaron de tema. Continuaron hablando mientras caminaban de regreso a sus zonas de descanso, en el aire flotaba un delicioso aroma dulce y la conversación ayudó a que la chica olvidara por un momento sus dolores musculares. El hobbit era una compañía agradable y ambos, además, encontraron cierta satisfacción al poder compartir sus temores y preocupaciones por ser los más jóvenes de sus respectivos grupos, con alguien que en verdad les comprendiese.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que éste mundo me encantaría, si no fuera por lo de estar en peligro cada cinco segundos y las incomodidades del viaje —comentó Fran cuando llegaron a la fuente, añadiendo entusiasmada—. Me encantaría conocer esa Comarca de la que me hablas.

— Cuando acabe esta guerra y la misión de la Comunidad, seguro será mucho más tranquilo y entonces le podría mostrar el lugar de donde provengo, la comida allí es deliciosa también y el ambiente es muy tranquilo.

" _Aunque seguramente para ese entonces ya estaré de regreso en mi hogar"_ pensó Fran, sintiéndose extrañamente entristecida mientras decía: — Será un placer. Bueno, debo ir a acostarme, mañana será un largo día para mí.

— Antes de que se vaya, me gustaría darle esto — dijo Pippin apresuradamente, entregándole una flor hecha de alambre o algo parecido, que caía en la palma de la pequeña y algo regordeta mano de la chica.

— Gracias, es muy lindo.

El hobbit sonrió complacido y tras una breve despedida, se separaron. Fran caminó lentamente sin dejar de mirar el objeto, el cual le recordaba bastante a Pippin. Era sencillo como su apariencia y tierno como la sonrisa que afloraba en su rostro, incluso en los momentos más oscuros, haciéndola sentir segura. Sin poder evitarlo ella misma comenzó a sonreír, al tanto que guardaba su nuevo amuleto y notaba un agradable calor esparciéndose en su pecho. Para cuando llegó a su zona, el resto de las chicas ya se hallaba allí, con sus pijamas puestos y conversando amenamente. En ese momento, la insegura Alice preguntaba si su actitud para con Maglor era como la de una amiga solamente, mientras se revolcaba entre las mantas abrazada a su tigre de peluche.

— Sabes que es difícil de decir —respondió Michelle ligeramente frustrada, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido, como si aquella conversación ya la hubieran tenido antes (lo cual seguramente era el caso) —. La actitud con la que nos desenvolvemos entre nosotras y con el resto en nuestro mundo, es muy cercana, por lo cual es fácil confundir "amistad" con otra cosa. Incluso nuestra interacción y jugueteos algunas personas podrían malinterpretarlo. Mejor intenta dejar de pensar en eso, o vas a caer profunda e irremediablemente en la vorágine del "amor"

— ¡Que no estoy enamorada! Solo… me atrae ¿sí?

Fran se sentó entre ellas, con una duda sobre su amiga floreciendo en su mente. Era notorio que a ella más que atraerle le gustaba, pero, ¿por qué negarlo hasta tal punto? La pregunta se hundió cada vez más en su ser hasta que no pudo evitar decirla.

— ¿Qué tienes contra enamorarte? Me refiero, si la situación fuera diferente y en nuestro mundo ¿Qué te detendría?

Alice la miró con grandes ojos, antes de rascarse nerviosamente la cabeza.

— A ver… es sólo que no me gustan las relaciones. En mi familia por lo menos no resultan, mis padres y mi hermana han terminado casi parecido, con lazos tensos. No quiero entregar mi corazón y que lo rompan, pues no me siento con las fuerzas de repetir lo mismo otra vez como lo hace el resto. El amor es un sentimiento demasiado inestable y lo que no se controla, puede dañar seriamente a la persona y la gente a su alrededor, como con la ira. No me gusta lo que no puedo controlar…

— ¿Pero al final eso no te puede jugar en contra? — preguntó Fran todavía confundida.

— Tal vez, pero no puedo cambiar lo que soy, o al menos, no es algo sencillo — respondió Alice, encogiéndose de hombros y bebiendo un jugo néctar de durazno.

— No es algo que muchos puedan entender — apoyó Marie, con su forma de hablar lento y palabras medio arrastradas—. Mis padres tampoco eran los mejores en ese sentido y por muchos años, sólo vi la violencia y poca relación afectivas. Según ellos, lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz de niña, era tener comida en la mesa y un techo sobre mi cabeza. Por eso después me costó bastante relacionarme con el resto y mucho más con la gente a la que amo (y aún lo hago). No me ha sido fácil mostrar mis sentimientos, es difícil pelear contra algo… que has, ¡agh! como que te enseñaron o aprendiste del pasado… eso.

Las otras dos chicas asintieron, mientras Alice sonreía a su amiga-hermana.

— Bueno, es hora de dormir —anunció Michelle viendo la hora—. Mañana vamos a entrenar otro poco.

— Tú eres la única a quien le va bien —apuntó Fran, abatida ante la perspectiva de más entrenamiento.

— Estoy segura de que lograrán avanzar. Sólo intenta no estar a punto de matar a nadie, no como cierta Alice.

Por varias semanas las chicas practicaron con las armas y excluyendo a Michelle, quien podía mantener una pelea, el resto logró aprender lo suficiente como para al menos defenderse, lo cual era todo un avance. Marie por otro lado, mejoró bastante en controlar sus extrañas visiones. Su aprendizaje fue rápido y aunque emocionante, siguió posponiendo el momento de revelar aquello al resto. Tras los entrenamientos, Fran y Michelle caminaban juntas, muchas veces en compañía de los hobbits, conversando animadamente, mientras que en las noches, eran las que casi siempre preparaban alguna actividad para pasar el rato.

Aquella tarde decidieron hacer una pequeña partida de tiro al blanco. Para cuando llegó Maglor se encontró a las chicas, los hobbits Merry y Pippin y el enano Gimli, riendo a carcajadas y no demoró en conocer la razón. Al parecer durante su juego, le había tocado a Alice tirar los dardos, el primero dio en la orilla, pero el segundo erró el tiro y se clavó en los árboles del fondo, justo frente a alguien.

— ¡Era el mismo elfo de la otra ocasión! —Rio Michelle, doblándose por la fuerza de sus carcajadas— Pobrecito ¡jajajajaja! Cuando la vio se puso blanco como la tiza y antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar, salió corriendo como si el mismísimo diablo estuviera persiguiéndolo. ¡Va a estar traumado de por vida con Alice! ¡jajajajajaja!

La aludida, aunque roja por la vergüenza, también estaba riendo: — No es mi culpa que él tenga tan mala suerte.

Maglor negó con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Mientras el juego continuaba — sin Alice, pues ésta había decidido no correr riesgos —, el elfo se sentó junto a la chica de cabello castaño, sin mirar el juego realmente, sino que lanzando constantes miradas al lado. Buscó algún tema del cual hablar pero no se le ocurrió nada, a pesar de eso, se le hacía agradable simplemente estar allí sentado; si sólo pudiera… De haber girado ambos la cabeza, habrían notado que sus líneas de pensamiento iban en la misma dirección y que sus manos se movían nerviosas, buscando agarrar aunque fuera la manga del otro, pero nada de eso pasó. Alice finalmente aspiró profundamente y preguntó.

— Y… ¿qué has estado haciendo estos últimos días? Desde el final del entrenamiento que no te he visto.

Maglor pensó un momento en esto. Había decidido alejarse un tiempo, pensando que así podría aclarar sus pensamientos y quizá enfriarlos por el bien de su misión, pero al final…

— Sólo caminar por los alrededores.

— Ya veo, menos mal no eras tú el que decidió "caminar por los alrededores" de aquí esta noche.

Ambos rieron. Continuaron conversando, ajenos a las miradas que el resto de las chicas de vez en cuando les lanzaban, y es que cualquiera habría notado sus pensamientos de acuerdo a sus gestos. Bueno, todos menos el enano, él estaba demasiado concentrado en ganar aquella pequeña competición para notar nada y aún si no fuera así, ni siquiera se lo habría imaginado.

Los días siguieron y cada vez era más notorio que su partida se acercaba, lo cual no era algo que las entusiasmara demasiado, pero lo que en verdad ponía ansiosa a Marie es que Galadriel aún no le decía nada sobre Emilia. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando, a dos días de la marcha, fueron todas llamadas al claro en que anteriormente se habían encontrado con la dama. Ésta se hallaba en el centro y medio sonrió cuando llegaron. Tras un breve saludo comenzó.

— Sé que todas ustedes han estado preocupadas por el posible paradero de una amiga suya, llamada Emilia.

Las chicas asintieron, tensas, sin saber muy bien que esperar.

— Puedo decirles que ella aún no cae en nuestra Arda, pero que lo hará en un tiempo más y ha llegado a mí la visión del lugar al cual llegará.

— ¿Dónde va a ser? —preguntó inmediatamente Marie, sintiendo como la ansiedad se asentaba como una fría piedra en su estómago.

— En los alrededores de Isengard.

Alice aspiró bruscamente ante dicha revelación, mientras el resto solo levemente se daba cuenta de la magnitud del problema.

— Ahora son ustedes las que han de decidir qué hacer a continuación.

Concluida aquella breve reunión, se apresuraron en regresar a su zona de descanso y ya allí, se sentaron a meditar. Pasó casi una hora antes de que alguna se atreviera a hablar.

— Y… Isengard… ¿pasaremos por allá? —consultó Michelle a Alice, mirándola seriamente al tanto que daba suaves y pequeños golpecitos con el puño frente a sus labios.

— Si y no —aclaró lentamente Alice, viendo fijamente a su otra amiga, quien no había dicho nada desde la revelación—. Cuando la comunidad se separe, momento en el cual ocurrirá la muerte de Boromir (que a nadie se le ocurra cambiar eso), estará aconteciendo un ataque de Uruk Hais, quienes raptarán a los hobbits Merry y Pippin para llevárselos a Saruman… la pregunta es si nos querrán a nosotras — se detuvo un momento para humedecerse los labios resecos—. Tiempo después, cerca de un bosque, ellos serán emboscados por unos guerreros y tras una peligrosa escapada, se alejarán con un Ent, el cual después junto a otros de su raza decidirán atacar Isengard, desarrollándose una corta batalla donde ésta caerá.

— Entonces es muy peligroso —apuntó Michelle, poniendo ambas manos sobre las rodillas y pasando la vista sobre el grupo—. Si nos acercamos y no nos quieren capturar, podrían matarnos, pero el resto llegará después ¿no?

—…Si, después de esa batalla pero… me preocupan las mochilas.

— ¿Qué pasa con ellas? —preguntó Fran, mirándola curiosa ante el abrupto cambio de tema.

— Es sólo que ¿se imaginan si cayeran en malas manos? ¿Las armas que serían capaces de sacar? Podrían cambiar drásticamente la historia para mal.

— Será mejor que no nos arriesguemos — concluyó Michelle, dirigiendo entonces su mirada grave hacia Marie, quién permanecía en silencio—. ¿Qué opinas Marie?

La chica asintió distraídamente pero aún sin hablar. La morena intentó aliviar la tensión del ambiente proponiendo planes para la noche, pero todas estaban demasiado ensimismadas como para concertar algo, por lo cual cada una comenzó a marcharse en busca de paz. Alice por otra parte, miró nerviosa hacia su amiga, quien aún no cambiaba su actitud ni su posición. Había intuido que llegaría a esto, pero ojalá se hubiese equivocado. Se levantó titubeante tras irse Fran y Michelle, sin saber que decirle a su hermana, pero antes de que se le ocurriera algo, ésta habló en voz muy baja.

— Ahm… ¿Qué? Lo siento pero no te oí.

Marie se levantó pesadamente, en sus ojos, que por las sombras parecían negros, brillaba una determinación casi febril. Su cabello en la penumbra, mientras el sol se hundía dándole paso a la noche, parecía vino derramado, lo cual por alguna extraña razón le hizo correr un escalofrío por la espalda.

— Voy a ir.

— ¿Qué…?

— Es el camino más rápido ¿no es así? pues voy a correr el riesgo y me voy a dejar atrapar.

— Pe-pero, ¿y si te matan?

— No lo harán. No preguntes como lo sé, simplemente lo hago. Nadie va a detenerme, pero me gustaría contar a lo menos con tu apoyo.

Alice asintió lentamente. Lo sabía, había temido este momento por mucho tiempo, sabía que en algún minuto esa relación terminaría de volverse tóxica para su amiga, por eso había apoyado en silencio la conversación que ambas tendrían. Temía que, por su necesidad de sentir amor, ella se aferrara de forma obsesiva y terminara cometiendo alguna locura; y ahora su miedo se volvía realidad y lo peor es que sabía que no podría hacer nada al respecto.

— No pienso detenerte, no creo que pudiese aún si lo intentara, es sólo… cuando… si todo resulta, cuando llegues con el Ent y estés a salvo, mándame un mensaje ¿sí?, y no intentes apresurar las cosas sólo— deja que pasen ¿está bien? Y cuídate, cuídate mucho.

Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza, como si fuera la última vez que fueran a hacerlo. Quizá lo fuera.

* * *

 **Notas:**

*Ubago, Alex. Canción: Me muero por conocerte.


	19. 18 Accelerando

**Capítulo 18**

 **Accelerando**

* * *

" _Memories flash before my eyes  
I'm losing time  
The poison is killing me  
Taking over  
White light fades to red  
As I enter the City of the Dead"_

 **Eurielle.** City of the dead.

* * *

Pasado un día y para aliviar la preocupación de Maglor, quien no pudo evitar notar el aire pesimista que ahora las envolvía, decidieron contarle lo que les había revelado Galadriel y sus preocupaciones para con su amiga. Con el fin de aplacar sus mentes, el elfo las condujo a un hermoso claro donde por horas ejecutó las más hermosas melodías que ellas habían escuchado en sus vidas hasta entrada la noche y, tras cenar los contenidos de la cesta que había traído consigo, las escoltó a su zona de descanso.

Alice iba algo rezagada, observando a sus dos amigas conversar tranquilamente —evitó pensar en su hermana por el momento, no quería que los temores la alcanzaran nuevamente; todavía no— y viendo la espalda de Maglor, quien caminaba tranquilo, seguramente hundido también en sus propios pensamientos, e intentando evitar el impulso que sentía de agarrar la manga del elfo como hacía tanto tiempo, cuando caminaban a encontrarse con su hermano y Marie. Fue en ese instante, mientras alargaba débilmente la mano, que una voz en su cabeza interrumpió cualquier otro pensamiento.

" _No me digas que quieres emparejarte con_ ** _ESE_** _"_ bufó fastidiado el gato, observándola desde algún lugar.

" _¡Claro que no!"_ exclamó ella mentalmente, bajando su mano con rapidez para ocultarla tras su espalda y sintiéndose ligeramente culpable, cómo si hubiese sido atrapada haciendo algo malo _"¿Y qué te importa a ti? ¿No me digas que estás envidioso?"_

" _¿Envidioso? ¿Yo? ¡Ja! Eso es para gatos inseguros, yo sé que nunca perdería a mi humano por alguien como él"_

" _Supongo que no puedo quejarme por tu posesividad, pensando que yo te llamo_ mi _gato… y no, no pienso emparejarme con él como tú dices"_

" _¿En serio? Pues tu olor dice algo distinto, aunque claro, ustedes lo llaman de otra forma. Nosotros no somos tan románticos. Yo precisamente no soy tan sensible como tus compañeras para contarlo, pero puedo decir que ambos huelen como todos quienes buscan pareja para aparearse. O lo que ustedes prefieren llamar: una relación para formar una familia"_. Ronroneó el gato complacido.

De reojo la chica lo vio caminar por entre las ramas altas a su lado izquierdo.

" _¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no estaba…! ¡Yo no pensaba en ningún momento hacer…! …hacerlo… ¡eso!…"_ los colores subieron a su rostro, mientras por su mente pasaban imágenes bastante excitantes sobre Maglor y ella desnudos en una cama y... Rápidamente se cubrió el rostro, avergonzada, sintiendo calor hasta en las orejas, e intentó borrar tal pensamiento contando hasta el 20 e imaginando cualquier otra cosa. _"Justamente estoy intentando evitar… tal… cosa… no me estás siendo de mucha ayuda ¿sabes?"_

" _Oh bueno, como tú quieras. No pienso romperme la cabeza intentando comprender sus actos ilógicos y la forma en que complican tanto el simple acto de buscar pareja. Para los gatos es mucho más sencillo"_

" _Tú estás castrado, no sé para qué te crees tan experto en el tema"_

" _¡Hum! ¡Me hieres! Bueno, lo que sea. Mientras me sigas alimentando tras arreglarse todo, no me interesa a quien elijas para unirte y procrear"_

" _¡GATO!"_ chilló Alice mentalmente, mientras su rostro pasaba de un sonrojo al bermellón más profundo.

El aludido desapareció al instante, pero antes de sentirlo desconectarse de su cabeza, notó un sentimiento de burla y venganza de parte del gato por lo dicho anteriormente.

Maglor había girado la cabeza tras notar su respiración más fuerte y desigual, y la miraba con preocupación.

— ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué estás tan—?

— ¡Nada! No sucede absolutamente nada, en serio. ¿Sigamos caminando?

Los últimos días terminaron como un parpadeo, y pronto se hallaron empacando sus pocas pertenencias dentro de sus mochilas para irse. Tras ser vestidas con unas hermosas capas y observar a la comunidad grande recibir regalos, subieron a las barcas con desgano, para así finalmente alejarse de la bella Lothlórien. Habían dispuesto un cuarto bote en el cual subieron Maglor, Alice y Marie, mientras que las otras dos se distribuyeron con el resto: Michelle con Legolas y Gimli, y Fran con Boromir y los hobbits más jóvenes. Marie, quien descansaba su vista en las tranquilas aguas del río, preguntó al elfo lo qué le habían dado.

— Medicina élfica, lo cual me alivia bastante de mis temores sobre ustedes…

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Preguntó Alice, fingiendo enojo mientras Maglor reía en voz baja.

Michelle conversaba animadamente con el enano y el elfo sinda sobre estilos de música de su mundo y por el momento no se hallaba nada aburrida. Fran por otra parte, miraba con nostalgia los bosques alejándose a sus espaldas y con aprehensión el paisaje más adelante, luego bajó la mirada y con el ceño fruncido, observó las figuras deformadas en el reflejo del agua.

— ¿Sucede algo señorita Fran? —preguntó Pippin a su lado, notando su estado de ánimo.

— Oh… no es nada.

— ¿Está segura? Desde hace rato que está con cara de preocupación — insistió Merry ahora, también algo preocupado.

Fran suspiró mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con su pelo, evadiendo insistentemente sus miradas.

— Es sólo que… no sé, tengo un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Sobre el viaje? —inquirió Merry mirando ahora hacia delante, con una expresión ligeramente alarmada.

— Ojalá lo supiera Merry —replicó francamente Fran, observando atentamente su reflejo deformado—. Ojalá lo supiera —repitió en un susurro, esta vez para sí misma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _Se hallaba en un bosque y una espesa neblina la rodeaba. Estaba sola y por más que gritaba llamando a todos, nadie venía ni respondía. Caminó con paso incierto, pero sin importar cuanto avanzara todo se veía igual. De pronto, una figura se vislumbró a unos metros frente a ella y con paso desconfiado se acercó, pero en cuanto vio a Marie corrió animada a su encuentro, sólo para detenerse a unos metros de distancia. Su amiga lucía diferente, su rostro serio se veía vacío, pero había algo más en ella que simplemente… no concordaba con el recuerdo de la Marie que conocía, pero no lograba poner en palabras qué era._

 _Intentó hablarle, preguntarle qué estaba sucediendo ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? Pero ella sólo pestañeó y se dio la vuelta, alejándose e ignorando sus llamados. Trató de seguirla más fue inútil pues la niebla se la tragó rápidamente, haciendo imposible encontrarla por más que corriera._ _Miró a todas partes con miedo, entonces volvió a gritar llamando a alguien, su voz sonaba como un eco en aquel espacio, siendo el único sonido que llegaba a sus oídos. Quería ponerse a llorar ¿qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Dio unos pasos, medio tropezando con el suelo irregular, para finalmente detenerse ante otra figura familiar, pero esta vez lo que la frenó no fue la desconfianza sino el shock y el horror._

 _Delante estaba Alice. Su cabello castaño lucía opaco y desordenado, tapando gran parte de su rostro, su piel se encontraba macilento y su ropa estaba hecha un desastre; pero eso no era lo peor. De su abdomen crecía una mancha cada vez más grande de sangre, la cual comenzaba a correr por sus piernas y gotear hacia el suelo, creando un gran charco carmesí oscuro. Abrió su boca como para hablar —quizá incluso pedir ayuda—, pero de ésta sólo salió una gran cantidad del líquido rojo. Alzó una mano hacia su estómago, como intentando detener la hemorragia mientras daba unos torpes pasos hacia ella, extendiendo su otra mano ensangrentada en un gesto suplicante, sólo para caer al piso y quedarse allí, inmóvil, sin vida. Inmediatamente tras cesar cualquier movimiento de su parte, su cuerpo comenzó a volverse una estatua de piedra negra y diferentes hierbas treparon sobre éste._

 _Fran gritó e intentó llegar a su amiga con desesperación, sólo para descubrir que sus pies se hallaban pegados al suelo, el cuerpo de Alice estaba siendo tragado por la tierra y ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada ¿Por qué nadie venía a ayudarlas? Una gran sombra la cubrió, entonces un sudor frío corrió por su cuerpo empapando sus ropas mientras se giraba lentamente. Detrás vio una inmensa criatura que la observaba con unos grandes ojos rojos llenos de maldad._

 _Gritó como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, y siguió gritando mientras la sombra se abalanzaba sobre ella, eliminando todo a su alrededor…"_

Fran se levantó bruscamente de su "cama" improvisada, con la blusa pegada a su cuerpo debido al sudor. Observó las cercanías frenéticamente, sólo dándose cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración cuando la necesidad de aire fue demasiada. A su alrededor todos comenzaban lentamente a despertar para continuar con el viaje. No estaba sola, lo anterior había sido sólo una pesadilla, Marie seguía siendo Marie y Alice no tenía ninguna herida sangrante, ellas estaban bien y no había nada por qué temer. Pippin la miraba desde lejos y mientras recogía las mantas para guardarlas en el bolso, éste se acercó con gesto preocupado.

— ¿Una pesadilla?

— Si, pero no fue nada importante — replicó al instante, tratando de evitar que le temblara la voz y fingiendo calma —. ¿Por qué? ¿Se notó mucho?

— Mhm, no lo creo. Además, el resto estaba demasiado ocupado en terminar de despertarse o empacar. Yo me levanté antes y ya recogí todo, mientras observaba al grupo me percaté de su… incomodidad.

— Bien pues, uhm, gracias por tu preocupación, pero te aseguro que no es nada.

El hobbit asintió, pero igualmente la miró con preocupación, su pálido rostro no reflejaba lo que ella estaba expresando, pero decidió no presionarla más. Tras un breve desayuno se subieron en las barcas y continuaron. Sólo quedaban uno o dos días de viaje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Agua cristalina, arbustos y árboles en la costa, meciéndose en el viento, el cielo azul sobre ellas; era como si el día se burlara de Marie con su belleza. Su humor hoy no era el mejor. Sin importar cuanto lo intentara, no podía dejar de tener pesadillas en donde veía a Emilia siendo torturada de múltiples maneras, mientras pedía ayuda a gritos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto. No le importaba si su relación se encontraba deteriorada o a punto de desaparecer, no pensaba dejarla en la estacada. Las luces los acompañaban y les pidió mentalmente que le informaran de lo que sucedía alrededor, no tanto por interés sino más bien para distraerse de su ansiedad. Ellas le hablaron sobre un extraño ser que los seguía desde hacía tiempo por el río, de una tensión en el aire proveniente de la lejanía, el cual parecía acercarse al grupo. No se molestó en reportarlo, pues ya sabía lo que se venía y lo esperaba con ansias, cada avance en el Anduin era un paso más cerca de Emilia, además, una de las reglas puestas por Alice era no intervenir más de lo que ya hacían con su sola presencia.

A pesar de saber que ella aún no estaba en peligro y que faltaba poco para ponerse en camino, la ansiedad no desaparecía. Sintió unos ojos en su espalda y giró medianamente la cabeza, no le impresionó que fuera Alice, la única que conocía su plan. En el futuro tendría que agradecerle su silencio y pedirle perdón por las preocupaciones dadas, claro que… en el futuro donde todo resulta bien. Le entregó una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió vacilante; entonces miro de reojo a Maglor, para ver si se había percatado de la preocupación en el rostro de su amiga, pero por fortuna no fue así.

Se volteó nuevamente para mirar el agua y extendió su mano, rozando con la yema de los dedos su fría superficie.

Todo iba a salir bien, debía tener fe en eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Michelle no comprendía por qué no podía dejar de sentirse intranquila, rozando a cada momento con los dedos la empuñadura de su espada. Finalmente llegaron al final de su viaje en barca, lo cual era un gran alivio tras días de estar incómodamente quieta en un espacio reducido, aunque esto último era mucho mejor a caminar días enteros como antes. Lo que le resultaba extraño era que no sentía ningún alivio, al contrario, se encontraba tensa, pero supuso que era por el conocimiento de la batalla que les aguardaba ese día.

Se preguntó cuándo iniciaría todo, quería estar atenta para poder proteger a sus amigas y salir ilesas. Recordó vagamente aquella frase de "salirse todo de control", pero en ese momento creyó poder manejarlo. No se le podía culpar, pensando que nunca había estado en una pelea de varios frentes hasta entonces. No recordaba muy bien la película, así que siguió al grupo que fue a buscar a Frodo sin demasiada preocupación, aun así vigiló los movimientos de cada una de sus amigas, pues sabía que en cualquier momento podría empezar y debía protegerlas, ya que ninguna de ellas sabía ocupar bien sus armas. Todo iba bien por el momento… demasiado…

… no debería haberse confiado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban por todas partes y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta ya habían sido separados.

Alice pudo ver a Michelle cerca, golpeando con su espada al enemigo y de vez en cuando, lanzando algunas flechas. Maglor no se quedaba atrás, los años de experiencia no pasaban en vano y parecía utilizar su propio cuerpo como un arma. La chica de cabello castaño agarró su espada y miró a todas partes aterrorizada, logró desviar algunos ataques, pero si los mataba era casi una exclusiva coincidencia, aunque le traía una mala sensación que por suerte era ahogada por la adrenalina del momento. Mientras se esforzaba por sobrevivir consideró sacar la pistola, pero lo desechó al instante: antes sólo había contado con suerte, ahora con tanto enemigo en movimiento podía darle a alguno de los suyos. En vez de eso, se arrinconó contra un gran tronco y siguió asestando golpes, rogando a Eru o a cualquiera que estuviera escuchando el poder sobrevivir a la batalla.

Al mismo tiempo en la distancia, el cuerno de Gondor rompía el aire con su estruendoso sonido al tanto que Michelle, entre golpe y golpe, llamaba a gritos a las dos compañeras perdidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pánico fue lo que llevó a Fran a huir casi descontrolada, intentando escapar de aquellos seres de apariencia monstruosa. Simplemente no podía enfrentárseles, no era tan valiente ni tenía las habilidades necesarias para darles pelea. En las películas lo hacían ver como algo sencillo, cualquiera podía coger un arma, pero estaba muy lejos de ser cierto. Se detuvo junto a unas ruinas al encontrar su camino bloqueado por una pelea, en la cual Boromir y los hobbits jóvenes combatían con ahínco. El sonido de un cuerno resonó por entre el fragor de la batalla, pero en seguida su vista se dirigió a otra cosa.

Marie caminaba por allí, deambulando sin armas en sus manos. Fran quiso gritar pero de su garganta no salió sonido alguno; como notando su presencia ella giró la cabeza. Aún en la distancia pudo notar los ojos vacíos de la pelirroja, como si no le importara nada. Repentinamente rememoró el sueño que tuviera hacía dos días, el cual creía olvidado, lo que evitó que se percatara del final de la batalla y de que se estaban llevando a los hobbits mientras Boromir caía al suelo. En ese instante, uno de los orcos cargó a Marie también y comenzó a alejarse, sacándola de su aturdimiento.

Antes de siquiera poder pestañear, unos fuertes brazos agarraron a Fran por detrás, entonces su voz salió finalmente con la forma de un grito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Michelle miró a todas partes de forma frenética. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Dónde? Sólo les había quitado la vista de encima un segundo para repeler al enemigo y ahora… Fran, Marie. Tenían que estar bien, debían estarlo. Aquellos agitados pensamientos la llenaron mientras asestaba airados golpes contra aquellos monstruos, sin embargo cada vez parecían llegar más.

— ¡Alice! ¡Ve a esconderte! ¡AHORA! —ordenó Maglor a su lado airado, aunque claramente su furia no estaba dirigida a ella.

Con una preocupación menos, la morena intentó concentrarse en la batalla, sabiendo que contaba con el elfo para cuidar a su amiga. Finalmente acabaron con los Uruks a su alrededor, mientras que los sobrevivientes huyeron de allí, pero aún no había ni rastro del resto.

— ¡Fran! ¡Marie! ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Respondan! ¡Fran! ¡Marie!

-.-

Cuando el asunto se volvió demasiado peligroso, Alice escuchó a Maglor ordenarle que se ocultara y sin dudar, le obedeció. Para su vergüenza, ella simplemente no estaba hecha para cargar una espada, pero se dio ánimos diciéndose que de por si lo hacían ver más fácil en libros, series y películas, además para ser una neófita se había defendido aceptablemente. Pronto la batalla terminó y salió de su escondite. Vio a Maglor parado al lado de Michelle, quien seguía llamando con gritos cada vez más desesperados a sus otras amigas. La morena no sabía que una de ellas podía estar muerta o capturada por el enemigo de manera voluntaria, Alice solo esperaba que al menos Fran estuviese bien.

La chica hizo una mueca al contemplar los cadáveres. Aunque se estaba acostumbrando paulatinamente a la presencia de éstos, las memorias del pasado seguían produciéndole náuseas. Se sentía aliviada de que al menos la parte más complicada y peligrosa hubiese terminado. Notó que Maglor la buscaba con la mirada y a pesar de la distancia, Alice pudo notar el alivio en su rostro al verla a salvo, pero entonces ésta cambio al horror absoluto cuando su vista pareció posarse tras ella.

La chica sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras escuchaba las hojas quebrarse detrás.

 _Crish Crash_ crujían.

Se giró por completo lentamente, quedando frente a un par de ojos rojos llenos de odio, los cuales miraron directamente a los suyos y a su alma tras éstos, entonces sintió un golpe. Bajó la vista y vio las garras de aquello enterradas en su abdomen. Retrocedió instintivamente, cubriendo al mismo tiempo con su mano la herida mientras ésta comenzaba a sangrar, entonces llegó el dolor, puro y fuerte. Su mundo dio vueltas y cayó de espaldas, escuchó a Maglor gritar su nombre y entre la cortina que nublaba su visión, lo vio correr hacia ella. Finalmente el dolor alejó cualquier otro pensamiento racional y momentos después, cayó la oscuridad.


	20. 19 Memorias torturadas

**Capítulo 19**

 **Memorias torturadas**

* * *

" _Won't you carry me, won't you carry me out of the darkness_

 _Won't you carry me, won't you carry me out of the cold_

 _Won't you carry me, won't you carry me out of the darkness_

 _Won't you carry me, won't you carry me out of the home"_

 **Elsa & Emilie. **Run

* * *

Alice caminaba furiosa y entristecida, alejándose de la biblioteca; sus pasos eran rápidos mientras su vista se encontraba fija en el suelo. En éste punto de su vida ella ya debería estar acostumbrada a las decepciones, aun así, no podía evitar que la frustración y la tristeza salieran a flote tras el pensamiento de haber sido dejada de lado. ¿Por qué Marie no llegó a su encuentro como dijo que haría? ¿Por qué al menos no llamó para avisarle que no iría? La había esperado varias horas para nada. Quiso decirle que nunca más iba a confiar en ella, mientras recordaba las veces que había ocurrido algo similar, cuando a la altura del parque se detuvo.

Algo no estaba bien, sentía un fuerte deja vú como si esto lo hubiera vivido antes, ¿pero cómo…? Entonces cayó en la cuenta, en verdad sí lo vivió con anterioridad. Recordó claramente que con su amiga quedaron de reunirse en la biblioteca, pero al final Marie no llegó, más tarde se disculpó a través de facebook diciendo que sus padres la habían obligado a acompañarles al centro de la ciudad, por lo cual terminó volviendo muy tarde. ¡Pero eso había sido hacía cuatro años atrás! ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Si ella antes se… se encontraba…

Alzó la vista y vio que se hallaba sola. A su lado, el parque lucía amenazador… parque… se había reunido con sus amigas cuando… la enfermedad atacó y cayeron por un agujero hacia otro mundo, donde se encontró con… con Ma… ¡Maglor! Los recuerdos la golpearon con fuerza, provocándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Ahora recordaba que habían estado en medio de una batalla cuando… los ojos rojos… ¡la criatura! ¡Había sido atacada por uno de ellos! Pero eso no explicaba por qué estaba allí.

O tal vez sí.

Recordó cuando dedujeron que esos seres infectaban el alma y atacaban a través de los recuerdos desagradables, entonces ¿estaba dentro de su mente? ¿Pero cómo es que todo se sentía tan real? La luz del sol disminuyó rápidamente mientras se ocultaba, quedando únicamente la iluminación artificial de los faroles. Un miedo innato hacia la oscuridad la acometió entonces, aunque no sabía que hacer a continuación. De pronto, un fuerte estruendo vino de todas partes acompañados por un leve temblor, miró a su alrededor y observó cómo desde su izquierda se acercaba una oscuridad palpable, devorando todas las cosas. Sintió que el miedo le pegaba los pies al suelo, entonces alguien agarró sus hombros y la giró.

Reconocería a aquella persona en cualquier lugar, aunque no debería existir. Hacía mucho tiempo durante un ataque de ira, ella la había creado entre trazos hoscos en un cuaderno, como una forma de representar y liberar sus sentimientos. Durante su adolescencia la había ocupado para desahogarse hasta el día en que se detuvo tras dejar la secundaria, pues sentía que ya no la necesitaría. La chica frente a ella vestía de negro y rojo, mientras que su aspecto era bastante similar al suyo, sólo que en vez de castaño, su cabello era del color de la noche sin luna, como el de Maglor pero sin ningún brillo.

— ¡Corre! —Exclamó con un tono de voz más ronco que el suyo— ¡Ya! ¡No dejes que la oscuridad te devore! ¡Huye y no los escuches! ¡No creas lo que te muestren!

Entonces sus pies se soltaron del suelo y comenzó a correr. Temía mirar hacia atrás, así que simplemente continuó, recuperando rápidamente el equilibrio cuando se tropezaba. El mundo parecía perder sus formas y detalles, entonces cayó en un barranco donde terminaba la calle y…

… cayó sobre una cama. Era su habitación de eso no cabía duda, se levantó y miró por la ventana: era de noche. El vidrio se sentía frío al tacto y podía notar los rasguños hechos por las patas de su gato, ensuciando la imagen. De pronto se escuchó un estruendo abajo, una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose con gran fuerza. Luego llegaron los gritos, podría reconocer aquellas voces en cualquier lugar: sus padres. Y estaban peleando.

— ¡Claro! ¡¿Por qué no te vas a lo que mejor sabes hacer?! ¡A ver! ¡Ándate a tomar! — exclamó su madre con aquel vozarrón que tenía por voz.

— ¡Ahj! ¿Deja de gritarme? ¡Y-ya estoy… aburrido!

— Ahhh, se siente herido por la verdad, ¡porque eso es lo que eres! ¡Un borracho de mierda!

— ¡Yah! ¡Me voy! ¡Que me voy a quedar escuchando e-estas…!

Entonces se escuchó un fuerte estruendo de algo al romperse y el corazón de Alice se estremeció de miedo y pesar. El silencio que precedió era ensordecedor, luchó un instante contra su idea instaurada de no meterse en las peleas de sus padres —pues siempre salía mal— para ir a ver. Finalmente y sólo a regañadientes, se movió hacia la puerta. Bajó las escaleras lo más silenciosamente posible: no había nadie en el primer piso. En el suelo descansaba un solitario vaso roto. ¿Dónde se habían ido?

La preocupación golpeó su interior y nuevamente se sintió como una niña pequeña, agarrada a un libro o un peluche mientras lloraba en silencio, al tiempo que buscaba evadir la realidad y protegerse en un refugio de historias. Le costó bastante recordarse que aquello no era real, entonces varios golpes se hicieron escuchar desde el exterior y con pavor vio, casi como si fuera una película de terror, varias manos invisibles quedar marcadas en las ventanas. Los golpes eran cada vez más fuertes, hasta el punto de hacer saltar el vidrio del marco, amenazando con romperse. Ella se tapó el rostro, temiendo que lo del exterior entrara cuando…

… escuchó unos gritos. Se destapó la cara y nuevamente era una niña de no más de cuatro años, sentada en la cama de sus padres mientras éstos peleaban como perro y gato justo frente suyo, ignorando su presencia totalmente. A su nariz llegaba el olor asqueroso y desagradable del alcohol. Había miles de objetos tirados en el piso, pero lo único que podía ver eran los rostros de sus padres, rojos de tanto gritar. Siempre eran gritos, su padre lo máximo que hacía era refunfuñar, insultar e intentar retraerse hacia la soledad donde pasar su borrachera o enojo, mientras su madre, como niña pequeña, buscaba pelea y empeoraba la situación. Sabía que era ella la que a veces soltaba golpes o tiraba cosas, pero al menos eso nunca lo vio de niña, ¿o quizá no lo recordaba?

Repentinamente su padre amenazó con irse de la casa, fue entonces que cualquier raciocinio abandonó la mente de Alice quien, cómo había hecho entonces, se abalanzó llorando y chillando para que no se fuera, mientras su madre gritaba: _"¡Ves lo que has hecho! ¡Lo ves!"_ entonces…

…se encontraba en un puerto rodeada de gente.

Tenía como tres años y habían viajado durante las vacaciones —en una de las contadas ocasiones en que salieron como familia— a la playa. En ese momento su padre decidió tomar uno de aquellos característicos tours en bote, pero su madre había decidido no subir, así que sólo fueron los dos —no recordaba donde estaba su hermana mayor en esos momentos. Por alguna extraña razón, ella había imaginado que subirían al bote para nunca más regresar, atravesarían el océano dejando atrás su casa, el continente… y su mamá. Entonces se puso a llorar mientras el bote se alejaba, su padre ante esto, estiraba la mano fuera de la borda para recoger agua salada y limpiarle el rostro de las lágrimas, al tanto que intentaba calmarla.

A diferencia de ese recuerdo, ella vio como en ésta versión comenzaban a alejarse mar adentro mientras su madre, la ciudad y las casa coloridas que escalaban por los cerros, se volvían cada vez más pequeños hasta desaparecer en el horizonte. Sus pequeñas manos soltaron la borda y se dio la vuelta en el asiento. No había nadie más con ella y el barco se mecía a la deriva, mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en la lejanía.

Ella…

… estaba sola frente a una puerta, una que sabía ocultaba cosas que había enterrado en lo profundo de su ser. Recuerdos de varias edades que en la actualidad eran solo espacios en blanco, se encontraban aguardando allí dentro, esperando para ahogarla en la oscuridad.

— N-no…

La puerta se abrió y ella corrió intentando alejarse. Gritó con fuerza, rogando que se detuvieran, que la dejaran en paz. Tropezó y se hizo una bola, intentando protegerse de la puerta pero ésta nunca llegó. Entonces alzó la mirada, hallándose en un gigantesco lugar gris. Temblorosa, caminó buscando una salida, preguntándose por qué no había una canción sacándola de allí. Estaba tan ensimismada que no se percató hasta que estuvo rodeada de espejos, miles de otras Alice devolviéndole la mirada.

Intentó alejarse de allí pero no servía de nada, estaban por todas partes, su rostro, sus ojos, ella… ¡ella estaba atrapada allí! ¿Pero cuál Alice era _la_ Alice? ¿Cuál de todas era la verdadera? ¿Ella en verdad era ella? Fuera de sí, comenzó a golpear cada vidrio con sus puños, miles de Alice destruyéndose bajo sus manos, muriendo bajo sus garras. En algún punto comenzó a disfrutarlo, quizá en verdad siempre se había odiado a sí misma, a la débil, impotente, egoísta y cómoda Alice.

Rio casi maniáticamente mientras se destruía a golpes y patadas, hasta que se sentó en el suelo casi sin aliento, exhausta, resignada, sin importarle si en ese momento la oscuridad venía a devorarla o no. Una risa amarga flotó de sus labios; en verdad era débil, se suponía que el humano podía soportar más tiempo a la enfermedad. Ella no valía nada… nada…

Nada…

Nada se volvió el suelo como acatando sus palabras, mientras la voz de su otra yo le gritaba que peleara, aunque sea un poco más, sólo un poco más. Pero no había esperanzas para ella, incluso Maglor no cantaba para crearle un camino, para salvarla… aunque tal vez se lo merecía, por no ser una buena hija, ni una buena persona, por ser egoísta como una vez le había dicho su madre. Sí, las voces susurraron, era una egoísta, una mala persona que deseaba el amor inmerecido de un elfo para hacerle sufrir eternamente y estaba recibiendo su merecido.

Miles de memorias que ella creía olvidadas, comenzaron a desfilar frente a sus ojos y gritó en agonía. Agarró su cabeza, intentando acallar las voces mientras seguía cayendo… y cayendo… y cayendo en las tinieblas. No había salvación, no había esperanza, no había… nada, ella era nada. Por un momento sintió como si la observaran, quizá lo hacían, allí, en algún lugar y en todo momento, mirando, desde el principio, creyendo que… ¿no existía? Otro golpe doloroso en su mente, en su ser, en su alma.

Iban a devorarla ¡iban a devorarla!

" _¡No! ¡Por favor ayuda!"_

" _¡Ayúdenme!"_

" _Duele mucho…"_

Lloró y gritó. La tortura en todo su ser continuaba sin descanso y parecía crecer, podía sentir como su garganta —real o no— se destrozaba de tanto gritar y suplicar, hasta que finalmente sintió como el cansancio comenzaba a nublar sus sentidos.

Se sentía tan agotada, de vivir, de pensar, de continuar; quería cerrar los ojos, abandonarse, el olvido era mejor… no podía ver o sentir más allá del dolor. Ya no quería pensar… no, no les iba a seguir dando el placer de verla sufrir. Al menos podía intentar dejar de existir con lo poco de orgullo que le quedaba.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó al olvido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maglor observó en shock a la criatura hiriendo a Alice y mientras la veía caer, al tanto que gritaba su nombre, finalmente logró correr. Tomó su espada con fuerza entre sus manos y con gran ira, asesto un golpe tras otro contra el ser oscuro. En ningún momento pasó por su mente que podría resultar herido, sólo siguió hasta que su espada se clavó en esa cabeza, destrozando ambos globos oculares —o lo que fueran aquellos. Entonces la criatura gritó en agonía, cayendo al suelo entre fuertes convulsiones, para finalmente volverse un montón de polvo negro que se llevó el viento.

Jadeó unos momentos sin entender, antes de que la imagen de Alice volviera a ocupar su mente. Se arrodilló al lado de la chica, dándole vuelta con manos temblorosas. De su herida manaba una buena cantidad de sangre, pero por algún milagro aún respiraba. La acunó entre sus brazos, con su mente en blanco por el horror y la meció, llorando y llamándola. ¿Por qué el mundo buscaba siempre la forma de arrebatarle todo lo que amaba? No podía soportar perder a alguien más, no podía-

 _De pronto volvía a ver a sus hermanos alrededor, sus hröar vacíos, carentes de toda la vida que alguna vez los animara. Apilados a sus lados estaban aquellos amigos y súbditos que no había podido proteger o que murieron por su culpa. Podía oler la sangre de todos, sentirlo encharcándose bajo él, atravesando sus ropas y lamiendo su piel mientras todo se oscurecía. Podía escuchar el mar embravecido, el fuego, los malditos barcos meciéndose y los gritos de—_

Unos pasos rápidos y Michelle estaba a su lado.

— ¡¿A qué esperas?! ¡Cántale! —chilló frenética mientras veía a su amiga cada vez más pálida, con unas muy leves manchas apareciendo en sus brazos y cara.

Maglor parpadeó confundido y Michelle, en un ataque de ira, pánico y desesperación, lo abofeteó con fuerza.

— ¡Ahora!

Por fin, saliendo de la conmoción y la estupefacción, se concentró en la canción de poder que había compuesto. Michelle tomó la mano lánguida de su amiga, mientras observaba con el estómago revuelto la mancha de sangre fresca en el suelo.

— Vamos, yo sé que tú puedes… vuelve Alice, vuelve… —murmuró con angustia.

No iba a perderla, no iba a perderla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una luz en lo alto, tan arriba, tan remota.

Era cálida y parecía prometer días soleados, abrazos seguros y cálidos, un fuego en el hogar, cariño… esperanza. Pero estaba demasiado lejos y ella demasiado cansada, sólo quería desaparecer, irse, que ellos la dejaran en paz. Más al parecer aquella luz era obstinada pues se volvía cada vez más brillante. Una voz parecía flotar allí, tan hermosa y dulce, quería hundirse en ella, en esa suavidad, en ese… río dorado. Extendió el brazo, tocándola con la punta de los dedos, entonces le pareció que una mano etérea la tomaba de la muñeca, intentando con todas sus fuerzas alzarla hacia la luz. Estaba segura que la figura oculta en esa luminosidad, de aspecto irreal y grácil era…

Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en el fuerte, ¿cómo había llegado a tal lugar? Se encontraba en un ventanal mirando el mundo exterior, el cual no tenía color ni sonido, pareciendo más una fotografía antigua en blanco y negro que un paisaje.

Se sentía tan cansada aún… tan cansada y… y rota, sólo quería tirarse al suelo para dormir… entonces volvió a escuchar la voz guía. Debía provenir del salón de música, donde Maglor enseñaba a los gemelos a cantar y tocar instrumentos. Vagamente pensó en lo agradable que sería recostarse en el sofá que había allí, en aquella cálida habitación con la música alrededor, acunándola. Sonrió lánguidamente ante tal pensamiento y con paso bamboleante caminó por el pasillo, mientras se sujetaba con ambas manos a la pared para no caer. La tentación de simplemente echarse en el suelo a dormir era cada vez más fuerte y solo la fuerza de voluntad la hacía continuar, ésta última alimentada por la extraña sensación en su interior de que, si llegaba a cometer tal acto, nunca más podría levantarse.

Por un momento volvió a sentirse desorientada y se detuvo a mirar alrededor, ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? ¿Por qué se sentía en peligro?

La música se volvió más insistente y olvidando aquellos pensamientos continuó, hasta finalmente ubicarse frente a la puerta del salón de música, la cual se hallaba entornada y dejaba entrever una fuerte luz blanca. ¿Quizás todos se habían reunido allí? Entonces no podía demorar más, no fuera que se preocuparan todos.

Terminó de abrir la puerta y la claridad la cegó, aun así, sin titubear avanzó al interior…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice tosió y abrió los ojos con dificultad. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro desenfocado de Maglor, el cual se hallaba casi encima de ella, llamando su nombre; intentó hablar pero en seguida la hicieron callar. Mientras recuperaba la conciencia, un dolor sordo comenzó a hacerse presente en su cuerpo, ganando fuerza rápidamente y concentrándose en la zona de su abdomen, provocándole nauseas, debilidad y ganas de gritar. Parecía como si un hierro al rojo vivo la estuviera atravesando, su mente confundida no comprendía que estaba sucediendo y el pánico la invadió, provocando que su aliento se volviera frenético. Tuvo la tentación de cerrar los ojos y dormir para evadir aquello, más rápidamente se lo impidieron.

Maglor alzó la vista y miró a Michelle con gran preocupación.

— La herida no para de sangrar.

— Bueno pues ¡Haz algo! ¡No sé! En el campamento debe haber medicinas ¿no?

— S-si pero—

— ¡Pues vamos rápido!

El elfo tragó su preocupación de que la chica no sobreviviera el viaje y asintió: — Bien, pero necesito que corras a mi lado y aprietes lo más fuerte que puedas la herida para detener la hemorragia.

Michelle asintió con gravedad y comenzaron a correr.

Maglor hizo todo lo posible para mantener a la chica despierta, pero estaba muy débil, no parecía que fuera a aguantar mucho más tiempo consciente. Les pareció una eternidad el viaje hasta la zona en que dejaran los botes, pero ya allí, rápidamente el elfo dejó en el suelo a Alice y buscó entre su equipaje los remedios élficos que le habían dado, agradeciendo a la vez a Ilúvatar por tal cosa.

Primero le dio a beber algo de licor para reavivarla e impedir que se desmayara, luego, ayudado por Michelle, desvistió a la chica de la maltrecha túnica junto a la blusa y se arremangó los brazos de la suya, tragando duro.

— Todavía desconozco la gravedad de la herida — informó a la morena al tanto que remojaba un paño para limpiar la zona y evaluar el daño—, así que por precaución Alice debe estar consciente. Esta pomada ayudará a adormecer algo la zona pero…

Michelle se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, adelantándose a sus palabras para sentarse sobre las piernas de una todavía confusa Alice, mientras sujetaba los brazos de su amiga con todas sus fuerzas. El elfo soltó un suspiró tembloroso y sin perder más tiempo, hizo que la joven castaña mordiera un cinturón y se puso a trabajar.

Cuando el resto de la comunidad llegó más tarde, se encontraron con una Alice ya vendada y vestida con prendas limpias, temblando ligeramente por la conmoción mientras dormitaba bajo los efectos de las medicinas en brazos de Maglor, quien comenzaba a presentar un visible hematoma algo inflamado en la mejilla, donde había recibido la cachetada. Tanto el elfo como la morena estaban exhaustos pero felices de haberlo conseguido. Aragorn, al ver las ropas ensangrentadas en el suelo, se acercó con rapidez, pero al ver que todo estaba en orden suspiró aliviado; no habría soportado otra muerte y menos de alguien tan joven. Michelle mientras tanto miró a todas partes, pero al no ver lo que buscaba frunció el ceño con preocupación.

— ¿Dónde están Marie y Fran?


	21. 20 A Tempo

**Capítulo 20**

 **A Tempo**

* * *

¿Es el viajero el que elige al camino o el camino el que elige al viajero?

 **-Garth Nix**

* * *

Emilia no dejaba de caer, ya no gritaba y su cuerpo yacía sin fuerza, a merced de los vientos que subían desde las profundidades. Algo cambio, a través de sus párpados comenzaba a haber cierta claridad, pasando del negro al rojo. Abrió los ojos y lo confirmó: allá en el fondo se veía una luz cada vez más cercana. ¿Iba por fin a terminar aquella caída? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Dónde iba a terminar?

Llegó al círculo luminoso pero en cuanto lo tocó, algo extraño ocurrió. Fue como una descarga eléctrica que recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, gritó por el dolor general y se retorció intentando liberarse de aquello, pero era imposible. Se sentía como una barra de plastilina en manos de un niño, siendo aplastada y alargada, achatada y destrozada, hasta que finalmente cayó en la bendita inconsciencia.

Cuando abrió los ojos, todo era borroso y notó que la cargaban. Se sentía exhausta y volvió a sumergirse en la negrura sin sueños.

Poco a poco comenzó a despertar nuevamente. Yacía en un suelo de losa, podía sentir bajo su piel expuesta su frialdad y lisura. Escuchó unos pasos a lo lejos, entonces su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, como si presintiera algún peligro. Forzó sus ojos a abrirse, pestañeando varias veces para aclarar su vista, entonces la imagen borrosa se volvió un techo lejano y oscuro. Volteó con dificultad su cara hacia el dueño de los pasos a sólo unos metros de distancia, allí, un hombre vestido por completo de blanco la observaba desde su gran altura.

— Bueno, bueno. Veo que mi "invitada" ha despertado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice observó cómo preparaban el cuerpo de Boromir para ser dejado en las aguas del Anduin, pensando ensimismada en lo cerca que estuvo de ocupar la segunda barca para acompañar en su viaje al más allá a aquel capitán de Gondor. Mirando hacia el río pero quizá sin verlas del todo estaba Michelle, obviamente preocupada tras serle dada la noticia del secuestro de las otras dos. A pesar de las hierbas, un súbito y pequeño movimiento despertó un aguijonazo de dolor bajo las vendas. Apenas pudo contener el quejido adolorido que quiso escapar de sus labios, todavía temiendo que, por su culpa, los otros tres las fueran a dejar atrás. No podía ni imaginar el martirio que sería aquella parte del viaje, aun siendo cargada, pero debía ser fuerte y tragarse cualquier queja; sus amigas eran la prioridad ahora. Sin embargo a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir otra oleada de dolor, ante lo cual Maglor inmediatamente la cubrió un poco más con la capa, mientras miraba con atención aquel rostro pequeño.

Su gran palidez lo preocupaba, la medicina élfica fue de gran ayuda con la herida, la cual por fortuna no había sido tan grave como aparentaba ser, aunque todavía necesitaría tiempo para sanar completamente, pero aún si sus propiedades fueran grandes, no ayudaban a devolver la sangre perdida. Sólo esperaba que los movimientos del viaje no fueran a abrir de nuevo la lesión. Tomó el odre con agua e instó a la chica a beber un poco más, pero ésta se negó. El elfo suspiró y lo dejó a un lado.

— ¿Qué sucede que estás tan pensativa desde que despertaste? —Le preguntó entonces, despejando con suavidad su rostro de las hebras pegadas por el sudor ya seco, e intentando no sonar tan inquieto como se sentía — ¿Soñaste algo?

— No… no lo sé — respondió en un susurro, su voz aún ronca por los chillidos ahogados que había emitido no hacía mucho y con un tono ausente y perdido, hablándole como si estuviera sólo medianamente consciente de su presencia y la conversación que estaban teniendo—. Intentaba recordar lo que sucedió después de mi ataque, pero tras la escena de los espejos todo se vuelve… confuso…

— Quizá sea para mejor ¿no? por tu rostro no creo que lo que evocas sea algo grato. Puede que sea preferible dejar que se hunda en las aguas del olvido.

— Tal vez, aunque tienes razón en lo de no ser agradable.

Se quedaron en silencio, viendo la barca de Boromir alejarse, lo siguió una hermosa canción de Aragorn y Legolas y luego un silencio respetuoso.

— Ninguna de las dos comunidades ha terminado muy bien —pensó Maglor en voz alta.

— La de ellos. Nosotros estaremos bien en cuanto nos reencontremos con las demás —apuntó Alice, apoyando el rostro con cansancio en el pecho del elfo.

Escucharon como se decidía ir tras los orcos para recuperar a los capturados y tras recoger lo necesario, Maglor cargó a Alice a sus espaldas con la mayor delicadeza posible, haciendo una mueca al sentir cada estremecimiento de dolor provenientes del pequeño cuerpo.

— Lamento ser una molestia.

— No te preocupes, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

— Pues pareces un fideo élfico —rio suavemente Alice, evitando hacer algún gesto adolorido.

— Oigan ustedes, vamos. Es un largo camino para encontrar a estas niñas —anunció Michelle ubicándose a su lado, agregando con un suspiro—. He pensado lo irónico de la situación, ahora tenemos parejas cambiadas a diferencia del principio.

— Si es así, entonces definitivamente nos volveremos a reunir, tal como la otra vez — comentó Alice con una media sonrisa y un poco más animada.

— Je, me gusta ese optimismo, bienvenida de regreso Alice — sonrió Michelle.

Entonces los tres se encaminaron detrás de los otros tres de la Comunidad rota, corriendo para ayudar a los amigos. Corriendo hacia un destino cada vez más incierto.

Sin que lo supieran, la historia que hasta el momento las protegiera comenzó a rechazarlas, dirigiéndolas hacia su verdadero camino. Mientras tanto, la entidad oscura trenzó una nueva hebra alrededor de aquella esfera de luz, iniciando la cuenta regresiva para el final y se preparó para el siguiente festín que le esperaba, entonces sintió la pequeña canción abriéndose paso hacia sí mismo... y gruñó...

-.-

 _Fin primera parte._


	22. Interludio: Un lugar oscuro

**Segunda parte: Ascensión.**

 _Come away, O human child!_

 _To the waters and the wild_

 _With a faery, hand in hand,_

 _For the world's more full of weeping tan you can understand._

 **\- W. B. Yeats, 1865-1939.** The Stolen Child

-.-.-

 **Interludio: Un lugar oscuro**

* * *

El espacio era algo reducido, mientras que la única luz provenía de las antorchas en el pasillo, las cuales se colaban a través de una pequeña ventana enrejada, creando una extraña y leve iluminación anaranjada. A lo lejos se escuchaban gritos que parecían ser órdenes, junto con gruñidos que le ponían la piel de gallina.

Emilia se acurrucó más contra la pared, temblando por el miedo y la debilidad. Tenía tanta hambre y sed. Si sólo pudiera conseguir su bolso, sacaría alguno de los bocadillos que había guardado para compartir, pero éste había sido puesto fuera de su alcance por un horrible ser pestilente mientras la guiaba por aquellas mazmorras, lanzándolo dentro de un cuarto oscuro al lado del suyo. Por más que había preguntado, nadie le decía dónde demonios estaba, ¿qué era ese lugar? ¿Qué eran esos… seres? Escuchó unos pasos e inmediatamente se tensó; sólo había una persona que venía a "visitarla" desde su reciente encierro y siempre por una razón.

La puerta se abrió chirriando, dando paso al tipo alto y blanco con su tétrica sonrisa.

— Espero que desde mi última visita hayas logrado refrescar tu memoria.

— Ya te dije que no sé de qué me estás hablando —replicó con voz titubeante la chica.

— Oh. Estoy seguro de que si lo sabes. Es una pregunta muy simple y en cuanto la contestes, podrás marcharte para ir a juntarte con tus compañeras, una información pequeña del lugar de donde provienes. Dime ¿Cuál es el conocimiento de las armas en tu mundo? La tecnología que usan. Sé que ustedes lo tienen, mi señor ha dicho que lo portan consigo.

— ¡Qué no lo—!

Las palabras de la chica fueron cortadas cuando, de la misma forma misteriosa de siempre, aquel hombre la alzó en el aire, cortando su respiración por completo.

— Estás acabando con mi paciencia —siseó con voz amenazante, antes de soltarla.

Emilia cayó con fuerza al suelo, lastimándose un poco el trasero y las piernas, y tosiendo con fuerza al sentir liberada su tráquea.

— Supongo que esto significa otro día sin comida y agua, espero que el hambre ayude a tu memoria.

— P-pero, ¡Voy a morir si no como o bebo algo! —exclamó ella horrorizada.

El hombre giro a verla sólo a medias, y en su rostro alcanzó a ver una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Oh. ¿Así que aún no te percatas de los cambios realizados en ti? Espero que esto te sea de ayuda —comentó, tirando al suelo un pequeño objeto plano y circular de metal antes de marcharse, cerrándose la puerta al instante para dejarla de nuevo en su soledad.

Pasó algún tiempo en el cual se frotó su garganta magullada, antes de que se rindiera a su curiosidad y se acercara lentamente —temiendo que fuera una trampa— al objeto. En apariencia era simple, un pedazo de metal muy delgado y pequeño para servir de arma contra él. Lo tomó con cuidado, era frío al tacto ¿para qué le había entregado esto? Jugueteó distraídamente con él. ¿Estarían bien las demás? Ojalá tuviera su celular para enviar un mensaje y saber qué estaba ocurriendo allí. Un reflejo la sobresaltó, tomó el objeto y titubeante lo puso frente a su rostro, entonces revisó con frenesí su cuerpo y, riendo de la impresión, se desmayó.


	23. 1 A la carrera

**Capítulo 1**

 **A la carrera**

El sol comenzaba a alzarse en lo alto y ellos aún corrían. Michelle miró al grupo que iba unos pasos por delante, quienes no parecían estar cerca de querer parar y, con excepción del enano, ni siquiera se veían exhaustos. De no ser por las botas mágicas que Elrond les había dado, seguramente se habría rendido hace mucho, aunque eso no quitaba que sintiera las piernas resentidas. Aún no lograba comprender como es que Maglor corría a tan buen ritmo, sin quejarse ni parecer cansado, aún con la carga de peso extra que llevaba a la espalda.

La morena entonces vio el rostro pálido de Alice con preocupación. Sus brazos caían sin fuerza hacia adelante, meciéndose con el ritmo, mientras que bajo sus ojos cerrados se habían formado unas gruesas ojeras, muy notorias al contrastar con su lividez. De no ser por el elfo y la cuerda, con la cual ella amarraba la parte superior de su amiga a Maglor, ya se habría caído durante la corrida.

La chica de cabello castaño no parecía tener energías como para permanecer despierta largo tiempo, así quedó demostrado desde el principio. Lo peor es que ahora su cuerpo rechazaba cualquier cosa que le dieran, excepto cortos tragos de agua, ¡y desde antes del accidente que no probaba bocado! Habían tratado de darle un trozo minúsculo de lembas, sin embargo terminó reaccionando demasiado mal, pero la herida no parecía ser la causante del problema. Maglor había hecho un buen trabajo y durante la pausa breve que hicieron a la noche, en la cual Aragorn la revisó brevemente, también lo dijo.

Las garras de la criatura no habían lesionado ningún órgano vital y los pocos daños habían sido tratados con la medicina. Además, la herida parecía estar curándose bien tras el poco tiempo pasado, aunque también mencionó que aún con las curaciones dejaría una marca, ante lo cual Alice rio débilmente, diciendo que podía vivir con eso. Dedujeron que era el modo de viaje lo que impedía que su delicado cuerpo pudiera retener los alimentos, aun así, Michelle sentía que había algo más. Ojalá pasase pronto esa situación que la hacía sentir tan impotente, lo único bueno es que no las habían dejado atrás por el accidente, cosa que temió en un principio.

Sacó otra bebida energética, contando mentalmente para no sobrepasar el límite que solía tener su bolso y tomó un largo trago, ¡vaya carrera! Al menos habían tenido unos buenos días de descanso. Sabía que estaban a contrarreloj para encontrar a los otros, pero de todos modos, el cansancio comenzaba lentamente a subir por su cuerpo y el sueño iba aumentando. Aprovechaba cada segundo en el cual se detenían, viendo una pista o apuntando algo, para cerrar los ojos aunque fuera unos segundos. A pesar de todo aquello, no se rendía, más que las bebidas esas, más que las lembas, lo que le daba fuerzas e impedía que se rindiese eran sus amigas. _"Como les hagan daño malditos orcos, como les toquen un solo pelo, no tendré piedad ni con ustedes, ni con cualquiera que me encuentre más adelante. Van a querer estar muertos."_ Apretó con fuerza los dientes, sintiendo algo de sangre en su boca y siguió corriendo.

A la noche, Aragorn decidió que era mejor detenerse para esperar el amanecer. Maglor suspiró y con cuidado desató la cuerda, dejando a Alice en el suelo y entonces se sentó a su lado, tras lo cual sacó un pequeño frasco de la alforja que ahora cargaba. La chica hizo una mueca.

— Vamos, sabes que es necesario tomar la medicina para curarte —la reprendió Maglor, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Eso no quita que sea amarga y desabrida —se defendió ella, antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo y obligarse a tragarla.

— ¿Cómo te has estado sintiendo?

— Mejor —mintió Alice.

La verdad era que todavía se sentía mareada y cansada todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera había percibido las horas que pasaron corriendo, pero aun así no recuperaba sus fuerzas, al contrario, casi le parecía que cada cierto tiempo le arrebataban un poco más. Estaba tan agotada que ya ni notaba la sed o el hambre, aunque tampoco era como si importara, cualquier cosa que comiera lo expulsaba sin tener tiempo de poder digerir algo, y eso sólo ayudaba a aumentar su debilidad.

Maglor acarició distraídamente el cabello de la chica, sin creerle del todo. Michelle, quién había estado metida en su bolso gruñendo, se acercó con un envase de plástico del cual emergía un agradable aroma.

— ¡Lo tengo! —Medio exclamó la morena intentando no subir mucho la voz, pues Aragorn y Gimli ya se habían dormido—. Prueba con esto, Alice.

La chica tomó la cuchara, cogió un poco de la cosa blanca en el interior y tras saborearla, tomó otro poco más antes de negarse a comer más. Pasado un momento, en el cual el estómago de la chica no rechazó lo ingerido, Maglor preguntó qué era aquello.

— Oh, es una receta de mi mundo que se prepara cuando estás mal del estómago. Es como el arroz con leche pero sin leche, para que no sea pesado. Básicamente: arroz, agua, azúcar y palitos de canela. También se puede hacer sémola para éstos casos. No sabía si funcionaría, pero cómo hasta ahora sólo habíamos probado con alimentos pesados, como el lembas, que sólo una mordida te llena el estómago, pensé que no perdería nada intentando con esto.

— Me gustaría probarlo más tarde —comentó Maglor con curiosidad.

— Puedo preparártelo si quieres, cuando tengamos más tiempo. Tenemos suerte de que los bolsos posean éstas cualidades, es bastante útil. Aunque sería aún más genial si no tuviera ese límite para sacar cosas… —opinó pensativa, antes de agregar—. Me pregunto de donde serán éstos objetos, o dónde irá a parar la basura.

— La otra vez me quedé mirando hacia el interior —comenzó Alice con voz pausada, suave y cansada—. Es como si… la basura se desintegrara y… las cosas que guardas o devuelves se desvanecieran. Creo que el interior de las mochilas, ese otro _lugar,_ es inteligente… de alguna manera.

— Aún desconocemos el origen de su poder, por lo que existe la posibilidad de que en verdad sea así —apuntó Maglor, frunciendo el ceño.

— Es cierto. Ahora hay que dormir, guardaré el resto para que te lo vayas comiendo de a poco en el camino. Buenas noches.

Maglor se recostó en el suelo, dejando que la cabeza de Alice descansara entre su axila y su pecho, luego la tapó lo más que pudo con su propia capa. Arriba de ellos se veían varias estrellas, asomando por entre las nubes oscuras con un brillo tembloroso.

 _*"¿Dónde estará la estrella azul?/ Esa estrellita del alma…/ Sus ojos suelen brillar/ Perdidos en la inmensidad."_

Recitó entre susurros Alice —pues no recordaba la melodía—, sin quitar la mirada de aquellos puntos de luz. Era tan diferente la forma en que se veían ahora que sus ojos estaban sanos, parecía no haber límites para su vista. Aunque se hubiera acostumbrado, de vez en cuando seguía sorprendiéndole, aún a veces alzaba la mano para arreglar sus lentes, esa costumbre no desaparecía pero supuso que lo haría con el tiempo. Las cosas cambiaban a lo largo de la vida, aunque ese pensamiento la ponía triste y pensativa.

Se preguntó cuántas de esas estrellas existían todavía, cuantas murieron desde que abandonara la primera edad, cuantos desde que abandonó su mundo… ¿qué iba a pasar si… perdían la vida en ese viaje? Quizá simplemente nunca regresarían a casa y nadie conocería su final. Serían como las estrellas, vivas y muertas a la vez para la gente que las conociera, pues a simple vista nadie podría adivinar correctamente sus destinos.

— Por un momento creí que te perderíamos —susurró Maglor afligido, interrumpiendo la línea de pensamiento de la chica. Su tono fue tan bajo que por poco no le escuchó.

— Has cambiado mucho desde nuestro primer encuentro. Antes no hubieras dicho tan fácilmente tus temores, menos a mí, ni siquiera hubieras tomado la iniciativa de contarlos desde un inicio.

— Supongo que incluso nosotros podemos cambiar un poco.

Alice sonrió suavemente: — No lo creería si no lo hubiese estado viendo.

La chica sintió la profunda respiración del elfo Noldo y se percató de la imposible proximidad en la que se hallaban. Sabía que incluso algo tan pequeño como eso podía complicar las cosas, no era tonta, y aunque prefería ignorarlo, sabía que ella ejercía cierta atracción al elfo, él a veces parecía favorecer su compañía por sobre los demás. Sin embargo, ese mismo diminuto acto hacía que sus molestias disminuyeran un poco y no deseaba que se detuviesen. Era similar a cuando se sentía enferma y anhelaba que alguien se recostara a su lado, o cuando estaba deprimida y quería un simple abrazo de su amiga, entonces todo parecía más soportable.

De todos modos no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable, como si le estuviera robando un ángel al mismísimo Eru o se encontrara corrompiendo a un ser puro, el cual ninguna mano mortal debiese tocar. Su lugar era en Valinor con su familia, pero no podía evitar tener el deseo de estar siempre entre sus brazos, de retenerlo junto a ella.

¿Cómo algo tan pequeño podía producirle emociones tan contradictorias? Se sentía como la manzana de la tentación de Adán y Eva, por más estúpido que eso sonase.

— Es extraño —murmuró Maglor, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— ¿Mhm?

— Cuando el monstruo te hirió, la forma en que lo hizo… mi experiencia me gritaba de que sería mortal y sin embargo, ningún órgano importante fue comprometido.

— Quizá la magia de la pulsera de tu sobrino funciona mejor de lo que tú esperarías, aunque es más probable que ellos no busquen matar a sus víctimas si su fin es expandir la "enfermedad".

— Mm, es posible… o puede ser que, tal como dijiste antaño, el Único aún no te quiere a su lado.

La chica rio en silencio y se volteó, acomodándose de forma en que no le doliera mucho la herida. A través de la oscuridad, observó de reojo los brillantes ojos de Maglor, en los cuales parecía que un pedazo del cielo nocturno hubiera anidado, solo que con un brillo más poderoso. Su oído, aplastado en el costado del elfo, captó su regular y suave respiración, el cual tenía un toque tranquilizador y relajante, mientras que su corazón danzaba a un ritmo algo más rápido mientras acariciaba circularmente con un dedo la mano de la chica, que descansaba fuera de la capa, para luego posarse sobre ésta y calentarla.

Alice cerró los ojos, mientras el cansancio nuevamente se posaba sobre ella como un pesado manto, arrullada por la música que sólo su oído podía captar. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan segura, quizá desde los tiempos en que su madre aún podía acomodarla entre sus brazos, las noches en que no habían peleas y le contaba cuentos antes de dormir, o cuando aún podía darse el lujo de pedir su presencia tras una pesadilla o enfermedad, antes de hacerse demasiado mayor.

Pensó que no le importaba ser egoísta en ese instante, olvidar los peligros y los problemas para disfrutar de aquello, centrarse en esa pequeña burbuja de calor y am-, de aquella cercanía imposible. Entonces, entre otros pensamientos confusos, se durmió.

-.-.-

Michelle se quejó suavemente mientras se levantaba del suelo, guardándose el resto de quejas e insultos que querían salir de su garganta al ver que ni siquiera amanecía, y bebió un largo sorbo de agua de su cantimplora para no gastar su cuota diaria del bolso. Alice a su lado, únicamente había tomado dos cucharadas del arroz húmedo antes de pasárselo, aunque parecía estar más pálida y ojerosa que el día anterior. Finalmente ayudó a Maglor a subir y amarrar a la chica de cabello castaño a su espalda y partieron.

Como el día anterior, fue un viaje mayoritariamente en silencio. Michelle se sorprendió muchas veces perdiendo el sentido del tiempo y del yo, el caminar o correr era prácticamente mecánico y carente de pensamiento y aunque era una buena manera de evitar pensar en el cansancio, le hacía sentir que se estaba volviendo un robot.

Se secó el sudor de la frente y alzó la mirada al cielo, en el cual el sol ya estaba declinando para esconderse tras las montañas lejanas. ¡Se sentía tan cansada! Daría cualquier cosa sólo para tirarse en el suelo y dormir. Observó al resto del grupo y vio, con algo de alivio, que por lo menos no era la única, quizá se fueran a detener a la noche, pero notaba que aún faltaban un par de horas y eso la desalentaba. Bajó la vista al suelo e intentó pensar en otra cosa, recordó con añoranza los baños y pensó en lo mucho que debía apestar por la transpiración, además de lo sucio que debía tener el pelo; ahora que lo pensaba, le picaba un poco.

El resto parecía más o menos en las mismas, todos menos los elfos, que a pesar de algo de suciedad en sus ropas y cabellos, estaban muchísimo más limpios que ellos, ¿cómo lo harían? Seguro tenían shampoos especiales. Ojalá tuviera la habilidad élfica de no ensuciarse tanto en los viajes y transpirar como cerdo con las corridas. Cuando por fin se detuvieron, Michelle se acercó cansada a donde estaba Maglor y su amiga, desapareciendo casi inmediatamente su fatiga.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con preocupación al elfo, viendo a éste encogerse de hombros.

Alice parecía no reaccionar a sus remezones, lo único que pudieron sacar de ella fue un par de murmullos ininteligibles.

— ¿Tú crees que sea por lo que comentaron, de que ese mago malo nos está echando el cansancio encima?

— Tendría sentido —asintió el elfo con el ceño fruncido, acercando un poco más el cuerpo de Alice al de él, como si intentara cubrirla de las influencias de Saruman—, quizá la afecte más por su estado ya débil, pero de todas formas estoy preocupado.

— Es fuerte, logrará hacer frente a esto —le animó Michelle, palmeando con suavidad su hombro—. Ahora hay que dormir, quizá en la mañana las cosas se nos muestren con mejor aspecto.

El elfo Noldo asintió inseguro, mientras se recostaba en el suelo tal como la noche anterior. La misma Michelle se sentía preocupada, sus propias palabras no lograban convencerla del todo, pero por ahora sólo podían esperar. No por primera vez maldijo en silencio aquel mundo sin hospitales y con monstruos, pero a pesar de su exaltación mental, se dio un momento para admirar la escena con ternura. Si la situación fuera diferente, si estuvieran en su mundo y Maglor fuera humano, ella se sentiría muy feliz —y quizá un poco envidiosa— por Alice y la molestaría por una muy posible relación, pero con cómo eran las cosas, no sabía realmente qué pensar; si sentir pena o alegría.

Ahora que lo pensaba, su amiga tenía un punto, una relación entre alguien mortal y otro inmortal, sin importar el amor que se tengan, estaba condenada no sólo al fracaso sino que también al sufrimiento. Maldijo nuevamente a ese mundo complicado mientras caminaba a un sitio un poco más lejano para dormir, pero sin importar cuanto se moviera, no lograba conciliar el sueño, por culpa no solo del suelo duro o las piedras, sino también por las preocupaciones como el estado de sus amigas… y su mundo, obviamente.

" _Jooo, mamá. Espero que estés bien. Por favor Dios, que haya llegado donde mis hermanos y estén todos a salvo, si puedes también ayuda a Alice y protege a mis amigas—"_

— ¿No puede dormir?

Michelle se volteó y vio en la penumbra una sombra sentada cerca. A pesar de no poder ver sus facciones por la oscuridad —no había muchas estrellas y la luna se había escondido—, sí reconoció su voz.

— ¡Ah! Legolas, no te había notado. No, no puedo dormir.

— Muchas preocupaciones supongo, ¿cómo está su amiga? — consultó con interés en su voz el elfo Sinda.

— No muy bien al parecer, cada vez está más cansada y creemos que la magia de ese sa… sa….

— Saruman.

— Ese mismo, bueno que la magia de ese _Saruman_ está afectando fuertemente a Alice por su estado más débil… —explicó, se detuvo un momento antes añadió—. Y también estaba pensando en mi mundo, si soy sincera.

— ¿Tus padres?

— Mi madre y mis hermanos solamente. Espero que estén a salvo.

— No pierda la esperanza joven Michelle, es lo único que puedo aconsejarle—murmuró Legolas suavemente, entonces agregó —. Será mejor que se duerma, mañana será un largo día y necesitará sus fuerzas.

— ¡Eso he estado intentando! No es mi culpa que el suelo sea tan duro e irregular.

La morena entonces escuchó una suave risa de parte del elfo.

— Sólo cierre los ojos y relájese, el cansancio hará el resto.

Hizo lo que le había dicho, pero aún no podía conciliar el sueño, entonces escuchó una canción bastante suave, el cual parecía un arrullo cuya letra no lograba discernir. La música la ayudó a calmarse y olvidar todos los problemas y finalmente, el cansancio se cernió sobre ella, cayendo en un profundo sueño sin sueños.

-.-.-.-

Legolas despertó a todos al gritar:

— ¡Despierten! Es un amanecer rojo…

Michelle no escuchó el resto pues, sentándose rápidamente, aún adormilada y con la voz pastosa dijo:

— Rojo e' rojo la q-q- ¡¿qué rojo qué?!

Miró alarmada el suelo y sus ropas, sólo para sonrojarse un instante después al darse cuenta de que hablaban del sol. Por suerte nadie parecía haberlo notado, por lo que se levantó y fingió que nada había pasado.

Volvieron a correr durante todo el día —Michelle a la misma altura de Gimli el enano y ambos respirando pesadamente e intentando mantener el ritmo de los otros—, aunque al menos esta vez, Alice despertó al anochecer para comer un poco del arroz, tras lo cual volvió a sumergirse en un profundo sueño, sin importarle las bajas temperaturas de aquella noche. Ni siquiera las pesadillas, que parecían invadir su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos, eran suficientes para mantenerla alerta. Michelle, preocupada, sacó una manta de la mochila de la otra chica, pasándoselas a Maglor para que se ocupara de mantener el calor en Alice. Ya era suficiente con la herida, no quería además sumarle un resfriado o una gripe que pudiera matarla en aquel mundo sin hospitales, donde una simple enfermedad podía provocar una pandemia y matar a todos.

Luego se sentó en el suelo, cubriéndose con una manta —tras pasarles algunas a los otros—, sin embargo, después de varios dormir y despertar y tras comprender que ya no podría conciliar el sueño, se quedó mirando los paseos de Legolas un buen rato, hasta que finalmente dijo de mal humor.

— Quien fuera un elfo.

Le vio sonreír a la luz de las estrellas y aguantó el impulso de lanzar un insulto —o tirarle su bolso—. ¡Si no estaba bromeando! ¿O acaso no lo notó en su tono de voz?... malditos elfos, en serio, la jodida suerte que tienen los cabrones brillantes.

-.-.-

Michelle respiró profundamente el aire fresco de la madrugada, observando la última estrella desaparecer con la llegada del sol mientras desayunaba un trozo de lembas. Aún se sentía cansada pero por suerte no tenía sueño, todavía. Se tocó distraídamente el cabello e hizo una mueca al sentirlo grasiento, por lo menos se lo iba a peinar. Mientras procedía a cepillarlo, observó la mancha lejana que eran unos jinetes, según Aragorn y Legolas, y agradeció que el primero hubiera decidido dejar por el momento las corridas matutinas. Tras guardar la peineta, ayudó a Alice a bajar por la ladera y se sentaron cerca del resto.

— ¿Cómo te has estado sintiendo? —preguntó Michelle, revisándola con la vista.

— Un poco mejor, esta vez pude comer cuatro cucharadas del arroz —respondió Alice, orgullosa por su logro.

— También ha recuperado algo de color en el rostro —añadió Maglor, un poco más relajado que en días anteriores.

— Bien, bien. Eso es una buena señal — _"espero"_

Aunque era verdad que no se hallaba tan pálida y estaba más despierta.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho por los jinetes, éstos llegaron con un fuerte estrépito y casi les pasan por alto si no fuera por Aragorn, quien les gritó pidiendo noticias del norte. Rápidamente los jinetes se devolvieron, rodeándolos y cuando al fin se detuvieron, apuntaron sus miles de lanzas hacia ellos. Michelle, siguiendo el ejemplo de Aragorn, alzó las manos e intentó no parecer desafiante. La ponían nerviosa tener tantas armas alrededor, amenazando con atravesarla en cualquier momento, pero confiaba en que Aragorn arreglaría todo. Seguro el resto era lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantener la situación bajo control, eran adultos bastante viejos después de todo, aun si no lo aparentaban físicamente.

— ¿A qué vienen dos elfos, un hombre, un enano y dos jóvenes doncellas a la Marca?

Gimli, bastante altivo respondió.

— Dime tu nombre amo de caballos, y te diré el mío.

" _Ya jodimos"_ pensó Michelle, queriendo golpearse la cara con la mano y hacer gestos al cielo. _"Por favor, que el próximo sea más sensato, maduro y tenga sentido común"_ continuó pensando, mientras el jinete "jefe" se acercaba y le contestaba que si fuera más alto, le rebanaría la cabeza. _"Vaya que sutil y madur —"_ alcanzó a decir en su mente, cuando Legolas apuntó al hombre con su arco.

— ¡Morirías antes de dar tu golpe!

" _¡Tenían que ser—! ¡Ahora sí que valimos verga!"_ Michelle miró suplicante a Aragorn, al parecer el único ser pensante y maduro del grupo —junto a Maglor, pero éste se encontraba ocupado ayudando a Alice a mantenerse de pie y protegerla de las lanzas—, para impedir que la situación se saliera de las manos, y por suerte así lo hizo.

Calmadamente se presentó e introdujo al resto, lo cual calmó las aguas; al menos ya no les estaban apuntando con lanzas. Entonces, el "jefe" de los jinetes les relató cómo estaban las cosas en la Marca y como Saruman se había hecho con el dominio de Rohan, controlando al rey. Por lo menos ahora entendía por qué tanta desconfianza, cuando ya no puedes diferenciar entre aliado y enemigo… se volvió a interesar en la conversación cuando Aragorn mencionó al grupo que estaban persiguiendo, pero las palabras del otro la desalentaron al mencionar que los habían matado durante la noche.

— Iban dos hobbits ( _"y dos doncellas"_ agregó Michelle al instante) con ellos —consultó Gimli. Aragorn añadió una breve descripción de los cuatro.

— No quedó nadie vivo.

Michelle sintió que le daban un golpe duro en pleno estómago y se mordió el labio, miró de reojo a Alice, pero el rostro de ésta no reflejaba nada, lo cual la hizo sentir peor. Fue como si, por un segundo, el mundo a su alrededor se desvaneciera, convirtiéndose en un agujero frío y oscuro. Los sonidos le llegaban ahogados, por lo cual apenas si se enteró cuando les ofrecieron los tres caballos vacíos que traían con ellos y se marcharon.

A Alice le habría encantado animarla, pero incluso ella se sentía ansiosa. No dejaba de preguntarse si la historia podía cambiar, después de todo, ellas eran unas "extras" y su supervivencia no estaba asegurada. Maglor la ayudó a subir primero y desde arriba, observó a su amiga caminar con desgano hacia Aragorn para sentarse tras él, entonces partieron en dirección al bosque de Fangorn.

Mientras cabalgaban, ambas jóvenes no podían hacer nada más que esperar, teniendo fe de que sus amigas estarían a salvo y que la estrella de la suerte, que hasta ahora las había ayudado, aún brillara sobre ellas.

* * *

 **Notas:**

*Sosa, Mercedes. "La estrella azul"


	24. 2 Bosque profundo

**Capítulo 2**

 **Bosque profundo**

Marie se sentía incómoda. Estar tanto tiempo en esa posición, siendo llevada a espaldas de esos seres sin poder moverse, con excepción de cuando hacían unos pocos altos, era desagradable. Hacía rato que no sentía las piernas y apenas si les daban agua y pan rancios, por lo cual también se hallaba algo debilitada; pero no se quejaba. Cada paso la acercaba más a su objetivo y de todas formas, ya estaba acostumbrada a soportar penurias, aunque se reconocía a si misma que sentía miedo. Alice le había advertido que su supervivencia no estaba asegurada al no "existir" en la historia, pero su temor no era tanto por ella, si no más por Fran. Ella aceptaba correr los riesgos con tal de llegar a donde estaba Emilia, pero… su amiga no tenía nada que ver, debería estar con el resto del grupo, a salvo.

Volteó la cabeza para mirar atrás y la observó. Parecía estar inconsciente o tal vez sólo se encontraba resignada. Pippin, quien en ese momento estaba intercambiando unas palabras con el recién "despertado" Merry, de vez en cuando dirigía miradas preocupadas hacia la joven morena; tal como ella, la falta de movimiento de Fran le parecía preocupante. Quizá lo único bueno de toda la situación era que no les habían quitado los bolsos. Por alguna extraña razón, cuando los revisaron se hallaban vacíos y tenían fondo, sin embargo, a pesar del hambre que la acuciaba, no pensaba arriesgarse a revisar el interior de éstos para ver si habían vuelto a su estado anterior. No quería que se los quitasen pues más adelante podrían necesitarlos.

El grupo volvió a apretar el paso. Al parecer iban a continuar un buen rato todavía, lo mejor era dormir para hacer pasar el tiempo más rápido y olvidar, al menos por un momento, la situación en la que se encontraba. Con algo de asco apoyó la cabeza en la espalda del Uruk y cerró los ojos. No le costó mucho dormirse, estaba exhausta…

-.-.-

" _El sol relucía en el horizonte, volviendo doradas las copas de los árboles, mientras las sombras comenzaban a alargarse cada vez más y el viento fresco finalmente se hacía presente, disminuyendo la temperatura que hasta hacía unas pocas horas, se había mostrado insoportablemente calurosa, como todas las de Noviembre hasta el momento._

 _Marie caminaba en un cómodo silencio junto a Emilia, el cual duró hasta que llegaron al paradero. La casa de la primera estaba cerca de las lindes de la ciudad, por lo cual, frente al lugar donde se hallaba el último —o primer en ese caso— paradero, se extendían las carreteras de salida y una gran zona yerma, amarilleada por el pasto seco, en el cual descansaban algunos sillones viejos entre otros objetos desparramados por doquier, mientras que mucho más al fondo se alzaban las montañas. El sol, que doraba todos los contornos que tocaba, otorgaba a la escena un aire nostálgico._ _Era silencioso y tranquilo a esa hora, pero peligroso al caer la noche. En el asiento de metal, Emilia se sentó con aire apesadumbrado y haciendo un pequeño mohín._

— _¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Marie al notar su actitud._

— _No quiero irme a casa —se lamentó Emi. Marie soltó un pequeño sonido de comprensión hacia su situación y estiró los labios en una mueca. Tras el siguiente silencio, la morena continuó diciendo casi entre dientes—. Ojalá no tuviera que ver ese lugar nunca más._

— _Ya eres mayor de edad, sólo te falta terminar las clases y arreglar tu situación con tu abuela y vas a poder irte de allí ¿no? Hasta entonces sólo debes aguantar._

— _Pero no quiero aguantar, yo sólo quiero vivir tranquila ¿es mucho pedir?_

 _La chica morena se cruzó de brazos, sin quitar el mohín de la cara. Marie la miró en silencio sin saber que decir._

— _Créeme que si pudiera hacer algo, como enfrentar demonios o brujos para ganar tu libertad, lo haría, pero desgraciadamente no tengo una casa donde acogerte, ni dinero._

— _La vida no es un cuento… y mucho menos uno de fantasía —murmuró sombríamente Emilia. Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio por unos minutos, hasta que ella agregó con voz seria—. La verdad es que… hay algo que he estado queriendo conversar contigo cara a cara, algo que no puedo decirte a través de mensajes por simple respeto._

 _Marie volteó a verla con curiosidad y ligera alarma, intuyendo de qué trataba, pero sin atreverse aún a pensarlo o decirlo en voz alta._

— _¿Qué pasa?_

— _Yo…— comenzó, interrumpiéndose al ver el autobús a lo lejos y suspirando frustrada._

— _Puedes quedarte un poco más si quieres…_

— _¡No! No, ya es tarde y no quiero tener problemas, no estoy de ánimos. Lo hablaremos a la próxima sin falta, sea cuando sea eso, últimamente ya casi nunca nos vemos._

— _Seguro, hasta la próxima entonces… —dijo Marie con un ligero tono inseguro. Se acercó a Emilia vacilante y ésta le dio un rápido y frío beso en la mejilla, antes de subir rauda al colectivo, sin mirar atrás._

 _El autobús partió mientras el sol terminaba de esconderse, cambiando el tono dorado que la rodeaba a un triste color azul con un cielo púrpura. La próxima vez que se vieran sería en febrero, pero esa conversación nunca tendría la oportunidad de darse…"_

 _-.-.-_

Se despertó abruptamente del sueño cuando el grupo se detuvo y fue lanzada al suelo no muy amablemente, aún atontada y desorientada, se frotó con fuerza los ojos y miró a su alrededor. No le costó mucho encontrar a Fran y con rapidez se arrastró a su lado, se hallaba cerca de los hobbits y Pippin ya la estaba remeciendo. La morena abrió los ojos, saludándolos con lo que intentaba ser una sonrisa. Parecía no tener ninguna herida de gran importancia, además de un corte en la mejilla, algunos moretones y los dolores que todos tenían en el cuerpo.

Se mantuvieron juntos toda la noche, en un intento de darse ánimo o al menos apoyo moral entre ellos y aprovecharon de estirar un poco los huesos. A la mañana siguiente y tras un pobre desayuno volvieron a la marcha, obligándoles a correr en ésta ocasión. Ninguna de las chicas guardó un claro recuerdo de esos instantes, por lo menos hasta que llegaron a las lindes de los bosques de Fangorn algo más heridos, cansados y adoloridos que antes; allí el grupo se detuvo.

Marie observó a su alrededor, alerta por primera vez desde la separación de su pequeña comunidad. Aquel era el momento y elevó una oración para que todo funcionara. A pesar de que en su plan inicial no estaba incluida Fran, lo único que debían hacer era seguir a Merry y a Pippin. No podía ser tan difícil, sólo tenían que acercarse a ellos y mantenerse juntos. Se arrastró hacia donde estaba Fran, notando a simple vista lo exhausta y debilitada que se encontraba la otra chica. Al principio no reaccionó, pero tras algunos remezones lanzó un suave gemido y abrió los ojos, en los cuales vislumbró la desesperanza y resignación marcadas.

— Vamos Fran, espabila. En cualquier momento se presentará nuestra oportunidad para escapar junto a los hobbits y no podemos perderla —susurró en su oído.

— No sé si podré levantarme… o arrastrarme ya sea el caso.

— Claro que sí, yo sé que tú puedes. Vamos, hay que acercarnos a ellos o los podríamos perder des—

No alcanzó a terminar cuando fue interrumpida por una pelea entre los orcos normales y los más grandes, pues al parecer los primeros querían hincarle el diente al menos a las piernas de alguno de los cuatro. Fran abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y temblando, agarró las manos de Marie, sin soltarla ni siquiera cuando las levantaron, juntándolas con los hobbits. Los orcos grandes para calmar los ánimos, no dudaron en matar a uno de los orcos normales que quiso pasarse de listo, decapitándolo y dándolo de comida para el resto.

El acto de canibalismo revolvió el estómago de ambas jóvenes. Ahora en el suelo, anonadadas como estaban, tardaron varios segundos en darse cuenta de que los hobbits se alejaban y comenzaron a seguirlos. Fue en ese instante que fueron atacados y el caos se desató.

Apenas si podían esquivar en el suelo a todos aquellos pies queriendo aplastarlas. Marie logró hacerse a un lado para evitar las patas de un caballo, sólo para sentir a alguien correr por sobre su espalda, fue un segundo pero el dolor la hizo ver estrellas igualmente. Escuchó a Fran chillar a su lado y vio que el cuerpo muerto de un orco había caído sobre ella. Actuando con rapidez, mientras sus manos le temblaban por el acceso de adrenalina, buscó torpemente la espada entre las ropas del cadáver y cortó sus ataduras, entonces ayudó a Fran. Rápidamente buscó con la mirada a los hobbits, pero entre el lío de gente no podía verlos, de lo único que estaba segura es que estarían en el bosque. Tomando la mano de su compañera y evadiendo todos los obstáculos —incluyendo espadas cortando el aire— más por milagro que por agilidad, lograron llegar hasta los árboles y se sumergieron en el interior hasta que el silencio las rodeó, entonces se detuvieron: estaban perdidas.

Apenas se colaba la luz de la luna entre el follaje, por lo cual todo se veía peligroso. Era como si la misma vegetación estuviera acechándolas, mientras que el único sonido que las acompañaba era el de su agitado respirar. Entonces Fran se puso a llorar. Finalmente la presión había podido con ella, Marie en ese momento sólo podía abrazarla torpemente, mientras observaba la peligrosa oscuridad sabiendo que si no hacían algo, perderían la oportunidad de hallar a los hobbits y peores cosas podrían sucederles estando solas en ese lugar. Sin embargo las pocas luces que vio parecían ser huraños, escondiéndose inmediatamente ante su presencia, por lo cual no se le ocurría ninguna idea de hacia dónde ir.

— Vamos, tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Ahora hay que buscar a los otros, no desesperes tan pronto.

— P-pero ¿y si nos perdemos más? ¿y-y- y si, si los m-mataron? ¿Vamos a morir aquí? — aquella idea pareció espantarla aún más.

— ¡Claro que no! No hay que ser tan pesimistas, y creíamos Alice era la más negativa —aquello sacó una temblorosa risa de la morena—. Vamos, que esa actitud no ayudará en nada, ahora debemos buscar la forma de encontrar al resto antes de que sea tarde y para eso necesitamos todo lo que nos quede de energía —comentó la pelirroja, impresionada de cómo tales situaciones sacaban lo mejor de sí misma, haciéndole decir lo correcto y a hablar de forma más segura, algo bastante contrario a su naturaleza.

Ella no solía ser la líder, sino más bien la que escuchaba. Si no fuera porque seguía teniendo esa forma de hablar cuidadosa y medio arrastrando las palabras — _"como si las pensara mucho al momento de decirlas"_ solía decir Alice—, casi pensaría que se había convertido en otra persona. Pero no, seguía siendo ella misma… en cierto modo.

Fran asintió, secándose los ojos con la manga y sorbiéndose los mocos, entonces comenzó a respirar profundamente, intentando calmar sus ánimos. Marie estaba en lo correcto, el miedo no hacía más que nublar la razón cuando más necesitaban pensar, debían mantenerse tranquila para buscar la forma de salir bien de todo aquello. Pero a la vez se sentía tan cansada y adolorida, ¿cómo iban a encontrar el camino en aquella oscuridad? Entonces, como un rayo de luz atravesando las sombras, recordó.

— ¡Mi regalo!

Marie la miró sorprendida entre la penumbra pero Fran ni se percató. Tomó su collar, dando gracias que por su forma inofensiva no se lo hubieran arrebatado y miró a través del ojo: en lugar de una imagen borrosa, ahora podía verse una línea azul eléctrico atravesando el bosque, el cual lucía tan claro como si fuera de día.

— Esto dice que es por allí. ¡Vamos! — exclamó Fran con energía, olvidando los temores que hasta hacía un momento la tenían inmovilizada.

Sin esperar una respuesta de su amiga comenzó a caminar, liderando el camino, completamente segura de sí misma por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-.-.-

Un nuevo día comenzó a nacer mientras andaban, sus pies y cuerpos dolían y no dejaban de resoplar, pero aun así no se detuvieron hasta llegar al lado de un río tranquilo, donde hicieron un alto para beber largamente y Fran incluso se dio el lujo de sumergir la cabeza por completo. Ya refrescadas y con algo más de energía, prosiguieron el camino hasta llegar a una cornisa desde la cual se escuchaban unas voces.

Fran soltó el collar, el cual fue a reposar nuevamente sobre su pecho. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar y en seguida sintió un profundo alivio. Una voz desconocida había hecho callar a las otras, pero en ese momento no le importó quien era el nuevo personaje.

— ¿P-Pippin? — llamó. Tras un breve silencio, una cabeza asomó desde arriba.

— ¿Señorita Fran, es usted?

Las lágrimas asomaron por los ojos de la joven, quien subió rápidamente los escalones naturales de piedra para abrazar a los dos hobbits fuertemente.

— Creí que, creí qué…— sollozó Fran sin lograr terminar la frase.

— Que bueno que estén bien, estábamos preocupados — comentó el joven hobbit devolviéndole el abrazo.

— Si, Pippin estaba muy preocupado, pero no precisamente por las dos — murmuró Merry guiñándole el ojo a Marie, antes de recibir un codazo de parte del otro.

— Hum, hm, supongo que ellas dos también venían con ustedes, aunque parecen pertenecen a los hombres aún si son algo pequeñas.

Marie se dio la vuelta y observó al ser gigante de forma arbórea, quien las miraba con curiosidad cautelosa. A esas alturas ya nada le impresionaba.

— Buenos días mi señor, mi nombre es Marie y ella es mi amiga Fran, mucho gusto en conocerle — saludó, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

— También son bastante confiadas, gente muy rápida son ustedes cuatro. Pueden llamarme Bárbol.

— Bárbol nos iba a llevar a su casa — les explicó Merry acercándose, antes de dirigirse al Ent—. Pueden ir ellas también ¿verdad?

Pronto estuvieron atravesando el bosque sobre los brazos del Ent, escuchando historias y cantos, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la morada de Bárbol. En cuanto fueron dejados en el suelo, Marie aprovechó de sacar una foto y enviarla junto a un breve mensaje a Alice, cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho, entonces se sentó en la mesa —literalmente— junto a su amiga y los hobbits. El agua que le dieron a beber era deliciosa, pero de pronto su mente volvió a Alice. ¡Cuán preocupada debía estar, sobretodo Michelle! ¿Habrían salido bien de la batalla? Maglor estaba con ellas, pero aun así le preocupaba.

Ahora que había logrado la mitad de su objetivo, podía pensar un poco mejor y temía que sus acciones trajeran consecuencias serias. Volvió la vista al agua sin deseos de beber más, miró al lado y vio que Fran había tomado aún menos que ella; le sonrió.

— Ya no quiero más, aunque me da pena desperdiciar tan deliciosa bebida, así que pienso guardarla por si quieres hacer lo mismo. Quizá lo reserve para Alice, se lo merece después de todo y seguro querrá probarlo.

— Tú… —comenzó Fran y luego se inclinó hacia ella, susurrando— te entregaste apropósito ¿verdad?, hiciste caso omiso de lo que dijo Michi y Alice lo sabía ¿no? ¿Vas a por Emilia? —Marie asintió imperceptiblemente y Fran sonrió con tristeza—. Toma la mía también, de todas formas ni siquiera tengo apetito. Aunque hazlo disimuladamente, no quiero que Bárbol piense que somos malagradecidas.

Marie le guiñó un ojo y vertió rápidamente el agua en una cantimplora que sacó del bolso. Luego de guardarla, se preguntó qué beneficios podría tener ese líquido, si sólo Alice estuviera allí… pero por ahora debía contentarse con los mensajes. Deseaba saber especialmente lo que sucedería más adelante, para estar preparada. Su hermana era la única que recordaba la historia, tanto de la película como del libro, por lo cual podía conocer cuándo se debían guiar por uno, otro o ambos. ¡Ojalá hubiera leído los libros mientras se alojaban en Lothlórien! Pero ya no podía lamentarse, sólo actuar en consecuencia.

Texteó rápidamente un breve mensaje y lo envió, justo en el momento en que Bárbol se acercaba, recostándose en un lecho para que le relataran los hechos. Allí todos se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron y tras algunos titubeos e intercambios de miradas, se decidió que las chicas comenzaran, pensando que su historia iniciaba mucho antes que la del resto. Bárbol hizo sólo un par de preguntas sobre las extrañas criaturas, pues al parecer éstas no solían rondar por aquellos lugares. Pareció preocuparse y exaltarse más con la historia de los hobbits y con Saruman, tanto que se alzó con una llamarada verde iluminando sus ojos, pero pronto pareció calmarse.

Luego de esto las chicas no tuvieron una mayor participación, escucharon en silencio la triste historia de las Ent-mujeres junto con la canción compuesta por los elfos. Oyeron más porque no tenían otra opción, pero aun así, disfrutaron de todo aquello hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Entonces se acomodaron junto a los hobbits en el lecho que antes ocupara Bárbol, disfrutando de la vista que se les ofrecía un poco más, antes de cerrar los ojos y caer rendidas en los brazos de Morfeo.

Marie fue la primera en despertar a la mañana siguiente, lo cual la sorprendió. Nunca se había levantado tan temprano de manera natural, pero ahora que lo pensaba podía aprovecharlo. Cuidando de no despertar a los otros, caminó silenciosamente al estanque y se bañó solo en ropa interior. Suspiró con alivio, en medio de sus estremecimientos por lo frío del agua, sintiendo como la suciedad y el aroma que acompañaban a esos orcos comenzaba a desaparecer de su piel, luego caminó hasta unos arbustos donde se secó y cambió de ropa. Hecho esto, lavó las prendas ya usadas y las guardó en el bolso, donde esperaba que se secaran de alguna forma mágica.

Tras beber un poco de agua fue a despertar a Fran, para que se diera un baño antes de que los hobbits se levantaran, y mientras ella suspiraba de placer —tras los titubeos de meterse en el agua fría, Marie pensó que aún tardarían mucho en acostumbrarse a esas cosas de la vida a la intemperie— la pelirroja terminó de cepillar su cabello, tras lo cual lavó la ropa de su amiga para estar preparadas. Entonces se sentó en la mesa y sacando su celular, se puso a investigar en internet. Fran, quien acababa de terminar de vestirse, se acercó curiosa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Intento ver algo en internet, pero por alguna razón, la señal es mucho más débil que antes cuando usé el notebook. Es como si se estuviera desvaneciendo o algo. Tampoco se envió el segundo mensaje.

— ¿Y qué intentas ver? —preguntó Fran, subiendo a la mesa y observando por sobre el hombro de su amiga.

— Alguna información sobre el agua que estamos tomando. Según esto, el agua de Bárbol te hace crecer.

— ¿Te hace crecer? Vaya, menos mal no tomé mucha, no tengo ganas de ser más alta —miró hacia el suelo, retirando algunos mechones húmedos de su rostro y suspiró—. Temo que si cambio demasiado, después mi familia no me podrá reconocer.

— Bueno, si la Michelle estuviera aquí te diría que si has cambiado, o que todas lo hemos hecho.

— Si sé que estamos más delgadas y en forma con tanto correr pero—

— Yo me refería a otra cosa —murmuró Marie antes de sumirse en su silencio normal.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los hobbits despertaran y regresara Bárbol. Marie bebió un largo trago y observó a Fran dar unos pequeños sorbos antes de guardar el resto, entonces se acercó a su oído, susurrándole.

— Creo que Alice es la que más agradecerá ésta agua, pensando en lo alto que es Maglor… ya no tendrá que subirse a un taburete para… tú sabes…

Marie asintió sonriendo y compartieron una breve risa cómplice, mientras los hobbits las observaban sin comprender.

— ¿De qué se ríen? —preguntó Pippin confundido.

— Oh, cosas de chicas —respondió Fran, tomando un pedazo de pan élfico que tenían los medianos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a las lindes del bosque cerca del anochecer. Michelle desmontó y observó el lugar desolado sin muchas esperanzas, ¿Cómo podrían sus dos amigas haber sobrevivido a aquello? Alice se acercó silenciosa a su lado y mientras veían a la comunidad buscar rastros de los amigos perdidos, puso suavemente la mano en su hombro. La joven de pelo castaño se veía en mejores condiciones desde que la fuerza del tal Saruman desapareciera, sus mejillas pálidas tenían algo más de color, las ojeras no estaban tan marcadas, se mantenía despierta y de pie más tiempo y su cabello estaba recuperando el brillo a pesar de la suciedad.

— Van a estar bien, Marie no dejará que nada se interponga en su camino.

— ¡Uy!, esa enana. ¡Le dije que era peligroso y ella estaba de acuerdo con eso! ¡Me mintió! ¡Ugh! Cuando la vea la voy a— la voy a—

— Ya, ya, tranquila. Te van a salir canas.

Michelle hizo un sonido ahogado de ira, con los puños fuertemente cerrados, antes de suspirar con frustración.

— ¿Tú sabías algo?

— Si… lo siento, le prometí no contárselo a nadie.

— Hey —dijo Michelle, pasando un brazo por sus hombros—, no te preocupes. Tú no tienes la culpa, sólo la apoyaste como amiga. Por cierto ¿No te habrá llegado, no lo sé, algún mensaje por casualidad?

— Pues no, al menos no todavía —Alice frunció el ceño, turbada—. Algo está pasando con las conexiones también, las barras se vuelven cada vez más pequeñas, temo que uno de estos días ya no haya ninguna y no tengamos ésta opción para hablar en caso de separarnos.

— ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta, no he sacado el celular en un buen tiempo. ¿Qué significará esto?

— Sólo espero que nada malo.

Maglor se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa triste en la cara.

— Vengan, es muy tarde y hemos decidido que lo mejor que podemos hacer por el momento es acampar. Mañana veremos qué cosas (buenas o malas) nos traerá el sol, por ahora debemos descansar.

Michelle asintió alicaída, pues notaba en la cara del elfo no sólo que no había noticias, sino que tampoco había muchas esperanzas, y siguió al resto del grupo. El elfo Noldo suspiro suavemente, luego se ubicó al lado de Alice, quién había empezado a seguir a su amiga algo más lentamente:

— ¿Cómo te has sentido pequeña?

— Mucho mejor, ¿Qué? ¿No se nota?

— Claro, claro — rio el elfo, antes de añadir con un pequeño tono malicioso—. Pero todavía has de seguir tomando las medicinas.

— ¡Ugh!, ni modo. Pero me sigues haciendo de colchón ¿Eh?

Maglor sonrió, ésta vez más alegre y desordenó los cabellos de la chica.

— Tampoco son tan malos.

— Son amargos y me dejan algo atontada. Pero si dices que no están tan malas deberías probarlas tú también —comentó riendo.

Un rato después, todos estaban alrededor de una hoguera encendida por Gimli. Alice, envuelta en una manta, con los pies cerca del fuego y apoyada en Maglor, se sentía tan cómoda que no le importaban ni las historias tétricas acerca de Fangorn, ni ningún peligro extra, además sabía que no había nada que temer. Bueno, mientras la historia siguiera el curso normal. Lo único que deseaba era que no apareciesen las criaturas de ojos rojos, eso era lo único que la atemorizaba.

Repentinamente, sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su mente y una voz conocida habló.

" _¡Puaj! ¿Qué es_ **esa** **cosa** _que tienes encima?"_ — bufó el gato con asco, hablándole telepáticamente.

" _¿Esto? Pues… una ¿manta?"_

" _¡No! ¡Yo hablo de esa asquerosa mancha negra! ¡Ah!, verdad que sólo eres un humano y tu vista es extremadamente limitada. No se cómo es que pueden vivir así."_ —comentó con un ligero tono despectivo.

La chica observó disimuladamente su alrededor, descubriendo la punta de la cola del gato asomando de entre las ramas de un árbol cercano. Apenas se movía y se encontraba muy camuflado entre las hojas y sombras, por lo cual nadie había notado aún su presencia.

" _¿Mancha negra? ¿Podría ser…? Hace algunos días, uno de esos monstruos de ojos rojos me atacó y casi no lo cuento, desde entonces no me he estado sintiendo muy bien. Pero se supone que la canción de Maglor debería haber limpiado por completo la energía negativa, así que—"_

" _Pues es un inútil, aunque eso explica esa…_ ** _cosa_** _"_ la chica sintió otro estremecimiento de asco de parte del felino. _"Ustedes son tan débiles. Te haré un favor y comeré algo de eso, pero no todo pues no me quiero arriesgar a acercarme y que me maten esos toscos personajes que tienes por compañeros; tampoco quiero enfermarme si he de ser sincero."_

" _¡¿Te lo vas a comer?!"_

" _Claro, nosotros somos buenos procesando esas cosas— ¿Cómo las llamabas?"_

" _Energía negativa"_

" _Bueno, no nos provoca daño a diferencia de ustedes (por tal motivo_ ** _ellos_** _no se molestan en atacarnos), aunque si nos hace subir un poco de peso a veces. Los humanos son tan débiles que nos dan pena, así que devoramos esas energías para que no les molesten tanto. Tómalo como un pago por el hospedaje y la comida."_ Ronroneó altanero.

En seguida, Alice sintió como comenzaba a respirar mejor y un espesor a su alrededor, que antes no había sentido, disminuía. También se sintió más despierta, como si la medicina perdiera efecto. Tuvo la tentación de suspirar pero no quería llamar la atención, en cambio, se acomodó un poco hacia atrás, sintiendo como los brazos de Maglor, que sostenían la manta y la mantenían en su lugar en caso de moverse en sueños, se apretujaban a su alrededor de forma segura, pero con una dulzura que la hizo tragar duro mientras su corazón aceleraba sin que pudiese evitarlo.

" _¡¿Aún sigues con él?! Y no parecen haber avanzado mucho desde que los dejé, quiero decir, aún ni siquiera hacen—"_

" _¿Por qué no mejor cambiamos de tema?"_ le interrumpió Alice con rapidez, adivinando en qué dirección se encaminaba aquello. _"¿Hay alguna nueva acerca de las otras dimensiones y la oscuridad?"_

" _Nada bueno. Las dimensiones están cayendo como las moscas entre mis garras durante mi juventud (tú sabes lo loco que fui en esa época). Hasta ahora, sólo este universo ha logrado darle batalla con gran éxito gracias a vuestro descubrimiento. Pero la Gran Oscuridad se cierne cada vez más alrededor de este mundo, aislándola, ni la tierra esa de los elfos, ubicada en un plano más elevado pero en la misma dimensión, podrá resistir, aún con los grandes poderes que viven en su interior. Nada se salvará. Por cada segundo que pasa, un hilo de oscuridad se teje alrededor, espesando el manto que asfixiará ésta realidad"_ El gato hizo una pausa al sentir la inquietud en la mente de Alice. _"Te dije que no era nada bueno."_

" _No, no te disculpes. Es mejor la verdad que la mentira piadosa, además, es bueno conocer la situación para… no sé ¿planes a futuro? De todos modos, ¿Tienes… alguna idea de quién podría estar detrás de nuestra llegada, de las mochilas y bueno, de todo lo que nos ha ocurrido a mis amigas y a mí? Es que todo esto me parece muy sospechoso, como si algo nos hiciera marchar por un camino determinado y, de paso, nos entregara las herramientas que necesitamos…"_

" _Aún no. Ni una pista, y eso que he investigado (no vayas a confundir las cosas, sólo busco porque lo encuentro interesante), pero nada."_

" _¿Podrían ser los Valar o algo de ese calibre?"_

" _Mhmm. Podría ir a echarles un ojo, por si acaso encuentro algo, la última vez sólo fui de paso y no me dediqué a observar demasiado."_

" _¿Puedes entrar allí?"_

" _No es tan difícil. Son muy acomodados e incautos, aunque sí sienten el peligro y se encuentran algo tensos, pero como dije, confían mucho en su poder y la "protección" que los rodea. Si te soy sincero, he encontrado mundos con casi nulo poder mágico, o lo que sea que tenga éste, y con una mejor vigilancia de sus fronteras. Ni siquiera un gato como yo podría adentrarse en esas dimensiones; ellos sí que están atentos"_

Alice sonrió. Nunca habría pensado que su antigua mascota le sería de tanta ayuda algún día, menos aún que podría hablar con él y que compartirían ideas acerca de los Valar. De improviso, sintió recelo de parte del gato y su cola se comenzó a mover lentamente, de manera nerviosa.

" _¿Qué ocurre?"_

" _Siento que algo está caminando por los alrededores, pero no percibo que es o sus intenciones—"_

Su conexión fue interrumpida por la penetrante vista de Legolas, quién se había percatado del movimiento de la cola del gato y había puesto sus manos sobre el arco de manera preventiva.

— Hay algo en el árbol —anunció alertando a todos, quienes ya se preparaban para dormir.

El gato, alarmado ante el posible peligro, salió corriendo, provocando que el elfo Sinda agarrara una flecha aunque fue detenido oportunamente por Alice.

— ¡Esperen! No disparen, sólo es mi gato.

Todos se giraron a verla, con distintos niveles de confusión en sus caras.

— ¿Tu… _gato_? —preguntó Aragorn arqueando una ceja.

— Si, aprendió a viajar entre los mundos y de vez en cuando viene a molestarme o darme consejos. Pero no es ningún peligro, se los aseguro.

Todos la miraron ahora como si hubiera perdido un tornillo, mientras que Maglor sólo suspiró. Él esperaba que aquella extraña frase que le había dicho en Lothlórien fuera una broma o algún juego extraño, pero al parecer no, sólo esperaba que en verdad no se estuviera volviendo loca por la presión.


	25. 3 Tensión en trío

**Capítulo 3**

 **Tensión en trío**

Michelle durmió toda la noche, sin inmutarse ni cuando apareció el anciano ni cuando los caballos escaparon, su cuerpo y mente cansados la sumieron en un sueño sin sueño bastante necesario, tras días y noches de persecución.

Despertó —y no de muy buen humor precisamente— con el olor a comida. Al parecer Aragorn había tomado prestado uno de los bolsos para hacer un desayuno ligero. Alice seguía durmiendo, debía estar bastante cómoda y calentita envuelta por completo en su manta y capa, con apenas sus cabellos revueltos asomando, a diferencia de ella, que llegaba a tiritar del frío. Sin destaparse, se acercó a la fogata para calentar un poco sus manos.

— ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Legolas, quien estaba sentado cerca suyo.

Michelle hizo rodar sus ojos ante la obviedad de su consulta.

— Nooooo. Sólo estoy tiritando porque me gusta temblar en las mañanas. En serio, me encanta —contestó sarcásticamente, haciendo sonreír al resto y provocando una breve risa del enano.

Mientras comía algunos frutos secos, bayas, algo de sopa y un poco de pan, observó a Maglor intentar despertar a su amiga. La chica se quejó en voz baja, encogiéndose bajo las mantas de una manera algo más compacta, lo cual demostraba que la herida estaba sanando bien. Unos cuantos remezones más y Alice se asomó, completamente despeinada, con una gran cara de sueño, un humor de perros y mirando al mundo con ojos no muy amables. No la culpaba, ella se sentía igual.

Desayunaron mayoritariamente en silencio, hecho esto, Michelle se fue a un rincón mientras esperaba que el resto terminara de guardar, para cepillar su cabello y lavarse el rostro en privado. No le interesaban mayormente las conversaciones, no creía que fueran importantes. Lo poco que escuchaba eran referente a un viejo que los visitó en la noche, pero no veía cómo eso podía ser un problema para ellos, así que se dedicó a lo suyo, hasta deshacer la mayoría de los nudos y se amarró su desordenado cabello en una cola. Luego caminó por los alrededores, observando todo con poco interés, cuando repentinamente una mano golpeó su hombro, sobresaltándola.

— ¡Por Dios Alice! ¡Vas a hacer que me dé un infarto!

Ella, ante toda respuesta, simplemente le entregó su celular. La morena alzó una ceja mientras tomaba el objeto y tras desbloquearlo, observó la foto y leyó el consiguiente texto; el alivio que sintió fue instantáneo y dio gracias en silencio. Las noticias eran más que buenas, por lo que tras calmarse no comprendió por qué Alice no parecía alegre. En seguida cambió a su postura seria, observando con sus penetrantes ojos a su pequeña y frágil amiga.

— Ya, dime qué pasa. Y no me digas que nada porque se te nota a leguas que no es así.

— La señal se cayó —contestó tras vacilar un momento, bajando la cabeza al sentirse incapaz de sostener la fuerte mirada de la morena—, el mensaje lo mandaron anoche pero recién llegó ahora y ¡pum! Ya no se puede enviar ni recibir nada.

— Oh no… Supongo que ahora deberemos esperar por las noticias como todos los demás —se lamentó, viendo como su amiga asentía en silencio, lo cual despertó una pequeña sospecha en su interior—. Estás muy silenciosa Alice. No me estás contando todo ¿verdad? Vamos dime y no me mientas.

La joven suspiró mientras se removía nerviosa en su sitio, sin dirigirle la mirada todavía.

— Es sólo que, no quería preocuparte. Es, bueno, quizá Elrond tenía… algo de razón con las mochilas, o puede que sea otra cosa, no lo sé.

— ¿Qué pasa con los bolsos? ¡Pero habla claro que no te comprendo!

— Me parece que están fallando un poco, no sabría decirte de qué forma, pues no sabemos cómo trabajan, así que no sé… Tal vez sea el abuso de sus poderes o algo relacionado con las dimensiones, pero cada cierto tiempo se vuelven "normales" ¿entiendes? Y, ahm, no tengo ni idea de si terminará pasando lo que sucedió con los celulares o sólo ocurrirá de vez en cuando.

Aquello si alarmó a Michelle, la simple idea de andar por ese mundo, sin acceso a medicinas o cualquier cosa que pudiera sacarlas de un apuro, la estresaba y desesperaba enormemente; en verdad hoy no era su día. Alice comenzó a disculparse y ella rápidamente la calló, casi sin respirar de lo tensa que se sentía.

— ¡Ya shu shu shu! No te disculpes, en serio no estoy de humor. ¡Ufff! Que jaqueca tengo, ¡No, no pongas esa cara! En serio, no es tu culpa, es mejor saberlo de todos modos y ya había despertado de malas igualmente. Si, en serio, ahora ve con Maglor a, no sé, descansa por allí mientras buscan. Debo pensar un rato y de verdad, no te preocupes ni te culpes ni… nada de nada por ese estilo.

Tras irse Alice suspiró. Mientras se apoyaba contra un árbol con la cabeza hacia atrás, tapó su rostro con ambas manos unos breves segundos antes de dejarlos caer. Que esto no fuera a peor rogó, mientras veía el cielo claro a través del grueso follaje.

-.-.-

Pronto hallaron algo, aunque no era precisamente lo que buscaban. Comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque siguiendo ciertas pistas, ambas chicas con un cierto desgano y algo atrás para no molestar. Alice, de pronto, lanzó un profundo suspiro y se sentó en un viejo tronco caído. Mediante señas, Maglor indicó al resto que se les uniría después y se sentó también, mientras Michelle se quedaba parada observando.

— Lo siento —se disculpó la joven de cabello castaño, doblada hacia delante y con la mano derecha descansando en su estómago.

— No te preocupes, si necesitas descansar simplemente hazlo. Tampoco debes esforzarte demasiado o no podrás recuperarte por completo —comentó el elfo amablemente, mientras hacía caricias circulares en su espalda para reconfortarla.

— Si, eso mismo, no te sobre exijas.

— Ya, lo sé. Es solo que no quiero ser una molestia —aclaró Alice cansada, sentándose por fin derecha.

— ¡Ay! ¡Ya estamos otra vez! si no es una es la otra. Que manía la de ustedes tres ¡No eres una _molestia_! —la rebatió la morena exasperada, poniendo los ojos al cielo y dando énfasis a la última palabra.

— Ok, está bien, perdón. Tampoco es para que te pongas así.

— Muy bien ustedes dos, tranquilícense. Alice, ¿necesitas descansar un poco más o prefieres que te cargue?

— No no no, yo puedo caminar, ¡en serio! Si quieren continuamos ahora.

— Continuaremos cuando lo desees tú, no cuando nosotros queramos —replicó Maglor con seriedad, pero con un tono suave que invitaba a la confianza. Alice se mordió el labio unos momentos con gesto indeciso, antes de decidir en un tono aún no muy seguro que prefería continuar.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó la morena, captando el tono de voz.

— Si, segurísima, de verdad. Ya ¿vamos?

Los tres avanzaron a través del bosque, siguiendo las huellas del resto hasta unas escaleras de piedra natural por la cual subieron, llegando justo en el momento en que un viejo que hablaba con la comunidad se subía a una roca, quitándose la capucha y revelando unas vestiduras blancas que centelleaban. Michelle en seguida lanzó una exclamación, cubriéndose los ojos, mientras el resto soltaba las armas y reconocían a Gandalf, con expresiones que iban desde la sorpresa a la incredulidad o miedo. Atrás de ella, Maglor se encontraba en silencio y sólo sus ojos reflejaban el asombro, al tanto que Alice también cubría su vista. Mientras el viejo mago bajaba de la roca y recogía su manto gris, la morena dio algunos pasos hacia delante diciendo:

— Gracias, no necesitaba mis ojos de cualquier forma.

El mago sonrió divertido.

— Intentaré ser cuidadoso de ahora en adelante, ya que necesitarán su vista en perfecto estado. Puedo ver que son menos y es bastante fácil deducir con quienes están su amigas, supongo que la joven Marie no podía seguir esperando para ir a liberar a su compañera.

— Seh. Será canija pero es dura de pelar y seguro sobrevivirá a lo que sea que se enfrente… Aun así, voy a golpearla la próxima vez que la vea.

Gandalf rio suavemente y luego se volvió hacia el resto. Michelle se encogió de hombros, acostumbrada para entonces a la extraña forma en que la historia principal se desarrollaba, por lo que se dio la vuelta, sentándose junto a Alice a esperar que pudieran continuar su camino.

— Deberías hacer el intento de escuchar, aunque sea un poco —le susurró Maglor, quien se había sentado junto a Alice como siempre.

— El 90% de las veces tiene que ver con la historia original de este mundo, lo cual les concierne solo a ellos. Nosotras tenemos una misión distinta, por lo cual debemos esperar a que se nos den las pistas.

— Aun así, nunca sabes cuando algo de eso pueda serles de utilidad.

— Bueno, para eso te tenemos a ti.

Maglor le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, ladeando un poco el rostro, que era obviamente la expresión ocupada por Marie, y luego giró la cabeza hacia el resto. ¿Desde cuándo exactamente venía ocupando gestos de ellas o su mundo? Su mente comenzó a divagar con la respuesta; quizá fuera desde el principio. Mientras estaban en Rivendell, él ya usaba varios conceptos de su mundo, así que todo debió de empezar cuando Alice y Marie cayeron en el pasado. Tenía sentido, también lo de su forma de comportarse, que era tan cercana como la de ellas a diferencia del resto, quienes guardaban una pequeña y respetuosa distancia, puede que se hubiera habituado con la interacción continua que compartían los cinco.

¿Hum? ¿En qué iba el resto? Algo sobre los Ents al parecer, ojalá no faltara mucho para seguir, estaba aburriéndose. Observó a Aragorn levantarse y la transformación que sufrió junto con Gandalf. Como estaba aún algo distraída, se preguntó si no estaría alucinando. No sería la primera vez, sinceramente.

La temperatura que comenzaba a elevarse mientras avanzaba la mañana la adormeció, y por respeto al resto, ahogó un bostezo y un suspiro. Miró hacia el lado. Por el rostro de Alice, podía ver qué pasaba de un momento de completa atención al relato que contaba el mago a otro de abstracción; ella ni siquiera tenía que escuchar lo que decían ya que conocía la historia. Vagamente se preguntó si habrían dicho algo importante mientras ella pensaba en "la inmortalidad del cangrejo"… bueno, lo sabría cuando leyera el libro. ¡Porque iba a leerlo! ¡No estaba bromeando, esta vez lo haría! Aunque si pudiera hacerlo después de haber tomado un baño caliente, recostada en una cama, con un vaso de jugo al lado y su música favorita de fondo para inspirarse en la lectura, con el aire fresco de la tarde entrando por su ventana…

De pronto se percató de que no recordaba muy bien su cuarto y se asustó. Hurgó entre sus recuerdos hasta encontrar algo que la tranquilizara, pero eso sólo le trajo nostalgia y deseos de llorar. Quería volver a casa, quería sus cosas de vuelta, esas que tanto esfuerzo le había costado obtener a diferencia de ese bolso que le daba todo. Hasta se lo vendería al diablo con tal de recuperar su normal vida anterior.

— Por cierto —dijo de pronto Gandalf, dirigiéndose a ellas y de paso sobresaltándola. Al parecer había terminado de hablar con el resto, quienes ahora lucían algo serios—, este objeto me fue entregado cuando regresé, con el fin de que llegara a sus manos a salvo. Ustedes habrán de descubrir cuál es su propósito. Sólo han de tener una cosa en cuenta y es que una mitad no pertenecerá a ustedes.

Dicho esto, tomó algo de entre sus ropas y rápidamente Michelle extendió sus manos, recibiendo una gran roca ovalada de color marfil.

— Ah —dijeron perplejos los tres casi al unísono.

Incluso los otros lo miraban, intentando encontrarle un uso contra los múltiples enemigos que se habían ido presentando, pero su aspecto tan… de roca… era una simple roca blanca, no daba lugar a la imaginación. Lo único inusual en ella que la morena pudo notar, es que casi no pesaba nada a pesar de su tamaño —cabía dentro de ambas manos y aún faltaba algo de espacio— ¿Qué se suponía que harían con ella? ¿Tirarla contra las cabezas de las criaturas negras?

Fue un extraño momento incómodo, en el cual las miradas iban de Gandalf a la piedra y de la piedra a Gandalf. Finalmente el mago continuó.

— También, a pesar de lo inestable que es el futuro de ustedes, Galadriel les envía un mensaje:

-.-

" _Varias cosas se ganan y otras se pierden, algunos se marchan y otros vuelven._

 _De un solo camino muchos otros se abren, más alegre por completo ninguno va a ser._

 _Cuidado con los dobles, malas noticias llevan, alegría su sonrisa no muestra._

 _En las sombras se abren peligrosos agujeros. Si caen, podrían no salir de ellos._

 _Ni siquiera en sueños a salvo se está, los sueños son puertas, no sabes dónde llevan._

 _Grandes cambios ocurren en el interior, a través del sufrir se hacen mayor._

 _Si debes decir algo entonces hazlo, pues tarde será si esperas demasiado,_

 _Pues de entre los varios caminos, sólo uno es más trágico._

 _Tomar decisiones es duro al crecer, pero el futuro de eso va a depender."_

-.-

Siguieron observándole en silencio, tratando de darle sentido a esas palabras mientras seguían buscando un uso a la piedra e intentando relacionarla al extraño mensaje; pero la respuesta los evadía. Entonces Gandalf los instó a irse. El resto permaneció parado allí un momento más antes de seguirlo.

Michelle se quedó observando la piedra en sus manos mientras caminaban, sin decidirse a guardarla o continuar descifrando su enigma, finalmente se rindió y la metió dentro del bolso, sólo para presenciar una curiosa reacción. En cuanto el objeto entró en las profundidades, sintió un breve temblor proveniente de la mochila y antes de siquiera poder pestañear, la roca salió disparada hacia arriba, formó un corto arco y golpeó la cabeza de Legolas, entonces volvió a saltar y aterrizó sobre Gimli, quien iba al lado del elfo Sinda.

— ¡Hiiiiiiii! ¡Lo siento no fue mi intención la roca salió disparada sola en verdad yo no fui lo siento! —se disculpó a gran velocidad la morena, casi sin respirar, sin creer del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— La piedra... voló —murmuró Alice atónita, con la boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión.

— Creo que la magia de ese objeto y la mochila no son compatibles —opinó Aragorn mientras ayudaba a Legolas a levantarse del suelo. No parecía estar herido, pero si ligeramente atontado por el fuerte golpe—. ¿Estás bien Gimli?

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Nosotros los enanos somos fuertes y duros, podemos soportar cualquier golpe!

— También tienes un casco —apuntó Alice.

— Aún sin él sería lo mismo —gruñó mientras recogía la roca y la examinaba—. No reconozco el material de ésta roca, pero sí es verdad que tiene magia, una desconocida y antigua al parecer.

— Supongo que tampoco es de este mundo —bufó Michelle sombríamente, frotando su frente y cerrando los ojos con cansancio —. No sé por qué no me extrañaría.

— Ya que no pueden cargarla ustedes, la llevaré yo —se ofreció Maglor.

— Claro, claro. No queremos herir a nadie más con misiles voladores de otro mundo —apoyó Michelle, entregándosela—. Por cierto Legolas ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Estoy bien, no fue demasiado fuerte.

— ¿Seguro? Terminaste en el suelo...

— Si, no es nada grave —reiteró con una leve sonrisa.

— Si tú lo dices...

Tras aquel evento, el camino hacia la salida del bosque fue silencioso y tranquilo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacía horas que caminaban, bueno, no en el sentido estricto de la palabra pues era Bárbol quien lo hacía, ellas sólo estaban sobre él, esperando pacientemente llegar a su destino. Marie ahogó un bostezo y observó nuevamente los inmensos árboles que los rodeaban, preguntándose si existiría algo así en su mundo. Quizá en la selva amazónica, sólo que con más calor y humedad. Debían estar acercándose, pues ahora Bárbol lanzaba llamadas al aire que parecían ser respondidas en la distancia. Se quedó entonces observando hipnotizada sus pies un rato, notando que las botas estaban sucias y gastadas pero por su procedencia, esperaba que duraran hasta que todo terminase.

Alzó el rostro, viendo ahora que bajaban a un extraño valle donde se encontraban varios Ents de distintas especies de árbol, largos y bajos y viejos y jóvenes, ninguno parecido al otro y todos mirándolos con detenimiento. La única similitud que encontró fueron los ojos de los cuales no podía desviar la mirada. Había algo allí que la atraía: esa profundidad, ese brillo verde, esa firmeza, fuerza y sabiduría… pero también muy en lo profundo, sentía que tenían algo peligroso, algo que no podía poner en palabras pero le hacía saber que era mejor no molestarlos.

Los Ents comenzaron a hablar entre ellos en ese curioso idioma suyo que ni siquiera ellas podían traducir, entonces miró a Fran inquieta ¿qué debían hacer? ¿Tenían que esperar allí hasta que terminaran? El problema se solucionó por si solo cuando Bárbol, notando la inquietud general, los invitó a pasear por allí y los bajó al suelo, algo que era agradable y muy bienvenido después de pasar horas sentadas. Sin saber muy bien a donde ir, comenzó a caminar tras los hobbits fuera del valle, preguntándose si sus amigas estarían bien ¿habrían recibido su mensaje? Sacó el celular para ver si le habían enviado algo y se detuvo. Fran avanzó un poco más antes de notarlo y devolverse.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— No hay señal.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió perpleja.

— ¡Whaaa! ¡No hay señal! ¡Noo por la [omitido] por qué no hay ahora, justo cuando una más lo necesita, joder! ¡Nooooooo, por quéeeeeeeee!

— Ya, tranquila, quizá sea temporal.

— Pero es que uggghhfgffhfgghg… —Marie comenzó a saltar tiesa, gruñendo por lo bajo palabras ininteligibles.

— Ya ya, tranquila, tranquilízate —la calmó, aunque ella misma se sentía inquieta por la noticia—. No hagas tanto show ahora que no servirá de nada. Vamos con los otros ¿sí?

— Si, si, vale.

Algo más adelante, ambos hobbits se encontraban contemplando el lugar donde se hallaban reunidos los Ents.

— Las estábamos esperando ¿Qué las demoró?

— Uhm, Merry, no creo que sea de nuestra incumbencia. Ya sabes… —señaló Pippin titubeante.

— Oh sí, cosas de chicas. Realmente nunca entenderé eso.

— Nadie lo hace, de hecho —aclaró Fran riendo y rascándose la nuca—, a veces ni uno misma lo hace. Pero no tiene nada que ver con eso, es que nos dimos cuenta de que cierto objeto que poseemos había dejado de funcionar y estábamos buscando la razón de esto.

— Oh bueno, supongo que no podemos ser de gran ayuda en cosas referentes a su mundo —comentó Merry pensativo, cruzándose de brazos, entonces añadió con más entusiasmado—. Por cierto, pensábamos ir al manantial que nos mencionó Bárbol ¿desean acompañarnos?

Las jóvenes asintieron y se unieron en su caminar tranquilo a la sombra de los grandes árboles. Ya al lado del agua, ambas se desprendieron de sus botas y dejaron descansar sus pies al aire libre. Fran aprovechó de sumergirlas un poco en el agua fría, sintiendo como un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo, pero pronto se acostumbró y una sensación de frescura la llenó por dentro. Entonces sacó sus pies para mirarlos. Si no fuera por esas botas mágicas, lo más seguro es que los tendría desechos, en cambio, sólo tenía un ligero enrojecimiento y unos callos en la planta de ambos pies, debido a las largas caminatas desde que abandonara su mundo. Dio un suspiro y echó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el cielo, éste tenía un color mucho más oscuro que el de la ciudad obviamente, pues no contenía las grandes cantidades de smog que proliferaban en su mundo, pero a pesar de su leve diferencia, seguía recordándole muncho a su hogar.

Se estaba poniendo nostálgica ¿era esto normal? ¿Le sucedería al resto de sus amigas? Aunque los hobbits también lucían melancólicos, quizá fuera el ambiente o que al estar por fin fuera de peligro y en tranquilidad desde Lothlórien, la relajación tras el estrés los dejaba más susceptibles a emociones como esas. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando espantar las memorias y la añoranza que, como telarañas, intentaban encerrarla; debía pensar en otra cosa.

Miró al lado, no podía decir muy bien que estaría pensando Marie, su rostro era ceñudo y su postura cerrada, como para protegerse o impedir que alguien descifrara su interior. Su mirada se encontraba fija en el horizonte, perdida. Sintió escalofríos, le hacía recordar su pesadilla antes de que los raptaran. Supuso que aquello había sido un sueño premonitorio, pero si era así, ¿qué significaría la escena con Alice? Volvió a estremecerse, así que prefirió concentrarse en el agua del manantial y dejar la mente en blanco ¡pero era tan difícil! Su cerebro insistía en repasar los eventos previos. Ahogó un bufido y lanzó su bolso detrás, para luego recostarse y ocuparlo de almohada. Al menos intentaría dormir, tal vez eso fuera lo que necesitara, un buen descanso para que todo volviera a estar en orden en su cabeza.

Cayó dormida antes de si quiera darse cuenta.

-.-.-

Los pensamientos de Marie eran sombríos, llenos de recuerdos oscuros de desamparo, dolor y emociones negativas, ¿estarían tratando mal a Emilia? La ponía nerviosa el quedarse quieta en ese lugar y la tranquilidad la sacaba de quicio. Se mordió el dedo gordo, intranquila, mientras movía la otra mano golpeando su muslo, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Sus piernas entrecruzadas le daban una mayor comodidad para moverse un poco de adelante hacia atrás, algo más común de hacer por Alice, pero en ese momento la tranquilizaba un poco.

Si sólo fueran más rápidos. Gruñó y se revolvió el pelo frustrada, antes de mirar el agua buscando su reflejo; aquel mundo la volvería loca. ¿Por qué estaban allí de todos modos? Si el que las había traído —quien sea que fuese— quería que encontraran la solución para lo que estaba sucediendo ¿no habría sido más lógico usar a alguien experto en aquel mundo? Siendo Tolkien famoso, debía haber muchísimos fans que conociesen al derecho y al revés cada uno de los libros de la Tierra Media, gente que supiera defenderse. Alguno habría que fuera fanático y al mismo tiempo experto en supervivencia, que entendiera de ciencias o lo que fuera que se necesitase, o con… que sabía ella… poderes especiales, mentales… algo psíquico. Aunque según lo que había dicho Galadriel, podría ser que quien las trajo les hubiera dado o despertado algún don, como ella con su visión del mundo espiritual, pero ¿por qué no traer a alguien que ya lo tuviera o poseyera todos, que conociera ese mundo y que supiera defenderse?

¿POR QUÉ ELLAS? Quiso gritar mientras caminaba de un lado al otro, entonces sintió a alguien tirarle de la manga suavemente.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Merry preocupado.

— Ahm ¿Si?… sí, estoy bien.

El hobbit bajó un poco la mirada y dijo suavemente: — No tiene que mentir señorita Marie, en serio, puede confiar en mí si tiene algún problema.

La joven suspiró frustrada y se sentó de golpe en el suelo, era difícil decirle que no a esas personitas de cabello enrulado de aspecto tan tierno.

— No, es sólo… estoy ansiosa por llegar, Emilia está allá (es otra más de nosotros) y me pone nerviosa el pensar qué podrían estar haciéndole y el tener que permanecer quieta aquí… me iría corriendo si no fuera porque no me sé el camino.

— Oh, así que es otra amiga suya.

— Si, algo así. Aunque la verdad nos hemos ido distanciando, pero su seguridad sigue siendo importante para mí y me dolería que le pasase algo malo.

— Lo comprendo, aunque pienso que debería buscar una forma de distraerse —le aconsejó Merry sabiamente—, la ansiedad no le ayudará a adelantar las cosas, solo la entorpecerá y enturbiará sus sentidos cuando más los necesite. Relájese e intente descansar para reunir las energías que requerirá después.

— Si, tenes— tienes razón. Lo intentaré, gracias por tu consejo, me ha ayudado bastante.

El silencio que siguió fue agradable y Marie sintió que la tranquilidad ya la invadía cuando Bárbol se acercó con otro Ent, al cual presentó como Bregalad y quien parecía ser bastante joven; al parecer les iba a hacer compañía en lo que se decidía el resto. Caminaron tras él a lo largo del día, era un Ent bastante simpático, cuya risa recordaba a las jóvenes la de su amiga Michelle, fuerte, enérgica y pegadiza. Haciendo caso al consejo, Marie intentó dejarse llevar y pronto el día se le hizo demasiado corto para poder disfrutarlo. Al atardecer fueron a su casa y escucharon variadas historias sobre el pasado, junto con cantos dulces que, a pesar de su tristeza, los acunó al caer la noche.

Los siguientes dos días fueron parecidos, fugaces como los pequeños meteoritos al entrar a la atmósfera del planeta, con la diferencia de que el tercer día se desarrolló tenso, como si esperase a que ocurriera algo. Ambas jóvenes intentaron no prestar atención a esto, para descansar y olvidar los problemas lo más que pudiesen, pero no podían evitar a veces descubrir una cierta tensión en sus músculos, como preparados para correr ante el menor indicio de peligro.

La tarde se hizo presente con un gran silencio que ponía los pelos de punta, y tal como hacía Bregalad, se dedicaron a mirar hacia el valle donde los Ents hablaban y por largo tiempo —o eso les pareció— no ocurrió nada, pero repentinamente un gritó se elevó en el aire, estremeciendo todo alrededor como si un súbito temblor hubiera sacudido la zona. Un canto resonó entonces invitando a la marcha, al momento que vieron a los Ents acercarse, majestuosos y a la vez terribles, aunque Marie tenía la impresión de que podían ser mucho peor, que su ira era capaz de alcanzar niveles impensables. Si le dijeran que describiera con una palabra como sería la furia de la madre naturaleza, ella diría: Ents.

-.-

 _Venimos, venimos, con un redoble de tambor: ¡ta-runda runda runda rom!_

 _Venimos, venimos con cuernos y tambores: ¡ta-runa runa runa rom!_

-.-

La canción tenía un ritmo algo pegadizo y los corazones de ambas jóvenes, retumbaban con los sonidos como tambores que hacían los Ents al golpearse en los costados. ¡A Isengard! Cantaban con fuerza y cualquier intento de conversación se perdía entre los sonidos de la marcha. Las jóvenes fueron cargadas arriba de Bárbol y continuaron al frente de la partida, hacia la guerra.

" _Como mierda nos hemos metido en los problemas de otro mundo"_ pensó Fran, no tan asustada como fascinada. _"Aunque hemos vivido tanto tiempo en él que quizá ya era inevitable… espero que Emilia esté bien, más que nada por la salud mental de Marie, ella está aquí sólo por eso."_ Observó disimuladamente a su amiga a la luz de la tarde. Ésta se hallaba mirando hacia el frente, seguramente absorta de su alrededor y en sus ojos gris azulado, juraría que casi pudo entrever unas poderosas llamas, un fuego peligroso en su frialdad.

Lo atribuyó todo a su imaginación desbocada por la situación del momento, resultaba más soportable, lo mismo con los árboles alrededor que parecían moverse. Por ahora prefería concentrarse en la situación actual, ya después pensaría en los detalles quizá más escalofriantes. Debía permanecer tranquila y atenta. Necesitaba aprender a afrontar esa realidad con valor, aun cuando seguía sintiéndose aterrada de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Q-qué me has hecho?

— ¿Yo? Nada por supuesto.

— Claro, entonces mágicamente aparecí así —su voz sonó algo rasposa y alta debido al miedo y la sed, quizá por eso durante aquellos instantes se atrevió a hablarle de tal forma.

— ¡Jaja ja!, te dejaré pasar ese tono por esta vez. Y acerca del cambio, puedo inferir que incluso para uno de tu raza, tu cuerpo era demasiado débil para el viaje a ésta Arda y debió sufrir _pequeñas_ modificaciones para sobrevivir. Pero ahora, volvamos a nuestro tema…

— Ya te dije que no sé de qué me estás hablando —lloró desesperada y frustrada.

— Oh bueno, contamos con mucho tiempo para que medites y si eso no funciona…— la amenaza flotó en el aire, tangible como el suelo en el cual las manos de la joven se apoyaban, entonces cambió a una voz más melosa, pero que ni de asomo la engañaba—. Tus amigas están muy lejos de aquí, soy el único en quien puedes confiar para liberarte, pierde de una vez la esperanza de que ellas vengan. Si me ayudas prometo ayudarte. Es tan sencillo como eso, y yo _nunca_ rompo mis promesas.

Emilia observó marchar al hombre de blanco y cuando estuvo segura de que se hallaba lejos, bajó la mirada y observó nuevamente su cuerpo: la ropa ahora le quedaba bastante holgada, su rostro presentaba rasgos más finos aunque su estatura no había cambiado. Por suerte su apariencia en sí — color de ojos, cabello, etc. — seguía siendo el mismo, sólo que más cuidado o brillante.

Pero lo que más le perturbaba por alguna razón eran sus orejas, las cuales ahora presentaban una delicada forma de hoja, con su suave punta mirando hacia el cielo.


	26. 4 Sombras peligrosas

**Capítulo 4**

 **Sombras peligrosas**

Como siempre caminaban por detrás de los demás, pero el cada vez más lento andar de Alice los había ido alejando un poco. Michelle suponía que se hallaba cansada y estaba a punto de sugerirle descansar un poco o convencerla de que Maglor la cargara, cuando ésta se detuvo y la llamó suavemente.

— ¿Qué sucede?

La joven se removió nerviosa en su lugar y desviando la mirada, dijo en voz baja, con un tono cargado de verguenza.

— Tengo que ir…

— Oooh —Michelle asintió, comprendiendo en seguida lo que quería decir—. Oye Maglor, ¿puedes continuar y te alcanzamos en un momento?

El elfo asintió y tras alejarse algunos metros, Alice finalmente se atrevió a meterse entre los matorrales junto a Michelle. Pasado un minuto salieron, se lavaron rápidamente las manos y continuaron por el camino marcado por las pisadas.

— Oye, eso del gato que dijiste ayer ¿hablabas en serio?

— Pues sí.

Michelle frunció el ceño, pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. De pronto Alice dijo:

— Ahora mismo Marie y Fran deben estar en la reunión de los Ents, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ahmm, mmm… aahmmm, ¡ASH! ¡Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua! Es lo que hicimos con Elrond. Mhmm…

— Sácate la lengua, en una de esas encuentras la respuesta.

Alice le hizo caso y agarró la punta de ésta con la mano mientras pensaba, entonces soltó una exclamación.

— ¡Ya recordé! ¡Concilio! ¡Es un concilio de Ents!

— Felicitaciones. Oye, mejor démonos prisa, parece que nos demoramos o ellos se apresuraron bastante y no me quiero perder aquí — tragó con fuerza mientras miraba los alrededores con sospecha —. Este sitio aún me da mala espina.

Encontraron a Maglor apoyado en un árbol más adelante, esperándolas. De pronto, un largo silbido resonó por entre los árboles y tras dirigirse una breve mirada entre ellos, trotaron hacia el prado, alcanzando al grupo a tiempo para ver regresar los caballos.

— Pensé que no iban a aparecer — comentó Aragorn sonriendo,

— Oye, no te librarás de nosotros tan fácilmente —Replicó Michelle, fingiendo altanería.

— Por cierto Alice — habló de pronto Gandalf, girándose e inclinándose ligeramente para ver a la joven, su mirada parecía cargada por un ligero humor —, deberías advertirle a tu gato que contenga esa afilada lengua que tiene. Nos ha merodeado desde que se alejaron y ha estado diciendo cosas no muy agradables, dirigidas especialmente hacia Maglor.

— Así que ha estado aquí, ¿eh? ¡Mhm! No hay mucho que pueda hacer con él y desde hace rato que le tiene manía a Maglor —comentó la aludida mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¡Wowowow! ¡Espera un momento! ¿Quieres decir que lo del gato es cierto? — preguntó Michelle con una ceja alzada, claramente impactada por la revelación.

— ¡Pues claro que sí! —exclamó Alice mientras Gandalf asentía a su vez. Se quedó mirando al grupo, en cuyos rostros se veían marcadas la incredulidad y la sorpresa de forma notoria e hizo un mohín—. Ya veo que **ninguno** me creyó —agregó molesta. Tras hacer el énfasis miró significativamente a su amiga y a Maglor y se quedó callada.

Sin perder más tiempo subieron a los caballos, Michelle montó con Aragorn y Alice con Maglor, partiendo raudos hacia Rohan.

-.-

La mente de Maglor se hallaba bastante preocupada últimamente. Lo que más lo perturbaba en esos momentos era su actitud. Cada vez que entraba en contacto con aquel grupo desde que se reencontrara con ellas, sentía que aquella aura de energía juvenil se le quedaba impregnada. No se sentía tan vivo y con ansias de hacer cosas nuevas desde los años felices, antes del desencadenamiento de Morgoth. La única diferencia radicaba en que su sabiduría no había desaparecido. Se sentía confuso por la cantidad de emociones, pensamientos e incluso ilusiones, tanto nuevas como antiguas, despertando en su mente, las cuales danzaban desordenadamente en su interior.

Tenía deseos de intentar algo nuevo: pintar quizá, o realizar esculturas como su madre; aprender a bailar mejor era algo que había quedado inconcluso. Para ser un elfo era bastante torpe en aquello y sus hermanos solían burlarse de él por eso, _"tan bien cantando, tan bien haciendo danzar las palabras y los dedos a través del arpa y no puedes hacer lo mismo con tus pies"_. Se prometía practicar pero siempre lo posponía por mejorarse en la música, así que ¿por qué no ahora? Era algo vergonzoso, pero podía pedirle a Elond que le enseñara.

Las ilusiones eran el mayor problema, las que había relegado al olvido desde que empezara su exilio: la visión de un futuro apacible, ser un maestro en lo que sabía y crear un lugar donde enseñar y cantar; tener un hogar, su propia familia… y entonces aparecía Alice. Era casi inevitable que su imagen se mostrara cada vez que pensaba en ello y no es que él quisiera, simplemente emergía de forma inesperada. ¡Él había venido para acompañarlas en su misión, no para en-… enamorarse! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Aunque tampoco era algo que pudiera controlar.

Si los sentimientos fueran tan fáciles de domar, seguramente su padre y hermanos no se habrían visto envueltos en tantos problemas. Supuso que lo que estaba causándole tal molestia y frustración era lo imposible de aquello. Esa energía que le habían entregado aquellas jóvenes en verdad lo agradecía, pero eso que lo acompañaba, aquel imprevisto malo y bueno a la vez, maravilloso y desagradable, dulce y amargo, bello y horrible, pero sobretodo imposible… además, ¿cómo iba ella a amarle? Miró a Alice, quien estaba delante de él, con la espalda apoyada en su pecho y protegida de cualquier caída por sus brazos.

Ella no le vería con tales ojos, incluso aquella joven podía llegar a la misma conclusión, pues no sólo era de la raza de los mortales, sino que provenía de otro mundo con diferentes parámetros, lo cual le complicaba el entender los sentimientos y pensamientos que la guiaban. Quizá esto no habría sucedido si las situaciones no los hubieran mantenido juntos durante el viaje… apretó la mandíbula y miró hacia el frente. Debería dejar de pensar en eso, pero mientras los minutos y horas pasaban se le hacía más difícil. Al menos cuando corrían tenía otras cosas en las cuales estar enfocado, ahora apenas y debía guiar al caballo, pues este seguía a Sombragrís.

Alice se removió inquieta en la silla, no sabía si por incomodidad al estar poco acostumbrada a cabalgar o por aburrimiento; seguramente debía hallarse nerviosa por estar sentada sobre aquel animal. No pudo evitar rememorar la Primera Edad y el rostro aprehensivo de ella al ver por primera vez los caballos de su gente, los cuales le ganaban en tamaño por mucho, y su cuerpo tenso cuando la sentó frente a él. No había cambiado en absoluto. Con la mirada buscó a Michelle, para saber cuál era su estado, pero a diferencia de su amiga, ella estaba cómodamente sentada en el caballo, manteniendo una animada conversación con Aragorn sobre inventos de su mundo, lo cual le sorprendió sólo en parte, pues la joven desde que la conociera parecía estar más interesada en regresar a su mundo que en entablar amistades con gente de Tierra Media; el montaraz ser parecía la excepción a la regla.

Otro evento que le molestaba era su misión, apenas si sabían cómo enfrentar a las criaturas y todo indicaba que aquello iba a empeorar. No podía imaginar a su mundo siendo devorado por algo desconocido peor que Morgoth, perder su hogar junto a quienes conocía, tal como le había ocurrido al grupo que protegía. Además, si esto era tan poderoso ¿cómo iban a derrotarlo? ¿No era acaso una tarea imposible? ¿Una misión suicida? Pero no se atrevía a contar sus dudas en voz alta, era mejor mantener la esperanza viva en todos y si morían o eran devorados, al menos sería luchando. Tal como él y su familia habían hecho, a pesar de las adversidades y el hado maldito sobre ellos: luchar hasta el fin aún si todo está en contra tuya, aferrarse a la esperanza para bien o para mal.

Quizá al final ocurriera un milagro, tal como la ayuda para los Noldor y hombres desde el occidente durante la guerra de la cólera, o como los gemelos y aquellas dos chicas para su hermano y él, tal vez, sólo tal vez…

-.-.-

Michelle se bajó del caballo con ayuda de Aragorn, pues los animales eran GIGANTESCOS y lo primero que hizo, fue hacer estiramientos. Sentía cada músculo de su cuerpo adolorido, tenía la cabeza embotada y los ojos se le cerraban solos, ni siquiera tenía hambre de lo cansada que estaba. Vio a Alice alejarse un poco hacia las sombras y se acercó con paso lento hacia ella. Entonces se quedaron un momento en un incómodo silencio, observando al grupo acomodarse en el suelo para dormir.

— Lamento no haberte creído con lo del gato.

— No importa, supongo que lo entiendo, yo también creía que estaba loca —admitió Alice con voz queda.

— Y… ¿Cómo va tu herida?

— Bien, no me ha molestado, aunque supongo que ya debería estar cambiándome las vendas —contestó, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que Maglor debió haberla visto medio desnuda, además era él quien tenía las medicinas—. Pero puedo esperar a llegar, creo.

— Que no se te vaya a olvidar ¿eh? Después te coges una infección o algo—

— ¡Me voy a acordar! Y creo que será mejor si vamos a descansar ya —sugirió con rapidez, para dar por terminada la conversación y ocultar su vergüenza—, a menos que se te dé bien dormir en caballo, pues Gandalf no nos dejará tranquilos mucho tiempo.

— Oooouuuhhhh…. No quiero, ya ni modo.

Las horas de sueño se le hicieron cortas, demasiado cortas. Parecía que acababa de cerrar sus párpados cuando ya le estaban diciendo que debía levantarse, lo peor es que sus ojos estaban algo hinchados por el cansancio y le ardían como el infierno. Ni siquiera se fijó hacia donde estaba caminando, o como se subió al caballo… para cuando se dio cuenta estaba rodeada de mantas y bien acurrucada contra Aragorn, siendo despertada por el sol y el canto de las aves. Se hallaban cerca de un río por lo que podía ver, ¿cuánto había dormido? pero sobretodo ¿cuantos kilómetros avanzaron en todo ese tiempo?

Estiró su adolorido cuello para observar a Alice, quien también parecía medio dormida, sin embargo al detenerse los caballos y comenzar a hablar sobre unos montículos a los lados, se despertó, viéndose igual de confundida que ella. Incapaz de volver a dormir, observó los montículos que no eran otra cosa que tumbas, las cuales le recordaban el lugar donde fueron atacadas Fran y ella junto a los hobbits. La primera cucharada del peligro que les depararía ese mundo… y reflejo de lo que podía llegar a pasarles si no tenían cuidado. Un pensamiento nada optimista, pero era mejor enfrentar la realidad, más aún tras el ataque sufrido por Alice. Éste no era un paseo dominical, era un viaje que podía fácilmente culminar con sus muertes.

Mientras se alejaban de esa zona, contempló el horizonte pensando en Marie y Fran. Ojalá estuvieran haciéndolo bien solas, pensando que apenas y sabían defenderse con una espada; ojalá pudiese estar allí para protegerlas. Pero sólo podía desearles buena suerte desde lejos, mientras cuidaba a Alice y a si misma de lo que fuera a esperarles en la distancia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No era demasiado grande pero esperaba que sirviese. Con manos temblorosas, sacó de entre sus ropajes un extraño objeto del tamaño y forma de una moneda, pero no era eso lo llamativo sino el color, o en este caso no color, que parecía casi absorber la luz y los tonos a su alrededor. En su mano era ardientemente frío y tras colocarlo en aquel punto delgado, oculto entre las sombras, dejó una marca horrible en su piel.

Al principio no sucedió nada, el objeto descansaba en el piso normalmente, pero entonces, tan de improviso que no pudo creerlo, pareció que la "moneda" comenzara a abrirse paso en el suelo como si fuera ácido y las sombras se removieron, ansiosas tras abrirse un camino al mundo. A simple vista no pareció ocurrir nada más, pero al otro lado de aquella pared invisible, se estaba moldeando una habitación sin salida, un lugar donde no habría interrupciones para cumplir su parte del trato.

— Perdónenme, pero no tengo opción —farfulló finalmente, aferrando fuertemente con su mano sana el guardapelo circular que colgaba en su pecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maglor observó a los soldados que protegían las puertas con detenimiento y precaución, no representaban peligro alguno, pero de todos modos se mantuvo cauto. Viejas costumbres que se negaban a desaparecer y que se acentuaron desde que comenzara su misión en Rivendell, al menos aún mantenía bajo su control aquellos impulsos que, pensó, había enterrado tras mucho esfuerzo y dolor. Pero claro, ni siquiera dos edades son suficiente tiempo para cicatrizar ciertas heridas… y quizás, aunque pasaran miles de años, nunca sería suficiente.

Los viejos recuerdos lo abrumaron, mientras que los pensamientos sombríos que lo habían acompañado durante esos días no hicieron más que empeorar su estado. Se habría sumergido más en ellos de no ser por la fría mano de Alice posándose sobre las suyas, mientras alzaba su rostro alarmado para verle, alertada seguramente por la agitación en su pecho y los temblores que agobiaban su cuerpo. De inmediato apaciguó su respirar y le dedicó una sonrisa que esperaba fuera tranquilizadora, pero ella simplemente profundizó su gesto ceñudo, así que decidió guiar sus pensamientos a otra cosa.

— Tienes las manos muy frías ¿Te has estado sintiendo bien? — murmuró mientras el resto hablaba con los guardias.

— Cómo no voy a tener las manos frías con el viento que da al cabalgar, y no creas que no noto que me intentas cambiar de tema. Esa pregunta, por cierto, debería hacértela yo a ti —alegó la joven con seriedad.

El rostro de Alice, aunque adelgazado por las penurias del viaje, seguían reteniendo algo de ese aire infantil que normalmente apaciguaba su corazón. Sin embargo, el gesto preocupado que se asomaba en los ojos de la joven junto a su tono mordaz, por alguna razón despertaron el sentimiento contrario en su estado aún alterado. Algo de irritación floreció en él sin motivo aparente y se sintió enrojecer. Mirando hacia el lado gruñó.

— No es de tu interés, _niña_.

— Como quieras, _Noldo_.

Notó una cierta amenaza en su voz, pero cuando regresó la mirada hacia ella, ésta volvía a ver hacia el frente. Regresaron al anterior silencio, ésta vez con una mayor tensión entre ambos, esperando el permiso para entrar.

-.-.-

Cuando llegaron por fin a las puertas del castillo y tras detenerse frente a la escalinata, se decidió tácitamente que las jóvenes junto a su guardián esperaran fuera. Michelle, fatigada por el viaje, se sentó en las escalinatas mientras los otros subían y Alice se le unió unos segundos después. Por sobre el hombro observó cuando ellos hablaron con los guardias, notando un gesto hacia ellas, quizá para decir que eran inofensivas. Luego, tras entregar sus armas, se perdieron en el oscuro interior del castillo. A su lado escuchó a Alice suspirar, antes de recostar la cabeza sobre su hombro, quejándose un poco.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Nada importante, sólo me duele un poco mi estómago, ¿o quizá sea mi herida? — respondió dudosa.

— ¿Te duele mucho? —inquirió ahora preocupada por el bienestar de la otra joven.

— No. No te preocupes, quizá sea por todo el movimiento, también podría ser el hambre. No he sentido verdadero dolor desde los primeros días tras… aquello, gracias a las medicinas.

— Deberíamos revisarte —comentó Maglor acercándose.

— ¿Ahora?— preguntó Michelle con el ceño fruncido.

— No veo el problema, de todas formas, ya es tiempo de cambiar las vendas.

— Claro, ahora mismo me desnudo para que me revises ¿no te jode? —gruñó Alice, poniendo los ojos al cielo.

— Obviamente debemos buscar primero una habitación o pedir ir con el sanador —aclaró el elfo algo abochornado.

— ¿Para qué te sonrojas? Si ya me viste desnuda, pero supongo que también deseas mi dignidad y sumisión, oh gran señor _elfo_ — replicó Alice de forma sardónica. El Noldo sospechó que lo estaba molestando a propósito por lo ocurrido anteriormente, quizá tocó una fibra sensible por accidente; de todos modos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse todavía más.

— Ay no seas tan pesada, no lo molestes tanto. ¡No ves que el pobrecito un poco más y se le va salir la sangre de la cara de lo tomate que está!

Algo de irritación volvió a emerger en Maglor, aún debía encontrarse muy emocional por lo ocurrido anteriormente. Necesitaba respirar, alejarse y encontrar la calma, o terminaría haciendo o diciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde, así que intentando aparentar compostura, dijo:

— Voy a buscar agua para Alice y preguntaré donde está la casa del sanador. Vuelvo en un momento, así que no se metan en líos.

Michelle le hizo un gesto de "comprendido" y lo vio alejarse, luego observó a su amiga con detenimiento, pero aunque le preguntó por lo acontecido, ésta no quiso dar explicaciones acerca de por qué parecían estar molestos el uno con el otro. Quizá solo fuera cosas de enamorados no declarados que ella no entendía, así que lo dejó pasar, de todos modos ¿qué podía hacer si no le querían contar los detalles?

De pronto, mientras esperaban, escucharon un aleteo. Protegiéndose los ojos miraron el cielo, pero arriba sólo veían un límpido cielo azul y el sol lentamente alcanzando su cenit. Debía haber sido un simple pájaro, pero aun así, Michelle no comprendió el motivo por el cual aquel sonido despertó la ansiedad en su interior, como cuando uno escucha hablar de malos augurios que, aún sin creerlos, deja el aguijón de la duda en tu interior e incluso las risas por la estupidez de tu comportamiento, te salen nerviosas.

Alice también se removió en su asiento, pero no movida por el mismo sentimiento, lo suyo era más parecido a la congoja y una sensación de "algo" ineludible, algo malo. Su mirada cayó en la figura de un hombre, justo en el momento en que éste caminaba al interior de un callejón. Como movida por un resorte se levantó y antes de que su amiga pudiera percatarse, se dirigió casi corriendo en la dirección que había tomado aquel individuo. No sabía la razón, era casi como si estuviera hipnotizada y no pudiera controlar lo que hacía su cuerpo.

Había algo raro en aquella persona, algo… lo supo cuando llegó a la entrada del callejón: aquel hombre portaba zapatillas converse en un mundo donde éstas no existían.

Titubeó un momento en la entrada, mientras escuchaba la voz de Michelle llamándola lejanamente, corriendo para darle alcance. Su cuerpo se movió sólo hacia el interior. Creía percibir una voz llamándola allá al fondo. Su herida le ardía pero por alguna razón no le dio importancia, lo único significativo era la voz suave y melodiosa: aquella voz le podía devolver lo que había perdido, llevarla a un lugar a salvo, alejar los problemas, regresarle su mundo y convertir todo aquello en una simple pesadilla.

Todas esas promesas le resultaban tentadoras; entonces frunció el ceño.

No, aquello estaba mal de algún modo, la gente cambia para bien o para mal pero es aún más malo intentar volver a lo anterior, porque para madurar uno debía aceptar lo nuevo. Estaba bien cambiar, era parte de la vida. Intentó luchar contra aquella influencia, contra la voz, en la cual ahora podía notar un cierto tono perverso bajo toda aquella dulzura. Se concentró en el dolor de su abdomen, que ahora ardía como si la estuviesen marcando con un hierro al rojo vivo. Michelle la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo para detenerla, pero era demasiado tarde. Habían caído en la trampa.

De un momento a otro ya no se encontraban en un callejón, sino que en un largo pasillo de piedra, en el cual el suelo se hallaba cubierto por una alfombra mohosa y, mucho más adelante, se percibía un tembloroso resplandor. Lo más inquietante era que el lugar no tenía color en absoluto. Parecía una película en blanco y negro, mientras ellas no habían sufrido ningún cambio, dando al lugar un aspecto de irrealidad al observar lo incoloro con el color que ellas portaban, provocándoles un dolor de cabeza.

Por un instante se quedaron congeladas donde estaban, sin terminar de creer tan abrupto cambio, hasta que de golpe regresaron a la realidad y se dieron la vuelta alarmadas, pero el camino por el cual venían se había convertido en un callejón sin salida.

— Esto no puede ser verdad —murmuró Michelle titubeante, mientras su mano se deslizaba por la pared de piedra fría y tembló ante su tacto, al percatarse de que efectivamente era real.

Alice gimió y dobló el cuerpo, cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras abrazaba su estómago; le dolía demasiado. La joven morena llegó a su lado al instante, rodeó con un brazo sus hombros e intentó consolarla.

— Lo siento… esto es mi culpa… —se lamentó Alice entre jadeos de dolor.

— Ya. Eso no tiene importancia ahora, mejor enfoquémonos en encontrar una salida. ¿Puedes caminar?

La joven de pelo castaño se intentó levantar, pero el mundo pareció girar a su alrededor y se tambaleó. En seguida Michelle la sujetó por el cuerpo y apoyándose la una en la otra, caminaron hacia delante.

La morena tenía miedo, el que hubiera un solo camino le daba un mal presentimiento, sólo podía ser una trampa pero tampoco podían retroceder. Maglor no estaba allí, sólo contaba con una espada y limitadas habilidades con ésta, además, Alice no se hallaba en condiciones ni de correr o defenderse. Podía escuchar claramente en el silencio el sonido de sus dientes al castañear, mientras sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente y apenas le permitían caminar recto. Miedo era un eufemismo, estaba ATERRORIZADA.

La sala a la cual llegaron era enorme, sobretodo el techo, el cual al intentar mirar, se era recibido por una oscuridad impenetrable. La pared de ladrillos estaba decorada en parte por cuadros y tapices, cuyos escenarios pintados y tejidos provocaban nauseas al tiempo que ponían los pelos de punta: por allá una escena realista de asesinatos en masa, por acá la imagen de una persona acuclillada al lado de un cuerpo mutilado, metiendo sus manos en la carne abierta para echar pedazos en su boca. Otros eran menos explícitos, siendo el más perturbador el de unos ojos flotando en la oscuridad, observando a una persona caer en el infinito, en una espiral de desesperación y demencia.

La alfombra que cubría el piso de piedra era gruesa, provocando que los pies parecieran hundirse en ella. En un extremo de la habitación se encontraba una chimenea, del cual provenía la única fuente de luz temblorosa, mientras que los pocos muebles eran unas pequeñas mesas o veladores pegados a la pared, con jarrones llenos de flores secas y podridas o estatuas con formas escalofriantes. La falta de color ayudaba a darle al único cuarto un aspecto lúgubre, como de película de terror antigua, por si los cuadros no eran suficientes.

Michelle tragó con fuerza mientras ingresaba y tardó un instante en percatarse del hombre oculto entre las sombras de la esquina opuesta, hasta que éste se reveló a sí mismo caminando hacia la luz.

— Sus zapatos —susurró Alice entre quejidos.

Michelle bajó la mirada, notando la inconfundible forma de unas converse. " _Entonces es de nuestro mundo_ " pensó sorprendida. La ropa y aspecto desaliñados podrían haberle hecho pasar inadvertido en Tierra Media, si no fuera por esos objetos en particular. Aun así debía actuar con cautela, algo en él no estaba del todo bien, algo en su mirada de ojos vacuos, en esa postura…

— ¿Ho-hola?

El hombre no pareció escucharla, pues comenzó a murmurar para sí mismo, acentuando su apariencia inquietante.

— ¿Hola? —Repitió Michelle, sin atreverse a acercarse ni un paso más —. Nosotras—

—… no es como si quisiera, no es mi culpa, yo sólo…

Algo captó su mirada, un objeto oculto por las ropas del hombre que brillaba al alcanzarle la luz de las llamas y lo observó detenidamente, intentando descubrir su forma entre las sombras. El corazón de la joven pareció congelarse unos segundos al descubrir el enorme cuchillo, entonces el hombre alzó la mirada, fijándola en las dos, medio rota su enajenación por la brusca respiración de la morena.

— Lo siento, no quiero pero debo hacerlo. Ellos lo prometieron, dijeron que los devolverían, que estaríamos juntos de nuevo.

— ¿E-ellos? ¿Te refieres a esas-esas cosas? ¡¿Has hablado con esas cosas?!

— Lo prometieron, ¡dijeron que si les ayudaba me los devolverían! Perdónenme pero lo debo hacer, ya no tengo opción — explicó el hombre casi fuera de sí, dando unos pasos hacia ellas.

— ¿Y les has creído? ¡Esas… _cosas_ no son de fiar! —Michelle observó nerviosa el cuchillo y dio un paso atrás —. ¿P-por qué no vienes con nosotras? Sólo… suelta ese cuchillo. Todo estará bien ¿sí? Ven y quizá… podamos ayudarte, también nos separamos de nuestras familias pero las cosas van a mejorar, ya lo verás.

El hombre negó lentamente, entonces su rostro adquirió un cariz enloquecido.

— No. ¿No lo entienden? ¿No los escuchan?... aquí, alrededor, por todas partes. Ya es tarde. No hay elección—

— ¡Siempre hay elección!

— No, es muy tarde. Ellos observan y yo debo hacer mi parte. Lo siento, perdónenme.

Se lanzó hacia delante.

Michelle apenas tuvo tiempo de lanzar a Alice a un lado mientras caía hacia el otro, segundos antes de que el cuchillo cortara el aire donde habían estado. La morena rápidamente se levantó y, captando que su amiga era más lenta, llamó la atención del hombre hacia sí antes de echarse a correr. El tipo era rápido si se lo proponía y el cuarto amplio pero vacío no ayudaba en mucho a la joven para poner obstáculos entre ella y el otro. Apenas había logrado avanzar un metro cuando le agarraron del cabello, tirándola con fuerza para finalmente lanzarla al suelo.

Michelle chilló de dolor y miedo mientras caía de trasero, de reojo observó la imagen del siguiente ataque y antes de que éste llegara al cerebro, su cuerpo ya estaba rodando hacia el lado para evitarlo. Soltando un gruñido de frustración, intentó sujetarla de la ropa, pero la joven se arrastró lejos de él. Solo entonces recordó su espada. Su mano se dirigió a ella pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, el hombre volvió a tirarla al suelo de una cachetada, con tal fuerza que sus oídos quedaron pitando y su vista se desenfocó. Pálida de miedo, observó la borrosa figura sobre ella, sosteniendo en alto el cuchillo, listo para matarla…

Cerró los ojos, protegiéndose la cara con sus brazos, cuando entre el pitido cada vez más débil, escuchó un estruendo y un grito masculino.

Alice golpeó la cabeza del hombre con una de las estatuas, lo más fuerte que pudo su adolorido cuerpo. Su altura le impidió darle un golpe crítico, pero fue lo suficiente para dejarlo aturdido momentáneamente y hacerle cambiar su objetivo. Sin perder tiempo cogió uno de los floreros, golpeando su costado mientras él se daba vuelta. El hombre lanzó un grito de furia y agarró a Alice de su ropa, lanzándola contra la pared con fuerza, luego se acercó cojeando levemente, agarrando con una mano su costado y con la otra el cuchillo.

Sonrió maniáticamente mientras alzaba el puñal y lo bajaba.

Alice gritó…


	27. 5 Lo que oculta el corazón

**Capítulo 5**

 **Lo que oculta el corazón**

* * *

" _I knock the ice from my bones  
Try not to feel the cold  
Caught in the thought of that time_ _  
_ _When everything was fine_ _  
_ _Everything was mine_

 _All the king's horses and all the king's men  
Couldn't put me back together again"_

 **Karmina.** All the king's horses.

* * *

— "¡Maglor!"

El elfo alzó la cabeza bruscamente.

Había estado caminando sumido en sus pensamientos, pero la voz aterrorizada de la joven lo hizo alzar la vista de inmediato, alerta y perplejo a la vez al notar que nadie parecía haber escuchado nada. Todos caminaban continuando su vida rutinaria, lanzándole miradas soslayadas que intentaban pasar desapercibidas, bastante comprensibles pensando que él era un elfo. ¿Había sido su imaginación? Aun así la congoja en su corazón no desaparecía. Cualquier enojo o molestia anterior se esfumó, siendo reemplazada por la preocupación. Intentó parecer calmado mientras caminaba con paso rápido, pensando que quizá era sólo otra recaída de su mente, pero cuando llegó y no las vio, sintió que el mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor.

Estuvo a punto de acercarse corriendo a los guardias para preguntar por ellas, quizá de manera enloquecida, pues no se sentía capaz de controlar sus emociones en ese instante, pero aquello no fue necesario. Para su sorpresa, sabía exactamente donde estaban ambas jóvenes, o mejor dicho dónde estaba Alice. Caminó hacia el pueblo y se detuvo con un callejón a cada lado. Sabía que se encontraban en uno de ellos, pero no lograba precisar cuál era y eso lo ponía nervioso, pues podía sentir que se acababa el tiempo.

Intentó concentrarse en la esencia de Alice que sentía dentro de él, pero sus propias emociones y algo en el aire que no lograba precisar, confundían la conexión que descubrió que tenían. Comenzó a desesperarse por la preocupación y entonces… fue como si todo se calmara. Un trinar melodioso y fino se elevó a su alrededor, provocando que el aire se liberara a regañadientes de esa extraña presencia, dejándole percibir nuevamente con claridad su conexión con Alice.

Un aleteo.

Alzó la vista y alcanzó a ver la figura plateada de una hermosa ave alejándose. Por un momento le pareció notar un brillo rodeando al pájaro, pero antes de poder saber lo que era, éste desapareció en el cielo, dejándole sin motivo aparente un cierto sabor amargo en la boca y una tristeza en el corazón, del cual no pudo desprenderse hasta varias horas después.

Sin perder más tiempo se adentró en el callejón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un grito se oyó en la habitación al mismo tiempo que sentía unas gotas de algo húmedo caer en sus brazos. Alice alzó la vista y se congeló en su lugar, observando hipnóticamente la acción que se desarrollaba a sólo centímetros de ella. La espada de Michelle había penetrado limpiamente en el brazo del hombre, pero debido a la falta de impulso, se había detenido en el hueso.

La sangre corría por el brazo, cayendo en grandes cantidades al suelo, justo a los pies de Alice. El hombre, sin dejar de aullar de dolor y furia, tiró de su brazo para liberarlo, soltando de paso el cuchillo y en seguida se cubrió la herida, intentando inútilmente detener la hemorragia. Sus ojos saltones se alzaron llenos de ira enloquecida, centrándose en el rostro de la morena.

— ¡No me detendrán de recuperarlas! —aulló con espuma saliendo de su boca.

Entonces corrió, embistiéndola con fuerza. Michelle estaba demasiado abrumada como para reaccionar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba llegando al final. Abruptamente Maglor chocó contra "algo", se levantó del suelo y observó anonadado como la callejuela en su último metro parecía oscurecida por una negrura casi palpable, la cual le recordó vagamente y de manera desagradable el día del oscurecimiento de Valinor. Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Sólo la preocupación por la certeza de que el tiempo se agotaba, le impidió en ese momento ser ahogado por los recuerdos y el shock.

Extendió la mano y sintió una superficie lisa pero invisible, el cual parecía contener esa sustancia oscura que se removía como si tuviera vida propia; al otro lado debían estar ellas. Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndose algo de daño en las manos, pero era imposible. Sea lo que fuese era tan duro como el diamante. Un dolor agudo llenó su corazón. Temiendo lo peor y ya sin importarle el riesgo de lastimarse, comenzó a dar golpes y patadas a la pared invisible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sentó sobre ella para impedirle moverse y con la mano buena apretó su cuello. No le importaba el dolor abrumador de su brazo ni el morir desangrado, si podía hacer que volvieran sanas y salvas, sería suficiente para él.

~.~

Alice, aún aturdida, observó al hombre poner su mano sobre el cuello de su amiga. Mientras esto sucedía, los contornos del cuarto comenzaron a deformarse, al tiempo que unas desagradables risas se hacían oír por todas partes, como si la habitación fuera un ser viviente gozando de la acción que se desarrollaba en su interior. La sangre que manchaba el piso comenzó a ser absorbida por el mismo, ante lo cual la joven de cabello castaño pensó que iba a enloquecer. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro con fuerza y se enfocó en lo importante: debía ayudar a Michelle.

Se levantó con dificultad, abrazando su adolorido abdomen con fuerza mientras buscaba un arma con la mirada. Todos los objetos del cuarto habían desaparecido, todos excepto la espada de la morena que yacía a unos metros suyos. Se acercó tambaleando e intentando ser rápida, pero el piso parecía absorber sus pies, haciendo que fuese casi como caminar en lodo o cemento líquido.

Cayó pero siguió intentando alcanzar el arma, desesperada, sintiendo que se acababa el tiempo, luchando contra el suelo por ser liberada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se detuvo un momento, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Sus manos dolían y estaban rojas de tanto golpear, pero no podía rendirse. Intentó probar abalanzándose contra la barrera y entonces, algo sucedió: en cuanto el costado de su cuerpo tocó aquella "pared", logró escuchar un crujido apenas audible, antes de ser casi inmediatamente lanzado hacia atrás.

Ahogó un grito de dolor y sorpresa al golpear con fuerza el suelo, se sentó y aturdido observó una grieta flotando frente a la negrura.

— Pero ¿Cómo…?

Revisó su ropa hasta que tocó la alforja que colgaba de su cintura, lo tomó y sacó lo que descansaba en su interior: la roca. Seguía pareciendo bastante normal, aun así… tocó con ésta la superficie, sintiendo como inmediatamente era rechazado. Lo sostuvo fuertemente entre sus manos y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, golpeó justo en el centro de la barrera. Su mano se hundió en la oscuridad al otro lado cuando traspasó el cristal, pero en esta ocasión no sintió el rechazo sino al contrario, fue como si la negrura que había aferrado su mano comenzara a succionarlo.

Su cuerpo cayó al otro lado de la gran abertura que se había formado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Michelle sintió que se le nublaba la vista, intentó liberar sus brazos, defenderse, pero era inútil, el cuerpo del hombre era demasiado pesado y tenía un agarre firme de ella mediante la posición de sus piernas. Su cabeza daba vueltas, impidiéndole pensar, pequeñas manchas negras como pececillos comenzaban a bailar frente a sus ojos, mientras que su corazón bailaba a un ritmo frenético en su pecho y sus oídos se taponaban. ¿Era así como acabaría su vida?

Cerró sus ojos… y de pronto estaba libre.

Aspiró con fuerza, tosiendo ante la brusquedad del aire al entrar en su garganta irritada, mientras que entre el pitar de sus oídos escuchó un forcejeo. Giró la cabeza a tiempo para ver su espada atravesando el pecho del hombre. Instintivamente se arrastró lejos del cuerpo y la sangre que comenzaba a manar de él. Resultaba casi fascinante observar como aquel líquido, tan importante para mantenerse vivo, podía salir con tal facilidad del cuerpo. No era como nada que hubiera imaginado, ni siquiera las películas podían mostrar como la vida se iba escapando poco a poco de la persona.

Mientras la espada era sacada, liberando aún más sangre, la muerte se hacía cada vez más notoria en el rostro del hombre: su mirada ciega, vacía, sus manos buscando algo en el aire, unas palabras atoradas en su garganta y finalmente todo acabó. Antes de poder asimilar la visión de aquel cadáver, éste se volvió rápidamente polvo negro y la sangre se desvaneció.

Michelle parpadeó perpleja y alzó la vista. Allí parado estaba Maglor, temblando y con la espada fuertemente agarrada, mirando lo que fue alguna vez un hombre con una especie de pánico en su rostro. Antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, Alice llegó a su lado y lo sujetó. Medio abrazándolo y dándole palabras de apoyo, lo condujo hacia donde estaba la morena, donde cayó de rodillas mientras agarraba su abdomen con dolor.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Alice, evitando hacer una mueca adolorida.

— Y-yo debería ser quien lo pregunte — alegó Michelle, temblando y con la voz ronca, entonces miró al elfo —. ¿Y tú?

— Y-yo… —Maglor dudó, después negó y se encogió de hombros—. Lamento haber tardado, tuve unos… inconvenientes. Además se supone que debían esperarme, no buscar problemas—

Un profundo crujido resonó por todo el cuarto, como si cientos de voces gruñeran con ira, entonces las paredes se deformaron y poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse.

— Debemos irnos, ¿puedes caminar?

— Si, eso creo. Al menos no me hirió en las piernas —contestó Michelle de forma casi automática mientras observaba frenética su alrededor, apoyándose entonces en el elfo para alzarse. Añadió trepidante y con rostro asustado—. Pero por donde entramos había una pared ¿Cómo…?

— Ahora está abierta ¿Alice?

La aludida, quien se había acercado a lo que fue el hombre, se volteó, escondió algo entre su ropa y se levantó, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando el dolor volvió con más fuerza. Maglor la tomó y la cargó entre sus brazos, observó unos segundos el cuarto, que ahora parecía más bien una especie de "cosa viviente" y palpitante, y entonces corrió junto a Michelle hacia el pasillo.

Al fondo se veía una luz, pero ésta comenzaba a disminuir.

— ¡El agujero se está cerrando!

Corrieron aún más rápido. La morena sentía que la respiración se le cortaba, aún estaba débil pero el miedo a aquel lugar superaba cualquier dolor y esforzándose más allá de su límite, continuó. Fue casi un milagro que alcanzaran a traspasar la pequeña abertura, antes de que ésta se cerrara por completo. Apoyados en las paredes, observaron como la oscuridad comenzaba a retroceder rápidamente, concentrándose en un solo punto del tamaño de una pequeña moneda y entonces el sol, que hasta ese momento parecía haber sido opacado en el callejón, brilló con todo su esplendor, provocando que lo último de la negrura se quemara con un sonido chirriante como un agónico grito agudo.

El aliento, que inconscientemente habían contenido, fue liberado en un suspiro colectivo de alivio. Michelle apoyó su frente en la pared, buscando en su frialdad algo de consuelo para el dolor de su cuerpo

— Estás herida —apuntó Alice, acercándose con paso aún inestable—. En tu espalda.

La morena se tocó detrás y vio sangre en su mano, trató de hacer memoria:

— ¿Es profunda? —preguntó preocupada.

— No, o al menos no lo parece.

— Seehh. Creo que me lo hice cuando rodé para evadir el cuchillo, no lo noté hasta… creo que voy a vomitar.

Mientras la morena se alejaba, Alice se acercó al elfo, quien descansaba apoyado contra la pared con una tez pálida, temblando y sudando frío.

— No me digas que tú también —Suspiró incrédula. Maglor la observó un momento, antes de adentrarse al callejón y unírsele a Michelle. La joven hizo una mueca mientras ella misma se sentía mareada—. Siempre he sido asquienta —comentó para sí misma, tras lo cual se acercó también.

-.-.-

Se encaminaron a la salida del callejón, con los rostros aún pálidos y sudosos pero menos temblorosos que antes. Michelle se cubrió con el manto de Maglor, ya que el suyo y el de Alice estaban junto con el resto del equipaje, aunque por suerte solo ella estaba visiblemente dañada, pues de haber sido las dos, no sabía cómo lo habrían hecho para pasar desapercibidos hasta la casa de curación.

— Parece que te sientes mucho mejor, Alice —comentó Maglor, observando cuidadosamente el andar de la joven.

— Oh, ¡Oh! Es cierto, antes apenas y podías caminar —exclamó sorprendida la morena.

— Si. Yo… no puedo explicarlo, pero desde que esa oscuridad desapareció, me siento bastante bien.

Maglor asintió con expresión seria.

— Hablaremos de eso más tarde.

— Si, supongo que tendremos mucho de qué hablar —apuntó Alice, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo con curiosidad.

Caminaron rápido y en silencio hasta la casa de sanación. No era demasiado grande ni lucía distintiva para diferenciarla del resto, con excepción del letrero que indicaba su ocupación. Tras inventar una excusa de haber sido atacados poco antes de llegar, esperaron en la entrada a que atendieran primero a Michelle, así que se sentaron el uno junto al otro mientras tanto, permaneciendo en un incómodo silencio.

Maglor carraspeó:

— Mhm, bueno… así que, tu dolor empezó cuando llegaste a las cercanías de las sombras y…

— Sentí que me llamaban y no pude evitar seguirlas, era como estar hipnotizada o algo parecido —reconoció sintiéndose algo avergonzada por su actuar.

— Debe ser un efecto secundario tras haber sido atacada. Quizá el canto te salva de caer en la enfermedad, pero no corta del todo la conexión, no mientras siga existiendo, por supuesto.

— Como ser susceptible a su poder, a eso te refieres. O sea, mi sola presencia ya los pone en peligro. ¡Genial!, como si no pudiera ser más una carga —resopló Alice sintiéndose molesta e impotente.

— No digas eso.

— ¡Pero es la verdad! Quizá sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para interpretar información, pero en batalla soy una inútil. No quiero que nadie salga lastimado por mi culpa, ya mucho les hice sufrir… antes.

— No eres la única.

Alice alzó la mirada con rapidez para mirarlo. Había tal tristeza en su rostro que pareció trasmitírselo. La vista se le nublaba y sentía un nudo en la garganta, tuvo que tragar varias veces antes de poder continuar sin echarse a llorar por él.

— ¿Quieres contarlo?

Maglor suspiró, se lo veía bastante viejo, no en apariencia, sino de una forma que ella no podía definir.

— Yo… hace mucho que no acababa con la vida de algo que no sea un orco, inclusive, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que porté mi espada. Se supone que debo estar preparado, asumí el riesgo cuando decidí ser su guardián, pero…

— ¿Elrond sabía algo de esto?

— Me intentó disuadir cada instante hasta que lo hizo oficial, y aún entonces me preguntaba si podría con ello —se detuvo un instante para beber un poco del agua que les habían dejado. Desde el cuarto, se escuchó un pequeño " _auch_ " con la voz de Michelle—. Supongo que ya no debería esconderlo.

— ¿Fue por lo de… la primera edad?

Maglor cerró los ojos y asintió.

— Lo llamaron la "mácula de la guerra", era un extraño padecimiento que sufrieron algunos de los exiliados al regresar, aunque escuché de casos similares en estas tierras. Ya que los elfos no enferman, supusieron que el problema era por Arda Maculada, como la muerte por pesar. Los síntomas consistían en pesadillas, estés dormido o despierto, reviviendo los dolores del pasado sin poder reconocer a nadie del presente, una sensación de desapego del mundo, miedo, culpa, ira… un amasijo de emociones y pensamientos negativos. Afortunadamente solo unos pocos no sobrevivieron y su número no supero los quince, además, la mayoría tenía síntomas leves y lograron sobreponerse por sí mismos con el tiempo.

"Fue la primera noche tras mi juicio, en casa de mi madre y abuelo, que comenzó: no quería comer y mucho menos dormir, pues las pesadillas me atormentaban hasta la vigilia, pero ni allí obtenía descanso. Estaba continuamente irritado y nervioso, no quería salir del cuarto pues consideraba el resto del mundo peligroso. Mi madre logró llevarme de alguna forma a Lórien para que encontrara paz; no éramos pocos por cierto. La mayoría de los elfos que regresaron tras el exilio decidieron habitar en Tol Eressëa, y sólo los más graves se atrevieron a ir tierra adentro para buscar ayuda, sólo puedo especular la razón del por qué el resto prefirió permanecer en la isla y esperar.

Maglor hizo una pausa, frotando su rostro con una mano en un gesto cansado. Alice no lo presionó, debía costarle bastante revelarle aquella parte de su historia y ella comprendía aquello. Tras tomar otro largo trago de agua continuó.

— Durante esos meses difíciles mi madre fue mi soporte. Siempre encontraba una forma de hacer que tomara las hierbas que me harían dormir, despertándome de las pesadillas y consolándome como un niño, me tranquilizaba en mis estados de pánico cuando deliraba sobre el pasado, secaría mis lágrimas cuando llorara por mis hermanos y sintiera la culpa consumir mi fëa…

Se detuvo abruptamente al recordar dicha culpa, la cual nunca le abandonó por completo; su segunda falta desde la matanza en los puertos. Su ineptitud para mantener con vida a alguno de sus hermanos y su ausencia en Menegroth, que podría haber causado la muerte de tres. A pesar de la locura y la oscuridad en la que comenzaron a hundirse desde Alqualondë, siempre que pensaba en ellos los recordaba como quienes habían sido antes: jóvenes llenos de vida, proyectos y sueños, alegres y unidos, unidos incluso en la muerte. ¿Cómo pudieron corromperse tanto? Sin embargo, al recordar sus miradas oscuras y dementes de aquello últimos años, llegó a agradecer que estuviesen muertos, pues así ya no seguirían cayendo ni creando más problemas a su hermano, a él y a sí mismos, lo cual sólo aumentaba su culpa y lo hacía sentir como un detestable hermano mayor.

Aspiró profundamente y buscó calmar su fëa para salir de ese estado. Desde Lórien que era consciente de lo exagerado de aquella culpa, pero a veces resurgía junto a sus recaídas. Repentinamente notó la mano de Alice sobre su brazo, con las uñas clavándose ligeramente en su piel y al verla, notó la preocupación marcada en su rostro. Se sintió algo atontado mientras volvía a la realidad, entonces pasó a disculparse varias veces con la joven antes de proseguir con su historia, decidiendo pasar a algo más optimista.

— Muchas veces quise rendirme, pero veía a mi madre, veía la pulsera y recordaba por qué tomé este camino en primer lugar. Finalmente me levanté y comencé a ayudar, ya fuera cantando o recolectando hierbas para hacer medicinas, madre también asistió al resto de enfermos, aunque aún estaba allí cuando la necesitaba. Seguí buscando formas de asistir a los demás, incluso yo y madre partimos a Tol Eessëa, a socorrer y aconsejar a los otros. Entonces me pidieron que regresara. Elrond por entonces ya era un sanador y él siguió tratándome, más nunca abandoné del todo las hierbas ni las pesadillas —suspiró—. A estas alturas, ya he aceptado que siempre me acompañarán.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro, mientras de sus labios emergía una risa carente de alegría y sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza, un antiguo abismo que hizo estremecer a la joven.

— ¿Sabes? Antes se nos trataba como si fuéramos monstruos, no sólo a mi familia sino a todos quienes participaron de las matanzas. Aunque al final somos elfos como el resto, sufrimos y cometemos errores tan tontos como un juramento, atándonos a cosas cuyo alcance nunca llegamos a imaginar hasta que fue tarde, pero lo importante es aprender de esa caída y no volver a repetirlo ¿verdad?

— Sí. Nadie está exento de caer, más si las circunstancias son las indicadas, lo importante es evitar caer con la misma piedra y salir adelante como sea posible. Aunque, como los elfos se supone que siguen un destino, quizá era necesario para que ¿ciertas cosas ocurriesen? Sinceramente todavía no comprendo eso del destino, pues nunca creí en él para empezar.

— Sí —asintió Maglor con cansancio, de acuerdo con ella—, entender el sentido de nuestra vida es complicado para seres libres del camino marcado por la Canción. Sólo el propio Eru podría comprenderlo, pues solo él puede apreciar la canción del mundo en su totalidad.

Ambos volvieron a guardar silencio.

— ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, lo que me contaste de esa… ¿mácula de guerra? Me recuerda a un trastorno psicológico de mi mundo llamado Trastorno por estrés post traumático.

— ¿Psic… qué? —balbuceó mientras la miraba confundido.

— Así se le denomina a las enfermedades que no son tanto del cuerpo en sí, sino de la mente… del alma para que lo comprendas mejor. Se supone que los elfos no enferman en cuerpo y sus fëa son fuertes, pero eso no significa que "algo" externo, no necesariamente una enfermedad o una herida, pueda afectar sus espíritus y desequilibrarlos de forma que también afecte sus hröar. Como con la enfermedad de la locura, que es un virus energético.

— Si es así. ¿Existe alguna cura en tu mundo?

— No es precisamente una cura. Se le llama tratamiento, y creo que consiste más en hablar y superar los traumas, apoyo familiar, algunas pastillas… medicamentos, como las hierbas pero más pequeño, para ayudar a dormir y subir el ánimo, cosas así. Es más de superación me parece, no existe una cura en sí.

— Oh, claro —murmuró algo desilusionado.

Alice suspiró nerviosa:

— Supongo que yo también debería contarte algunas cosas de mí.

— No es necesario, no deseo que te sientas forzada a hacerlo.

— Está bien, de todas formas tenías razón, debería hacer más caso a mis propios consejos, además, es momento de que sepas más de mi persona —se removió nerviosa y tomando valor continuó—. Aunque no lo creas de niña yo era muy expresiva, pero me solían molestar bastante por "habladora" en mi primer colegio, así que decidí callar y no mostrar mis sentimientos, para evitarme problemas y protegerme de las abusivas, pero esto impidió que aprendiera, o quizá hizo que perdiera, mis habilidades sociales. También me refugié en la ficción, los sueños y el racionalizar las cosas. Sumado a esto, nunca supe cómo manejar problemas. Y entonces llegué a la adolescencia y perdí un poco el control por mi "ira reprimida"... Aunque tras abandonar la escuela pude mantener bajo control mis problemas y lidiar con esto, el cambio de mundo y el miedo hizo que terminara explotando aquel día que estábamos solos. Además de esto, no sé cuidar bien de mi misma, ni siquiera se cocinar… en fin. Soy un _desastre_ de adulto.

Alice miró hacia otro lado, temiendo el juicio en el rostro del otro. Era por esto que no le gustaba hablar de esas cosas, pero si el elfo había podido….

—Alice —dijo Maglor, haciéndole girar su rostro para mirarla a los ojos —, no eres un desastre, simplemente aún estás madurando, todavía eres joven bajo los parámetros de tu raza. Y si bien puedes tener aquellos defectos que mencionaste, durante estos años también has demostrado muchas virtudes que debes considerar y de los que dijiste, has mejorado bastante, demostrando valor, sabiduría, entre muchas otras cosas.

La joven sonrió débilmente, ocultando la semilla de la duda que había despertado en su corazón, mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de Maglor y entrelazaba los dedos:

— Gracias.

Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro, el elfo cerró suavemente la mano, apretando sus dedos contra los suyos. Alice notó como una descarga eléctrica recorría desde su brazo hasta su cuerpo y sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían, pero no podía desviar su mirada de los ojos profundos y antiguos de Maglor, de esa sabiduría que reflejaban. Aún había tristeza en ellos pero también algo más, una luz… casi podía ver su alma brillando con un fuego azul; aunque creía haberlo visto antes.

Presintió que existía una conexión entre ellos, lo cual la hacía sentir emocionada, temerosa y recelosa de lo que pudiera significar, entonces notó de reojo que las mejillas del elfo también se habían sonrojado. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido… entonces la puerta se abrió y la sanadora pasó a la sala, ante lo cual ambos se separaron rápidamente.

— La herida no era demasiado profunda, se recuperará pronto. Ahora usted señorita Alice, sígame por favor.

— Si — respondió rápidamente con nerviosismo. Antes de entrar lanzó una mirada a Maglor, éste le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y le indicó que iría a buscar las cosas de ellas. Alice asintió y siguió a la curandera.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta un cuarto pequeño y acogedor, allí la sanadora la invitó a quitarse la parte superior de su ropa. Tímidamente siguió las instrucciones, tras dejar el cinturón y la túnica en una mesa comenzó a desabotonar lentamente su blusa, poniéndola también a un lado. No consideró necesario quitarse el sostén, así que se sentó y dejó que la sanadora hiciera su trabajo.

La mujer revisó primero el cuerpo visible de la joven, pero tras no notar nada fuera de algunos moretones, comenzó a quitar las vendas que cubrían el abdomen. Alice temía ver el daño que le habría dejado la criatura, pero para su sorpresa no solo la herida estaba bastante cicatrizada, sino que también no era demasiado grande: la costra roja que marcaba donde la había golpeado tenía la forma de un irregular círculo del tamaño de su puño, justo encima del ombligo.

La sanadora también se mostró sorprendida por la rápida recuperación, después de que Alice le contara cuanto había pasado desde que la hirieron, aunque evitó mencionar _que_ la había atacado. Con mano experta la mujer tanteó su abdomen, lo cual no era muy diferente a que el doctor, tras indicar tu aflicción, apretara la zona donde se concentraba el dolor, para luego decirte qué te afectaba y qué remedios debías tomar. Aquel pensamiento le entregaba una sensación de normalidad y estabilidad que agradecía y abrazaba con ansias; le hacía sentir segura.

— Si, se está curando bien, no hay duda de que la medicina élfica es milagrosa. ¿Queda más de ella?

— Creo que solo para un último uso, no nos dieron mucho y tuvieron que gastarla prácticamente toda en mí; es una lástima.

— No tiene por qué avergonzarte, esas cosas pasan y más ahora que estamos en tiempos peligrosos. Hablando de eso. ¿Por qué alguien tan joven como ustedes dos se encuentra viajando con elfos, un enano y un hombre?

Alice titubeó un instante, antes de responder con cuidado.

— Bueno… estamos en una especie de misión importante.

— He de suponer que tampoco dirá qué misión.

— No creo que sea prudente por el momento. ¿Mi amiga tampoco le dijo?

— No, pero ¿por qué tomar dicha empresa ustedes y no alguien con más experiencia?

Alice rio, aunque sin verdadero humor y con un tono algo amargo. No era la primera vez que aquella misma pregunta pasaba por su mente.

— No es que lo tomáramos, más bien caímos en ella. Es una larga historia.

— Ya veo —asintió la sanadora—. Bueno, no puedo hacer mucho además de entregarle un ungüento para que lo aplique encima, pero eso lo podrá hacer después usted misma. Deduzco que, como su amiga, también querrá tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa, aunque es algo pequeña, no sé si tenga alguna prenda que le quede bien a su cuerpo.

— ¡No se preocupe! Mi compañero fue a buscar nuestras pertenencias, si después puede pasarme mi mochila yo puedo sacar algo para ponerme —arguyó Alice, encantada ante la perspectiva de lavarse.

La mujer le entregó una bata y mientras estaba fuera, quizá preparando el baño, ella se desnudó, se abrigó con el albornoz que casi le llegaba al suelo y se sentó a esperar. Pasó un rato antes de que la sanadora regresara con su mochila en la mano, ante lo cual supuso que Maglor debió llegar en el intertanto, y la siguió por el corredor hasta un nuevo cuarto.

Éste era amplio, en el centro descansaban tres bañeras de las cuáles sólo la última estaba llena de agua caliente. Alrededor había algunos bancos y un gran ropero, el piso era de piedra fría y la estancia se hallaba iluminada por una pequeña ventana. Del ropero la sanadora sacó toallas y jabones, dejó junto a estos el ungüento y entonces se marchó.

Se quedó un momento quieta, sin decidir qué hacer a continuación, entonces se acercó lentamente a la bañera y metió los dedos en el agua: estaba caliente pero no al punto de quemarla. Cohibida por el ambiente desconocido se desnudó. El cuarto, como la mayoría de los baños, era frío, se le puso casi de inmediato la piel de gallina. Aun así, antes de meterse en la bañera repasó la herida con la mano, deteniéndose en los relieves irregulares, marcando su contorno. Seguro que la cicatriz que le quedaría no sería nada bonita, quizá más adelante tendría que probar con alguna crema de su mundo para ver si la hacía menos visible.

Tomó las toallas, el ungüento y los jabones, dejándolos en un asiento al lado de la tina, luego sacó de su bolso sus propios utensilios y buscó por la habitación algo para encaramarse, pues era demasiado pequeña para pasar fácilmente al interior de la bañera. Se subió a un banquillo y agarrándose fuertemente al borde de la tina, paso una pierna detrás de la otra y tras esto se sentó, dejando que el agua la cubriera hasta los hombros. Era como hallarse cubierta por una manta caliente, ante lo cual sintió como cada musculo de su cuerpo se relajaba y suspiró, escuchando su voz resonar por el cuarto vacío antes de regresar el silencio.

Hacía tiempo que no estaba rodeada de tanta tranquilidad. Fue mientras cerraba los ojos que todo lo acontecido finalmente cayó sobre ella: los espejos, los dos momentos en que la muerte pareció alcanzarla, ver a su amiga en peligro… las escenas se fueron sucediendo rápidamente en su mente y encontró que luchar contra ellas era imposible, así que simplemente permitió que siguieran.

Su familia, el día en que la enfermedad atacó, las dos ocasiones que tomó aquella pistola para defenderse; era como si una roca pesada comenzara a aplastar su pecho. Sentía un nudo en su garganta y le resultaba difícil respirar o tragar, entonces, cuando pensaba que no podría aguantar más tiempo sin aire, finalmente empezó a llorar. Estaba aterrorizada y tenía miedo de morir. Antiguamente había filosofado sobre la vida y la muerte, pero sólo ahora podía ver realmente cuan delicado era el hilo que la mantenía unida a aquel cuerpo. Sus hombros se remecían por la fuerza del llanto, tapó su boca con ambas manos para evitar hacer ruido mientras se hundía otro poco en el agua.

Pensó en como antes deseaba ser algo más que un simple peón de la vida, odiando la normalidad y la rutina de su día a día, anhelando tener aventuras como la de los libros. Recordó las miles de imágenes en internet sobre " _si pudieras entrar a cualquier libro ¿cuál sería?_ " entre otras, que revelaban como muchas personas compartían el mismo sueño de una vida mejor. Sólo que ningún otro mundo es perfecto y quizá nadie entendía el peligro de su deseo o preferían evitar pensarlo. Había sido una tonta, una verdadera tonta, comenzar a comprender las cosas y apreciarlas cuando ya era demasiado tarde, cuando quizá fuera imposible recuperarlas nuevamente. ¡Si sólo fuera un sueño!

— Pero no lo es —lloró.

Alice se odió a si misma por gimotear y lamentarse como una niña pequeña, pero aun sabiendo que no iba a servir de nada, siguió haciéndolo. Era más fácil que tratar de sacar fuerzas de algún lado. Estaba exhausta de fingir lo que no sentía.

A pesar de lo vergonzoso que era para ella encontrarse desnuda allí, llorando como una magdalena, roja, con la nariz tapada y casi asfixiándose por el hipo que acallaba con sus manos, deseaba que hubiera alguien allí que la abrazara y la consolara. Temblando se abrazó a sí misma, esperando que aquel acceso de histeria pasara mientras el agua a su alrededor se iba entibiando. Ya le había pasado hacía mucho, en otro mundo estaba acostumbrada a consolarse, pero en aquel momento, aquello la hacía sentir más desamparada de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida.


	28. 6 Rapsodia de los sueños

**Capítulo 6**

 **Rapsodia de los sueños**

* * *

" _Within there's every little memory resting calm in me  
Resting in a dream  
Smiling back at me  
The faces of the past keep calling me to come back home  
Rest calm and remember me"_

 **Nightwish.** Rest calm.

* * *

Cuando al fin logró aplacar sus sentimientos comenzó a bañarse. Refregó con más fuerza de la necesaria la esponja sobre su piel para sacar la mugre, dejando su cabello para el final. Salió tiritando del agua ahora fría y se cubrió con la bata, entonces sacó de su bolso desodorante, perfume, ropa interior y una de las túnicas largas que había ocupado durante la primera edad. Tras secarse, ocupar lo que había sacado —hacía tiempo que no usaba algún perfume, por lo que se detuvo un momento a aspirar el aroma dulzón del que había elegido— y antes de ponerse la blusa, se acercó al único espejo para observar detenidamente su cuerpo, el cual pudo notar que lucía mucho más delgado, terso y firme. También vio algunas espinillas en su espalda y frente, seguramente debido al estrés del viaje.

Lo que más la impactó fue su rostro, pues por un momento ni siquiera pudo reconocerse: sus mejillas gordas y sonrosadas que aumentaban su apariencia infantil habían desaparecido, ahora además de casi no tener color, se hallaban algo hundidas. Tenía suaves ojeras bajo los ojos y estos últimos poseían un brillo misterioso, como si estuvieran reflejando una llama, lo cual la asustó un poco, pues parecía la mirada de una persona mayor. La imagen tan conocida de sus lentes obviamente había desaparecido, su cabello lucía largo y alborotado, sus labios, contrastando con su palidez, estaban rojos y la ausencia de su flequillo, aumentaba el aire de adultez que envolvía a su reflejo.

¿Quién era esa persona que le devolvía la mirada? Recordó los miles de espejos y se estremeció, rápidamente colocó su típico mechó de pelo tapando la amplia frente. Eso además de hacerla sentir más segura, le ayudó a reconocer mejor a la otra persona reflejada en aquella fría superficie.

Cortó un poco de su larga cabellera y arregló su flequillo, pues comenzaba a molestarle los ojos. Cuando finalmente terminó de arreglarse, dejó las toallas ordenadas sobre el asiento y salió. No había nadie a la vista, así que haciendo memoria se devolvió hasta encontrar la sala de entrada, allí estaba Maglor junto a Michelle, ambos sentados y conversando animadamente. En cuanto ella entró, ambos se levantaron y acercaron.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho la sanadora? —preguntó Michelle. Estando de pie, Alice pudo admirar el hermoso y a la vez humilde vestido que ahora portaba su amiga.

— Bien, bien. Mi herida está asombrosamente cicatrizada ¿y tú?

— Perfecta. Al parecer tuve mucha suerte, sólo heridas superficiales y un dolor de cuello, me puso algunos ungüentos y vendas, me dio a beber unas hierbas y aproveché de lavarme. Ahora al menos de cuerpo me siento bien y vuelvo a oler como una persona civilizada.

El elfo le extendió entonces su capa y Alice se la puso rápidamente, tapando su cuerpo con ella; aquella prenda extra la hizo sentir más protegida de algún modo.

— Hay que ir con el resto —comentó Maglor, súbitamente serio—, ha habido un gran revuelo hace un rato, al parecer lo que se proponía Gandalf a resultado exitoso.

— Si, lo sé —asintió Alice en voz baja y con aire triste.

-.-.-.-

Algunas horas después, se encontraron en medio de un funeral de alguien a quien sólo conocían como el hijo del rey, lo cual, debido a los sucesos acaecidos recientemente, las hizo sentir incómodas. Maglor por otro lado, no pudo evitar recordar su antiguo interés por estos actos, la forma tan distinta con que se despedían de los cuerpos. A diferencia de ellos, los elfos sabían que se volverían a ver en Valinor, sólo era cosa de tiempo, ellos extrañaban la compañía del otro pero conocían lo que ocurría después: el destino de sus fëa. Mientras que el duelo de los hombres era un sentimiento tan vigoroso y profundo, que comparados con estos últimos, el de los elfos casi parecía superficial.

Recordaba cuando comenzó a pensar sobre aquello durante la Primera Edad, el primer funeral que vio, el dolor en los ojos de la gente era tan vivo y fuerte, que le sorprendió que no cayeran muertos por el simple sentimiento. Ellos eran un verdadero enigma para él, ¿cómo podían esos cuerpos soportar emociones tan poderosas? La mayoría de los elfos no eran tan apasionados, cada sentir lo vivían lentamente, aunque quizá la mayor excepción estaría en su familia.

Se preguntaba cómo sería vivir una vida en tan poco tiempo, ¿era eso quizá lo que provocaba emociones más vigorosas? Intentaba imaginarlo, trataba de poner en palabras aquel fuego y pasión que reflejaban los ojos de los hombres, pero incluso él, un maestro de las letras y bardo renombrado, no podía. Le era imposible imaginar todo lo que llevaba existiendo hasta ese momento en una vida tan corta, todas sus emociones en un parpadeo. Se rindió de escribirlo, pero hasta cierto punto nunca dejó de pensar en ello. Quizá la razón por la que no lo comprendía era por un temor inconsciente de llegar a sentir realmente como ellos, de todo lo que eso conllevaba, tal como le estaba ocurriendo ahora. Puede que fuese un efecto secundario por interactuar de forma cercana con aquellas jóvenes, también estaba el miedo de que el sentir con tanta intensidad lo podría llevar a actuar como su padre.

Se sintió ansioso de pronto, los funerales a diferencia de esa época le afligían ahora, ya que le recordaban las muertes de sus hermanos, cada una igual o más traumática que la anterior. Terminado el funeral, caminaron lentamente de regreso al castillo, afectados cada uno de distinta manera por el simbolismo del acto que acababan de presenciar. El rey les dirigió algunas buenas palabras por descubrir la forma de enfrentar la enfermedad de la locura, la cual aún no había atacado con demasiada fuerza por esos lugares, pero igualmente les entregaba una gran ventaja contra el enemigo y demostraba que no eran invencibles después de todo. Tras eso y luego de conseguir algo de comer, partieron a sus respetivas habitaciones.

-.-.-.-

Michelle se lanzó sobre la cama sin importarle el dolor de su herida, allí hundió su cabeza en los suaves almohadones, hasta que el poco aire que lograba filtrar para respirar comenzó a hacerse insoportable. Se dio la vuelta y contempló el techo, inspirando profundamente hasta que su corazón se calmó, luego cerró los ojos y se quedó observando las manchas que se movían a través del fondo rojo que eran sus párpados. Se sentía inquieta, como si ningún lugar en el que estuviera pudiese darle descanso: parada, sentada, acostada… todo era incómodo.

Se recostó de lado y resolló un momento al sentir un latigazo de dolor en la espalda. Pensó en lo sucedido durante el día, recordó los ojos de aquel hombre al morir, la sangre… jadeó, se sentó, se acostó, lloró, no sabía si por si misma o por aquel desconocido. Los recuerdos de su familia emergieron en su mente, tan claros como la luz de la lámpara a su lado y con ella, los temores de siempre, alimentados por las frases balbuceadas de aquel tipo. " _Ya es tarde… es muy tarde… no hay elección_ ". Pero ellos debían estar bien ¿no es cierto? Su madre tenía que estar con sus hermanos mayores, ocultos en algún lugar, a salvo… ¿pero y si…?

Se estremeció, sentándose de un salto para abrazarse a sí misma en un intento de protegerse del pensamiento, de alejarse de las sombras que llevaron a la locura a ese hombre. Volvió a llorar, esta vez con más fuerza, acercó las piernas a su torso, abrazándolas y ocultando su rostro en ellas, haciéndose pequeña y compacta para escudarse de las ideas que trataban de germinar a su alrededor, del ambiente solitario y desolado de aquel cuarto desconocido.

La tranquilidad y el silencio reinantes estimularon el recuerdo de los últimos eventos, provocando que los reviviera sin poder evitarlo, aunque uno en especial resaltó por sobre el resto.

Había estado a punto de morir.

Aquel hecho se hundió con mayor fuerza tras pasado el evento, dándole una nueva perspectiva y una mayor sensación de realidad al viaje que estaba realizando. Deseó poder desligarse de este último, no más misión dada por una entidad desconocida, no más proteger a nadie ni preocuparse por otros… sólo quería volver a casa. Pero para eso debía culminar su viaje, estaba obligada a él, aun así ¿por qué ellas?

Las sombras de la noche parecieron alargarse, ganando mayor solidez y profundidad, como si quisieran alcanzarla para abrazarla y hundirla en un mar de oscuridad y desesperación. Con un fuerte grito de "BASTA" alzó la mirada del espacio entre sus piernas para enfrentarlas, pero el cuarto no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, como si las sombras que había intuido se hubieran esfumado apenas la palabra abandonó sus labios. Se frotó los ojos con cansancio y suspiró; quizá necesitaba distraerse un rato.

Sacó un libro, intentó leer pero fue inútil, se quedaba pegada en el mismo párrafo sin comprender que estaban diciendo o qué sucedía; se rindió.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

-.-.-.-

Alice, sentada en el alféizar de la ventana permanecía completamente quieta, como una estatua, observando una fotografía. Cuando al fin cayó la noche la metió dentro de una vieja billetera, guardándola luego en su bolsillo, entonces se levantó y se miró en un espejo. Hizo una mueca y la tapó con lo primero que halló a la mano; odiaba los espejos y la imagen que reflejaban ahora. Caminó de un lado a otro en la oscuridad y movida por un impulso, salió al pasillo, yendo sin rumbo hasta detenerse frente a una puerta.

-.-.-.-

Maglor observaba el cielo nocturno en silencio, absorto del mundo a su alrededor, así que tardó un instante en darse cuenta de los golpes en su puerta. Se levantó y caminó hacia la entrada con desgano, incluso antes de abrir sabía que era Alice, se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y mientras ella se sentaba en la cama él cerró, se apoyó contra la puerta y miró a la joven en silencio. El elfo tenía una ligera idea del por qué había venido ella, pero aun así no sabía muy bien cómo proceder. También le preocupaba Michelle, aunque actuaba como una joven fuerte y segura, podía intuir sus flaquezas ocultas.

Finalmente decidió sentarse junto a Alice, para darle confianza y estar cerca cuando ella quisiera desahogarse, continuó aguardando otro poco, pero lo que siguió no era lo que él esperaba. Se hallaba abstraído en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un murmullo suave a su lado:

— Lo siento ¿decías?

— ¿Tú crees qué…? — Comenzó, se detuvo a media frase y negó con la cabeza, hablando nuevamente en voz muy baja—. No importa.

Maglor se sentó de lado para verla mejor:

— No, vamos dime.

— ¿Tú crees que ese hombre halló la paz?

Él la miró fijamente sin saber cómo sentirse sobre aquella pregunta. Parpadeó varias veces al tanto que movía la boca sin articular palabra, antes de recuperarse de la impresión. ¿En verdad ella acaba de…?

— Espera… ¿estás preocupada por su alma? — Prorrumpió con incredulidad y solo un poco de molestia e irritación —. ¡Pero si él intentó matarlas y por poco lo logra!

— Eso ya lo sé —replicó molesta, sin dirigirle la mirada.

— ¿Entonces?

La joven resopló fastidiada y se apartó unos centímetros de él.

— No es su culpa, él estaba desesperado.

— Unirse al enemigo no es excusa — enfatizó molesto, tratando desesperado de comprender a qué se debía esta súbita preocupación por ese… esa _persona_. No pudo evitar gruñir al recordar la escena que lo recibió tras atravesar la oscuridad del callejón.

Alice lo miró con ira.

— Creía que tú podrías entenderlo mejor que nadie.

Se incorporó de un salto y comenzó a alejarse cuando Maglor la agarró de la muñeca, deteniéndola.

— Espera… espera, yo… lo siento. Por favor no te vayas —dijo tragando en seco y mirándola a los ojos, poniendo un gran esfuerzo en calmarse, todo con tal de comprender —, cuéntame.

La joven bufó y se sentó con más fuerza de la debida en la cama. El elfo pudo notar su indecisión sobre si hablar o no, una palabra y sus ojos lacrimosos que con tanto esfuerzo retenían las lágrimas se desbordarían para no parar; resultaba obvio que ella no deseaba eso. La espera se hizo interminable hasta que finalmente se decidió, volteando el rostro para ocultar su llanto, a pesar de que su voz ahogada la revelara.

— ¿Sabes? Yo nunca creí que una persona fuera inherentemente mala, decir eso era como tomar un pedazo de información, aislándola del resto de datos, volviéndolo algo manipulable, obviamente eso no cambia lo que hace la gente, pero al menos puedo entender. Dar por sentado las cosas, pensar que es así porque sí me ha molestado desde niña, por eso no me gustaba quedarme con lo que me daban, prefería investigar y luego formar un criterio propio sobre un tema. Nací con ese aspecto curioso y lo fui desarrollando, llegaba a molestar a todos preguntando el porqué de las cosas, aunque fueran muy obvias —se detuvo, riendo tristemente por los recuerdos. Aprovechó la pausa para sorberse los mocos disimuladamente, al tiempo que pasaba su mano por los ojos para secarlos—. Supongo que mi carrera me cayó como anillo al dedo. Lo siento, me desvié un poco del tema, mira esto.

La joven sacó algo de una vieja billetera y se lo extendió. Maglor lo tomó, observando de reojo las manchas que cubrían el objeto, recordando algo que ni siquiera había considerado importante dado los hechos bajo los cuales se hallaban. ¿Era eso lo que ella había cogido de entre las ropas del muerto?

Se guardó sus preguntas y observó lo que le había entregado: era una fotografía tomada frente al océano. En ella podía verse a aquel sujeto con una gran sonrisa, a su lado estaba una mujer morena de cabello negro ensortijado, con su mejilla apoyada en el hombro del otro y abajo, sostenidas por los brazos del hombre, se hallaban dos niñas de entre siete y ocho años. Casi podía escuchar las risas saliendo de aquellos pequeños rostros; los cuatro parecían muy felices.

— Tenía una familia, es por eso que él estaba actuando de tal forma, quería recuperarlas y ellos se lo prometieron — explicó Alice en un murmullo mientras observaba fijamente sus propias manos.

— Aun así, eso no justifica aliarse con quienes precisamente son los causantes de todo.

Alice apoyó los codos sobre sus piernas y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

— Ese no es el punto — objetó con voz ahogada.

Volvieron a sumirse en un largo silencio.

Maglor sabía que Alice estaba peleando para soltar las palabras, era una faceta que conocía de ella desde la Primera Edad, a veces se quedaría trabada en ciertas conversaciones difíciles, lo cual sólo empeoraba si se sentía presionada. Al principio aquello le molestaba bastante y podía decir que a su hermano lo sacaba de quicio, pensaba que era alguna forma de molestarlos, pero con el pasar de los meses notó que ella se esforzaba por hablar, pero mientras más presión sentía para conversar, más retraída se volvía. De todas formas quería arriesgarse, necesitaba saber que era lo que le preocupaba para ayudarla, así que apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de la joven.

-.-.-

Alice odiaba esa faceta de sí misma, mientras más peleaba más se atoraban las palabras en su garganta, era una especie de temor el que la dominaba, aunque no sabía a qué. ¿Temor a equivocarse, no expresarse bien, molestar a alguien? ¿Qué le dijesen que se callara? Ojala y fuera tan fácil como todos decían. Se mordió el labio e intentó hablar todo lo que tenía dentro, contar sus preocupaciones hasta vaciar su alma… entonces sintió la mano cálida de Maglor sobre su hombro y todo su interior se sacudió, como si ese pequeño gesto fuera el que estuviera esperando.

En cuanto abrió su boca no pudo parar:

— ¡Ese no es el punto! Él estaba desesperado y se aferró a la primera imagen de esperanza que pudo encontrar —se detuvo e hizo una mueca llena de amarga ironía—. ¿No es increíble? Cómo aquella palabra, la cual tanto ensalzan todos e incluso se la ponen a una estrella, puede ser usada tanto para el bien como para el mal. Él no vio otro camino y solo deseaba que su vida anterior, que su familia regresara, ¿cómo juzgarlo si es precisamente eso lo que deseamos nosotras? No puedo dejar de pensar que mis padres están allá fuera en alguna parte y que podrían acabar del mismo modo, guiándose por una vana esperanza de poder reencontrarnos, siendo utilizados tal como hicieron con él, ¡y que no puedo hacer nada!

"Estoy aterrada, no quiero continuar, tengo miedo de lo que me está convirtiendo este viaje y no quiero volver a enfrentar a esas criaturas y morir. ¿Por qué nosotras? ¿Por qué caímos aquí y tenemos que hacer todo esto? ¡Es en vano! ¿Qué cambio van a hacer un grupo de chicas contra la misma oscuridad? ¡Ninguno! Lo más probable es que terminemos siendo asesinadas o convertidas por ellos y no quiero eso, ¡No quiero! —su respiración se había vuelto frenética y sentía que no podía respirar. Apretando su pecho se abandonó al llanto mientras Maglor acariciaba nuevamente su espalda, ella sin poder evitarlo, se abrazó con fuerza a él. Entre sollozos murmuró para sí misma—. Soy una idiota débil que se da cuenta de las cosas cuando las pierde... y además una llorona…

Maglor sólo hizo unos sonidos tranquilizadores mientras continuaba acariciando su cabeza y espalda, luego comenzó a cantar en voz baja y la canción, que parecía una nana, los envolvió, infundiéndole tranquilidad. Poco a poco los sollozos comenzaron a detenerse, quedando solamente una leve exhalación temblorosa, mientras tanto ella se concentró en la melodía, calmándose al fin aunque sintiéndose débil tras haber gastado toda su energía en el llanto.

Las últimas palabras de la canción permanecieron flotando a su alrededor largo tiempo tras caer el silencio. No paso mucho antes de que el elfo decidiera hablar, tras sacar un pañuelo de la mochila olvidada en la cama y tomando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos para secar los restos de lágrimas.

— Mírame. Yo sé que tienes miedo, yo también y es muy seguro que Michelle igual, no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte, sinceramente me preocuparía mucho más si no lo estuvieras. Esto no es un juego, pero tampoco puedo darte respuestas de por qué son precisamente ustedes quienes deben pasar por todo esto, hay muchas fuerzas que actúan en este mundo y tal vez también en el tuyo, los cuales no podemos comprender del todo, ¿pero sabes qué? Me alegra mucho haberlas conocido, ustedes cambiaron mi vida y no dudes que lucharé por protegerlas hasta mi último aliento —Maglor calló las quejas que estaban a punto de emerger de la joven—. Es mi elección y mi responsabilidad.

"Por otra parte, es bastante normal apreciar las cosas que teníamos cuando las perdemos, supongo que es parte de la vida. Tómanos a nosotros como ejemplo, teníamos una vida feliz, vivíamos en lo que tú llamarías el paraíso, pero queríamos más y la primera oportunidad la tomamos. Ya sabes lo que pasó después —se detuvo y observó tristemente las sombras del cuarto—. No puedo decir algo que tranquilice tus miedos, no veo el futuro ni puedo asegurar nada, pero no pienses que eres débil, has llegado hasta aquí a pesar de todos tus temores y adversidades, eres todo menos débil. Incluso para reconocer que tienes miedo se necesita una gran fortaleza, más aún cuando tienes que pelear contra ti misma para decirlo. ¿No te había dicho que tienes varias virtudes y que has mejorado muchas de las cosas que me contaste anteriormente? ¡Mírate! Este es un gran ejemplo de ello, por más que te costó, acabas de hablar y contar las cosas que, por lo general, habrías callado.

Maglor volvió a mirarla, a pesar de la tristeza asomando en sus ojos esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Alice pensó que él nunca le había hablado con tanto cariño ni tan cercanamente desde que se habían conocido, lo cual la hizo sentir feliz. Pero su proximidad, lo cerca que estaban sus rostros en aquella posición, la puso nerviosa.

— Sé por lo que estás pasando —continuó él, su mirada perdida por un instante en amargas memorias que claramente aún le producían dolor—: embarcarte en un viaje desconocido y el querer regresar al inicio, pero no poder por esa especie de destino que se ve tan inevitable, llenando de un peso agobiante tu corazón. Pero tal como ustedes… tú, estuviste para mí cuando más lo necesité… lo necesitábamos… yo así lo estaré también —tragó nervioso, mientras la joven le miró expectante —. Sin importar lo que suceda en este viaje, para mí tú siempre serás Alice. Esa es quien eres, es la única tú, cambiará algunas cosas pero no significa que dejarás de ser Alice.

Estaban muy cerca, la luz de la lámpara se estaba haciendo débil y la joven descubrió con miedo que la cada vez más cercana oscuridad de la noche, la invitaba a romper las difuminadas barreras que el día dibujaba. Era el aliento embriagador del elfo que golpeaba su rostro, aquellos ojos iluminados con el antiguo brillo de los árboles sagrados, la calidez que compartían ambos cuerpos. Todo aquello despertaba aquel hormigueo en su interior que producía cosquillas en su estómago y hacía acelerar su sistema sanguíneo.

Ella no era tan inocente como para no comprender, incluso en ese momento en que su mente parecía querer mudarse de casa, que es lo que estaba ocurriendo con su cuerpo. Quizá nunca hubiera salido con un chico, pero sí había sentido aquel impulso de manera vaga pero controlable con los varones, y más descontrolada viendo ciertos videos en internet, pero era la primera vez que se enfrentaba tan peligrosamente a su propia sexualidad. Lo que más la asustaba era el hecho de poder sentir que quería hacerlo, que se encontraba justo en el límite, a un paso de no volver atrás: quería besar esos labios y desnudarlo y que él la desnudara, enterrar su mano en ese cabello negro como una noche sin estrellas, sentir sus besos en la piel, conectarse de aquella forma única y descubrir los secretos del cuerpo del otro.

Esas imágenes lograron despertarla a tiempo de aquel hipnotismo corporal, se levantó bruscamente, acercándose a la ventana y esperando que no viera lo roja que sentía tenía que estar. No podía atravesar esa barrera, empeoraría las cosas, no podía dañarlo así…

— Gracias… por tu apoyo. En verdad significa mucho para mí.

— No tienes por qué agradecerme, estaré aquí para ti siempre que lo necesites —contestó Maglor, suspirando mentalmente y agradeciendo que la joven se hubiera alejado.

— Será mejor que me vaya —dijo Alice, rápidamente tomando la mochila y yendo hacia la puerta—. Buenas noches.

— Buenas… —la vio salir y cerrar detrás de sí—… Noches.

El elfo se pasó las manos por el rostro en un gesto cansado. Lo había arruinado, estaba seguro de ello. Se tiró hacia atrás, recostándose sobre la cama y observó el techo largamente, sin verlo realmente.

Había sido algo inesperado. Desde el inicio, lo único que buscaba era apoyar y aconsejar a la joven, pero entonces mientras observaba su rostro, algo extraño había comenzado a sucederle a su hröar que pronto se contagió también a su fëa, una especie de calor en su cuerpo que le impedía pensar con claridad, ese calor se volvió atracción y éste último en un irresistible deseo por el cuerpo del otro. En ese momento se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo y con temor halló que no tenía fuerzas para combatir contra sí mismo, pues todo su ser clamaba por realizar tal acto y comenzaba a sentirse realmente mareado y ansioso por su cercanía, podía sentir un aroma floral proveniente del cuerpo de Alice y sólo quería besarla. Era una suerte que la joven se hubiese alejado de él, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo más habría podido aguantar tales impulsos.

Se sentía molesto consigo mismo, no comprendía de donde había nacido tal tentación, pero sabía que nunca se habría perdonado el deshonrar a Alice de ese modo, y no solo eso, lo que aquello implicaría para un Eldar como él… debía ser más cuidadoso. Se sentó, intentando pensar en otras cosas se acercó a la ventana y observó las estrellas, pero simplemente no podía sacar de su mente lo sucedido, pues siendo que los de su raza tenían un mayor control de sus hröar, aquello no debería de haber ocurrido ¿podría tener relación con aquella energía que las jóvenes le contagiaban? Simplemente no lo comprendía y eso lo frustraba, quizá debiera descansar la cabeza un rato.

No era muy afín a dormir, por temor a los sueños que pudiesen atacarlo durante aquel estado de indefensión, pero era la única manera que se le ocurría para aclarar su mente. Se recostó en la cama e inmediatamente sintió el cansancio posarse sobre él como un pesado manto. Era extraño, porque no recordaba haberse sentido tan exhausto aquel día. No pudo pensar mucho en ello pues en seguida se quedó profundamente dormido.

-.-.-

Alice casi corrió por el pasillo hasta su cuarto y ya dentro, tuvo que resistir el impulso de empujar un mueble para bloquear la puerta. En vez de eso, caminó de un lado a otro sin parar, de forma frenética y moviendo las manos de manera ansiosa.

— ¿Qué hice, pero qué hice?… o estuve a punto de hacer. ¿Cómo se supone que debo enfrentarme a él en la mañana? Mierda ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¡En nada! ¡Eso es obvio! ¿Por qué ahora Eru? ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto en un momento así? ¡Maldito cuerpo estúpido!...

Siguió murmurando agitada y casi sin respirar, furiosa contra sí misma y bastante confundida. No comprendía la reacción de hacía un momento. Entendía que ella era una mujer joven y todo el asunto, pero había estado poco más de dos años prácticamente rodeada de elfos varones sin que ningún estímulo ocurriese. ¿Podía ser algo más? Quizá era más inocente en ese aspecto del que suponía y por eso no encontraba una respuesta que debía ser obvia a los ojos del resto. Se aferró al alfeizar de la ventana con fuerza, aspirando el aire frío de la noche e intentando tranquilizar su respiración agitada.

De pronto se sintió terriblemente cansada, le ardían los ojos y le costaba mantenerlos abiertos. Quizá debería dormirse, buscar la tranquilidad en el sueño, consultar sus problemas con la almohada y despertar en la mañana con la mente despejada. Ni siquiera alcanzó a taparse con las sábanas, cambiarse de ropa o siquiera quitarse las botas. Apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada se sumió en un profundo sueño.

-.-.-

Se hallaba subiendo una escalera de piedra en forma de caracol. No sabía desde hacía cuanto o en qué momento había comenzado a subir, simplemente de pronto fue consciente del hecho. Se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás, pero no pudo ver más que la vuelta que realizaba la escalera, además algo en su interior le impidió volver sobre sus pasos, así que prosiguió con el ascenso. Tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, el lugar parecía atemporal y no había ventanas que le dijeran si era de día o de noche, pero tenía la impresión de que eso no importaba, aunque aquellos pensamientos la llevaron a preguntarse de dónde provenía la luz que iluminaba sus pasos. No parecía haber antorchas, pero todo era tan claro como si fuera de día y el sol estuviera sobre ella.

Por fin pudo ver el final de la escalera. Apresuró sus pasos y salió en medio de un largo pasillo, al mirar notó que el camino que se ubicada a su derecha parecía lleva al exterior, así que continuó por allí.

A ambos lados del corredor se habrían puertas de diversos estilos y tamaños, pero los ignoró por completo hasta llegar a una en forma de arco, el cual al atravesarlo la condujo a un pequeño cuarto cuyas paredes estaban repletas de ventanas con vidrieras de colores, aunque solo una estaba abierta de par en par. Observó a través de ella, notando que el suelo se encontraba muy cerca, así que sin temor se encaramó al marco y saltó al otro lado. Solo entonces vio que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de corpiño ajustado, cuyas faldas estaban compuestas por dos telas, la de abajo que llegaba solo a la mitad del muslo parecía pegársele, y sobre ésta pero cubriendo hasta las rodillas, había un tul semitransparente y abierto, el cual parecía flotar con gracia alrededor de ella.

Observó el edificio del cual había salido, notando que formaba parte de una imponente muralla de piedra gris a medio derruir, en cuya estructura que aún se mantenía de pie, podía apreciarse la hiedra escalando a través de sus resquicios.

Caminó hacia delante; iba descalza, pero la hierba e incluso la tierra de un camino que parecía creado recientemente, resultaban tan agradables a los pies que no le importó, incluso le gustaba la sensación de frescura que le otorgaba. Aspiró hondo para apreciar mejor el aire perfumado, habían tantos aromas juntos que no reconocía que tipo de flores estaría olfateando, así que decidió mirar a su alrededor.

Observó muchos árboles, separados lo suficiente los unos de los otros para verse ordenados, mientras que a sus pies yacían varios libros abiertos. No conocía todas las especies, pero sí reconoció unos cuantos que se repetían constantemente: ginkgo, una higuera, almendros, melocotoneros, ciruelos y cerezos, morera, acebo y cerca del final del camino, se encontraba un baobab y una palmera en ambos extremos de un inmenso lago.

La ruta que había estado siguiendo se detenía justo en la orilla de dicha laguna, a la sombra del más grande cerezo que hubiera visto, en cuyas raíces yacía un libro de mayor tamaño que los anteriores, pero que a diferencia del resto estaba cerrado, dejando ver una encuadernación hermosamente ornamentada. Las flores caían con suavidad a su alrededor, entregándole a la plácida escena que se desplegaba ante sus ojos, una efímera belleza de una sosegada lluvia color rosa. Se arrodillo junto al borde del estero e intentó observar su reflejo, pero las ondas que producían los pétalos al caer al agua deformaban su imagen, produciéndole una extraña intranquilidad.

De pronto, una forma circular y oscura se interpuso entre ella y el agua, el cual parecía flotar unos centímetros por sobre la superficie acuosa, sin temor extendió una mano hacia éste y se percató de que era una especie de agujero. En ese momento supo que debía saltar dentro de él. No le apetecía para nada sumergirse en esa oscuridad desconocida, pero en el fondo sabía que aquello debía ser un sueño, así se precipitó al interior de aquel extraño orificio de la realidad del ensueño.

Ahora caía sin parar, a su alrededor podía vislumbrar objetos suspendidos pasar rápidamente a su lado, pudo distinguir un reloj de arena roto, cuya arena desperdigada la hizo estornudar al atravesarlo, una figura de círculos concéntricos que la marearon con su movimiento, múltiples ventanas de distintas formas y estilos que entregaban cada cierto tiempo algo de luz a la oscuridad que la rodeaba, y también pudo ver números. Tras concentrarse en estos para verlos en su cada vez más rápida caída, notó que siempre se repetían los mismos: 21, 70 y 11. Pronto la bajada se volvió demasiado vertiginosa para observa nada, se sentía mareada y le recordó un poco a cuando cayeron a través de las dimensiones, solo que esta vez experimentaba menos miedo en la seguridad del pensamiento de que aquello no era real.

Finalmente tocó el suelo o al menos eso parecía, pues era oscuro y sin ningún reflejo. Se agachó para tocar el piso invisible, cuyo tacto era frío y liso y solo al observarlo de cerca, pudo ver en él algo similar a una imagen más oscura de sí misma, recordándole los espejos de obsidiana. Repentinamente se percató de que había diversas melodías sonando en el fondo, lejanas. Le costó entender las palabras por el eco que producían y sólo logró captar frases cortadas de lo que parecían distintas canciones.

 _-.-.-_

 _1*I did give in to my weakening side  
Now that I'm empty, my dreams once were many  
Souls bid a cry to unleash the divine_

 _-.-_

 _2*Don't tell anyone the place where I'm going  
'Cause they won't believe, this time I don't know  
If I'll ever return, say goodbye for me to my home_

 _-.-_

 _3*Living at different places  
evading into various spaces  
my compass has broken; I'm losing the way  
an ongoing madness has led me astray_

 _-.-_

 _When you think there's no way out  
and all you see collides  
Hope will in the end chase all your fears away_

 _-.-_

 _I know that in me there still a place that fulfils me  
A sanctity here, that I call home and run to  
When winter descends  
If I try can I find solid ground  
…Or am I just wasting time?_

 _-.-_

 _4*Now that I see, never it hides, the never ending nights…_

 _-.-_

 _What I left behind  
another night of weary dreams.  
What's been left behind  
Another time where days of late are far away  
Far away_

 _-.-_

 _5*The thundering waves are calling me home and to you  
the pounding sea is calling me home and to you_

 _-.-_

 _6*What goes around will come around_

 _Don't deny your fears_

 _Son let them go and fade into light_

 _Give up the fight here_

-.-

 _Dark days behind me  
Won't ever break me now_

… _Just another night in another time..._

-.-.-

Caminó sin rumbo fijo.

Intentó ir en una línea recta, pero sin ningún punto de referencia en aquel espacio oscuro — que extrañamente no le impedía verse a sí misma o detalles como su ligero reflejo en el piso pulido— bien podía estar yendo en círculos. En aquel lugar atemporal, era difícil sino imposible ubicar el momento en que finalmente llegó a alguna parte. La primera señal que notó fue cuando algo crujió bajo sus pies descalzos, podía sentir que era filoso, alzó su pie y lo sujetó con una mano, mientras con la otra sacaba un pequeño pedazo de vidrio enterrado en la carne, aunque al verlo más de cerca notó que en verdad era de un espejo.

Se suele decir que en los sueños no sientes dolor, pero aquello no es exacto, era distinto sí y no tan intenso como lo sería en la vida real, pero era dolor igualmente, aunque solía suceder más en las pesadillas. Alice podía ver un poco de sangre salir de la herida, sintiendo el daño como algo lejano pero de todas formas molestoso. Continuó caminando con una débil cojera, esta vez cuidándose de donde ponía los pies. No pasó mucho antes de que encontrara más de esas pequeñas piezas desperdigadas por el suelo, cada vez eran más seguidos hasta el punto que no se podía caminar sin tener que pasar por sobre ellos. La joven apretó los dientes mientras continuaba, intentando pasar por las zonas donde el cristal no fuera demasiado pequeño aunque de todos modos se le enterraban fragmentos.

Finalmente vislumbró unas figuras en la oscuridad y no tardó mucho en saber qué eran, resultaba obvio viendo todo lo que había en el suelo: miles de marcos de tamaño completo y de diversas formas. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal al descubrir dónde estaba. Tuvo el impulso de escapar pero algo se lo impidió, forzándola a continuar hacia delante.

Pasando todos los marcos, iluminado por la única de esas ventanas flotantes que había visto desde que aterrizara, se hallaba un gran espejo de cuerpo entero, su recuadro parecía ser de oro, el único de ese tipo pues el resto estaba hecho de plata, madera u otros materiales. Su ornamentación era de rosas debajo y pájaros en el arco ovalado superior, en la cual, en medio de dos grandes aves color plata que sobresalían por fuera del marco, se hallaba grabada una única palabra: "Veritas"

Se acercó, temerosa de lo que pudiera aparecer; definitivamente odiaba los espejos. Con la cabeza gacha dio rápidamente los últimos pasos que la separaban del liso cristal, esperando acabar rápido con aquello. Suspiró trémulamente y alzó su rostro con lentitud, enfrentándose a su reflejo… sólo que no era exactamente ella.

Tenían la misma figura y rostro pero era su expresión lo que las diferenciaba.

Su apostura era la de alguien seguro de sí mismo, que sabe perfectamente de donde viene y a donde va, la cabeza en alto, con solo una pizca de orgullo suavizado por la candidez de su media sonrisa. Sus ojos también eran cálidos y amables, pero a la vez fuertes y muy tristes, como si cargara con un gran peso en el corazón, además parecía poseer también aquel extraño fuego que a veces sentía, pero más calmado y dócil. Ese rostro poseía la sabiduría de quien comprende la vida y a sí mismo.

Pero no todas eran virtudes, también veía defectos, los mismos que poseía ella o que creía poseer: engreimiento, pereza, temor… solo que aquella otra parecía abrazar y aceptar aquellas imperfecciones e intentar combatirlas con otras actitudes. También lo que llamó poderosamente su atención, es que aquel "ella" parecía no poseer ni una pizca de algún sentimiento reprimido. Se la veía liberada, dispuesta a contar lo que sentía en el momento e impávida ante los problemas que se le presentasen. Era otra yo más madura pero a la vez conservando algo de infantil y juguetón, una niña-adulta en el buen sentido de la palabra, que sabe cuándo ser seria y cuando ver el mundo con ojos más inocentes, pero siempre teniendo consciencia de la realidad. Una soñadora y… una guardiana, algo en su pose le recordaba a los guardianes y vigilantes. Era, en definitiva, lo que ella podía ser en un futuro, si así lo desease.

Por un momento la imagen se distorsionó y le mostró tal como era ella ahora; había pensado que sería peor. Podía ver a una joven infantil y madura pero aún de un modo desequilibrado, dejándose llevar por sus acciones sin pensar para luego arrepentirse aunque fueran meras estupideces, y en otras pensándolo demasiado. Veía a una persona muy consciente de sí misma y de sus defectos, quizá demasiado concentrada en estos últimos, tal como le había dicho Maglor.

Ahora notaba que había sido demasiado dura consigo misma. Vio su temor hacia las relaciones y la muerte, podía notar las heridas invisibles, hechas a lo largo de su vida, que comenzaba a mostrar en lugar de taparlas, pero sobretodo observó sus verdaderos sentimientos. Quizá todo aquello le habría resultado más terrible si no hubiese llorado y contado lo que sentía a Maglor, aquella súbita liberación se mostraba en el reflejo, el alivio, la mayor sensación de seguridad y positivismo. Aún había cosas que sacar y superar, aunque al menos ya no sentía como si estuvieran vertiendo cemento sobre su pecho.

La imagen anterior regresó y para su sorpresa, la Alice del otro lado del espejo sonrió.

Sintió sus propios ojos abrirse enormemente, mientras observaba su reflejo moviéndose autónomamente de ella. Le recordó esa película de terror: "espejos siniestros" y se estremeció, aunque no parecía peligrosa. La otra ladeó su cabeza ligeramente, entrecerrando sus ojos y cambiando su sonrisa a una de amable invitación: "no temas" parecía decir.

Repentinamente apareció una hermosa llave de plata en su mano, la sostuvo frente a sí para que ella lo viera, entonces retrocedió sin dejar de mirarla hasta ubicarse al lado de una puerta ubicada en el piso, la abrió y volvió a sujetar la llave en alto, asegurándose de que aún seguía sus movimientos, entonces la dejó caer en el interior del agujero. Regresó frente a ella, indicó el lugar donde había lanzado el objeto y luego marcó el mismo sitio al otro lado del vidrio, entonces el espejo se nubló como si estuviera empañando, aunque ese vaho no desaparecía al pasar las manos sobre él.

Se dio la vuelta para observar la puerta aparecida de la nada a sus espaldas, notando de paso que los trozos de vidrio habían desaparecido y que sus pies ya no "dolían". Se acercó lentamente y tras soltar un suspiro tembloroso abrió el portal; unas escaleras descendían en la oscuridad. Soltó una breve risa, realmente esperaba algo peor, aunque en ese punto los sueños solían convertirse en pesadillas; casi esperaba que un monstruo se asomara e intentara darle un mordisco.

Sin más opción descendió. Sólo se lograban ver las escaleras traslúcidas con un débil brillo, mientras a su alrededor se cernía la oscuridad. No parecía haber paredes así que caminaba con lentitud, intentando no perder el equilibrio. Nuevamente pareció pasar una eternidad antes de tocar el último escalón, el cual daba a una plataforma circular, frente a ella y cerca del borde había una extraña grieta flotante, de un negro mucho más profundo que el de alrededor. Caminó hasta el centro del círculo e inmediatamente sintió como aquel agujero ejercía una atracción sobre su cuerpo.

Sin nada a lo cual agarrarse, fue arrastrada rápidamente y succionada al interior de la oscuridad.

-.-.-

Alice abrió los ojos para hallarse en la completa oscuridad. Sentía el asfalto en contacto contra su piel desnuda y el cuerpo entumecido por estar demasiado tiempo yaciendo en el suelo frío. Se encontraba confundida, pero rápidamente recordó aquel extraño sueño. De no ser por el dolor de sus articulaciones al sentarse, habría pensado que aún estaba dormida, pero entonces ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí?

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando dejar de lado aquella pregunta por el momento, lo realmente importante era ubicar el lugar y buscar cualquier peligro que rondara por los alrededores. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado lo suficiente a la oscuridad, por lo que pudo notar una leve fuente de luz rodeándola, la cual parecía provenir de lo alto. Alzó la vista y descubrió asombrada un suave manto azulado, formando una especie de cúpula alrededor de la zona, protegiéndolos de la negra inmensidad, mientras que en la lejanía pudo notar otros pedazos más pequeños de tierras iluminadas flotando.

Pasada la primera impresión, se levantó y observó alrededor: parecía hallarse en una ciudad, aunque no sabía cuál exactamente, supuso que tendría que explorar para averiguarlo, sin embargo no podía arriesgarse a caminar por allí sin una fuente de luz, podía caer en un agujero o tropezar y hacerse daño en el tobillo. Por costumbre extendió la mano a su espalda, pero ésta se cerró en el aire; empalideció.

Había lanzado su mochila hacia un rincón tras entrar al cuarto que le habían dado para dormir, si fue transportada desde la cama… comenzó a sentir pánico. Desde que la arrebataron de su cómoda vida en la ciudad, nunca se había separado de su mochila y ahora se sentía desposeída y desamparada. Comenzó a hiperventilarse, pero aún en ese estado supo que debía calmarse, de lo contrario no podría pensar con claridad, así que respiró profundo y entonces lo escuchó: un gruñido a sus espaldas.

El aire se le quedó atascado en sus pulmones, dudó un instante antes de darse vuelta lentamente. Había una sombra enorme casi encima suyo, solo un centímetro o un poco más los separaba. Varios ojos rojos pequeños coronados por uno enorme asomaron de la sustancia negra.

Alice gritó con fuerza…

* * *

 **Notas:**

1 Epica. Canción: Delirium.

2 Elvenking. Canción: The Wanderer

3 Epica. Canción: Solitary Ground

4 Elvenking. Canción: Neverending Nights

5 Mckennitt, Loreena. Canción: The Old Ways.

6 Epica. Canción: Chasing the Dragon.


	29. 7 Dueto: vínculos

**Capítulo 7**

 **Dueto: vínculos**

* * *

 _How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
Cause you are the one I was meant to find […]_

 _Why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours  
You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and  
My hands are tied_

 **Zac Efron & Zendaya.** Rewrite the stars

* * *

Una luz anaranjada los iluminó, pero ella no lo notó hasta que ésta se abalanzó contra el ser, quien emitió un agudo chillido de dolor, dividiéndose en varias sombras más pequeñas que se dispersaron hacia la oscuridad. Ahora podía ver bien lo que era: una antorcha. Y la persona que lo sostenía era… Maglor.

— ¡Han alertado a los otros! ¡Corre!

Sin esperar su respuesta la agarró de la muñeca y corrió, tirando de ella. Tras cruzar a través de varias calles y pasajes se escondieron dentro de una librería, allí Maglor encendió la luz y apagó la antorcha. Alice observó impresionada hacia arriba. ¿Cómo podía funcionar la electricidad en tal lugar?

— Podemos descansar un momento aquí —anunció algo más tranquilo—. Ellos odian la luz, pero aun así pueden opacarla de ser necesario, afortunadamente no son muy silenciosos y podremos escucharlos aproximarse.

La joven se volteó a verle, todavía agitada.

— ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

— Sinceramente no lo sé —respondió Maglor, observando el espacio alrededor con curiosidad—. Lo último que recuerdo es sentirme… extrañamente cansado, por lo cual me recosté. Debí dormirme casi al instante. Luego tuve unos sueños inquietos que prefiero no recordar cuando de pronto sentí un tirón fuerte en mi pecho y desperté aquí. He estado vagando lo que me pareció una hora o dos hasta que llegaste, aunque aún no descubro qué es este sitio.

Alice asintió. Mientras observaba el lugar percibió cómo el cansancio súbitamente se abalanzaba sobre su cuerpo, sus piernas se negaban a sostenerla por más tiempo así que tras dar unos pasos torpes, se desplomó sobre un pequeño sillón rojo y soltó un largo suspiro. La aliviaba tener compañía, le era más fácil concentrarse en la situación y estar calmada sabiendo que alguien le cuidaba la espalda, que la apoyaba. Observó al elfo, quien se movía curioso a través de las estanterías sacando un libro tras otro, entonces recordó algo que no había notado en el momento.

— ¿Por qué tienes ese acento tan raro?

Maglor alzó la vista de la portada colorida de un texto.

— Aquí no sirve la… traducción. Pero a pesar de lo que me enseñaron, el hablar este idioma me es extraño.

De inmediato la joven se felicitó por enseñarle español al elfo, pues aun cuando comprendía algo de Quenya, la poca práctica había hecho que se le olvidara gran parte del idioma. Le sorprendía que Maglor lo recordara y se manejara tan bien con su lenguaje, dado el tiempo pasado desde la Primera Edad, pero rápidamente olvidó aquello cuando otra pregunta acudió a su mente.

— De todos modos, ¿cómo supiste que yo había llegado a éste lugar?

— Ah, yo sólo… lo sentí —explicó Maglor de forma escueta, claramente incómodo con la pregunta.

La joven asintió ceñuda y se sumió en cavilaciones. Maglor sabía por experiencia que era mejor no molestarla cuando se hallaba en ese estado pensativo, tampoco había necesidad inmediata de salir y exponerse al peligro, además, podía ser que llegara a alguna respuesta, así que continuó explorando el lugar.

Todos aquellos libros de materias tan distintas entre sí resultaban increíbles. Sólo había podido tener acceso a los pocos que las jóvenes le entregaron y por más descripciones que le hubieran dado, nunca había imaginado tal cantidad. Suponía que no podían ser todos y eso sólo aumentaba su maravilla. Caminó a través del laberinto de muebles, tomando uno que otro libro y ojeándolos. Los dibujos, las fotografías de la antiguas culturas tan parecidas a las de Tierra Media… ¡Las canciones! ¡Hermoso!

Finalmente entró en una sección más cerrada y apartada, allí tomó un volumen pequeño al azar, ahogando una exclamación tras ver la portada al tiempo que enrojecía. Cogió varios otros mientras tragaba en seco. Eran libros sobre las relaciones íntimas. ¡Toda una sección de ellas de acceso abierto! Por lo que podía ver también había de varios tipos como literatura e historia, ¡y tenían fotos tan explícitas! ¿Serían reales? ¿Quién podía prestarse para exponerse de ese modo y por qué? Parecía ser que tal acto era bastante estudiado en el mundo de Alice, siendo algo importante en una relación a diferencia de su raza, que lo tomaba principalmente como método de engendrar, por lo que podía ojear, incluso existía algo llamado "casual". Recordando las cosas que le habían mostrado y explicado, debía ser común el no comprometerse, lo cual sería realmente impensable para un Eldar. No lo comprendía y no pudo evitar sentir una gran curiosidad. Volvió a tomar el libro que primero había sacado, su título comenzaba con la palabra "juegos" y la siguiente, aunque no lograba leerlo, podía inferir su significado, pero ¿cómo podía relacionarse con los juegos? Lo abrió y leyó rápidamente por sobre el texto.

" _Los pocos libros que tenemos acerca de este tema no se equiparan a esto. ¡Prácticamente está hecho para el goce!_ " pensó pasmado y sintiéndose enrojecer aún más, aunque a pesar de la vergüenza ajena que le provocaba ya desde el inicio, no pudo dejar de leer. Pasó las páginas más rápidamente.

— ¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo se dejaron fotografiar así? ¿Uh?... Qué es esa pose… Espera… ¡¿P-por-por qué ella y-y él… por qué usarían la boca? —sintió un escalofrío involuntario recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Qué haces?

Maglor se sobresaltó, mirándola con ojos como platos y el rostro color bermellón brillante, con una mirada culpable como la de un niño al cual descubren robando galletas. Alice lo observó fijo a la cara, luego al libro y finalmente bajó el rostro avergonzada.

— Cada quien con lo suyo —murmuró encogiéndose de hombros, alejándose algo sonrosada y evitando verle a los ojos.

-.-

Suponía que aún tenían tiempo, así que le dejó sin decirle nada y en cambio se dirigió al mostrador, donde se sentó a esperar que Maglor terminara de curiosear. Suspiró, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tan malo podía ser que un elfo leyera ese tipo de contenido, ninguno mayor esperaba, aunque si lo pensaba bien, era una imagen divertida el ver a un antiguo Eldar patidifuso entre esos tipos de libros… quitando lo vergonzoso. Desechó tales pensamientos e intentó concentrarse en los anteriores a tal suceso: la razón por la cual estaba allí y su sueño debían estar conectados. ¿Sería por aquella… llave? ¿Pero para qué sería—?

Escuchó movimientos detrás y se volteó justo a tiempo para ver a Maglor hurgando en un gran bolso militar, sacando de ella una caja de fósforos y una botella llena de un líquido trasparente, con el cual mojó la punta de la antorcha. De modo que así lo había hecho, la pregunta era cómo se las había arreglado para saber que utensilios usar para sus propósitos, pero suponía que no era importante en ese instante.

— ¿Qué traes en ese bolso?

— Cosas útiles que encontré por ahí —respondió el elfo mientras se colgaba el bolso al hombro. Se tambaleó un momento, sacudió la cabeza muy ligeramente y se acercó a ella—. Deberíamos… empezar a movernos antes de que llamemos la-la atención, algún… algún vigilante ya habrá notado la luz de las ventanas.

— Si —asintió lentamente la joven, observando con sospecha sus movimientos—… ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Pues no hace mucho que te dejé y ahora estás temblando y sudando. También creo que estás pálido, quiero decir, ya eres pálido pero ahora ni tus labios tienen color.

— No es nada, de verdad, no es momento de preocuparse por nimiedades —resopló Maglor como respuesta. Se lo veía ligeramente exaltado y no osaba mirarle a la cara. Los elfos en verdad no eran buenos para mentir.

El Noldo era bastante alto, aún más cuando se hallaba serio o diplomático, con su espalda recta y su rostro en alto. Afortunadamente no lo era tanto como Maedhros ni alcanzaba la media de los Altos Elfos, Maglor era varios centímetros más bajo al lado de ellos y sin embargo, todos durante la Primera Edad le tenían respeto. No era buena con las medidas pero él debía estar entre el metro '88 o '90, así que Alice saltó y con su mano abarcó la distancia que le faltaba para golpear la frente de él.

— ¡Auch!

— ¡Estás ardiendo!

— ¿Era necesario que me golpearas? —gruñó molesto, frotándose la zona golpeada.

— No ibas a bajar si te lo pedía —señaló la joven con tono de reproche—. De todas formas ¿desde cuándo te sientes mal?

Maglor miró hacia el suelo y suspiró derrotado.

— Ahora, antes era solo cansancio pero pensé que podría ser el aire o algo más. No buscaba preocuparte, más aún tras la situación por la que pasaste. Todavía estabas conmocionada, debías recuperarte para continuar y encontrar el modo de volver.

— Está bien —repuso la joven, suavizando su tono—, solo, desde ahora no ocultemos nada más. Como has dicho, estamos en una situación complicada y no nos conviene esconder algo, ni siquiera cosas como el cansancio.

El elfo solo asintió antes de caminar en silencio hacia la entrada. Tras salir al exterior y mientras corrían, Alice volvió a pensar en la situación en que se hallaban. Cuanto antes se marcharan mejor y creía saber qué hacer para lograrlo, pero Maglor… su estado era cada vez peor, no sabía si tal como estaba lograría seguirle el paso. Creía tener una idea de qué podría estar afectándole, pero aunque en su interior sabía lo que podía hacer o al menos lo intuía, no lograba reunir el valor para siquiera pensarlo; ¿Qué tal si se equivocaba? El elfo se detuvo súbitamente, apoyándose en un poste de luz mientras intentaba tranquilizar su agitado respirar y aprovechó de secarse el sudor que le bajaba por el rostro, aquella acción distrajo a Alice de sus pensamientos, lo cual le permitió escuchar un leve sonido en la distancia que antes no había notado.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Maglor se tensó.

— Son ellos, ¡debemos escondernos!

Olvidando su agotamiento, tomó la mano de la joven y corrió hacia la casa más cercana. Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar cómo iban a abrir, el elfo entonó un par de notas con su voz imbuida en magia, desbloqueando la cerradura. Rápidamente Alice tomó posesión de la antorcha y se dirigió a la cocina, donde abrió los cajones de forma frenética. No halló la linterna ni velas que buscaba, pero si un celular olvidado con un poco de batería. Lo tomó y con algo de agua apagó la llama. Entonces se asomó a la ventana para escudriñar la oscuridad, creyó ver cierto movimiento, pero no parecía que estuvieran dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban ellos. Algo más aliviada se dio la vuelta, dándose cuenta de que estaba sola.

Regresó a la habitación principal, deteniéndose junto al marco de la puerta, congelada por la impresión. Maglor se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, temblando y con todo el aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. Finalmente logró tomar el control de su cuerpo y corrió al lado del elfo, dejó a un lado el celular y tocó su rostro: estaba muy frío.

— No, no. Vamos ¡despierta! ¡No te duermas Maglor! —exclamó mientras daba pequeños golpes en su rostro. No tenía otra opción más que obedecer a su intuición, por más irracional que le pareciese a su mente consciente. No se detuvo para pensar como sabía lo que sabía, tampoco en las consecuencias que podrían acarrear sus actos, en cambio tomó valor y respiró profundo.

La luz de la pantalla del móvil se apagó.

-.-

El elfo nadaba entre la vigilia y la inconsciencia, sin entender que le estaba sucediendo a su cuerpo. Sentía como su fëa intentaba agarrarse de algo que no estaba allí, el qué era no lo sabía, pero debía ser importante para tenerlo en ese estado. De pronto sintió algo frente a él, por la conexión supo que era Alice. Vagamente se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, fue entonces que sintió un choque eléctrico recorrer su cuerpo. Ya no se sentía tan cansado y volvía a tener el control de sí mismo, aunque no era sólo eso lo que había cambiado.

El vínculo se había vuelto más fuerte y estable y su fëa se aferró a él, junto con esto, una sensación extraña e increíble que nunca antes había sentido lo envolvió: parecía que el tiempo se hubiese acelerado, fluyendo rápido a su alrededor sin detenerse. También sus emociones se habían visto afectadas, volviéndose más fuertes y apasionados, su alma misma ardía como nunca lo hizo antes, intentando adaptarse a la oleada rápida que lo envolvía como un capullo. Y mientras su mente se iba enfocando logró comprender qué estaba sucediendo: un beso. Alice le estaba besando, podía sentir sus labios posados tímidamente sobre los suyos mientras el vínculo los rodeaba, era por éste último que supo también que era ella, pues la oscuridad total le hacía imposible ver su rostro.

Una parte suya quiso alejarse, pero ganó el contrario y se lanzó hacia delante, intentando profundizar el beso, beber un poco más de aquella esencia, de aquella _mortalidad_ que avivaba su ser de tal forma. Por un momento pudo olvidar quienes eran y las diferencias que los separaban; el tiempo se sentía muy corto, pero eso sólo le hizo sentirse más vivo que nunca. No quería que aquello terminara, en lo profundo de su mente difusa aún era consciente de que tendrían que regresar al mundo de luz y reglas, pero hasta entonces y sólo por un momento, deseó desconectarse de su otro yo y aprovechar aquel único momento que se les había otorgado.

Alice mientras tanto sentía que tocaba la eternidad. Su mente y espíritu se hallaban más tranquilos de lo que nunca habían estado, pero aun así logró desconectarse de su propia identidad en aquella oscuridad, disfrutando del fuego apasionado del otro. Era consciente de que tenían cosas más importantes que hacer, pero por un instante parecía como si las divisiones desaparecieran y sólo deseaba aprovecharlo, tomar aquel fragmento de _inmortalidad_ en el cual los segundos parecían estirarse y disfrutar cada segundo de aquel tiempo infinito con tranquilidad. Pero no quería causarle problemas después.

Sabía que más tarde, cuando recuperara su raciocinio, Maglor se sentiría culpable y no quería eso, así que tomó un poco más de aquella esencia junto con la cercanía del otro, antes de separarse abruptamente. Sintió la perplejidad y turbación de Maglor a través de aquella unión, cuyo origen ahora conocía. Caminó rápidamente en la oscuridad hacia el salón de la casa antes de encender el celular, sonriendo tristemente al saber que, cualquiera fuera el final, ambos en cierta forma ya estaban condenados. No, mejor dicho, ella los había condenado, como Eva con la manzana, aún si era necesario y por eso, un par de lágrimas de dolor y vergüenza se derramaron de sus ojos mientras pensaba en su futuro, tan oscuro como las tinieblas a su alrededor.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Michelle se sorprendió al abrir los ojos y encontrarse en un espacio infinito y nebuloso, sobre una blanca superficie de cristal duro que parecía emitir un tenue brillo. Supuso que estaba soñando, así que se encogió de hombros e investigó el lugar, pero lo único que halló fue lo que parecía un espejo de cuerpo entero, sólo que reflejaba un hermoso paisaje de colinas verdes y cielo rosa en lugar de su entorno.

— Quizá no sea un espejo, sino una puerta —especuló en voz baja, hablándose a sí misma.

Extendió la mano y la vio atravesar el vidrio, el cual se sentía como pasar por una cortina de agua helada. Sin dudar introdujo todo su cuerpo por el portal, apareciendo en el paisaje del otro lado.

— Pues sí, estaba en lo correcto, pero ahora ¿dónde estoy?

— No es importante el donde —le respondió una dulce voz —, sino el por qué estás aquí.

Se giró bruscamente. A su lado derecho, sobre una pequeña colina, se encontraba una hermosa mujer de ojos rasgados y rostro de tez aceitunada, enmarcado por un largo cabello negro y liso. El vestido blanco que usaba tenía un estilo similar al griego, largo hasta los talones y ajustado en ciertas zonas para acentuar sus curvas. Estaba sentada, tomando lo que debía ser una taza de té junto a una pequeña mesa circular de cristal bajo una sombrilla. Se acercó con cautela, no parecía peligrosa pero prefería prevenir que lamentar, pero cuando llegó a su lado se detuvo, demasiado impresionada para siquiera hablar.

Frente a ella se extendía el paisaje más asombroso que hubiera visto jamás, rodeada de colinas y bosques perenes se encontraba una ciudad de plata y cristal tan hermosa que era imposible de describir. La mujer a su lado sonrió, dándole un momento para recuperarse. Pasado algunos minutos decidió que ya era tiempo y con un carraspeo llamó su atención. Michelle, aún turbada, se giró para verle, le costó unos segundos recordar en qué situación se hallaba, pero aunque lo intentó, no logró volver a ponerse en forma defensiva; aún estaba afectada por la belleza del lugar.

— El paisaje luce todavía mejor sentada. ¿Un poco de té?

La joven morena asintió débilmente, mientras hacía caso a su sugerencia y se acercaba a la silla vacía. Tras unos sorbos del delicioso líquido se sintió un poco mejor, estaba algo cohibida y no sabía cómo comenzar la conversación que obviamente la mujer esperaba pacientemente. Mientras mordisqueaba una galleta con un glaseado desconocido pero exquisito, recordó lo que ella le había dicho antes.

— Entonces… ¿Por qué estoy… aquí?

La mujer se sirvió un poco más de té y tras dar un par de sorbos, sacó de entre los pliegues de su vestido una hermosa llave de plata decorada con motivos florales.

— Vienes a buscar esto, al igual que tus amigas, todas necesitarán una para concluir con vuestra misión.

— ¿En serio? —Comenzó Michelle, mientras tomaba aquel objeto del tamaño de la palma de su mano y lo examinaba con interés—. Y ¿qué es exactamente? ¿Qué es lo que abre?

— Esto es la llave de tu alma, la cual abre una puerta muy especial que deberán buscar a su debido tiempo. Ya que eres una persona muy sincera contigo misma, no has debido enfrentar al espejo de la verdad ni tomar una prueba para conseguirla.

— Okay, creo que puedo ver hacia dónde va todo esto, pero ¿por qué se necesita una prueba para obtenerla?

— Todos la necesitarán para avanzar pero no todos tienen el valor de verse a sí mismos, muchos no están conectados con su verdadero yo, aunque sus pruebas son muy diferentes. Por lo general… —dudó un instante, entonces negó con la cabeza— bueno eso no importa, igualmente nunca nadie la había obtenido antes de tiempo, supongo que es por la situación excepcional que estamos atravesando.

Michelle devoró otro par de galletas, las cuales se sentían muy reales, la otra mujer pareció leerle la mente, pues de inmediato dijo:

— En cierto modo es real, tu cuerpo astral ha sido momentáneamente trasladado a otro plano para conseguir la llave, la cual se materializará después contigo.

La joven morena se atragantó, por lo cual bebió un par de sorbos de té antes de poder hablar.

— ¡¿Cuerpo astral?! Pero, ¿no se supone que eso es como el espíritu o algo así? por lo cual no debería estar sintiendo nada, tendría que ser como un sueño ¿no?

— Veo que has aprendido del conocimiento de tu amiga —comentó complacida, ofreciéndole una servilleta que Michelle aceptó—. Cómo dije hace un momento, esto es otro plano, uno más elevado que el tuyo. La huella energética de éste lugar y nuestros cuerpos es más alta, razón por la cual tu espíritu es un ser físico aquí.

— Ah. Entonces... ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

La mujer se puso seria por primera vez desde que comenzara su conversación.

— En el origen de tu alma.

Michelle la miró confundida, intentando desesperadamente de comprender a qué se refería pero sin éxito, lo cual comenzó a frustrarla. La mujer entonces sonrió con algo de tristeza y conmiseración.

— No importa, lo sabrás algún día, cuando llegue el momento, pero dudo que sea en ésta historia.

— ¡Ugh! —Bufó malhumorada ante lo que dijo, molesta también por la mirada compasiva que estaba recibiendo y que no entendía—, no me gusta cuando hablan de forma críptica.

— Lo sé. Ahora guarda tu llave, es tiempo de que regreses y vayas con tu amiga, si es que ya está de vuelta — anunció mientras le sonreía con tristeza.

Por alguna razón, Michelle también sintió algo de pena, no quería irse de aquel hermoso lugar. Sentía como si de algún modo estuviera perdiendo algo importante, pero le hizo caso y tras guardar la llave en su bolsillo, regresó sobre sus pasos hasta el espejo y tras dar una última mirada hacia atrás, lo atravesó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poco a poco, aquella sensación disminuyó hasta convertirse en sólo una pequeña chispa dentro de su alma, alimentada por la conexión. Mientras la mente de Maglor se aclaraba, comenzó a sentir pánico por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, ante lo cual se amonestó a si mismo por haber perdido el control y decidió ir a pedir disculpas, al tanto que se recordaba que alguien de su edad no debería dejarse llevar por las emociones de esa forma. Podía ser contado entre los sabios y aunque ellas le hicieran sentir un poco más joven, no lo era, debía actuar de acuerdo a su estatus.

Con nostalgia recordó brevemente que su hermano le solía decir lo mismo, que era demasiado sentimental para un Noldo de su edad, luego se solía encoger de hombros, murmurando para sí mismo " _supongo que es una cosa de poetas que nunca entenderé_ ", también en esas conversaciones, acostumbraba a comentar que aquello algún día le traería problemas y ponía de ejemplo a sus hermanos menores.

Vaya que tenía razón, quizá fuera cosa de familia al fin y al cabo.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiró. Esto se estaba complicando y no sólo se refería a todo lo que conllevaba la unión que se había formado entre ellos. Encontró a Alice sentada en un sillón del salón, había hallado una linterna entre los cajones y la estaba utilizando en ese momento para iluminar un gran libro. Antes de poder decir alguna palabra, ella habló.

— Creo saber dónde estamos, aunque no te va a gustar saberlo — ante la mirada confusa y curiosa del elfo, continuó lentamente, casi midiendo sus palabras —. No estamos en otra dimensión, ni tampoco en Tierra Media o Arda. Me parece que nos encontramos en un lugar intermedio.

Maglor se congeló en el acto y empalideció, temblando ligeramente.

— Pero… eso significaría que estamos en la Oscuridad Eterna.

— Exacto.

— ¡Pero nos encontramos en un lugar! ¿No es así? —protestó exaltado, sudando frío al recordar el juramento, la condena que se habían interpuesto, el constante temor en el que sus hermanos y él mismo vivían al pensar en lo que les sucedería de no cumplir con su palabra. Recordó a su hermano, su mirada en esos últimos días… con desesperación insistió, apuntando con su mano hacia la ventana y su alrededor—. ¡Tenemos aire para respirar, un piso bajo nuestros pies y estamos rodeados por edificios de tu mundo!

— También es cierto y créeme que desearía por una vez que el universo o destino o lo que sea me dejara estar equivocada, no tener la razón en algo, pero… —suspiró con frustración, odiándose un poco a si misma a pesar de que aquello no estaba en su poder. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, no era el momento de sentirse frustrada, debía enfocarse en los hechos y en volver a Arda—. Escucha, tengo una idea de lo que está sucediendo aquí. Mientras caminábamos, me fijé en los letreros de las calles y me percaté de que estaban en diferentes idiomas y las construcciones son muy dispares entre sí, al punto de que una choza de barro está al lado de una tienda de ropa londinense. Es como si hubieran tomado trozos de distintas partes del mundo… quizá incluso de dimensiones, y las hubieran unido sin ningún orden específico. Quizá cuando los mundos caen tras la invasión de esas criaturas, algunos trozos de esos mundos, detenidos en el tiempo, se mueven entre las dimensiones hasta juntarse con otros, uniendo de paso sus atmósferas como puedes notar si miras arriba. Otro punto que me apoyaría es que, si observas a través del manto que cubre ese "cielo", verás otros pedazos flotando en la distancia.

— Tiene sentido —comenzó Maglor antes de detenerse abruptamente, mientras sus ojos se abrían de forma desmesurada ante la realización de algo—, es por eso que antes yo me sentía mal. Tú lo sabías y por eso…

Alice asintió.

— Llegué a esa conclusión cuando terminé de pensar en aquello, pero no estaba segura. Recordé que los elfos están atados a Arda, así que de estar en lo correcto lo más probable era que no… sobrevivirías mucho tiempo aquí. Nosotros no tenemos tal problema, pues no estamos ligados a la Tierra, así que pensé que… —se encogió de hombros, dejando la idea en el aire.

Maglor asintió. No sabía cómo es que aquella joven se había percatado del leve enlace, pero tenía una idea de cuál había sido su línea de pensamiento: si reforzaba aquella conexión, lograría darle de su propia energía por un breve lapso de tiempo. La única desventaja era la condenación que ahora recaía en él y puede que en ella, pero era inevitable. Incluso podía notar a Alice algo alicaída, con un aire algo culpable, aunque sabía ocultarlo bien.

— Creo saber cómo volver a Tierra Media: debemos buscar una llave — explicó la joven, levantándose—. Soñé con una antes y creo que es el motivo por el cual estamos aquí, así que es mejor que nos pongamos en movimiento ya, mientras antes la encontremos, mejor.

— Confío en tu intuición.

— Podría estar equivocada por una vez —comentó nerviosa.

— No perdemos nada intentándolo, además, no tenemos ninguna otra pista que seguir.

-.-.-

La linterna led que Alice había encontrado, alumbraba mucho mejor que la antorcha y abarcaba además una gran distancia. Caminaron largo rato a través de las calles, sin encontrar nada más que un ave detenida en pleno vuelo, lo cual hizo pensar a la joven si no serían ellas como aquel pájaro: tras abandonar su mundo, el tiempo se había detenido de alguna forma en sus cuerpos, o mejor dicho en ciertas partes. Sería una buena explicación para lo que les sucedía, algo lógico dentro de lo que estaban pasando. De haber otros como ellas, ¿estarían pasando por lo mismo?

Tras ocultarse de una de las criaturas, comenzó a pensar que quizá se había equivocado en su razonamiento, sintiéndose a pesar del temor un poco feliz por eso, pero entonces llegaron a una zona despejada. Unos metros más allá la tierra acababa abruptamente, algo más lejos flotaba un trozo de bosque acercándose y entre medio se alzaban pequeños pedazos de calles; en una de éstas, destelló algo a la luz.

— ¡Allí está! —exclamó la joven un poco desilusionada.

La aguda vista de Maglor logró discernir un objeto pequeño hecho de algún metal en el suelo, con un poco más de esfuerzo, distinguió el contorno de una llave.

— Lo veo, pero ¿Cómo llegaremos allí?

— Hay que encontrar una forma, temo que el pedazo de bosque, al chocar contra ese otro trozo, provoque que caiga en la oscuridad.

Un rumor se escuchó repentinamente detrás de ellos. El elfo rápidamente se apoderó de la linterna y alumbró hacia el fondo, unos instantes después lograron vislumbrar una ola oscura avanzando en su dirección.

— Tendremos que ir a por él. ¡Corre!

Sin esperar un segundo más comenzaron a recorrer los metros que les separaba del vacío, mientras el ruido detrás iba en aumento. Alice comenzó a dudar e instintivamente disminuyó la velocidad, pero entonces Maglor la agarró por la espalda, forzándola a correr más deprisa y de paso rasguñando ligeramente la piel bajo la tela. En el último momento, rodeó su cintura para saltar hacia el primer trozo de tierra.

Alice sintió algo frío intentando alcanzarla pero no miró hacia atrás, no se atrevía, en cambio dejó que el elfo la guiara, entregándole toda su confianza al saltar de roca en roca. Sabía que, de estar sola, no se hubiera atrevido a avanzar con el vacío amenazándola debajo. Los seres aún los seguían, podía sentirlos detrás, gruñendo cada vez que fallaban en alcanzarlos y apenas podía contener el temblor de sus miembros y el grito de miedo que quería abandonar su garganta. Les faltaba poco, podía ver el trozo de calle en el cual descansaba la llave, pero el bosque también estaba cerca. De pronto, la garra de uno de ellos agarró su pie en pleno saltó, chilló mientras sentía cómo perdía impulso y era tirada hacia atrás, pero Maglor sin dudar apretó aún más fuerte, enterrando los dedos en su costado para no perderla e impulsó todo su cuerpo hacia delante. La criatura gruñó de rabia mientras caía hacia el frente y se perdía en la oscuridad, al tanto que ellos se desplomaron con dureza en la tierra.

Inmediatamente el elfo levantó a ambos y se dirigió al último trozo flotante; el bosque estaba a punto de chocarlo mientras los seres continuaban su persecución. En cuanto pusieron un pie en el cemento, la pieza chocó contra el otro extremo, provocando que el pedazo de calle se ladeara en su dirección con rudeza. Mientras su extremo se hundía hacia la oscuridad, al tanto que ellos caían hacia atrás y las criaturas extendían sus garras, acariciando sus cabellos en un intento de agarrarlos, Alice vio la llave, extendió la mano y en el último momento, la cogió.

Cerró los ojos esperando el fin…

… pero nada sucedió.

Abrió los ojos, notando de inmediato que yacía en algo cómodo y lo palpó con la mano: era tela. Su vista se adaptó rápidamente a la oscuridad y vio un techo sobre ella, con una luz azulada reflejada en su superficie; se levantó. Tardó unos segundos en percatarse que estaba de regreso en el cuarto que le habían dado.

Habían regresado a Tierra Media.

Soltó una breve exclamación de alivio y alegría al saberse de regreso y con vida al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre la cama nuevamente, entonces percibió algo duro en su espalda. Detrás de ella había una llave, no podía verla claramente en la oscuridad pero su contorno la delataba; entonces sí que había sido real. Se sentó con rapidez al recordar a Maglor ¿Estaría bien? Seguramente había regresado también, pero no estaba muy segura de sí era buena idea ir a verle, especialmente después de todo aquel tema con el lazo que los ataba y... se sentía terriblemente culpable. Acababa de cometer lo que ella consideraba el peor crimen: cazar el corazón de un elfo y atarlo de por vida a un ser mortal y de otra dimensión. ¿Pero no había tenido elección... verdad? Hasta cierto punto fue inevitable, si alguien tenía la culpa debía ser la fuerza que había estado empujándolas los últimos meses... ahora, no podía cambiar lo sucedido pero tampoco sabía que hacer a continuación. Quizá podía comenzar asegurándose que Maglor había regresado de una pieza.

En cuanto se levantó de la cama siseó de dolor, el cual provenía de su costado, decidió esperar antes de ir y se dirigió al espejo, encendió un par de velas, se desabrochó la túnica y alzó su blusa. Tenía unos feos moretones producto de la mano del elfo cuando escapaban, sin embargo no era algo de lo que pudiese culparle, en ese momento ella también estaba aterrorizada y seguramente le había dejado su par de marcas de cuando se aferró a él, tampoco podía hacer nada con ello más que soportar el dolor hasta que éste desapareciese solo.

Mientras se volvía a colocar la ropa escuchó unos golpes en su puerta. Terminó de arreglarse rápido y entonces corrió hacia el portal, pero con quien se encontró no fue con el elfo, sino con su amiga.

— Oye, tenemos que hablar.

-.-.-.-

Maglor observó perplejo su alrededor. ¿Había regresado? ¿Y Alice? Seguramente estaba en su cuarto, ¿debería ir? Se pasó la mano por el rostro en un gesto cansado. No sabía cómo tenía que actuar de ahora en adelante, los mortales eran impredecibles y él mismo se había resignado a no poder controlar sus emociones, además, después de lo sucedido… quizá lo más sabio era fingir que no había pasado, tratar de continuar como siempre, al menos por el momento, hasta que pudiese aclarar su mente.

Se levantó y tras beber un poco de agua, sintió otra presencia además de la suya. Con rapidez se dio la vuelta, completamente alerta ante el peligro, pero descubrió que era solo un gato sentado en su alfeizar bajo la luz de la luna, el cual le miraba con sus ojos dorados entornados. Maglor suspiró aliviado e intentó calmar su corazón.

— Hey pequeño felino, ¿qué haces aquí? — le susurró afable mientras se acercaba—. ¿Por casualidad no serás el gato de Alice?

Notó que el gato le olfateaba, entonces agachó las orejas y bufó en su dirección; el Noldo se detuvo claramente desconcertado. Los elfos y los animales normalmente tenían una buena relación, así que no comprendía la hostilidad repentina que aquel felino le estaba mostrando.

— Oye, tranquilo pequeño — dijo mientras alzaba ambas manos.

Entonces el gato saltó.

-.-

Aragorn caminaba por el pasillo, aprovechando la calma de la noche para meditar que acciones tomar ante los conflictos que le presentaban, cuando escuchó unas ahogadas exclamaciones de dolor, por lo cual, con preocupación se acercó a la puerta del cuarto que pertenecía a Maglor y abrió sin preguntar. El elfo se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, intentando quitarse una cosa peluda que estaba sobre su cara, el cual al verse descubierto, saltó y corrió hacia el corredor. El montarás se sorprendió al descubrir que sólo era un gato de color blanco y negro, quien al sentirse observado se detuvo, giró su cabeza para verle y le bufó, entonces continuó su camino con un andar tranquilo, casi altivo, con la cola ondeando en alto.

Negó confundido y regresó la mirada hacia Maglor, quien todavía estaba en su lugar algo conmocionado, con varios rasguños en su cuello y uno en la mejilla, los cuales comenzaban a hincharse.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucedió exactamente? —preguntó Aragorn sin ocultar el desconcierto en su voz.

— No tengo ni la menor idea.

-.-

—Así que eso te contó —dijo Alice, mientras tomaba una de las galletas del montón que habían dispuesto en un platillo en medio de la cama.

— Si, supongo que a eso se refería con "prueba", espero que el resto no lo tenga muy difícil pero ¿por qué te acompañó Maglor?

La joven de cabello castaño se atragantó y rápidamente acudió al vaso de jugo a su lado. Tras beber largos tragos, llenó nuevamente el vaso.

— Bueno —comenzó vacilante, sin atreverse a mirar directamente el rostro de su amiga—, supongo que tenemos una especie de conexión y… simplemente terminó siendo arrastrado conmigo por accidente.

Alice había decidido evitar todo el tema del vínculo junto con lo que hizo para mantener vivo al elfo, de todas formas, Michelle presintió que algo más había ocurrido, pero no hizo presión para saberlo. Cada uno a lo suyo.

— Aunque aun no comprendo eso del "cuerpo astral" y cómo saliste herida.

— Ay, ¡no lo sé Michi! Quizá sea una especie de reflejo entre el cuerpo y el alma o porque el fëa de los elfos es muy fuerte, con lo cual de alguna manera me afectó corporalmente, o algo así. No tengo ni la más remota idea. Creo que hay cosas que es mejor dejar en la incógnita.

La morena se encogió de hombros, sin inmutarse ante la pequeña explosión en el humor de Alice, a estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrada. Decidió que lo más sabio era cambiar de tema, así que señalo ambos objetos.

— Por cierto, ¿notaste que las llaves son diferentes la una de la otra? Me pregunto qué abrirán.

— Supongo que tiene que ver con nosotras mismas, ya que las llamó "llave del alma", pero el para qué sirven o por qué existen, aún no tengo respuesta. Creo que habrá que esperar para saber.

Alice observó entonces la suya con detenimiento: la parte superior donde se agarraba estaba formado por dos aves hechas con un material brillante, distinto a la plata que formaba el resto de la llave, las cuales se tocaban ala con ala y se miraban la una con la otra. El resto del cuerpo de aquel objeto era bastante simple, con unas inscripciones en un idioma extraño que no logró traducir.

— De todas formas es mejor que durmamos, mañana nos espera un largo día — concluyó Michelle, levantándose y metiendo a su boca la última galleta.

Alice asintió y guardó todo, no sentía deseos de dormir pero no le quedaba otra alternativa. Tras despedir a su amiga pensó en ir a ver al elfo, más rechazó la idea en el momento en que emergió en su mente; ya era muy tarde y no quería molestarlo. Mientras se acostaba, un pequeño cuerpo saltó sobre la cama, sobresaltándola.

— ¡Gato, me asustaste! —exclamó la joven mientras acariciaba el lomo del felino, quien en lugar de contestarle, se frotó contra ella con fuerza e insistentemente, luego se acurrucó a su lado y se durmió.

Alice se extrañó de aquel comportamiento pero finalmente se encogió de hombros, al menos ahora dormiría acompañada, lo cual la hacía sentir algo más segura.

-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, todos en Edoras se levantaron antes de que el sol se asomara por entre las montañas. Tras despertar a Michelle, el elfo fue a golpear la puerta de Alice, pero luego de llamar un par de veces sin recibir respuesta alguna, se decidió abrir la puerta, sorprendiéndose al encontrar el cuarto ordenado y ningún rastro de la joven ni su mochila.

Tras preguntarle a varias personas logró encontrarla en el exterior, algo lejos y medio oculta entre varios matorrales. Había hecho un pequeño montículo y puesto dos diminutos palos cruzados sobre ella. Maglor se acercó curioso, observándola un rato sin querer molestarla pues se la veía bastante concentrada, con los ojos cerrados y arrodillada. Finalmente se levantó y encogiéndose de hombros, le sonrió.

— ¿Enterraste la billetera?

Alice con gesto abatido asintió.

— No quedó otra muestra de su existencia, aunque no se me ocurrió ningún otro símbolo propio de dónde venimos con el cual marcar su tumba — explicó, señalando con un pequeño gesto los palos —, ya sabes, para que no se sienta tan separado de casa. Aunque con lo complicado que es mi mundo no sé si él creía en Eru, lo cual es irónico, pero no creo que le importe.

Maglor abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y preguntó consternado:

— ¿Cómo que no creen en Eru? ¡Eso es…!

— Nosotros estamos solos Maglor —le interrumpió con un tono calmado y una mirada lejana, portando un ligero gesto de amargura en la expresión de su rostro —, a diferencia de ustedes, carecemos de un guía continuo que nos esclarezca nuestras dudas como los Valar. Somos como barcos a la deriva en un mar agitado, incluso mi raza en éste mundo está a punto de perder a sus maestros y archivos de memorias vivientes que son los elfos. Tendrán que arreglárselas solos, creándose divergencias en creencias y conocimientos, los cuales se corromperán, pues el hombre vive poco y lo que hereda no suele ser exactamente lo que le enseñaron, debido a las distintas interpretaciones, además de que la gente en el poder también la manipulará, lo cual creará desconfianza sobre en qué creer. Al menos eso pasó en mi mundo.

Alice le dio la espalda, observando el pequeño montículo con la cruz, aunque no podía ver su expresión, sabía que era una de tristeza y su voz así lo confirmó.

— La gente se ha vuelto desconfiada y extremista, buscando a tientas el camino en la oscuridad y sin saber si van por la senda correcta. Los gobiernos corruptos han sobrepasado el límite de paciencia de la gente, mientras organizaciones crean leyes abusivas generando odio entre las personas; ya nadie sabe qué hacer. Esa es la otra cara de mi mundo del que no te hablé.

— Lamento oír eso —dijo el elfo con tristeza, mientras pensaba en el futuro de la Tierra Media con preocupación.

— Está bien, soy yo la que lamenta haberte mencionado eso, es demasiado desesperanzador para el tiempo en el que estamos —Alice suspiró, llena de pesar y con la congoja presionando su corazón al recordar su mundo de origen, pero de igual modo se las arregló para sonreírle al voltearse, mientras se alejaba de la tumba—. ¿Por qué no mejor dejamos de lado estos temas sombríos? Tenemos que prepararnos para irnos.

Tras cargar sólo lo necesario partieron al Abismo de Helm, para ese entonces, Alice ya sabía hacia qué lado se había inclinado la historia, así que había prevenido a sus dos compañeros sobre lo que se avecinaba.

El camino era largo y agotador bajo el sol inclemente, en el cual marcharon a paso lento hasta la noche, para luego continuar nuevamente antes de que amaneciera. No era un viaje demasiado aburrido, a veces ocurrían situaciones graciosas, sobre todo con Gimli, quien solía contar historias de su raza durante los descansos, manteniéndolas entretenidas. El elfo Noldo también hacía su parte de vez en cuando, contándole breves pasajes de su vida a Alice, y a Michelle si estaba presente.

— Según mi hermano, yo era un niño muy extraño —comentaba Maglor en uno de los tantos descansos, viendo sin mirar hacia delante y sonriendo con nostalgia—, no hablé hasta al menos los cuatro años (lo cual es bastante para un elfo), pues me gustaba usar *ósanwë para comunicar mis cortos pensamientos o necesidades, en cambio, lo primero que aprendí a hacer con mi voz fue tararear e imitar el sonido de las aves, razón por la cual me apodaron Filit, que significa "pájaro pequeño". Me encantaba subir a las copas de los árboles para escuchar el viento pero luego no podía bajar, así que mi hermano tenía que ir a por mí, también solía perderme por horas, ya sea porque me escondía o por vagar en el bosque, persiguiendo pájaros hasta extraviar mi camino de vuelta.

— Seguro dabas muchos problemas —comentó Michelle, alzando una ceja pero divertida por aquella anécdota.

— Sí, mayormente a mi hermano pues era él quien me cuidaba —rio Maglor, con sus ojos brillando por las memorias—. El resto del tiempo lo pasaba con mi madre, me encantaba verla crear sus obras con sólo un martillo y un cincel y cuando no tenía trabajo, ella me llevaba a dibujar personas o paisajes. Me gustaba la paz que transmitía su fëa, pero sobretodo admiraba la forma en que ayudaba a mi padre a manejar sus problemas, así que tras el nacimiento de mis hermanos menores no tardé en intentar imitarla. Era el mediador entre Maedhros y el resto cuando la situación lo sobrepasaba, de entre todos yo era quien tenía una mayor paciencia para esos asuntos, pero también el peor al enojarme, pues a diferencia del resto, mi ira era fría. La primera vez que mostré ese lado mío fue durante mi más temprana infancia, Nelyo puso a prueba mi paciencia pues yo era un pequeño muy tranquilo, planee mi venganza durante tres días antes de llevarlo a cabo.

— No me lo digas: ninguno se lo pudo creer — le interrumpió Alice tras una corta risilla—, no por nada existe ese dicho sobre que los más tranquilos son los peores.

— Pero ¿en qué consistió tu venganza?

Maglor lo pensó un momento, para finalmente hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza al tiempo que reprimía una sonrisa.

— Por respeto al honor de mi hermano prefiero no decirlo. Pero volviendo al asunto, también era mediador en las peleas entre mis hermanos y primos, era un asunto complicado pero Maedhros y yo siempre logramos controlar la situación a tiempo. Es por esto que luego en estas tierras, mi hermano me eligió para representarlo y mediar cuando él no podía estar presente. De toda la familia, era quien más tenía experiencia en ello, más aún con mis primos, con quienes teníamos conflictos fuertes. Maedhros confiaba en que a diferencia de nuestros hermanos menores, yo no me inmutaría ante los comentarios agudos contra nosotros y lograría mantener una postura formal. Acepté con agrado ese deber, pues era algo que sabía y era mucho mejor que gobernar a los Noldor.

— ¿Fuiste rey? — preguntó la morena con grandes ojos de asombro.

El elfo hizo una mueca, mirando hacia el suelo.

— Algo así, sin embargo nunca acepté ese título. Es una larga historia y no una agradable. Si mis hermanos no me hubiesen apoyado durante esos años con las responsabilidades, seguramente me habría vuelto loco. Tras perder a mí hermano yo… —se detuvo abruptamente, con una sombra nublando su mirada.

— Mejor cambiemos de tema —dijo Alice, al notar la incomodidad del otro.

Los días pasaron tranquilos, razón por la cual el ataque de huargos los pilló por sorpresa. El elfo fue enseguida a ayudar, las jóvenes mientras permanecieron junto al resto y a pesar de que Alice le había advertido y sabía que iba a suceder, permaneció intranquila hasta que le vio volver con una herida en su frente.

Mientras le extendía un paño limpio junto con algo de agua, se percató de que Aragorn no estaba allí, cosa que esperaba pero que igualmente hizo que regresara su inquietud con mayor fuerza. La historia de por si estaba ya tan enredada que temía la posibilidad de un cambio más drástico. No dejaba de recordar el capítulo de los Simpsons, donde la sola presencia de Homero en el pasado arruinaba el futuro. Aquella idea la había estado rondando desde el principio, más exactamente cuándo Marie le contó su "pequeño" accidente con Maglor y que cada día la atormentaba más. La idea de que Sauron ganara por culpa de esto la horrorizaba.

El elfo notó su preocupación y mientras se encontraban los tres descansando tras la ardua marcha, al tiempo que comían algo, le preguntó que sucedía. La antigua Alice se habría callado, pero ahora, tras sólo un par de titubeos se lo contó. Pronto estuvieron los tres cerca de la puerta, esperando a que regresara el montarás y sólo cuando le vieron llegar pudieron relajarse, al menos momentáneamente.

— ¿Ahora qué va a suceder? —preguntó Maglor, mirando con gravedad a Alice.

— Una batalla al anochecer, muchos Uruk y no demasiados hombres entrenados —explicó Alice con seriedad, temblando ligeramente por el temor de estar tan cerca de una gran batalla.

El elfo asintió lentamente con gesto concentrado, entonces alzó la mirada, decidido.

— Lucharé con ellos.

No había nada que las jóvenes pudieran hacer para persuadirlo, pero de todos modos Alice insistió diciendo:

— ¿Estás seguro? No tendrás problemas con… eso.

— Estaré bien, entiendan que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras el resto arriesga su vida. ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

La joven asintió, parecía que aquel día sus preocupaciones no cesarían.

Observó desde la lejanía como los hombres se preparaban para lo que podía ser una muerte segura, cómo se despedían. El ambiente era verdaderamente deprimente, como un funeral donde el difunto aún respiraba. En medio de esos pensamientos sombríos apareció Maglor: únicamente se había puesto sobre su ropa una ligera cota de malla, un par de muñequeras de cuero y se había equipado sus armas al cinto, pero era la actitud lo que impresionaba. Su postura, la forma de andar, como parecía abarcar los alrededores con su mirada y controlar la situación. Todo lo que él era y había ocultado para pasar desapercibido salía a la luz, el poder que expelía aquel que había sido príncipe y líder de los Noldor durante las edades de los árboles y la que siguió. Incluso sin conocer todos estos detalles, las personas a su alrededor podían notar que él no era un elfo cualquiera.

Alice había visto esa faceta de él durante la primera edad, cuando los atacaban y él marchaba junto a sus pocos soldados para defender el fuerte, o en aquellos momentos en que tenía que hacer valer su posición con sus seguidores. Ahora, quizá por todo el duro proceso que había sufrido, ella podía decir que él era más humilde en ese aspecto, aunque tampoco es como si tuviera la necesidad de mostrar poder cuando ni siquiera tenía súbditos, eso también debía haberle quitado un gran peso de encima.

A pesar de la conducta relajada que tenía con ellas, incluyendo la actitud algo juvenil que provocaban en él por simple influencia, aquel lado antiguo, sabio y de la realeza siempre estaba allí. Alice no podía hacer nada más que admirarlo, pues sabía lo difícil que tenía que ser para Maglor entrar nuevamente a una batalla de gran magnitud con el trastorno que padecía.

El elfo Noldo se acercó a ella y tras hacer un gesto de saludo formal, colocando una mano en su pecho e inclinándose ligeramente, le sonrió, pero en aquel semblante pudo notar cierta tensión.

— Ya es tarde, es mejor que vayas junto al resto a las cuevas, Michelle ya te está esperando allí.

Alice bajó el rostro, tratando de mantener bajo control su deseo de abrazarle y rogarle que no lo hiciera. En cambio, en un impulso, se sacó su collar con la peculiar cruz de madera, colgándola del cuello de Maglor y aprovechando que se había agachado ligeramente para facilitar dicha acción, besó su frente con suavidad.

— Más te vale volver a salvo ¿está claro? — le ordenó mientras reprimía sus lágrimas de desasosiego —. Lleva algo preciado de mi contigo para que tengas aún más fuerzas, cuando regreses me lo devuelves, y cuídalo tan bien como tu vida, pues es el último recuerdo de mi familia que tengo.

— Lo haré —respondió, mirándola con ternura y decisión.

La joven se dirigió hacia las cuevas. Eran realmente hermosas pero ella no las podía apreciar, no con la angustia reinando en su interior, presionando su corazón. Ahora no solo el resto de sus amigas se encontraban implicadas directamente en una batalla en ese mismo momento, sino que también Maglor. Se sentía insegura sin él, sin saber si todos podrían reunirse a salvo. No podía dejar de pensar en la tumba… en otros montículos acompañando a ésta y con el nombre de alguno de ellos. Hundió la cabeza en sus rodillas, notando como la desesperación comenzaba a ahogarla. Estar en ese lugar mientras el resto arriesgaba su vida y ver cómo la situación se salía de sus manos, le hacía sentirse como una inútil, aunque lo peor de todo a su parecer es que también estaba aliviada de no tener que luchar; era una cobarde.

Michelle pasó el brazo por sobre sus hombros en un intento de reconfortar a ambas. Aunque no revelaran sus sentimientos y preocupaciones, podían percibir que compartían los mismos.

En ese momento, lo único que podían hacer era esperar.

* * *

 **Notas:**

*Ósanwe es básicamente el intercambio de pensamientos.


	30. 8 Rescate en Isengard

**Capítulo 8**

 **Rescate en Isengard**

El ambiente alrededor de ellas era tenebroso. No había luna, por lo cual todo el paisaje se hallaba sumido en la oscuridad, además de que entre el silencio se escuchaban miles de crujidos extraños que ponían nerviosa a Fran, quien se aferraba al hombro de Pippin en busca de seguridad.

Marie ni siquiera se inmutaba por el pesado ambiente a su alrededor, su vista se hallaba fija en la torre, ideando alguna forma para entrar a ésta; sólo le quitó la vista cuando toda Isengard pareció volver a la vida. Un inmenso batallón marchó hacia el exterior, pero no para enfrentarse a ellos, al parecer ni siquiera habían notado su existencia pues pasaron de largo sin mirarles. Tal vez se dirigían a alguna batalla, más eso traía a Marie sin cuidado, lo que importaba es que esto significaba que no habría tantos enemigos con los que enfrentarse. Un golpe de suerte a su favor.

Sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en la torre, mientras un alocado plan se formaba en su cabeza; tragó con fuerza.

— Tengo que ajustar cuentas con Isengard esta noche, a piedra y roca —dijo de pronto Bárbol, desviando ligeramente la atención de la joven.

" _Yo también querido compañero, yo también_ " pensó.

Tras dejarlos en el suelo fue a golpear a las puertas, siendo recibido por varias flechas que sólo lo hicieron enfurecer, no pasó mucho para que varios Ent se abalanzaron contra las murallas, desmenuzándolas rápidamente. Fran observó todo anonadada y temerosa, estaba en lo correcto al pensar que tenían un lado peligroso; Pippin tomó su mano y ella la apretó con fuerza.

— No se preocupe señorita Fran, recuerde que ellos no nos harán daño.

Ella asintió nerviosamente. Observaron desde lejos como terminaban de destruir las murallas y todo el caos que se desató cuando, tras la frustrada huida de Saruman, éste activo una curiosa maquinaria que desató un infierno de fuego y humo, el cual alcanzó a uno de los Ent, quien se consumió por completo, lo cual realmente los volvió locos.

Entonces la verdadera destrucción se desató sobre el lugar.

Mientras el resto se encontraba atónito, mirando la devastación e intentando soportar el estrépito de aquella ira, Marie se hallaba ansiosa buscando su oportunidad. No podía dejar de mirar con preocupación aquella torre oscura siendo atacada por los Ent, sólo esperaba que Emilia no saliera lastimada. Cuando Bárbol llamó a sus congéneres se decidió y de forma rápida pero silenciosa, se deslizó por entre las ruinas hasta las mismas puertas, rogando que el mago estuviera más concentrado en los Ents que en una sombra deslizándose por el lugar.

Era una apuesta peligrosa, pues la entrada bien podría estar cerrada, pero ya fuera porque el mago se había precipitado hacia el interior para ponerse a salvo, descuidando el portal, o debido a que la estaba esperando para tenderle una trampa, descubrió que la puerta estaba abierta y a pesar de las dudas que rondaban en su cabeza, no dudó en ingresar.

-.-.-

— ¡Pero qué está haciendo! — exclamó Merry entre sorprendido y molesto.

Intentó correr hacia ella pero alguien le tomó por el brazo, deteniéndole.

— ¡Espera! —Gritó Fran sin soltarle — No lograrás alcanzarla y aún si lo hicieras… dudo mucho que te haga caso.

— ¡Pero no podemos dejarla ir sola! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

Observaron quietos e impotentes como Marie ingresaba silenciosamente por la puerta, dejándola cerrada tras ella y perdiéndose en el interior de la torre; Merry gruñó y pateó el suelo con molestia.

— Esa muchacha egoísta, ¿acaso no piensa en lo preocupados que pueden estar los demás con sus acciones?

— No lo creo, hace tiempo que sólo tiene una cosa en mente… y no somos nosotras.

— Se trata de esa chica Emilia ¿no es cierto?

Fran asintió, observando con la mirada ensombrecida la torre de Orthanc.

— Sólo espero que no sea muy tarde.

-.-.-

Marie se escabulló por los pasillos y tras hallar una zona oculta entre las sombras, se acuclilló para pensar. Ya estaba dentro, ahora el problema que se le presentaba era encontrar el lugar donde podría estar Emilia, pero tenía que ser rápida. Una de las cosas que había averiguado era que los Ent iban a inundar la zona, lo había leído antes de que se fuera por completo la señal de su celular, aunque por supuesto no se lo había mencionado a su amiga para no preocuparla; por otra parte debía dar con Em antes de que Saruman se percatara de su presencia.

Forzó su mente a concentrarse completamente en su situación actual. ¿Dónde podría estar, donde, donde…? Una idea vino a su mente al recordar las películas de estilo medieval. Se suponía que los calabozos siempre los construían bajo suelo ¿no? entonces allí debía comenzar.

Se deslizó con rapidez por los corredores, intentando no hacer ruido. Afortunadamente las botas elficas que le diera Elrond cumplían tal propósito muy bien, aun así, cada vez que daba un paso en falso, provocando un ligero chirrido del piso pulido, no podía evitar hacer una mueca. Finalmente encontró las escaleras. Al lado de éstas se hallaba una armadura decorativa y sin dudarlo, le quitó la espada y la revisó, pudo notar que había sido hecha por elfos sólo por el estilo, sin embargo lo mejor era que estaba afilada. Puede que no supiera luchar bien, pero al menos ya no se estaba adentrando a la boca del lobo desarmada, lo cual le hacía sentir segura.

Descendió a las entrañas de Orthanc donde cada vez había menos luz, pero ya que no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierta, hizo todo lo posible por adecuarse a la penumbra y evitó la tentación de buscar una linterna, a pesar de que aquella oscuridad casi viva la hacía sentir nerviosa.

Por fin llegó al último escalón, el cual daba a un largo y frío pasillo iluminado por antorchas cada cierto tramo. Mientras caminaba por él, comenzó a revisar cada uno de los cuartos que se abrían a los lados a través de la ventanilla en las puertas, pero todas estaban vacías. El camino se dividió, eligió el de la izquierda pero no halló nada. Ahora que pensaba en ello, si se concentraba, sólo escuchaba el sonido de las llamas al danzar en el silencio ¿acaso… todos habían huido? Decidió igualmente no confiarse. El lugar era más grande de lo que aparentaba a primera vista, del camino de la derecha se habría muchas otras rutas. El tiempo allí no parecía existir, debido a la falta de ventanas y la oscuridad reinante, pero supuso que debía ser de madrugada cuando llegó al último pasillo.

No había encontrado a nadie, ni siquiera un solo guardia, supuso que todos debían haber escapado tras el ataque de los enfurecidos Ent, de todos modos, continuó cuidando su retaguardia por si volvían, o peor, si aquel Saruman decidía bajar. Se atrevió a sacar una linterna y comenzó a revisar cuidadosamente los cuartos a través de las ventanillas, recorriéndolas de esquina a esquina con el haz de luz. En la penúltima algo llamó su atención, un objeto yacía en el suelo y tras mirarlo fijamente, lo reconoció: era el bolso de Emilia. La puerta estaba abierta, así que entró y lo recogió, miró en la habitación pero no había señales de que alguien hubiera estado habitando aquel lugar. Sólo quedaba un cuarto.

Tragó con fuerza, rogando que estuviera allí y no se la hubieran llevado. Entonces alumbro hacia el interior…

— ¿Emilia?

Esperó, nada pasó. Suspiró decepcionada mientras apoyaba la frente en la madera de la puerta, pero entonces escuchó una débil voz.

— ¿M-Ma… rie?

Su mano bajó con rapidez hacia el pomo y al encontrarla cerrada, no dudó en incrustar la espada en la cerradura, empleando toda su fuerza hasta lograr romperla, entonces abrió y alumbró el interior. En una esquina se encontraba Emilia acurrucada, sin dudar se precipitó en su dirección, arrodillándose a su lado y abrazándola inmediatamente. La joven rescatada lloraba aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo de la otra, temiendo que todo fuera un sueño.

Cuando ambas finalmente se calmaron, se soltaron ligeramente para mirarse la una a la otra, entonces Marie se percató de la diferencia.

— ¡¿Pero a ti que te pasó?!

— ¡No lo sé! No sé, yo… ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, entonces ese hombre raro me entregó esa cosa reflectante y vi que tenía estas orejas raras ¡y mi cuerpo!… ¡ay! ya no sé qué pensar —explicó Emilia desesperada y al borde de las lágrimas—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y esa ropa?... ¡¿Por qué mierda traes una espada?!

— Es una larga historia. En pocas palabras caímos en otra dimensión luego de—

— Espera ¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, eso- ¡eso es imposible! ¿Cómo simplemente—?

— ¡Agh! ¡No me interrumpas que no tenemos tiempo! —Exclamó Marie, provocando que Emilia hiciera un mohín y desviara la mirada, molesta por aquel agresivo tono de voz—. ¡Uff! Oye, lo siento por gritarte, pero tenemos que largarnos de aquí antes de que alguien venga y nos atrape… mira, luego podrás verlo por ti misma y hacer todas las preguntas que quieras.

Emilia asintió. Sabía que tenía razón, ella misma conocía cuan peligroso era el tipo de blanco. Intentó levantarse con ayuda de Marie, pero apenas podía mantenerse en pie debido a la falta de alimentos.

— Está bien, sujétate de mí. ¿Puedes cargar con tu bolso? Bien, paso a paso.

Avanzaron lentamente a través del pasillo y luego por las escaleras. Cuando llegaron al primer piso, se toparon con la desagradable sorpresa de que la puerta de entrada ahora estaba fuertemente cerrada, así que no tuvieron más opción que buscar otra forma de salir. Los primeros pisos tenían ventanas demasiado pequeñas para pasar a través de ellas, aunque por la luz que dejaban entrever supo que ya era de día. Finalmente, en lo que pareció un ascenso interminable, llegaron a una zona con grandes ventanales que pudieron abrir.

Dejó a su compañera apoyada junto a una de las ventanas mientras ella revisaba su mochila, el cual por el momento parecía negarle el objeto que necesitaba, frustrándola aún más. Emilia mientras tanto se asomó al exterior.

— ¡Pero que mier—! —su mandíbula cayó mientras observaba la destrucción, los bosques lejanos y el cielo de un azul profundo.

— ¡Por fin!— bufó Marie molesta. Emilia se dio la vuelta y el color abandonó su rostro al verla sacar una soga.

Miró hacia abajo, para ese entonces ya se había dado cuenta que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una extraña torre, pero no había pensado en cómo iban a escapar. De reojo notó tres pequeñas figuras acercándose hacia su dirección. Regresó la vista a la otra joven, quien había atado lo más firmemente posible la cuerda a un pilar para luego acercarse a ella con el resto de la soga. Entró en pánico.

— ¡Oh, no, no, no, no y no!

— Es la única forma.

— ¡Yo no puedo bajar con eso! Además, apenas si puedo mantenerme en pie.

Marie suspiró frustrada, pasándose una mano por el cabello en un gesto molesto.

— ¡Ya pensé en eso! Te voy a amarrar con la cuerda y voy a bajarte lentamente con ella, luego iré yo. Comprende que no podemos quedarnos aquí.

— ¡Si ya sé eso! — gritó. Luego gimoteó en voz baja, atormentada por el miedo y la presión— Ok, sólo… no vayas muy rápido.

La joven asintió, entonces procedió a atar su cintura lo más firmemente posible. Emilia chilló cuando se sentó con las piernas colgando de la ventana, Marie le dio un último abrazo para reconfortarla antes de obligarla a que se soltara de ella, luego sujetó con todas sus fuerzas la soga y comenzó a bajarla lentamente. Afortunadamente para ambas, la conversión de Fran también había afectado su peso, haciéndola más ligera y fácil de sostener. Fran y los hobbits ya estaban abajo, esperando para recibirla y en cuanto la vio tocar el suelo, soltó el resto de la soga, se secó las manos con la ropa y se preparó para bajar; fue en ese momento que escuchó los pasos.

Con el cuerpo completamente tensado, giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia el fondo del pasillo, donde tras doblar se encontraba la escalera. De pronto el borde de una túnica blanca se asomó, provocando que su cuerpo se descongelara de su posición. Sin esperar ni un segundo más y en un acto temerario, cogió con fuerza la cuerda y se lanzó por la ventana.

Fue un esfuerzo descomunal el que debió hacer para no soltar la soga, mientras ésta se deslizaba rápido a través de sus manos, quemándolas y haciéndolas sangrar. Logró detenerse a un metro del suelo, entonces llena de dolor se soltó, siendo recibida por sus amigos.

-.-.-

Se habían alejado rápidamente de la torre apenas Marie tocó el suelo, sin atreverse a mirar atrás ni siquiera un segundo hasta llegar a la puerta, donde se detuvieron exhaustos. Entonces Fran se lanzó en brazos de Emilia, al tanto que los hobbits se acercaron a darle la bienvenida y presentarse. Marie se mantuvo alejada, consciente de que los tres debían estar molestos con ella y se dedicó a observar el daño que le había dejado la cuerda. Hizo una mueca al abrir las manos, revelando una línea roja y despellejada a lo largo de las palmas y dedos, mientras que en algunas de las articulaciones también presentaban heridas abiertas y sangrantes.

En ese momento Fran se arrodilló frente a ella, cargando un botiquín y seguida de cerca por Emilia, quien la abrazó en un intento de confortarla en su dolor. La pequeña morena tenía cara de pocos amigos y no le dedicó ninguna palabra mientras apretaba con gasa las heridas para detener el sangrado, hecho esto, sacó el resto de los elementos que necesitaba y comenzó a limpiar sus manos lo mejor que pudo.

Marie se mordió los labios, conteniendo los gemidos de dolor que querían salir de su garganta, hasta que finalmente, mientras la otra dejaba el paño sucio a un lado y sacaba otro, dijo.

— Lo siento.

Fran vertió alcohol sobre la tela y la pasó por las manos con un poco más de fuerza de lo necesario. Marie siseó pero no retiró las palmas ni se quejó; sabía que se lo tenía merecido.

— Eso fue estúpido —siseó Fran en tono bajo y molesto, sin dejar de trabajar—. Estúpido y temerario, ¿sabes lo preocupados que estábamos? ¿Si quiera te importó? ¿No podías al menos decirnos algo antes de irte, en lugar de marcharte furtivamente como un ladrón?

No dijo nada porque sabía que ambas conocían las respuestas y porque cualquier cosa que expresara sonaría a excusa barata, así que continuó soportando el dolor mientras su amiga ponía una crema sobre las quemaduras y finalmente vendaba ambas manos. Entonces Fran se levantó, marchándose con los hobbits a vagar por el lugar, dejándola sola con Emilia.

-.-.-

A la tarde Fran aún se sentía molesta, intentó tranquilizarse, pero no podía dejar de pensar en cuanta confianza les tenía Marie o cuanto podían fiarse de ella. Escuchó vagamente la conversación entre Bárbol y los hobbits, y aunque resultaba preocupante el tema del aluvión que arrasaría la zona, en aquel momento no le importaba nada, se sentía desanimada y muy cansada.

De pronto apareció Gandalf, cosa que no sorprendió a ninguna de las dos jóvenes, pues sabían de antemano que él estaba vivo, mientras que Emilia todavía observaba todo desde una distancia prudente, aun intentando acostumbrarse a las rarezas del nuevo mundo. Tras conversar con Bárbol, el mago se marchó raudo hacia la batalla. Lo único que logró turbar a Fran era la lucha que se estaba desarrollando y el bienestar de sus amigas, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer. Al anochecer subieron a terreno más alto y allí esperaron.

Tras la medianoche, mientras veían el agua fluir por el llano, levantando humaredas y llenando cada hueco, un espeso manto de sueño se cernió sobre ellos. Fran no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos y antes de darse cuenta, cayó en la oscuridad.

-.-.-

Soñaba con la más hermosa llave que hubiese visto en su vida, la empuñadura estaba decorada con hojas y tenía un ligero color verde. Extendió los brazos intentando alcanzarlo: debía tenerlo. Nunca en su vida había querido algo con tanta fuerza como en ese instante, el deseo parecía consumirla. Justo en ese momento, antes de lograr posar siquiera sus dedos sobre la fría superficie de aquel objeto, una voz resonó a su alrededor, despertándola ligeramente.

— ¿Señorita Fran?

Gruñó y se dio la vuelta, ¿no podían comprender que estaba cansada y sólo quería dormir?

— ¡Señorita Fran, por favor despierte!

Abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que notó fue el techo sobre su cabeza y el fuerte sonido que, tras unos segundos, reconoció como lluvia, ¿por qué…?

Se sentó.

No le costó reconocer el cuarto como uno de su mundo, o al menos uno similar, pero ¿por qué estaban allí? Buscó con la mirada pero solo encontró a Pippin con ella.

— ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí? — preguntó patidifusa la joven.

— No lo sé, cuando desperté ya nos encontrábamos en este sitio, sin embargo no he podido hallar al resto.

La joven se asomó por la ventana para evaluar la situación, fuera se estaba desatando una fuerte tormenta, el cual golpeaba con inclemencia las ventanas y el techo. Los edificios que les rodeaban definitivamente eran muy similares a los de su mundo, aunque no reconocía el lugar en el cual se encontraban.

— Quizá ambos hicimos un salto a otro mundo mientras dormíamos, lo más seguro es que el resto siga en Isengard.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Pippin empalideciendo y acercándose a ella para mirar el exterior —, pero entonces ¿qué debemos hacer?

— Salir.

— ¿Afuera? ¡Pero se está desatando un gran temporal! Por lo que se alcanza a ver, incluso parece haber una inundación.

Fran suspiró desanimada, girándose para verle a los ojos.

— Lo sé, pero no tenemos de otra. Guiándome por lo que concluimos en Lothlórien, debe existir un motivo por el cual fuimos enviados aquí, puede que sí lo encontramos, regresaremos con el resto.

El hobbit asintió ligeramente, todavía algo inseguro.

Sin perder tiempo la joven revisó los cajones, buscando cualquier objeto que les fuera de utilidad, encontrando una cuerda, la cual ató a la cintura de ambos, unos gorros con orejeras, botas de seguridad lo suficientemente grandes para Pippin —ella sabía que las inundaciones solían arrastrar diversos objetos que podían herir las piernas desnudas de su compañero— y un mapa. Esto último lo observó minuciosamente, parecía ser una ciudad de mediano tamaño pero no reconocía el nombre.

Finalmente salieron del cuarto, el primer piso se encontraba ligeramente inundado y no había señales de vida alrededor; seguramente habían evacuado a los habitantes del lugar. En cuanto abrió la puerta, una marea de agua la empujó hacia atrás. Fuera, la tormenta se veía mucho peor, el viento azotaba con fuerza los árboles mientras la cortina de lluvia golpeaba inclemente al mundo exterior. Fran se estremeció de temor y frío.

" _Tranquila, tu puedes hacerlo, no debes dejarte vencer por el miedo nuevamente, ahora te toca a ti ser quien protege, no lo eches a perder, sé que puedes ser valiente... como la Michi. Sólo espero estar haciendo lo correcto al salir_ " pensó la joven mientras respiraba hondo, entonces partió.

El agua le llegaba a la cintura y al hobbit hasta la mitad del pecho. A pesar de que estaban amarrados, Fran tomó la mano de Pippin para asegurarse de que le seguía el paso, sujetarlo si se tropezaba y además darle ánimo. Al poco tiempo la joven se felicitó por haber convencido a su compañero de colocarse las botas, pues podía sentir como la corriente arrastraba cientos de objetos, grandes y pequeños, desde piedras hasta latas oxidadas de todos los tamaños.

Caminaron a contracorriente largo rato, buscando a alguna persona o el objetivo por el cual habían sido traídos allí, pero todo parecía hallarse abandonado como un pueblo fantasma. A veces tenían la impresión de que algo los observaba a través de los huecos oscuros que eran las ventanas de los edificios, pero en seguida intentaban borrar tales temores de sus mentes y ninguno se atrevió a contarlo en voz alta. Siguieron andando hasta que sus pies no pudieron más y sólo entonces tomaron valor para adentrarse a una de las construcciones, la cual poseía una pequeña tienda de abarrotes en el primer piso y un departamento arriba. Subieron al segundo, sentándose al lado de la ventana tras buscar algunas mantas, temblando de frío.

Fran, quien había estado hurgando entre los muebles de la cocina, extendió sobre la mesa una gran variedad de galletas, dulces, trozos de pastel y papas fritas, luego calentó agua en una pequeña tetera y sirvió dos tazas de té. Comieron en silencio, escuchando el fuerte sonido que hacía la lluvia contra las latas del techo.

— ¿De verdad cree que hay algo que encontrar en este sitio? —preguntó Pippin de pronto, alzando la vista de su bolsa de papas.

— Si — " _Tengo que creer que sí_ "

El hobbit asintió, inseguro, sin mencionar su preocupación acerca de cómo encontrarían algo en un lugar tan enorme y sin siquiera saber que buscaban exactamente, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

— Entonces señorita Fran, ¿su mundo es como éste?

— Pues sí, pero sin la inundación y con gente obviamente —respondió, sin poder evitar reír ligeramente—. Oye, pensando en todo el tiempo que hemos viajado, ¿no has pensado en tutearme? Lo de "señorita" es un poco… impersonal.

— No iba a hacerlo sin su permiso, eso sería descortés, pero si insiste entonces desde ahora la llamaré solamente Fran.

La joven ocultó su sonrisa con la taza de té, bebiendo un largo sorbo.

Se sentía afortunada de tener a aquel hobbit a su lado, su sola compañía le daba las fuerzas que necesitaba para continuar en aquella inusual situación, aunque no sabía en qué momento comenzó a ser así, que empezó a disfrutar tanto de su presencia… siendo sincera consigo misma, quizá le gustaba un poco. Siguió una agradable charla, en la cual Pippin preguntó los nombres y usos de todos los objetos a su alrededor, olvidando por un instante la situación en la que se hallaban, pero tras quedar satisfechos y reposar un momento debieron volver a la realidad.

Fran volvió a buscar entre los cajones algo útil, hallando en el dormitorio sólo un bolso de lado de tamaño mediano y una linterna. Mientras salía de la habitación, se topó con un espejo de cuerpo entero ante el cual se detuvo, observándose detenidamente. No había tenido tiempo de hacerlo desde quizá Rivendell, así que por poco no se reconoció.

— ¿Fran? —llamó Pippin asomándose, haciendo que la joven se sobresaltara.

— ¡Por Dios Pip! ¡A la próxima toca la puerta que casi me matas de un susto!

— Oh vaya, lo lamento —se disculpó el hobbit antes de preguntar con curiosidad—. ¿Qué está haciendo?

— Ahm, nada importante en verdad, es sólo que… he cambiado tanto físicamente que casi no me reconocí a mí misma —respondió algo distraída, observando su cuerpo robusto pero algo más delgado, además de la mayor masa muscular en sus piernas por las caminatas. Otra vez sintió el temor de que su familia no la reconociese al verla, pero rápidamente lo dejó a un lado para concentrarse en el presente.

Tras amarrarse el uno al otro, coger algo de comida y tomarse fuerte de la mano, salieron nuevamente. La corriente parecía haber aumentado por lo que avanzaron agarrándose de los edificios, sin parar de mirar los alrededores, pero ¿cómo encontrar algo sin conocerlo? Sólo podían seguir avanzando y esperar que la fortuna les sonriese.


	31. 9 La última llave

**Capítulo 9**

 **La última llave**

Marie caminaba completamente sola en un lugar vacío y oscuro que no parecía tener límites. Tras asustarse al despertar allí y gritar los nombres de sus amigos, había decidido que no podía quedarse simplemente parada sin hacer nada.

Eso sucedió en lo que se sentía como horas atrás.

Un haz débil de luz parecía rodearla, pero aquello no le traía ningún consuelo, incluso el suelo sobre el que se encontraba era oscuro y de una materia desconocida. Se sentía terriblemente sola, si aquello era un sueño deseaba despertar ya, aunque el mundo de la vigilia no fuera mucho mejor. Seguro todos estaban molestos con ella, y Emilia... a pesar de no haberle dado importancia con toda aquella preocupación, aún no habían conversado a fondo sus problemas.

Suspiró apesadumbrada. Quizá aquel sueño —porque tenía que serlo— fuera alguna clase de mensaje ominoso sobre su futuro; que pensamiento más deprimente.

Finalmente encontró algo en medio de toda esa oscuridad: una puerta. Parecía alzarse en la nada y seguramente dar a ninguna parte, pero los sueños no solían tener lógica, así que simplemente tomó el pomo y lo giró. Tal como pensaba se abrió sin esfuerzo, como si estuviera colocado sobre postigos, entregando un paisaje por completo distinto al que le rodeaba. Al entrar se descubrió en una versión más oscura y retorcida del hogar de sus padres, con los pisos sucios, las paredes torcidas y varios objetos rotos por todas partes, como si el living-comedor hubiera sido escenario de una fuerte discusión. Incluso la mesa estaba hecha a un lado sobre el sillón, quebrando ligeramente el espejo largo que casi recubría la pared.

Nunca había entendido la afición de su padre por los espejos. Los odiaba, era como si otra persona le estuviera devolviendo la mirada, burlándose de ella, esperando a que estuviera desprevenida para atraparla del otro lado. Miró hacia la ventana y se estremeció al ver las sombras que veía desde la infancia en el exterior, aguardando, liderados por la más alta y la única que poseía un sombrero de ala ancha. También había otras criaturas que recordaba de sus pesadillas o memorias entre el gentío tras el cristal...

Se echó hacia atrás del horror y temiendo que pudieran entrar, corrió por la escalera hacia la puerta corredera de vidrio que daba al segundo piso. Mientras cerraba, vio asomarse del pequeño clóset que se habría del otro lado de la escalera, junto a la puerta que daba al balcón, una cabeza fantasmal.

Chilló y corrió hacia su cuarto, mirando agitada a su alrededor en busca de algún peligro. No se parecía a su habitación, el lugar al cual había entrado era algo más grande y lleno de libros antiguos desparramados o apilados por doquier, también había amuletos y otras cosas colgando del techo, además de runas y dibujos extraños pintadas en las paredes, pero lo más raro es que se le hacía familiar.

Un objeto brillante sobre un velador llamó su atención y mientras caminaba hacia él, captó un delicioso aroma a incienso que creía reconocer. Sobre el mueble recogió una pequeña llave misteriosa, la empuñadura tenía una forma circular con una estrella de oro dentro, mientras que la vara se hallaba recubierta de runas. Por alguna razón creía saber para qué era y lo que significaba poseerla, era una voz que le susurraba en su cabeza, la misma que de niña le advertía de peligros o le hacía comentarios extraños mientras crecía, que a veces resultaban ciertas.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, debía proteger la llave con su vida, era muy importante y no podía extraviarla por nada del mundo o todo estaría perdido. Mientras la guardaba en su bolsillo, sin soltarla todavía, miró el espejo y no le sorprendió encontrar otro rostro completamente distinto mirándola, uno que alguna vez había usado...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban cada vez más fríos y cansados, sus cuerpos se estaban volviendo torpes y no paraban de temblar. Fran estaba a punto de sugerir entrar en otro edificio cuando un estruendo más adelante la interrumpió. Sintió que la sangre se congelaba en sus venas al ver el aluvión acercarse rápidamente calle abajo en su dirección, apenas tuvo tiempo de ingresar a la parte delantera de una casa cercada, la cual para fortuna de ellos estaba abierta, cuando el desbordamiento de lodo y otros materiales los alcanzó.

La fuerza los lanzó hacia atrás, provocando que se golpearan duramente contra los barrotes de metal, los cuales por suerte aguantaron su peso y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta de la casa para abrirla, fue entonces cuando lo escuchó. Por sobre el estruendo de la tromba alguien gritaba y estaba cada vez más cerca.

Gritó algo a Pippin, quizá que se afirmara a la puerta o que intentara abrirla y se lanzó a la entrada de la cerca. A lo lejos y acercándose rápidamente, vio una figura luchando por mantenerse a flote mientras era arrastrado por la corriente.

— ¡Hey! ¡Nada hacía aquí! ¡Vamos tú puedes!

A pesar del ruido, la persona pareció escucharla e intentó nadar en su dirección. En un movimiento arriesgado, Fran se lanzó hacia delante, alcanzando a agarrar la ropa del otro, mientras su hombro golpeaba el lado del portal provocando que su mano casi perdiera su agarre de los fierros. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba arrastró la figura —que resultó ser un niño pequeño— hacia el patio, recibiendo ayuda entonces de Pippin para ingresar al interior de la casa.

Sin perder tiempo subieron al segundo piso, donde se tiraron al suelo, completamente exhaustos. Pero Fran sabía que era peligroso quedarse así, debían entrar en calor pronto o era seguro que morirían de hipotermia, aunque era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, requirió gran fuerza de voluntad abandonar el cómodo piso. Afortunadamente la primera puerta daba a un cuarto y allí sacó todas las mantas, cobertores y sábanas que encontró, reuniéndolas en el centro de la habitación, entonces ayudó a los otros dos a moverse y sin perder tiempo, se sacaron la mayor parte de la ropa mojada. Ya cubiertos, hizo funcionar una pequeña estufa que estaba en un rincón y permanecieron allí en silencio, recuperándose.

Fran volteó disimuladamente para ver al muchacho. No podía tener más de 13 años, con el cabello castaño embarrado, revuelto hacia todas partes y su rostro aún infantil. Los ojos bermellón del niño se encontraron con los de ella y él sonrió tímidamente.

— Gracias por salvarme, creí que no lo contaría.

— Oh no fue nada, no te preocupes — replicó afable, encogiéndose de hombros—. Me llamó Fran y él es Pippin.

— Michael.

— Muy bien Michael, ¿Podrías decirme qué ha pasado aquí? y ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

El niño frunció el ceño y la miró confundido.

— ¿No lo sabes?

— Digamos que no somos de por aquí, acabamos de llegar.

Michael asintió y se removió algo incómodo.

— No es mucho en verdad, evacuaron el lugar debido a que la tormenta podía desestabilizar los campos de protección contra la sombra, pero hay algo importante en este sitio que mis amigos y yo necesitamos encontrar, no podemos irnos sin hallarlo. No obstante, mientras buscábamos resbalé y... bueno, el resto es historia.

— Ya veo —murmuró Fran para sí, antes de sonreírle al chiquillo al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por sobre sus hombros en un intento de darle ánimo—. ¡Hey, no te preocupes! cuando hayamos descansado, te ayudaremos a encontrar a tus amigos ¿vale?

Sin esperar su respuesta, Fran sacó la poca comida envasada que había tomado y la dispuso frente a ellos. Comieron con tranquilidad mientras los últimos temblores de sus cuerpos paraban, entonces Fran, cubriéndose aún con unas mantas, exploró el segundo piso junto con Pippin, pero allí solo había otro dormitorio, un baño y una habitación que servía de depósito, en donde encontró un par de parcas que les servirían para protegerse de la lluvia.

Mientras tomaba algunas toallas, Pippin la agarró del brazo para llamar su atención.

— ¿Cómo se supone que busquemos al grupo del pequeño? Ni siquiera podemos salir.

— Siempre hay un camino mi querido Pippin, si no es por abajo aún queda ver arriba.

El hobbit frunció el ceño antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran.

— Oh ¡Por supuesto! Aunque será peligroso por culpa de la lluvia, los techos de las casas deben estar resbaladizos.

— Tendremos que arriesgarnos, no podemos quedarnos aquí. El chico dijo algo de evacuación por las sombras, así que seguramente aquellas criaturas también estén atacando este mundo —el pensamiento trajo escalofríos a ambos, especialmente a Fran, pues la idea de que aquello no fuera un caso aislado era aterradora, pero en seguida intentó animarse—. De todas formas, Alice dijo que nada de lo que nos estaba ocurriendo era coincidencia, por lo que el encontrar y ayudar a este niño puede llevarnos de vuelta junto al resto.

— Tiene sentido. Pero si cree que es lo correcto, entonces le seguiré sin dudar.

Fran sonrió, enternecida por la completa confianza que él le tenía.

— Gracias.

Afortunadamente para ellos, las casas de la zona estaban juntas unas de otras, lo cual les facilitaría el movimiento a través de los techos. El único problema que se presentaba era cruzar la calle de ser necesario, pero el muchacho, tras mirar los edificios circundantes, aseguró que su grupo debía estar en la misma cuadra. Así que buscaron una ventana que diera al techo y tras abrigarse, lo cruzaron.

Tal como había dicho Pippin, el estado de los techos por la lluvia los hacía peligrosos y el fuerte viento que golpeaba sus rostros no ayudaba a mejorar la situación, más de una vez el pie de alguno de ellos resbaló, provocando que casi cayeran al río que era la calle. Fran incluso se deslizó hasta el borde de los tejados, aunque afortunadamente Pippin alcanzó a detener su caída con la cuerda y luego la ayudó a subir nuevamente; pero al menos estaban avanzando.

Al final de la cuadra se abría un gran parque, el cual les ayudó a tener una mejor idea de la magnitud del desastre provocado por esa tormenta. La pequeña ciudad se encontraba construida en la periferia y, en algunas partes, incluso encima de una montaña, el parque precisamente era parte de la ladera de ésta y desde allí había provenido el aluvión. Por otro lado, el agua que era arrastrada por las calles debía tener al menos dos metros de profundidad y corría con gran fuerza, golpeando todo a su paso. Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver una de las casas de la ladera caer debido al desprendimiento del terreno, provocando que los restos chocaran contra otros edificios más abajo, causando grandes daños a las estructuras, para luego ser arrastrado por la corriente junto a algunos autos y otros materiales.

Allá abajo era peligroso y no había señales del grupo del niño.

Se quedaron quietos, observando a todas partes mientras eran golpeados por la gruesa cortina de lluvia, cuando repentinamente una hoja de periódico arrastrado por el viento chocó contra el rostro de Fran, quien al tomarlo, logró leer entre las palabras borrosas un titular que decía:

 _"Patrulla mágica niega aparición de grietas dimensionales y alerta a no caer en pánico ante los nuevos brotes de sombras: Tenemos el problema bajo control, pero necesitamos la cooperación de los ciudadanos para que la situación se mantenga",_ el texto estaba ilegible con excepción de una frase remarcada a un lado: _"Por ahora no tenemos pruebas de la existencia de grietas, pero seguiremos investigando, aunque nuestra prioridad actualmente es controlar los brotes y proteger a la población."_

El papel se escapó de su mano y fue arrastrado nuevamente por el viento, pero le había ayudado a formarse una idea acerca de ese mundo.

Sintió un tirón de su otra mano, la cual Pippin no había soltado desde que se resbalara por el techo. El ser consciente de ello la puso nerviosa y de no estar congelada, la habría hecho sonrojar. Haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar sus tumultuosos sentimientos, volteó a verle. El hobbit le hizo un gesto hacia el otro lado y tras girar el rostro y aguzar la vista, lo vio. En la cuadra de al lado había un pequeño grupo de gente, por lo que podía ver desde esa distancia, debían tener más o menos su edad. Seguramente habían estado en el interior del edificio.

Su sorpresa creció cuando algunos de ellos, tras verles, comenzaron a flotar en su dirección. _"Eso es... magia ¿no? O al menos algo parecido. En verdad este mundo es parecido al nuestro sólo en apariencia"_ pensó atónita.

El niño lanzó una exclamación de alivio y alegría mientras se movía con rapidez hacia el borde, Fran quiso alertarle para que tuviera cuidado, pero calló al ver algo brillante caer del bolsillo de Michael.

Sin pensarlo demasiado y siguiendo un extraño impulso, se lanzó hacia delante para tomarlo antes de que se perdiera en el techo o el agua lo arrastrara hacia abajo. Con cuidado abrió ligeramente la mano, casi temiendo que el objeto se resbalara de entre sus dedos mojados y observó detenidamente lo que había recogido. Era una llave, la más hermosa que había visto, aunque le resultaba de algún modo familiar; entonces recordó su sueño.

— Esto es... esto es lo que venimos a buscar.

Sintió que Pippin se asomaba por sobre su hombro para ver la llave y tras unos momentos de silencio, le oyó soltar un grito ahogado que la hizo sobresaltar.

— ¡Señ- Fran! ¡Mire su cuerpo! ¡Nuestros cuerpos! ¡Nos estamos desvaneciendo!

Tenía razón, ahora que lo notaba podía ver la lluvia atravesar su cada vez más traslúcida figura. Michael se había quedado quieto, mirando a ambos boquiabierto, Fran pensó que era normal pensando que ellos literalmente estaban desapareciendo de ese mundo, pero lo que dijo la tomó por sorpresa.

— Eres tú. Oh mi dios no la había reconocido, ¡lamento tanto haber tomado su llave! ¡Casi arruino todo! Por favor cuídela, protejan las llaves, sin ellas no podremos actuar, ¡no se podría dar inicio a todo!

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió frenética la joven, confundida y ansiosa por tener al fin respuestas —. ¿Qué son estas llaves? ¿Qué abren? ¡¿Dar inicio a _qué_?!

Pero el niño no respondió a sus preguntas, sólo la miró con gran pesar, como si supiera algo que no pudiera decirle y murmuró.

— Lo siento, lo lamento tanto y gracias.

Entonces todo se oscureció.

-.-.-

El sol aún no asomaba su rostro cuando Fran despertó, se sentía desorientada y le tomó unos momentos volver a enfocarse. Mientras recordaba su breve aventura llegó a pensar, por un momento, que todavía estaban allí, pues el sonido de una corriente de agua cercana llegaba a sus oídos, pero tras levantarse un poco y ver a su alrededor, reconoció las figuras de sus compañeros, aún sumergidas en la penumbra azulada de la madrugada.

Tenía algo de frío, aunque cuando quiso cubrirse un poco más con su capa descubrió dos cosas: en primer lugar, la llave de su "sueño" había venido con ella y antes de poder pensar más en esto, cómo era posible y lo que implicaba, la segunda cosa borró todo de su mente, y es que Pippin y ella estaban tomados de la mano.

¿En qué momento pasó esto? pensó, mientras notaba el impulso de sacar su mano al tiempo que se sentía sonrojar, pero se detuvo al ver su rostro cada vez más definido mientras amanecía. Fran se sintió fascinada al estudiar sus rasgos de cerca, su rostro joven, sus mejillas redondeadas y aquel cuerpo pequeño le daba un aspecto tan inocente y frágil.

Titubeante, dirigió su mano libre hacia aquella cara y no pudo evitar acariciar esos cabellos ensortijados, conteniendo la respiración ante el temor de que despertara, mientras su corazón daba saltos contra su pecho. Nada pasó, así que se permitió pasar el pulgar por su mejilla suave. La joven suspiró mientras volvía a recostarse a su lado, dándose cuenta que siempre le había gustado la forma en que aquellos cabellos enmarcaban el rostro del hobbit y la dulzura que parecía emitir incluso dormido, escondiendo aquel lado valiente, decidido y fiero que varias veces la protegiera.

Era un sentimiento hermoso y aterrador el que la llenaba, tenía la impresión de que Pippin nunca la heriría, nunca a propósito al menos, a diferencia de sus otras relaciones, de que nunca dejaría su lado. Se sentía segura y confiada junto a él, en verdad creía poder amarlo, aún con todas las diferencias que los separaba, como el hecho de que él era un hobbit, un mediano y ella una humana... una humana algo pequeña pero igualmente perteneciente a la gente grande. De permanecer para siempre en ese mundo, al menos sabía que podía encontrar la felicidad, pero... ¿y si debía regresar?

Parpadeó rápidamente para alejar las lágrimas; la realidad podía ser cruel.

Escuchó a alguien bostezar y rápidamente se hizo una bola, alejando su mano de Pippin. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Merry desperezarse y levantarse lentamente, de pronto pareció darse cuenta de algo y caminó con rapidez hacia la entrada de la habitación, para regresar al momento y comenzar a remecerlos.

— ¡Despierten todos! ¡Nos hemos quedado dormidos y el agua sigue subiendo! ¡Vamos!

— Espera, ¿qué? — soltó Fran, sentándose de inmediato. El resto siguió sin reaccionar a aquello, frotándose los ojos y balbuceando preguntas sin sentido.

— ¡Sí! Debemos buscar algún modo de continuar subiendo. Ayúdeme mientras el resto termina de despertar.

La joven asintió y se levantó.

No tardaron en encontrar una escalera de caracol en el fondo del depósito del cuarto que los llevó al exterior. Allí se sentaron a esperar a que el agua descendiera.

— Disculpe s- Fran —comenzó Pippin nervioso, sentado a su lado—, lo que sucedió mientras dormíamos... ¿fue real? —En lugar de responder le mostró la llave, que guardaba con celo en el bolsillo externo de su bolso—. Vaya, así que eso debíamos buscar y ¿para qué sirve?

— Ni idea, lo conversaré con el resto cuando nos juntemos —respondió, miró a su alrededor y echándose hacia atrás dio un suave suspiro—. Parece que va a tomar algo de tiempo, ¿por qué no me cuentas un poco más sobre ese lugar dónde vives?

Los ojos de Pippin brillaron de emoción:

— ¡Por supuesto!  
-.-.-

Marie observó la devastación a su alrededor mientras sujetaba su llave con fuerza. Los primeros rayos de sol la alcanzaron antes de que se decidiera a hablar con Emilia. No habían intercambiado muchas palabras desde su reencuentro, respondió sus preguntas sobre ese mundo y lo que habían descubierto antes de caer en un incómodo silencio. Suponía que a pesar de todo lo sucedido, no cambiaba la situación en la que se encontraban, aún debían hablar sobre... eso.

— Hey, uhm, ¿cómo estás? ¿Dormiste bien?

— Mejor que en varios días, eso seguro —respondió Emilia, sin mirarla del todo.

— Uh-uh —murmuró, haciendo una breve pausa—. Oye, acerca de aquello que pasó antes, esa conversación pendiente-

— Ahora no es el mejor momento Marie —la interrumpió la morena, antes de lanzar un profundo suspiro—. Lo siento, es solo que... mira, en verdad aprecio lo que hiciste por mi ayer, de verdad, nunca terminaré de agradecértelo, pero ahora mismo… Aún no termino de aceptar toda esta locura ¿sí? Siento que mi cabeza va a explotar, tengo que poner mis pensamientos en orden antes de que hablemos de... eso. ¿Comprendes?

Marie asintió lentamente, antes de percatarse de que ella no la estaba viendo.

— Claro, lo entiendo. Esperaré.

Cabizbaja volvió a observar el agua corriendo a sus pies, se sentía emocionalmente agotada y vacía tras desvanecerse aquellos sentimientos de decisión, frustración e ira. Miró de reojo a Fran pero no se atrevió a hablarle. Seguramente aún estaba molesta, no la culparía de ello, pero en aquel momento, rodeada por aquel silencio, bien podría estar completamente sola.


	32. 10 Intervalo pensativo

**Capítulo 10**

 **Intervalo pensativo**

Michelle abrió rápido los ojos, había estado cabeceando y en algún momento se había dormido; sólo debieron ser unos minutos pero se sentía más alerta que antes. Lo que la había despertado había sido el sobresalto de su amiga, así que miró a su lado con preocupación. Alice estaba temblando ligeramente mientras se sujetaba el costado izquierdo, su rostro estaba lívido de miedo y tenía los ojos desorbitados, pero en cuanto notó su mirada, cambió la expresión a uno de aparente normalidad.

— Lo siento, es solo que me dio un dolor agudo en el costado de repente y me sorprendió.

Michelle elevó ambas cejas y entrecerró los ojos, aun así decidió darle el beneficio de la duda, viendo que no había ninguna otra cosa que pudiera haber causado aquella reacción. Giró el rostro para mirar a su alrededor pero nada parecía haber cambiado, la gente aún estaba temerosa y todavía podía escuchar un leve lloriqueo en alguna parte, incluso la iluminación seguía siendo la misma, por lo cual era difícil no desorientarse y perder la noción del tiempo.

La caverna no estaba tan mal, poseía una gran belleza sin ser oscura, asfixiante y seca o húmeda, pero de todas formas deseaba salir corriendo de ese lugar ya mismo. No pudo reprimir un suspiro de cansancio, pues le dolía el cuerpo entero por estar en esa misma posición tanto tiempo, así que se levantó y disimuladamente comenzó a estirar cada músculo. Aunque estaban algo alejadas del resto, prefería no llamar la atención —cosa que ya hacía bastante con esas ropas— ni hacer nada que pudiera parecer irrespetuoso en ese ambiente de luto y miedo.

— ¿No vas a intentar seguir durmiendo?

— Nah, ya no tengo ganas, además me duele un poco el cuerpo ¿a ti no?

Alice se encogió de hombros, pero igualmente se levantó y siguió su ejemplo.

— ¿Has dormido algo?

— No. Estoy exhausta pero no me llega a dar sueño, solo dolores de cabeza.

Michelle pasó el brazo por los hombros de su amiga, sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

— Preocupada por el elfo supongo.

— Es imposible no estarlo con la batalla que se está desarrollando en el exterior —admitió la joven cabizbaja, apoyándose ligeramente en la morena mayor—, él es hábil, tiene una edad completa de experiencia, pero el resto de su familia también lo era y están en Mandos. Lo peor es que no hay nada que pueda hacer. Me siento tan inútil.

— Es mejor estar aquí, solo estorbaríamos allá arriba —señaló la morena, tratando de pensar en formas de confortar a su compañera—. Piensa que estando segura, él podrá concentrarse mejor en pelear y sobrevivir. Confía en él, es un gran guerrero y tiene motivos para vivir. Ya te llegará el momento de ayudar, por ahora debemos esperar.

— Ya sé, ya sé.

La morena la miró de nuevo.

Alice se encontraba mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo, mientras con una mano se frotaba el costado izquierdo. Se tragó las ganas de preguntar por aquello y decidió cambiar de tema, no había mucho de que conversar en la situación en que se encontraban, así que eligió consultar cuanto había dormido y qué hora era. Aquello pareció distraer un poco a Alice, quien sacó su celular de la mochila.

— Diría que dormiste, ¿una media hora? No fue mucho, eso seguro. Y está a punto de amanecer, pasan de las seis, ya va a acabar todo.

Volvieron a sumergirse en el silencio y tal como Alice dijo, tras una espera de media hora que se hizo eterna, la batalla terminó. Fue un mensajero quien trajo la nueva, la cual se esparció con rapidez. Soportando el deseo de salir corriendo hacia la salida, caminaron rápido y en silencio, aun intentando no llamar la atención, pero en cuanto estuvieron lejos de cualquier mirada indiscreta, Alice se puso a correr, dejando a su amiga patidifusa unos segundos antes de que ésta intentara darle alcance.

La joven de cabello castaño no podía dejar de pensar en aquel dolor que había sentido, así que corrió sin inmutarse por los cientos de cadáveres de orcos despedazados por doquier, rodeando los charcos de sangre negra y roja y los pedazos de carne o miembros sin dueño, siguiendo su intuición y evadiendo cuanto obstáculo se interpusiera en su camino. Aun así, cuando se topó con una calle donde habían reunido la mayoría de los cuerpos de los hombres muertos en combate, se detuvo unos segundos para mostrar su respeto y agradecimiento a quienes dieron sus vidas por proteger a sus seres queridos, tal como habían hecho y seguirían haciendo miles de hombres en los siglos por venir, y aprovechando de recuperar el aliento antes de volver a ponerse en marcha.

Finalmente llegó a un salón en el cual se hallaban varios heridos y allí, sentado en un rincón alejado y algo oculto entre pilares, estaba Maglor, con vendas alrededor del torso y observando con atención su túnica desgarrada. Alice contuvo el aliento y se acercó rauda, deteniéndose a unos centímetros, temblando y sin poder hablar aún por la conmoción y el cansancio. El elfo la miró sorprendido ante su súbita aparición, entonces le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

— No es tan malo como parece Alice, sólo me pasaron a llevar pero no fue muy profundo —explicó calmado, tocando su costado izquierdo. Al notarla mirando fijamente la túnica llena de sangre, añadió—. No toda es mía, no te preocupes.

La joven sintió como las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos cuando el miedo se transformó en alivio y se lanzó hacia él para abrazarlo.

— Idiota —fue la única palabra medio ahogada que pudo decir.

Más calmada al verlo vivo y a salvo, se separó rápidamente mientras se secaba el rostro con ambas manos, aunque su voz sonó todavía temblorosa cuando habló.

— No creo que puedas andar con el torso desnudo por ahí, hay que buscarte ropa nueva.

— Está bien, traje una de Lotlhórien, la guardé en tu mochila cuando partimos del río. Así que si me dejarás—

— Oh, ¡Oh! Por supuesto.

Mientras Maglor buscaba en las profundidades de su mochila, Alice se dedicó a contemplar el cuerpo de su compañero. Nunca antes había tenido tal oportunidad, ni siquiera durante la Primera Edad, aunque pareciera extraño, pero los elfos a su modo eran muy recatados.

Observó algunas viejas cicatrices apenas visibles en su pecho, su contextura delgada poseía pocos músculos marcados y al igual que su rostro, su cuerpo no parecía poseer ningún rasgo tosco o duro; distraídamente la joven pensó que Nerdanel no solo era buena con las esculturas. Aunque debía reconocer que le encantaban más las cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo, ojalá y pudiera conocer la historia de cada una de ellas.

Cuando por fin sacó la túnica y blusa de la mochila, ella salió de su ensimismamiento y avergonzada por habérsele quedado mirando tan descaradamente, desvió su rostro al suelo hasta que estuvo vestido. La ropa desgarrada volvió a llamar su atención al pasar por el rabillo de su ojo y sintió nuevamente un nudo en el estómago, recordó el dolor fantasmal que sintió, en qué habría sucedido si…

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

La pregunta repentina, junto a la mano de Maglor posándose en su hombro, la hicieron sobresaltar.

— Yo, ahm, ehh, yo solo… — tartamudeó, mientras su mente intentaba procesar la pregunta aún algo distraído y exaltado a partes iguales. Finalmente, sin pensarlo demasiado continuó—. Es solo que desearía ser mejor peleando para así no ser una carga y-y poder protegerte como tú lo haces con nosotras y- para que así tú no… no…

Maglor le dio unas ligeras palmadas en la cabeza mientras le sonreía con ternura.

— Quizá no pelearas, pero te sentí a mi lado en cada momento, apoyándome. Así que deja eso de "ser carga" o me molestaré en serio ¿entendido? Basta de eso —comentó lo último con seriedad y firmeza y Alice supo que decía la verdad, entonces volvió a sonreír muy ligeramente—. De todas formas, lamento haberte preocupado, aunque las circunstancias eran inevitables.

— Ya sé. Estamos en medio de una guerra, sin contar la invasión de cosas negras expande plagas. Es solo que… tengo miedo de que… bueno, de que tú…

Súbitamente Maglor la abrazó con fuerza, dejando a Alice sin habla ante tal acción repentina de parte de él.

— Yo también —susurró con la voz constreñida.

No tuvo que especificar a qué se refería para que la joven comprendiera, ambos tenían el mismo temor. Por supuesto. Alice cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el cuerpo del otro, disfrutando de la sensación de seguridad y calidez y respirando el aroma de la pomada de hierbas que habían usado en el elfo. De pronto se sentía tan cansada, su cuerpo pesaba, sus párpados ardían y la cabeza le dolía. Se hubiera dormido allí mismo, pero entonces Maglor la alejó.

— Busquemos un lugar de descanso —sugirió el elfo, notando su cansancio —. No partiremos hasta el anochecer, así que tendrás tiempo para dormir.

— Eres tú el que se supone que debe descansar, estás herido.

— Sabes muy bien que se necesita mucho más para afectarnos realmente, somos fuertes de cuerpo y no necesitamos demasiado descanso; ustedes no. Necesitas dormir.

Alice no pudo rebatir eso, así que solo asintió con desgano mientras se frotaba los ojos con fuerza y tras colgarse la mochila en la espalda, partió tras él, caminando casi como un zombie. Encontraron a Michelle en el camino, se la notaba bastante molesta por haber sido dejada atrás provocando que se perdiera, así que se dirigió en silencio a uno de los cuartos libres que hallaron y desapareció sin darles una segunda mirada. El elfo supuso que tras dormir se le quitaría la irritabilidad y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que Caranthir solía ser igual cuando estaba cansado.

Tras ingresar a otro cuarto y luego de una breve discusión, Maglor se vio obligado a recostarse primero para que la otra joven hiciera lo mismo. Sólo cuando Alice se convenció de que él estaba bien y cómodo para su buena recuperación, aceptó de mala gana el yacer a su lado. No habían pasado siquiera dos minutos cuando cayó profundamente dormida, soltando pequeños ronquidos de cuando en cuando.

Mientras permanecía allí, quieto, mirando las grietas del techo, el elfo no pudo evitar rememorar el campo de batalla, la oscuridad, los gritos, el hedor de la sangre fresca y su espada color rojo sangre a la luz de las antorchas… y de pronto volvía a estar en Valinor tras hacer el juramento, durante la primera matanza con su espada manchada con la sangre de los suyos; la confusión de la batalla, quien atacaba a quien, sombras con forma de gente a la luz de las llamas, el dolor… se estremeció violentamente, provocando que Alice soltara un suave quejido en señal de molestia. La joven, aún medio dormida, dio un débil golpe a su pecho y entonces volvió a sumergirse en el sueño profundo.

Aquello lo devolvió a la realidad, se pasó la mano por el rostro para quitarse el sudor y contempló brevemente la cicatriz en ésta, luego decidió voltear a ver la cara de aspecto inocente y casi infantil de la joven; quizá no fuera mala idea dormir. Sintió la conexión y aún algo renuente, la siguió hasta que el sopor de Alice se le contagió y sin dejar de mirarla, se sumió en un sueño sin sueños.

-.-.-

Despertó con la mente en paz y sus sentimientos y miedos volvían a estar bajo control. Con cuidado se levantó, palpando sus heridas con cuidado, pero como previó, su cuerpo se había curado lo suficiente para que no le dolieran ni molestaran, un día más y estaría como nuevo. Había sido afortunado que solo fuera superficial.

Observó a Alice en silencio, recordando el sobresalto y el miedo que ella le había transmitido en ese momento, lo cual no fue bueno, pues casi lo distrajo del siguiente ataque del enemigo.

Ósanwë.

La joven parecía usarlo levemente y de manera inconsciente, pero eso no respondía a su duda de cómo ocurría esto; entonces lo descubrió.

Claro que lo sabía, como todo Eldar él era muy consciente de su ser físico y espiritual, sólo que no había querido verlo, tal como su prima había dicho… aunque odiaba que tuviera razón siempre. Revisó sus defensas mentales y como sospechaba, éstas se hallaban casi por completo bajadas en dirección a Alice, lo cual facilitaba el intercambio de energía. Y siendo los fëa de la raza de los hombres tan ardientes y teniendo la suya propia, por herencia de su padre, una tendencia a ser apasionada, provocó que mientras se formaba el lazo, comenzara a perder el control de ciertas acciones.

Por precaución levantó algunas barreras, limitando la energía que pasara a través de su enlace, para así evitar cualquier descontrol y situación incómoda entre ambos, pero sin bloquearla demasiado. Ponderó si debía conversar con Alice sobre lo que implicaba el vínculo y quizá entrenarla en ello para su propia seguridad, pero decidió postergarlo al ver la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana.

Rápidamente despertó a la joven y fue al cuarto de al lado para hacer lo mismo con la morena, tras esto, los tres se dirigieron con el resto del grupo. Michelle en esta ocasión decidió montar un caballo ella sola, pensando en que de vuelta serían el doble y así ella misma podría llevar a alguna de sus amigas, por lo cual le entregaron el más pequeño equino que tenían para su mayor comodidad, mientras Alice volvió a cabalgar frente a Maglor. Entonces se dirigieron al extraño bosque que se había formado en el valle.

El elfo Noldo no se sorprendió que Alice cayera casi inmediatamente dormida tras montar. Cuando quería, ella podía ser muy dormilona, descansando hasta tarde y aun tomando siestas en el día. De todas formas comprendía que pudiera estar exhausta, así que la dejó ser. Michelle por otro lado, estaba perfectamente atenta tras dormir algunas horas, observando su alrededor pensativamente mientras mordisqueaba un pedazo de pan.

En cuanto entraron al bosque, Maglor dejó de prestar atención a cualquier cosa que no fueran los árboles a su alrededor. No necesitaba ser Sinda para notar la ira opresiva que expedían, le hacían recordar un poco a la furia incontrolable de su padre, cosa poco agradable para pensar en tal situación, por lo que recibió el final de bosque con no poca alegría. Pero todo eso quedó en el olvido cuando giró su rostro tras escuchar el grito de Legolas, entonces de alarma pasó rápidamente a la maravilla.

¡Ents! Oh Eru, hacía milenios que no veía uno. Seguían siendo tan magníficos como la última vez que les vio, aunque también le recordaban lo viejo que él era. Sonrió con tristeza a aquellos vestigios del pasado y miró hacia el frente, con la vista perdida más allá de las montañas.

" _Vestigios en verdad somos, de un glorioso pasado que no volverá. El mundo está cambiando, avanzando y si sobrevive a estas sombras, lo hará sin nosotros en él._ "

Alice murmuró entre sueños algo sobre gatos, haciendo que Maglor centrara su atención en ella. Inmediatamente sintió algo de aquella energía lozana recorrer la conexión hacia él, seguramente una reacción inconsciente a los sentimientos que el mismo había estado transmitiendo sin pensarlo hacia ella.

" _¿Te marcharás junto a él, Alice?"_

Tomó las riendas nuevamente y alejando esos pensamientos, volvió a ponerse en marcha junto al resto.


	33. 11 El camino de las estrellas

**Capítulo 11**

 **El camino de las estrellas**

* * *

 _Here's to the fall  
The fall of us all  
Are we nothing but leaves in the wind?  
Here's to the fall  
Here's to the darkness to come for us all  
Turning day into night_

 **Kamelot.** Here's to the Fall.

* * *

La oscuridad de la noche se cerraba en torno a ellos, solo iluminada por los débiles rayos de la pálida luna. Michelle miró hacia el cielo en silencio, sintiéndose algo incómoda por estar rodeada de tanta gente después de todo aquel tiempo viajando con un grupo pequeño. Casi le parecía un sueño aquella ciudad de edificios de cemento gigantescos, con alguno que otro árbol plantado aquí o allá y sus calles repletas de la gente más variada, todas yendo hacia distintos destinos, sumidos en sus pequeños mundos, caminando seguros en un país sin guerras, con policías —fueran estos aptos o no— disponibles al alcance de un número telefónico y varios hospitales o farmacias, donde obtener medicamentos para todo tipo de enfermedades o atención especializada.

Ver los ojos de los lobos en la profunda oscuridad que los rodeaba de seguro habría espantado de muerte a esa Michelle citadina de antaño, pero ahora ni siquiera se inmutó. Sabía que estaba protegida por hombres capaces y dirigidos por el mismísimo Gandalf. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de respeto al túmulo de los caídos en batalla y se volvió ligeramente para ver cómo lo estaba llevando su amiga, pero su caballo estaba ubicado más adelante que el suyo, haciéndole imposible verla desde tal ángulo. No se preocupó, estaba con el elfo después de todo.

Continuaron cabalgando otro trecho más, antes de detenerse definitivamente para descansar. Michelle se estiró disimuladamente para no parecer grosera y caminó un poco para despertar su cuerpo adolorido. Observó brevemente el valle que se habría frente a ella y, tomando nota de la humareda que se veía al fondo, se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentada Alice para consultar.

— Todo va según como debe ser. Ahora ve a dormir, todavía nos queda un buen trecho que recorrer por la mañana y es mejor que estés descansada para entonces.

Mientras hablaba, la joven dirigió sutiles miradas a los hombres alrededor, centrando su atención principalmente en Legolas. Solo entonces Michelle recordó que los elfos poseían un oído prodigioso, así que se marchó para hacer caso a su amiga, sabiendo que ésta no diría nada más por precaución. Aun así no se sentía con ganas de dormir. Estaba ansiosa por lo que podría… o no podría encontrar al llegar allí. Pero Alice tenía razón, en la situación en la que se encontraban, estar descansado y atento podía ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Así que mientras miraba hacia el cielo nocturno cerró los ojos, e intentó hacer caso omiso a los ruidos exteriores y a las voces de su cabeza.

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta, el cansancio cayó sobre ella y la sumió en una oscuridad sin sueños.

-.-

Despertó abruptamente con los gritos y aún atontada, sujetó su espada mientras se movía a tientas en dirección a su amiga, chocando a medio camino con Maglor, quien sostenía a Alice por la cintura, cargándola por momentos para avanzar más rápido. Antes de que pudiera levantarse del lugar donde había caído, la morena sintió como el elfo se agachaba a su lado, posando la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada y negando silenciosamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué son esas sombras? —preguntó en un susurro frenético, contagiada por el nerviosismo del grupo alrededor.

Alice hizo un gesto de silencio y se sentó junto a ella, acercando la boca a su oído.

— No nos harán daño si nos quedamos tranquilos. Los árboles regresan a Fangorn.

Michelle se quedó algo más tranquila. Confiaba en su amiga y su conocimiento de los eventos, sin embargo no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño con todo aquel movimiento de sombras alrededor, además de los extraños susurros que crispaban sus nervios. Alice en cambio, apenas desaparecieron las sombras y los susurros, se hizo una pequeña bola compacta y apoyando la cabeza en la mochila, se durmió tranquilamente. A veces su amiga realmente la sorprendía. Aunque lo tomó como una señal de que nada más iba a pasar aquella noche.

Maglor se mantuvo algo alejado, observando atentamente los alrededores como el guardián que era. Tras tanto tiempo viéndolo junto a Alice, casi pegados como uña y mugre, aquello le pareció curioso, pero tras pensarlo un momento mientras el sueño regresaba poco a poco a ella, debía ser por la presencia de toda aquella gente desconocida a su alrededor.

Era otra época después de todo.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de su amiga, recostó la cabeza en su mochila, dirigiendo nuevamente la vista al cielo para evitar ver los rostros nerviosos de los hombres y al fin volvió a dormirse.

-.-

Partieron al amanecer y cabalgaron en silencio. Ambas jóvenes se encontraban despiertas y muy atentas, mirando el paisaje desolador por el cual avanzaban, nerviosas por lo que podrían descubrir más adelante.

Michelle no sabía que esperar, no había leído el libro y ni siquiera recordaba la película como para tener una pequeña referencia de que iban a encontrar en Isengard. La columna con la piedra en forma de mano no le dijo nada, así que se limitó a esperar en silencio con la mirada hacia el frente, aunque no hubiera mucho que ver con la neblina. Respiró profundo para tranquilizarse, intentando ocultar sus nervios, el rey había sido generoso al permitirles marchar con ellos así que pasara lo que pasara, debía mantener la compostura.

Finalmente llegaron a las puertas… o lo que quedaba de éstas, pues se hallaban destrozadas en el suelo. Más allá se extendía un paisaje de destrucción, que a la morena le recordaron las imágenes que transmitían en televisión tras un huracán o terremoto: inundaciones, torres y columnas destrozadas, lo único que parecía haberse salvado era una gran torre negra, cuyo nombre —Orthanc— Michelle desconocía.

De pronto notó que todas las miradas estaban puestas en los escombros cerca de la entrada, todos parecían patidifusos, pero no podía ver por qué. Aguzó la vista mientras tapaba la luz con su mano para poder notar a las personas sentadas allí, los hobbits, sobretodo Merry, eran quienes más saltaban a la vista. Un poco más oculta pudo notar la cabeza de Fran, apoyada en su mochila y durmiendo profundamente según pudo ver, pues ni cuando Merry comenzó a hablar dando la bienvenida al rey, alzó la cabeza o hizo movimiento alguno. Sus otras dos amigas no estaban en ningún lugar a la vista y tuvo que contener sus emociones para no saltar del caballo en ese mismo instante, llamándolas a viva voz.

Tal como sus otros compañeros, estaba feliz por encontrarlos con vida, pero a la vez se sentía terriblemente irritada. Solo cuando vio que el rey, Gandalf y la escolta se marchaban para encontrarse con los Ents, se atrevió a bajar, trotando hacia donde estaba Fran, quien recién comenzaba a despertar. La otra joven apenas vio a Michelle, perdió todo rastro de sueño y cansancio y levantándose de un salto, corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

— ¡Michi!

— ¡Oh Fran! Mi chiquita ¡Qué bueno que estés bien! —exclamó la mayor, dándole un abrazo de oso bien fuerte, antes de alejarla ligeramente para ver su rostro e inspeccionar su cuerpo superficialmente, buscando cualquier señal de daño que para su alivio, no encontró — ¡Me tenías muerta de preocupación!

— Lo siento, yo también estaba preocupada por ustedes. ¡Oh, Alice! ¿Cómo estás?

La aludida, quien se encontrara observando alrededor, centró su mirada en ella y le sonrió débilmente, alzando una mano a modo de saludo.

— Sobreviviendo. ¿Dónde está Marie?

— ¡Verdad! ¿Dónde está esa niña? ¡Voy a matarla!

Fran se rascó el cuello, nerviosa.

— Está dentro, en un cuarto con Emilia —carraspeó, mirando hacia otro lado—, discutiendo… las llevaré allí en un momento, sólo déjenme saludar a los otros.

Tras dejar al resto en compañía de los hobbits para que resolvieran sus dudas y relataran lo sucedido, Fran los guio por unas escaleras medio derruidas hasta un cuarto igual de destrozado donde estaban sentadas las otras dos, quienes se hallaban en lo que parecía ser un silencio incómodo.

Michelle, con paso pesado y porte amenazador, se dirigió inmediatamente hacia Marie, quien abrió grande los ojos con miedo.

— ¡Pero en qué estabas pensando al meterte en una situación así! ¡Podrían haberte matado! — la reprendió, gesticulando con sus manos de forma agresiva —. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera pudiste confiar en nosotros, actuaste por tu cuenta y terminaste metiendo a Fran en tu enredo, ¡se supone que somos un equipo, una comunidad! ¿Y si a Fran le hubiera pasado algo? ¿O si te hubiera pasado algo? ¿No pensaste en cómo nos sentiríamos nosotras? ¿Cómo se supone que confiaré en ti ahora? Es que… ¡¿Es que no piensas, cabeza de chorlito?! ¡Idiota! ¡Por poco y creí que…! ¡Que ustedes estaban…! ¡¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?!

Marie se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza, en parte por vergüenza y en parte para evadir la mirada ardiente de la morena.

— Lo siento.

— No es tan fácil Marie —bufó la mayor entre dientes, conteniendo el resto de su ira —. ¿Algo que añadir Maglor, Alice?

Los aludidos rápidamente negaron con la cabeza. Michelle entonces dio la espalda a su amiga, aún molesta. El resto se removió nervioso en sus puestos, sin ver directamente la escena que se había desarrollado ante ellos, como si temieran que tal ira rebotara en su dirección.

— Y tú Emilia ¿cómo estás?

La otra joven, quien se había mantenido en silencio en todo momento, alzó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre. Llevaba puesta la capa que le entregó Marie y la capucha cubría su rostro, sin embargo no se lo sacó, en cambio intentó ocultarse aún más en las sombras de la tela, apenas devolviéndole la mirada a su vieja compañera.

— Estoy… bien.

— No suenas muy segura. ¿Y por qué te cubres el rostro?

— Ehm, Michi —comenzó Fran insegura, quien decidió acercarse en ese momento—. Sobre eso… creo que es mejor que se sienten un momento.

Entonces comenzó a narrar brevemente lo sucedido tras el rescate de su amiga y los cambios que ésta había sufrido. Para probarlo, Emilia bajó la capucha y con timidez se descubrió su nuevo par de orejas, provocando expresiones ahogadas de asombro de parte de los otros tres.

— Eso… ¡Eso es imposible! —Exclamó el elfo alterado, echándose hacia atrás—. Sólo el Único puede cambiar el destino de sus hijos, pero ni siquiera eso podría ocasionar un cambio completo del ser.

— ¿Y eso qué significa? — preguntó Emilia, nerviosa, mirando a uno y al otro.

—… No estoy seguro. Esto cada vez se torna más extraño.

Aprovechando el silencio que se formó, Alice habló:

— Dijeron que Saruman mencionó algo al respecto, ¿qué dijo exactamente?

— Bueno… mencionó algo de que mi cuerpo era demasiado débil para el viaje y que debió transformarse para sobrevivir.

— ¿Se te ocurrió algo, Alice? — inquirió Fran.

— Nada. No veo razón para que le haya mentido, supongo que podría ser cierto, de todas formas no tenemos nada que diga lo contrario. Ahora debemos ver cómo contarle al resto que nuestra amiga repentinamente se transformó en un elfo muy joven, sin que les de algo.

— Comprenderán, ya están acostumbrados a las rarezas de un grupo de chicas que cayó del jodido cielo — replicó la morena alta, encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia.

— ¿Si? ¿Y cómo se lo explicarás al resto que no está acostumbrado a nuestras peculiaridades, Michi?

— Puedo andar con la capucha y el pelo sobre las orejas todo el tiempo —sugirió Emilia tímidamente—. Quiero decir, para que no tengan tanto problema.

— Si, podría funcionar. Aunque no puedo dejar de preguntarme si es sólo un cambio exterior o si fue completo.

El elfo asintió pensativo, mientras que Michelle solo suspiró y posó una mano en su frente con gesto cansado.

— No tengo ni la menor idea de qué estás hablando, Alice.

— En realidad es bastante simple — comenzó a explicar Maglor con un lenguaje sencillo para que entendiesen—. Nosotros los Eldar somos más fuertes que los hombres, soportamos mejor los climas extremos, no necesitamos dormir o comer demasiado, nunca enfermamos, físicamente al menos, ni tampoco envejecemos. Pero ser Eldar también implica que nuestra vida está atada a este mundo, el cual nunca podremos abandonar ni siquiera en la muerte, pues entonces nuestras almas irán a las Salas de Mandos, el cual tras cierto tiempo, podremos abandonar con un nuevo cuerpo igual al anterior allá en Valinor y seguiremos viviendo hasta que el mundo termine. Después de esto, nuestro destino es desconocido.

— Con nuestra raza es distinto —continuó Alice, cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo—, no somos tan fuertes como ellos pero sí mucho más curiosos y perseverantes en mi opinión, además, tras morir podemos abandonar los "círculos del mundo", o sea, no estamos atados a esta tierra y podemos cambiar nuestro destino y la misma canción incluso, a diferencia de los elfos y otras criaturas que se rigen por estos.

— ¿Y Maglor no puede ver cuál es el caso de nuestra amiga? — preguntó Fran con preocupación.

El antiguo elfo suspiró, mirando de reojo a Emilia con gesto perturbado.

— Ojalá fuera tan fácil. Su presencia exteriormente se siente como uno de los nuestro, pero su fëa o lo que ustedes llaman alma es desconcertante, las señales que envían son contradictorias entre sí: élficas y mortales. Me provoca dolor de cabeza sólo sentirlas.

Alice cerró los ojos un momento mientras se echaba hacia atrás y entonces dio una fuerte palmada, sobresaltando a todos.

— Dejemos eso de lado por el momento y concentrémonos en ponernos al día. Michelle y yo tenemos mucho que contarles.

Rápidamente les relataron los hechos sucedidos tras su separación, desde el ataque sufrido por Alice hasta que llegaran a la Marca. Sus amigas se mostraron horrorizadas y preocupadas, pero tras asegurarles que su herida ya había sanado, continuaron relatando la emboscada del callejón y los sueños, tras lo cual les mostraron sus llaves. Las otras jóvenes, sorprendidas, sacaron rápidamente las suyas para compararlas a la luz del día, contando ambas como fueron obtenidas.

— Parece que Emilia no posee una, que raro — comentó Michelle, posando la barbilla en su mano y cubriéndose la boca con el dedo índice.

— ¿Por qué se llaman llaves del alma?

— No sabemos, conversamos toda la noche sobre aquello pero no llegamos a nada. No sabemos si tomarlo literal o figurativamente — respondió Alice mirando a Marie, quien finalmente había decidido unirse a la conversación —. Conociendo nuestra suerte, bien podría ser el primero, pero para que sirve…

— Ya lo descubrirás luego — intervino Michelle, posando ambas manos en sus muslos—, siempre lo haces.

— Me das demasiado crédito, yo solo teorizo en base a hechos y datos pero también puedo equivocarme, soy humana ¿sabes? Por más que una especie de... destino o lo que sea me empuje a las respuestas (lo cual es frustrante aunque no lo creas), no significa que siempre lo haga. Aunque como nos ha ido todo, la respuesta bien podría caernos del cielo.

— ¿Cómo nosotras?

— Muy gracioso…

— Creo que deberíamos unirnos al resto y presentarles a Emilia — intervino Fran con seriedad, mirando a todas —. Si a alguien se le ocurre otra cosa que aportar, lo podemos hablar más tarde.

— Tengo una última duda — comenzó Emilia, alzando la mano.

— Claro, pregunta.

— ¿Ustedes dos son novios? — preguntó mirando a Alice y Maglor, cuyos rostros se tornaron de color bermellón mientras comenzaban a mirar a cualquier otro punto de la habitación. Emilia rápidamente se tapó la boca—. Ohhh, ¡lo siento! No buscaba entrometerme en sus asuntos personales. Es sólo que parecen tan—

— ¡C-creo que me iré adelantando! —la interrumpió Alice, levantándose abruptamente y dirigiéndose a la escalera.

Michelle rio mientras los veía huir, entonces pasó su brazo por el hombro de Fran y marcharon también.

— Ojalá esos hobbits nos hayan dejado algún bocadillo, ¡estoy tan hambrienta! Apenas comimos en la madrugada antes de retomar nuestro camino aquí.

— ¡Oh! Hablando de eso. En cuanto puedan deberían probar la hierba para pipa que tienen los hobbits.

— ¿Ahora fumas? — Exclamó Michelle ladeando la cabeza para mirarla, entonces suspiró, negando con la cabeza —. Cosas extrañas pasan estos días.

— ¡Hey, no es tan malo! Es solo hierba, al menos no es un menjunje de restos químicos y otros venenos como el cigarrillo que la gente por algún motivo compra... y no huele mal.

— Tienes un punto.

Vieron a los demás descansando entre los escombros al lado de la puerta, pero en lugar de ir hacia ellos, Fran les indicó que la siguieran hasta una gran sala, en la cual se hallaba encendida un pequeño fuego en la chimenea. Las jóvenes recién llegadas inmediatamente se arremolinaron alrededor del calor, casi saboreándolo y disfrutando la sensación que ofrecía a sus cansados huesos y músculos.

— Veo que los hobbits ya trajeron a nuestros compañeros aquí —comentó Fran, observando la mesa y la losa —. Bueno, supongo que también tendrán hambre, siéntense mientras yo y Marie revisamos si nos han dejado algo de pan para tostar. Ya saben cuánto come un hobbit y con dos…

— Tú también te atiborraste de comida esta mañana — mencionó Marie con tono acusador.

— Mira quien habla. Ya, vamos mejor, que las tasas no se limpian solas.

Apenas hubo conversación mientras comían. Luego, al tanto que Fran compartía su reciente descubrimiento de la hierba de pipa con sus amigas, usando la misma pipa entre todas para probarla, ella y Marie se turnaron para contar su parte de la aventura desde que fueran raptadas por los orcos, hasta su viaje con Merry y Pippin hacia la Cámara de los Ents y lo que aconteció después. De forma unánime, ambas omitieron el rescate de Emilia por precaución, el asunto aún estaba demasiado caliente en la cabeza de Michelle y Fran, pero todos fingieron no haber notado aquel detalle y nadie preguntó por él; Emilia estaba con ellas y era lo único que importaba. Finalmente salieron al aire exterior, para regocijo de Maglor, quien no parecía muy contento de estar rodeado por el humo del tabaco.

Permanecieron un momento en la arcada, pero en cuanto vieron al otro grupo entrar en movimiento se les unieron rápidamente, siguiendo sus pasos cual polluelos en dirección a Orthanc y al grupo de jinetes que también se dirigía allí; todos con excepción de Emilia, quien no deseaba volver a acercarse a esa torre ni por todo el oro del mundo y Marie, quien decidió quedarse para hacerle compañía.

A Maglor no le agradaba la idea de que su grupo se acercara a la torre para ver a Saruman y aunque no mencionó su preocupación en voz alta, se las arregló para, silenciosamente, llevar a las jóvenes al final del grupo de hombres. En cuanto el antiguo mago habló, sus sospechas parecieron confirmarse y de forma rauda comenzó a cantar una dulce letanía en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que solo las jóvenes, y quienes estuvieran cerca, pudieran escuchar, con lo cual anuló los efectos del encantamiento.

Esperando a que aquello terminara, observaron boquiabiertas como los jinetes caían bajo el embrujo oculto en las dulces palabras del mago, el cual ellas no podían sentir obviamente, pues la canción de Maglor les infundía quietud y frialdad para pensar con claridad. Si era capaz de aquello solo con la voz, no podían comprender que su amiga Emilia hubiera soportado tanto tiempo sin caer víctima de su magia… o de su ira, como bien pudieron ver a medida que avanzaba la conversación y la frustración de Saruman se hacía notar.

El punto culmine fue cuando se dirigió a Gandalf para convencerlo de hacer alianza con él, incluso la voz de Maglor titubeó ligeramente. Pero el mago blanco no se dejó engañar y tras darle una oportunidad de redimirse, el cual el otro negó, lo expulsó.

— Gandalf da miedo cuando quiere, casi tanto como mi mamá cuando se enoja tras encontrarme despierta y en el computador a las tres de la mañana —murmuró Alice, oculta tras Maglor.

— Recuérdenme no hacerlo enojar — comentó Michelle, tragando duro.

— Ni siquiera quiero encontrármelo.

— No es tan malo, a menos que se enoje, claro.

Tras regresar a la entrada y para proteger a Emilia, Michelle decidió ser quien la llevara, Alice volvió a cabalgar con Maglor mientras que Marie y Fran debieron acomodarse con los caballeros, pues ambas compañías se encontraban llenos en sus respectivos caballos. Emilia se encontraba cómoda, recostada sobre Michelle y con la capucha aún sobre su cabeza, pues habían decidido contar de su situación únicamente al otro grupo y no al rey ni a sus jinetes, quienes obviamente no tenían conocimiento de su verdadera procedencia.

Cabalgaron a lo largo del día y parte de la noche antes de detenerse en un valle y encender un fuego, alrededor del cual se reunieron las jóvenes para comer. Fran intentó hablar con Pippin, pero éste se hallaba distraído y perdía el hilo de la conversación continuamente, lo cual preocupó a la joven morena, quien no pudo dejar de pensar sobre qué podría estar atormentando la mente del hobbit. Le costó caer dormida y cuando lo consiguió, apenas había disfrutado de unos 30 minutos de sueño cuando escuchó el alarido, el cual la hizo levantarse casi de un salto.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho y por un segundo se sintió desorientada, sin comprender que la había asustado tanto, hasta que como una epifanía supo que quién había gritado era Pippin. Sin esperar más, se levantó y corrió hacia donde se dirigía el resto. Llena de preocupación, solo pudo mirar desde la distancia y escuchar la historia que se desenvolvía delante de ella, sin poder acercarse pues eso significaría interrumpir, lo cual podía provocar la ira del mago, así que contuvo su deseo de ir a confortar a Pippin hasta que fuera el momento indicado.

La perturbaba la idea de que aquella esfera le hubiese hecho algo malo, aunque no parecía tener heridas visibles, entonces su preocupación se volvió pesar cuando supo que el mago se lo iba a llevar con él a otra parte. Mientras éste último trasladaba en brazos al hobbit hasta su lecho de hojas, Alice se acercó a su lado, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro para detenerla de seguirlos y acercando el rostro a ella.

— El mago va a partir en sólo unos minutos con Pippin, van a marcharse rápido, así que aprovecha ahora de despedirte mientras puedas, pues es probable que no lo vuelvas a ver hasta el final de la guerra —le susurró al oído, mirando sombríamente la luna, tras lo cual se deslizó en silencio hacia donde se encontraba Maglor, sin quitar nunca la vista del frío astro nocturno.

Inmediatamente Fran caminó hacia el hobbit y se acostó a su lado, sólo para descubrir que no podía decir nada, ninguna palabra quería abandonar su boca, así que simplemente se miraron, comunicando la tristeza que sentían de ese modo. Fue cuando la sombra cruzó el cielo, tapando la luz lunar, que el nudo de su garganta se soltó y susurró temblorosa.

— Me gustas mucho.

— Usted también me gusta bastante Fran —replicó el hobbit con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Cuídate ¿sí?, nos volveremos a ver, seguro.

— Usted también…

En aquel momento Gandalf se acercó a ellos y antes de que cualquier otra palabra pudiera ser intercambiada, él recogió al hobbit y marcharon hacia el caballo. Fran saltó de su puesto para seguirlos y tras verlos desaparecer en la oscuridad, se quedó un momento más allí parada, mientras el resto se preparaba rápidamente para continuar.

— Hasta pronto —susurró la joven alicaída.

-.-

Tras marcharse Pippin continuaron cabalgando.

Solo se detuvieron tiempo después, cuando un jinete de la retaguardia dio avisó de unos perseguidores detrás de ellos, quienes resultaron ser montaraces del norte, los cuales se les unieron en su cabalgar. Tras llegar a Cuernavilla, las jóvenes se mantuvieron en un grupo cerrado y en silencio, para no perturbar la deliberación del resto. Solo cuando terminaron y cada uno se dirigió a realizar diversas ocupaciones se decidieron mover, despertando de paso a Fran, quien con desgano se levantó. Emilia marchó al lado de Michelle a la villa, conversando en voz baja, detrás de ellas iba Fran, quien todavía se hallaba deprimida por la partida de Pippin. Marie se removió inquieta en el mismo lugar un momento antes de acercarse a Alice, tras lo cual Maglor las condujo hasta un cuarto en el cual podrían descansar y tras disculparse, se marchó con rapidez.

Cuando Alice despertó más tarde, el sol ya había salido.

Su amiga no estaba en ninguna parte, así que decidió buscar a alguna de sus compañeras pues el elfo aún debía estar ocupado, tratando un ligero brote de la enfermedad. No se sentía demasiado cansada, pues había dormido bastante durante el viaje, así que saltó de la cama y tomando su mochila salió.

Se quedó un instante quieta, sin saber dónde empezar a buscar, al único que podía hallar fácilmente era a Maglor, ya que sus almas estaban atadas y podía en cierta forma sentirlo en su mente, pero no pensaba molestarlo. Decidió caminar sin rumbo y ver si tenía suerte, pero pronto la fatiga le ganó, así que se detuvo en un sitio alto y a la sombra para observar el andar ocupado de la gente, mientras bebía el agua de Ent que le regalara Fran y devoraba un sándwich que había sacado del bolso, el cual por suerte estaba funcionando.

Fue en ese momento que la vio.

Era Alice, era ella misma.

Pero eso era imposible, no podía estar en dos lugares a la vez, a menos que… Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando aquel rostro que había visto toda su vida en el espejo le sonrió. Pero no era una sonrisa normal, ni siquiera reflejaba felicidad, parecía estar burlándose de ella, como diciendo " _se algo que tú no_ ". Incluso podría jurar que había cierta malicia en su expresión.

Repentinamente, una mariposa negra se atravesó en su mirada y cuando regresó la vista a la otra, ésta había desaparecido al igual que la mariposa. Fue entonces que recordó las palabras de la Dama y comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente:

-.-

 _Cuidado con los dobles, malas noticias llevan, alegría su sonrisa no muestra._

-.-

Dejó el sándwich a medio comer a un lado y bebió el resto del agua de un trago, buscando desatar el nudo que se había formado en su estómago.

" _Necesito irme de aquí."_

-.-.-

Maglor llegó al cuarto en el cual había dejado a ambas jóvenes, pero aún antes de abrir la puerta supo que al menos Alice no estaba allí. Tras comprobarlo se cruzó de brazos, pensando donde podría estar. Necesitaba verla para compartirle el descubrimiento que había hecho, el cual quizá ella pudiese comprender, siendo al parecer la elegida por Eru para tener este tipo de revelaciones; además de que debía reunir al grupo para que estuvieran preparados para marchar más tarde.

Podía usar su lazo con Alice para conocer su ubicación, pero todavía no se sentía seguro con ello, a pesar de saberse condenado, temía que empezar a usarla normalmente fuera a profundizar sus sentimientos, si es que no estaban ya marcados en su propia alma. No sabía si quería descubrirlo, pensando que cuando todo aquello terminara ella... pero no tenía otra opción. Caminó en la dirección en que sentía a Alice, alejándose de la gente hasta hallarse a campo abierto. Allí la encontró, sentada en una roca a la sombra de otra más grande y oculta de miradas indiscretas, solo el sonido de las aves llegaba a ese lugar.

Había algo raro en la joven, podía sentirlo, mientras se acercaba la oyó entonar en voz baja los fragmentos de una canción con un tono distraído:

-.-

 _1* Dos besos llevo en el alma, Llorona_

 _Que no se apartan de mí._

 _El último de mi madre, Llorona_

 _Y el primero que te di._

 _-.-_

 _Ay de mi Llorona, Llorona_

 _Llorona de ayer y hoy._

 _Ayer maravilla fui, Llorona_

 _Y ahora ni sombra soy._

 _-.-_

 _Dicen que no tengo duelo, Llorona_

 _Porque no me ven llorar._

 _Hay muertos que no hacen ruido Llorona_

 _Y es más grande su penar._

-.-

Maglor se acercó en silencio hasta sentarse a su lado, sin buscar interrumpirla, entonces sintió la tristeza de ella fluyendo naturalmente por su conexión. Involuntariamente tomó su mano y la miró con preocupación.

Alice se detuvo y le dio una media sonrisa.

— Hey, ¿cómo te fue con los pacientes?

— Bien, no se presentó ningún problema —replicó suavemente, sin dejar de mirarla, buscando el origen de tal pesar que se asomaba en sus ojos y se notaba en su voz —. Y tú ¿cómo te encuentras?

La joven inclinó ligeramente la cabeza mientras entrecerraba los ojos, medio pensando y medio ausente.

— Bien supongo, yo solo… estaba pensando…

— ¿Y en qué pensabas?

Alice se tomó su tiempo para contestar, aún algo distraída. El elfo no pudo evitar preguntarse que estaba ocupando la mente de ella de esa forma.

— Mm, quería saber de qué forma exactamente nos influye… eso.

Maglor respiró hondo, aquello debía pasar tarde o temprano.

— Ya sabes que nosotros tenemos una pareja en la vida, el lazo se va formando hasta unir ambas almas, de esta forma incluso si no están juntos, cada uno podrá sentir las emociones del otro y saber si necesita ayuda. Prácticamente es compartir una mitad de tu alma con tu amor, volviéndose uno. También favorece la conexión a través del ósanwë de una forma más completa e íntima.

— Ya veo, lo suponía. Pero nosotros no…

El elfo suspiró en silencio mientras cerraba los ojos, entonces se dio la vuelta para verla mejor.

— Las almas no mienten Alice, nosotros sí, o nuestra mente si lo quieres ver de otro modo. Se necesitan dos para formar tal lazo y a través de nuestros actos, se va reforzando hasta volverse una atadura, que se sella en la intimidad que para los elfos es el matrimonio.

— Básicamente estamos en una línea de no retorno, ¿eh?

Maglor sonrió con tristeza mientras asentía, era obvio que también se daría cuenta, era una joven lista, pero aquello solo le hacía recordar sus otras preocupaciones. Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio, rota nuevamente por Alice, quien de forma indecisa comenzó a hablar.

— Entonces… bueno yo solo… me preguntaba si… — respiró hondo y continuó, concentrando la vista en el suelo—. ¿Q-qué sucede con uno cuando… cuando el otro no… bueno, no está?

Una sensación fría recorrió la espalda de Maglor; demasiado lista desgraciadamente. La joven obviamente sintió aquel escalofrío y se calló en el acto, temerosa. El elfo pasó el brazo por su hombro y la acercó a él, tanto para calmarla a ella como a él mismo.

— Durante las últimas dos edades, algunos estudiosos han teorizado que es éste enlace el que provocaría que muchos elfos… abandonen sus cuerpos poco tiempo después de morir sus parejas —explicó lentamente en voz baja—. Unos creen que mientras mejor se maneje el ósanwë, más fuerte serán las emociones que sientan mientras el otro muere, haciéndoles más difícil salir del pesar y el luto en que se sumen después. Otros, que esto solo es en parte, que dependiendo de la fortaleza del elfo y que tan fuerte sea su lazo con el otro es el que lo causa. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, la muerte de la pareja es algo que nos afecta enormemente, especialmente en… este lado del mundo. Muchos marchan al oeste, enfermos de tristeza, con la esperanza de recobrar fuerzas y volver a encontrarse con sus parejas. Pero en la primera edad, los que no morían se sumían en una vida de amargura, algunos incluso se volvían temerarios, como si buscaran la muerte de sus cuerpos.

— Así que el lazo es como una bendición y en algunos casos una maldición.

Maglor dejó vagar su mirada por el cielo, sintiéndose tremendamente cansado y notando casi físicamente el peso de los años que llevaba de existencia.

— Yo he vivido la pérdida de un padre y seis hermanos y puedo asegurarte que es terrible sentir a tus seres queridos morir, sentir su dolor, sus últimos sentimientos, mientras el enlace se va haciendo cada vez más delgado hasta desvanecerse, dejando tras de sí un espacio frío y vacío. No puedo imaginar cómo sería perder algo más fuerte e íntimo como es una pareja.

— Pero entonces yo…

— No —la interrumpió abruptamente, con voz dura y agrietada—. No continúes por favor.

La joven calló al sentir el torrente de miedo y pesar de él, haciendo que se arrepintiera de haber sacado el tema.

— De todas formas ¿por qué estás tan preocupada por esto? Vas a volver a casa cuando todo acabe ¿no?

— Aun así te sentirás solo.

Maglor sonrió y revolvió el pelo de la joven.

— Estaré bien.

El elfo se arriesgó a investigar más su lazo con ella, sintiendo la preocupación aún flotar en su mente y algo más… ¿temor? ¿Pánico? No parecía que fuera exactamente por aquel tema pero no quería profundizar sin su permiso, aunque sabía que podía. El lazo era fuerte y ya se había asentado, sus almas se comunicaban incluso sin la intención de ellos, podía sentir una parte de Alice dentro de él y cerrando los ojos, la abrazó en su interior.

La joven en sus brazos reaccionó a la sensación de su alma y suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, acercándose para rodearse mejor de su calor. Encerrado en la sensación física y espiritual, Maglor se dejó llevar, buscando olvidar aquellas preocupaciones; su destino ya estaba sellado, así que tampoco importaría. Siendo las almas honestas consigo mismas y sin las máscaras de la mente, al elfo le pareció bastante normal que se besaran, sintiendo inmediatamente la electricidad y una energía más suave y contenida de la mortalidad que lo había llenado en aquel espacio oscuro, aunque en lo profundo pudo sentir un deje de duda de parte de Alice, pero no lograba discernir la razón de ésta y pronto incluso aquello se esfumó de su mente.

Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo duró, pero cuando finalmente separaron sus labios, se encontraban sin aliento y solo pudieron reír como idiotas, aún algo desorientados de donde estaban o quienes eran exactamente. Entonces Maglor comenzó a cantar una estrofa de la canción de curación, algo que reflejara como se sentía en aquel momento y súbitamente, algo de luz comenzó a salir de su alforja.

Alice frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí dentro?

El elfo metió la mano en la simple alforja de cuero de su cintura, extrayendo la gran roca que ahora emitía un leve brillo.

— Lo había olvidado. Hace unas horas dejé el bolso junto a la capa sobre una mesita para atender con comodidad a la gente y cuando terminé, me comentaron que había salido algo de luz de la alforja mientras cantaba, pero allí solo guardo esto junto a algunas medicinas.

— Quizá… —titubeó un momento, mientras una idea asomaba de la nada en su cabeza —. Sonará raro, pero quiero que le cantes a la piedra la canción de curación. Deseo probar algo.

Y Maglor cantó y mientras lo hacía, la piedra brillo cada vez más, como si un pedazo del sol hubiera descendido del cielo hasta que con la última nota, se partió por la mitad con una explosión de luz, volviendo a su suave brillo anterior pero esta vez, sin desvanecerse.

Mientras el elfo examinaba una de las mitades, la joven sujetó la otra.

— Así que ha esto se refería con eso de las mitades —musitó el elfo, confundido —, pero no comprendo cuál es su uso.

— Se siente igual que cuando me cantaste para salvarme, tan cálido y vibrante, como estar en casa tomando algo caliente en un día frio, como la felicidad que te da al lograr algo para lo cual te has estado esforzando — comentó Alice, mientras atraía la mitad de la roca hacia su pecho—. Te dan ganas de levantarte y hacer algo, de luchar por algo.

— ¡Ya comprendo! Lo que hace esta roca es asimilar la canción, volverse la misma para curar a la gente. Por eso la mitad no es nuestra, he de suponer que es a los hombres a quienes tenemos que dejársela, por si son atacados por esas criaturas en las batallas por venir, pero ¿qué hacemos con la otra? ¿Por qué se ha roto por la mitad para empezar?

— Ni idea, quizá lo descubramos después. Por ahora vayamos a buscar al resto y a entregarle eso al rey — replicó la joven mientras se alzaba, pero fue detenida por el elfo, quien la obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

— Alice, ¿hay algo que me tengas que decir?

— ¿Ha que te refieres?

— Siento una preocupación —inquirió preocupado—, una duda en tu alma.

— No es importante —replicó la joven tras un momento de duda.

— ¿Estás segura?

La joven asintió y el elfo lo dejó pasar, sabía que no era completamente cierto pero no pensaba forzarla a hablar.

— Muy bien. También debo confesarte algo —continuó Maglor con seriedad, observándola detenidamente —, puede parecer tonto a estas alturas, más sé que al materializarlo en palabras cambiará definitivamente la relación que llevamos hasta ahora pero… no veo sentido en seguir mintiendo o fingiendo que nada pasa. La verdad Alice, es que me he enamorado profundamente de ti.

Alice se había quedado de piedra mientras hablaba, con la vista fija en el suelo. Él podía sentir la turbación, las ansias, la vergüenza, el miedo y la emoción de su parte como oleadas golpeándolo en silencio, pero permaneció estoico ante éstas sin dejarse influir. Las nuevas barreras habían funcionado, devolviéndole el control sobre su cuerpo casi en su totalidad, pues aunque la energía lozana y fogosa de la joven era fuerte en ocasiones y sentía una inclinación a ceder a ellas, ahora lograba mantener sus emociones en orden, conservando su mente fría para continuar con la confesión.

— No puedo explicar cuando sucedió, ni qué exactamente es lo que me cautivo en primer lugar de ti, pensando que tu apariencia no es sobresaliente del resto de tu raza, tu cabello no es el más bello y tu voz sólo es linda, no sabes cocinar ni para sobrevivir tú misma, eres bastante torpe y apenas sabes usar una espada, o un cuchillo ya sea el caso, con lo cual siempre me tienes preocupado de muerte cuando se inicia una batalla, más aún después de que casi te perdiéramos.

— Gracias por recordármelo y añadir algo más a la lista de paso — refunfuñó la joven.

— Pero sucedió y nada cambiará esos sentimientos que lo único que hacen es crecer — continuó Maglor, fingiendo no notar su interrupción—. De verdad ha sido inesperado, una edad atrás me habría reído si me lo hubieran sugerido siquiera y seguramente habría llamado loco al que lo mencionase. En la Primera Edad, ni siquiera podía comprender como un primo mío podía haberse fijado en una mujer mortal, siendo los de esa raza tan torpe y poco agraciados comparados con nosotros y mírame ahora. Antes de darme cuenta, nuestras almas se habían atado.

— Lo siento — balbuceó Alice ahora con la voz ahogada, sin dejar de mirar el piso—, por mi culpa estás condenado.

— No te disculpes.

— ¡Pero es la verdad! Nunca podrás amar a otra persona si es que sigues viviendo cuando yo me vaya. Quería que fueras a casa y por mi culpa quizá no vuelvas a ella.

— Alice, en la materia del corazón no existen culpables, no puedes controlar algo como de quien te enamoras y pase lo que pase después, no será tu culpa — le contrarrestó con ternura y un poco de tristeza—. Pero tenía que decírtelo, mi prima como siempre tiene la razón, luego puede ser muy tarde, aunque sólo me percaté de esto cuando sucedió lo del callejón y estuve cerca de perderte... otra vez.

— Yo te… — comenzó Alice, pero se detuvo y negó susurrando—. No puedo.

— Está bien, lo sé — susurró volviendo a abrazarla, acariciando en círculos su espalda para calmarla. Entonces, en voz muy baja, Alice cantó una última estrofa de la canción que antes interrumpiera, para finalmente sumirse en un triste silencio:

 _Si porque te quiero quieres, Llorona_

 _Quieres que te quiera más._

 _Si ya te he dado la vida, Llorona_

 _¡Qué más quieres, quieres más!_

-.-.-.-

Encontraron a Marie caminando junto a Merry, Legolas y Gimli y tras excusarse, partieron a buscar al resto, a quienes hallaron finalmente cerca del comedor. Michelle entonces se levantó junto a las otras, al tiempo que les hacía un gesto con la mano para que la siguiesen. Se detuvieron detrás de una muralla, donde podían tener mayor privacidad para hablar y fue la morena quien comenzó.

— Fran ha tenido otro de esos sueños raros — explicó mirando de soslayo a la aludida, quien hizo un gesto negativo para tomar la palabra—. ¡Uf! ¡Está bien! En resumidas cuentas soñó que estaba en los terrenos aledaños, frente a muchísima gente que la miraba como esperando algo, entonces una voz resonó de la nada y le dijo que era hora de que encontráramos nuestro propio camino, algo sobre que era el último tramo y que se acercaba la hora final, por lo que debíamos apresurarnos pues solo nosotras faltábamos. Mencionó que el objeto que ella tiene nos marcará la ruta a seguir y que necesitaremos las habilidades de cada uno para avanzar.

Maglor asintió con gesto serio y meditabundo.

— Finalmente comprendo por qué se partió la roca — comenzó y se refirió de forma abreviada a lo que habían descubierto ellos—. Pienso que será mejor que partamos tras el almuerzo, necesitaremos nuestras fuerzas.

Las jóvenes asintieron, pero la tensión permaneció sobre ellas.

Hasta entonces se habían guiado en la seguridad de lo que ya había sido escrito, pero ahora se enfrentarían a peligros desconocidos y no tendrían guía que los preparase para lo que estaba por venir. En el rostro de cada una podía leerse la aprensión que sentían por ésta decisión que se les imponía, la mayoría aún no se reponía totalmente del viaje realizado hasta el momento y parecían más deseosas de echarse a dormir por varios meses y mandar todo a la mierda. Sin embargo sabían que era inevitable, la oscuridad tarde o temprano las alcanzaría y quizá nada las salvaría esta vez, aun así, no podían evitar estar atemorizadas por lo desconocido y sentirse tentadas a escapar de algún modo, Alice incluso se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, con los músculos tensos, dispuestos a escapar en cualquier momento.

Notando esto, Maglor las obligó a moverse hacia el comedor, cambiando la conversación y sintiéndose algo preocupado por la moral e integridad del grupo. Finalmente continuaron con lo que tenían planeado y para el final de la comida, se dirigieron a hablar con el rey en privado. Maglor fue el portavoz del grupo, quien contó sus planes de marchar solos y le entregó la mitad de la roca para curar a los futuros infectados. Théoden les dio su bendición e hizo preparar provisiones para el grupo, los únicos caballos que llevarían, serían los que hasta el momento el elfo y Michelle habían cabalgado y tras ordenar esto, les volvió a hablar.

— Les deseo suerte en su viaje y espero de corazón que logren hallar un modo de detener de una vez por todas la plaga. Desearía poder ofrecerles una escolta, pero desgraciadamente necesito a cada hombre disponible en estas tierras para la batalla que se avecina.

— No se preocupe mi señor, de todos modos, el viaje que debemos realizar tiene que ser por nosotros mismos.

Finalmente se despidieron de lo que quedaba de la Comunidad del Anillo, deseándose suerte mutua para lo que tuvieran que enfrentar en el futuro y esperando volver a verse nuevamente.

Y con el corazón en vilo, entraron en lo desconocido.

* * *

 **Notas:**

1*Versión de Cézar Lupus. **Canción:** La Llorona.


	34. 12 Melodías conflictivas

**Capítulo 12**

 **Melodías conflictivas**

— 1*Mi muñeca me habló, me dijo cosas, que no puedo repetir ¡porque me habla solo a mí!

— Alice, por favor deja de cantar, ¡cualquier orco podría oírte a millas de distancia! — Maglor la regañó por enésima vez, con tono frustrado.

— Está bien… ¡cantaré más despacio!

2"Yo, caminaré entre las piedras,

hasta sentir el temblor, en mis piernas.

A veces tengo temor, lo sé.

A veces vergüenza. Oh oh oh."

— ¡Alice!

— Oh, ¡me encanta esa canción!— exclamó Michelle súbitamente animada, uniéndose al canto ante la exasperación del elfo—: "Estoy sentado en un cráter desierto, sigo aguardando el temblor, en mi cuerpo…"

La verdad era que Alice no quería hacer enojar al elfo, pero desde que partieran hacía ya varias horas, el ambiente del grupo había sido tenso a causa de los problemas entre Michelle, Fran y Marie, lo cual además no ayudaban para nada al desánimo de Fran. No tenía ni idea de cómo solucionarlo, lo único que se le había ocurrido era cantar para romper el silencio, había funcionado para distraerlas pero sólo servía como una solución momentánea. Intentó transmitirle el mensaje a Maglor por si se le ocurría algo, pero no estaba segura de como funcionada el ósanwë, o si podía usarlo siquiera.

La tarde caía ya y el camino que iban siguiendo a través del pendiente de Fran, no parecía estar llevándolos por ningún sitio que pudiera servirles de refugio ante la noche y el elfo no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a continuar en la oscuridad. Los rodeaba la luz crepuscular cuando Marie súbitamente alzó la cabeza, deteniéndose y observando un punto fijo en el aire, como si escuchara algo. Alice notando esto, dejó de cantar y caminar y el resto siguió su ejemplo.

Todos observaron extrañados la actitud de Marie y antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntar, ella habló.

— Hay un lugar aquí cerca que podemos ocupar para pasar la noche, es una pequeña cavidad formada por rocas. Está algo oculto, por eso no lo hemos visto, pero nos servirá para pasar desapercibidos.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — preguntó Maglor, alzando ambas cejas sorprendido y observándola con sospecha.

— Ehm… bueno, es que — tartamudeó insegura e incómoda, observando de reojo a Michelle y encogiendo ligeramente el cuerpo —, sonará raro, pero puedo ver unas pequeñas luces alrededor nuestro, son como espíritus diminutos de la naturaleza o algo parecido. Son tímidos, pero les agrado así que se acercan a mí y a veces me cuentan cosas, aunque la mayoría de las veces no son muy importantes.

— Y también decidiste guardarlo como secreto —replicó Michelle con tono osco, provocando que Marie callara y mirara a otra parte.

Maglor inspiró profundamente, cruzando los brazos, alzándose todo lo alto que era y colocándose en su pose de autoridad, listo para dar un sermón, con un aspecto antiguo y noble. A veces las jóvenes olvidaban lo viejo que él era, pero en ese momento, todas sin excepción, bajaron sus cabezas, como un pequeño alumno esperando el castigo del profesor.

— ¡Muy bien ustedes dos! Entiendo que hayan tenido problemas pero no es el momento de actuar como niñas, haciéndose la "ley del hielo" o mandándose indirectas. En este momento más que nunca debemos estar unidos, nuestras vidas pueden peligrar de un momento a otro en estas tierras y ni siquiera sabemos que duras pruebas nos esperan. Así que quiero que hablen y arreglen sus diferencias AHORA.

Por un instante el resto no se atrevió a moverse, como si temieran que la reprimenda les cayera ahora a ellas, pero mientras Michelle alzaba la mirada con gesto enfurecido, con la piel morena de su rostro oscurecida varios tonos por la ira, sus pobladas cejas fruncidas hasta el máximo y observando a Marie con ojos desorbitados, decidieron que era mejor alejarse lentamente.

— Las dejaremos solas mientras tanto, griten si ocurre algo. Marie, ¿en qué dirección está el refugio?

La joven alzó el brazo de mala gana, indicando una ruta que descendía por la colina en la que estaban andando, oculta por la hierba. Mientras avanzaban por ese camino, alcanzaron a oír el comienzo de la discusión.

— ¡Pero es que eres una idiota egoísta! ¿No pudiste pensar en lo preocupadas que estaríamos? Actuaste por tu cuenta sin pensar en los demás y nos pudo costar caro a todos, Alice fue herida, Fran capturada, ¿qué hubiera pasado sí—?

— Lo siento ¿sí? Sé que fue un error pero… ¡es que no era yo en ese momento! Ni siquiera lo pensé…

— Esa es la cosa, no pensaste. Te dejaste llevar por tus emociones y nos pudo ir mal a todos, es… ¡no sé qué pensar ahora!…

Las palabras se perdieron en la distancia.

Tras llegar a la cavidad, amarraron los caballos y mientras estos pastaban, se dedicaron a recoger ramas secas para hacer una fogata pequeña. Cuando terminaron, Maglor se acercó a Emilia con un aire más informal para no asustarla.

— Me he dado cuenta que tú también tienes un problema con Marie, cuando hablé sobre arreglar las diferencias me refería a todas. No te presionaré para que lo hagas ahora, pero espero que entiendas la situación en la que estamos y no demores mucho en decidir hacerlo.

Em asintió débilmente.

— Lo sé. Lo haré en la mañana.

— Bien, ahora ¿puedes quedarte allá afuera a vigilar si vienen o escuchar si necesitan ayuda? Y tú Fran, por favor trae uno de los paquetes de provisiones que nos dieron.

En cuanto quedaron solos, Maglor puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Alice y la acercó a él.

— Te escuché.

La joven volteó a mirarlo con sorpresa.

— ¿De verdad? Pero no sentí nada que me dijera que lo habías recibido.

— Aun así lo hice. Te hace falta mucha práctica para utilizar ósanwë, aunque no sé si los de tu raza pueden usarlo plenamente.

Maglor encendió el fuego y pronto el calor se expandió por toda la cavidad de la roca, la cual era lo suficientemente profunda para el pequeño grupo. El elfo recibió el paquete de las manos de Fran y se dedicó a dividir las raciones para cada una, luego envió a Alice a buscar agua de una vertiente cercana y la calentó, finalmente usando unos pocos ingredientes logró hacer una sopa.

Las jóvenes intentaron ver si sus bolsos funcionaban, pero Fran apenas consiguió sacar unas papas antes de que volviera a su viejo estado normal. El elfo tomó algunas y tras pelar y lavarlas, las incluyó en la sopa.

— Me pregunto qué le está sucediendo — preguntó Fran en voz alta, tocando con cuidado el fondo de su bolso tras sacar los antiguos objetos que, antaño en su mundo, había guardado dentro.

— Ya que no conocemos su origen, ni siquiera puedo elaborar una teoría para responderte. Pero al menos podemos prescindir de ello por el momento, tenemos comida, refugio y armas — comentó Alice cansada, lanzando su mochila a un lado.

— Ya, pero me sentiría más tranquila si al menos tuviera una idea de lo que está pasando… ni siquiera sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos viajando, ¿y si la comida no alcanza?

— Ya nos la arreglaremos, no te preocupes. Regresarás para reencontrarte con Pippin.

Fran asintió, en ese momento entraron Michelle y Fran, seguidas de cerca por Emilia. La morena tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la otra, así que supusieron que las cosas ya estaban en orden y sirvieron la cena. Comieron en silencio, con temor a lo desconocido del exterior. Ya ninguna se sentía segura tras abandonar el sendero escrito y varias veces miraban al frío y oscuro mundo de fuera, en busca de algún peligro.

Finalmente llegó la hora de dormir y Maglor se ubicó cerca de la entrada, ofreciéndose a hacer de guardia en la noche.

— No es necesario —comentó Marie desde el fondo de la cavidad—, las luces dicen que no hay ningún peligro en kilómetros a la redonda y que de haberlos, me despertarían de inmediato.

— Aun así prefiero estar preparado —replicó el elfo mientras colocaba la espada al alcance de su mano—. Les sugiero que duerman al fondo de la cavidad y lo más juntas posibles, por seguridad he de apagar el fuego y allí se retendrá el calor.

La mayoría hizo caso y pronto estuvieron dormidas y roncando, cansadas de caminar todo el día. Alice se mantuvo alejada, mirando con cierta nostalgia la figura del elfo, extrañando su compañía y calor. ¡Quién iba a pensar que él se volvería tan importante para su vida! Mientras viajaban con los jinetes del rey mantuvieron las distancias, pero en compañía de sus amigas, la joven pensó que no había problemas en que simplemente yaciera junto al elfo. De todas formas dormía mejor así, sentir su presencia y calor la tranquilizaban y hacían olvidar los peligros de la noche; estaba segura a su lado.

Observó a sus amigas roncando, entonces volvió a mirar la figura del elfo, apenas perfilada por la débil luz lunar.

— ¿No vas a dormir?

En lugar de responder la joven cambió de tema, buscando una señal en su voz de que era bienvenida.

— ¿De verdad podrás vigilar tu solo toda la noche?

— Estaré bien, todas ustedes necesitan el descanso.

— Pero, ¿no estarás cansado mañana?

Un brillo extrañado y curioso centelleó en los ojos de Maglor.

— Alice, sabes perfectamente que los elfos no necesitamos dormir cada noche, descansé lo necesario antes de marcharnos.

— Ya pero… ¿no te sientes solo y aburrido siendo el único despierto? — insistió Alice, ante lo cual el elfo sonrió, habiendo descubierto su intención.

— No estoy solo y lo que puedo observar, nunca perderá su encanto.

La joven fue hacia él y el elfo rio suavemente, acomodándose para recibirla entre sus brazos. Se sentó de lado para colocar el oído en su pecho y escuchar el latir de su corazón, mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos y piernas. Mientras Alice entrecruzaba los dedos de su mano con las del elfo, sintió como la besaba en la coronilla y alzó la mirada.

— Eres hermosa.

— Antes dijiste que era muy común, que lo único sobresaliente era mi voz — susurró en respuesta, enarcando una ceja.

— Eso fue hace mucho y aunque el resto de los míos lo piense, para mí eres bellísima.

Volvió a acomodar la cabeza sobre el pecho del elfo, sintiendo como éste la atraía hacia sí mismo, casi acunándola, manteniéndola caliente con su propio calor que no disminuía con el frío, besando nuevamente su cabeza para finalmente tararear suavemente. Estando allí parecía que el tiempo se detuviera y por un instante, podía creer que todo estaba bien, que no existía peligro alguno ni imposibilidades y el pasado y futuro carecían de total importancia.

Alice cerró los ojos, durmiéndose rápidamente; y soñó.

-.-.-

 _Alma se encontraba con un terrible bloqueo de escritor._

 _Pasó los dedos por sobre las teclas y suspiró con frustración, entonces sin pensarlo se tiró en la cama, se levantó y volvió a sentarse, observó la página en blanco en Word y lo minimizó para abrir google Chrome. Tras revisar sus notificaciones y bajar por la página principal de Facebook, se aburrió y abrió youtube, pero pronto esto también dejó de ser interesante, lo cual la llevó a su punto de inicio: la hoja en blanco que esperaba llenarse con palabras para su nuevo capítulo. No debería ser tan difícil, escribir al menos una idea y comenzar de allí, pero su mente no dejaba de distraerse._ _Alzó la cabeza y la echó hacia atrás, como si escuchara algo en el viento que entraba por su ventana, algo, una historia…_

 _De pronto, casi distraídamente, comenzó a escribir unas palabras que pronto dieron inicio a una historia que nada tenían que ver con la otra que ya había comenzado, pero quizá fuera bueno. Centrarse en otra cosa, distraer su mente podía ayudarla con su bloqueo._

 _La historia era curiosa, no era una de sus temáticas favoritas de escritura, ni siquiera para fanfiction y nunca había escrito sobre el Señor de los anillos, por lo cual estaba fuera de su zona de confort, pero sonaba como un reto interesante. No pasó mucho para que Alma se encontrara completamente inmersa en lo que estaba haciendo y pronto tenía un capítulo y medio listo, no era perfecto y quizá tuviera que cambiar cosas con el tiempo, pero era algo._

 _La historia terminó de desarrollarse en su mente hasta el final._

 _En verdad podía ser un proyecto interesante._

-.-.-

Alice despertó con un remezón por parte de Michelle y se sentó, parpadeando varias veces y frotándose los ojos con fuerza para adaptarse a la realidad. Le costó un poco ubicarse en el lugar donde estaba e incluso en quien era ella, hacía días que sus sueños no eran tan realistas. Había comenzado a tenerlos de cuando en cuando desde que llegara a Rivendell y solían estar relacionados con personas en un mundo similar al suyo, buscando sitios seguros de la enfermedad. Aunque sin dudas los peores habían sido mientras estaba débil y debía ser cargada por Maglor. Entonces soñaba con escenas desalentadoras sobre la enfermedad: un grupo de niños indígenas en alguna selva rodeados de infectados, o un muchacho corriendo por los techos y siendo perseguido por personas enfermas, mientras a su alrededor se desataba el caos y la sangre…

En cada uno de esos sueños oscuros se despertaba antes del final, pero cuando el gato la curó dejó de tenerlas. Ahora el sueño parecía ser diferente y no comprendía que podía significar, o si era importante, quizá solo fuera un sueño muy realista al cual le estaba dando demasiada importancia. Fue entonces cuando notó que había estado recostada en el suelo, tapada por la capa del elfo y se levantó. Cerca de la entrada, Maglor se encontraba preparando las porciones de comida que serían el desayuno y almuerzo en partes iguales, aunque pequeñas.

Mientras tanto Marie siguió a Em al exterior, tras lo sucedido ayer casi podía imaginar para qué la había llamado. Se sentaron cerca de los equinos y permanecieron en silencio un momento, cada una sin saber qué hacer con sus manos o dónde ubicar sus miradas.

— Entonces… — comenzó Marie, dejando la frase en el aire.

Em respiró hondo, entrecruzando los dedos y sin mirarla en ningún momento, decidiendo que una pequeña flor era el objeto ideal en el cual enfocarse. Tomando valor, se lanzó.

— Tengo que decirte algo que no puede esperar más. Lo habría hecho antes, pero aún me sentía abrumada con todo esto de una dimensión distinta.

— Oh, claro, dilo — replicó Marie, aunque en verdad deseaba lo contrario.

— Creo que ya es tiempo de que conversemos sobre lo que quedó pendiente aquel día en el parque, no son las circunstancias que yo había deseado, quería decírtelo camino a casa para que luego pudieras asimilarlo en soledad, pero no puedo extenderlo más así que iré al grano: creo que deberíamos terminar.

Marie alzó la mirada súbitamente, en cierta forma se lo esperaba, pero aun así le costaba creérselo.

— Hemos pasado unos muy buenos años juntas, pero sé que tú también te has dado cuenta de que… ya no es lo mismo. Pasamos el último año antes de esto casi sin contacto, tú en tus trabajos, aun indecisa sobre qué carrera elegir y yo estudiando a cada momento para cumplir mi sueño de continuar estudios y no creo que esto mejore a futuro. Sabes lo importante que es para mí aquella carrera, por mi padre, para ayudar a otros que pasen por lo mismo, pero para eso necesito esforzarme, dedicarme por completo a esto y cargar una relación moribunda solo será un lastre, incluso para ti; esto ya no tiene arreglo. Quizá sea el mejor momento para separar nuestros caminos y en verdad te agradezco el gesto de querer rescatarme pero… bueno, quiero que terminemos en buenos términos y continuemos con nuestras vidas cuando todo termine.

Marie se mordió el labio con fuerza, sintiéndose bastante triste y desorientada, sin embargo sabía que tenía razón, que era lo mejor, pero en el fondo aún la quería y le costó tragarse su dolor para evitar humillarse mediante algún acto. Entonces recordó las palabras que le había dicho hacía tanto tiempo a Maedhros, " _así es el amor de verdad, saber en qué momento dejar ir a la otra persona, aunque te rompa el corazón_ …". No pudo evitar sonreír con un poco de amargura y pesar ante la ironía, pero aun así decidió hacer caso a su propio consejo.

Respiró profundamente y ya más calmada contestó.

— Tienes razón. Pero no creo que pueda actuar como si nada.

— No tienes por qué hacerlo, lo entiendo. Pero él tiene razón, no es el momento de pelearse o tener cosas sin decir y si cuando esto termine no quieres volver a verme, bueno… lo comprenderé.

Alice apareció justo en el momento preciso para entregarles sus desayunos y Emilia aprovechó de usarlo como una excusa para marcharse. La otra joven se sentó junto a Marie, sabiendo que algo había pasado y queriendo confortarla con su compañía. A pesar de la tristeza, se sentía como si estuviera despertando de un sueño, percatándose de cuan estúpidamente había actuado, de cómo sus sentimientos y deseos habían nublado su razón. A pesar de que no lo había querido, de algún modo ahora se sentía libre. Era momento de enfocarse en la misión y aportar al grupo con su habilidad, se los debía después de lo sucedido en Isengard; ésta vez sería de ayuda.

-.-

Partieron temprano, con Fran liderando el camino.

Emilia descubrió que tenía una muy buena vista y se ubicó adelante para vigilar, lo cual junto a los espíritus que Marie veía, proveía un buen método de vigilancia. Michelle y Maglor por otro lado, cargaban sus armas al alcance de la mano en todo momento, siendo los únicos realmente capaces de defender al resto. Alice, sin nada en que poder aportar, caminaba en el centro del grupo, esto únicamente para que en caso de ataque no resultara una distracción y tuviera tiempo de ponerse a resguardo. A pesar de las múltiples conversaciones con el elfo e incluso con Marie, no podía evitar sentirse aún una carga para el resto en el viaje, sin un real propósito, ni siquiera comprendía por qué seguía allí si ya no necesitaban de sus ideas. Observó con frustración la espada en su cinto, que era más un adorno que un arma y apretó sus labios formando una línea recta, como si de ese modo pudiese evitar que sus pensamientos incordiaran al resto.

En aquellos instantes en verdad deseaba poder viajar al pasado y golpear bien fuerte en la cabeza a su anterior yo de Rivendell, por ser una maldita sedentaria con más ánimos de observar la edificación e interactuar con elfos que en prepararse para el viaje. Si no hubiese sido tan confiada en que su conocimiento de la historia y la protección de Maglor sería suficiente y hubiera comenzado a practicar con Michelle el arco y la espada, para cuando hubiese llegado a Lothlórien sólo habría tenido que afinar sus habilidades y entonces no solo muchos problemas se habrían evitado, sino que también no se estaría sintiendo continuamente tan inútil. Ni siquiera su horrible experiencia en la Primera Edad servía de excusa. Espiró con fuerza y miró al suelo, sintiéndose triste y frustrada. Ya no había nada que hacer, quizá más adelante podría ser de utilidad en algo.

Al atardecer encontraron una pequeña cueva más honda y espaciosa y las jóvenes, cansadas y hambrientas, no tardaron en desplomarse en el duro suelo de piedra y tierra. Ninguna tenía deseos de moverse, pero se vieron obligadas a hacerlo pues debían prepararse para la noche. En esa ocasión las mochilas funcionaron casi perfectamente, por lo cual pudieron darse el lujo de comer un poco más y sacar algunas almohadas y mantas. Alice decidió en esta ocasión dormir sola, pues tenía la sensación de que el propio Maglor, quien había permanecido en la entrada, se lo pedía.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, notó algo tocando ligeramente su brazo. Al abrir los ojos fue recibida por los amarillos de su gato, quien la miraba fijamente sin pestañear. La joven lo saludó mentalmente, pero solo recibió un triste maulló como respuesta, se le veía deprimido y lentamente el animal se acercó, metiéndose bajo la manta para ubicarse entre los brazos de Alice, ronroneando suavemente como si fuera ella quien debía ser confortada. A pesar de sentirse perturbada por ese extraño comportamiento, el sueño y el cansancio pronto la vencieron.

Nuevamente continuaron su viaje temprano, casi al momento de salir el sol, aunque en esta ocasión el elfo se notó visiblemente nervioso en todo momento. Finalmente Michelle no pudo evitar su curiosidad y le preguntó si sucedía algo malo.

— No, es solo que no reconozco este paisaje —balbuceó mientras miraba alrededor, claramente perturbado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero no has viajado por estas zonas antes?

— Lo conozco mayormente por mapas y puedo asegurarte que nada concuerda. No sé dónde estamos.

— ¿Quieres decir que estamos perdidos? — preguntó Emilia, ligeramente alterada.

— No, pero dependemos completamente de la ruta que está marcando ese objeto que lleva Fran. Aunque aún no puedo comprender qué está sucediendo.

— Hmm… quizá otras dimensiones o tiempos se estén superponiendo con ésta, o tal vez… — divagó Alice meditabunda. Cuando notó que el resto la observaba seriamente, miró hacia un lado y añadió nerviosa—. Solo estaba pensando en voz alta, es una idea loca y al aire nada más.

— Pues tus ideas hasta ahora han estado en lo correcto —apuntó Michelle con una mano en la cintura y alzando una ceja.

— Teorías, no ideas. ¡¿Y no habíamos hablado ya de esto?! — replicó exasperada —. También podría equivocarme. No soy omnipotente, digo lo más lógico según lo que sucede pues me gusta la coherencia en las cosas, pero no conozco la imagen completa y no sabemos si lo que sea que está detrás de nosotras me permitirá dejar de tener razón en algún momento, así que no deberían fiarse ciegamente de lo que digo cual profeta.

— Como tú digas, pero aun así no puedes negar que eres casi el cerebro del grupo.

— Si eso las tranquiliza — concluyó Alice con un suspiro.

Tuvieron que darle por completo la razón a Maglor cuando se cruzaron con unas casas abandonadas, de aspecto más contemporáneo que las construcciones de la Tierra Media. Con curiosidad se acercaron a inspeccionar la que tenían cerca, a pesar de las advertencias del elfo, aunque tampoco tenían otra elección siendo que ya anochecía y dormir a la intemperie no era una opción. Marie, la última del grupo en ingresar, se detuvo un momento en el marco de la puerta y volteó la mirada para observar fijamente un bosquecillo cercano, cuyo aspecto carente de vida hacía juego con el grupo de casas. Un aire frío se elevaba de esa zona y entre la oscuridad, pudo ver formas oscuras moverse por entre los troncos. Apenas les puso los ojos encima, supo que no eran aquellos seres oscuros como temió al principio, eran otra cosa por completo diferente. No sabía si serían peligrosos, pero las luces rojas que a veces centelleaban no le daban buena espina, así que decidió tomar precauciones... al menos las que conocía. Abrió la mochila, agradeciendo que estuviera funcionando y sacó una bolsa de sal marina, la cual procedió a extender a lo largo de la entrada en forma de línea, entonces cerró la puerta con cuidado, sin dejar de ver las sombras que, junto a un pequeño asomo de neblina, comenzaban a acercarse a las lindes del bosque.

Dentro reinaban el desorden y el polvo, varios objetos parecían tener años de antigüedad y ninguna buscaba arriesgarse a abrir las latas del desván. Mientras el resto se dedicaba a limpiar el cuarto principal de cualquier objeto peligroso o punzante, Marie dejó en cada esquina un puñado de sal, antes de encender un incienso de mirra. Nadie cuestionó su accionar, ni siquiera el elfo, quien la observaba curioso con una ceja alzada desde su ubicación cerca de la chimenea, en la cual ahora ardía un pequeño fuego.

Tras terminar con su silencioso trabajo, Marie se ubicó cerca de la ventana para observar el exterior, ahora oscuro y cubierto de una suave niebla, la cual parecía brillar con el débil haz plateado de la luna creciente. Aún con tan poca luminosidad podía verlos caminar por entre la bruma, espíritus vagando sin rumbo en la noche, la mayoría rodeados de un aire melancólico, mientras otros cargando una mirada llena de ira y odio. Sus ropas eran variadas, algunos más cercanos a Tierra Media, otros a su mundo y unos cuantos parecían provenir de ambientes futuristas. Con no poco temor, se percató de que varios todavía mostraban en su imagen leves señales de la enfermedad de la Locura. ¿Quizá les habían dado muerte antes de que fueran consumidos por ésta? Probablemente no podían alcanzar el otro mundo hasta ser liberados.

Un espíritu, bastante furibundo, pareció percatarse de su presencia y marchó hacia la casa, sólo para detenerse justo frente a la ventana como si una barrera le impidiese continuar e ingresar a la vivienda. La joven soltó el aliento que inconscientemente había retenido, agradeciendo que hubiese funcionado, mientras veía a lo que fuera una persona continuar su camino, aún más furioso que antes. Por un segundo se preguntó si vería a alguien conocido entre ese grupo, alguien de su mundo, quizá de su familia...

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó súbitamente Alice a su lado, paseando la mirada entre la ventana y ella.

— Nada, nada yo sólo... eh, ¿vigilaba?

La joven asintió lentamente, estrechando un ojo con gesto de sospecha.

— Bieennn... Maglor ordena que corramos las cortinas para no estar tan expuestos o que nos vean.

— Lo haré enseguida.

Marie dirigió una última mirada a los espíritus sin cuerpo del exterior, antes de cerrar y acercarse a la manta que habían extendido.

El siguiente día amaneció frío y nublado. El tiempo era deprimente, lo cual se contagió fácilmente al grupo, incluso los caballos parecían nerviosos por aquel estado general de ánimo, lo cual se mostró como falso cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar. El elfo intentó mantener calmado a los equinos y volteó para hacer lo mismo con las jóvenes, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlas tranquilamente observando su alrededor y debatiendo de qué grado había sido. Sólo entonces recordó que, durante la Primera Edad, Marie le había mencionado que su país solía sufrir temblores constantemente.

Aquello no terminó ahí, cuando llegaron a lo alto de una loma, observaron asombrados como el paisaje cambiaba abruptamente en el valle frente a ellos, mostrando de forma sucesiva y casi como un espejismo, imágenes de ciudades de diversas épocas, selvas, bosques e incluso un páramos. Cuando finalmente terminó, ninguno supo que decir, lo único que hicieron fue observar a Alice, quien finalmente suspiró cansada y frustrada.

— Esto no significa nada, podría haber sido causado por cualquier otra cosa.

Ninguno quiso contradecirla, así que tras pasar la impresión continuaron caminando.

El siguiente refugio fue en una pequeña cueva formada por las raíces de un enorme árbol. Llegaron allí poco antes de que empezara a atardecer, pero viendo el paisaje que tenían por delante, Maglor consideró inconveniente desperdiciar un lugar tan perfecto para pasar la noche, además no existía la seguridad de que encontraran otro más tarde, así que sin perder más tiempo, se ocuparon de juntar ramas y acomodar algunas mantas en el interior de la cavidad. Alice por otro lado, se dedicó a ayudar al elfo a preparar las raciones de comida, mientras con cariño y nostalgia hablaban del pasado, intentando olvidar por un instante la tensión e incertidumbre que, lentamente, había estado invadiendo al grupo.

— Ahora que lo pienso Alice — comenzó Maglor, al tanto que encendía una pequeña fogata—, nunca me contaste la razón por la cual cortaste un mechón de mi cabello.

— Ah, eso… — la joven rio nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca— Verás, es una historia algo complicada pero muy divertida, de verdad, aunque… en resumidas cuentas yo, bueno… fue un reto.

— ¿Un reto?

— Si, jeje, con los gemelos y Marie… lamento haberlo hecho por una razón tan tonta.

— No te disculpes —dijo el elfo, antes de fruncir el ceño al recordar algo que casi había olvidado—. Espera, esa escena extraña más tarde… ¡No me digas que esa fue la razón! Aquello tampoco lo explicaron, al menos no coherentemente.

— ¡Oh sí!, aquello era el castigo para el perdedor.

— Pero si recuerdo bien, en ese cuarto estaban todos vestidos con trajes extraños.

— Empatamos.

Maglor asintió lentamente, antes de echarse a reír de forma descontrolada al recordar el disfraz que ella había usado, mientras la joven a su lado fingía estar indignada, aunque no duró mucho pues pronto la risa se le contagió, sintiéndose bien y olvidando por algún tiempo los temores del día. Aquella noche Alice volvió a acostarse sola, aunque ya no necesitaba la compañía corporal de él para sentirse acompañada y segura. Cerró los ojos y sonrió al sentir su alma rodeándola.

Por un segundo, mientras su mente somnolienta divagaba, creyó sentir como dos cuerdas etéreas se entrecruzaban por unos segundos, pero pronto aquella idea se perdió entre la bruma del sueño y antes de darse cuenta, había caído profundamente dormida...

-.-.-

"Cuando despertó, la luz dorada ya entraba a raudales a través de las cortinas.

Se frotó los ojos para quitar las últimas telarañas de sueño y permaneció acostada en la cama, en aquel capullo de agradable calor, observando lánguidamente los reflejos de luz sobre el cielo raso mientras recordaba el extraño sueño que había tenido. No era nada fuera de lo común, aunque en el último tiempo parecían formar una historia, sin embargo nunca recordaba los detalles suficientes para saber cuál era. En ellos tenía otro nombre, uno que nunca había escuchado antes y peleaba contra sombras y… había otras personas que la acompañaban. Ahora que lo pensaba, uno de ellos creía haberlo visto antes. Cuando lo reconoció, inmediatamente recordó la cita de aquel día.

3*Laucalorë saltó de la cama, ahogando una maldición ¿Cómo se le había podido olvidar algo tan importante? ¿Qué hora era? Seguro iba tarde como siempre. Se dio un rápido baño de agua fría y se puso el sencillo vestido plateado que había elegido el día anterior, el cual acompañó de algunas joyas que le entregaron color al conjunto. Descorrió las cortinas y abrió las ventanas, siendo recibida por la vista de los terrenos cultivados de su familia. No era un pedazo de tierra muy grande, pero lo que vendían a las ciudades de Tirion y Valmar era suficiente para que llevaran una vida no falta de comodidades.

Salió al balcón y sintió alivio al notar por las luces que aún le quedaba algo de tiempo para que llegara, más tranquila, aspiró profundamente el aroma de la tierra húmeda por el rocío y suspiró extasiada. Le encantaba vivir cerca del bosque y lejos del bullicio de la ciudad, era algo que había extrañado durante el tiempo que estuvo lejos en Tirion. Al contrario de sus hermanas, no necesitaba estar continuamente en reuniones sociales para divertirse, prefería caminar por horas entre los árboles, escuchar el canto de las aves y mojar sus pies en el río.

Volvió a entrar y con paso rápido fue al salón, donde sus hermanas ya se habían congregado. 4*Astaldë, su hermana mayor, fue la primera que se le acercó.

— Pensé que dormirías por siempre. Ya estaba considerando ir a despertarte con un balde de agua helada. ¡Pero mira como tienes el cabello! ¡Ni siquiera te has peinado! No es una cita cualquiera a la que vas a ir —la regañó, colocando ambas manos en su cintura como solía hacer madre—. Ven, déjame peinarte.

— No entiendo como alguien pudo haberse fijado en nuestra hermana, con lo rara y descuidada que es, siempre en las nubes, hablando de sus sueños o andando descalza por todas partes, despeinada y con esa ropa tan sencilla — refunfuñó 5*Yarionie, una de las menores —. Llega a parecer una vulgar Teleri ¡Y estoy segura de que no compartimos ninguna línea de sangre con ellos!

— No hables así de nuestra hermana. Deberías sentirte contenta en cambio, es un gran honor para nuestra familia que alguien de la realeza nos tome en cuenta, quizás en el futuro, incluso podamos unir a ambas familias.

— Creo que te estás apresurando hermana, ¡es solo una cita! —replicó tímidamente Laucalorë, sonrojada.

— ¡Con un príncipe! ¡Y nada menos que uno de los hijos de Feanáro! ¡¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?! —Exclamó Yarionie, alzando las manos al techo de forma teatral—. Arda está de cabeza, ¡no tiene ningún sentido!

— Créeme que yo tampoco lo sé, ni siquiera sabía quién era cuando le conocí y conversé con él, hasta que nos despedimos y pidió volver a verme — comentó la joven, sonrojándose aún más al recordar las semanas que pasó en Tirion en casa de su tío y las tardes que compartió con el príncipe.

Había supuesto que se alejaría o la consideraría rara al contarle sus sueños o historias que poblaban su mente, o por su actitud despreocupada y algo ida, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando, tras contarle que debía regresar, él le preguntó si podía ir a visitarla a su hogar y salir juntos a pasear por los lugares que ella le había descrito. Aún recordaba el calor de sus manos y él rápido beso que plantó en su frente, antes de subir al caballo y marcharse.

— Y nada menos que Makalaurë, escuché que es gentil como su madre y que es agradable estar a su alrededor — comentó la mayor con una suave sonrisa—, además de que es el mejor trovador en toda Valinor, aun siendo todavía muy joven. Tienes mucha suerte.

— ¡Demasiada!, no comprendo cómo puede parecerle interesantes sus sueños. Aves metálicas, edificios altísimos que parecen tocar el cielo, sombras peligrosas… ¡tonterías sin sentido! Es increíble que no haya huido como el resto, incluso las elleth se apartan. Sigo diciendo que deberíamos haberla llevado a Lórien para que la vieran.

Lorë no se sintió ofendida por los comentarios de su hermana, los había escuchado mil veces y sinceramente no le importaban, sabía que Yarionie, siendo tan joven y mimada, dependía de la aceptación del resto. Además no necesitaba amigos, su hermana mayor cumplía muy bien aquello y no se sentía sola. Aunque sus padres no parecían opinar lo mismo, no lo decían tan directamente como la menor y sus motivos no eran la vergüenza, si no que les preocupaba su actitud, sus sueños y el que espantara a todos los que no eran de la familia. Temían por su bienestar, razón por la cual la habían enviado en primer lugar a casa de su tío, con la esperanza de que un "cambio de aires" le hiciera bien. Eso sí le dolía, mucho más que los tirones de pelo que Astaldë provocaba intentando soltar los nudos de su cabello; no le gustaba preocuparles.

Quizá fuera por eso que tanto ellos como su hermana mayor estuvieran tan emocionados por su cita, pensó. Entonces volvió a recordar sus sueños, junto a la persona que había decidido aparecer recurrentemente en ellos y dijo, casi sin pensar:

— Él apareció en mis sueños anoche.

6*Aglarwen, la más joven de todas y quien hasta entonces había estado concentrada en sus dibujos, exclamó con una gran sonrisa, llena de inocencia infantil.

— ¡Laucalorë está enamorada! ¡Qué romántico! ¿Y cuándo se va a casar con el príncipe?

La aludida se sonrojó hasta las orejas en esta ocasión, pero antes de poder decir algo, Astaldë le dio una palmada en la cabeza y la hizo girar para mirarse en el espejo. Su hermana como siempre había hecho un gran trabajo, domando su salvaje cabellera negra en un hermoso peinado.

— Ahora deja los sueños de lado un momento y apresúrate a comer algo, o tendrás que marcharte en ayunas.

Laucalorë ocupó aquello de excusa para salir de la habitación, evadiendo las miradas curiosas que ahora sus hermanas menores le estaban dando. En la cocina se lavó la cara varias veces para calmarse, luego se sirvió un vaso de jugo con un trozo de pan con mermelada de moras, aunque apenas saboreó los alimentos pues las palabras de Aglarwen aún rondaban su mente. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Podría haberse enamorado a primera vista y sin darse cuenta? No sería raro siendo ella tan distraída, además su madre decía que, cuando no puedes quitarte a un ellon de la cabeza y aparece hasta en tus sueños, es porque lo estás. ¿Podría gustarle a él?

Tuvo que respirar hondo, pues la comida comenzaba a revolverse en su estómago y no pensaba causar problemas antes de que siquiera comenzara la cita. Decidió tararear una canción que había escuchado de Makalaurë para distraerse, le gustaba la inocencia de esa composición, lo dulce y cálida pero a la vez fuerte que era; parecía reflejar el alma de su creador.

Su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por unos golpes y el sonido de la puerta de entrada al abrirse. Mientras se levantaba, su hermana mayor entró a la cocina.

— Laucalorë, ha llegado el príncipe Makalaurë.

En ese preciso instante sintió como los nervios regresaban y debió volver a sentarse, pues las piernas ya no le sostenían.

— ¡Oh, Astaldë! No sé si pueda ir, ¡nunca me he sentido tan nerviosa! ¿Qué pasa si lo arruino?

— Querida hermanita, ya verás que todo saldrá bien — dijo, acercándose para abrazarla—. En verdad te gusta ¿eh?

— Creo que sí.

— Bueno, si ha llegado hasta aquí sin espantarse de tus rarezas, no creo que lo haga ahora, por lo que sé tú misma ¿está bien? Además, si vino hasta las puertas de nuestra propia casa para llevarte en una cita, sólo puede significar que le gustas también —señaló, guiñándole un ojo—. Así que vamos, no lo dejemos esperando.

— Gracias hermana, eres la mejor.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, le llegaron las voces de sus padres junto con la de él, contestándoles algo ininteligible. El corazón le volvió a latir rápido y su hermana le dio tiempo para que tomara respiraciones profundas, antes de abrir las puertas del salón. Al otro lado habían abierto de par en par las ventanas, por lo cual tuvo que parpadear varias veces ante el súbito aumento de luz. Y allí, rodeado por el haz dorado de Laurëlin, estaba él.

Era como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía y supo que él era su otra mitad, mientras su propio fëa se llenaba de amor hacia aquel ellon. Makalaurë volteó la mirada y le sonrió, y juraría que vio su propio sentimiento reflejados en esos ojos plateados.

— Laucalorë…

-.-

— Alice.

La joven parpadeó confundida, aún medio sumida en el sueño, sin comprender donde estaba y por qué la llamaban con ese nombre. Por un instante ni siquiera reconoció a Michelle, quien la remecía para despertarla. Lentamente se sentó y mientras observaba la cueva, recordó.

Pasó una mano por su cabello con gesto cansado, para luego sacar una pequeña libreta de su mochila, escribiendo el sueño en sus hojas para no olvidarlo. No trataba de las sombras, pero por alguna razón se sentía importante para ella de una forma más personal, aunque este sueño... nunca pensó que alguna vez vería a Maglor cuando éste aun poseía la inocencia de quien no conoce el mal o lo ha ejercido alguna vez, ni cómo es Valinor o la luz de los árboles sagrados antes de que murieran. Su hermosa luz parecía marcado en su corazón. Nunca lo olvidaría, había sido demasiado real para ser un sueño.

Maglor frunció el ceño cuando se acercó a comer su porción de desayuno, observándola insistentemente.

— Te ves… diferente.

— ¿Cómo así?

El elfo entrecerró los ojos, antes de retirar un mechón de pelo de su rostro y desviar la vista.

— No puedo decirlo exactamente. Puede que no sea nada — concluyó, aunque no se le veía convencido y siguió lanzándole miradas de vez en cuando.

Gracias a la afilada vista de Emilia junto a la buena puntería de Michelle, consiguieron un conejo y un ave para el almuerzo, los cuales el elfo preparó inmediatamente. Marie por su parte, indicó un lugar bien resguardado por rocas y troncos en el cual descansar para comer, con un pequeño arroyo cerca.

— Tuve un sueño esta mañana —comentó Fran tras masticar y tragar un buen pedazo de carne—, vi peligro más adelante, grandes cantidades de sombras buscando detenernos. Una bellísima ave plateada me recomendó que esperásemos el siguiente día para avanzar, que permaneciéramos en el sitio que eligiésemos para el almuerzo. También me dijo que, si podíamos, intentáramos colocar ramas frente a nosotros para crear un refugio que nos ocultara de miradas indiscretas y que evitáramos hacer fuego desde antes del atardecer. Tenemos que tener preparado cualquier alimento antes.

Ninguno puso en duda su sueño y apenas terminaron de comer, se pusieron manos a la obra. Maglor, Michelle y Alice se dedicaron a buscar y cortar ramas, ubicándolas de forma que los ocultara, Marie recolectó agua y Emilia junto a Fran prepararon con los restos de carne y bayas lo que sería la cena. Al atardecer ya estaban todos reunidos y aprovechando la escasa luz para alimentarse.

La noche fue tranquila y las jóvenes durmieron profundamente. Marie despertó en algún momento, alertada por las luces, pero inmediatamente sintió la tranquilizadora presencia de Maglor, quien la instó a volverse a dormir y confiando plenamente en él, le hizo caso. El elfo observó un momento al grupo, antes de regresar la vista al exterior para vigilar a las sombras que se movían en la distancia, ignorantes de la presencia de ellos.

Fue cerca del amanecer que sucedió aquel evento. Ante los atónitos ojos del elfo, el paisaje comenzó a cambiar hacia algo por completo diferente, primero le pareció como si la imagen se desdoblara, por lo cual se frotó los ojos con fuerza, atribuyéndolo a una ilusión, pero al regresar la mirada se percató de que la situación no había cambiado. Un nuevo paisaje se asomó tras la apertura de la realidad, pero antes de poder comprender lo que estaba viendo, una fuerte tormenta se desató, ocultando la poca luz de la aurora y sumergiendo el mundo en tinieblas.

No pudieron continuar el viaje aquel día, por lo cual permanecieron dentro del refugio, apretados los unos con los otros para compartir el calor. Parecía que el cielo estuviera cayendo sobre ellos, lo cual no era un pensamiento muy optimista para el ambiente que ya se había formado alrededor, así que de forma consciente mantuvieron una conversación mundana, rememorando eventos del pasado, experiencias y sucesos divertidos, evitando en todo momento el pensamiento de que su mundo podía ya no existir.

Marie contó sus experiencias sobrenaturales, su sueño de manejar cientos de instrumentos y componer su propia música, Alice indicó los libros que la habían marcado, las historias que deseaba escribir, su deseo de trabajar en una biblioteca y su sueño de vivir en el campo, en un gran terreno donde cultivar, con un río y lago cercanos y una linda casa con una gran biblioteca personal, Michelle sobre algunas anécdotas interesantes de su trabajo a medio tiempo, sus sueños de tener una enorme casa propia, viajar fuera del país y conocer en persona a sus bandas favoritas, además de formar su propia empresa para así ser su jefe. Fran comentó algunas experiencias divertidas de su vida de estudiante, su gusto por las plantas y los animales, les contó sobre lo perdida que se encontraba acerca de qué estudiar a continuación, y tímidamente les reveló su ilusión de que Pippin se encontrara entre sus planes a futuro. La felicitaron y apoyaron, nuevamente evitando señalar que, de volver a su mundo de origen, tendría que separarse de él, o que era probable que ni siquiera pudieran regresar, por lo cual quedarse con el hobbit era la mejor opción.

Maglor observaba desde la entrada en silencio, sonriendo con tristeza y nostalgia ante cada relato y sueño compartido por las jóvenes, amargo recordatorio para él de la procedencia y destino de sus protegidas. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos sombríos que no se percató de la presencia de Alice acercándose, hasta que ésta lo llamó por su nombre a la vez que le extendía una porción de las sobras de anoche, tras lo cual se sentó a su lado para observar la lluvia en el exterior.

— Te ves distraído, ¿sucede algo? — preguntó sintiendo una leve inquietud.

— No.

La joven frunció el ceño ante la parca respuesta del elfo y su mirada ensombrecida, la cual se negaba a mirarla de frente. Sabía que mentía pero no lo presionó, en cambio se aproximó más a él.

— Parece que nos estamos acercando ¿eh? ¿Qué crees que encontremos allá?

— No lo sé.

La joven suspiró mentalmente ante la lejanía de su compañero, sintiéndose triste por lo que suponía su rechazo. Bajando la mirada, se encontró observando fijamente la joya que les regalara Elrond, la cual lanzaba suaves destellos al ser tocada por la escasa luz de la cavidad. Recordó el significado de la inscripción en el interior y pensó largamente en esto, mientras terminaba de comer su pequeña porción de alimento.

— Hey Maglor… ¿es cierto que Elrond posee el don de la premonición? —consultó de pronto con seriedad.

El elfo la miró extrañado, tragando la porción masticada y sentándose de lado para verla mejor.

— Sí, algo así. ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

— La inscripción: "estrellas caídas del cielo" — dijo mientras señalaba la joya —, ¿qué significa? ¿Por qué lo eligió?

— Quizá lo haya escogido simplemente porque así llegaron a Arda: cayendo del cielo — respondió encogiéndose de hombros, sin comprender aún a qué se debía su pregunta.

— Estrella caída del cielo, una estrella fugaz — murmuró Alice tras un corto silencio y con una mirada distante —. Las estrellas fugaces son rocas flotando allá en la negrura, que al ingresar a la atmósfera que cubre el planeta, o Arda como la llaman ustedes, caen a gran velocidad, dejando un rastro breve tras de sí. La mayoría se desintegra mucho antes de golpear el suelo, otros disminuyen su tamaño hasta ser pequeñas y simples rocas, las pocas de mayor tamaño dejan un cráter al llegar a la superficie y unas cuantas explotan a mitad de camino, iluminando el cielo por algunos segundos… pero la mayoría simplemente desaparece.

Maglor la observó largamente con una mirada indescifrable, antes de posar la mano sobre la de ella.

— No creo que las haya nombrado así con esa intención, pero aún si lo hubiera hecho, ustedes no desaparecieron con la caída, sobrevivieron y dejaron una marca en nuestras vidas.

— Esas rocas pasan a llamarse "meteoritos" y si son muy grandes, pueden causar gran destrucción — comentó la joven inexpresiva.

— Más no lo han hecho, aunque sí han cambiado nuestras vidas significativamente, lo cual no es de extrañar, después de todo son de otra Arda. No debes preocuparte Alice, todo saldrá bien, han sobrevivido hasta ahora…

— Pero nunca una estrella fugaz podrá regresar al cielo tras caer a la tierra —murmuró Alice más para sí misma, mientras jugueteaba con el borde de su túnica.

— No lo tomes tan literal, ustedes no son estrellas fugaces y no desaparecerán ni explotarán, y definitivamente volverán a sus hogares.

La joven lo miró con tristeza y recibió una mirada parecida de vuelta. Se sentía en una encrucijada, pues aunque deseaba volver a ver a su familia y mundo de origen, completar sus sueños y vivir una vida plena, también deseaba vivir dicha vida junto a Maglor; pero no se podían tener ambas cosas, así era la realidad. Entonces volvió a pensar en el tema que acababan de conversar y a pesar de las palabras reafirmantes del elfo, no pudo evitar sentirse turbada.

La lluvia se detuvo al anochecer y no mostró indicios de regresar a lo largo de la madrugada, de todos modos no vieron el sol al amanecer. El único indicio de su presencia era la suave luz blanquecina que se colaba por entre las nubes, que como una mortaja, cubría la cúpula azulada provocando que el paisaje se viera casi irreal, como un sueño difuso, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que fuera así, siendo una señal de que estaban cerca de cualquiera que fuera su destino.

Destino.

Era una palabra que inconscientemente todos evitaban incluir en sus pensamientos o palabras, pues significaba una falta de control, una inevitabilidad de lo bueno o lo malo, como avanzar por un camino recto y oscuro que bien podía terminar en el patíbulo. Así que, en un acuerdo silencioso, preferían evitarlo llamándolo "a donde sea".

— Creo que ya podemos continuar a donde sea que nos lleve éste camino —reportó el elfo tras asomarse.

— No veo peligro a la vista — añadió Emilia, observando la zona en la distancia.

— Los espíritus son… extraños en este sitio, diferentes a lo que he visto hasta ahora, más puros aunque escasos. Pero los que hay confirman que la zona está limpia —afirmó Marie, poniendo un semblante grave de repente —, aunque nos advierten no salirnos del camino o podríamos perdernos para siempre.

— Vaya, que bueno que tengamos tan fabulosa guía de nuestra parte — comentó Michelle con su voz profunda y seria a la vez que alzaba una ceja.

— Me estás sobre estimando, todo se lo debemos a este pequeño artilugio, no a mí —alegó Fran, haciendo un mohín al tanto que alzaba el collar.

— Pero eres la única que puede usarlo, con el resto no funciona.

— Yo me pregunto qué clase de tecnología usa, o de que civilización o mundo proviene —musitó Alice, tomando el pequeño objeto entre sus dedos—, y cómo habrá llegado aquí. No puede ser coincidencia...

— Ni idea, pero es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha si queremos llegar a donde sea antes del anochecer —apuntó Michelle, terminando de enterrar los restos del desayuno.

Durante el día no tuvieron inconvenientes, aunque una espesa neblina comenzó a alzarse en los alrededores, volviendo el paisaje más irreal de lo que ya era; parecía un espacio perfecto para perderse. Recordando la advertencia recibida por Marie, se acercaron más los unos a los otros, sujetando el brazo del compañero y formando una cadena, para asegurarse de que nadie se iba a alejar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

A la tarde se toparon con una loma, frente a la cual Fran se detuvo.

— Creo que al otro lado está el donde sea, el collar se ha vuelto loco.

Antes de que pudieran retomar la marcha, una sombra saltó desde un árbol. Maglor y Michelle rápidamente embistieron contra la criatura, mientras el resto intentaba calmar a los caballos, tratando de no salir lastimadas al mismo tiempo. Por fortuna para el grupo, solo había uno de aquellos monstruos alrededor, así que tras acabarlo el elfo ayudó con los equinos, murmurándoles palabras tranquilizadoras en élfico.

— ¡Vamos! Antes de que vuelvan alertados por el grito del vigía —comandó Maglor, apresurándolas, mientras sujetaba las correas de ambos caballos para guiarlos.

El grupo miró hacia atrás con temor, escuchando gritos monstruosos en la lejanía, antes de subir con prisa la loma. Se detuvieron un momento en la cima, observando lo que parecía ser un pequeño valle, aunque la neblina les impedía saber que les esperaba allí dentro. Tras asegurarse de que iban por el camino correcto, Maglor sacó una soga lo suficientemente larga como para amarrarla a la cintura de todos, y solo entonces comenzaron el descenso, el cual fue largo y escarpado. El fondo estaba en penumbras, con solo los tonos crepusculares del cielo para asegurarles que aún no caía la noche. Caminaron con miedo a lo desconocido, a que otras criaturas saltaran de entre la neblina, la cual para alivio de todos comenzaba a desaparecer, dejando al descubierto un río de agua cristalina, árboles frutales que despedían un agradable aroma dulzón y pasto fresco y abundante.

Fue cuando llegaron al centro de ese lugar, el cual había ascendido paulatinamente mientras marchaban, que los rayos del sol atravesaron por completo las nubes, despejando los últimos jirones de niebla y revelando lo que yacía oculto justo frente a ellos: la puerta más grande que hubieran visto en sus vidas. Blanca como el marfil y con una belleza en su simpleza que no envidiaba a las mejores obras de elfos y enanos, alzándose en medio de la nada.

— Bienvenidos a La Puerta.

* * *

 **Notas**

1 Bovina, Flor. 31 Minutos. Canción: Mi muñeca me habló.

2 Soda Estéreo. Canción: Cuando pase el temblor.

3 Laucalorë: cálido sueño. Lauca-Cálido; Lor-Sueño.

Las notas de la composición del nombre de las hermanas las saqué del blog nombresenquenya blogspot cl; "Breve lista de nombres en la lengua de los elfos", créditos a ellos (estén correctos o no):

4 Astaldë: Valiente. (Traducción de Andrea)

5 Yarionie: Relativo (Traducción de Artemisa)

6 Aglarwen: Traducción del nombre Aurora, "aura, brillo, resplandor"


	35. 13 Tras la puerta

**Capítulo 13**

 **Tras la Puerta**

* * *

 _It's the end of an innocent era  
The beauty we know will be lost  
We are building a bridge  
Between heaven and hell  
To return again  
And why must a hero die young  
Not to be gone and forgotten  
So I pray for the broken  
This is not the end of innocence_

 **Kamelot.** End of Innocence

* * *

La voz dándoles la bienvenida, rompió la absorción en que se encontraban todos y con un sobresalto, buscaron el origen de ésta al tiempo que palpaban sus armas, más lo único que vieron fue a un felino sentado orgullosamente sobre uno de los pedestales a los lados de la puerta.

— ¡Gato! Pero ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —preguntó Alice tras reconocer al minino. Para sorpresa y estupefacción de todos, el pequeño animal le respondió audiblemente.

— Pues llegando ¿de qué otra forma iba a hacerlo? Mhm, me parece que a tus amigos se les comió la lengua el "gato", si me permites la ironía. Ni siquiera ese… elfo, parece tener modales como para saludar.

— D-discúlpanos, es sólo que es la primera vez que vemos a un gato maullar en nuestro idioma, de todos modos, es un placer conocer al que fuera el gato de Alice, aunque en mi caso sea la segunda — explicó Maglor, reconociendo al felino y alzando una ceja al recordar el ataque no provocado del animal.

— Si bueno, olvidemos eso. Aunque me gustaría corregir una cosa: YO no pertenezco a nadie, en cambio Alice me pertenece a _mí_.

— Vaya gato altanero — murmuró Michelle, aunque el agudo oído del minino la escuchó.

— Cuidado con el modo en que te diriges a mí, por si no lo sabes (y es obvio que no) yo soy nada menos que el **Rey** de los gatos y maestro de los peregrinos.

— ¡¿Y cuando pasó eso?! —exclamó Alice pasmada, dando un paso atrás por la sorpresa.

— Mientras no mirabas; siempre supe que me esperaba la grandeza y me esforcé duro durante estos siglos para conseguirlo. Y si, antes de que pregunten, he conseguido alargar indefinidamente mi vida durante mis viajes, aunque no les revelaré el cómo. Para desgracia de tu padre al que no le gusto, Alice, no pienso morir fácilmente y aún si lo hago, reencarnaré en otro gato que volverá para arruinar sus tardes.

La aludida parpadeó sorprendida unos momentos, antes de suspirar y posar una mano en su frente con gesto cansado.

— ¡No me digas que ahora eres tú el responsable de todos los gatos que hablan y se tele transportan en las historias!

— ¿Acaso importa? Creo que deberían centrarse en el asunto que los convoca aquí: La Puerta — señaló el felino regañándolos, entrecerrando sus ojos dorados.

Todas las miradas volvieron a fijarse en aquella gigantesca estructura.

— ¿Sabes lo que es? —consultó curiosa y aún maravillada por la estructura.

— Por supuesto. ¿No te dije que estaría investigando? Aunque a estas alturas, esperaba que tuvieran al menos una pista —ronroneó mientras se lamía una pata.

— Supongo que las llaves que tenemos abren esta puerta ¿no? — aportó Fran insegura.

— Bueno eso es obvio, pero ¿no se les ocurre algo más? ¿Quizá con relación a los nombres y aspecto de las llaves? — ante el silencio y las miradas confusas, el gato soltó un bufido que bien pudo ser un suspiro frustrado, aunque cualquiera podía notar lo orgulloso que se sentía de saber algo que ellos no. Quizá pensara que los estaba humillando al explicarles todo como si fueran unos niños de primaria frente al profesor—. Supongo que tendré que hacer todo el trabajo mental aquí, pero como soy un rey bondadoso con bípedos estúpidos como ustedes, les contaré todo lo que sé directamente. No con rodeos o rimas extrañas como algunos seres llamados "sabios" gustan hacer, eso es una verdadera pérdida de tiempo que solo seres como ustedes encuentran algún sentido.

El felino se sentó derecho sobre sus cuatro patas y observándolos desde lo alto, explicó:

— El espacio en el cual estamos y la puerta en ella, en verdad no existen como tal, su plano de origen es el astral, pero como ustedes no pueden acceder a ella con sus cuerpos físicos, se ha materializado en este punto medio entre el mundo material y espiritual para su confort. El objeto que los ha traído hasta aquí, fue creado y deliberadamente traído a este mundo por seres de planos elevados, con el fin de que sirviese de ayuda a quienes fueran elegidos para esta tarea. Sé que en este punto tendrán muchas preguntas, pero centrémonos en lo importante: Qué es La Puerta.

Hizo una breve pausa, tanto para dar mayor impacto como para darles tiempo a que comprendieran lo que estaba revelándoles.

— Todos los mundos la poseen, aunque ésta aún no está activa para cumplir su función —continuó, mientras se volteaba ligeramente para ver la puerta de perfil—. Cómo algunos sabrán, en este sitio las almas de los muertos pasan a Mandos y de allí cada cual a su lugar, pero con la separación de la Tierra y el ocultamiento de esa Valinor, poco a poco ellos han ido perdiendo poder sobre esta parte del mundo. La razón no es importante salvo en este caso, pues estando ambas partes separadas, no tiene sentido que los espíritus de los hombres sigan yendo a un lugar tan lejano como las tierras pérdidas para abandonar el mundo, aquí entra en acción nuestra querida Puerta. Tras ella se abre un espacio hecho específicamente para preparar las almas mortales que viajen o regresen a este mundo. Básicamente, lleva directo a los límites de los círculos del mundo.

— Espera, ¿dijiste regresar? — preguntó el elfo, atónito por lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¡No me interrumpas! —Bufó el minino, agachando las orejas —, y sí, dije regresar. Algunas almas no están listas para irse, así que se preparan en aquel espacio para volver a tratar en el juego de la vida, intentar mejorar blablá bla, cosa que no se podría del otro modo. Una vida no es suficiente para aprender, pero bueno, ustedes bípedos son algo idiotas así que a mí no me sorprende — Hizo otra pausa y volvió a mirar sus rostros directamente, parecía estar sonriendo—. Volviendo al tema, ésta puerta facilitará ese proceso, pero no se abrirá hasta que ambos mundos se separen completamente, cuando todos los elfos se marchen o desaparezcan de la vista de los hombres.

— ¿Los Valar saben de esto? —interrumpió Maglor nuevamente, ganándose otro bufido del gato.

— ¡No! ¡Y basta de interrupciones! — Rápidamente lamió el pelaje de su espalda, el cual se había erizado a causa de la irritación, antes de proseguir—. Como dije, éste paso no tiene forma, es un camino abierto para cada mortal que lo desee atravesar (a menos que desee permanecer vagando o su dolor lo ciegue de lo que ustedes llaman "la luz"), pero ya que está cerrado, tomó por lógica la forma de una puerta para que les sea más cómodo abrirla y acceder a ella. Todos los espíritus mortales son la llave misma para acceder al paso, por eso debieron adentrarse en sus propias almas para materializarla y acceder al paso físicamente.

— ¿Por qué debemos tomar este camino? —preguntó esta vez Alice, acercándose y ladeando la cabeza en confusión.

— Bueno niña, esa respuesta es bastante obvia si lo piensas bien. ¿No recuerdas que te mencioné una oscuridad rodeando el mundo? Ésta es la única forma de salir y enfrentar al origen de todo, a menos que puedan viajar a Valinor; ya sólo quedan dos rutas y la forma de detener esto sólo la tienen ustedes.

— No será esa piedra ¿verdad? La que tiene el canto de curación de Maglor. ¿En verdad podemos matar a lo que sea que originó esto con esa luz? — consultó Emilia con incredulidad.

— La piedra por sí sola no funcionará. Se necesita un sacrificio poderoso de muchas vidas para darle impulso — el gato negó con la cabeza, agachando la cabeza y azotando el suelo con el rabo—. Ni siquiera saben a lo que se están enfrentando, a eso no lo pueden matar, sólo detener.

— ¿No que te gustaban las cosas directas? Por qué simplemente no nos dices qué es esa criatura — cuestionó Marie entrecerrando los ojos.

— No es una criatura y no me gustan las indirectas a menos que no pueda explicarme de otro modo. Lo sabrán cuando lo vean, no hay forma de describirlo con palabras y aún no sé mucho de aquello, aunque esos dos de allí no deberían entrar: son elfos.

— Van a ir con nosotros, ¡somos un equipo! por último pueden entrar junto a una de nosotras —remarcó Michelle con un tono que no aceptaba réplicas.

— No digo que no puedan, sólo que no deberían. Los elfos no están hechos para pasar por este camino, además, no creo que puedan soportar estar entre el límite del mundo.

— No las dejaré ir solas gato, ellas son mi responsabilidad —enfatizó el elfo con seriedad, parándose erguido y firme.

— Terminarás siendo una carga, pero al final es su decisión. Aunque si aceptan un consejo, descansen un poco antes de marchar. Las frutas de este lugar son únicas por provenir del mundo espiritual, así que nutrirán sus espíritus, lo cual les ayudará a pensar con claridad ante los retos a los que se enfrentaran y no se preocupen por las sombras, ellos no pueden acercarse a este sitio, al menos no todavía —maulló suavemente, alzándose de su puesto—. Una cosa más: han de marchar con el menor peso posible sobre ustedes, así que dejen toda bolsa o mochila, con excepción de la que guarda la roca, junto a los caballos. Los recuperarán cuando regresen; si lo hacen.

El grupo decidió hacerle caso y tras dejar sus bolsos sobre los caballos, cada uno vagó alrededor, comiendo, bebiendo y descansando, mientras las estrellas lentamente comenzaban a aparecer en el firmamento. Alice se encontraba saciando su sed en el arroyo cuando el gato saltó sobre una roca a su lado y se sentó, observándola fijamente.

— No tienes por qué ir ¿sabes? — maulló suavemente, mirándole directo a los ojos—. Puedes entregarle tu llave a ese elfo para que entre en tu lugar y permanecer segura aquí, gracias a la conexión que comparten, puede hacerse pasar por ti ante la puerta perfectamente.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya? ¿Acaso te preocupas por mí? —inquirió la joven, sentándose en el pasto a un lado.

— Tengo mis razones, aunque puedo jurarte que ninguna es egoísta. No vayas Alice.

Había seriedad tanto en el tono como la mirada del gato y ambos se observaron a los ojos por largo rato. Finalmente la joven contestó.

— Sabes muy bien que no puedo hacer eso, no voy a abandonarlos y menos estando tan cerca de acabar con todo.

— Lo sé.

La joven se sentía ligeramente turbada por la actitud del felino. La puerta y la entidad del otro lado la atemorizaba y las palabras del gato, por alguna razón, despertaban un miedo cuyo origen no conocía, así que intentando animarlo, aunque era obvio que intentaba confortarse a sí misma, dijo:

— Es sólo ir y volver, ya verás. Maglor y Michelle nos protegerán físicamente y entre todos descubriremos como mandar de vuelta al abismo a aquel ser. Pronto estaremos de vuelta en casa y dormiremos todo lo que no hemos dormido desde que nos fuimos. Te compraré un pescado fresco y hasta nos reiremos de todo lo que ha pasado en éste viaje, y como ahora hablas, podremos convivir pacíficamente el uno con el otro y entendernos siempre.

El felino no contestó, en cambio se acercó para frotarse contra su costado y lamerle la cara, la joven acarició su lomo, hundiendo los dedos en su largo pelaje y rascando las partes favoritas del minino. Sin decir nada se alejó de ella, volteó a verla una vez más, con algo de tristeza en su mirada y entonces echó a correr.

Y así el gato desapareció en la noche.

Volvieron a reunirse frente a la puerta, sujetando las llaves. Sus miradas nerviosas se cruzaron, antes de alzar las manos para poner los objetos en sus respectivas cerraduras, las cuales habían aparecido mientras ellos vagaban alrededor. Respiraron hondo y tras contar hasta tres, giraron las llaves al mismo tiempo. La puerta tembló un instante antes de abrirse sin hacer ningún sonido, al otro lado se habría un largo pasillo que parecía interminable, como un túnel con antorchas a ambos lados que apenas iluminaban el corredor.

Tomándose de las manos, avanzaron hacia el interior.

-.-.-

Rápidamente perdieron la noción del tiempo y les fue imposible calcular cuánto habían avanzado. En algún punto de ese intervalo fue cuando empezaron a recordar: memorias de la infancia se abrían paso en sus mentes de la nada, momentos de sus vidas que habían olvidado, agradables y dolorosos, despertando la nostalgia o la tristeza dependiendo de cuál fuera. Caminaban sin ser conscientes de ello, aún tomadas fuertemente del brazo, mientras avanzaban en sus vidas y meditaban sobre sus aciertos y errores, sobre lo aprendido y lo que aún faltaba por practicar. Los muertos volvían a la vida, los que se fueron regresaban, los olores y sabores del pasado los rodeaban.

De pronto Alice sintió que Maglor se soltaba, lo cual la hizo volver a la realidad. El resto se detuvo por inercia, pero aun así esperaron mientras la joven se devolvía unos pasos. El elfo estaba arrodillado en el suelo, temblando notoriamente mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo. Cuando sintió las manos de Alice sobre sus hombros, alzó la mirada, revelando unos ojos acuosos en un rostro atormentado por un pesar y dolor inimaginables, viéndose tan joven pero a la vez tan antiguo que era difícil mirarlo. Maglor apenas podía contener sus sentimientos para no golpearla con ellos a través de la conexión.

— No puedo, Alice, es más difícil de lo que pensé. Los recuerdos, no dejan de emerger vívidamente, ¡duele demasiado!, mi fëa no podrá soportarlo más, siento… que me romperé —balbuceó con la voz rota.

Alice tomó su cara, sintiendo una extraña tranquilidad en su interior, como un fuego apacible que infundió calidez en su voz y le hizo encontrar las palabras precisas. Lejanamente se preguntó de dónde provenía, pero pronto ese pensamiento fue acallado para centrarla en la situación.

— Esta bien, todo estará bien. El pasado sólo te hará daño si tú se lo permites. Concéntrate en mi mano, en mi alma y deja que las memorias pasen alrededor tuyo como el agua, son externas a ti, resbalan por tu piel. ¿Está bien? Ahora vamos.

Volvieron a tomarse de las manos, aunque el elfo lo hizo con más fuerza de la debida, pero ella no se quejó. Siguieron avanzando hasta que sin darse cuenta, llegaron a un gigantesco cuarto lleno de símbolos.

Parpadearon como si estuvieran despertando de un sueño y miraron extrañados alrededor, aunque el más confundido era Maglor, quien pasó la mano por su cara para secar algunas lágrimas, sin comprender por qué había estado llorando en primer lugar. Permanecieron inquietos en sus puestos unos segundos más, antes de avanzar lentamente hasta el centro de la habitación, desde donde observaron con detenimiento el lugar al cual habían llegado.

Al otro extremo del cuarto, había una puerta frente a la cual se asentaba un altar de marfil, mientras en los extremos se encontraban largas mesas de madera de roble con diversos objetos sobre él. Por lo demás, el cuarto se hallaba vacío de objetos, lo que predominaba en el lugar eran símbolos, tallados en cada espacio disponible con excepción del suelo, el cual estaba compuesta de mármol blanco. Tras reconocer el lugar, Michelle caminó con paso firme hasta el otro portal, el cual intentó abrir sin éxito.

— Cerrado.

— ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer aquí? —preguntó Emilia, acercándose a una de las mesas para examinar los objetos.

— El gato dijo que en este lugar las almas se preparaban para partir —comentó Alice, cruzándose de brazos—, así que no me sorprendería que debamos resolver algo en este sitio, ahora el qué…

— Quizá debamos fijarnos en los símbolos —apuntó Fran mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con un mechón de cabello—, después de todo, es lo que más abunda en este sitio.

— Pues sólo en esta puerta hay para elegir — señaló Michelle, quien no se había movido de su lugar—, aunque sólo reconozco uno en la línea de la derecha. Es la imagen de un Nge-Nge, un símbolo de la textilería mapuche que representa un par de ojos, los cuales sirven de medio para mostrar el alma.

Marie se acercó y tras recorrer la superficie de la puerta, indicó las dos imágenes grabadas en el centro.

— Conozco éstos dos, la que está en la parte superior es un Ankh, el cual si no recuerdo mal, es un símbolo para la vida eterna y la sabiduría espiritual, el de la parte inferior es la Rosacruz Hermética, ésta… bueno, no estoy muy segura, cada parte que lo compone significa algo, como la vida, el cuerpo, el espíritu o los elementos.

— Vaya, veo que a tu modo eres casi igual de erudita que Alice en estos temas — observó Michelle, alzando ambas cejas y con un ligero indicio de sonrisa en sus labios.

— No tanto, sólo de lo que me interesa, además no tengo su habilidad para unir puntos tan lógicamente —replicó Marie, encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, más que habilidad yo lo llamaría consecuencia —añadió en un susurro.

— ¿Consecuencia? —preguntó la morena con interés.

Marie frunció el ceño mientras miraba el piso. Por supuesto que Michelle no lo sabría, siendo ella casi una hermana para Alice, conocía cosas de su pasado mejor que nadie, además habían vivido experiencias similares en ciertos aspectos, así que comprendía que ante las peleas de sus padres y el acoso en el colegio, ella eligiera racionalizar sus sentimientos y por ende, el mundo, en un intento de protegerse y vivir normalmente. Caso contrario al de ella, quien se volvió más sentimental y con mayor tendencia a la ira y la desconfianza, pero a la vez ocultando su presencia mediante la contemplación pasiva de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Aquello no era algo que se pudiese explicar fácilmente, además de que sería una falta de respeto a la privacidad de su hermana de alma, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— Olvida lo que dije — respondió, antes de marcharse en silencio.

Paseó la vista alrededor, haciendo lo que mejor sabía: contemplar. Su mirada se detuvo en cada símbolo de forma breve, analizando los que ya conocía y guardándolo en su memoria para hallarle un sentido después, entonces se acercó al altar. Parecía ser el punto focal de la habitación, por lo cual tenía que ser importante. Se arrodilló frente a él y tras darle una simple mirada por encima, descubrió que allí no había símbolos; las figuras talladas en el marfil parecían relatar algo.

— ¡Alice! ¡Encontré algo! — exclamó sin levantarse del piso ni quitar la vista de las imágenes.

La otra joven se acercó y arrodilló a su lado, mientras el resto simplemente se paró a sus espaldas, observándolas. Con cuidado, Alice pasó los dedos por sobre las figuras, tratando de interpretar lo que representaban. En las esquinas podía verse un grupo de personas, todas mirando al suelo y vestidos con largas túnicas que les cubrían hasta los pies, sosteniendo algún objeto dorado. En el centro se hallaba una única figura, la cual se encontraba encerrada en un círculo, su rostro estaba vuelto al cielo y con las manos sujetaba una llave dorada en su pecho; alrededor de toda la escena se encontraba tallado un marco de flores y hojas. Al otro lado del altar la escena era la misma, mientras en los costados se hallaba por una parte una gran flor de loto plateado, y por el otro, un sol dorado emergiendo de la tierra y dos manos alzándose hacia éste.

Alice meditó un momento, antes de suspirar con fuerza.

— Sinceramente no entiendo lo que quiere expresar — admitió finalmente, rascándose la cabeza. Volvió a agacharse junto a Marie y apuntó a la figura central—. Me parece que esta figura está sujetando una llave y creo recordar que la flor de loto significa pureza, pero además de esto… —se encogió de hombros y ladeó la cara para mirar al resto, que se encontraba aún parado a sus espaldas — ¿Alguna idea?

Los cuatros restantes se aproximaron un poco más y observaron con confusión la imagen. Fran en especial, miró fijamente la figura del centro, entonces dijo, titubeante.

— Creo que esa figura no es de alguien sujetando una llave, sino de que ese alguien es la llave.

Antes las miradas curiosas que voltearon a verla se sobresaltó, y con nerviosismo comenzó a retorcer sus dedos.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — consultó Emilia, intentando ver aquello en la figura.

— Yo, no lo sé, es sólo que esa idea apareció en mi mente de la nada tras observarla — tartamudeó, mirando a cualquier parte menos al resto.

— Esta bien Fran, es una buena apreciación, a mí ni siquiera se me había ocurrido —la tranquilizó Alice con una sonrisa, ante lo cual Fran también sonrió. Entonces regreso la vista al mueble —. De todos modos, creo que deberíamos centrar nuestra atención en el altar, pues es obvio que es la pieza central de toda esta habitación.

— Mhm, los altares son para… ¿para qué son de todos modos? — preguntó Michelle, posando la mano sobre su superficie pulida.

— ¿No se ponen ofrendas en ella? — indicó Emilia dudosa.

— Si, aunque también en la antigüedad se la solía usar para los sacrificios — añadió Alice, ante lo cual Michelle alejó rápidamente su mano de la estructura con espanto.

— ¿Entonces… hay que sacrificar u ofrendar… algo? — preguntó Maglor, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro confundido. No comprendía para nada aquello de altares o sacrificios.

Las jóvenes lo miraron con sorpresa, pero finalmente concordaron que no era una mala idea, no es como si tuvieran otra de todos modos y al menos tenía sentido.

— Pero ¿qué hay que ofrendar o… o sacrificar? — preguntó Fran, tragando en seco.

— Bueno, hay muchos objetos aquí alrededor —apuntó Marie, señalando las mesas con el dedo—, quizá debamos elegir el más indicado.

Todos parecieron aliviados ante aquella idea y pronto se dispersaron por la habitación, observando cada pieza sobre las mesas, pero no sabían que estaban buscando. Fue Alice quien por fin alzó uno de los objetos.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? — consultó Emilia a su lado llamando la atención del resto, quienes se acercaron a la joven.

— ¿Una flor? ¿Eso no es un poco…? No lo sé ¿simple? — cuestionó Michelle.

— Por alguna razón presiento que es lo apropiado —contestó Alice, encogiéndose de hombros mientras cuidaba que la flor no se dañara—. De todos modos no deberías subestimar la sencillez, recuerda el dicho: "no juzgues un libro por su portada".

Fran se asomó por sobre el hombro de Alice y observó lo que sostenía en sus manos.

— ¡Oh! ¡Es un lirio blanco! —Exclamó sonriendo—. Y un ejemplar muy lindo por cierto.

Ella no mentía, sus seis pétalos a simple vista lucían perfectos, sin ninguna arruga, mancha o corte, todas del mismo tamaño, lo cual le entregaba una perfecta simetría y fresco como si lo hubiesen cortado recientemente.

— ¿Tendrá algún significado? — indagó Emilia, igual de maravillada por la sencilla hermosura de la flor.

— No lo sé, pero me gusta — contestó Alice con voz soñadora—, se ve tan… pura. Creo que es perfecto para la ofrenda. ¿Alguien más ha encontrado algo?

Marie, quien había estado observando fijamente una baraja de tarot boca abajo y extendida minuciosamente en una buena porción de la mesa, con cuidado sacó una carta, dándola vuelta para ver la imagen.

— Creo que esto también podría servir — comentó tímidamente desde su puesto, revelando la carta al grupo: El colgado.

— ¿Y sabes qué significa? — preguntó Fran mientras observaba de cerca la ilustración.

— Creo que altruismo, abnegación y… sacrificio…

— A mí me parece bien — replicó Alice aun sosteniendo la flor—, si sientes que es lo correcto. Pero el resto ¿qué opinan? No quiero hacer nada sin haberlos escuchado antes.

Se miraron entre sí pero ninguno tenía alguna objeción, así que se separaron lo suficiente para que Alice y Marie pudiesen acercarse al altar, donde dejaron con cuidado la flor y la carta, una al lado de la otra. Inmediatamente tras hacer esto, se escuchó un sonido desde la puerta, como si algo se desbloqueara. Maglor fue el primero en acercarse, tomando el pomo y abriendo lentamente, dejando al descubierto un largo pasillo.

Sin dudar se adentraron en él, dejando atrás el altar y su ofrenda. A ambos lados del corredor se observaban diversas puertas de todos los tamaños y estilos, más ninguno podía abrirse, así que continuaron hacia delante sin prestarles atención. No debieron caminar mucho para alcanzar el final, donde un portal con forma de arco los esperaba, el cual se abrió sin problemas. Apenas se habían adentrado en el nuevo cuarto cuando se detuvieron como petrificados, pestañeando con incredulidad.

A su derecha y muy cerca de la pared, se encontraba una mesa rebosante de sal, mientras que frente a ellos, el piso daba paso a una profunda piscina. No había otra puerta, pero al otro lado del cuarto y bajo la superficie, notaron una abertura que seguramente los llevaría a una nueva zona.

— Tienes que estar bromeando —murmuró Michelle antes de exclamar con incredulidad—. ¡¿En verdad quieren que nademos bajo el agua para continuar?!

— Ugh, yo no sé nadar —se quejó Alice, siendo secundada por Marie y Fran.

— Yo sólo se un poco, pero no creo que pueda aguantar demasiado tiempo bajo la superficie de estar muy lejos el otro lado —comentó Michelle preocupada.

— Yo si se nadar, si quieres te ayudo — dijo Emilia, posando una mano sobre su hombro.

— Yo también, si nos coordinamos podremos hacerlo — propuso Maglor, siendo apoyado por el resto.

— Oigan, ¿por qué hay una mesa con sal aquí? — preguntó Fran, apuntando a la mesa con un dedo y frunciendo el ceño con confusión.

— Quizá lo que quieran es que nos echemos una pizca en la boca — respondió Marie acercándose, a esas alturas no le sorprendería que fuera así. Sin dudar tomó un poco con la punta de los dedos y la puso sobre su lengua, saboreándola.

El resto no estaba tan seguro, pero finalmente decidieron imitarla. Tras esto, decidieron dividirse en grupos de tres: Maglor llevaría a Alice y Marie, mientras Emilia ayudaría a Michelle y entre ambas cargarían a Fran. Por fortuna el agua estaba tibia y tras flotar hasta ubicarse encima de la apertura, el elfo acomodó a Alice frente suyo, permitiendo, a pesar de la vergüenza que le provocaba, que la joven usara sus pies para abrazarse a su torso. Si aquello tranquilizaba aunque fuera una parte del terror que podía sentir emanar de ella, que así fuera. Luego hizo que Marie se sujetara a su cuello y tras indicarles que respiraran hondo, se sumergió.

El túnel que se abría tras la apertura por fortuna no era muy largo, pues de lo contrario, Alice habría terminado ahorcándolo. Sólo cuando salieron a la superficie aflojó su agarre y, temblando por la adrenalina que aún permanecía en su cuerpo, se apresuró a salir del agua para recostarse en el reconfortante piso. El resto los siguió poco después y tras descansar un instante, continuaron su camino.

En cuanto atravesaron la siguiente puerta, todas sus ropas se secaron automáticamente, lo cual agradecieron silenciosamente. Otro pasillo se habría frente a ellos y mientras marchaban a través de éste, el elfo comenzó a sentirse cansado. Debían estar cerca de la salida, pues Maglor podía sentir como aquel lugar lo rechazaba; sólo su lazo con Alice le permitía continuar.

La última habitación únicamente contenía un gran espejo de obsidiana en el fondo, sustituyendo gran parte de la pared y en cuyo borde superior se leía:

-.-

 _En mi negrura lisa lo externo no reflejarás_

 _La verdad es lo único que en ella hallarás._

 _Si lo que tanto anhelas en verdad es continuar_

 _Enfrentarte a ti mismo es lo que tú harás._

-.-

Aquella era la prueba definitiva, mirándose entre ellos asintieron con nerviosismo y tomándose de la mano con fuerza, avanzaron hasta posicionarse frente a la superficie oscura. Habían pasado por muchas cosas a lo largo de aquel viaje, pero hacer frente a los cambios, a lo que se habían convertido, era finalmente lo que más temían. Aun así alzaron la mirada, enfrentándose a su reflejo por largo tiempo, haciendo las pases consigo mismo y su pasado.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, tardaron algunos momentos en percatarse de que la última puerta se abría ante ellos…


	36. 14 Disonancia

**Capítulo 14**

 **Disonancia**

* * *

Lo que el cielo tiene ordenado que suceda, no hay diligencia ni sabiduría humana que lo pueda prevenir

 **-Miguel de Cervantes**

* * *

" _Quantus tremor est futurus,_

 _quando iudex est venturus…_

 _Rex tremendæ maiestatis,_

 _qui salvandos salvas gratis,_

 _salva me, fons pietatis."_

 **Dies Irae.**

* * *

Salieron a un espacio abierto, sobre una plataforma lisa y traslúcida que se extendía varios metros más adelante, dando paso al vacío. Sobre ellos se abría una escena increíblemente hermosa pero difícil de describir; por momentos había oscuridad, pero pronto aparecía un río de puntos luminosos, todos conectados entre sí por finas líneas doradas casi invisibles. Un breve temblor los despertó de su impresión y tras recuperar el equilibrio, miraron hacia el frente, sintiendo como la sangre se helaba en sus venas y el terror se asentaba en sus almas.

En la oscuridad delante se encontraba el origen de las sombras y la enfermedad, envolviendo lentamente el mundo tras ellos, asfixiándolo en desesperanza, intentando absorber la canción misma. Aquello no tenía forma ni consistencia permanente, sus movimientos eran erráticos y su tamaño monstruoso parecía abarcar todo el vacío, emergiendo más y más desde el fondo. Dentro de "eso" se movían miles de criaturas de sombras, como larvas en carne podrida. No parecía tener ojos, sólo un agujero enorme hasta su centro, con dientes hechos de los huesos de mundos devorados. Aun así, a pesar de moverse sin premeditación, podían sentir una inteligencia aguda y fría proveniente de aquel ser, observándolas de alguna forma con algo que iba más allá de la malicia. No existían adjetivos en sus lenguas que describieran la mente de aquello y lo que era exactamente.

Ninguno podía moverse, sus pensamientos estaban congelados y sólo podían observar en mudo horror aquel ser lovecraftniano. Aprovechando esto, aquello atacó, barriéndolos en el suelo y provocando que la piedra saliera de la bolsa de Maglor. Ante su vista lanzó lo que pareció un gruñido de ira y asco, lo cual dio la idea de qué hacer al grupo.

En aquel momento nadie estaba pensando exactamente, sus mentes enloquecidas por la visión sólo deseaban exterminar lo desconocido e informe y, saber que posiblemente la piedra podría hacerle daño, los hizo ponerse en movimiento para conseguirla. Michelle alcanzó el objeto un momento antes de que un "tentáculo" del ser los tirara nuevamente contra el suelo, soltando varias criaturas de paso, los cuales se abalanzaron contra la morena, golpeándola y arañándola. Para su suerte, la luz de la roca la protegió del veneno y rápidamente sacó su espada, contraatacando de forma instintiva, blandiendo primero su arma para crear algo de distancia entre ella y sus enemigos antes de atacar, enfocándose en dar estocadas a los ojos de aquellos seres, su mayor punto débil. Tras exterminar a los más cercanos, lanzó la piedra hacia aquello, sólo para que ésta chocara con algo y se devolviera.

Mientras Fran tomaba el objeto entre sus temblorosas manos, miles de susurros comenzaron a hendir el aire alrededor del grupo, llenándolos de mensajes deprimentes y tentadores que parecían querer mezclarse con sus propios pensamientos.

" _Es imposible" "Nunca lo lograrán" "¿Por qué pelear?" "¿Por qué retrasar lo inevitable?" "No podrán salir de aquí" "Nadie apreciará su sacrificio" "¿Por qué motivo siguen luchando?" "El mundo es un lugar oscuro, ya no tiene salvación" "Ríndanse a sus deseos" "Podemos hacer realidad lo que deseen, entregarles el poder que deseen" "Caos, locura, oscuridad, no-vida" "La humanidad ya se dirigía a su destrucción, no hay esperanza" "la esperanza es una mentira" "Incluso entre ustedes lo dicen" "la humanidad no merece salvación" "todo lo existente volverá a la nada" "Vengan, únanse a nosotros" "Únanse a la fiesta de la noche del fin" "Nadie los recordará ni sabrá lo que han hecho" "Podemos llevarlos con sus familias" "Podrán tener las vidas que deseen" "_ _ **Los sacrificios no tienen sentido**_ _"_

Se taparon los oídos y con desesperación Fran lanzó la roca, la cual nuevamente chocó contra algo invisible y regresó hacia ellas, provocando algo parecido a una risa seca y burlona de todos los que componían al gran ente.

Maglor lanzó un grito y cayó de rodillas, sudando y temblando mientras sentía como su fëa era tirado desde Arda, a la vez que buscaba escapar de su hröar para huir de lo incomprensible. Su fuerza de voluntad comenzaba a flaquear, cuando sintió los brazos de Alice a su alrededor y un pequeño pero agudo grito de ella. Aquello provocó un cambio en su fëa, el cual pasó de querer huir a buscar proteger a su compañera. Alzó la mirada para ver a una criatura dispuesto a abalanzarse contra ellos, y con un rápido y ágil movimiento de su mano, sacó una daga de bajo su manga para lanzarlo con gran precisión hacia la zona entre los ojos del ser, matándolo al instante.

Mientras se levantaba y desenvainaba su espada, hizo una mueca de molestia y dolor, pues Arda aún tiraba de él con gran insistencia. Intentando evitar mirar al ente para no perder el control de nuevo, se enfocó en destruir a los monstruos que les rodeaban.

Tras ellos, el mundo comenzaba a sofocarse.

-.-.-.-

Frente a las puertas de Mordor, el sueño que hacía mucho tiempo tuvo Fran cuando recién llegara a ese mundo, se hacía realidad. Nubes negras se acumulaban en un punto en el cielo, mientras las criaturas oscuras se movían por entre las hordas de orcos y trolles, listas para seguir propagando la enfermedad y observando con odio la luz que emanaba de la mitad de la roca, la cual impedía su misión.

Mezclándose con la horda, se lanzaron contra los hombres…

-.-

Faltaba muy poco para llegar al final de su viaje.

Sam caminaba con decisión mientras cargaba a su señor Frodo, cuando una de las criaturas emergió de entre las rocas. A simple vista aún no se había percatado de su presencia, así que el hobbit se detuvo, nervioso, observando los movimientos espasmódicos del ser. A lo lejos, Gollum observaba y esperaba…

-.-

En uno de los tantos puntos brillantes, un grupo se encontraba luchando contra las criaturas sobre una plataforma similar a aquella en la cual estaban las jóvenes y Maglor. La batalla apenas les daba algún respiro, pero a pesar del cansancio y las heridas, ellos no cejaban en su empeño, dedicándose especialmente a proteger al más joven del grupo. Aquel niño era Michael, quien se encontraba protegiendo con su vida un objeto que cargaba en una de sus manos, mientras con la otra bloqueaba algunos de los ataques con su cada vez más débil magia, desgraciadamente, debido a su limitado entrenamiento debido a su edad, pronto llegó a su límite, dejando una entrada para que una de las criaturas lo tomara entre sus garras, alzándolo del suelo.

Sin poder mágico, el muchacho comenzó a dar desesperadas patadas, tratando de alejar lo más posible a la criatura, tratando de escudar el objeto que sostenía al tiempo que buscaba en su abrigo la daga que guardaba. Un grito femenino se dejó oír, llamando la atención del monstruo quien al girar la cabeza en dirección al sonido, fue recibido por la fuerte estocada de una lanza de hielo, la cual se deshizo junto con la sombra. Una muchacha joven de alrededor de 15 años se arrodilló al lado de Michael, mirándolo con preocupación pero sin quitar su atención de la batalla.

— ¿Estás bien hermanito?

El niño no respondió, en su lugar lanzó un grito frustrado al tanto que daba un puñetazo al suelo, mirando con desesperación a los miles de puntos brillantes que rodeaban su mundo.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué no comienza?! ¡Debería haberlo hecho ya!

— ¡Cálmate ya! Sé que es frustrante, pero ese sentimiento no nos ayudará en nada. Debemos resistir y esperar la señal, lo sabes, ¡no puedes perder la esperanza cuando estamos tan cerca! —lo amonestó con voz dura, antes de suavizarse sus rasgos al posar su mirada en el objeto —. Sabes de primera mano que no es una decisión fácil aquella.

— La extraño — gimoteó Michael, encorvando su cuerpo sobre el objeto de forma protectora al tanto que la acariciaba con cariño —. ¿Por qué debía ser ella?

— No lo sé, hermanito, no lo sé. Pero puedo asegurarte que su sacrificio no será en vano — declaró la muchacha, acariciando su cabeza con cariño en un intento de reconfortarlo, al tiempo que agradecía a su grupo, quienes se estaban esforzando al máximo en protegerlos y darles un momento —. Ahora levántate, no podemos dejar todo el peso de la lucha en el resto, sigámonos esforzándonos, por ella.

Michael se limpió las lágrimas con la manga, entonces sacó su daga y se levantó, decidido a luchar hasta el final, pasara lo que pasara.

-.-.-

Alice se encontraba en la retaguardia, sin saber qué hacer, congelada y adolorida por su vieja herida junto a Fran, quien también había retrocedido, y Emilia, la cual era atacada por un padecimiento similar al de Maglor, sólo que al no tener su experiencia, no podía controlarse lo suficiente como para intentar ayudar en algo.

Nuevamente Alice se sentía inútil, no podía moverse por el miedo y apenas sabía manejar su espada como para ayudar al elfo. Únicamente podía quedarse allí, quieta, aguantando el dolor en su estómago mientras veía a Marie intentar lanzar nuevamente la piedra sin éxito, sólo para ser tirada al suelo junto a Michelle. Ambas se veían bastante apaleadas por los golpes incesantes que el ente les daba, quizá divertido por sus fútiles intentos. La peor era la morena, quien fuera atacada directamente por las criaturas, dejándole varias heridas en su cuerpo que aún sangraban, aunque no parecía notarlo, seguramente por estar aún bajo aquella locura frenética provocada por la visión dantesca del ser extraño, el cual en cambio, producía un temor que congelaba tanto a Alice como a Fran, quienes hacían lo posible por evitar mirarlo y escucharlo.

De pronto la roca se deslizó hasta llegar al lado de Emilia, quien no dudó en tomarlo y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, la joven fue arrastrada por el suelo, con un delgado apéndice de aquel ente agarrando fuertemente su tobillo y doblándolo en un ángulo doloroso. Alice sintió como sus miembros se endurecían, inmovilizándola en su lugar mientras el resto corría hacia Em. Incluso Fran, tras unos instantes de duda, fue en su ayuda.

Habría llorado de vergüenza y miedo de no haber notado una cosa, algo que el resto pasó completamente por alto: Emi había atravesado aquella línea invisible.

Mientras el resto forcejeaba y la otra joven gritaba de dolor, provocando un regocijo sádico de todas las criaturas, la roca saltó de sus manos en un movimiento brusco y se deslizó hasta llegar a los pies de Alice, quien lo tomó por inercia entre sus manos. Su luz ayudó a calmar su mente junto al dolor de su estómago y aquel pensamiento regresó, más claro que antes.

Emilia había atravesado aquella línea invisible con la piedra.

Maglor rompió la barrera en aquel callejón con la piedra en sus manos, pues ésta era rechazada por la oscuridad.

Sus piernas temblaron y en esta ocasión si lloró, pero debido a otro motivo. Volvió su mirada al grupo, quienes aún forcejeaban contra el "tentáculo", observó las heridas en el cuerpo de todas y el suyo casi intacto, entonces cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en su casa, su familia, su cuarto, su vida anterior y trató de imaginar que nada de eso estaba pasando, pero en su lugar recordó otras cosas.

" _Se necesita un sacrificio poderoso de muchas vidas para detenerlo"_

" _Creo que esa figura no es de alguien sujetando una llave, sino de que ese alguien es la llave."_

" _ **Los sacrificios no tienen sentido**_ _"_

Otra voz se alzó en su mente entonces, una que escuchó hace mucho tiempo mientras caía y que casi había olvidado.

 _"Aunque puede que los sacrificios a hacer no sean de su agrado, es inevitable si quieren atravesar la barrera y acabar con todo esto."_

— No es justo —murmuró acongojada. " _Debe ser un error ¿Por qué soy_ _ **yo**_ _la que debe darse cuenta? Ojalá no fuera ese mi don, ojalá estuviera equivocada._ "

Pero no parecía ser ese el caso, otra vez, porque esa fuerza tras ellas no la dejaría estarlo, no hasta que la amenaza fuera neutralizada. Mordiéndose con fuerza el labio maldijo todo en la existencia. Se sentía burlada y utilizada por esa mierda llamada "destino" y en su mente le sacó el dedo del medio. Quiso chillar, quiso tirar esa puta piedra al suelo, estrellarla con fuerza y quebrarla junto a toda aquella injusticia, quiso maldecir incluso a Eru... pero se detuvo, sabiendo que todo aquello era infantil y no le serviría en nada.

La ira se desvaneció, dejando en su lugar vacío y pesar. En verdad sólo quería volver a casa con su familia; en verdad sólo quería estar con Maglor. Al final ninguno de los dos ocurriría... ¿verdad? No existía otro camino, quizá nunca lo hubo, desde el principio parecían haber sido guiadas específicamente para llegar hasta ese punto, sin importar lo que ellas desearan.

Observó la mitad de la roca en sus manos, sintió su peso, entonces volvió otra vez la vista a su comunidad, sus amigas… su amor. La verdad, existía hasta cierto punto otro camino. Podía decirles, podía entregarles también la carga, dejar que otro se ofreciera, aunque seguramente Maglor lo haría y no permitiría que otro tomase su lugar pues " _son su responsabilidad_ "… pero, ¿podría vivir con su consciencia si hacía eso? Dejar que otros hagan el trabajo duro, de nuevo permanecer atrás como siempre en su vida, seguir siendo una carga. ¿Tendría el valor de verles a la cara una vez terminado aquello?

Entonces supo de verdad que ya no era la chica que abandonó su mundo civilizado y seguro con todo lo que conocía, para caer en otro desconocido y salvaje, ni la joven que sobrevivió a la enfermedad y se enfrentó a sí misma. Ahora era una adulta, una mujer; era el momento de tomar decisiones por sí misma y lidiar con las consecuencias con la frente en alto y sin quejarse, o al menos intentarlo. Tomar las riendas de su vida. Observó nuevamente las heridas en los cuerpos del resto y el fuego volvió a encenderse con fuerza en su pecho, pero en esta ocasión, le entregó paz y claridad a su mente.

-.-

Con un último grito de dolor, lograron separar a Emilia del ente y la arrastraron inmediatamente hacia atrás. Maglor buscó con la mirada a Alice, quien no estaba con ellos, temiendo por su seguridad.

Estaba en el mismo lugar que antes, sujetando la roca contra su pecho mientras lloraba. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella le sonrió, a través de su lazo le llegó una palabra, una sola; y comprendió.

-.-

Antes de que él la detuviera, antes de poder pensarlo un poco más y arrepentirse, se puso a correr. Fingiendo que no escuchaba el desgarrador grito que llamaba su nombre, centrándose únicamente en recordar los mejores momentos de su vida junto a su familia, junto a sus amigas, junto a Maglor y en el amor que sentía por cada uno de ellos. Evitó pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y recordó los rostros de quienes más amaba; y les pidió disculpas.

Mantuvo la roca oculta entre sus brazos mientras atravesaba la barrera, notando las pulsaciones tranquilizadoras que emitía el objeto hacia su cuerpo y alma, entonces sintió un breve rechazo de un "algo" que, por un segundo, quiso tirarla hacia atrás. No se detuvo y mantuvo la cabeza gacha, al tanto que sentía los apéndices de aquel ser rodeándola, su boca abriéndose para tragársela. Abrió los ojos y con toda la fuerza que pudo concentrar en sus músculos, lanzó la mitad de la roca con la canción y sentimientos de Maglor hacia el interior del ente.

De pronto hubo una fuerte explosión y su mundo se pintó de blanco, antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad.

-.-

Aquella luz brilló con fuerza en el vacío y cientos de miradas expectantes observaron cómo el ser era golpeado directamente por ésta, dejándolo aturdido y debilitado. Era la señal que habían estado esperando con ansias, temerosos de que la "llave" no apareciese y los esfuerzos y sacrificios de todos hubiesen sido en vano.

El momento por fin había llegado.

Miles de grupos en diversas ramas de los universos alzaron los objetos que con tanto dolor y esfuerzo habían conseguido y centraron su fe en ellos, creyendo con tanta fuerza como pudieron en el poder que representaban y sabiendo que sus mundos dependían de esto. Las piezas comenzaron a brillar, para luego tomar la forma de cadenas y lazos que cayeron sobre el ente, aprisionándolo y apretándolo hasta que expulsó lo tragado, obligándole a retraer sus apéndices de las dimensiones y arrebatándole el poder que hasta ese momento había ganado, lo cual hizo desvanecer a las criaturas, que regresaron a su apariencia de sombras.

Apenas creyendo lo sucedido, los grupos se abrazaron entre ellos, agotados física y mentalmente por las pruebas y pérdidas que tuvieron que pasar y observaron al ente, ahora debilitado, volver a las profundidades de las cuales había emergido. Entonces todos alzaron los ojos a los millones de puntos de luz, sin poder verse pero intuyendo la presencia de los otros, agradeciendo su ayuda mutua, permitiéndose llorar por aquello que no podrían recuperar, al tanto que alzaban una oración de agradecimiento y despedida por los que se sacrificaron en el camino y por el alma de la llave, antes de dar la vuelta y marchar a sus viejas vidas.

Michael permaneció un segundo más observando el punto del que provino el golpe de luz, mientras sus compañeros marchaban en dirección a la puerta.

— Lo lamento — repitió, pensando en la joven y simpática morena, recordando también a su amada amiga, quien diera su vida por crear el objeto —. Gracias.

Entonces, con paso cansado, siguió al resto.

-.-

Las criaturas se retorcieron, lanzando un chirrido al aire antes de desaparecer, volviéndose polvo negro que pronto fue barrido por el viento. Los infectados que aún no habían sido tratados con la roca, fueron curados en ese mismo instante y por completo, cualquier conexión remanente con la entidad fue cortada y la mitad de la piedra brilló una última vez, antes de desaparecer con una pequeña explosión…

-.-

Sam observó a los seres retorcerse y gritar horriblemente antes de volverse polvo, permaneció en el mismo lugar sin mover un músculo por unos segundos antes de avanzar, inseguro. Nada pasó y pronto se acercó con mayor confianza a lo que había quedado de aquellas criaturas. Las chicas debían haberlo hecho de algún modo, era la única explicación.

Con fuerzas renovadas continuó y Gollum también lo hizo…

… y la historia de esa Arda continuó su historia con normalidad.

-.-.-

Maglor recuperó la consciencia lentamente tras la explosión y la onda expansiva que lo lanzó hacia atrás, y aún antes de recuperar completamente la visión, se lanzó a buscar a Alice. Era lo único que ocupaba su mente: la imagen de ella corriendo hacia ese ente y la luz que lo siguió. Arrastrándose, se dirigió en la dirección en que creía que debía estar ella a la vez que tanteaba a su alrededor, mientras parpadeaba varias veces intentando hacer desaparecer la mancha blanca de sus retinas.

Entonces su mano tocó algo a la derecha, una muñeca con una pulsera muy familiar.

La imagen cada vez más clara del cuerpo de Alice apareció frente a sus ojos. La ropa en su pecho estaba algo quemada, tenía varios cortes y contusiones en sus extremidades y rostro, mientras éste último mostraba una expresión tranquila de paz. Sintió que su corazón se detenía un segundo mientras el aire se atoraba en sus pulmones.

Alice no se movía. Yacía quieta allí, como una pequeña muñeca rota, sin ninguna señal que denotara vida. Con manos temblorosas levantó su cuerpo, teniendo mucho cuidado al hacerlo, como si temiera romperla aún más, como si fuera el objeto más frágil del mundo. Lentamente la atrajo hacia sí mismo mientras la llamaba entre tartamudeos, hasta que en un gesto desesperado gritó su nombre, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

Entonces la abrazó con fuerza y sin poder evitarlo, lloró.


	37. 15 Doble melodía

**Capítulo 15**

 **Doble melodía**

* * *

Siempre se ha creído que existe algo llamado destino, pero siempre se ha creído también que hay otra cosa que se llama albedrío. Lo que califica al hombre es el equilibrio de esa contradicción.

 **-Gilbert Keith Chesterton.**

* * *

La primera sensación que la inundó fue parecida al de columpiarse con fuerza.

Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Desde que tenía memoria que los columpios eran su juego favorito; la sensación que ofrecían era única. Mientras ganaba vuelo, echaba hacia atrás su espalda y cabeza y parecía que volaba, el cielo estaba a su alcance y era libre de ir al lugar que desease. Entonces cerraba los ojos, sintiendo el viento golpear su cara e imaginaba que se movía a través de las nubes, lejos de las peleas, los pesares, los problemas, los compañeros que la molestaban… en ese momento solo existía el éxtasis de la libertad.

En aquel instante parecía que volaba por el vacío, sin sentir ni ver nada en absoluto y entonces aterrizó.

Abrió los ojos y como en un sueño, miró tranquilamente su alrededor. Se encontraba afuera de su casa, aunque el paisaje era el de su infancia. En la esquina estaba el almacén que actualmente ya no existía, la botillería aún no se construía, las casas tenían su anterior aspecto y para añadir a la surrealidad de su entorno, todo parecía coloreado en tonos sepia. Tocó la antigua puerta de su hogar, observando el pino que habían sacado para tapar con cemento todo el patio y el auto antiguo, que en algún momento de su niñez vendieron. Intentó abrir pero estaba cerrado con llave.

Por instinto comenzó a caminar a su derecha, hacia la avenida más lejana y en algún momento dejó de estar sola; una persona alta y esbelta, de rasgos faciales suaves y con una extraña vestimenta plateada estaba a su lado. Alice no se alarmó, sentía que el otro ser no era peligroso, incluso le parecía conocido más no sabía por qué, aunque la hacía sentirse en confianza, así que se decidió a preguntar.

— Esto no es real, ¿dónde estoy realmente?

— Muchos recrean espacios que conocen y donde se sienten seguros, para estar cómodos al dar el siguiente paso —respondió con voz suave y calmada, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para mirarla desde su altura. Ese tono tan dulce que tenía le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

— Tenemos muchos nombres, pero en tu mundo por lo general nos suelen llamar "ángeles de la guarda" —contestó, sonriéndole dulcemente—. Fui asignado a ti desde tu primera vida, guie algunos de tus pasos e incluso fui algo parecido a un amigo imaginario durante tu infancia cuando lo necesitaste. ¿Recuerdas? Te dije mi nombre y debías decirlo tres veces para convocarme.

— ¡Ya recuerdo! Había olvidado el nombre cuando crecí, es Hroc ¿verdad? Por casualidad, ¿no fuiste tú el que, de niña, me susurró " _cuidado_ " cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, absorta en mis pensamientos, deteniéndome y evitando que me golpeara un auto? —consultó, feliz de haberse reencontrado con su amigo perdido, ante lo cual el otro asintió.

Ya que era una conversación entre viejos camaradas, se decidió a preguntar directamente y sin dudar.

— Estoy muerta ¿Verdad?

El paisaje fue desvaneciéndose, dando paso al del Vacío y desde allí, pudo ver el gran árbol del multiverso, con sus ramas centrales y sus respectivas divisiones. Observó maravillada cómo lentamente las dimensiones perdidas comenzaban a regenerarse, esto gracias a la memoria de la rama original. Tras completarse dicho proceso, millones de fragmentos de almas rescatas regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, sin embargo, aquellos mundos ya no volverían a ser los mismos.

Hacia abajo, pudo ver al ente pelear contra las ataduras mientras se alejaba de la creación. Siendo ella ahora sólo un alma, aquella visión únicamente le produjo repulsión, aunque por un instante, justo antes de continuar su camino, pudo ver pasar rápidamente la historia de aquello. Un ser paradójico era, creado a partir de la energía y pensamientos negativos expelida a lo largo de la historia, pero a la vez siendo su origen anterior a los Ainur. Una entidad sin vida ni autonomía ni espíritu propio: la mácula de la humanidad. Tentador y causa indirecta de las primeras caídas, se alimentaba de la oscuridad y buscaba a las almas que no desean mejorar tras cada vida, para persuadirlos de entregarles sus espíritus voluntariamente y así llenar sus filas para el final. No pudo meditar mucho sobre eso, pues su acompañante la instó a seguir, alejándola de la orilla del camino.

Poco a poco, más almas brillantes y de diversos colores comenzaron a unirse a su andar y sin necesidad de preguntar, supo que eran las personas de los otros grupos que murieron en su misión, los cuales avanzaban flotando rápido a su lado, ansiosos de llegar a alguna parte. Ese lugar resultó ser la orilla del río de la vida que cruzaba todos los mundos, atravesando cual cascada los planos astrales más altos y concentrándose en la luz más hermosa que nunca existirá, el lugar donde no sólo habitaban las almas más elevadas y los que en algún otro lugar llamaban Ainur, sino que también era el sitio del gran Creador.

Un espíritu en especial llamó su atención, el cual se había detenido algunos pasos por delante de ella. Tras verlo atentamente, grata fue su sorpresa al descubrir a aquel hombre que ella viera morir en ese callejón oscuro. Cuando se vio reconocido, el rostro de etérea luz anaranjada formó una sonrisa triste y sin decir palabra, le pidió disculpas. Inmediatamente le perdonó, enviándole una sensación reconfortante cual abrazo lejano, mientras sentía su ser llenarse con alivio al saber que aquel hombre no había sido arrastrado junto a aquella entidad. La otra alma le hizo un gesto de despedida que ella correspondió, antes de sumergirse en el río que lo llevaría a otra vida.

Junto a la orilla descansaba una barcaza hecha de luz plateada y, sin necesidad de que su amigo le explicase, supo de inmediato que estaba destinado a ella, para dirigirla a la Gran Luz. Alice sintió como todo su ser deseaba ir allá, quiso avanzar hacia la barca pero entonces algo sucedió; un tirón desde atrás y una voz.

" _¡Alice!"_

Algo le decía que no debía hacerlo, que empeoraría las cosas, pero finalmente se rindió a su curiosidad, don de su raza y giró el rostro para ver lo que estaba a sus espaldas.

Vio el Arda del cual había provenido, el cual era un brote como tantos de la rama principal, la cual formaba parte de uno aún más grande; la historia original en bruto. La imagen comenzó a acercarse, hasta que pudo ver como Maglor abrazaba con desesperación y gran sufrimiento su cuerpo maltrecho, las lágrimas caían como riachuelos por su rostro mientras su fëa se apagaba. Aún había una línea que la conectaba al mundo material, pero no era el cordón de plata de la vida, sino que la unión de sus almas, pues ambos aún compartían una pieza del otro. Su ser también comenzó a apagarse debido al dolor, mientras lloraba lágrimas de luz. Intentó caminar hacia él, deseando consolarlo, abrazarlo, pero alguien la detuvo.

— Tu vida ya ha acabado —declaró Hroc con seriedad—. Ahora debes cerrar el ciclo y continuar, por tu sacrificio te esperan las más altas estancias junto a nosotros.

— ¡Pero no puedo dejarlo así! —Le interrumpió sin dejar de llorar— Ni siquiera he podido despedirme como corresponde — a pesar de que sólo era un espíritu, por costumbre intentó limpiar sus ojos y nariz, antes de tomar la mano de su viejo amigo con desesperación—. Respóndeme, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué hemos tenido que pasar por todo esto?

— Eres un alma libre, la respuesta está dentro de ti, siempre lo ha estado, entre las primeras memorias de tu existencia —replicó con un suspiro triste, mientras acariciaba con cuidado la cabeza etérea de su protegida.

Su alma vibró ante aquella respuesta y sumiéndose en sus recuerdos, lo vio.

-.-.-

Estaba esperando a que llegara el momento de descender.

Su alma creada recientemente era pequeña y contenía únicamente algunos dones otorgados por la Luz, el Creador, Origen. Sólo cuando llegara al mundo, sus futuros padres darían fuerza y forma a su ser, completándola y definiéndola para el resto de su vida. Se encontraba junto a otros fëa de elfos, jugueteando con ellos en espera de su turno, cuando sintió a lo lejos algo poderoso y peligroso liberarse y millones de almas sufriendo a causa de aquello. A pesar de desconocer el concepto de tiempo, supo que aquello no estaba sucediendo aún, lo cual le confundió ligeramente.

No estaba seguro de que acababa de ocurrir y buscó una explicación entre sus compañeros. Fue en ese momento que sintió como si algo le llamara, los primeros hilos de un destino formándose, concepto que desconocía a causa de su juventud e inocencia. Intuía que era importante y el hecho de que los fëa cercanos al suyo, los cuales claramente lo habían sentido también, intentaran ignorarlo como si le temieran sólo avivó su curiosidad, así que decidió seguirlo.

Flotó a través de las salas de luz, uniéndose a un número cada vez más numeroso de almas de diversos mundos, hasta llegar a una enorme estancia, en cuyo centro flotaba el núcleo luminoso del Creador. Miles de almas nuevas se asentaron inquietas a su alrededor, buscando una explicación a lo que habían sentido, la cual les dijo.

Una fuerza contraria que buscaba la destrucción de todo, una personificación negativa contra la cual se enfrentarían al final de todo, se había liberado antes de tiempo, lo cual causaría gran sufrimiento a los mundos. Las almas, turbadas y temerosas, preguntaron si podría hacer algo, a lo cual contestó negativamente, pues un enfrentamiento directo entre ambos causaría la destrucción de todo. Sólo existía una forma de encerrarle de nuevo, pero para esto se necesitaría el trabajo en conjunto de un numeroso grupo de almas, dispuestas a sacrificarse por el bien de los mundos para buscar las piezas que debilitaran al ente.

En aquel momento muchos se acobardaron, decidiendo que era mejor la seguridad que les ofrecía las salas de espera junto al resto que aguardaba el descenso. También su alma se sintió tentada de hacer lo mismo, pero la idea del sufrimiento que esperaba a millones y aquella nueva y desagradable sensación que le había entregado aquella premonición, encendieron en su pequeño ser el deseo de ser de ayuda y servir en los planes para detener a la entidad. Así que permaneció junto al resto que eligiera lo mismo y dejó su vida y fortuna en manos del Creador, quien lentamente entretejió sus destinos en una parte de la Canción mayor, tomándolos con cuidado para indicarles el camino a seguir.

Cuando llegó a su alma, su luz la rodeó con cariñó y los rostros de las fuerzas masculina y femenina que juntas conformaban la fuerza perfecta y creadora que era, parecieron sonreírle con gran ternura, lo cual le tranquilizó un poco. Entonces procedió a contarle que era necesario la creación de una canción que debilitara a la entidad, pero para que la persona que podía crearla lo hiciera, alguien debía empujarle en la dirección correcta y su alma era la indicada para aquella tarea, más debido a esto, no podría nacer en el mundo que le correspondía, pues tendría que recorrer un camino más largo que le entregara la sabiduría para ayudarle en su quehacer.

A pesar de la tristeza que le embargaba, pues no vería el mundo y los padres que tanto había anhelado conocer, aceptó humildemente su misión, pero entonces la Luz le dio una advertencia final y una última oportunidad de abandonar aquel camino.

Para que la canción lo golpeara, alguien del grupo al cual pertenecería tendría que sacrificar no sólo esa vida, sino que también las posibles futuras, entregándole mayor poder a la melodía y debilitando aún más al ente. Con curiosidad pidió saber quién sería el elegido para llevar a cabo tal acto, a lo cual respondió que podía ser cualquiera, entonces tras pensarlo un momento, anunció que deseaba ser la llave final. No pareció sorprendido por su petición, lo cual no era de extrañar, siendo que le había creado y por ende conocía todo su ser, pero de todos modos preguntó si estaba seguro de su decisión, ante lo cual asintió e inocentemente agregó que si era voluntario desde el principio, quizá haría aún más poderosa la canción, lo cual definitivamente les daría la victoria y así todos serían felices y ya nadie más sufriría.

Como alma libre que la había hecho, le respondió, no podía obligarla ni atarla a aquella determinación suya, podía marcar su camino cual destino para que lo siguiera, incluso acercarle la oportunidad para realizarlo, pero al llegar el momento, la decisión final para hacerlo o no estaría en sus manos. Aceptó aquello, confiando en que su resolución seguiría siendo firme.

Siendo que los fëa de elfos están incompletos hasta que descienden con sus padres, su pequeña luz fue unida con un paralelo humano recién creado en otro mundo, junto a las otras que la acompañarían en el futuro. Nació y murió incontables veces, asesinó, fue asesinada y perdonó a quienes le hicieron daño, participó en guerras y las odió, se volvió enfermera y sanadora para ayudar a heridos en otras, fue alquimista, científico, bibliotecario y archivero y aprendió a valorar y analizar la información, crear nuevo conocimiento y compartirlo. Sin embargo, en ninguna de todas sus vidas pudo amar, al menos no de verdad y en cada una sintió añoranza por un mundo que nunca pisó y por una persona que jamás conoció.

Hasta que finalmente llegó a su vida actual, con la sabiduría latente en su interior y sólo esperando ser descubierta, preparada para cumplir con su misión, aún si no era consciente de ésta…

-.-.-

— ¿Comprendes ahora? —preguntó Hroc, colocando la mano con suavidad en su hombro hecho de luz plateada.

— P-pero —balbuceó, llorando todavía más y observando a través de sus manos traslúcidas—, en ese entonces ni siquiera comprendía qué iba a perder, aún no entendía de sufrimientos o amor a otro que no fuera Origen, me comprometí inocentemente a este destino. ¿Cómo podría haber imaginado lo que implicaría? ¿Hasta qué punto tuve algo de elección en esto?

— Lo hecho, hecho está —declaró con un suspiro el otro—. La decisión final fue tuya solamente.

— Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer. Quizá el Creador pueda o sepa algo ¡Haré lo que sea! — exclamó con algo de esperanza aun brillando en su interior.

La joven volteó nuevamente para ver al elfo, aunque esta vez pudo observar algo más. Ya sea que en verdad estaba sucediendo o la Canción le permitió observarlo, lo que sucedería u ocurrió tras su muerte se desplegó ante sus ojos.

Maglor ni siquiera logró salir de detrás de la puerta, sin el lazo vital de ella y sumado al gran pesar que lo acongojaba, entregó su espada a Michelle con un mensaje y dándole el mando del grupo, y en soledad se dejó ir a Mandos. El evento trajo gran pesar a todos. La despedida tras la breve reunión con la otra Compañía fue lúgubre, manchada por la desgracia y la muerte. Para Fran y Pippin no fue mejor, pues se vieron obligados a separar sus caminos con gran dolor para ambos.

La visión se desvaneció y en el espacio que antes ocupara, solo quedó una pequeña luz, la luz del mundo que dejara atrás. Un fuego muy distinto al anterior se encendió en su ser entonces, uno peligroso, un fuego proveniente de su lado más humano, una llama que, presente en mayor o menor medida en otras razas, había provocado la caída de muchos desde el inicio de los tiempos, desde los Ainur hasta elfos y enanos. El fuego en sí no era lo malo, pues había sido entregado por Eru mismo, el problema estaba en los deseos que podía despertar, y el que brillaba en su corazón era el peor de todos.

— Haré lo que sea para que el final sea distinto — proclamó con fría decisión, a pesar del temor latente a las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de decir, a desafiar al destino mismo, a querer cambiar la realidad—. Aunque deba sacrificar algo nuevamente.

Volteó para mirar a su viejo amigo, pero su ángel ya no estaba allí.

-.-

Permaneció inquieta en su lugar, el fuego de su alma temblando mientras se daba cuenta de las cosas que le habían sucedido. Con una mayor consciencia de su fëa, descubrió que aquel extraño comportamiento o decisión que emergía de su interior con ardor, provenía de lo más profundo de su lado élfico, antiguamente unido con su parte humana, el cual recordaba aún su misión y buscaba cumplirlo a pesar de ella. Sin embargo, el resto de su alma se rebelaba contra aquello, contra lo que consideraba un injusto destino. Si habían sido guiadas continuamente hacia aquel momento final, y fue ese lado élfico quien busco cumplir con una misión que ella desconocía hasta ahora. ¿Hasta qué punto habían tenido verdadero albedrío? ¿Hasta qué punto fue _su_ decisión? Lo único en que quizá tuvo elección fue en amar, pero eso solo empeoraba su culpa por la cruel condenación que había impuesto en Maglor al final.

Sola en aquel espacio y sin dejar de ver el vacío lleno de puntos de luz, no pudo dejar de pensar en todo aquello que había dejado atrás y seguramente no volvería a ver. Se preguntó si su familia actual ya habría vuelto a su mundo, si todos habían regresado... si ya la estarían buscando. Sintió un dolor agudo en su centro al percatarse que, pasara lo que pasara, no volvería a estar con ellos en mucho, mucho tiempo. Si permanecía muerta, tendría que esperar a que abandonaran el ciclo de reencarnación y si regresaba... si permanecía con Maglor, no podría estar con ellos; no podía tener todo lo que deseaba...

Una vieja melodía resonó en su alma y sin poder evitarlo, entonó una estrofa, buscando sacar algo del sentimiento que la hería.

"* _¡Qué pena siente el alma_

 _cuando la suerte impía_

 _se opone a los deseos_

 _que anhela el corazón!_ "

Una vieja memoria acudió junto a aquella melodía, el de su madre cantando y bailando al son de esa canción un vals improvisado mientras preparaba el almuerzo, su hermana haciendo tarea en la mesa y ella misma rodeada de juguetes y sentada en el suelo, observando aquel pequeño momento de paz en que su mamá no estaba gritando y retando a una de las dos, ni su hermana la molestaba de alguna forma. Un fragmento de paz e inocencia de una vida ya extinta, cuando la bendita ignorancia de lo que estaba por venir aún existía. Recordó también a su padre, quien a pesar de sus fallos y desconocimiento de cómo ser un padre, debido a la ausencia de uno en su propia infancia lo cual lo hacía actuar más como un niño que un adulto, aun así intentaba hacer el mejor trabajo que podía y siempre trataba de proteger a sus hijas, darles todo lo que él no tuvo. A pesar de las peleas, rememoró todos los instantes en que sus padres convivían en paz, las veces que su familia estuvo unida. Nunca pensó que alguna vez se separaría de ellos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el regreso de su ángel, quién sostenía una copa dorada. Su alrededor cambió al mismo tiempo y se descubrió en un cuarto hecho de luz pura, vacío con excepción de ambos. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, pequeña ante la figura majestuosa delante. La copa tampoco le agradaba, se veía… pesada, era la única palabra que emergía de su mente para justificar su desagrado.

La mirada aguda y brillante del ser etéreo que fuera su guardián, la miró fijamente con algo que parecía más que seriedad.

— ¿En verdad estás dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para cambiar el destino mismo?

Alice sólo pudo asentir.

— No va a ser un camino fácil — insistió, todavía tratando de convencerla para evitar que cometiera un terrible error, uno que siempre le pesaría.

— Lo sé.

— A veces no es bueno intentar cambiar el final de una historia. Alguien debe pagar por esa felicidad dada y tú nunca podrás ser completamente feliz allí.

— Lo sé.

— Estás condenando a una parte de ti a una carga y sufrimiento enormes por tu deseo egoísta.

— Lo sé.

— Te vas a arrepentir de haber hecho esta decisión —señaló con severidad como un último intento.

—... lo sé...

Su ángel guardián suspiró, sabiendo que no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión sin importar cuanto lo intentara, ante lo cual se sintió lleno de tristeza.

— Muy bien, entonces te explicaré algunas cosas que debes saber —comenzó a decir, dedicándole una mirada pesarosa—. Gran parte del sacrificio que has hecho, incluyó varias futuras reencarnaciones y posibilidades de aprendizaje que pudieras tener, de lo cual te advirtió aquel animal felino que fuera tu mascota.

"El líquido de ésta copa no es completamente dulce. Tendrás que realizar una nueva y ardua misión hasta el final, con el cual equilibrarás en un mundo el sacrificio que se debía realizar y la nueva oportunidad al cual has dado origen, pero al mismo tiempo no se puede cambiar un destino que se ha escrito. Éste momento seguirá existiendo, aunque podrás entregar una oportunidad a los que aún continúan escribiendo el suyo —hizo una pausa, en el cual la miró con mayor gravedad—. Ésta es la única forma de lograrlo y es el regalo de Eru para ti. ¿Aun sabiendo esto deseas continuar?

Se inquietó profundamente por lo que le había dicho, pero a pesar del temor a arrepentirse a futuro, permaneció firme en su decisión.

— ¿Cuáles son los detalles?

— Lo sabrás en cuanto bebas de la copa, pues es desconocido para mí. Pero deseo que sepas que sin importar lo que elijas, seguiré a tu lado como tu guardián, tal y como siempre lo he hecho.

— Gracias, mi viejo y querido amigo.

Alice y todos quienes alguna vez fue y los que alguna vez pudieron ser tomaron la copa, observando el extraño líquido en su interior, el cual parecía contener un universo en su fluido oscuro y estrellado. Sin pensarlo dos veces bebieron su contenido, tras lo cual todo se desvaneció.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 *** Violeta Parra**. Canción: " _Que pena siente el alma_ " (Recopilación)


	38. 16 Sueño eterno

**Capítulo 16**

 **Sueño eterno**

* * *

"… _la belleza serena y duradera sólo se encuentra en los sueños…_ "

 **H. P. LOVECRAFT** "La llave de plata"

* * *

"El destino tiene dos formas de aplastarnos: negándonos nuestros deseos y cumpliéndolos"

 **Henri Frédéric Amiel.**

* * *

La hebra de la historia se dividió y cambió.

Sobre la plataforma lisa, Maglor seguía abrazando a Alice, sin parar de llorar y llamarla entre susurros. Repentinamente hubo un ligero temblor a su alrededor, como si la realidad misma se estremeciera con él. No le tomó importancia, pero entonces súbitamente se detuvo, contuvo la respiración y esperó. Entonces lo sintió de nuevo, un ligero cosquilleo en su cuello. Alejó el cuerpo e intentando contener los movimientos convulsos de su mano, puso dos dedos en el cuello de Alice, justo sobre la arteria carótida. No tuvo que esperar mucho para notar los extremadamente débiles latidos del corazón, despejando toda duda: en verdad la había sentido respirar suavemente.

¡Estaba viva! Aunque apenas.

El grupo se había ido acercando lentamente, con rostros conscriptos por el temor pero sin atreverse a preguntar. Observaron el rostro de Maglor girar hacia ellas, las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos aunque tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡E-Está viva!

Con el cabello revuelto y los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, parecía haber enloquecido, pero no dudaron de él y tras permanecer unos segundos en sus lugares, poco a poco comenzaron a sonreír, dejando correr las lágrimas y finalmente lanzaron gritos de alegría, abrazándose entre ellas.

La celebración duró poco, pues un fuerte temblor sacudió el lugar y las puertas a sus espaldas comenzaron lentamente a cerrarse. Sin dudar y haciendo caso omiso a sus heridas se pusieron a correr, con Maglor llevando a Alice en brazos. Las habitaciones habían desaparecido y en su lugar hallaron un largo corredor el cual no dudaron en cruzar, corriendo sin detenerse en ningún momento, llegando pronto al límite de sus fuerzas y sintiendo el ardor en sus gargantas al entrar el aire en ráfagas cortas.

Alcanzaron el exterior justo a tiempo, cayendo resoplando en el suelo, con apenas fuerzas para mantenerse despiertos. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente recuperados para prestar atención a sus alrededores, se percataron de que ya no se encontraban en aquel jardín paradisiaco y la puerta también se había desvanecido, aunque por suerte los caballos estaban pastando a unos metros de ellas.

Tras observar los alrededores y ubicarse en el mapa, Maglor descubrió que Minas Tirith debía estar bastante cerca, aproximadamente a medio día de distancia, así que sin perder más tiempo se pusieron en marcha. Ni siquiera se detuvieron a comer, sólo siguieron caminando bajo la luz del inclemente sol hasta que pudieron observar la gigantesca construcción blanca. Casi al borde del desfallecimiento alcanzaron la entrada al atardecer, donde fueron recibidos por los guardias.

Por fin todo había acabado.

-.-.-

El sabor de boca que la acompañó en su despertar era agridulce.

La consciencia regresó lentamente a ella junto a los recuerdos y tras repasarlos, comprendió lo que había ocurrido e iba a suceder. Sintió un vacío en el estómago, pero tomando valor decidió que era mejor comenzar a abrir los ojos al mundo. Era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, pues sus párpados pesaban como si fueran de cemento y en cuanto logró despejar una rendija, todos sus sentidos despertaron y el dolor de su cuerpo la abrumó. El peor estaba en su pecho, ardía. Con gran dificultad intentó mover su brazo, hasta que por fin su mano tocó la zona, encontrando tras una ropa desconocida y delgada unas gruesas vendas. Además de esto la cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía débil y tenía la boca seca.

Cuando su mirada se enfocó, se dedicó a reconocer su entorno y decidió comenzar desde lo más simple y visible. Sobre su cabeza había un techo alto y de color blanco y por la luz, debía haber ventanas a su izquierda, por otra parte, se encontraba obviamente recostada en una cama y cubierta por tibias mantas; ahora venía la parte más difícil. Lentamente giró su rostro a la izquierda, viendo las ventanas con sus cortinas delgadas y de color crema moviéndose suavemente con la débil brisa exterior, por el poco pero hermoso inmobiliario, supuso que se encontraba en algún castillo. Era la única opción, pues no creía que la casa de los sanadores —con excepción de los reinos elficos y los castillos de reyes— poseyera muebles de tan buena calidad, de apariencia barnizada y con terminaciones de oro y plata, además de paredes tan ricamente decoradas.

Se sentía algo cansada tras realizar aquel pequeño esfuerzo ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que… " _casi"_ muriera? Respiró hondo y reuniendo otro poco de energía, volvió a mover su rostro, ésta vez a la derecha. Allí vio un hermoso sillón con remates de oro, sobre el cual sus amigas, con nuevas ropas y algunas vendas, se encontraban durmiendo unas sobre las otras. Los lujosos vestidos eran de su raza, eso reducía su ubicación a dos: o habían vuelto a Rohan o se encontraban en Minas Tirith.

Orgullosa de sí misma sonrió, ahora, ¿cómo lo haría para levantarse y conseguir algo de beber?

Para su suerte, Michelle eligió ese momento para abrir los ojos. Se miraron unos segundos y entonces, soltando una fuerte exclamación entre un grito de sorpresa y alegría, se levantó de un salto, provocando que el resto cayera desordenadamente hacia todos lados y despertándolas abruptamente, tras lo cual miraron con confusión sus alrededores. La morena corrió a abrazar a Alice y en cuanto las otras notaron que estaba consciente, hicieron lo mismo, enterrándola por completo con sus cuerpos. Sólo tras quejarse en voz alta se retiraron para darle espacio, sin dejar de llorar y haciéndole miles de preguntas sobre cómo se sentía o si necesitaba algo, para inmediatamente atender su necesidad.

Tras beber y comer un poco, se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentarse en la cama por sí misma, entonces, aprovechando que el ambiente se había calmado, preguntó por el lugar en que se encontraban ahora. Le contaron que estaba en Minas Tirith, donde habían llegado muy poco tiempo después de la derrota de Sauron. Desde entonces habían pasado tres días.

— ¿Dónde está Maglor?

— Oh, lo mandamos a descansar hace, ¿un par de horas, creo? —Contestó Michelle, cruzándose de brazos y alzando los ojos en un gesto de concentración—. Me parece que está en el balcón al final del pasillo, o al menos allí se dirige siempre que lo echamos.

Alice asintió, indicando que la había escuchado mientras se terminaba su sopa, entonces se puso de pie, siendo detenida inmediatamente por la morena.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Debes descansar!

— Tengo que verlo, hay algo que debo decirle.

— Entonces lo llamaremos, no hay necesidad de que te levantes —replicó con dureza, aunque la otra joven pudo notar la preocupación por debajo de su seriedad.

— Michelle, estoy bien.

La mirada que Alice le dio reflejaba seguridad y calma, pero también una firme decisión. Finalmente la otra cedió a regañadientes.

— Muy bien —asintió, bajando la cabeza y espirando fuertemente en señal de frustración—, de todas forma no está lejos y él te traerá si ocurre algo. Pero después de esto regresas y no te moverás de esa cama hasta que el sanador lo diga, ¿estamos claros?

Alice asintió sonriendo, abandonando rápidamente la habitación y sin preocuparse de buscar algún calzado con que cubrirse los pies. Al fondo del pasillo se habría un portal a la izquierda, dando a un pequeño balcón blanco, cubierto por una cúpula de piedra y con cestos llenos de diversas flores que perfumaban el aire del lugar. Mirando hacia el cielo, en la misma ubicación en que se encontrara en otro tiempo y lugar, cuando su propio destino fue cambiado sin que se percatara, estaba Maglor, quien no parecía haberla escuchado llegar.

Su cabello danzaba en el viento con suavidad y gracia, sus vestimentas eran las mismas que usara en Lothlórien, esas ropas plateadas que lo hacían ver majestuoso y noble. Su figura brillaba débilmente bajo el sol y un aura calmada, antigua y sabia parecía rodearlo. Alice se quedó quieta un momento, maravillada ante la figura frente a ella. Era como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez, con su corazón bailoteando como el de una adolescente en su pecho, a pesar de que se sentía mayor que su edad. Oculta aún tras la entrada, se arregló el cabello y alisó el largo camisón blanco de seda que llevaba puesto, el cual le cubría casi hasta los tobillos, se arremangó para sentirse más cómoda y avanzó hacia la luz.

El agudo oído del elfo escuchó los suaves pasos de la joven y se giró, para mirarla con sorpresa. Antes de que pudiera parpadear, Maglor se lanzó hacia adelante para abrazarla, susurrando su nombre varias veces.

— Menos mal, ¡oh Alice!, pensé que— ¿Pero qué estás haciendo levantada? ¡Y además descalza! Apenas estás recuperándote, ¡deberías estar descansando! —la reprendió el elfo, intentando llevarla de regreso al cuarto, pero ella hábilmente se deslizó de sus brazos, los cuales por suerte no la estaban sujetando con fuerza, como si hacerlo pudiera quebrarla y retrocedió de espaldas hasta el mirador.

— Te vi llorarme ¿sabes? —le confesó, acariciando la fría y lisa piedra de la baranda y mirando hacia un lado —. Eso fue lo que me detuvo, por tal razón creo que debes ser el primero en escuchar.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella preocupado.

Alice respiró profundamente, sin saber cómo comenzar, qué decir exactamente. Al final decidió ser directa.

— Tenía que morir Maglor, ese fue el camino que decidí hace mucho, aún antes de nacer… —comenzó, relatándole lo que recordaba de las memorias del fragmento elfico de su alma—. En verdad había una fuerza detrás de nuestra llegada y a lo largo del viaje que realizamos, y ese era el mismísimo Eru. En el fondo siempre lo sospeché, pues no creo que los Valar tengan tanto poder para detener nuestro organismo o manipular el tiempo, pero no quería reconocerlo, ni siquiera mencionarlo en voz alta, pues tenía miedo de lo que podía implicar; la pérdida del control, no lo sé.

"De todos modos, Eru me entregó un modo de cambiar lo sucedido aunque éste siguiera ocurriendo, de entregar elección al resto, el que les hiciera más felices, aunque en mi caso no podría hacerlo, pues ahora estoy atada al sacrificio a pagar por realizar tal acto y sus consecuencias me perseguirán por siempre.

— ¿Qué sacrificio es ese? ¿Y a qué te refieres con cambiarlo pero mantenerlo? — preguntó Maglor con seriedad y algo de temor.

— No tengo elección —respondió con una trémula sonrisa en su rostro y observándole de lado—, aunque sé que te alegrará. Me quedaré en este mundo y sin formar parte de los Eldar, tendré una vida tan larga como ustedes, la cual si lo deseas, me gustaría que… que fuera con- contigo.

El elfo la miró anonadado al principio, tras lo cual lentamente una sonrisa de felicidad pura se abrió paso en su rostro, siendo truncada inmediatamente por la seriedad y la preocupación.

— Aún no me dices qué es lo que debes sacrificar por esto.

— Seré un guardián y realizaré las misiones que me sean encomendadas, es lo que comprendo por ahora, pero esto iniciará cuando la mayor felicidad llegue a tu vida, sólo entonces comenzaré a pagar por la alegría que he dado —contestó en voz baja, dándose la vuelta para mirar el paisaje mientras hablaba —. Por otra parte, mis amigas podrán elegir libremente si desean o no permanecer en éste mundo y de qué forma, eso también entra en mi pacto.

No logró comprender del todo a lo que se refería, pero fue lo suficiente para saber o al menos suponer, que no sería algo fácil, él mismo sabía cuan duro y desgastante podían ser las obligaciones o juramentos y se prometió a si mismo que la protegería, siendo su apoyo cuando las fuerzas le flaquearan; ella no enfrentaría esto sola. Acarició su rostro, con esa eterna apariencia casi infantil e inocente, notando como aquel fuego que había visto sólo en ocasiones ahora se reflejaba permanentemente en aquellos ojos castaños, entregándole una mirada que revelaba sabiduría y antigüedad, pero con la fuerza de la juventud.

El pequeño cuerpo de la joven adoptó una postura tímida, moviendo su peso de un pie al otro y entrecruzando sus dedos nerviosamente.

— También quería decirte otra cosa — murmuró en voz muy baja, apenas un susurro—. Yo… hasta hace poco aún me parecía imposible y no creí que, que lo diría. Es algo que yo nunca… bueno, nunca había dicho a nadie.

Alice miró hacia abajo, apretando los labios con fuerza, como si le costara continuar y con las mejillas completamente rojas, lo cual el elfo encontró tierno.

— Yo… yo te… te… te a… amo.

— También te amo, Alice.

Sonrió suavemente mientras elevaba el rostro de ella y se inclinaba, entonces la joven se alzó un poco, poniéndose en la punta de sus pies y se besaron. El elfo notó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y rodeando con cuidado aquel pequeño y herido cuerpo, la elevó como haría con un niño. Notó algunas lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas y cuando abrió los ojos, ella se alejó de sus labios; y aquella estrella que había caído del cielo para chocar contra su mundo y cambiar su vida, le entregó una sonrisa sincera y luminosa.

Era la joya más hermosa que su corazón pudiese desear y que solo él podía ver.

-.-

El pequeño grupo se preparaba para regresar a su mundo. Antes de poder decidir, deberían recobrar los años perdidos allí para regresar definitivamente, aunque algunos ya sabían lo que deseaban. Michelle y Emilia pensaban quedarse en su propia dimensión, Marie se negaba a abandonar a Alice y Fran deseaba regresar con Pippin.

— No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero ese pequeño hobbit se quedó con mi corazón — confesó con sencillez y ligeramente sonrojada mientras jugueteaba con la roca de elfo, la cual había encontrado en uno de los bolsillos del bolso y que ahora colgaba de su cuello.

— ¿Y qué hay de tu familia? —preguntó suavemente Michelle a su lado.

— Yo... —murmuró la pequeña morena, antes de suspirar y sujetar con mayor fuerza su piedra—. Han pasado tantas cosas desde que caímos aquí. Siempre viví protegida en una burbuja de seguridad por mi familia y mi entorno escolar y nunca tuve que tomar decisiones importantes, lo cual me hizo tremendamente indecisa, más aún cuando estaba saliendo al mundo. Entonces fui lanzada aquí sin ninguna de esas seguridades y, a pesar del terror que en un principio me inundó, he aprendido muchas cosas importantes como a vivir la vida al día y ser feliz a pesar de todo. Quizá no he sido de gran aporte durante todo el viaje, pero éste me ha hecho crecer y darme cuenta que como adulto, hay decisiones que uno debe tomar por si solo para alcanzar la felicidad y que no siempre se puede tener todo, sólo elegir y esperar estar haciendo lo correcto.

Michelle se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda, rodeando su cuello después y descansando el mentón sobre la cabeza de su amiga.

— ¿No te vas a retractar tras pasar un par de años devuelta en nuestro viejo hogar?

Fran se soltó y medio dirigió la vista en Alice y Maglor, antes de sonreír ligeramente.

— No. Si se da la oportunidad de estar con esa persona que te hace feliz, es mejor aprovecharla — entonces suspiró y se rascó la cabeza, mostrando una ligera preocupación en sus orbes oscuros —. Aunque desearía poder ir a verle antes de marcharnos, ya sé que me dijeron que está vivo pero… bueno, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos y cuidar de él si está herido.

— Volveremos antes de la coronación para luego separar nuestros caminos, pero no podemos dilatar más nuestro viaje a casa — respondió Alice con seriedad desde la otra esquina de la habitación.

Maglor miró insistentemente a la joven, quien se encontraba guardando unos regalos entregados por la derrota de las criaturas en un bolso de cuero aparte a su mochila.

— ¿De verdad no puedo ir con ustedes?

— No creo que sea una buena idea Maglor, es un mundo por completo diferente a éste — dudó un momento antes de añadir—, y no sé cómo se lo explicaría a mi familia.

El elfo frunció el ceño, molesto de que lo subestimara. Habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos ¿y no creía que podría soportar esto?

Continuaron colocándose en silencio las ropas de su mundo original y guardando las de aquel en otros bolsos, por miedo a que desaparecieran en las mochilas que aún actuaban erráticamente. Finalmente se dirigieron a un salón aislado en donde Faramir —tras ponerlo al corriente de sus historias y lo que iban a hacer ahora— las despidió, agradeciéndoles nuevamente su ayuda contra la enfermedad de la locura y la derrota de los entes oscuros. Entonces se ubicaron todas en el centro del cuarto y un círculo de luz se creó a sus pies. Antes de desaparecer, justo en el último segundo, Maglor saltó dentro, esfumándose junto a ellas ante la sorprendida mirada de la gente que dejaron atrás.

-.-.-

La caída no fue suave y mientras la vista se les acostumbraba a la luz tras la oscuridad del túnel, se quejaron en voz alta, tiradas algunas encima de las otras sobre la hierba verde. Alice sintió un cuerpo robusto bajo el suyo, el cual había absorbido la mayor parte del golpe. Rodando hacia un lado se sentó, observando fijamente a Maglor con el ceño fruncido.

— Pero ¡estás loco! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¡Te dije que debías quedarte y ahora estás atrapado con nosotras por tantos años como pasamos en Tierra Media! ¿No podías quedarte y esperar una o dos semanas a que volviéramos? — Lo reprendió, cerró los ojos un momento y suavizó su rostro— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, sólo un poco aturdido, eso es todo —respondió tranquilamente mientras se sentaba—. De todas formas, no esperarás que te deje sola después de todo lo que pasamos juntos ¿o sí? También quiero conocer tu mundo, a tu familia y tus costumbres, tal como conocerás tú las mías.

— Bien, bien, dejemos esa conversación para después —replicó Alice, haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia a lo anterior, entonces preguntó—. ¿No sientes nada parecido a lo que sucedió en aquel "sueño"?

— Estoy perfectamente bien, no me siento débil, aunque he de confesar que el aire huele raro, como a químicos y humo rancio. También noto una ligera humedad en el aire, por lo cual puedo decir que va a llover.

— Espera —interrumpió Michelle con gesto confuso, interrumpiendo su abrazo al pasto mientras gozaba el simple hecho de estar de regreso, levantándose del suelo—, ¿lluvia? ¡Pero estamos en pleno verano!

Aunque el elfo tenía razón, las nubes que comenzaban a poblar el cielo eran grises, con algunas negras entremedio. Mientras los tres miraban hacia el cielo, Fran observaba boquiabierta sus alrededores.

— ¡Casi no recordaba éste lugar! —Murmuró con nostalgia—. Parece que no ha cambiado nada, es como si lo sucedido anteriormente hubiese sido solamente un sueño.

— Sí, pero aquí tenemos un elfo para demostrarnos lo contrario —apuntó Marie, señalando a Maglor—. ¿Y cómo te lo llevarás a casa Alice? su vestimenta es muy llamativa.

La aludida se puso en su gesto de pensar, entonces escucharon algo y por el camino vieron caminar tranquilamente a un hombre, el primero que veían desde que llegaran, lo cual era extraño en esa época del año. Alice sacó algo de su alforja y corrió hacia el desconocido, intercambiaron unas palabras y el resto observó con curiosidad cómo tras entregarle algo, aquella persona se desprendía de su abrigo largo para perderse alegremente por entre los árboles.

— ¿Qué le diste? —indagó Emilia, mientras la otra joven le daba la prenda al elfo para usarlo.

— Nada importante, sólo una pequeña joya de las que nos regalaron, lo bueno es que él sabía reconocer una real y aceptó el intercambio. También me dio algo de dinero y me contó que no hay transporte público por la zona, pues todavía están limpiando las calles. Nuestra única opción es el metro. ¡Ah! Y ha pasado poco más de una semana desde que caímos; como los celulares ya no tienen batería para decirnos la fecha, pensé que lo mejor era preguntar —explicó rápidamente, tropezándose con sus propias palabras un par de veces, entonces dirigió una mirada seria hacia el elfo—. Ahora Maglor, quítate la túnica.

El aludido se echó hacia atrás con una expresión de sorpresa, vergüenza y espanto grabados en la cara, el resto sólo parpadeó con confusión un momento, intentando comprender el súbito cambio en la conversación.

— Vaya Alice, al menos espera hasta que lleguen a tu casa, digo yo — comentó Michelle medio en broma.

— ¿Pero qué—? ¡Vaya malpensadas que son ustedes! Debajo de la túnica lleva una blusa, eso con los pantalones y el abrigo lo harán ver más de nuestra época — exclamó ligeramente sonrojada antes de suspirar con irritación—. En lugar de perder el tiempo con ese tipo de ideas, podrían conseguirme algo con qué sujetarle el pelo.

— Ya, ya, no te enojes, sólo fue una bromita.

Tras arreglar a Maglor, partieron hacia la puerta principal, sólo entonces pudieron ver a qué se refería el hombre: cascarones carbonizados de autos aquí y allá, echas a un lado de la calle hacia la vereda, grandes trozos faltantes de asfalto, agujeros en los edificios o con tiznes negros por el fuego y manchas oscuras que evitaron mirar, esparcidos aquí y allá. Hacia el fondo también pudieron ver nubes bajas ocultando los cerros, oscurecidas por su carga de lluvia.

Michelle se ofreció a llevar a Fran a casa y se despidieron. Mientras tanto, Maglor se quedó patidifuso un momento, observando las extrañas cúpulas y edificaciones que podía ver hacia el horizonte, entonces Alice le tomó de la mano, dirigiéndole hacia unas escaleras que parecían descender a las profundidades de la tierra, desde el cual le llegaban sonidos desconocidos como de criaturas extrañas. Alice se dirigió a la boletería donde compró una tarjeta al elfo, se despidieron de Emilia, quien tomaba una línea diferente a la de ellas y se encaminaron al andén, al mismo tiempo que la joven advertía a Maglor de los sonidos que escucharía y de que intentara no llamar demasiado la atención.

— Es un simple medio de transporte como las carretas, sólo que más rápido, mecánico y hace un ruido endiablado al pasar, levantando algo de aire. Si te molesta mucho el sonido puedes taparte las orejas, a veces yo lo hago, y también evita mirar directamente a los vagones mientras van pasando o podrías marearte. Pero lo más importante: _mantén_ la calma. No queremos que los guardias se acerquen a nosotros.

Maglor intentó mostrarse serio y seguro como alguien con su antigüedad, pero la cantidad de aromas, sonidos y visiones extrañas que lo rodeaban le hacían sentir casi como un niño perdido, por lo cual no pudo evitar preguntar a Alice si así le había ocurrido a ella tras caer en Tierra Media.

— Claro que sí, no conoces nada ni a nadie y no sabes exactamente cómo actuar, qué comer o qué decir, pero ya te acostumbrarás… espero. Yo te ayudaré y estaré a tu lado en todo momento, así que no te preocupes.

Algo de aire comenzó a elevarse desde la oscuridad del túnel, recorriendo la estancia alargada e iluminada en la cual se encontraban, entonces escuchó el sonido que antes llegara a él lejanamente tras bajar las largas escaleras, el cual rápidamente comenzó a elevarse, convirtiéndose en un ruido estridente y agudo que le recordó al grito de Glaugurung cuando atacó su fortaleza. El extraño chirrido llegó a su apogeo en el momento en que entró aquella máquina alargada, para ese entonces el elfo ya tenía tapados los oídos en un intento por apaciguar el dolor que le provocaba aquel ruido. Observó atónito aquel invento creado por la raza de los hombres que se detuvo frente a él, una puerta se abrió sola con otro extraño sonido y él se quedó quieto, sin muchos deseos de entrar en esa cosa.

Sintió la cálida mano de Alice tomando la suya y la vio sonreírle, notando como a través del ósanwë intentaba calmarlo y llenarlo de seguridad, lo cual no le dio otra opción más que hacerle caso. ¿En qué momento aprendió a controlar aquella técnica mental? Muchas cosas habían cambiado en ella tras su "sacrificio". Alice lo obligó a sentarse y se abrazó a su brazo, posándose al lado suyo para infundirle seguridad. Al menos desde el interior el ruido no era tan fuerte y molesto, además la máquina se encontraba bastante limpia y era cómoda; se tranquilizó. Pronto estuvo concentrado en la ventana, viendo el avance de la máquina a través del túnel, sorprendido por la rapidez y la casi suavidad de su andar.

En pocos minutos llegaron a destino, tras lo cual volvieron al exterior. Maglor no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio, aunque no duró mucho tras ver el siguiente transporte que debían tomar y los olores tóxicos y desagradables que esas máquinas emanaban; lo hacían sentir mareado. El viaje en el autobús se le hizo eterno. Los aromas entremezclados, el encierro y las bruscas oscilaciones de la máquina terminaron por marearlo, así que él y Alice debieron bajarse algunas cuadras antes, mientras Marie decidió continuar hasta su casa que aún quedaba lejos. Tras sentarse en una banca por unos minutos para reponerse, continuaron el resto del camino andando.

Con la mirada ausente, la joven deslizó los dedos de su mano por las rejas que protegían los patios de las casas, observando por entre los barrotes de los que no estaban cubiertos para admirar los patios y la vida que se desarrollaba dentro. Le encantaba lo diferente que era una casa de la otra, incluso las rejas acentuaban esto, construidos con tablones, fierro o cemento, algunos con pedazos de madera para agregar mayor intimidad y pintados con colores distintos; todos representando personalidades dispares.

Su mundo.

Fue mientras llegaba a la pequeña zona de juegos de su infancia, delimitado por dos casas y con la pared que delimitaba el terreno de la copa de agua al fondo, a sólo una cuadra de su hogar, que aquellas dos palabras la golpearon realmente. Estaba de vuelta en su mundo, SU mundo.

Maglor se encontraba distraído observando su alrededor, examinando las altas torres eléctricas con su perpetuo sonido como de cigarra con cierto desprecio debido a lo mismo, aunque ya se había adaptado a su desagradable ruido, y luego admirando la enorme construcción con forma de copa frente al cual estaban pasando; así que tardó un momento en percatarse de que su compañera se había detenido. Cuando volvió la cabeza, la vio sentada en un columpio, con la mirada hacia la pared que les separaba de la gran copa. Lentamente se acercó, sentándose en el asiento del columpio junto a ella, el cual a diferencia de Alice le quedaba pequeño, pero olvidando su incomodidad se dedicó a observar a la joven. La ropa que ella había elegido era demasiado delgado para aquel extrañamente frío día de verano, pero no parecía percatarse del propio temblor de su cuerpo y en cambio, su vista se hallaba fijada en el cielo más allá de la muralla.

— Siempre me gustó este columpio, si me balanceo mirando en esta dirección puedo imaginarme que ni siquiera estoy en la ciudad — murmuró con ojos velados por los recuerdos, sin desviar la vista de las nubes grises y columpiándose ligeramente, con los pies apenas rasgando la tierra—. A veces, cuando me columpiaba con fuerza, con el viento golpeando mis oídos y ahogando el sonido de los autos atrás, fantaseaba que me iba volando, con asiento y todo, hacia el cielo azul, moviéndome por entre las nubes hacia otro lugar, muy lejano, con bosques y paz, sin peleas ni soledad… un lugar mejor.

La joven suspiró con tristeza, apoyando la cabeza en la cadena algo oxidada del juego y sonriendo ligeramente.

— Y luego realmente viajé a otro mundo y entonces lo único que quería era regresar a la familiaridad de mi hogar, ironías de la vida ¿eh? — Espiró pesadamente por la nariz, antes de balancearse con mayor fuerza—. Morir se sintió como columpiarse y volar hacia el cielo.

Maglor se sobresaltó ante aquella súbita revelación. La joven casi no había dado detalles sobre lo que experimentara al "morir", con excepción de las explicaciones acerca del porqué de su caída y viaje en Tierra Media, aunque tampoco parecía ser consciente de lo que acababa de contarle. Sin saber que decirle permaneció callado, sentado incómodamente en el pequeño asiento de madera de un desvaído color rojo, viéndola balancearse en el aire hasta que las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Sólo entonces se detuvo y pareció regresar al presente. Entonces sin previo aviso se levantó y continuó su camino, como si aquella pausa en el parque nunca hubiese sucedido.

La casa de la joven se encontraba frente a una de esas ruidosas torres, una muralla de cemento y madera cubría el patio de baldosas y permanecieron un momento sólo observándola, mientras Alice titubeaba un momento con las llaves en la mano.

— ¿Qué pasa si he cambiado tanto que no me reconocen?

El elfo rodeó sus hombros en un gesto de apoyo, entonces ella abrió la puerta.

Había silencio en el interior. Con paso rápido, Alice recorrió el pasillo al lado de la casa de sus abuelos para abrir otra puerta sin llave y llegar a lo que fuera su antiguo hogar. Aún antes de acercarse a la entrada supo que no había nadie en casa, pero aun así, tras abrir con una llave amarillenta y prender las luces del primer piso, llamó en voz alta, siendo recibida sólo por más silencio. En lugar de desanimarse, Alice encendió la televisión, colocando un canal de películas y se puso a lavar la losa, calentó unas humitas que halló en refrigerador y las sirvió como almuerzo junto a una ensalada de tomate.

A la noche pusieron las noticias nacionales, entonces supieron más de lo sucedido tras la epidemia de la enfermedad. Millones de desaparecidos, muchas organizaciones famosas se habían esfumado por completo y por otra parte, varias personas importantes tampoco fueron encontrados entre los regresados de la enfermedad.

— No entiendo, al derrotar a aquel ente ¿no deberían haber retornado todos o al menos la mayoría de los que fueron infectados? — preguntó Maglor mientras bebía un sorbo de té.

Alice se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, envolviéndose aún más en las mantas que había bajado para protegerse del frío y desde allí le miró.

— Aquel ser es listo, si es que se le puede poner una cualidad. A los primeros a quienes infecta son a los corruptos por sus deseos. Se les ofreció el poder de dañar y conquistar, pero a cambio perderían su propia identidad, su ser mismo. Una vez entregas voluntariamente tu alma ya no hay vuelta atrás, eres llevado a lo más profundo. El resto fue liberadas tras derrotar a ese ser y retornaron a sus propios mundos o pasaron al más allá, junto a la gente rescatada de las dimensiones que cayeron.

Alice indicó a una mujer que hablaba de la luz que los envolvió tras esconderse en una iglesia, otro contó la misma experiencia pero desde un cementerio antiguo. Por lo que la joven les había contado antes, esto se debía a que los lugares vistos por un gran grupo de gente como "sagrado" o "luminoso" eran aborrecidos por el ente, esos sitios no se hundían en la oscuridad y eran puesto a resguardo por Eru para cuándo los mundos se renovaran. La noticia terminó y subieron al diminuto cuarto de Alice, donde pasó a hablarle más detalladamente de su familia y a asustarle con la posible reacción de su padre al compromiso con el elfo.

— ¡Estoy segura de que mi papá deseará tener una escopeta para perseguirte por la calle como en las películas! — rio desenfrenadamente, apoyándose en el elfo quien la miraba nervioso—. Oh, pero ¡no te preocupes! Lo máximo que puede conseguir es un cuchillo o una escoba y afortunadamente sabes defenderte bien — añadió, mirándole tan seriamente como pudo, antes de explotar en un nuevo ataque de risa, doblándose por la intensidad y soltando pequeños ronquidos al respirar que Alice, avergonzada pero aun carcajeando, intentaba evitar, lo cual el elfo encontraba divertidamente tierno.

Su familia no regresó aquel día.

Maglor cantó una nana para hacer dormir a la joven, quien no podía ya ocultar su preocupación y se quedó observando los cientos de ojos falsos de peluches de gatos, monstruos, animales y dinosaurios que lo observaban desde lo alto de los estantes, escuchando el cada vez menor ruido de los automóviles al pasar fuera. No supo que se había sumido en un descanso ligero hasta que la joven le despertó al sobresaltarse ella misma, sentándose abruptamente en la cama y mirando hacia la oscuridad. Sólo entonces escuchó el sonido de voces lejanas y pasos. Alice se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia abajo, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

Amanecía.

— Veo que te han dejado solo — maulló el gato sentado a los pies de la cama, entrecerrando sus ojos dorados.

— Y yo veo que por fin has decidido aparecer. Alice ha preguntado por ti.

— Sé que tan importante _soy_ , pero yo _también_ tengo mis propios asuntos que resolver. Además, sólo recientemente se han reestablecidos las líneas entre mundos, la reconstrucción nunca es fácil —ronroneó, mientras se acercaba para frotarse contra él.

— ¿Así que ya no me odias? —comentó el elfo sonriendo ligeramente, mientras escuchaba los gritos de alegría bajo sus pies.

— Ya no eres una amenaza, ahora que eres propiedad de Alice también perteneces a mí. Ahora _acaríciame_ , sabes que lo deseas — ordenó el gato, echándose sobre su regazo.

Le hizo caso, rascando detrás de las orejas y bajo la barbilla del animal, disfrutando del fuerte ronroneó que hacía vibrar su mano. De pronto oyó unos fuertes pasos en la escalera y la cabeza de Alice se asomó por la cortina que cubría la entrada a su cuarto.

— ¡Así que allí estabas gato! Oigan, bajen ahora, hay gente con la que deben presentarse — exclamó radiante de felicidad—. Y no te preocupes Maglor, logré convencer a mi papá de tomar la escoba en lugar de los cuchillos de cocina — añadió, apenas aguantando la risa antes de volver a bajar.

Los años pasaron rápidamente, en los cuales, además de realizar todos los viajes que siempre habían deseado, Alice también terminó de graduarse y comprar una casa enorme para toda su familia. El elfo era quien más disfrutaba de los viajes, no podía dejar de maravillarse por las creaciones y descubrimientos que la insondable curiosidad de los segundos nacidos había traído. Especialmente la idea de que pudieran observar y comprender lo que sucedía con las estrellas de Elbereth, o el anhelo por llegar a abandonar su Arda en búsqueda de otros mundos en la inmensidad de Ilmen. Durante aquel tiempo, Alice y Maglor aprovecharon para conocerse más a fondo y finalmente, Alice reconoció que haber viajado junto a ellas había sido buena idea.

Aunque también hubo dificultades, tanto el contarles lo que había ocurrido a sus familias, como para que aceptaran que algunas de ellas volverían a partir y nunca regresarían. No había un punto medio en aquella decisión, así que disfrutaron de cada segundo juntos y compraron todo lo que pudieran necesitar en esa otra dimensión. La joven decidió casarse en ambos mundos, para cerrar un ciclo en el suyo y comenzar uno nuevo en el otro, así que lo programaron para Enero de aquel último verano y después del casamiento, Alice se dedicó a guardar tantos objetos como fuera posible dentro de su vieja mochila. La explicación del Gato para la extraña cualidad de esos bolsos fue simple.

— Fueron modificados para tener acceso a cierto espacio entre los mundos y los objetos que ustedes sacaban, no eran otra cosa que lo no consumidos por el ente. Ahora como los mundos se recuperaron, sólo da a un espacio vacío. No puedo saber si en algún momento les van a quitar este extraño regalo o sólo a algunas, pero les sugiero que lo aprovechen.

Y aquello era precisamente lo que Alice, Marie y Fran estaban haciendo. Al acercarse la fecha les hicieron una fiesta de despedida que duró hasta el siguiente día, incluso el Gato se volvió generoso y prometió pasar algunas cartas a través del tiempo, a cambio de comida por supuesto. Finalmente se juntaron todas y ante la atenta y pesarosa mirada de sus seres queridos, desaparecieron por segunda vez del mundo.

-.-.-

Cayeron en el mismo cuarto del que habían desaparecido, donde un guardia montaba constante vigilancia para recibirlos y tras levantarse adoloridas de la pila de cuerpos y extremidades en que volvieran al aterrizar, lo primero que notaron fueron las diferencias en algunas de ellas. Fran se había vuelto un poco más pequeña de lo que ya era, mientras Marie tenía una ligera apariencia élfica, como Emilia antaño, aunque ahora ésta última se la veía completamente normal. Alice seguía siendo la misma, aunque quizá sólo unos centímetros más alta y fue la que menos se sorprendió por los cambios.

Tras consultar con el soldado, quien las miraba estupefacto desde su sitio de guardia, se enteraron de que los Capitanes y el ejército estaban entrando en la ciudad y tras guiarlas a través de los pasillos, pudieron presenciar desde la distancia el instante en que Aragorn se presentaba ante Faramir frente a las puertas de la ciudad y la coronación del primero a manos de Gandalf. En ningún momento habló alguna, sumidas en la solemnidad de aquel evento y la conclusión de una historia que se habían visto obligadas a seguir y las personas que habían llegado a respetar y querer.

— Michi ¿estás llorando? —preguntó Emilia preocupada tras oír un sollozo, que la distrajo de la música que se había desatado en celebración al inicio del reinado del Rey Elessar.

— ¡No! — Exclamó claramente emocionada, con un sonrojo sobre la piel morena de sus mejillas y pasando los dedos sobre sus ojos. Ante la mirada incrédula de su amiga, suspiró frustrada —. ¡Bueno sí! Pero es que ¡míralo! Todo… todo majestuoso y brillante y sabio y… chiquita ¡yo cabalgué con él! — Explicó, sorbiéndose la nariz—. ¡Ay, cómo pasa el tiempo! Ahora está grande… bueno, más que antes, ¡y todas nosotras también y-!y- ¡Ouh, las extrañaré muchísimo mis ternuritas! ¡Viva el rey! ¡yuujuuu!

El resto se sobresaltó ante el súbito grito, volteando el rostro bruscamente y mirándola con ojos desorbitados ante su pasión, pero la voz de su amiga se había perdido entre la música y las trompetas y pronto estuvieron riendo de alivio y pena. Sin pensarlo se abrazaron entre todas, rodeando el hombro de la otra con sus brazos, acercándose lo más posible, riendo y llorando a partes iguales.

— ¡También te extrañaremos Michelín! — sollozó Fran, apoyando la cabeza en el costado de la morena, quien ahora gimoteaba a viva voz.

Maglor simplemente las observó con una sonrisa triste, pues él también extrañaría a cada una de sus protegidas. Entonces Michelle, la siempre líder con el vozarrón de voz que poseía, le exigió que se uniera al abrazo grupal a lo cual él no se pudo negar.

Los días siguientes se vivieron con gran felicidad, en los cuales se evitó a toda costa mencionar nuevamente la inevitable despedida, para así no manchar el último tiempo en que la pequeña Comunidad de las Estrellas Caídas del Cielo estaría completo. Fran pasaba gran tiempo compartiendo con Pippin, quien estaba inmensamente feliz de que la joven hubiera decidido quedarse con él y fue Aragorn quien le facilitó los anillos, para oficializar el compromiso con la pequeña morena. Alice y Maglor rebelaron su relación únicamente a los más cercanos, que era la otra Comunidad, mientras relataban lo sucedido tras la puerta, con palabras lo más sencillas posibles para que gente no acostumbrada a términos como "dimensiones" lo entendiese y con excepción de Aragorn y Gandalf, el resto los miró con sorpresa, tras lo cual cada uno los felicitó a su modo.

Más tarde que nunca, el Rey llamó a la pequeña Comunidad para que se presentaran ante él y tras felicitarles por el éxito de su misión, pasó a recompensar sus esfuerzos con joyas y reconocimientos y deseos para un grandioso porvenir y una buena vida.

— Con estas joyas mi Rey —comentó Michelle, alzando su saco y sonriendo enormemente—, grandioso porvenir se queda corto, aunque si no es mucho pedir, si pudiera añadir alguna que otra botellita de vino. ¡No es para mí! ¿Eh? (al menos, no todo) ¡Es que mi madre también desea probarlo! — finalizó riendo la morena, con esa potente y contagiosa carcajada que la caracterizaba.

— Solo ten cuidado como las usas, creo que solo tú podrías desestabilizar la economía de nuestro país con lo valiosas que son — medio bromeó Alice —. Bueno, no entiendo mucho de economía, pero igual.

— Si tendré cuidado _mamá_ — replicó Michelle, causando algunas risas.

En la Víspera del Solsticio de Verano, la pequeña Comunidad se sentó en el exterior para esperar la llegada de los nuevos huéspedes, cuya identidad ellas ya conocían de antemano. Los observaron de momento desde la distancia, anhelando conversar con los viejos amigos pero prudentemente esperando el momento indicado.

El compromiso, ya casamiento en el mundo de origen de las jóvenes según sus propias tradiciones, de Alice y Maglor, no permaneció casi ningún minuto en desconocimiento del resto, conociendo lo intuitivos que los elfos eran con los lazos del fëa. Aunque por obvias razones la menos sorprendida fue Galadriel, quien simplemente sonrió desde lejos a su primo, quien en ese instante era bombardeado por preguntas atónitas de Elrond y Glorfindel, obviamente preocupados por las implicaciones de tal unión. Aunque tras conocer sobre el peso que cada segundo iba acercándose a los hombros de la joven, calmaron sus consultas para en cambio sumirse en un serio y preocupado silencio, y Alice no pudo evitar sentir que la compadecían, sin necesidad de que la miraran o dijeran algo.

Rápidamente cambiaron el tema, pidiendo que les relataran el viaje que habían realizado y el cómo derrotaran a la fuente de la Enfermedad, ante lo cual la pequeña Comunidad se lanzó en un largo relato que duró hasta altas horas de la madrugada, aunque en todo momento Alice sintió de parte de los elfos una conmiseración hacia ella, como si supieran algo que no se atreviesen a poner en palabras.

Debido al tiempo limitado que pesaba sobre sus cabezas, ambas parejas decidieron celebrar sus ceremonias en Rivendell, antes de despedirse y desatar lazos con su mundo y partieron junto a una gran comitiva que llevaba los restos mortales del Rey Théoden. Descansaron en Edoras, disfrutando de los festines y asistieron al funeral del Rey, que aunque apenas conocieron, le agradecían enormemente la ayuda que les ofreció al momento de marchar hacia el final de su viaje. Podían sentir ahora sobre sus cabezas el tic tac de un reloj invisible y las manecillas de un reloj que, lenta pero impasiblemente, iba avanzando hasta la hora señalada. Trataron de distraer sus mentes incursionando por el Abismo de Helm, el cual sólo Michelle y Alice conocían bien y descendieron a las Cavernas Centelleantes, para hacer aquella única experiencia más completa e inolvidable para los que regresaban.

Marcharon a Isengar después, donde Emilia se maravilló por lo hermoso que era ahora con sus huertos, arroyo y lago de aguas claras y frescas, y finalmente pudo olvidar las pesadillas que la habían plagado aquellos últimos años y dejar atrás los oscuros días que pasara encerrada en la alta Torre de Orthanc. Luego de continuar camino se despidieron de Aragorn, quien les dedicó unas agradables palabras de agradecimiento a la todavía pequeña Comunidad, despidiéndose por siempre de quienes marcharían más allá de Tierra Media para regresar a su propia Arda. Michelle fue quién más se entristeció, pues había cabalgado junto al Rey cuando éste aún no lo era y compartieron agradables conversaciones desde Rivendell, pero logrando contener su emotividad y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, le dio las gracias por su ayuda y compañía.

Continuaron su marcha, ahora pudiendo ver el reloj en sueños marcando las seis y aumentando. Su imagen las acompañó en la vigilia, provocando que la tristeza manchara sus rostros; ya nada podía distraerlas de lo inevitable. Solían permanecer dentro de la tienda que instalaban nada más detenerse e intentaban mantener conversaciones aún de cosas ya contadas mil veces, pero pronto se sumían en el silencio, sin saber de qué más hablar, por lo que se contentaban con abrazarse y escuchar el segundero avanzar lentamente.

En las noches, Alice gustaba de observar a los elfos conversar en silencio, admirando la figura pétrea de Maglor, quien siempre se sentaba junto a Elrond y cuando ya tenía suficiente, volvía la vista a sus amigas, quienes yacían en diversas posiciones, abrazadas o echadas encima de otra, intentando con todas sus fuerzas grabar aquella imagen en su memoria, como los antiguos tallaban sobre piedra aquellas cosas importantes que buscaban conservar en los siglos o milenios por venir. Finalmente se dormía llorando, apoyando suavemente la cabeza en alguna de sus compañeras, temiendo el peso que algún día tendría que cargar en pago de su deseo de felicidad.

Tras despedir a los elfos de Lorien, continuaron hasta Rivendell. En cuanto cruzaron el puente, que hacía tantos años habían abandonado con una dudosa misión, con los corazones oscurecidos por el temor y la duda, y mientras eran recibidos por la casa en el presente con cantos y luces, escucharon claramente entre las voces alborozadas las diez campanadas del reloj. Fue luego del cumpleaños de Bilbo que ambas parejas se casaron en el bosque cercano, siendo precisamente Bilbo quien entregó a Fran y Glorfindel a Alice, Michelle por otra parte dio los anillos, Emilia grabó para llevar aquel evento a las familias y Marie sacó fotografías. El días después de la fiesta celebrada en honor a los recién casados y tras mirar la hora del reloj, que aparecía cada cierto tiempo en la esquina del cuarto en que estuvieran, Michelle y Emilia prepararon las maletas, guardando los incontables regalos que habían recibido — y que para alegría de la primera, incluía una caja de vinos de Rivendell entregada a ella por Elrond— y al atardecer, luego de que toda la pequeña Comunidad se vistiera con las ropas y la joya que las acompañara en su viaje, caminaron con sus amigas y el resto de personas que las hubiera conocido hasta un prado cerca de la cascada, con el reloj avanzando siempre a su derecha.

Cada uno deseó al par una vida plena y llena de felicidad, los pertenecientes a Tierra Media agradecieron sus esfuerzos para detener la enfermedad y entre amigas, se desearon las unas a las otras un buen futuro en lo que cada una había deseado. Finalmente el reloj comenzó el conteo de sus doce campanas, las cuales sólo ellas podían escuchar y abrazándose y llorando, se despidieron para siempre, prometiendo nunca olvidarse.

El reloj tocó su última campanada…

…

Un segundo después, el espacio que antes ocuparan las dos jóvenes y el reloj se hallaba vacío. De éste modo aquella pequeña Comunidad de Estrellas Caídas del Cielo se separó, para no volverse a reunir hasta quizá más allá del final de todo.

No tardaron mucho en descubrir que aquel "traductor mágico" había desaparecido, pero era algo que esperaban y gracias a Maglor, las tres ya contaban con un buen control del lenguaje y escritura de su nuevo hogar. Tras despedir a Fran, prometiéndole que volverían a encontrarse las tres a futuro y luego de verla desaparecer junto a los hobbits, raza con la cual viviría desde ese momento y al cual sería añadida con algún nombre nuevo al registro de la Comarca, Alice se puso a trabajar en un manuscrito secreto relatando todo lo sucedido al grupo mientras aún estaba fresco en su mente, para asegurarse de no olvidar ningún detalle en los milenios por seguir y el cual llevaría a las Tierras Imperecederas, cuando el inevitable momento llegara.

Sabía que a esas alturas era estúpido seguir intentando mantener la historia original, pero igualmente le pidió a Frodo que obviara los detalles de ellas y la enfermedad en su libro rojo; pero eso no significaba que ella deseaba que fuera olvidado. O que ella lo olvidara luego de varios milenios.

Y así pasaron los años.

La vida de Fran fue tranquila y feliz, sirvió a la comunidad de hobbits lo mejor que pudo ya sea dando consejos, mediando en conflictos, creando actividades creativas y educadoras para los niños y cuidándolos cuando sus padres no podían. Ella misma tuvo una familia, un gran hogar y con un cuidado jardín y huerto. Cada cierto tiempo se reunía con sus dos amigas en los límites para hablar de sus vidas, rememorar los viejos tiempos y disfrutar de la compañía mutua. Mientras tanto, Alice y Marie viajaban constantemente junto a Maglor, quien intentaba aprovechar cada momento de felicidad, recordando todas aquellas veces que pudo haber perdido a Alice. Sentía que su alegría no podía ser mayor cuando en esos últimos años ocurrió aquel milagro: iba a ser padre. Era algo increíble para un ellon de su edad y no tardó en volverse todo un acontecimiento en Rivendell.

Alice no se mostraba segura pero no mencionó, ni siquiera a su amiga, el origen de su abatimiento. Maglor no recordó lo que le había dicho años atrás hasta el día del nacimiento, cuando en lugar de uno llegaron dos pequeños al mundo, un niño y una niña y sintió que no podía ser más feliz; entonces Alice cerró los ojos y durmió. No despertó más tarde aquel día ni el siguiente. Nadie sabía que estaba pasando, la preocupación era casi palpable entre los presentes pues ella no reaccionaba a ningún estímulo. Entonces la mañana del tercer día, abrió nuevamente sus ojos y dirigiéndose a nadie en particular, declaró:

— Está hecho, ya comenzó.

Lo llamó su "trabajo", si era necesitada para algo simplemente se recostaría y dormiría hasta terminarlo, lo cual podía extenderse desde un par de horas hasta varios días. La razón de que ocurriera así según ella, era para evitar cualquier tipo de daño a su yo físico. Aquello tranquilizó a Maglor, quien durante esos primeros días temió que volvería a perderla y en esta ocasión no podría ayudarla, pues desconocía a donde la llevaban sus sueños. Sus trabajos solían consistir en servir de guía y no era la única que participaba en esas labores. Pero la otra parte del trabajo, del cual no hablaba, era casi solo suya y el que más la extenuaba mentalmente.

Su "trabajo" la desestabilizó mentalmente por un tiempo, las cosas que veía o sentía provocaron que se alejara de él y los pequeños, prefiriendo languidecer bajo el sol con la mirada perdida en el horizonte; las pocas veces que hablaba lo hacía sola. Únicamente su amiga lograba acercarse a ella y atravesar la coraza que había creado. Algunos meses después, cual mariposa rompió su cuncuna y regreso, actuando como si nada hubiera sucedido. Las cosas parecieron mejorar desde entonces, incluso pasaba bastante tiempo con los pequeños 1*Laireliron y 2*Lintalairë, a pesar de no gustarle los niños pequeños, pero seis años después otra desgracia las golpeó, sólo que ahora afectó a todos.

Fran falleció rodeada por su esposo, su hijo e hija y nietos, una tarde de primavera. Su muerte fue tranquila, como si simplemente se hubiese acostado para tomar una siesta, sólo que esta vez no despertaría jamás. Las dos restantes se sumieron en una profunda melancolía, pareciendo alejarse cada vez más en sus recuerdos y el trabajo de Alice sólo lo empeoró. Finalmente aceptaron marchar a las Tierras Imperecederas, aun cuando no se encontraban muy emocionadas por esto. El reencuentro con Elrond fue suficiente para alegrarlos y su compañía hizo soportable la presentación con los Valar. Permanecieron en casa de su madre Nerdanel, quien estaba más que feliz de saber que tenía nuevos nietos e incluso pospuso varios de sus trabajos tanto para jugar con ellos como para conocer a Alice. Mientras tanto, Maglor buscó un terreno en el cual edificar un hogar.

La principal la creó en una zona rodeada de bosques que entregaba privacidad al claro, el cual tenía suficiente espacio para una casa grande, un huerto y un patio. Cerca pasaba un río y colina abajo se encontraba un lago, el cual poseía una playa pequeña cercada por rocas, impidiendo miradas indiscretas. Era el lugar en que Alice siempre había soñado vivir antes de llegar a Tierra Media y lo mínimo que él podía hacer, para su felicidad cada vez más escasa, era regalárselo. La segunda, de tamaño más pequeño lo creó cerca de la casa de Elrond en Tol Eressëa, sabiendo que una estancia continua en la inmutable Valinor podía desestabilizar aún más la mente de Alice y Marie.

En un año y medio, la casa principal estuvo lista y se mudaron.

Maglor sintió que todo el esfuerzo era recompensado simplemente con aquella gran sonrisa y ojos luminosos que su amada tenía, la cual hacía tiempo que no veía. Poco tiempo después, se puso felizmente a trabajar en el huerto y en los planes para gestionar los documentos reales y textos escolares, el cual estaba preparando con Elrond. Marie por otra parte, se dedicó a componer música y fabricar instrumentos en unos cuartos de la casa creados especialmente para sus necesidades. Y la vida continuó…

-.-.-

Maglor despertó aquella mañana solo y permaneció un instante observando la luz reflejada en el techo, antes de sentarse en la cama. Aunque los elfos no necesitaban del sueño constante, se había acostumbrado a recostarse todas las noches junto a su esposa para hacerle compañía, quizás hablarían de algo interesante que ocurriera aquel día, o sólo disfrutarían del calor y la cercanía del otro y si no tenía ganas de dormir, se quedaría observándola descansar y velaría sus sueños.

Aquella noche había sido especialmente complicada, pues además de estar agotado debido a algunos trabajos escolásticos de música que había revisado aquellas últimas dos semanas, Alice despertó de una pesadilla especialmente terrible, temblando, sudando frío y lloriqueando, repitiendo los mismos balbuceos una y otra vez. El elfo la acurrucó en su regazo y le hizo caricias circulares en la espalda, al tanto que tarareaba una suave nana y murmuraba palabras de alivio. Ella pasó a llamar a su madre, luego a hipar en silencio y finalmente se durmió. Era común que cuando llegaba a su límite explotara o tuviera esa clase de pesadillas; su "trabajo" no siempre era agradable, pero a veces la exponía a situaciones extremas las cuales él desconocía.

Se durmió poco después y agotado como estaba, no se le haría extraño que fuera ya mediodía, pues en situaciones normales se levantaría antes que ella. Tras darse un baño y vestirse con un traje holgado para aquel cálido día, fue a buscar a su familia. Pasó por su estudio y aprovechó de dejar en orden los papeles, luego observó el pequeño desorden en el rincón de Alice y con una pequeña sonrisa, se acercó para extender la manta de consuelo sobre el sillón, dejando los libros en una pila al alcance de la mano.

Por lo general nunca lo molestaba mientras trabajaba, ella misma tenía sus propios asuntos a los cuales dedicarse, como dirigir la gran biblioteca, o "Centro cultural" como gustaba a veces llamarle en su propio idioma, que ella misma había planeado e inaugurado en el creciente poblado (compuesta de gente, mayormente herreros, aún fieles a su sobrino o aquellos que buscaban las enseñanzas artísticas de él o su madre) que se estaba asentando alrededor de los terrenos que Nerdanel actualmente compartía con Celebrimbor y los gemelos, pero en los días malos, Alice buscaría su compañía y para no perturbarlo se ubicaba en ese lugar, cubierta en aquella vieja manta de su antiguo hogar en su mundo original. Viendo la pesadilla que había tenido, era seguro que aparecería en la tarde por allí, así que era mejor que todo estuviera preparado para ella y ya que su trabajo estaba casi listo, haría una pausa para prepararle cacao y sentarse un rato a su lado. Marie a veces también tenía malos sueños, pero por lo general se apoyaba en su amiga. Se preguntó vagamente si Alice habría buscado su compañía así que pasó por la biblioteca, llena de los libros que trajeran de su mundo y el cual iba aumentando gracias al aporte del Gato, quien traía a veces regalos para sus "súbditos" desde otras dimensiones. Fue al comedor y la cocina pero tampoco encontró a nadie, entonces escuchó la risa musical y rápida de su hija mayor.

Salió y permaneció en el porche, observando a su familia. Lairë corría de un lado a otro, persiguiendo mariposas y aves, columpiándose luego brevemente antes de subir a la casa del árbol, sólo para saltar hacia el suelo momentos después, echándose a rodar entonces por la pequeña pendiente para finalmente volver a empezar su caótico juego. Su hijo Liron por otra parte, se encontraba sentado a la sombra del árbol, con su libro de cuentos favorito a un lado y una pequeña arpa de plata sobre las piernas, de la cual una ligera y simple melodía emanaba con calidez, flotando suavemente en el aire.

Alice y Marie se hallaban recogiendo algunos de los frutos de su huerto para el almuerzo, que gracias al trabajo duro de ambas, estaba provisto de todo, incluyendo plantas que solo existían en el mundo del que ellas provenían y que habían traído en forma de semillas. De pronto elevaron sus rostros y al verle, agitaron sus manos, él les devolvió el saludo mientras se apoyaba sobre la fachada de la casa. Repentinamente escuchó un suave sonido de páginas siendo volteadas, miró en aquella dirección y sobre el asiento al lado de la puerta, vio a 3*Lisselorë, su pequeña y última hija, sujetando un libro con ilustraciones más grande que ella.

De los tres, era la que más se parecía a Alice, mientras los gemelos tenían el cabello negro y los ojos grises comunes en los Noldor, su hermana tenía el cabello ensortijado de color castaño como sus grandes ojos, mientras que su pequeño rostro era redondo. Él estaba seguro de que aquellos rasgos permanecerían en su adultez como en su esposa, probablemente terminaría siendo igual de pequeña que ella, pero era otra característica la que llamaba la atención de todo el que la viera. Quizá por la situación peculiar que ocurriera durante su gestación, con el fëa de Alice viajando continuamente para realizar su "trabajo", resultara en que la pequeña tuviera un aire etéreo, como si no estuviera allí por completo. Sus ojos constantemente parecían velados, como los Eldar cuando descansaban y solía tener la mirada fija en cosas invisibles, o tal vez inexistentes, mientras que sus movimientos eran lentos y suaves, como los de alguien que estuviera despertando del más dulce de los sueños, aún sin abandonarlo por completo.

Maglor sonrió a su pequeña y la levantó en brazos. En ese momento Maedhros, quien había vuelto a la vida no hacía mucho, salió y se aproximó a él. Había llegado ayer y pensaba quedarse mientras decidía que hacer con su nueva vida, además de aprovechar de conocer a sus sobrinos y arreglar con su hermano ciertos asuntos del pasado, los cuales había tenido tiempo de meditar mientras se hallaba en Mandos.

— ¿Has descansado bien hermano?

— Perfectamente, aunque creo haber oído lejanamente la voz de Alice lamentándose por algo. ¿Está todo bien? — preguntó, frunciendo el ceño en señal de preocupación y acercándose a él para tocar suavemente su brazo.

— Sí, pesadillas solamente.

Lisselorë al ver a su tío, extendió sus cortos y regordetes brazos hacia él con una mirada anhelante. Maedhros le sonrió con ternura, recogiéndola con cuidado. La niña rio y jugó distraídamente con su cabello rojizo.

— Me alegro que hayas cumplido tu sueño de tener una familia propia, son unos niños preciosos. Liron es igual a ti de pequeño y es muy listo, mientras que Lairë… bueno, es… muy energética y traviesa.

— Oh si —asintió Maglor casi cantando, colocando las manos en su cintura y lanzando una corta carcajada—, ¡esa pequeña sólo está tranquila cuando duerme! Deberás acostumbrarte a sus travesuras, saca cada idea de los libros e historias del mundo de Alice.

Ambos callaron un momento, respirando aquella tranquilidad mientras las cálidas notas del arpa y los chillidos alegres de Lairë los envolvían.

— Jamás pensé que volvería a disfrutar de esta clase de paz, o que siquiera regresaría a nuestra antigua tierra —suspiró Maedhros con una mirada nostálgica y echándose hacia atrás, para apoyar la espalda en la pared—. Usaré esta nueva vida para ayudar a curar las heridas que nuestra familia causó en el pasado, para finalmente cerrar ese ciclo y comenzar uno nuevo, donde también halle mi lugar en éste mundo.

— Es bueno tener ayuda en esto y estoy seguro de que lograrás eso último, yo no creí que alguna vez podría formar una familia y mírame ahora — comentó Maglor, posando la mano en el hombro de su hermano en señal de apoyo.

— Nunca pensé que acabarías uniéndote con ella, de toda Tierra Media, pero me alegra que haya sucedido.

— A veces yo no estoy tan seguro —confesó el cantante en voz baja, alejándose un poco y acariciando distraídamente su otro brazo mientras miraba al suelo—. Alice ha sacrificado mucho, la veo llorar por su familia, por la presión de ese… " _trabajo_ " y no puedo hacer nada para aliviar su dolor. Por no querer ver sufrir a nadie, terminó sufriendo ella por la felicidad de nosotros. Me explicó antaño que, por su tipo de misión representando a los suyos, su cuerpo y alma debían permanecer igual, sólo que su vida estaría atada a la mía y su alma sufre por eso, pues como su naturaleza dicta, desea marchar fuera de los círculos de Arda y no puede, lo cual desestabiliza su mente en ocasiones y detesto verla así; me siento un poco culpable de su destino. Si no me hubiese escuchado llorar, si no hubiera volteado...

Maglor se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, entonces sintió un brazo pasando por su hombro y fue atraído hacia el pecho de su hermano, terminando su rostro cerca del de su hija quien, como si entendiera lo que sucedía, comenzó a acariciar con suavidad sus mejillas.

— Esa ha sido su elección y debes respetarla, ella sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, es bastante lista — musitó el mayor por encima suyo, apoyando el mentón sobre su cabeza y acariciando su cabello negro—. Si quieres hacer algo, simplemente muéstrale siempre tu amor para que sepa que su sacrificio no ha sido en vano. ¿Cuánto la amas?

— No creo que haya palabras para definirlo —respondió Maglor, disfrutando de la cercanía y el calor de su hermano mayor, el cual alguna vez pensó que había perdido para siempre en los pasillos de Mandos.

— Vaya, mi pequeño hermanito, maestro de la lengua se ha quedado sin palabras por fin —bromeó Maedhros, posando un breve beso sobre su coronilla—. Siempre quise ver este día.

— Nelyo…. — se quejó el cantante sonriendo.

— Bien, basta de arrumacos, ahora ve a ayudar a cargar las canastas, yo tengo una interesante conversación a tener con esta linda muñequita.

Maglor rio y se alejó trotando hacia donde estaban su mujer y Marie. Antes de llegar escuchó un extraño y hermoso trinar, que llenó el corazón de todos de esperanzas hacia el futuro. Miraron hacia arriba pero no pudieron ver nada. Mientras continuaban con sus asuntos, con toda una vida aguardando delante de ellos, un ave plateada los observó fijamente desde un árbol cercano y se alejó volando, desvaneciéndose en la luz del sol que iluminaba aquella escena familiar, que hace mucho tiempo atrás, nadie habría creído posible. Antes de entrar al hogar, Alice volteó una última vez para observar el horizonte, hacia el lugar donde aquella ave que conocía muy bien se desvaneciera, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, antes de volver a sumirse en la vida que cada día le parecía más una ilusión, que cada vez pesa un poco más, antes de volver a sonreírle a su familia.

En la oscuridad del agujero de conejo, sumida en un profundo sueño inquieto, Alice sueña, enterrándose cada vez más en la tierra, esperando el despertar del fin de los tiempos.

 _La oscuridad va a romperme_

 _No puedes salvarme_

 _Será mi perdición._

 _Siento un dolor abrazarme_

 _La vida me destruye_

 _No tengo salvación._

 **Sirenia.** El enigma de la vida.

* * *

 **Me pregunto si logré crear relaciones creíbles y naturales entre los personajes y un buen crecimiento de éstos... esto es difícil...**

 **Estaba considerando algún día añadir un extra con breves relatos nacido de esta hebra del final, pero he de pensarlom pues no estoy segura y en verdad quiero enfocarme en algo diferente ahora.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

Como siempre, las palabras en quenya usadas para estos nombres, provienen de la página Lambenor:

1*Laireliron: canción de verano. Laire-Verano; Lirë-Canción, canto.

2*Lintalairë: Poema veloz. Linta-Veloz; Lairë-Poema.

3*Lisselorë: Dulce sueño. Lissë-Dulce; Lor-Sueño.


	39. 17 Réquiem para un sueño

**Capítulo 17**

 **Réquiem para un sueño**

* * *

" _And we've been poisoned by these fairy tales  
The lawyers clean up all details  
Since daddy had to lie […]_

 _But this is the end  
This is the end of the innocence"_

 **Don Henley.** The End Of The Innocence.

* * *

" _Pero de pronto se encontró sentada en el banco, con la cabeza apoyada en la falda de su hermana […]_

— _¡Despierta, Alicia querida! —Le decía su hermana—. ¡Cuánto has dormido!_

— _¡Oh, qué cosas extrañas he soñado! —contestó Alicia."_

 **Lewis Carroll**. Aventuras de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

* * *

En la hebra original de la historia, Alice sonrió con tristeza a su yo paralela, viva entre los brazos de su amado y con una pesada carga en su espalda esperándola a futuro, antes de volver la mirada a su antiguo recipiente vacío de vida, aún sostenida en los brazos del elfo. Y con su viejo amigo a un lado, se sentó a esperar su decisión.

-.-.-

Maglor seguía llorando sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Alice.

Él mismo se sentía muerto, desconectado, frío… ninguna palabra más salió de su boca después del primer grito, tras llamar su nombre en vano; su corazón estaba roto y su voz se había secado. Todo se sentía irreal, lejano y el llanto del resto resonaba como un eco en su cabeza. No reaccionó ante el temblor que siguió, apenas sintió los remezones de Michelle y de mala gana dejó que lo levantaran y guiaran hacia la puerta, mientras sostenía con fuerza el cascarón de lo que alguna vez fue aquella joven vivaz y extraña, que había traído nuevas energías a su ser. ¿De qué servía correr para salir de aquel lugar? Alice ya no estaba en ese mundo.

Repentinamente comenzó a sentirse extremadamente cansado, hasta que finalmente se detuvo; agotado y apoyándose en la pared se dejó caer. No podía más, su cuerpo ya no le respondía y su alma solo deseaba escapar. Tardó unos segundos en comprender la razón: Alice ya no estaba, así que ya no había nada que lo atara en sustitución de la Tierra Media, en ese lugar casi fuera de los círculos del mundo.

Michelle se acercó e intentó levantarlo mientras le gritaba, pero con un gesto tranquilo la detuvo.

— No puedo continuar, las fuerzas se me acaban pues estoy lejos del mundo y los de mi raza no soportan tal presión —explicó con una sonrisa cansada y triste, mirando el rostro de su amor, quien ostentaba una expresión eternamente tranquila—. Ella solía ser mi ancla pero se ha ido —añadió con un tono roto.

— Pero ¡no puedes rendirte! —Exclamó desesperada la morena con la voz agrietada, nuevamente llorando— ¡Eres nuestro guardián! ¿Qué le diremos a Elrond?

— Lo siento —murmuró sin alzar la mirada ni cambiar su tono calmado —. Es cierto que soy su guardián y es por tal motivo que mi última orden para protegerlas es que me dejen atrás ahora mismo, busquen el reino de los hombres y vuelvan a casa.

— Podríamos cargarte—

— No podrán con ambos y no la pienso dejar aquí sola —replicó, sin dejarla terminar. Entonces levantó la cabeza, mirándola con ojos vacíos de vida e inexpresivos y añadió—. Michelle, ahora te nombro la líder de este grupo, ponlas a salvo y por favor, entrégale mi espada a Elrond y pídele perdón de mi parte. Ahora no pierdan más tiempo. ¡Márchense!

El grupo contuvo las lágrimas y partió. Entonces Maglor sonrió con tristeza y observó el rostro tranquilo de la joven. Con cuidado peinó sus cabellos y besó su frente, hecho esto se recostó en el suelo, exhausto, acurrucándose junto a ella mientras sentía su energía abandonarle.

— Así que éste será mi final ¿eh? Quizá siempre fue mi destino perderme, pero fue bueno haberte conocido, mi estrella, ojalá mis esfuerzos hayan sido suficientes para que al menos uno de mis hermanos haga compañía a madre y continúe enmendando nuestros errores pasados, pues si marcho a Mandos ya nunca podré abandonarlo —murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos.

Respirar se estaba haciendo difícil, pero aun, así intentó tararear una suave melodía, sin embargo las notas se perdían y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Tenía tanto sueño…

-.-.-

El Gato las esperaba en el exterior y fue él quien las guio a través de los páramos y colinas, subido sobre la cabeza del caballo quien ni siquiera intentó sacárselo de encima, hasta que finalmente llegaron a Minas Tirith, agotadas hasta el extremo. Pocos días después, se encontraban sentadas en los jardines de la Casa de curación, en un punto alejado que les brindaba algo de privacidad. Sólo estaban allí, mirándose la una a la otra sin hablar, sin más lágrimas que derramar, sin nada más que sentir. Ninguna sabía exactamente que hacer ahora, así que sólo esperaban, dejando pasar las horas sin hacer otra cosa que estar allí.

De repente algo se acercó a ellas, algo que lanzó un maullido fuerte para llamar la atención de las cuatro. Sentado al lado de Marie estaba el Gato, quien se esfumara apenas llegaron a la ciudadela blanca. Sus miradas desganadas se posaron en el felino y fue Marie quien habló primero.

— Tú lo sabías ¿no es así? Sabías lo que había que hacer para detener a esa cosa y que sería Alice quien lo llevaría a cabo, por eso intentaste retenerla.

— Es cierto, lo sabía.

— ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? —preguntó Emilia molesta, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

— Llegué muy lejos y alto en mis averiguaciones, y quienes lo sabían tenían el suficiente poder para hacerme callar —maulló el gato lentamente, con las orejas ligeramente caídas—. Pero no pueden decir que al menos no lo intenté cambiar, lancé varias insinuaciones.

— ¿Por qué mierda tuvimos que ser nosotras? —murmuró dolida Michelle. No parecía estar dirigiéndose al gato, pero éste igualmente respondió.

— Sinceramente, no estoy seguro. Quizá sea lo que los humanos suelen llamar "destino" lo que las convocó; a la mayoría al menos, en otros casos bien podría ser "accidente" o lo que ustedes también llaman "estar en el lugar y momento equivocado" —maulló, mirando de reojo a Emilia.

— ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? — consultó Fran, desviando la mirada y medio ocultando su rostro entre las rodillas.

— Elegir.

Las jóvenes alzaron sus cabezas y lo miraron sin entender.

— Llámenlo un regalo de Alice desde la muerte. Ella logró crear una gran oportunidad para ésta pequeña Comunidad a través del sacrificio de otra Alice; es algo complicado —explicó el felino con los ojos entrecerrados y recostándose en sus cuatro patas—. Lo que deben saber es que pueden elegir quedarse como parte de alguna de las razas de éste mundo, o volver al de ustedes. Tienen tiempo para decidir, úsenlo sabiamente pues lo que escojan será irreversible.

El Gato desapareció tras un árbol, dejándolas solas nuevamente. Se miraron entre ellas un instante y luego al suelo, cada una sumergida en sus propias cavilaciones.

Las heridas del grupo eran variadas, Fran sólo tenía algunos moretones y arañazos, Emilia además de aquello tenía una esguince en el tobillo y las otras dos sumaban terribles dolores en el torso y las piernas debido a los golpes lanzados por el ente, así que mientras a Fran se le dio el alta, pudiendo pasearse con total libertad lejos de la Casa de curación o el jardín, el resto tuvo que quedarse más tiempo bajo los cuidados de los sanadores. Michelle aprovechó esa instancia para leer el último libro de la historia del anillo. Siendo ahora no sólo la líder de lo que quedaba del grupo, sino también quien tenía la misión de dar las malas noticias y el mensaje a Elrond, necesitaba saberse de memoria lo que iba a suceder y en qué momento tendría la oportunidad de encontrarse con el señor de Rivendell para cumplir su promesa. No podía abandonar ese mundo sin haber concluido aquello en persona, era su deber.

Los días pasaban lentamente para las sobrevivientes, cada una languideciendo a su modo en diferentes lugares, pero a pesar de la tristeza que las embargaba, evitaron la compañía mutua después de los primeros días, buscaban la soledad en cada rincón que encontraban para pensar en lo sucedido, en lo que sucedería y para finalmente hallar paz. Para cuando los héroes de la guerra del anillo regresaron, las jóvenes se encontraban en condiciones de abandonar la Casa de Curación y dar las buenas y malas noticias ellas mismas.

Gran tristeza cayó entonces, ensombreciendo la alegría por la victoria de las jóvenes, así que se organizó una ceremonia conmemorativa en honor a Alice y Maglor, en el cual también se agradeció al resto del grupo su esfuerzo. Tras esto Fran se sintió cansada, así que se recostó para tomar una corta siesta.

Y soñó.

-.-.-

Cuando el vínculo entre su rhöar y fëa se rompió, dejando a éste último adolorido por la pérdida de su estado natural, sintió algo más, algo que sabía que no debería estar allí. Podía notar a lo lejos las Salas de Mandos llamándole, pero también pudo ver la línea etérea que lo unía a Alice, marcando un camino que, de alguna manera, supo que podía seguir.

Era capaz de elegir. Aquel pensamiento emergió en su mente de la nada, aunque no sabía cómo había ocurrido descubrió que tampoco le importaba, así que decidió seguir el lazo. No debió hacer nada en esta ocasión, las puertas estaban abiertas para él y tras cruzar un portal de luz que de alguna forma lo encegueció, se halló para su sorpresa en un enorme y hermoso prado que descendía hacia un mar estrellado. Por inercia alzó las manos para frotar sus ojos, descubriendo estupefacto que parecía tener nuevamente un cuerpo y que además podía sentir. Aspiró profundamente el aroma de la hierba fresca antes de comenzar a descender y observó maravillado el paisaje a su alrededor, el verdor perfecto, las estrellas brillantes sobre él y no pudo evitar recordar la época dorada de Valinor en su infancia. Avanzó a través de un bosquecillo y en un claro del centro, sentada en un tronco, se encontró con ella.

Alice lucía radiante con su simple vestido plateado sin encajes ni adornos, su piel pálida parecía emitir una débil luz tal como la expresión de su rostro, en la cual emergió una pequeña sonrisa triste. Se levantó y avanzó hacia él, deteniéndose a un par de metros, moviéndose nerviosa en su sitio. Apenas pudo decir media palabra llamando su nombre, pues el hechizo que lo mantenía quieto se rompió y sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo y cayendo ambos sobre el suave césped. La abrazó con fuerza, repitiendo su nombre incontables veces, tocando su rostro para asegurarse de que estaba allí, besándola y riendo de felicidad.

La joven simplemente acarició su espalda en círculos, intentando calmarlo pero dejándole expresar su alegría y cuando se tranquilizó, permanecieron sentados y abrazados en silencio algún tiempo, hasta que el elfo finalmente habló.

— Estamos ambos muertos ¿no es así? Pero ¿cómo es que nos encontramos juntos? Nuestras razas van por caminos diferentes y aun así, pude elegir seguirte en lugar de ir a Mandos. ¿Acaso es éste un regalo de Eru?

— Algo así —afirmó la joven, enterrando el rostro en su ropa—. Mi sacrificio en aquel momento es algo muy importante para deshacerlo, aun así se me dio la oportunidad para cambiar algunas cosas, para que mi grupo tuviera la capacidad de decidir. Mientras yo mantengo el precio para mantener al ente atado al fondo de todo, otra yo paga por su felicidad y la de todos, era la única opción que tenía y la tomé, aunque una parte de mi sufra en su vida.

— No lo comprendo.

— No esperaba que lo hicieras, es muy complicado. Lo que debes saber es que, siendo parte del grupo al ser nuestro guía y protector, te incluye en mi trato para entregar la posibilidad de elegir, es por eso que estás aquí — explicó, alzándose un poco y abarcando el paisaje con una de sus manos—. Este lugar es el punto final en el cual estuvimos antes, pero tal y como lo verán las almas que empiecen a cruzarlo a futuro. Tras pasar por el túnel y enfrentarse a ellos mismos en el espejo o luego de otras pruebas, llegan a este espacio donde pueden prepararse para partir más allá, o regresar si es necesario a través de otros medios — se detuvo un instante, dudosa, mientras posaba la vista en uno de los árboles, acariciando su cuello antes de continuar—. Aún puedes volver Maglor, si pasas de ésta línea no podrás arrepentirte luego. Nunca más volverás a formar parte de los Eldar, ni a ver a tu familia o Valinor.

— No me arrepentiré si puedo seguir estando a tu lado.

— ¿Y tu familia?

Maglor bajó la mirada un momento.

— Hay ocasiones en que uno debe decidir por sí mismo según lo que le haga feliz ¿no? Siempre los extrañaré, pero estoy seguro de que comprenderán que es lo mejor —murmuró. Cerró los ojos mientras inspiraba profundo y luego le sonrió tristemente —. ¿Me guías?

Así lo hizo. Alice lo llevó a través de los árboles hasta la playa, en la cual había un hermoso puerto de plata con una pequeña barca amarrada allí a la cual se subieron. Maglor observó el agua estrellada y sintió una pequeña oleada de miedo ante qué podría esperarle más allá de los círculos de Arda, pero la pequeña mano de Alice aferrando la suya fue lo suficiente para calmarlo. El nudo se desató con facilidad y pronto se pusieron en marcha.

Un ser de luz se hizo presente en la popa y sólo con unos suaves gestos de su mano, dirigió la barca a través de las estrellas hasta más allá. Mirando hacia atrás vieron la burbuja que contenía a Ëa, junto a otras millones de incontables pompas luminosas unidas por medio de finos hilos casi invisibles. Desde lejos parecía un árbol de luz. Pasaron por sobre un río luminoso con cientos de colores, el cual parecía alimentar dicho "árbol" y al asomarse por la borda, Maglor observó miles de almas nadando en ella.

Finalmente llegaron a destino.

Ambos no pudieron evitar congelarse y observar en silenciosa fascinación lo que les esperaba delante. Los palacios más allá del vacío eran lo más bello que alguna vez hubieran visto, construida a partir de diferentes tonalidades de luz y tan enorme, que la mirada no podría abarcar ni una pequeña parte del lugar; por lo demás resultaba imposible describirlo con palabras. El mismo ser que los llevó hasta allí los condujo por los pasillos hasta los grandes patios interiores, en los cuales tanto ainur como almas humanas avanzadas convivían en paz. Permanecieron en ese espacio, aprendiendo y reencontrándose con seres queridos y para la grata sorpresa de ambos, Elros fue el primero en recibirlos. En aquel sitio no existía el tiempo como tal, así que no supieron cuánto había pasado hasta el momento en que fueron convocados.

Se presentaron ante el propio Eru y sin más preámbulos, éste les ofreció una opción.

Alice había sacrificado cualquier posibilidad de una encarnación futura, para iniciar y potenciar el golpe y el sello que devolvió al ente a las profundidades del vacío, pero si se ofrecía a completar una larga misión, no sólo podría obtener una buena y longeva vida juntos, sino que además podría perfeccionar su almas a través de otro medio, cosa que no podía hacer en la actualidad. Sin dudarlo un segundo, Maglor se lanzó a apoyarla, a pesar de que él no estaba obligado a realizar tal empresa, deseaba ayudarla. Eru no puso objeción alguna, pero entonces les aclaró que aquella misión tendrían que realizarla por separado, exigiría un gran esfuerzo de parte de ambos y tardaría en completarse, además, ninguna persona que los conociera estaría presente en su nueva vida.

A pesar de todo esto y tras conectar sus pensamientos un momento, aceptaron.

Entonces ambas almas se transformaron y alzaron el vuelo en forma de aves, volando hasta los cielos de Arda y pasando muy cerca del Vingilot. En ese instante, el plumaje de los dos pareció absorber los reflejos de luz que emitía el silmaril y tras danzar en círculos, emitiendo su primer y dulce trinar cual despedida, se separaron, marchando cada uno en direcciones opuestas del firmamento, desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad para cumplir su misión: guiar e inspirar esperanza y sueños a través de los mundos por medio de su trinar. Sin juntarse nunca en ningún momento, atravesando el tiempo y las dimensiones con tal de cumplir su objetivo, para juntarse y vivir una vez más.

-.-.-

Fran despertó llorando de su sueño, justo a tiempo para escuchar un aleteo en su ventana, junto al más suave y hermoso trinar que alguna vez hubiera oído resonando en la distancia. Sin preocuparse de su apariencia, se marchó corriendo del cuarto y relató aquella historia a sus amigos. Aquel fue el último sueño de ese tipo que ella tuvo.

Lo más difícil que tuvieron que realizar fue explicarle lo sucedido a Elrond, aunque el resto sentía cierto alivio egoísta de que Michelle, su nueva líder, fuera la encargada de entregar la espada y transmitirle la noticia al señor de Rivendell, cuyo pesar sólo fue aliviado en parte por el relato de Fran. Antes de marchar de regreso a su mundo, Michelle recibió una carta de parte de Aragorn. Era de Alice para su familia. La morena lo interrogó con la mirada y el Rey le comentó como, antes de marchar a su último viaje, la joven se le había acercado para que guardara aquella carta y se la entregara a sus amigas en caso de que ella no regresara. Cuando le preguntó a que se debía esto, Alice le contestó:

— Acabo de ver algo que… sonará extraño, pero me vi a mi misma entre la gente y puede existir una posibilidad de que no regrese, aunque no estoy segura. No sé si en este lugar exista una historia similar, pero en mi mundo se cuenta que cuando ves a alguien exactamente parecido a ti, significa que se avecina la desgracia. Es exactamente lo que me ha sucedido y no sé si…sé que solo es una historia y quizá me creas loca pero—

— No, está bien Alice, guardaré esta carta por ti, pero si regresas la quemaré — replicó, ganándose una sonrisa agradecida de la joven.

Michelle asintió, dando las gracias a Aragorn por su buena voluntad al guardar aquello y se marchó de regreso a su mundo junto al resto, menos Fran, quien permaneció en Tierra Media junto a Pippin. Ambos tuvieron una vida plena, llena de felicidad y tranquilidad hasta la muerte de la mujer a una edad avanzada, rodeada por su familia.

El día que murió, un hermoso trinar se escuchó en la estancia, llenando de paz a quienes quedaron atrás.

-.-.-

La historia de Alice y Maglor era del tipo que encantaba a los elfos, volviéndose conocida en forma de cantos como a ellos les gustaba relatar; aun cuando no comprendían sobre dimensiones y gran parte de los detalles los manejaba quienes conocieran a aquellas jóvenes y la propia familia de Maglor. Aunque hay que agregar que en el último tiempo, existieron rumores de que quizá la pareja ya hubiera cumplido su labor aún si la seguían realizando, pues aunque les tomara toda la existencia terminar aquello, su premio era vivir una vida normal así que ¿podría ser que en algún lugar ambos estuviesen ya viviendo tras haber cumplido su misión? Esto se reforzó con la llegada de aquel muchacho.

Cuando estaban partiendo los últimos barcos de los ya vacíos puertos grises, un niño se acercó a Cirdan. Vestía ropas extrañas, ocultas bajo un bello manto plateado con bordados de plumas y estrellas, mientras que su única posesión era una muy vieja mochila. Quitando esto, su apariencia era la de un Noldo, con ojos grises, delicadas orejas en forma de hoja, cabello negro y piel pálida. El señor de los puertos lo recibió como si ya estuviera esperando su llegada y hay quienes agregan que la noche anterior, se vio un ave de una curiosa y brillante tonalidad plateada despegar del balcón del viejo elfo.

Círdan acompañó al pequeño en todo momento, alejando a los curiosos tras subir a la última barca y en los puertos de Tol Eressëa, fue inmediatamente recibido por Elrond, Galadriel e incluso Nerdanel y Maedhros, por lo cual nadie pudo acercarse en ningún momento al niño. Pero se dice que aquel pequeño debía ser hijo de Maglor y Alice, enviado desde algún punto del tiempo con el favor de Eru, quizá por deseo del propio muchacho.

Lo que fue de la pareja, sólo sus cercanos lo conocen y hace mucho que se perdieron en el Oeste o regresaron a su mundo. Quizá sigan volando entre las estrellas y viviendo felices en otro tiempo, o puede ser una historia más, perdida y adornada por el pasar de los años. Aunque si tienes suerte y escuchas detenidamente el viento, podrías oír un hermoso trinar, relatando la historia de unas estrellas que cayeron del cielo.


	40. Coda: Historias en el viento

**Coda: Historias en el viento**

* * *

Alma colocó el último punto a su historia y suspiró. Aquello que había comenzado como un simple ejercicio mental para resolver su bloqueo de escritor, una idea divertida sobre un tema algo controversial en la comunidad de fanfiction como era el de gente entrando en las historias, se había vuelto complejo y casi vivo, desarrollándose por sí solo a medida que escribía, como si alguna extraña voz traída por el viento le susurrara lo que debía seguir a continuación.

Habían pasado más de tres años, pero se sentía satisfecha con los resultados, era lo más largo que había escrito hasta la fecha y sólo le quedaba revisar los detalles, agregando las nuevas ideas que se le habían estado ocurriendo. Se estiró en el asiento, haciendo crujir las articulaciones y asintió para sí misma, tal vez ya estaba preparada para escribir algo propio, sí, podía intentarlo. Guardó el documento tanto en su pendrive con forma de pata de gato como en su notebook, levantándose sólo para tirarse sobre su cama que yacía unos centímetros más atrás.

Observó su pequeño cuarto bajo la luz crepuscular y sintió algo de nostalgia por alguna razón. Ahora mismo no podía quitarse de la mente el final de Alice, el hecho de no poder volver a ver a su familia… en cierto sentido nunca sería completamente feliz ¿verdad? ¿La felicidad del resto había valido el precio? ¿Se arrepentiría de su decisión? Muchas preguntas comenzaban a nacer en su cabeza divagante. ¿Existirían otras versiones de la historia? ¿Y si ella fuera otra versión? ¿Y si esa historia en verdad ocurrió en algún lugar, aunque tal vez no exactamente como ella lo estaba relatando?

Después de todo, siempre había tenido la idea de que las historias relevantes en un mundo, quizá debido a choques o conexiones entre dimensiones, terminaban siendo llevadas como sueños por el viento, atrapadas por las personas más receptivas y luego escritas en papel con algunos cambios. Pero si fuera así, ¿cuánto de aquello sería la historia real? ¿Y cuánto invención de ella?… ¿en verdad su propio relato la estaba haciendo cuestionarse la realidad? Hasta puede que en aquel momento, alguien en algún lugar estuviera leyendo sobre ella…

Nah, su vida no era muy importante ni interesante.

Se rio de sí misma y volteó el rostro hacia la ventana, observando los tonos carmesí y púrpuras del cielo. ¡Pero qué locuras se inventaba su mente cuando estaba ociosa! De todos modos ya estaba hecho, la historia de las chicas que cayeron del cielo hacia Tierra Media había sido escrita y merecía ser conocida. Lo haría tan pronto como pudiese, por ahora debía ocuparse de otras cosas, como terminar bien sus clases del segundo semestre y concluir exitosamente su tercer año en la Universidad.

Sonrió mientras se sentaba, olvidando los cientos de pensamientos que habían estado rondando su mente acerca de la existencia y sus temores. Era sólo una historia al fin y al cabo. Aquellas palabras, "sólo una historia", seguían rondando su cabeza mientras volteaba para mirar el notebook en su escritorio, cuando de pronto escuchó un hermoso trinar detrás suyo. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, justo en el momento en que un fuerte aleteo se hizo oír por sobre el ruido ambiental y gateo rápido hacia la ventana, asomándose.

Pero allí no había nada más que el atardecer y las casi imperceptibles historias danzando en el viento.

-.-

 _Somos polvos de estrellas,_

 _historias en el viento_

 _Relatos de existencias_

 _perdidas en el tiempo._

 _Flotando en el espacio,_

 _entre mundos extraños_

 _Esperando ser escuchados_

 _por quienes viven soñando._

-.-

 **FIN.**


	41. Simbología

**Y es así como concluyo una historia comenzada como una peculiar idea traída por el viento hace unos seis años, mientras enfrentaba un bloqueo de escritor que me impedía continuar en mi última historia de Silent Hill. En ese entonces el inicio y el final se me presentaban claros, concluyendo con Alice y Maglor vueltos aves. Luego se añadió el segundo hilo de la historia, pues me percaté de que Alice no se iba a rendir hasta que, al menos en otra parte, la historia concluyera solo un poco más alegre.**

 **La historia quedó congelada hasta que la volví a encontrar entre mis documentos, y ya que había terminado mi otro fanfic, tomé éste como desafío para probarme si podía crear una historia larga, con múltiples personajes y relaciones creíbles. Demoré, hubo largos parones, mi vida cambió y llegué a la universidad casi al mismo tiempo que concluía la primera parte, marcándose un notorio cambio entre ambos yo, la del colegio y la de la U. Y si logré mi objetivo… pues no lo sé. Por el momento me siento satisfecha con lo que hice y con haber tenido el valor de publicarlo al fin…  
**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Decidí hacer esta sección para aclarar la simbología de dos partes importantes del fanfic: el sueño antes de la búsqueda de la llave por parte de Alice, donde se muestra su destino inevitable marcado en su alma y su conocimiento inconsciente de éste; y el significado de los elementos tras La Puerta.

El resto de sueños de la primera parte los creé en base a mis propios conocimientos e intuiciones pero se pueden comprender según el contexto de lo escrito. Parte de la simbología, especialmente del "sueño/viaje" de Alice fueron extraídos del libro "Signos y Símbolos. Guía Ilustrada de su origen y significado" de Miranda Bruce. Perdí algunas fotos que saqué del libro (pues está en la biblioteca de mi ciudad), así que más adelante arreglaré ésta sección para añadir a lo ya escrito.

En algunos sale la fuente de las páginas web que haya consultado:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Simbología**

 **Blanco:** simboliza la pureza y la perfección, así como lo absoluto. Es el color más asociado con lo sagrado: los animales para el sacrificio solían ser blancos. En muchos países asiáticos es el color del luto. También se cree que los espíritus y fantasmas son blancos, ya que es un color que no oculta nada.

 **Escalera:** representa las etapas del desarrollo espiritual. Pueden ascender a la iluminación o descender hacia la oscuridad y la ignorancia. Una escalera en caracol, cuyo extremo inferior o superior quede oculto, simboliza el misterio.

 **Pasillo:** al ser un lugar de transición que conduce a diversas estancias, constituye un símbolo del transcurso de la propia vida, a cuyo paso se van abriendo puertas, nuevas posibilidades.

 **Puerta o pórtico:** el umbral señala el paso de lo sagrado a lo profano, de la seguridad al peligro. También simboliza la transición de una etapa de la vida a otra, o de la vida a la muerte.

 **Ventana:** así como el ojo se considera la "ventana del alma", la ventana es el "ojo del alma", como símbolo tanto de la consciencia como de la percepción que cada individuo posee del mundo. La ventana que permite que penetre la luz al interior, también simboliza la luz de la verdad que llega al alma.

 **Ginko:** Simboliza esperanza y amor. Su hoja es un emblema popular en Japón; tradicionalmente, era un símbolo samurái de lealtad.

 **Higuera:** Era considerado árbol de la vida en zonas de Asía, Oceanía y Egipto. Es símbolo de fecundidad, prosperidad y paz. En el budismo representa instrucción moral.

 **Almendro:** símbolo de fragilidad e inestabilidad, pues sus tempranas floraciones son sensibles a la escarcha y los fríos tardíos.

 **Melocotonero:** en China se asocia al melocotonero con el poder de la inmortalidad. Su madera se creía que podía alejar el mal.

 **Ciruelo:** En la cultura japonesa sus flores simbolizan felicidad y buena suerte. También representan primavera, valor y virtud para vencer las dificultades. En China significa virginidad, belleza y longevidad.

 **Cerezo:** La flor del cerezo simboliza la efímera dulzura de la juventud que, como la flor, se pierde con rapidez.

 **Morera:** Los chinos creían que éste árbol de la vida tenía el poder de alejar el mal; también la asociaban con la devoción filial.

 **Acebo:** se cree que puede alejar los espíritus malignos, además de ser usado para proteger el hogar y a quienes viven en él

 **Baobab:** Reverenciado árbol de la vida en la cultura africana. Es símbolo de resistencia, conservación y creatividad.

 **Palmera:** Árbol de la vida en las culturas árabe y egipcia, emblema solar ligado a la fertilidad y la victoria.

 **Libro abierto:** los libros son símbolo del conocimiento y de la sabiduría universal. Hablar "como un libro abierto" equivale a expresarse con claridad, mientras que un libro cerrado simboliza el misterio.

 **Reloj de arena:** instrumento que representa el fluir constante del tiempo, símbolo de la existencia fugaz del hombre. La vida transcurre de manera sutil y sin pausa, cundo termina el ciclo, vuelve a comenzar con solo dar vuelta el reloj. Ciclos interminables de comienzos y finales, cada comienzo antecede a un final y cada final marca un nuevo comienzo. _(Adrianaschiavo, Una psicología diferente: "El reloj de arena")_

 **Círculos concéntricos:** representan los grados de desarrollo, de evolución de la consciencia del ser, el perfeccionamiento y la armonía adquiridos.

 **21:** Significa la integración en el mundo de los adultos. Relacionado con las transformaciones y cambios, símbolo de la perfección y la madurez.

 **70:** Representa el descanso, la contemplación, la espiritualidad, la sensibilidad, la simpatía y el dominio. Número sagrado espiritual. Representa una fusión especial de la vida humana, ya que indica la cantidad de aprendizaje que se debe amasar en forma de experiencias personales conocidos como "sacrificios". _(Numerología: "La vibración del número Setenta")_

 **11:** primero de los números maestros. Representativo de una evolución anterior a la actual existencia, en donde lo aprendido y adquirido tiene que ponerse a disposición de los demás. Se relaciona con la intuición, las características que entrega son una personalidad visionaria, capaz de ver todos los problemas, aún si no hay indicios de que puedan llegar a producirse; soñador, idealista, con un uso profundo de la lógica que ayuda a salir de situaciones problemáticas o negativas. _(Significado de los sueños: "Significado del número 11")_

 **Espejo:** ya que el pensamiento es reflexión, el espejo indica la verdad, la claridad el conocimiento de uno mismo, pero también la vanidad. Romper un espejo trae mala suerte porque es una forma de perjudicarse a uno mismo.

En la antigua China se creía que los espejos eran portales abiertos a otros universos plagados de criaturas, mientras que otras culturas se cree que los espejos poseen el poder de capturar las almas por ser puertas al mundo astral.

En el caso de los espejos mágicos, éstos especialmente reflejan la verdad, pues tan sólo refleja lo que ve, sin las máscaras o escudos que los seres humanos nos ponemos para protegernos, teniendo la cualidad de reflejar el alma tal como es. _(Libro "Signos y Símbolos"; Mundo Esotérico y Paranormal: "Aterradoras presencias en los espejos"; Filosofía Nueva Acrópolis: "Simbolismo mágico de los espejos")_

 **Reflejo en el agua:** en la antigüedad existía la creencia de que el reflejo de la persona era una imagen de su destino. Para ver esto se solía usar la superficie acuosa de estanques y lagos de aguas tranquilas. Si en la superficie el reflejo de la persona se mantenía imperturbable, todo iría bien. Pero si al contrario las ondas distorsionaban el rostro del otro significaba que el futuro se presagiaba terrible y lleno de desgracias. _(magiamanía: "Espejos, elementos mágicos en la antigüedad")_

 **Espejo de obsidiana:** la obsidiana no absorbe la luz, la atrae y la refleja, preservando y reteniendo la fuerza dinámica que otorga la luz. Propicia la transformación de la consciencia. Su mensaje es claro: aún en este mundo material, es posible acceder a la luz. La fuerza transformadora de la obsidiana resulta extremadamente poderosa para la meditación, abriendo el tercer ojo hacia el conocimiento de la verdad. Poderosa en la práctica de la meditación, da a conocer, sin trabas, lo que es bueno y lo que es malo en el individuo, por eso se le llama "la piedra de la verdad". Ayuda por lo tanto a conocer las debilidades e ilusiones fatuas del ego personal, a reflejarlas y transmutarlas. _(Ekiria: "La magia de la obsidiana")_

 **Llave:** tiene el poder de abrir y cerrar las puertas. Facilita el acceso a otro dominio, por lo que simboliza madurez o éxito.

 **Nge-Nge:** la imagen representa un par de ojos, que son el medio para mostrar el alma.

 **Ankh:** símbolo de vida eterna, regeneración y sabiduría espiritual.

 **Rosacruz Hermética:** en los cuatro extremos de la cruz hay tres símbolos alquímicos: mercurio, azufre y sal. En los brazos de la cruz y un poco hacia adentro hay cuatro pentagramas. El círculo en la parte superior del pentagrama representa el espíritu; el primer triángulo a la izquierda con su vértice hacia abajo y una línea paralela en su base representa la tierra; el otro triángulo con su vértice hacia arriba y una línea paralela a la base representa el aire; el triángulo a la derecha con el vértice hacia abajo representa el agua y el otro con el vértice hacia arriba representa el fuego…. En forma general, significaría la relación entre el hombre – cruz pequeña del centro – y la creación – cruz grande, contenedora de los demás símbolos –. _(Atrio Iluminati: "Rosacruz Hermética (significado de su simbolismo)"; Símbolos y significados: "Significado de la Rosa Cruz Hermética")_

 **Flor de loto:** por su capacidad de cerrar sus pétalos y sumergirse bajo el agua con la puesta de sol, emergiendo al llegar el día, se lo ha considerado símbolo de luz. También por brotar de aguas estancadas y lodo, lo convierte en símbolo de pureza e iluminación.

 **Círculo:** por cerrarse sobre sí mismo representa la unidad, lo absoluto, la perfección. Símbolo del cielo en relación con la tierra, de lo espiritual en relación a lo material. Si bien representa el cielo, lo celestial, Dios o el alma, se usa en lo terrenal como representación de la perfección de Dios en la tierra. La redondez es sagrada por ser la forma más natural. Es la forma que contiene las demás formas, el "Huevo Cósmico", la eternidad. Se ha usado en ritos de diversa índole como estabilizador, cohesionador de alma y cuerpo, protector, unificador, sellador… _(El blog alternativo: "El círculo: significado arcano de los símbolos")_

 **Lirio blanco:** en el caso de los griegos, solían asociar el lirio blanco con la fertilidad y la maternidad. En el cristianismo, ésta flor simboliza la caridad, la inocencia, la pureza y la piedad, con sus tres pétalos representando las tres virtudes: la caridad, la esperanza y la fe.

 **El colgado:** el altruismo, el desinterés por las cosas del mundo, la ley revelada, el sacrificio, la abnegación. Es un símbolo de iniciación pasiva. La pasividad, momento de impás.

 **Bautizo (sal y agua):** el bautismo es una petición de protección espiritual. El agua supone limpieza y es indicativo de la necesidad de apoyo espiritual, es señal de bendición divina. La sal en la boca es una forma de desinfectar espiritualmente las actuaciones de la persona que se manifiestan por la palabra. _(Espiritualidad practica: "El bautizo")_

 **El sacrificio:** era un acto que formaba parte del proceso de animación y de cambio que representa la muerte, necesario para el renacimiento o renovación de la fertilidad, el cual además se usaba para influir en el entorno. Citando el blog **_"Masonería y simbolismo"_** en su artículo _"El sacrificio"_ :

"[…] una clave importante aquí es la frase "para que exista la luz debe haber oscuridad" y es así como, por analogía, para que haya vida tiene que haber muerte y viceversa. Desde esta visión, el sacrificio no es otra cosa que la animación de la vida desde el reconocimiento de la limitación humana y en la búsqueda de que la activación de principios, para hacer que estos tiendan al equilibrio compensando la muerte acaecida, regalando vida. […] mientras más importante es el sacrificio, más se espera como reacción al universo para compensarlo."

* * *

 **Concluida la subida de éste fanfic: Diciembre 2017.**


End file.
